The Girl Next Door
by Sedgie
Summary: AU : A l'Académie Polis, seule l'élite de la jeunesse américaine, tout domaine confondu, a ses entrées. Mais quand Clarke, virtuose du pinceau, rencontre Lexa, une future star du basket, c'est le choc : Et si l'excellence autour de laquelle toute leur vie tournait, était remise en question par des choses bien plus essentielles comme l'amitié ou l'amour ?
1. La rentrée

**Hello hello ! Me revoilou !**

 **Comme promis, voici ma nouvelle fic Clexa, un AU cette fois-ci.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier de l'accueil fait à "Yu Keryon laik ain", ca fait chaud au coeur !**

 **Comme beaucoup ici, je suppose que vous trépignez d'impatience de voir la S3 de The 100 dans 15 jours ... En tout cas, moi j'en peux plus d'attendre XD**

 **Bref, voici donc une toute nouvelle fic, AU, se passant dans le milieu universitaire qui se divisera en 2 parties. La première est plus conséquente que la seconde, mais il faudra bien compter pas loin d'une quinzaines de chapitres pour cette fic. Elle n'est pas finie, mais rassurez-vous vous aurez la fin ;)**

 **En attendant, voici ce début. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **La rentrée**

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense bâtisse de briques rouges. Le stress commençait à l'envahir, armée de ses deux énormes valises et de son sac à dos bien rempli. A présent, et pendant 5 longues années, cette bâtisse serait sa maison, elle qui n'avait jamais quitté le nid familial.

Polis… Polis High University était l'école de l'excellence. Seuls y entraient les meilleurs des meilleurs dans leur pôle de prédilection. Une sélection ardue triait les candidats avant leur entrée : des entretiens, des tests et encore des entretiens. C'était le parcours du combattant pour tous les candidats à l'entrée à cette grande université.

Mais elle, elle avait réussi. Elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant sa mère l'avait poussé à se présenter. Elle-même avait fait ses classes à Polis dans la branche médicale et était devenue un grand médecin reconnu de tous. Et même si elle avait espéré que sa fille suive ses traces, elle du faire des compromis : oui sa fille se présenterait bien à Polis mais dans sa branche de prédilection : l'art.

C'était la première fois qu'elle partirait de chez elle aussi longtemps. Après la mort de son père, elle avait eu le droit à un traitement plus que rapproché de sa mère : surprotégée, choyée, elle était la petite princesse à qui tout réussissait et qui avait tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais eu ce comportement de petite fille gâtée, arriviste et égoïste. Elle avait toujours travaillé dur pour en arriver au niveau où elle en était actuellement. Son entrée à Polis, elle ne la devait qu'à elle-même.

Et lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre d'acceptation, sa mère fut la personne la plus fière d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'installait dans cette immense bâtisse vieille de plus de 100 ans, qui avait fait la renommée du confort des étudiants ici.

« Tu seras bien ici. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère et sourit faiblement « Si tu le dis… »

« L'administration m'a assuré que tu serais avec Raven dans la chambre. C'est déjà ça. »

A l'entente du prénom de son amie, elle sourit, rassurée « Oui. »

« Bien allons-y. Pour réussir à ranger tout ce que tu as pris, il va nous falloir au moins l'après-midi. »

C'est ensemble, en trainant valises et sacs, qu'elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ce qui marqua tout de suite fut la dissonance entre la façade et l'intérieur : si l'extérieur tendait à prouver que tout était ancien, à l'intérieur tout n'était que neuf et modernité : des ascenseurs, des tablettes tactiles de renseignements, des écrans géants dans les couloirs annonçant les nouvelles du jour… Même les clés de chambre étaient des cartes magnétiques.

« Wow, impressionnant. »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça de mon temps mais… Polis a toujours eu une pointe d'avance sur la technologie. La plupart de ce qui est là est étudié et crée par les étudiants du pôle ingénierie. »

« Wow… »

« Un jour, peut-être que tes tableaux orneront leurs murs aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de monter au deuxième étage, chambre 12. Dans le couloir, l'effervescence des installations étudiantes prônait : plusieurs familles installaient leur enfant dans leur nouvel environnement, celui qui serait le leur pour 5 ans à partir de maintenant.

« Nous y voilà. »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une jeune fille s'installait déjà, faisant avec difficulté son lit.

« Griffin ! »

« Raven, tu es déjà là ! »

« Ca fait un moment d'ailleurs. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. »

« On a eu du monde sur la route. »

« Oui, enfin c'est surtout que Clarke a eu un mal de chien à se décider à quitter sa maison. »

« Maman ! »

« Chérie, je dépose ça là, je retourne chercher le reste dans la voiture. »

« Ok. »

« Quoi parce que tu as encore des trucs ? »

« Mon matos à dessin… »

« Oh je vois, tu vas nous repeindre la chambre ?! » s'amusa la jeune latino.

« Qui sait… C'est assez morose ici. T'as eu le temps de faire un tour ? »

« Ouaip, y'a une cafétéria immense, et au sous-sol tout une série de machines à laver. Tu te rends compte : il y a même une supérette pour les petites courses rapides. Si on voulait, on pourrait ne jamais sortir d'ici. »

« C'est un peu le but non ? Polis veut des étudiants les plus présents qui soient sur le campus. »

« J'ai pas encore été voir le coin des mécanos, mais si c'est comme la salle d'art, je crois que je vais y passer mes jours et mes nuits. »

« Tu as vu la salle d'art ? »

« Yep, c'est un bâtiment à l'écart. Je suis entrée dedans en pensant que c'était ça notre dortoir. Ya des chevalets partout, des toiles, de l'argile… C'est un truc de malade. »

« Hâte de voir ça. » sourit la jeune fille « Je suppose que tu me laisses le lit de gauche. »

« Ah ouais désolée… »

« Pas de mal, peu importe. »

Elle posa un de ses sacs sur son lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit un cadre photo qu'elle posa de suite sur sa table de chevet.

« Il aurait été très fier que tu entres ici. » lança Raven

« J'espère. »

Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir son armoire et d'y déposer ses affaires les unes après les autres. Quelques minutes après, sa mère revint et déposer sur le coté un chevalet et quelques toiles ainsi qu'une mallette à dessin.

« Bon, je vois que ton installation avance bien, je vais te laisser. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Accroche-toi Clarke, les premiers mois sont compliqués, mais je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tout ce qu'on te demande ici c'est de rester concentrer sur ton travail. »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai lu moi aussi la plaquette : le travail, toujours le travail. »

« Courage Clarke. On s'appelle ce soir, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Après une dernière longue étreinte et un baiser tendre, Abby Griffin laissa sa fille. Cette dernière ne le montra pas mais elle été touchée de voir sa mère s'éloigner, alors qu'elles avaient toujours été ensemble, depuis près de 18 ans. Elle suivit du regard le départ de sa mère au travers de la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre et ne lâcha pas la voiture avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse à l'horizon.

« Hey Griffin, tu comptes rester pendue à ta fenêtre tout le reste de la journée ? »

« Désolée, c'est juste que… »

« T'inquiète pas, si tu veux je te ferais de gros câlins le soir ! » gloussa Raven.

Clarke haussa les sourcils avant de finir de ranger ses affaires. Puis elle déplia son chevalet et y posa une toile vierge dessus.

« Tu vas peindre quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, c'est selon l'inspiration. »

Et alors que les deux jeunes filles finissaient de tout ranger, on frappa à leur porte et Raven alla ouvrir pour découvrir un jeune garçon, au sourire éclatant :

« Salut. »

« Salut les filles ! Dites, ce soir on fait l'intégration des nouveaux lors d'une soirée à l'Agora, ça vous dit de venir ? »

« C'est pas un truc du genre bizutage hein ? »

Le jeune homme sourit alors « Non je te rassure. Le bizutage est interdit ici. »

« Officiellement ou officieusement ? »

« A Polis, on aime pas les débordements. Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, pas de drama. Alors, ça vous dit ? »

« Une fête sans alcool, c'est sérieux ? » s'étonna Raven

« La politique de l'école est très stricte là-dessus. Un étudiant prit avec de l'alcool sur le campus serait passible de renvoi définitif. Polis se charge donc de fournir ce qu'il faut comme boissons, matériels et locaux… Pour tout contrôler. »

« Wow… Impressionnant. »

« Bienvenue à Polis. » sourit-il « Alors, on peut compter sur vous ? »

Raven jeta un œil vers Clarke qui haussa les épaules signifiant un « pourquoi pas » puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme « C'est ok. Quelle heure ? »

« Vers 19h. Au fait, je m'appelle Finn, je suis en 2ième année, pôle Sport. »

« Raven, pôle ingénierie et la blonde muette c'est Clarke, pôle Art. »

« Cool, alors à ce soir les filles. »

« C'est ça, à ce soir. » lança Raven qui vit Finn s'éloigner « Il a une paire de fesses que j'aimerais bien tâter ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une fois la porte fermée

« Très classe. »

« Quoi ? On va passer 5 ans ici, y'a moyen de s'approvisionner sur place ! »

Clarke leva alors les yeux au ciel « Parce que tu penses que tu auras le temps pour ça ? »

« Quand on veut, on peut. Y'au toujours moyen … On en reparlera quand tu commenceras à sécher une heure de cours pour te prélasser le matin au lit avec ton amant… ou ton amante. D'ailleurs, t'as du bol toi, tu peux aller voir partout, tu as deux fois plus de possibilités ! »

« Que veux-tu, c'est ça les artistes. » gloussa ironiquement Clarke

« Sérieusement Clarke, je sais pas comment tu fais : depuis que je te connais, tu vaques d'une fille à un garçon… T'as pas une préférence ? »

La jolie blonde fronça le nez en réfléchissant « Hm… Nope. Ca marche souvent au coup de cœur. Comme toi en somme, sauf qu'il n'y a pas la barrière du sexe pour moi. »

« Veinarde… Tu vas t'amuser ici. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : je suis ici pour bosser. Ma mère n'a pas dépensé 15 000$ l'entrée pour que je m'envoie en l'air tous les soirs. »

« Certes. Voyons déjà la marchandise ce soir avant de dire ça ok ? »

Clarke haussa les sourcils, connaissant très bien son amie. A vrai dire, elle avait littéralement grandi ensemble : voisines, elles avaient suivi leur scolarité ensemble, jusqu'au lycée où elles avaient émis le souhait, toutes les deux d'intégrer Polis. Et si Raven avait eu un peu plus de difficultés que Clarke, elles avaient réussi ensemble, une fois encore. Elles se considéraient comme des sœurs et c'est à Raven que Clarke se confia lorsqu'elle eut des doutes sur sa sexualité. C'est à elle qu'elle se confia après sa première fois… Avec une fille, puis avec un garçon. Et finalement, elles s'étaient juré de ne jamais se quitter, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

« Hey Clarke, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Cette robe ? »

Raven défila dans la chambre habillée d'une petite robe d'été bordeaux arrivant juste au dessus du genou.

« Pas mal… Je savais pas qu'on devait s'habiller… comme ça. »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais porté de robe ! Tu devrais en essayer au moins une. »

« Non merci. Je vais mettre ce jeans et ce top et ça ira comme ça. »

« T'es désespérante. » souffla Raven avant de mettre ses bottines à talon.

Clarke sourit alors avant de mettre un léger gilet et c'est ensemble qu'elles quittèrent la chambre, remarquant, avec plaisir, que d'autres jeunes s'étaient décidés à rejoindre l'Agora.

Aucun ne savait réellement à quoi s'attendre lors de cette soirée.

« A ton avis c'est quoi l'Agora ? »

« Sur la plaquette, c'est écrit que c'est la salle de sport, là ou se déroule les matchs de basket, tennis, volley et autre… Elle doit être immense. »

« C'est rien de le dire… » lança Raven en pointant l'immense bâtiment se trouvant devant elles et d'où émanait une musique entrainante.

« Wow… Ils font pas dans la demi-mesure ici… » souffla Raven lorsqu'elles entrèrent et découvrirent des centaines et des centaines de ballons flottant au plafond, ainsi qu'une immense arche avec une banderole souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Sur la droite, au fond de la salle, un immense buffet avec cocktails de fruits et petits fours. Et de l'autre une scène avec un DJ.

« Hey les filles ! Génial, vous êtes venues. Bienvenue. » lança Finn « Raven et … Clarke, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! Vraiment sympa la fiesta. » lança Raven « Y'a que des premières années ici ? »

« Oh non, cette fête d'accueil est faite aussi pour que les 4ième et 5ième année se fassent la main : le DJ est en dernière année, le buffet a été fait par les 4ième année, option cuisine. Le tout a été chapoté par les dernières années, pécialistes dans l'événementiel… »

« Ah c'est un grand galop d'essai en somme. »

« Voilà. Je vous conduis au buffet ? »

« Avec plaisir. Clarke ? »

« Hm ? Je vous suis. »

Mais la jeune fille ne se sentait définitivement pas à l'aise : Raven avait toujours été la plus expansive des deux, toujours la plus volubile, la plus extravertie des deux. Clarke était casanière, préférant la compagnie de ses pinceaux et ses toiles à celle de ses comparses. Venir à Polis était aussi une occasion pour elle de se concentrer vraiment sur son travail, en minimisant les interactions avec ses semblables. Raven l'avait toujours taxée de rate de bibliothèque mais c'était ce que Clarke savait faire de mieux : se cacher derrière ses dessins.

« Un petit four ? » proposa Finn à la jolie blonde.

« Hm merci, oui. »

Raven se colla alors à Finn et posa sa main sur son épaule « Tu as une cavalière ? »

Le jeune homme sourit alors et l'attrapa par la taille « Maintenant oui. »

« Tu nous excuses Clarkie ? »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe d'y aller tandis qu'elle se planqua dans un coin, des petits fours dans les mains. Il y avait bien une centaine de personnes à cette soirée, tous semblant s'amuser tandis que Clarke, elle, s'ennuyait ferme : elle n'avait jamais été du genre à faire la fête… Et c'était encore plus vrai ici : elle était ici pour bosser par pour faire la fête. Et à force de passer le temps en grignotant, elle eut soudain la nausée : la chaleur environnante, la musique assourdissante…

« Hey, excuse-moi les toilettes c'est ou ? »

Une jeune fille lui répondit en lui montrant du doigt une porte à une trentaine de mètres alors. Clarke l'en remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans les toilettes, heureusement vides.

Elle entra dans un des toilettes et à peine eut-elle été à genoux qu'elle rendit l'intégralité du contenu de son estomac. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des rires résonner dans la pièce.

« Alors, tu penses quoi des petits nouveaux ? »

« Pas mal… Y'a de la matière … » gloussa une voix aigue.

« Les filles, cette soirée n'est pas faite pour remplir votre caddie à mecs… »

« Hey cap'tain, c'est pas parce que tu cherches pas qu'on a pas le droit de chercher nous. »

« Certes, mais n'allez pas trop loin, on a une réputation à tenir, surtout l'équipe. »

« Tu as vu de futures recrues ? »

« Pas encore, je verrais demain. »

« Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive. »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Clarke sortit et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille, l'air amusé.

« Oh… Je … je croyais être seule. » admit la jolie blonde, honteusement.

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille se recoiffa devant le miroir, et Clarke se pencha au dessus du lavabo, se rinçant la bouche discrètement. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'elle vit la jeune fille la regarder avec amusement. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en sentant ce regard vert sur elle, la toisant de haut en bas.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, la jeune fille sourit puis sortit des toilettes, laissant Clarke pantoise et seule.

Au bout d'une longue minute, elle sortit et retrouva l'effervescence de la soirée. Elle croisa Raven et Finn, largement enlacés, sur la piste de danse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de regarder sa montre : il était à peine 22h, et elle s'ennuyait déjà.

Elle imaginait pouvoir partir dès maintenant, mais Raven, à coup sûr, noterait son absence et finirait par la suivre dans leur chambre. Elle ne voulait pas être ni un boulet, ni un frein, alors elle resta, préférant se cantonner à un coin de la salle, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

Elle s'adonna à son jeu favori alors : scruter la foule et essayer de percevoir les groupes phares comme les populaires, les intellos ou encore les sportifs.

Elle détailla alors et tomba sur un groupe de garçons, plutôt baraqués, qui semblaient vraisemblablement être des sportifs. Elle nota un jeune homme qui sortait du lot : grand et fort, des tatouages dans le cou, le crâne rasé. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme à la beauté peu commune : les yeux bridés, le nez fin, un maquillage charbonneux et d'une tignasse sauvageonne. Il la tenait par la taille, elle avait posé ses mains sur une de ses épaules ils devaient être en couple, à n'en pas douter.

Puis elle vaqua son regard ailleurs et tomba sur un groupe de trois jeunes garçons qui semblaient être en première année aussi. Un asiatique, un blondinet et un original qui avait mis, on ne sait pourquoi, une paire de lunettes de ski sur son crâne.

Puis son regard fut attiré vers une jeune fille qui dansait langoureusement sur la piste. Elle la reconnaissait : c'était celle qu'elle avait croisé dans les toilettes. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux perçants, d'un vert d'eau profond, sa silhouette longiligne et parfaite : dans un mini short en jeans et un débardeur affichant une tête de mort, elle semblait si frêle, et pourtant Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle imaginait cette fille avec un charisme que tous respectait.

« Hey Clarke, t'es là ! » s'essouffla Raven, luisante de sueur « Super soirée hein ? »

« Ouais… » feignit la jolie blonde

« Alors, t'as vu des proies potentielles ? »

« Arrête. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça… »

« Je crois que j'ai une touche avec Finn, sérieux, il est trop craquant. »

« Ne fais rien de stupide ce soir, s'il te plait. »

« Promis … Mais si tu ne me vois pas rentrer ce soir… »

« Raven, je t'en prie, on est là que depuis quelques heures à peine … Tu peux pas attendre un peu ?! »

« Rabat-joie, on a qu'une vie ! T'inquiète, mes poches sont pleins de capotes. Bon Dieu, essaies de t'amuser aussi, tu fais plante verte là. »

« Je vais rentrer je crois. »

« Tu vas pas me laisser quand même ? »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Alors je rentre. »

« Hors de question, amuse-toi, je suis fatiguée c'est tout. »

« T'es sûre ? Clarke ? »

« Promis. Allez, amuse-toi. »

Raven ne se fit pas prier et retourna sur la piste où l'attendait Finn. Clarke jeta un regard un peu partout en espérant pouvoir sortir en toute discrétion. Elle se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule, récupéra sa veste au vestiaire et sortit. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur au dehors, mais soulagée de ne plus avoir ce bruit assourdissant dans les oreilles.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit quelqu'un grogner derrière un bosquet.

« Y'a… Y'a quelqu'un ? »

« Et merde ! »

Clarke hésita quelques secondes avant d'avancer de quelques pas et de tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille des toilettes.

« Wow, désolée ! »

« Désolée aussi. »

Clarke recula un peu avant de juger la jeune fille « Un problème ? »

« Hm rien, j'ai laissé tomber mon portable … L'écran a bien morflé. » lança la jeune fille en agitant le téléphone meurtri

« Oh… »

« C'est pas grave, les Infos vont y jeter un œil demain. » sourit-elle

« Les Infos ? »

« Le pôle Informatique. Si un jour t'as un problème avec ton PC, MP3 ou portable, un conseil : file leur, ils se feront un plaisir d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Merci pour l'astuce. »

« Je suis Lexa, pôle Sport. »

« Clarke, pôle Art. »

Elles se serrèrent la main et échangèrent un sourire « Première année non ? Sinon je t'aurais remarqué avant. »

« C'est ça. Et toi ? »

« 3ième. Tu pars déjà ? C'était toi aux toilettes non ? »

« Oui je… Je suis fatiguée. Longue journée aujourd'hui. »

Lexa lui sourit alors « C'est vrai. J'ai toujours dis qu'il fallait faire cette soirée d'accueil ailleurs que le premier jour. »

Elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'un couple ne sortent de l'Agora, avec fracas, faisant sursauter les jeunes filles.

« Bon je vais te laisser alors. On se croisera surement quelque part. »

« Ouais, surement. »

« A bientôt Clarke. »

Lexa insista sur le prénom, claquant le "C" bien plus que de rigueur, lui donnant une consonnance particulière. Elle la suivit du regard, avant que Lexa n'entre de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Elle soupira alors et sourit : oui cette année à Polis risquait d'être assez intéressante.

 **TBC**


	2. Erreur

**Hey hey hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi super bien ! Merci pour votre super accueil pour cette fic *_***

 **Je sais pas vous mais moi j'en peux plus d'attendre la S3 avec tous ces trailers, pics, interviews ... !**

 **Bref, après un petit chapitre d'introduction, nous rentrons dans le vif de Polis avec quelques scènes que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez à votre tour les lire !**

* * *

 ** _ps_ : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore :  je poste tous les dimanches (sauf contre indications).**

 **ps2 : J'aimerais me lancer dans le ** prompt **avec une série d'OS dont les idées principales seraient données par vous, lecteurs ! Ainsi, vous feriez partie intégrante de la fic elle-même en me donnant des idées de prompt en tout genre (Drama, angst, humour, romance, friendship...) tant que ça reste centré sur un des 3 ships que j'affectionne : le Clexa, le Ranya ou le Linctavia (ou plusieurs à la fois).**

 **Le but ? Mettre en ligne vos idées de façon intéractive. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous déjà des idées ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre via vos reviews, je les collecterais et en ferais des OS réunis dans une fic.**

 **ps3 : En attendant la grosse fic SQ, sachez aussi que j'ai l'idée de faire la même chose pour OUAT avec le SQ. Donc, pareil, si vous avez des idées de prompt sympas sur ce ship, il se pourrait que je poste du SQ plus vite que prévu :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Erreur**

Comme prévu, Raven ne revint pas de la soirée. Clarke ne put dormir, allant et venant de son lit à son chevalet, puis de son bureau à son lit. Elle tournait et retournait, ne se remémorant de la soirée que les brefs passages où elle avait croisé le regard de Lexa.

Elle sourit alors avant de se poster devant son chevalet et de griffonner quelques lignes, contours d'une paire d'yeux émeraude. Puis, finalement, lorsque la fatigue la gagna, elle s'arrêta, satisfaite, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque Raven revint, vers 5h du matin.

« Raven ? Ca va ? »

« Hm ouais … Désolée, j'te réveille… J'ai mis un temps à retrouver la chambre… Le dortoir des mecs est à l'autre bout. »

« Le dortoir des mecs huh ? »

« Ouais… » minauda Raven en se déshabillant « Et c'est officiel : Finn a une belle paire de fesses. »

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Raven, on est même pas là depuis une journée ! »

« Et alors ! Autant que je m'y mette maintenant avant d'être surchargée de travail non ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses… Bon allez, magne-toi de te coucher, j'ai envie de dormir moi ! »

« Bah et toi, raconte ta soirée ? Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De cette fille qui t'a visiblement marqué… Ce beau regard vert clair. » lança Raven en pointant du doigt le chevalet et la toile esquissée.

« Oh ça… C'est rien… »

« Clarkie, je te connais : tu ne peins que ce qui t'inspire … Et visiblement … Elle t'a inspiré. Alors ? »

« Lexa… Elle s'appelle Lexa. »

« Oh oh petite coquine, tu peux parler de moi hein ! Alors, raconte, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Raven, il est 5h du matin … »

« J'en dormirais pas ! Alors, alors ! »

Clarke se redressa alors, ayant renoncé visiblement à la fin de son sommeil, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle fixa la toile et esquissa un sourire « Je sais pas grand-chose … Juste qu'elle s'appelle Lexa et qu'elle fait partie du pôle sport. »

« Hm une sportive, j'adore ! Elle ressemble à quoi, à part ses yeux ? »

« Elle est grande, fine, de longs cheveux bruns, une bouche pulpeuse et un sourire discret mais mignon. »

« Totalement ton type quoi. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, je la connais même pas. On fait même pas partie du même pôle, on est pas amené à se revoir. »

« Oh tu sais, quand on veut, on peut. Finn est sportif aussi, il fait du baseball. »

« Alors, t'as vraiment couché avec lui ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Mais … »

« On a juste fait une séance de pelotage intensive, rien de plus. Il m'a amené jusqu'à sa chambre, mais je lui ais dis que je préférais qu'on attende un peu, il a dit pas de problème et je suis rentrée. Mais, je n'exclus pas que quelque chose arrive incessamment sous peu. »

« C'est bien… Tu n'es pas aussi timbrée que ce que je pensais. »

« Oh mais ne penses pas t'en tirer aussi facilement … Tu parles de moi, mais tu as flashé sur une fille toi aussi dès ton premier jour ! »

« Flashé, rien de plus. Endors-toi sinon je t'assomme ! »

« Ok, ok … Mais on en reparlera ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau sous sa couette. Bien évidemment, la fin de son sommeil fut assez courte, mais pas autant que celui de Raven qui eut un mal de chien à émerger.

« Raven, lève-toi. »

« Hm… On est quel jour ? »

Clarke lui sourit avant de bondir sur son lit, faisant naitre de longs grognements de son amie « Le jour de la remise de nos emplois du temps et de la visite des locaux. »

Soudain, Raven se redressa, sa queue de cheval de travers, son maquillage ayant coulé sur ses joues « Et merde… »

« Allez bouge ! Vas prendre une douche, tu pues la transpiration. »

« Charmant … »

* * *

Et à partir du moment où elles se séparèrent sur le palier de leur chambre, Raven et Clarke ne se revirent plus de la journée. Chacune avait un emploi du temps réglé au millimètre près : tout d'abord, réunion de chaque pôle dans un amphi spécifique avec annonce du programme de l'année, présentation des professeurs, des matières, des sorties pédagogiques prévues. Puis un long discours sur Polis, son histoire, sa visée et sa mentalité.

Elle comprit alors le fonctionnement de cette Ecole, répartie en plusieurs pôles d'Excellence avec un code couleur : le Sport en jaune, l'Ingénierie en vert, l'Art en rouge, les Sciences en blanc, le Professionnel en bleu. Chacun était donc reconnaissable par la couleur de son uniforme qui était à dominante bleue mais dont les bords étaient de la couleur de leur spécialité.

Ainsi Clarke apprit qu'il était de bon ton d'aller soutenir les équipes phares de l'université lorsqu'elles jouaient à domicile, ne serait-ce que pour montrer la cohésion des étudiants et leur support. Elle avait appris que 3 sports à Polis se distinguaient par leurs réussites aux divers championnats, notamment le prestigieux championnat universitaire : le basket, la natation et football américain.

Puis Clarke eut son emploi du temps, bien rempli, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait guère le temps de faire quoique se soit en dehors de Polis : Histoire de l'Art, L'art Grec, L'art Romain, Les courants artistiques … Sans parler des cours de dessin en pagaille… Et des sorties dans plusieurs musées, sans parler des divers intervenants. Tout était fait pour qu'elle ne mange, ne respire et ne boive que de l'art tout au long de l'année.

Il y avait bien une option qui l'intéressait : l'option libre qui pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, lui faire choisir la matière qu'elle voulait et l'étudier : que ce soit de la mécanique, de l'informatique, du sport ou même de la cuisine.

La réunion prit toute la matinée. Elle eut à peine le temps de grignoter qu'elle enchaina l'après-midi sur la visite des lieux, notamment de son atelier d'art, une immense pièce où trônaient des dizaines et des dizaines de chevalet, d'une estrade, certainement pour les prochains modèles, mais aussi d'une pièce adjacente qui semblait être leur futur salle de classe. Dans sa promotion cette année, ils n'étaient que 15, cela faciliterait le suivi.

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi que Clarke fut enfin libre, et retourna à sa chambre, totalement épuisée.

Guidée au radar, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en même temps qu'un groupe d'étudiants bruyants. La migraine commençait à lui monter, ses tempes tambourinaient comme si un milliers de soldats marchaient au garde-à-vous.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'entendre le « ding » des portes qui s'ouvrirent. Elle bouscula quelques étudiants avant de s'expulser difficilement de la cage. Elle marcha en regardant ses pieds avant de sortir sa carte et de se stopper devant sa porte. Et pour finir son malheur, la carte ne fonctionnait pas.

« Allez, allez ! »

Clarke insista encore et encore mais la petite lumière resta désespérément rouge au lieu d'être verte. Heureusement, les aléas de la technologie pouvaient être palliés par une clé et une serrure traditionnelle.

Clarke sortit alors la sienne et l'enfonça dans sa serrure mais sentit soudain une résistance.

« Non mais c'est une blague ?! » soupira-t-elle, avant de se mettre à genoux et insista lourdement, tandis que sa migraine progressait.

« Allez, bordel ! »

Au bout d'une longue minute, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Et lorsqu'elle entendit des raclements de gorge, elle se tourna et se figea : devant elle, ses livres en main, Lexa, la regardait un sourcil haussé, amusée.

« Aurais-tu un problème à entrer dans ma chambre ? »

« C'est juste que ma carte et ma clé ne… Attends… _Ta_ chambre ? » Clarke se releva alors, vaquant son regard sur le couloir, identique au sien « On est bien au deuxième ici ? »

La jeune fille gloussa avant de dodeliner de la tête « Troisième. »

« Oh merde … désolée, pardon… Je… »

« C'est pas grave, ça arrive fréquemment les premiers temps. »

Lexa lui passa devant avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Un peu curieuse, Clarke jeta un rapide coup d'œil et put s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas une chambre double mais une simple.

« Tu veux entrer peut-être ? » sourit-elle

« Hm ? Oh non, je … Je vais rentrer, encore désolée… »

« Y'a pas de mal. »

« Encore désolée. »

« Dis donc … Tu serais pas la fille d'hier soir ? »

« Euh … Peut-être. »

« Désolée, j'ai oublié ton prénom. »

« Clarke. »

« Ah oui c'est ça. Lexa. »

Evidemment, Clarke ne lui annonça pas qu'il était inutile qu'elle se présente de nouveau. En plein jour, elle remarqua que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plus clairs encore.

« Je vois que tu arbores l'uniforme du pôle Art. Quelle spécialité ? »

« Dessin. »

« J'aurais adoré savoir dessiner. Malheureusement, même mes ronds ne sont pas ronds. »

« Et toi… C'est le pôle sport c'est ça ? »

« Basket. »

« Oh tu fais partie de ces chanceux qui sont l'élite du sport à Polis. »

« On peut dire ça. »

« J'hésitais à prendre basket comme option mais… je suis pas très douée. »

« Essaies au moins, c'est pour cela qu'on vous laisse une semaine. Vous avez le temps de tester. Il y a une session ce soir pour les novices, avant notre entrainement, tu n'as qu'à venir. »

« Je… Oui merci, je verrais. »

« Bon alors à ce soir ? »

« Ouais… »

Lexa disparut alors derrière sa porte et Clarke se tapa le front de sa main : du basket ce soir ? Alors qu'elle avait une migraine comme jamais elle n'avait eu auparavant.

Et lorsqu'elle entra bien dans la bonne chambre, elle ne vit même pas Raven la saluer : elle s'écroula sur son lit dans un long gémissement.

« Houlà, ta journée à été dure ? »

« J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre. Tu te rends compte que y'a même une case pour les pauses pipi ? C'est du délire… »

« Ouais, j'ai la même chose de mon coté. Il parait que la première année est la plus dure. C'est pas étonnant que près de 60% des premières années finissent par arrêter. »

« C'est rassurant… »

« Dis donc, t'as une idée d'option toi ? J'avais pensé prendre le dessin et toi la mécanique et on aurait pu s'aider mutuellement. »

« Ouais … En fait … J'ai pensé au sport. » Raven la fixa alors d'un regard amusé « Bah quoi ? »

« Toi faire du sport ?! Laisse-moi rire. La dernière fois que je t'ais vu faire du sport c'est quand je t'ais surprise en train de faire des galipettes avec Wells dans ta chambre. » gloussa la jeune fille.

« La ferme. »

« Non mais sérieux, pourquoi ? »

Clarke détourna le regard alors et Raven écarquilla les yeux « Ohhhhhh dis-moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta mystérieuse sportive aux yeux verts d'hier soir … »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la sportive aux yeux verts d'hier soir. »

« Menteuse ! Raconte ! »

Raven bondit hors de son lit pour atterrir sur celui de son amie, en la bousculant au passage.

« Y'a rien à dire… J'me suis pris une honte monumentale … »

« Rien de nouveau, tu es une boulette ambulante. Développe ? »

« J'me suis trompée de porte… J'ai voulu forcer la serrure d'une autre chambre… Et évidemment, c'était la sienne. Celle de la nana d'hier soir je veux dire. »

« Lexa c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip. Il s'avère qu'elle fait du basket… Quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais une option, bêtement j'ai répondu que le basket pouvait m'intéresser. Résultat : elle m'attend ce soir pour un essai. »

« Roh la vache … »

« Tu l'as dis … »

« Non mais quand elle va voir ton niveau, elle va croire que tu t'es clairement foutu d'elle ! » explosa de rire Raven

« Je suis pas si nulle que ça ! »

« A peine, à peine. Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Bah je vais y aller ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je lui ais posé un lapin. »

« Faut que je vois ça ! »

« Non, t'es pas obligée, vraiment. »

« Tu rigoles ?! Je crois que c'est LE moment qui va égayer ma journée ! »

« T'es tellement optimiste, c'est touchant. »

« Allez, prépare toi ! »

« Hey tout doux là … Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche, j'ai une migraine d'enfer. »

« Ca y est : ça commence les excuses bidons. » gloussa Raven.

* * *

Raven avait du pousser Clarke jusqu'à l'immense gymnase qui, la veille, avait accueilli leur fête de bienvenue. Sans décorations ni DJ, la salle paraissait deux fois plus grande. Dans les gradins, des jeunes venus encourager leurs joueurs, mais aussi des petits nouveaux volontaires pour une option sport.

Sur le parquet, 4 équipes : une équipe masculine et féminine de basket, une équipe féminine de volleyball et une équipe masculine de baseball où Raven reconnut Finn.

« Hey Finn ! »

« Salut. »

Il l'accueillit par un timide baiser, tandis que Clarke était en retrait.

« Tu te souviens de ma pote, Clarke. »

« Ouais, salut ! »

« 'lut… »

« Voici mon pote Bellamy. Hey Bell ! »

Un grand chevelu s'approcha alors et fixa de suite son regard sur Clarke, qui lui sourit poliment.

« Salut. Tu es… ? »

« Clarke. »

« Tu viens faire des essais pour ton option ? »

« Yep, elle veut s'essayer au basket ! »

« Ah ma sœur aussi. En fait, elle rentre à Polis cette année aussi, elle est dans le pôle Sport, spécialité Basket. Et toi, t'es en quoi ? »

« Pôle Art, spécialité dessin. »

« Cool ! Faudra que tu me montres tes œuvres un jour ! »

Clarke lui sourit, amusé par la spontanéité du jeune homme, un air mutin sur le visage. Mais soudain, du coin de l'œil, Clarke distingua une silhouette familière : Lexa, en tenue de l'équipe, une queue de cheval haute.

« Raven, on … On devrait aller s'asseoir. »

La jeune fille embrassa une dernière fois Finn avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de Clarke dans les gradins. Toutes les équipes se présentèrent alors et Raven tapa Clarke dans les cotes de son coude « Hey, elle est ou ta bombe sexuelle ? »

« Arrête ! » lança la jolie blonde, gênée.

« Oh oh attends, je crois savoir ! »

« Arrête ! »

« C'est le numéro 1 c'est ça ? » Clarke jeta un œil et se crispa alors quand elle comprit que Raven l'avait trouvé de suite. Elle opina doucement « Pas mal, franchement. Je suis pas gay, mais j'peux comprendre… Elle est vraiment pas mal. »

« La ferme Raven ! »

Puis soudain, chaque capitaine d'équipe s'approcha et présenta sa discipline. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Clarke comprit que Lexa était capitaine de son équipe.

« Oh merde Clarkie… » Raven essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire, tandis que Clarke elle-même s'enfonçait la tête dans les épaules.

« C'est pas vrai… » grommela-t-elle

Après la présentation, certains étudiants se dirigèrent vers l'équipe qui les intéressait mais Clarke resta vissée sur le banc.

« Bah alors, tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Je vais me ridiculiser… Elle va se foutre de moi. »

« Remarque, c'est peut-être une entrée en matière atypique… »

« Arrête… »

« Hey Clarke ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent alors et furent surprises de voir que Lexa leur faisait signe.

« Allez bouge ! » murmura Raven en pinçant les fesses de son amie. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond alors et descendit les gradins.

« C'est bien Clarke, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, oui c'est ça … »

« Allez viens, on va commencer. »

« Euh écoute, Lexa… »

La jolie brune se tourna alors « Hm ? »

« Je … Je crois que je vais pas prendre basket. »

« Oh … Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis nulle… Mais vraiment, vraiment nulle. »

« Houlà, deux fois « vraiment » c'est que ça doit être peu probant. » sourit la jeune fille « On s'en fiche, on est pas là pour recruter, on sait bien que les options ont un coefficient ridicule. Les gens choisissent une option pour passer le temps. »

« Sérieusement Lexa, tu ne m'as jamais vu avec un ballon dans les mains. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant. » sourit-elle en lui envoyant un ballon que Clarke rattrapa maladroitement.

« Allez les filles, on va commencer. La prise de balle, les dribles et les shoots au panier. »

* * *

Une heure n'avait jamais aussi longue pour Clarke : des passes, des dribles, des courses dans tous les sens. En sueur et haletante, elle avait terminé cette séance, sous les yeux amusés de Raven qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager telle une pompom girl, ce qui ne manqua pas d'embarrasser un peu plus la jeune femme.

Et alors que tous rentrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer, Clarke s'écroula sur les gradins.

« Wow Griffin, je pensais que t'étais nulle … Mais c'est pire que ça ! » gloussa Raven

« La ferme Raven… »

« Hey Clarke… J'peux te parler ? »

« Je t'attends dehors. » lança Raven en tapotant l'épaule de Clarke.

Devant la gêne de la jeune fille, Lexa du prendre des pincettes « Hey euh … Comment dire… »

« Oh s'il te plait, je suis nulle, archi nulle … J'en ais pas mis un dans le panier, j'ai rattrapé une balle sur 3 et encore, c'était le hasard complet … »

Lexa sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés « C'est comme tout, il faut pratiquer. »

« T'es optimiste c'est bien … Avoues-le, je suis nulle. »

Elles se regardèrent alors avant de sourire « Ok, t'es nulle. J'ai rarement vu autant peu de coordination. » Clarke sourit « Pourquoi choisir basket alors ? »

« Oh euh … » Elle espérait que ses joues déjà roses d'effort se confondent avec sa gêne et son embarras « Je voulais tester… »

« Le prends pas mal mais … Tu devrais te trouver autre chose, sérieusement. »

« Ouais … Je vais essayer de me tourner vers les sciences. »

« C'est pas un domaine facile non plus. »

« Ma mère est docteur. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Et toi, tu as pris quelle option ? »

Lexa lui sourit et se leva alors « C'est une question bien indiscrète miss Griffin. Tu restes pour l'entrainement ? »

« Oh non, je suis claquée, je vais prendre une douche et sombrer dans mon lit. »

« Tu viendras au match de samedi ? C'est le premier du championnat. »

« Je dois accomplir mon devoir de cohésion d'équipe non ? » sourit Clarke « Je viendrais. »

« Peut-être se reverra-t-on d'ici là. »

« Peut-être oui. »

Puis Clarke s'éloigna, non sans donner quelques coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir Lexa commencer son entrainement. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, obnubilée par les mouvements fluides, gracieux et rapides de la jeune fille, rien à voir avec ses mouvements à elle qui furent patauds et coincés.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lexa, amusée. Elle se rua dans les vestiaires, se changea prestement avant de rejoindre Raven à l'extérieur.

« Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Samedi soir je vais voir son premier match. »

« La vache, tu crois qu'elle en pince pour toi comme tu en pinces pour elle ? » gloussa Raven

« J'en pince pas pour elle ! » argua hargneusement la jolie blonde

« Bien sur, bien sur … C'est évidemment. Tes exploits en basket le prouvent d'ailleurs. »

« C'est juste une potentielle amie, c'est tout. Faut bien que j'élargisse mon cercle amical qui, pour l'instant, se borne à une mécano casse-pied. »

« Je pourrais presque être vexée tu sais… »

« Presque. »

« Bon je crois que tu as mérité une bonne pizza non ? Après tout, après un tel entrainement … »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel : Raven pouvait être casse-pied, mais elle ne changerait pour rien au monde d'amie. C'était sa première et seule confidente : elle fut là lorsque Clarke émit des doutes sur sa sexualité, elle fut là pour la rassurer après sa première fois, elle fut là pour sécher ses larmes au décès de son père… Oui, Raven était la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Une fois rentrées dans leur chambre, Raven commença à placarder sur son mur au dessus de son bureau son planning et quelques plans de pièces mécaniques sur lesquelles elle allait devoir bosser.

« Eh bah … Tu es déjà au boulot ? »

« Ouaip. Je crois que j'aurais à peine le temps d'aller pisser … C'est un truc de fou. Ils ont pas peur de nous dégouter … »

Clarke soupira alors en repensant à son propre emploi du temps, avant de se tourner vers son chevalet. Elle fixa la toile où ne trônait qu'une paire d'yeux verts d'eau. Elle attrapa alors ses pinceaux et crayons et commença à dessiner, parfois fermant les yeux pour se remémorer les contours de son visage, de ses lèvres pleines, de son petit nez allant avec ses petites oreilles discrètes, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés … Et en quelques minutes, elle avait esquissé le visage de Lexa, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Joli. » complimenta Raven quand elle se tourna vers son amie « Très joli. »

« Merci … La perspective est pas vraiment idéale mais … »

« Arrête et prends un compliment pour ce que c'est : un compliment. »

Clarke était une perfectionniste, et c'était pour ça qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. C'était aussi pour ça que sa mère avait finalement laissé tomber l'idée de faire de sa fille un médecin de renom. Clarke aimait le dessin : c'était une façon pour elle d'extérioriser ses pensées, elle qui n'était pas très expansive depuis la mort de son père. Clarke s'était réfugiée dans le dessin, parfois se détournant de sa mère.

Son père était mort depuis deux ans maintenant et lorsque Clarke découvrit Polis, elle entrevoyait la perspective de quitter la maison et de s'éloigner de sa mère. Car, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, depuis la mort de son père, ses relations avec sa mère s'étaient quelque peu dégradées. Abby n'avait pas été des plus enchantée lorsque sa fille lui avait dit sa volonté d'intégrer Polis en section Art et non en section Sciences. Mais après une longue discussion, elle avait compris et accepté le choix de sa fille.

« Tu as un point pour toi Griffin : elle est vraiment jolie. Belle, populaire et sportive… Je la déteste déjà. » soupira Raven

Clarke lui sourit avant de fixer la toile : le portrait n'était pas parfait et rendait très peu justice au modèle original, mais elle s'en contenterait.

* * *

La première semaine à Polis fut assez rude tant pour Clarke que pour Raven. En journée, elles avaient à peine le temps de s'envoyer quelques messages, et le soir, elles étaient trop fatiguées pour sortir ou même bavarder.

Clarke avait peur de ne pas être à sa place tandis que Raven se demandait si elle allait arriver à boucler le programme.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais autant changé de boulons de ma vie… » soupira Raven allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond

« Je crois que j'ai jamais autant entendu le mot « art » dans toute ma vie. » souffla Clarke, aussi lasse que son amie. Elle se redressa en direction de Raven « Je sais pas si je vais y arriver Raven… »

« Ne dis pas ça. On va finir par s'y faire et à la fin de l'année on rigolera de nos premiers jours en se remémorant la difficulté. »

« Je me reconnais pas dans ce programme : moi j'aime juste dessiner. Je me fous de savoir quelle est la période du cubisme ou quel courant artistique jalonne la Grèce antique. Je veux juste dessiner ce que j'aime, ce qui me fait plaisir… »

« Mais tu veux en vivre n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux vivre de ta passion ? »

« J'aimerais oui… »

« Y'a pas un cours qui te plait ? »

« Y'a bien celui sur les galeries … »

« Alors accroche-toi à celui-là. Clarkie, un jour on verra tes tableaux dans les plus grandes galeries new yorkaises, j'en suis sûre. Et je serais la première à avoir un de tes tableaux qui ornera mon futur labo ! »

Clarke lui sourit alors « Merci. »

« Dis donc… Demain c'est le week-end et, dieu merci, pas cours. Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

« Demain après-midi, y'a le match de Lexa… »

« Oh je vois… Je devrais peut-être recontacter Finn, cette semaine j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir. »

Puis soudain, le téléphone de Clarke vibra, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'émetteur de l'appel, elle ne répondit pas.

« C'est ta mère ? »

« Non, Wells. »

« Oh… Il accuse toujours pas la rupture ? »

« Il veut qu'on soit ami… Mais tu sais ce que je pense des relations amicales homme-femme. »

« Mouais … Il est lourd. »

« Encore plus maintenant que je ne suis plus chez nous. Tu crois que j'ai bien fais de le quitter ? Après tout, il était gentil et… »

« … Hey je t'arrête tout de suite : tu as vu le rythme ici ? Il faudrait être fou pour entretenir une relation en dehors des murs de Polis. Ca aurait rimé à quoi : vous vous seriez entre-aperçus tous les week-ends ? C'est pas une vie pour un couple. »

« Je sais, je sais … »

« Non, crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de sortir avec cette bombe aux yeux verts, c'est mieux. »

Clarke souffla alors et lui envoya son oreiller en pleine tête, ce qui lança les hostilités pour une petite bataille de polochons, qui détendit les deux jeunes filles.

Et ce n'est qu'après une grosse demi-heure de rires qu'elles se calmèrent alors. Clarke s'endormit ce soir-là en fixant le portrait de Lexa.

 **TBC**


	3. C'est du sport !

**Well helloooowwwwwww !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous vu le season premiere jeudi ?**

 **Je crois que je l'ais regardé au moins 3 fois depuis vendredi XD !**

 **Que pensez-vous du Niylah/Clarke ? En tout cas, je suis ravie que Clarke se mette au trigedasleng... ca pourrait être intéressant de voir Lexa et Clarke parler cette langue. Mieux encore : que Lexa dise quelque chose dans sa langue vis-à-vis de Clarke en pensant que cette dernière ne comprendra pas et ... tadammm Clarke lui répond *_* !**

 **Bon et sinon, je suis assez fière de moi car, dans ma précédente fic "Yu keryon laik ain" j'avais avancé une hypothèse qui semble se confirmer : rappelez-vous (pour ceux qui l'ont lu) : j'avais émis l'idée qu'Alie avait elle-même lancé les bombes nucléaires dans l'idée de réduire la population afin de sauver le monde. Et BOUM ! Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend dès le premier épisode ? Bah que Alie trouvait qu'il y avait trop de gens sur Terre ...**

 **Bref, voici un ti chapitre avec quelques moments que j'ai adoré écrire et que, j'espère, vous allez apprécier les lire !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **C'est du sport !**

Raven et Clarke avait décidé de passer leur matinée à dormir et rattraper les heures de sommeil en moins. Puis elles se levèrent finalement pour aller manger dans un fast-food bien gras, chose que rechignait à faire Clarke en temps normal. Mais l'énergie qu'elle dépensait depuis le début de la semaine était astronomique.

« Hm… Dieu bénisse le cheeseburger. » souffla Raven, le ventre bien rempli.

« J'avoue … Je mettrais mon régime de coté bien volontiers pour un Burger King ! »

« A bas les régimes, laisse tomber avec toute l'énergie qu'on dépense on prendra pas un gramme. »

« Amen ! »

« Alors dis-moi, tu comptes attaquer quand avec ta basketteuse ? »

« Je ne compte rien attaquer du tout. Tu as vu le peu de temps qu'on a ? Qui serait assez fou pour entretenir une relation ici ? »

« Moi. Je compte bien transformer l'essai avec Finn. » sourit Raven « Vous êtes pas obligées d'être constamment l'une avec l'autre. Au contraire, je crois que l'éloignement dans un couple est le secret pour que ce dernier tienne la route longtemps. »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue experte là dedans ?! »

« Ma propre expérience et celles, ratées, de mes amies. » lança-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

« Idiote. »

« En parlant de Finn… » Raven sortit son téléphone et composa un message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lui envois un message pour savoir s'il sera au match. »

Quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone vibra et lorsqu'elle lut le message en retour, elle sourit.

« A ton sourire, j'imagine qu'il va venir. »

« Ouaip. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur : après tout Raven avait toujours été une tête brûlée qui vivait au jour le jour. Elle avait toujours été a 300% et lorsque Clarke lui annonça son intention d'entrer à Polis, Raven s'était renseignée aussi. Elle aussi avait passé les tests et avait réussi. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Clarke, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

* * *

Un match d'une des équipes de Polis était toujours un événement en soi, peu importe le sport. L'université privilégiait ses meilleurs joueurs et Lexa Woods en faisait partie. Acclamée comme une véritable star, la rumeur prétendait qu'elle était entrée à Polis par ses simples résultats au basket et que c'est l'Université elle-même qui avait été la chercher. Depuis son entrée à l'école, l'équipe féminine de basket pulvérisait tous les records dont celui d'avoir amené son équipe deux années consécutives championne universitaire.

Ce soir là, les Grounders affrontaient une équipe d'une petite université sans prétention. Ce match n'avait aucun enjeu particulier mais Lexa prenait toujours chaque adversaire avec sérieux.

Arborant leur maillot bleu et jaune, l'équipe déboula sur la piste, sous les acclamations des supporters. Clarke et Raven s'étaient frayées un chemin dans les gradins grâce à des places gardées par Finn.

« Hey salut, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour un simple match… »

« Y'a pas de simple match à Polis. » sourit Finn « Oh salut Clarke, tu te souviens de mon pote Bell ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Tu t'intéresses au basket ? »

« Je suis là pour soutenir ma sœur Octavia, le numéro 10. Elle fait ses débuts ce soir. »

« Oh ok… »

Raven, amusée, décida de bousculer un peu les choses et décida d'intervertir sa place avec celle de Bell, ce dernier s'assit, finalement, à coté de Clarke.

« Et toi, tu viens pour quelqu'un en particulier ? » lança-t-il

« Oh non… Juste… Pour voir. »

Il lui sourit, elle fit de même et soudain la musique retentit et les joueuses entrèrent en scène. Tout de suite, Clarke trouva Lexa, en tête de son équipe. Elle arborait de multiples tresses qu'elle avait regroupées en une queue de cheval haute. Elle n'était pas du genre à crier ou s'agiter comme la plupart. Elle n'espérait pas non plus que Lexa la distingue dans la foule, elle était simplement contente d'être ici et de la voir jouer.

« Elle est là… Ma sœur je veux dire. » lança Bell en pointant du doigt une belle brune sur le banc « Evidemment, elle va pas jouer tout de suite, mais au moins elle est là. » s'amusa-t-il.

Clarke parcourut l'assistance et retrouva des visages qui lui semblaient familiers : un métisse au crâne rasé et baraqué, au tatouage débordant de son épaule jusqu'à son cou, et une jeune femme d'origine asiatique à ses cotés. Puis elle vit Lexa leur faire un rapide signe : était-ce des amis ? Des proches ? De la famille ?

« Ca va commencer. Au fait, je suis au pôle sport aussi, avec Finn, en baseball. »

« Oh cool … »

« Ca te dit qu'un de ces jours on aille boire un verre ensemble ? »

« Pour… Pourquoi pas. » sourit Clarke.

Le match se déroula sans la moindre anicroche pour les Grounders. La possession de balle était clairement pour eux et la supériorité était à 100% pour eux. Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa : à chaque fois qu'elle touchait la balle, ses gestes étaient gracieux mais aussi volontaires, fluides et rapides. Elle semblait virevolter sur la piste, Clarke comprenait pourquoi elle était capitaine à présent. Evidemment, les Grounders gagnèrent facilement le match.

« J'ai un match mercredi soir, tu viendras me voir ? »

« Oh euh … J'y connais rien en baseball. »

« C'est pas grave, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'on doit gagner. Ca me ferait plaisir, et je crois savoir que ta copine en pince pour Finn… »

Clarke jeta un œil vers Raven qui était avidement occupée à explorer la bouche de Finn. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit « Oui, il faut croire. »

« Alors on se voit mercredi ? »

Clarke soupira avant de jeter un discret sourire vers Lexa qui congratulait ses coéquipières, puis elle se tourna vers lui et opina.

A la fin du match, tous quittèrent les gradins et tandis que Finn, Raven et Bellamy sortirent Clarke crut déceler son prénom dans la foule « Clarke ! Clarke ! » Elle se retourna alors et eut l'agréable surprise de voir Lexa courir en sa direction, essayant de se frayer un chemin par la foule « Tu es venue ! »

« Ah ah oui, je suis nulle au basket donc pour ce que ça vaut : tu as été géniale. »

« Merci. L'équipe va boire un verre, tu veux venir ? »

« Oh … Non désolée je … Je suis pas venue seule. » lança-t-elle en pointant son pouce derrière elle désignant Raven et les deux garçons.

« Oh ok… Une prochaine fois alors ! »

« Oui, promis. »

Lexa la salua alors d'un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Clarke lui sourit poliment avant de rejoindre les autres dehors.

« Alors les filles … Vous voulez sortir quelque part ? »

« Pourquoi pas, Clarke ? »

« Hm… Pas trop tard alors. »

« Ecoutez-moi celle-là : une petite vieille dans un corps d'une jeune ! » gloussa Raven.

* * *

Clarke n'était pas très enjouée, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que ce petit resto aux couleurs d'un Diner's des années 60 était fort sympathique. Finn et Raven roucoulaient entre deux frites tandis que Bellamy et Clarke apprenaient doucement à se connaitre.

« Alors tu es en 4ième année ? »

« Ouaip. J'ai toujours voulu intégrer Polis, c'est une histoire de famille. »

« J'ai cru comprendre ça… Ta sœur y est entrée cette année ? »

« Exact. Alors comment ça se passe en Art ? »

« Ca va, c'est laborieux… »

« C'est quoi tes modèles de prédilection ? »

« J'aime le réalisme. Les visages mais les paysages aussi. »

« Tu dessines des nus ? » sourit-il

« Euh non … Mais je suppose qu'on sera amené à en faire, pourquoi ? »

« Alors je risque d'être sur une de tes toiles alors. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis un des modèles masculins qui sert de nus pour le pôle Art. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ils cherchaient des modèles, ça rapporte un peu d'argent alors j'ai accepté. »

« Oh … »

« Tu rougis ? » s'amusa-t-il

Clarke détourna le regard : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé devoir dessiner des élèves de Polis.

« Et … Les modèles féminins ? »

« Pareil. Tu sembles … surprise ? »

« Je ne pensais pas devoir rencontrer mes modèles nus au détour d'un couloir de cette université à vrai dire. C'est quelque peu… gênant. »

« On ne nous force pas à le faire tu sais. Ceux qui le font sont en accord avec eux-mêmes. De plus, il n'y a aucune honte tant qu'on aime son corps. Je veux dire : je me prends pas pour un apollon mais… Si je peux rendre service. » sourit-il « Tu vas donc me voir nu… Tu auras un avantage sur moi. »

Clarke gloussa alors, ce qui attira l'attention de son amie : finalement, il se pourrait bien que la belle blonde se décoince plus vite que prévu.

Une grosse demi-heure passa alors et les 4 jeunes s'amusaient passablement bien lorsqu'un groupe, visiblement des sportifs, entra dans le restaurant. Clarke reconnut tout de suite quelques joueuses de basket avant de voir émerger Lexa qui demanda une table pour 12. Leur regard se croisa et si Clarke affiche un timide sourire, Lexa opina simplement de la tête et montra un sourire plus franc.

« Hey Bell ! »

Une pétillante brune s'avança alors.

« O'. Bravo pour votre match ! »

« Tu es venu ? »

« J'allais pas louper ça. »

« J'ai joué que 5min… »

« C'est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un qui débute, crois-moi. Oh laisse-moi te présenter Clarke, du pôle Art et son amie Raven en ingénierie. »

« Salut ! Vous avez regardé le match aussi ? »

« Oui, bravo. » lança Clarke, quelque peu gênée tout d'un coup. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard de Lexa au loin.

« Bon je vais rejoindre l'équipe, à plus tard frangin ! » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de repartir vers son groupe d'amis.

« Elle à l'air sympa. » sourit Clarke

« C'est une vraie tête de mule ouais. Bon courage à Lexa pour la diriger. »

« Tu connais Lexa ? »

Bellamy sourit en levant les sourcils « Qui ne connait pas Lexa ici. C'est la star de Polis. »

« Carrément ? »

« Carrément. Ce n'est pas elle qui est venue à Polis, c'est Polis qui est allé à la chercher, c'est rare. Elle aurait jamais pu se payer les frais d'entrée, c'est l'université qui lui a payé, pour 5 ans. »

« Elle est vraiment si douée que ça ? Parce que moi j'y connais rien … »

« Elle est vraiment douée. Elle pourrait avoir un bel avenir dans ce sport. »

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil de nouveau vers la jeune fille qui semblait s'amuser avec ses coéquipières.

* * *

« Dis, tu connais ce mec ? » lança Lexa à Octavia qui venait de la rejoindre à table.

« Hm hm c'est mon frère, Bellamy. »

« Ton frère ? »

« Yep, il joue au baseball, 4ième année. »

« Je sais ça, je savais pas que tu étais sa sœur. »

« Ouais, il est pas très expansif sur sa famille. » sourit la jeune fille.

Mais l'attention de Lexa était déjà retournée vers la jolie blonde qui semblait en grande discussion avec Bellamy. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son attention vers ses amies.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, Lexa avait pour habitude de prendre une douche en se remémorant son match : ses fautes, celles de l'adversaire, ce qu'elle aurait pu améliorer. Puis elle enfila son short et un débardeur trop grand pour elle, avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes et de se pencher sur son bureau pour revoir les dernières tactiques du jour.

Elle étudiait aussi les dizaines de fiches de l'option qu'elle avait choisie. Puis son esprit divagua vers une certaine blonde et en se remémorant ses essais infructueux la semaine passée, elle sourit.

Cette fille était maladroite et avait certainement deux pieds gauches… Et pourtant, même si ce n'était pas la plus grande sportive de l'année, elle avait quelque chose en elle qui piquait sa curiosité.

Puis son attention se tourna de nouveau vers son travail avant que son téléphone ne vibre et qu'elle ne sourit en découvrant l'émetteur.

* * *

Clarke avait encore quelques heures avant de choisir une option. Jamais choix ne fut plus cornélien que celui-ci. Raven avait choisi finalement dessin, espérant de l'aide de sa comparse. Et même si cette dernière l'avait invité à prendre mécanique pour qu'elle puisse, à son tour, l'aider, Clarke avait été assez échaudée avec son échec cuisant au sport.

Elle avait donc longuement étudié la liste des options disponibles : et si le sport n'était plus une option en soi, elle se tourna vers la filière professionnelle et sur une spécialité en particulier.

Le lundi matin, elle déposa donc à l'administration, son choix en espérant que celui-ci serait le bon, puis elle partit en direction de son cours préféré : le dessin pur et dur. Pas l'histoire du dessin ou encore le dessin à travers les âges, non. Là on parlait de dessiner vraiment, que ce soit sur papier, sur toile ou sur tout autre support.

Elle entra dans l'atelier où 15 chevalets trônaient autour d'une estrade vide pour l'instant. Une fois les élèves installés, le professeur s'avança et remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous nous baserons sur les perspectives du corps humain : appréhendez les angles, les ombres de chaque muscle, des bras, des jambes, l'inclinaison de la tête. Pour se faire, nous allons accueillir trois modèles qui se prêteront au jeu. Attention, cet exercice est à prendre au sérieux, votre travail sera évalué. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille et deux garçons entrèrent. Clarke reconnut tout de suite Bellamy, vêtu d'un simple peignoir. Ses joues rosirent instantanément et pourtant, il l'avait prévu deux jours avant qu'il était susceptible d'être un modèle.

Il lui sourit et se posta juste en face d'elle.

Lorsque les peignoirs tombèrent, elle détourna le regard tout d'abord, avant de s'acclimater à la présence de son ami. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il avait choisi une position qui ne laissait rien paraitre de son anatomie intime. Elle l'en remercia d'un signe de tête, il lui sourit en retour. Et lorsque le professeur donna son feu vert, les étudiants commencèrent à dessiner, Clarke n'ayant d'autre choix que de dessiner Bell.

Ce denier ne cessait de la distraire, la fixant d'un petit sourire mutin. Du coup Clarke ne s'appliquait pas vraiment et plusieurs fois le professeur du la reprendre sur quelques perspectives et ombrages faux. Elle s'en voulait, elle se devait à une certaine neutralité… Mais d'avoir Bellamy en face d'elle la chamboulait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

Et après deux heures de dessin, le résultat, au gout de Clarke, n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes et capacités.

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? » lança Bell, tout sourire. Il s'approcha et fit le tour du chevalet et contempla son œuvre « La vache, je ne me savais pas si baraqué ! »

« La ferme, j'ai complètement foiré. »

« Moi je trouve pas. C'est pas mal… T'aurais-je déconcentré ? »

« Tu l'as fais exprès avoue ? »

« Exprès ? »

« De venir à ce cours là. »

Bellamy sourit et lui tapota sur la tête « Ne sois pas si sûre de toi princesse. » Il s'éloigna alors mais se retourna avant de quitter la pièce « La prochaine fois, tu feras le verso. »

Elle dodelina de la tête avant de lui tirer la langue. Il avait quelque chose d'agaçant mais aussi de terriblement mignon. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau sa toile, elle ne put que rougir des contours qu'elle avait dessinés. Elle prit la feuille alors, la roula dans un tube et quitta l'atelier.

En chemin, elle croisa Raven qui semblait discuter avec ferveur avec deux autres étudiants « Hey Clarkie ! Alors ça crayonne dur ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Je te présente Jasper, qui est en mécanique avec moi, et Monty, en informatique. »

« Salut. »

« Salut. Alors c'est toi la fameuse Clarke. Raven ne parle que de toi. Tu es en Art c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« On va faire une petite soirée pizza ensemble, y'aura certainement Finn et peut-être … Bellamy. Ca te dit ? »

« Euh … Pourquoi pas. On en reparle ce soir tu veux ? »

« Ok. Bon, j'te laisse, à plus tard. »

Raven disparut alors, laissant Clarke à son prochain cours, qui n'était autre que son option.

* * *

Elle avait choisi une option qui était à sa portée, du moins le pensait-elle. Alors elle se rendit dans une salle ou trônaient une vingtaine de tables, plus des étagères remplies de nourritures, sans parler des appareils électroménagers.

« Bienvenue à l'atelier cuisine ! » lança une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, petite et rondouillarde aux cheveux crêpés.

Clarke prit place à une des tables sur laquelle était posé un tablier et l'enfila avant de voir arriver d'autres étudiants dont un qui attirait tout de suite l'attention de la jolie blonde.

« Lexa ? »

La jolie brunette se figea alors avant de sourire à Clarke « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai pris cette option… »

« Le basket c'est définitivement pas pour toi. » sourit Lexa

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me dis qu'au moins, derrière les fourneaux, ça devrait bien se passer… Enfin j'espère. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la cuisine ? »

« C'est mon passe-temps. »

« C'est plutôt ironique pour une sportive d'aimer la nourriture non ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'adore manger, je fais juste attention. » sourit-elle

« Je sens que je vais encore me rendre ridicule… »

« Mais non. Je t'aiderai si tu le souhaites. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sur. »

Et les deux heures suivantes se passèrent agréablement bien pour la plus grande surprise de Clarke : elle s'aperçut que Lexa était aussi à l'aise avec un ballon entre les mains que des spatules et du sucre. A vrai dire, elle retrouvait dans sa façon de monter les blancs en neige ou de se servir d'une poche à douille de Lexa assez ressemblante avec sa façon de jouer : délicate mais aussi ferme.

Clarke passa le plus clair de son temps à admirer la jeune fille plutôt que de suivre sa recette. Malgré tout, en regardant simplement Lexa s'exécuter, elle avait beaucoup appris. Et il semblait que Lexa elle-même, aimait à être cette sorte de guide.

A la fin de l'atelier, Clarke et Lexa restèrent un petit moment à l'atelier, cette dernière essayant de parfaire ses cupcakes.

« Wow, ton glaçage … On dirait une pub pour une pâtisserie de grand luxe ! »

« J'adore la pâtisserie… »

« T'es vachement douée en tout cas. Y'a un truc que tu sais pas faire ou que tu fais mal ? Non pas que j'aimerais être rassurée mais si c'est le niveau que demande Polis, je suis loin du compte. » s'amusa Clarke

« La cuisine est ma passion. J'aime ce que je fais, tout comme au basket. Je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que l'on réussit ce qu'on entreprend. »

« J'aime cette philosophie de vie. » sourit Clarke

« Tu en veux hein ? » lança Lexa en lui tendant le plateau de cupcakes qui venaient tout juste de sortir du four.

« Merci. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te proposer mes cupcakes… Sinon je vais avoir l'entièreté de tes fans sur le dos pour empoisonnement. »

Lexa lâcha un rire qui sonna divinement bien aux oreilles de la jolie blonde. Lorsqu'il fallut laisser la place au prochain cours, c'est ensemble que Lexa et Clarke retournèrent aux dortoirs des filles.

« Bien, je te laisse ici. Garde les cupcakes si tu veux. »

« Merci, Raven va les engloutir ! »

« Dis, mercredi soir j'ai un match … Tu veux venir le voir ? »

« Mercredi… Oh… Je peux pas, je vais voir un match de baseball. »

« Oh de baseball, ok, ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois peut-être. » sourit-elle

« Pas de soucis. Ton prochain match c'est quand ?

" Oh pas avant dimanche après-midi. »

« Alors je prends rendez-vous pour dimanche ! »

« Entendu, bonne soirée Clarke. »

« A toi aussi. »

Et quand la jolie blonde rentra dans sa chambre, Raven l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ? »

« Oh pour rien… Alors, ta journée ? »

« Ca a été… Oh tiens, des cupcakes de l'atelier cuisine. »

« Tu cuisines toi ? »

« Mon option, mais ceux-là sont de Lexa. »

« Lexa … Intéressant. Et tes cours de dessin ? »

« Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Raven sortit de sous sa couette le tube à dessin de Clarke et en sortit l'esquisse qu'elle avait faite de Bellamy.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ? »

« Je fouille pas, c'était sur ton lit. Dis donc, ça serait pas le pote de Finn ça … » dit-elle en déroulant le dessin, haussant un sourcil de satisfaction.

« Arrête ! »

« La vache, il est vachement bien gaulé… Ca me ferait presque regretter Finn… »

« T'es lourde. »

« Mais t'inquiète pas, je marche pas sur les plates-bandes de mes amies. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bellamy et toi. »

« Y'a pas de _Bellamy et toi_. »

« Mais je me trompe si je dis que tu aimerais bien ? Ou du moins que tu y penses ? »

« … »

« Je le savais ! » lança Raven en sautillant sur son lit

« La ferme. Y'a rien du tout. Il est juste gentil. »

« Ouais, tellement gentil qu'il te laisse le dessiner à poil… »

« Il était modèle. »

« Ouais, ouais, pile en face de toi … Et alors, est-ce qu'il est… Enfin, est-ce que Mère Nature l'a généreusement doté ? »

« T'es franchement nulle, sérieux ! Et pour te répondre : j'en sais rien, j'ai pas regardé et il a fait en sorte de … rien me montrer. »

« En plus c'est un gentleman… » minauda Raven

« Je vais finir par t'étouffer avec ces cupcakes, comme ça je ne t'entendrais plus. »

« Quelle violence ! Que dirait ton petit copain nudiste huh ? »

« La ferme ! »

Clarke bondit alors sur son lit et la roua de coups gentiment. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de l'attitude de Bellamy, plus qu'intéressé, et celui plus distant de Lexa. Et pourtant, son attention semblait plus tournée vers la jolie brune. Finalement, cette année serait bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

 **TBC**


	4. Quiproquos

**Okayyyyyyyyy alors alors, que pensez-vous cette scène clexa du dernier épisode ?!**

 **On voulait un échange de salive entre elles ... bon bah voilà (dixit Adina XD)**

 **Bon, désolée de poster si tard, mais je suis partie à l'autre bout du monde ce WE pour un anniv' (aka le Nord pas de Calais), et je rentre à peine !**

 **Bref, ma vie on s'en fout, mais du coup, pour fêter le retour de notre Heda préférée et me faire pardonner, un chapitre bien long où il se passe énormément de choses ... Des bonnes comme des mauvaises !  
**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Quiproquos**

Le mercredi suivant, Raven et Clarke se préparèrent pour ce que Raven appelait « leur sortie de la semaine ». Ce soir était le premier match des joueurs de baseball et c'était un événement à Polis, tout comme tous les matchs des trois équipes phares : le basket, le baseball et la natation.

Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception : au stade de Polis, tout avait été fait pour soutenir l'équipe en place : orchestre, pompom girls, banderoles, mascotte… Raven elle-même arborait les couleurs de l'équipe avec un maillot de baseball bleu marine et gris.

« Roh regarde cette ambiance ! »

Clarke soupira alors : le baseball l'emballait encore moins que le basket et pendant un quart de seconde, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue.

Bien sûr Bellamy le lui avait demandé et elle aurait pu poliment refuser. Mais il était gentil et prévenant, alors pourquoi pas…

Dans cette optique, elle avait décidé de se donner une chance, au moins pour se socialiser. Alors quand elles prirent place dans les gradins, Raven s'égosilla pour appeler Finn. Ce dernier se tourna, lui fit signe avant de taper dans les cotes de Bell pour attirer son attention vers Clarke. Il lui fit signe alors d'approcher.

Elle descendit les gradins et le rejoignit près de la grille séparant les gradins de la piste.

« T'es venue… »

« Je n'allais pas manquer ça. » dit-elle dans un sourire forcé

« Tu vas me porter chance alors ? »

« Ne me mets pas ça sur les épaules, si jamais vous perdez, je vais être le chat noir de l'équipe. »

« On ne perd jamais. » sourit-il, confiant

« Vantard. »

« Tu verras. Si on gagne, tu viens boire avec nous après ? »

« J'en sais rien… Demain c'est une grosse journée. »

« Ecoute, on voit ça après le match, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Puis elle remonta dans les gradins où Raven l'attendait avec un grand sourire « Bah alors, il peut plus se passer de toi ? »

« Encore un commentaire et ce soir tu dors dans le couloir. »

« Crois-moi, ce soir je ne dormirai pas dans la chambre, quoiqu'il arrive. » sourit-elle

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en dodelinant de la tête puis l'agitation se fit sentir lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain.

« T'es conscience qu'on connait absolument pas les règles de ce jeu ? »

« Absolument. Mais je viens pour les joueurs moi. Tant que je sais qu'on est en bleu et eux en rouge, j'ai pas besoin de plus. »

* * *

Le jeu dura une éternité, du moins c'est ce que pensa Clarke : il faisait froid, elle n'y comprenait rien : elle s'agitait lorsque les groupies s'agitaient, elle criait quand les autres criaient … Mais au bout d'un moment, elle fut lasse. Elle avait beau afficher des sourires de façade lorsque Bellamy lui jetait quelques regards, elle n'arrivait pas à accrocher. A l'inverse, Raven semblait tellement dans le jeu qu'elle apparaissait presque comme une experte à hurler « Home run » ou encore en encourageant Finn à chaque tour de terrain.

Clarke ne reviendrait pas à un tel match, elle se l'était jurée. Et même si le basket n'était pas des plus passionnants pour elle, au moins ils étaient à l'intérieur et au chaud.

Lorsque le match se termina, Raven dévala les gradins pour rejoindre Finn qui lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, puis elle remonta pour rejoindre Clarke.

« Ils font un débrief et prennent une douche et on les rejoint sur le parking. »

« Super, je meurs de froid moi ! » grogna Clarke qui n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans son lit au chaud.

« C'que tu peux être chiante. Hey je t'ais accompagné au match de basket hein ! Tu me dois bien ça ! »

« Ok, ok … Mais mettons-nous au chaud un peu s'il te plait… Je ne sens plus mes pieds. »

Il se passa une très grosse demi-heure lorsque Finn et Bellamy sortirent et retrouvèrent les filles sur le parking.

Et tandis que Raven sauta littéralement au cou de Finn pour l'embrasser, Clarke resta en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise, tout comme Bellamy. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, avant de se sourire et de s'approcher.

« Beau match. »

« Merci, je t'avais dis qu'on gagnerait. » sourit-il

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dites les amoureux, on va boire un verre pour fêter ça ? » lança Finn

« C'est ok pour moi, Clarke ? »

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers une Raven au regard suppliant, puis opina en soupira légèrement. Bellamy se colla à elle avant de lui prendre la main et de la conduire dans sa voiture où, tous les quatre, ils se rendirent dans un bar.

Après quelques verres, Finn et Raven semblaient avoir largement entamé leur soirée, laissant Bellamy et Clarke sur le coté. Finalement c'est Finn qui donna le feu vert pour repartir vers les dortoirs. Et si Raven avaient suivi ce dernier naturellement, Clarke resta quelque peu coincée sur le parking.

« Bon, c'était une chouette soirée. »

« Oui, c'était sympa. »

« Je te verrais au prochain match alors ? »

« Oh euh … Ecoute, je voudrais pas te vexer mais … Le baseball c'est pas mon truc. J'y comprends rien et … ça m'ennuie. » minauda Clarke, fautive.

Bellamy se mit à rire alors « Y'a pas de soucis, vraiment. »

« T'es pas vexé, ni fâché ? »

« Pourquoi ? Chacun son truc. T'aime pas le baseball, c'est pas un drame. Je sais pas dessiner moi. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est moins ce que tu dessines que celle qui tient le crayon. » Clarke sourit alors « J'espère … Que c'est pareil pour toi. »

« Huh ? »

« Que ce qui t'intéresse c'est moins le jeu que le joueur. » sourit-il « Je t'avouerais que je suis moins confiant que sur le terrain. » dit-il en se massant la nuque.

« Ouais … Je suis pas plus loquace sur ce genre de sujet… »

« J'espère que je te fais pas fuir non plus. »

« Oh non, non c'est juste que… Je suis assez asociale en fait : j'ai du mal avec congénères. Je travaille là-dessus, mais c'est pas encore ça … »

« Nous voilà bien tiens ! » Sourit-il « Mais peut-être que tous les deux on … » Il s'approcha alors « On pourrait peut-être … » Il posa ses mains sur sa taille « Apprendre tous les deux ? » Il se colla un peu plus et se pencha « T'en dis quoi ? » ses lèvres touchèrent alors les siennes et, ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de la jeune fille, il accentua le geste, l'enlaçant par la même occasion. Après quelques secondes effrénées, ils se séparèrent, le feu aux joues.

« Bon … Je … Décidément, c'est une bonne soirée hein … »

Clarke gloussa alors avant de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille « Ouais … C'était… Bien. »

« Alors … On va se revoir ? »

« Oh bah certainement … Je veux dire, on est sur le même campus après tout … »

« Ouais enfin je veux dire : se revoir … En dehors des cours. »

Clarke se figea alors, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette demande « Je … Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Cool. Alors … Je te souhaite bonne nuit et … On se rappelle. » Il pianota sur son téléphone et Clarke reçut soudain un message « Comme ça tu as le mien. »

« Et toi, comment as-tu eu le mien ? »

« Raven me l'a donné … » Elle haussa un sourcil « J'osais pas te le demander. »

« Oh ok… »

« A plus alors … » Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'éloigner non sans se retourner quelques fois pour la regarder. Elle lui fit un signe amical avant de rentrer à son tour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre qu'elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir tenu.

Elle frôla ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts : _oui bon ok, il embrasse pas mal_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit, puis fixa le lit vide de Raven, avant, finalement, de s'engouffrer dans sa cabine de douche. A mesure que l'eau brûlante coulait le long de son corps, elle se remémora sa soirée : ce match pénible et ces baisers coincés… Sortaient-ils officiellement ensemble ? Elle qui pensait que ce genre de sportif ne sortait qu'avec des cheerleaders…

Ses esprits étaient embrouillés, une nuit de repos ne serait pas superflu…

* * *

Dès le lendemain, elle croisa Lexa dans l'ascenseur, ce qui eut don de la faire sourire de si bon matin. Raven n'avait pas remontré le bout de son nez, présageant d'une issue heureuse pour elle.

« Salut ! »

« Salut. Alors, ton amie a-t-elle aimé les cupcakes ? » sourit Lexa

« Raven ? Elle m'en a laissé aucun. »

« Quel dommage. Je vais être obligée d'en refaire … » s'amusa Lexa

« Quel dommage en effet. »

Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lexa s'éloigna « Bon, à plus tard ! »

Clarke ne répondit que par un geste timide mais stupide avant qu'une bombe latine n'explose dans la cage d'ascenseur en la personne de Raven qui, littéralement, bondit sur Clarke alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à en sortir.

« Clarke ! Ah Clarke, faut que je te raconte ! Non toi raconte, comment ça s'est terminé avec Bellamy ? Oh non attends, faut que j'te raconte ma fin de soirée ! »

« Raven, calme-toi, respire. Je dois aller en cours, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher pour faire de même. »

« Non, non, non attends ! »

« Raven, tu me raconteras tes exploits pus tard, je suis déjà à la bourre. »

« Mais… mais… » Clarke était déjà loin lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur une Raven frustrée.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas appeler cela du harcèlement… Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que recevoir au moins 5 messages de Bell en moins de 2h était quelque chose dont Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu cela avec Wells… En même temps, sa relation avec lui était quelque peu différente : amis d'enfance, ils s'étaient rapprochés naturellement avant de franchir le pas, tous les deux pour la première fois. Mais après « l'étape sexe », comme aimait à l'appeler Raven, les choses devinrent différentes : leur relation amicale avait disparu, gâchant leur relation en général. Tout se compliqua alors et, finalement, Clarke avait rompu, le poids d'un amant étant trop lourd à porter.

Bizarrement, sa première fois avec une fille avait été moins prise de tête : elles s'étaient connue dans une file d'attente pour un concert, avaient sympathisé et s'étaient échangées leur numéro pour se rappeler quelques jours plus tard.

Finalement après quelques sorties et rencards, Clarke avait décidé de se lancer et c'est un soir d'Octobre, juste après la soirée d'Halloween, qu'elles passèrent la nuit ensemble. Les choses s'étaient déroulées naturellement elles aussi … Cette relation n'était pas vraiment sérieuse et c'est sans prise de tête que Clarke avait abordé sa première fois avec une fille… Bien sur, elles n'étaient pas restées longtemps ensemble après cela, une crise existentielle avait poussé Clarke à s'éloigner le temps de « réfléchir » sur sa propre sexualité.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en relation humaine, et encore moins en relation amoureuse. Elle avait toujours évité les interactions avec autrui, se cantonnant à son cercle restreint d'amis, qui se bornait à Raven à vrai dire, préférant se plonger dans les études et sa passion pour le dessin.

Elle n'avait, depuis, plus eu aucune relation sentimentale, ce qui faisait d'elle une réelle autiste des sentiments, c'était le terme préféré de Raven pour la décrire.

Alors se retrouver ici, dans une des plus prestigieuses universités de ce pays, à commencer une relation qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

« Hey Clarkie, ça va ? »

« Hm ? Ouais … Je … »

« Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? »

« Oui, oui Raven j'ai entendu toute l'histoire : O combien Finn est un bon coup au lit, O combien il avait été prévenant, un vrai gentleman. J'ai tout entendu Raven. » sourit-elle, lasse.

« Bon et toi alors, tu m'as pas dis comment c'était fini ta soirée avec Bellamy. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé … Il m'a raccompagné, on a échangé nos numéros … Il m'a embrassé et je suis rentrée dans … »

« … Attends, attends … Il t'a embrassé ? Et tu balances cette info comme ça, entre la poire et le fromage ? Mais raconte ! Il embrasse bien ? Il t'a dis quelque chose ? »

« Juste … Qu'il avait aimé la soirée …. »

« Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? »

« J'en sais rien… On s'est juste embrassé une fois. Il m'a envoyé pleins de messages aujourd'hui… »

« Tu y as répondu j'espère ? »

« … »

« C'est pas vrai Clarkie ! Tu pourrais passer la seconde non ? »

« Et faire comme toi : m'envoyer un mec à peine 1 semaine après la rentrée ?! Non merci. »

« Y'a aucune loi qui interdit ça ? En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était un coup d'un soir. Pour me faire taxer de trainée tout le long de ma scolarité ici, merci bien. Finn est gentil avec moi, je crois qu'on a accroché tout de suite lui et moi. »

« Tant mieux pour vous alors … »

« Tu devrais te laisser une chance avec Bell, il a l'air sympa. »

« … »

« C'est lui ou alors tu te lances avec ta belle basketteuse ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Il faut absolument se caser ici ? »

« Non, pas forcément … Mais quand tu as de telles opportunités … Ca serait bête de passer à coté. »

« … »

« Penses-y… Clarke, tu as aussi le droit de te détendre, ok ? »

La jolie blonde sourit alors avant de prendre quelques livres et de feuilleter quelques pages, puis elle prit un carnet avec plusieurs fiches « Et merde … »

« Quoi ? »

« Il me manque des fiches… »

« Ca ressemble à quoi ? »

« Des fiches Raven : rectangulaire, blanche quadrillée … Merde, qu'est-ce que j'en ais foutu ? »

« T'en as besoin ? »

« Pour demain, mon option. »

« Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un qui est dans cette option… » Clarke stoppa tout alors et leva les yeux vers Raven « Quoi ? »

Elle bondit hors de son lit, enfila un gilet, puis sortit de la chambre « Je reviens ! »

Clarke monta un étage, ne se prenant pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de chambre n°12, elle hésita un court instant, jetant un œil sur sa montre : il était près de 20h, peut-être n'était-elle pas là ? Peut-être avait-elle un entrainement ou une sortie entre amis ?

Finalement, la situation la poussa à toquer, elle n'avait plus le choix. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et Lexa apparut, tout sourire. Clarke sursauta avant de sourire à son tour.

« Oh Clarke, ça va ? »

« Ca va… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa gloussa « Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? »

« Hm ? Oh, oh oui, pardon ! J'ai … J'ai perdu ma fiche de la recette n°4, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Tu l'aurais pas par hasard ? Je la recopie et te la donne aussi tôt ! »

« Hm, je dois l'avoir là. Entre. »

Lexa s'écarta et Clarke entra, fermant la porte derrière elle « Wow, je savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir des chambres individuelles ici. »

« Oh c'est l'apanage d'un petit nombre. » Lexa fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau, tandis que Clarke vaqua son regard dans toute la pièce : des posters aux murs, la majorité sur le basket évidemment, des vêtements un peu partout sur le sol et le lit, trahissant d'un manque flagrant de rigueur sur le ménage. Des photos aux murs et sur la table de chevet. Clarke s'appesantit sur quelques photos où l'on pouvait voir Lexa en compagnie d'une jeune fille, souvent la même : une belle métisse aux yeux verts. Elles semblaient s'amuser sur plusieurs photos et être très proches.

« Au fait, fais pas attention au bordel… Je suis pas vraiment une fée du logis. »

« Non c'est … C'est pas grave. Je suis pareille… En fait non, mais avec Raven, j'ai appris à faire avec. » sourit-elle

« Raven c'est ta compagne de chambre c'est ça ? »

« Et aussi ma meilleure amie. »

« Vous êtes entrées ensemble à Polis ? »

« Moi en Art, elle en ingénierie, spécialité mécanique. Dis … Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« C'est vrai que c'est Polis qui t'a recruté ? »

Lexa se redressa et lui sourit « Des rumeurs ? »

« Non enfin … J'en sais rien, c'est Bellamy qui m'a dis ça alors … »

« Bellamy ? Blake ? Au baseball ? »

« Euh … Oui. »

« Hm, qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, avant que je fouille dans les siennes. » dit-elle d'un air sérieux avant de fixer une Clarke dont les joues s'incendiaient « Mais dans ce cas-là, il n'a pas tort. » Lexa vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, invitant Clarke à s'asseoir sur son lit « Je n'aurais jamais pu me payer les frais d'entrées. Non pas que je sois pauvre ou quoique se soit … Mais… J'aurais jamais pu, pas avec ma famille. Tu es fille unique ? »

« Oui. »

« Moi j'ai 3 frère et sœurs. C'est étrange que ton Bellamy ne t'ait pas parlé de ma famille. » Clarke nota le ton tant moqueur que rancunier de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom du sportif. Etait-ce de la jalousie ?

« La famille Benetton. T'as jamais entendu parler ? » Clarke fit _non_ de la tête « On nous appelle comme ça parce que mes parents étaient … ils étaient plutôt libres d'esprit. Mon père avait une grosse entreprise forestière, ce qui nous a mis à l'abri du besoin. Du coup, mes parents ont vécu une vie de bohème : voyageant d'îles en îles… Ma mère était incapable d'avoir des enfants, ils ont décidé alors d'adopter au gré de leur voyage : ils ont d'abord adopté mon frère ainé sur l'île d'Haïti, puis ma sœur ainée en Indonésie, ma sœur cadette en Islande. »

« Et toi, tu viens d'où ? » sourit Clarke

« D'Australie. Du moins une petite île aux alentours. J'ai été abandonnée par ma mère biologique car elle était trop jeune lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte. »

« Wow, sacré histoire … Mais attends, ton frère et ta sœur ainés … Ils sont venus à ton premier match non ? Ainsi qu'à la fête de bienvenue ? »

« Exact. »

Clarke se souvint alors de ce grand métis baraqué et tatoué et de cette très belle jeune femme à la crinière de lionne et aux yeux légèrement bridés.

« Ils ont fait Polis avant moi, Lincoln est d'ailleurs entraineur ici, dans l'équipe de football US. Anya seconde Indra, notre entraineur. »

« Tu as une seconde sœur, plus jeune je présume ? »

« Elle a 13 ans. Elle est dans une école privée. »

« Mais … tes parents … »

« Ils sont morts. » sourit-elle, détachée.

« Oh, désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être … Sauf si tu es à l'origine de la plaque de glace dans ce tournant qui leur a valu une sortie de route spectaculaire. C'est Lincoln et Anya qui ont pris soin de nous, maintenant la famille liée. » Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de fixer la jolie blonde « Et toi alors … Ca fait quoi d'être fille unique ? »

« Oh … C'est beaucoup de responsabilités pour ce que c'est : nos parents comptent sur nous, ils mettent tous leurs espoirs dans le seul enfant qu'ils ont pu faire, n'espérant pas d'échec qu'un second enfant aurait pu rattraper. J'ai toujours porté les espoirs de ma mère à reprendre le flambeau de son cabinet médical. Elle aurait aimé que j'intègre Polis au pôle Science comme elle avait pu le faire des années auparavant … Mais j'ai bien voulu entrer ici à mes seules conditions. »

« L'art. »

« Exact. »

« Et ton père en pensait quoi ? »

« Oh c'était un ingénieur … Mais il n'a jamais voulu que je reprenne le flambeau. »

« Il a quand même du être fière de ton entrée à Polis non ? »

« Oh il est mort avant d'avoir pu le savoir. »

« Oh … déso… »

« Nuh nuh, à moins que tu ais provoqué sa crise cardiaque. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors avant qu'un petit silence gênant ne s'installe. Lexa se racla alors la gorge avant de retourner à la recherche de ses fiches. Clarke resta assise, détailla les décorations une fois de plus.

« Ah, ca y est ! Je l'ais retrouvé ! Tiens. »

« Oh super … Les lasagnes, voilà, c'est ça ! »

« Tu vas nous faire un plat du tonnerre ? » gloussa Lexa

« Oh ça va, moque-toi … »

« Non, non, loin de là. »

« C'est facile pour toi, tu es douée en tout : basket, cuisine … Y'a guère qu'en ménage que tu sembles avoir un problème. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » s'insurgea faussement la jeune fille

« Oh désolée, ais-je vexé miss Woods ? La Grande Lexa Woods ? »

La jolie brunette sourit alors « Bien, il se fait tard … »

« Oh oui bien sur… » Clarke se leva alors mais avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna « Au fait, samedi soir on va boire un verre avec des potes, si tu veux venir … »

« Oh demain soir ? J'ai… J'ai une amie qui vient et… »

« Bah tu peux l'inviter si tu veux. » sourit Clarke

« Non Clarke je … C'est ma … petite amie. »

« Oh … »

« Et on ne se voit pas souvent alors … Comme ce week-end elle est là… »

« Oh … Oooohh je vois, ok, pas de problème ! »

« Ca … Ca ne te pose pas de problème j'espère ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que … Que je sois … gay. Enfin, c'est pas un secret ici, je ne l'ais jamais caché. »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine alors et son souffle fut court « Oh … Bien sur que non. Mais l'invitation tiens toujours hein : si un jour toi et ta copine vous souhaitez boire un verre… »

« Merci, c'est gentil. Si tu viens au match de Dimanche, j'aimerais te la présenter. »

« Super ! » s'enjoua faussement la jolie blonde « Bon et bien … A demain pour l'atelier … »

« A demain. »

Puis Lexa referma sa porte, et le sourire de façade de Clarke s'effaça d'un seul coup. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'engouffra sous sa couette devant une Raven surprise « Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Clarke ? »

« _El ma mune coffine_ … »

« Hein ? »

Clarke sortit la tête de sous sa couette « Elle a une copine. »

« De qui tu p… Oh… S'agirait-il d'une certaine basketteuse ? »

« C'était obligé qu'une fille comme ça soit prise … Et le pire ? Elle est gay ! »

« Ca t'aurait laissé une chance… Elle est où sa copine ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, hors de Polis. Elle vient ce week-end la voir. »

« C'est parfait ça ! »

« Parfait ? »

« Si vraiment elle t'intéresse, tu as la possibilité de la voir tous les jours si tu le souhaites, contrairement à sa copine visiblement. Ca fait de toi une chanceuse avec un sérieux avantage sur elle. »

« T'es folle, elle est prise, je lâche l'affaire. »

« Alors arrête de me saouler avec elle, et sors avec Bell ! »

« Si c'était aussi simple … »

« Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« J'ai vu des photos de Lexa avec une fille, je sais pas si c'est elle ou pas : métisse aux yeux verts, elle a l'air sublime… Lexa m'a dit qu'elle serait là pour son match de dimanche… »

« Parfait, on va aller tâter la concurrence ! »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'aller à ce match ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? T'as pas envie de savoir à qui tu pourrais te mesurer ?! »

« J'ai pas l'intention de faire une compétition. »

« Bah tu devrais ! On a jamais rien sans rien … »

Clarke haussa les épaules : après tout, à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre ? Une fille comme Lexa à qui tout souriait, était forcément prise. Serait-elle jalouse ou juste dépitée ? Une pointe de déception l'envahit alors… Son choix était-il donc tout tracé ? Après tout Bellamy était gentil… Et Lexa si lointaine.

* * *

« Ca m'a surpris quand tu m'as envoyé ce message… Vu que tu n'as pas répondu aux miens. »

« Désolée, ce début de semaine a été complètement dingue… J'espère que le rythme va s'apaiser un peu… »

« L'espoir fait vivre. » sourit Bell « Tu veux un verre encore ? »

« Non merci, je crois que j'ai assez eu de bières pour ce soir. »

« On peut aller prendre l'air si tu veux ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Bellamy paya évidemment la note et accompagna, en véritable gentleman, la jolie blonde vers un petit parc. Ils marchèrent un moment, Bell glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune fille.

« On est bien là non ? »

« Oui… »

Il s'arrêta avant de défaire sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Clarke, dans un sourire charmeur et charmant. Elle sourit alors : il était si doux avec elle. Etait-ce simplement une tactique pour la mettre dans son lit plus rapidement ?

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non… Je … » Comment abordé le sujet sans paraitre ni à coté de la plaque, ni comme une vierge effarouchée ? Elle soupira alors avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser doucement. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il la garda dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus langoureusement, ses mains se glissant sous la veste.

« Tu … Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? »

Clarke se raidit alors et s'écarta un peu « Pas ce soir, désolée. »

« Ok, pas de problème. J'te ramène ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils regagnèrent le dortoir des filles. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant que Clarke ne lui souhaite bonne nuit, lui promettant de le rappeler le lendemain. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, ceci n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ?

Bien évidemment, une telle soirée ne pouvait se clôturer sans le sempiternel interrogatoire de Raven qui empêcha Clarke de se laisser tomber de fatigue dans son lit.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Sympa… On a été boire un verre et il m'a raccompagné. »

« Et … ? »

« Et on s'est embrassé de nouveau si c'est ça qui t'intéresse. »

« Evidemment que c'est ce qui m'intéresse ! Et rien de plus ? »

« Il m'a proposé de venir dans sa chambre mais j'ai refusé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que s'il ne veut que coucher avec moi, il va galérer ! » sourit Clarke

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ca se trouve il veut juste passer à un stade supérieur. »

« On se connait à peine… »

« Tu es vieux jeu. Ca n'aurait pas à voir avec ton cours commun avec Lexa aujourd'hui par hasard ? »

« Absolument pas. »

A vrai dire, Clarke n'était pas totalement sincère avec son amie. Le matin-même, elle avait effectivement eu cours de cuisine avec Lexa. Bien vite, Clarke comprit que les choses avaient changé entre elles : même si la jolie blonde avait essayé de paraitre normale, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre elles. Bien sur, Lexa ne remarqua rien, Clarke savait dissimuler à merveille ces choses là et l'atelier cuisine se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices. Mais pour Clarke, la donne avait changé : Lexa n'était pas disponible, elle ne pouvait être qu'une simple amie… Elle était amoureuse d'une autre, le chapitre était clos. Et comme Raven le lui avait suggéré : pour se remettre de cette déception, il fallait remonter à cheval ou, comme elle l'avait si bien formulé « monter sur Bellamy ». Alors elle se laissa convaincre : elle lui laissa un message pour lui demander s'il était disponible le soir même. Clarke ne fut même pas surprise lorsqu'il répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative.

Pourtant, elle était partie sur une mauvaise impression pour ce rencard, mais finalement Bellamy avait été charmant et avait su rendre l'atmosphère légère. Peut-être était-ce le moment de se laisser aller… Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ? Ils sortiraient ensemble un moment avant que Polis ne les sépare à cause d'un planning impossible à tenir pour un couple ? Ils coucheraient peut-être ensemble avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber pour reporter son attention sur une autre 1ière année crédule.

Peu importait au final, elle aurait tout le loisir de ne pas le croiser, Polis était grand, et elle avait fort à faire. Et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec Bellamy ce soir … Au final, elle s'était amusée et lui avait même répondu par un grand oui lorsqu'elle reçut un message juste avant de se coucher pour aller au ciné avec lui le lendemain.

« Dis donc … Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? » sourit Raven

« Rien à voir. J'ai décidé de prendre la vie comme elle vient. Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois. »

« Tu vas coucher avec lui sans l'aimer ? Mon Dieu mais … Ou est Clarke, qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? Répondez ! » lança la jolie hispanique en secouant son amie par les épaules.

« Comme si tu aimais Finn… » ironisa Clarke

« Hey, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Lui et ses belles paires de miches ! Sans compter ce petite truc qu'il me fait à chaque fois … »

« Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon, stop. » lança la jeune fille en se bouchant les oreilles

« En tout cas ma vieille, si tu couches avec lui, je veux, tu m'entends, je veux un rapport détaillé des faits ! »

« T'es pas bien toi … »

« Bah quoi ? J'te signale que j'aurais bien voulu t'en parler à toi de ma première fois avec Finn, tu as fais ta petite prude. Mais moi, j'ai envie de savoir ! »

« Bien sur, je te raconterais tout en détails, promis. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Espèce d'obsédée ! Allez, dors ! »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle, sérieux… »

« Ouais, ouais je sais, je suis chiante à mourir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es toujours mon amie… » lança Clarke en baillant avant de se recoucher. Bien évidemment, elle ne s'endormit pas sans avoir une pensée pour Lexa, qui devait se trouver en ce moment même avec sa copine, venue pour le week-end. Elle imaginait qu'elles ne sortiraient pas de sa chambre avant le match de dimanche.

* * *

Bellamy et Clarke étaient sortis de Polis. Ils s'étaient rendus à Washington pour une petite visite des lieux, finissant, évidemment, par le Capitole et la Maison Blanche.

« C'est superbe, merci beaucoup. »

Main dans la main, Bellamy avait fait en sorte que ce rencard se déroulerait parfaitement : il avait pris l'attention de payer la moindre chose à Clarke : que ce soit du verre, au popcorn, de la place de ciné, à la glace, il ne laissait rien au hasard, Clarke n'avait qu'à se laisser guider. La seule chose qu'elle eut à faire fut de choisir le film et, évidemment, peu importe le choix, Bellamy était toujours d'accord.

« Alors, action, romance ou SF ? »

« Hm j'en sais rien… SF ? Ca raconte quoi ? »

« Hm _Lost in Earth_ ? Un groupe d'ados est envoyé sur Terre pour voir si c'est viable après une attaque nucléaire des décennies plus tôt. Ils découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. »

« Hm mouais … Pourquoi pas. »

« On peut regarder autre chose si tu veux ? »

« Horreur ? »

« Y'a _The visit_ … »

« Allons pour ça ! » Bellamy lâcha un petit rire « Quoi, pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Parce que t'es bien la seule fille que je connaisse qui préfère aller voir un film d'horreur ou de SF plutôt qu'un truc à l'eau de rose… »

« Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. » sourit-elle

« Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué… » opina-t-il « Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

Et bien sur, la séance de ciné, se transforma en séance de pelotage, notamment lors des moments stressants où Bellamy ne se priva pas de rassurer Clarke par quelques baisers et main baladeuse.

« Alors il t'a plu le film ? » demanda Bellamy au sortir du cinéma

« Peu de dialogue et beaucoup de sang, c'était fun. »

« T'as pas eu peur ? »

« Oh comment aurais-je eu peur avec toi me protégeant huh ? » ironisa-t-elle « D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi avoir tes mains sur ma poitrine est sensé me protéger. »

Bellamy éclata de rire « Oh ça, c'est une vieille technique de défense. Très pratique. »

« Je veux bien te croire, tu l'as répété au moins 3 fois. » sourit la jeune fille

« J'ai été lourd à ce point ? »

« Non… Au contraire. »

« Alors… Tu verrais pas un inconvénient à ce que … Je recommence ? »

« Me peloter au cinéma est une chose, dans la rue c'est autre chose. »

« Qui a dit que je ferais ça dans la rue ? » Clarke le fixa alors « Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? Finn n'est pas là. Alors … »

Clark hésita un court instant avant de lui sourire « D'accord. »

* * *

Le chemin les menant jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons sembla interminable. Clarke se demanda, jusqu'au dernier moment, si tout cela était raisonnable … Après tout, elle l'avait dis, ils ne vivaient qu'une fois.

« Ok, surtout regarde pas le bordel. »

Ils entrèrent et Clarke sourit alors au désordre ambiant : était-ce l'apanage des sportifs d'être aussi bordéliques ? Sa chambre ressemblait fortement à celle de Lexa avec des posters sportifs au mur, des fringues un peu partout que Bellamy se dépêcha de cacher.

« Désolé, je pensais pas … recevoir. »

 _Bah tiens, comme si tu avais pas dans l'idée de me mettre dans ton lit ce soir_ … pensa ironiquement Clarke.

« Pas de soucis. Finn ne rentre pas ? »

« Il est avec Raven. Je crois qu'ils vont dormir dans votre chambre ce soir… »

« Est-ce un moyen détourné de me dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y retourne ce soir ? » minauda-t-elle

« Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais je suis pas du genre à renvoyer une fille de mon lit… »

Clarke lui sourit et soudain Bellamy fondit sur elle. Bien évidemment, il essaya de prendre son temps, de faire les choses bien, mais finalement son empressement le trahit alors. Clarke trouvait cela amusant et quelques peu séduisant.

Et finalement, c'est collée à lui qu'elle s'endormit doucement…

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle s'étira avant de se redresser, cachant son corps nu avec le drap.

« Ah tu es levée… Tu es une marmotte ! » sourit Bell « Tiens, je t'ais ramené des viennoiseries. »

L'attention du jeune homme était charmante et Clarke l'accepta avec plaisir. Ce n'est qu'en mangeant son croissant qu'elle se rendit compte que Bell se baladait totalement nu dans la chambre. Elle faillit s'étouffer alors :

« Euh dis … T'as pas peur d'attraper froid là ? »

Bell lui sourit alors et lui fit face, offrant à sa vue, ses bijoux de famille « Ca semblait pas te déranger hier pourtant … »

« Idiot. »

Il se rua dans le lit et se glissa de nouveau sous les draps « Si j'te dis que j'ai froid, tu me réchauffes ? »

« Bah voyons … »

« Hey Clarke… » il glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour attirer son regard dans le sien « … J'étais sérieux hier soir… Je suis pas du genre à coucher à droite et à gauche… Je suis fidèle. »

« Comment un garçon aussi beau, attentionné et populaire que toi est toujours célibataire ? »

« Je suis un garçon pleins de contradictions. » sourit-il

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ? J'ai à peine 18 ans, tu en a quoi… 22 ? Tu es sportif, je déteste le baseball. »

« Parfois, y'a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Quand je t'ais vu la première fois, j'ai été attiré. Et pour être franc, j'étais certain de ne pas avoir une chance avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'avais l'air de tellement t'en foutre. » gloussa-t-il

Clarke sourit à son tour avant de se blottir dans ses bras « J'étais certaine qu'une fois que tu aurais réussi à me mettre dans ton lit, tu disparaitrais. »

« J'étais comme ça avant … Une fille par-ci, une autre par-là. Je rappelais jamais … Mais j'ai vite été lassé. Ca c'est bon pour les mecs qui ont tout à prouver. Moi, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent et disent de moi. Je fais mon truc, et je vois où ça me mène. »

« Tu aurais insisté si je t'avais envoyé bouler ? »

« Non. J'ai pas pour l'habitude de forcer la main … Ca aurait été difficile parce qu'avec Finn et Raven ensemble, on aurait été amené à se revoir souvent. » Clarke sourit « Dis, ma sœur joue cet après-midi, je vais au match, tu veux venir ? »

Clarke se tendit légèrement : cet après-midi, Lexa jouerait à coup sûr et serait accompagnée de sa petite amie.

« Un problème ? »

« No… Non, non pas de problème. »

« Raven et Finn peuvent venir. On pourrait se faire un bowling après le match ? »

« Bonne idée. »

« En attendant de jouer au bowling … » Il la surplomba et l'embrassa « Si tu jouais avec moi, mes boules et ma quille ! »

« J'peux pas croire que tu ais dit ça ! » lança-t-elle aussi horrifiée qu'amusée.

* * *

Clarke essaya d'être la plus discrète possible en sortant des dortoirs des garçons. Elle était amusée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille à sortir d'une chambre d'un garçon.

Et lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle pria de ne pas assister au second round entre Raven et Finn. Heureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle entra, le lit était vide et l'eau de la douche coulait.

Elle soupira alors avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre avec fracas « T'es là ! » hurla presque Raven, encore humide, le corps enroulé dans une large serviette. Elle se rua hors de la douche pour sauter sur le lit de Clarke, la bousculant au passage « Alors, raconte, raconte ! »

« Raven, tu vas tremper mon lit ! »

« Alors, toi et Bell hm … » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de se déshabiller. « Oh oh, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Je t'ais rien demandé moi ! »

« Oui parce que t'as pas voulu savoir ! Moi j'ai envie ! »

« Tu peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as avec Finn ?! »

« Bien sur que si, mais toi, t'es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur ! Allez, raconte-moi, au moins les grandes lignes. »

« Ok, dans les grandes lignes. »

« Attention : pas trop grandes quand même les lignes hein ! »

« On a été au ciné, on s'est peloté, ensuite il m'a demandé si je voulais venir dans sa chambre, j'ai accepté et … Ca c'est passé. » Raven la fixa, un air blasé sur le visage « Quoi ? »

« C'est pas des grandes lignes ça, c'est carrément une autoroute ! Donne-moi du concret, s'il te plait ! »

Clarke soupira « Ok, ok : il… C'était doux et tendre. C'était … court… Enfin je crois. »

« Court ? C'est pas censé être un sportif endurant ? Pourtant, Finn il… »

« Stop ! Il a juste été prévenant, et c'était pas si mal … Sinon, on aurait pas remis ça ce matin. »

« Qu… Ohhhh espèce de coquine ! Alors, est-ce que … Dame Nature a été généreuse ? »

« Ca, je n'y répondrais pas. »

« Roh allez, ton seul point de comparaison est Wells… Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des black. »

« T'es vraiment une perverse, c'est pas possible ! »

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse. »

« Ok … Il … Y'a aucun problème de ce coté là, contente ? »

Raven tapa dans ses mains d'excitation « Félicitations chérie, tu es en couple ! Nous sommes en couple ! »

Clarke ne put que sourire à l'exaltation de la jeune fille « Au fait, Finn et toi êtes invités à un bowling ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? Hm… Ok. »

« Bellamy veut aller voir sa sœur jouer cet après-midi. »

« Hm pourquoi ça sonne étrangement connu à mes oreilles … Oh je sais ! Le match de Lexa ! » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Ah ah, intéressant ça ! Y'aura sa copine en plus ! »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Oh bah de toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute manière : je veux dire, elle sort avec quelqu'un … Tu sors aussi avec quelqu'un, donc y'a plus d'ambiguïté non ? »

« Plus aucune. »

« Alors, y'aura aucun malaise à ce qu'on aille tous voir la sœur de Bellamy jouer ce soir … Avant d'aller au bowling. »

Clarke opina : elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Raven : il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté pour elle et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que d'aller à ce match était une mauvaise idée.

* * *

L'ambiance était encore au rendez-vous : les gradins étaient noirs de monde, la plupart aux couleurs de Polis. Et lorsque les deux couples se pointèrent dans le gymnase, la tension et l'excitation était palpable.

« Les garçons, vous allez nous chercher une place ? »

Finn et Bellamy acquiescèrent alors avant de les embrasser.

Les filles balayèrent la salle du regard avant que les yeux de Clarke se pose sur quelque chose, non quelqu'un, plutôt un couple même.

« Oh merde, c'est pas vrai ... »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

Clarke retourna Raven pour que cette dernière fixe son regard à son tour sur le couple qui s'approchait.

« Sérieux ? »

Devant elle, à une centaine de mètres, Lexa et celle qui était visiblement sa petite amie : une bombe d'au moins 1m85, métisse à la peau halée, des yeux verts clairs en amande, une crinière de lionne aux boucles et frisottis parfaitement dessinés.

« Merde, c'est un top modèle ou quoi … » soupira Clarke

« N'ais aucun regret Clarke… T'aurais jamais pu être à la hauteur. » ricana Raven

« La ferme… »

Et lorsque les deux jeunes filles se pointèrent devant elles, main dans la main, Raven et Clarke affichèrent un sourire poli :

« Salut ! » lança Raven « Bonne chance pour ton match ! »

« Merci. Les filles, j'aimerais vous présenter ma copine, Costia. Costia, voici Raven et Clarke. »

Clarke sourit et fit un signe de main poli « 'lut. »

« Enchantée. » lança la jeune fille dans un sourire impeccable.

« Les filles, Costia est là, seule. Vous … Est-ce qu'elle pourrait rester avec vous le temps du match ? »

« Pas de soucis ! » lança Raven avant même que Clarke ne puisse émettre la moindre objection.

« Je veux pas m'imposer. Lexa me croit incapable de m'occuper de moi-même ici. »

« Non, non pas de soucis ! On est en haut avec nos copains ! » lança Raven en pointant Bell et Finn au troisième rang.

« Oh ... C'est gentil, vraiment. » lança Lexa. Elle se tourna alors vers Costia et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, Costia lui murmurant un discret « bonne chance » avant que la jolie brunette ne parte en direction de son équipe.

Puis Costia se tourna vers Raven et Clarke « Bon, je vous suis les filles ! »

Et comme si elle l'avait fait exprès, Raven se posta entre Finn et Bell, tandis que Clarke s'assit à coté de Bell … et Costia.

« Lexa m'a parlé de toi. » sourit Costia

« Oh ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elle m'a dit que vous aviez des cours de cuisine ensemble. »

« Ah oui. Elle est douée ! »

« Mieux que ça… Si Lexa n'avait pas été douée en basket, elle se serait tournée vers la cuisine comme métier : ouvrir son restaurant, c'était son rêve. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C'était son rêve, avant qu'elle n'intègre Polis et ne soit axée que sur le basket. »

Clarke sourit alors avant de baisser le regard : elle ne connaissait pas Lexa en définitive. Costia, elle, connaissait Lexa. Si, comme Clarke le présumait, elles se connaissaient d'avant Polis, cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis au moins 3 ans. Oui, ce couple semblait solide, elle les enviait presque.

Puis le match démarra et la ferveur s'empara des couples alors Clarke essaya de faire fi des regards d'admiration qu'envoyait Costia à Lexa. Cette dernière, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouva sur le banc, ne cessait de lui envoyer des sourires et des clins d'œil. Oui, c'était définitif, elles étaient amoureuses…

« Hey Clarke, ça va ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Bell et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour toute réponse « Très bien. »

Leurs mains se joignirent alors et c'est enlacés l'un contre l'autre que le match se termina, évidemment, avec une victoire écrasante des Grounders.

Les deux couples et Costia descendirent à la rencontre d'une Lexa essoufflée mais heureuse. Costia l'enlaça de suite « Hm … Je colle… »

« Pas grave. » sourit la belle métisse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Bien joué, chérie ! »

« Merci. »

« Hey, on va au bowling tous les 4, vous voulez venir ? »

Clarke fusilla Raven du regard, mais cette dernière l'ignora royalement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais soudain hésita : était-elle gênée que Lexa accepte … ou qu'elle refuse ?

« Oh ça serait chouette, hein Lexa ? »

« Oh euh … On veut pas s'imposer. »

« Mais non voyons, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! Une compétition entre couples ! » s'excita Raven

A ce moment précis, Clarke l'aurait bien giflé pour calmer son enthousiasme, mais lorsque Lexa répondit par l'affirmative alors, elle ne saurait dire si, à ce moment précis, elle était heureuse ou pas.

« Ok, super, alors on se retrouve tous sur le parking ? »

« Laissez-moi juste le temps de me doucher et me changer. »

« Pas de problème. »

Les deux couples s'éloignèrent alors en compagnie de Costia.

« Oh Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde se retourna alors, appelé par Lexa « Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« D'avoir veillé sur Costia. Ca fait un peu baby-sitter de dire ça mais elle connait personne ici… »

« Pas de problème, elle est gentille. » sourit Clarke

« Oui, c'est vrai. » sourit Lexa « Merci encore. »

« Désolée pour Raven … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour le bowling. Tu m'avais dis que, ne voyant Costia que rarement, vous préféreriez restées seules … »

« Oh pas de soucis. Ca va nous faire du bien aussi de sortir de notre bulle. »

« Oh ok, alors à tout de suite. »

Lexa lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son équipe. Clarke, quant à elle, retourna auprès des autres sur le parking, juste à temps pour entendre Raven faire subir un véritable interrogatoire à Costia.

« Raven, stop ! »

« Elle est modèle chez Elite, tu te rends compte ? »

« Elle a dit ou fait quelque chose d'embarrassant ? » demanda-t-elle à Costia

« Non. » gloussa la jolie métisse « En fait, elle sait détendre les gens, y'a pas à dire. »

« Elle est modèle, c'est la classe ça ! »

Clarke sourit alors : cette fille avait tout pour elle, y compris Lexa, oui cette fille était chanceuse.

« Et donc, Lexa et toi vous vous connaissez d'avant Polis. »

« Oh oui, depuis notre dernière année de lycée. On a attendu toute l'année et finalement, elle a été acceptée à Polis et moi j'ai du partir pour l'Europe. »

« L'Europe ? »

« Je repars demain soir. »

« Oh… C'était une rapide visite alors. C'est pas compliqué pour votre couple ? »

« Ok, la ferme Raven, t'es lourde. » marmonna Clarke en la poussant dans la voiture. Puis elle se tourna vers Costia « Désolée. »

« Aucun souci. »

Finn et Bellamy regardait cette scène d'yeux amusés avant que Costia ne se tourne vers eux « Alors vous sortez respectivement avec ces demoiselles ? »

« Ouaip, c'est nous les chanceux ! » s'exclama Finn

Puis Lexa apparut et sans attendre enlaça sa dulcinée « Alors, prêts pour votre pâtée ? »

« Me dis pas que tu es aussi douée en bowling ? » lança Finn sur un ton abattu

« Ok, je ne le dirais pas. » sourit-elle avant de monter dans la voiture de Finn. Finn et Bell s'assirent alors devant et les quatre filles se retrouvèrent serrées derrière.

« Dites les mecs, on aurait pu prendre deux voitures non ? » lança Raven, à bout de souffle

« Covoiturage, tu connais ? » lança Bell, un brin moqueur.

Clarke ne pipait mot : à ces cotés, serrée contre elle, Lexa. Qui elle-même était collée à Costia, et Costia à Raven. La jolie blonde sentait leurs cuisses et genoux se toucher, elle rougissait à vue d'œil et espérait que tous mettent cela sur le compte de la chaleur humaine.

Le chemin fut interminable pour elle, encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit, par moment, le regard de Lexa sur elle. Curiosité ou hasard ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais plus d'une fois, leur regard se croisa et un sourire fut échangé.

Mais les choses n'allèrent pas plus loin lorsque la voiture se gara devant le bowling. Les filles sortirent l'une après l'autre, semblant retrouver un second souffle.

Les équipes se firent naturellement avec chaque couple. Raven se posait en grande compétitrice alors que Clarke ne voulait que passer un bon moment pour clôturer le week-end. Lexa, quant à elle, resta silencieuse et Clarke ne savait si cela était un signe d'ennui d'être ici, ou simplement de la fausse modestie.

« Allez, on commence ! On va vous mettre la pâtée ! » lança Raven hargneusement.

Et devant l'étonnement de chacun, Clarke du justifier « Elle est très mauvaise joueuse. »

Chacun comprit alors en un sourire avant que Raven ne se tourne et ne pointa Clarke du doigt « Hey ! Je suis pas mauvaise joueuse, je suis seulement mauvaise perdante. »

« Mieux, bien mieux … » concéda dans un rire Clarke.

Cette dernière était assise sur une banquette, aux cotés de Bellamy, tandis que sur la banquette d'à coté, Lexa et Costia regardaient avidement Raven. Clarke donnait parfois de petits regards vers elles, avant de reporter son attention vers Bellamy qui se chargeait volontiers de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Tu sais, je suis nulle au bowling … » murmura Clarke

« On s'en fout, c'est juste pour s'amuser… »

« Ouais … » elle lui sourit doucement avant que Raven ne revienne de la piste en ayant fait tomber 9 quilles « Pas mal, pas mal … »

Raven lui tira la langue avant que regarder Finn faire un strike « Yeah ! Ca c'est mon mec ! »

Puis vint le tour de Costia qui, malgré son allure svelte et frêle, frappa la boule avec force et fit tomber successivement 3 et 5 quilles. Lorsque Lexa se leva pour prendre une boule, Clarke ne la quitta pas des yeux : de ses doigts se glissant habilement dans les 3 trous, de son bassin se cambrant légèrement, de ses mouvements fluides et graciles … Elle était belle… Très belle … Trop belle. Elle était si obnubilée par ses mouvements qu'elle ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'elle revint en ayant fait un strike.

« Ah toi Clarkie ! »

La jolie blonde se leva alors et attrapa une boule. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le bowling, elle n'était juste douée pour aucun sport, aucun. Elle grimaça devant la piste et envoya la boule dans un grand « bang » lorsque cette dernière tapa durement la piste. La boule était lente … Si lente qu'elle aurait eu le temps d'aller elle-même avec son pied taper les quilles. Et finalement, quand la boule arriva enfin au bout de la piste, elle ne toucha qu'une seule quille avant de tomber dans la gouttière puis finalement dans le bac du fond.

« Wowo Tu gères Clarkie ! »

« La ferme Raven … » maugréa Clarke avant de faire demi tour pour attraper une autre boule. Au passage, elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui lui sourit chaleureusement tandis que Bellamy l'attrapa par la taille « Hey, de l'aide ? »

« Ca peut pas être pire… »

Le jeune homme la guida au bord de la piste, puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches « Tu dois être plus souple du bassin. Tu m'as déjà démontré que tu en étais capable. »

Clarke lui mis un coup de coude dans les cotes « Idiot ! »

« Zen, tu dois visualiser au loin la trajectoire… La piste à des rainures à la fin, donc elle va changer de trajectoire. Donc vise un peu sur la gauche. Ton poignet ne doit pas être raide, accompagne la boule dans le mouvement. »

« Trop d'informations … Si j'arrive à la garder sur la piste, ça sera déjà pas mal. »

Bellamy lui sourit avant de reculer un peu. Clarke essaya de mémoriser chacun des conseils de son petit ami et lança la boule, avec plus de douceur. La vitesse n'était pas idéale, mais au moins la boule fonça tout droit et dégomma 5 autres quilles.

« Tu vois ! » Bell s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement « Bravo. »

« Hey les tourtereaux, prenez vous une chambre ! » s'écria Raven avant de se lever pour prendre une boule à son tour.

Et le jeu dura plus de 2h, les jeunes ayant enchainé deux parties : Raven et Finn gagnèrent la première partie, talonnés de près par Lexa et Costia qui, elles, gagnèrent la deuxième.

Puis ils décidèrent de prendre un verre avant de retourner à Polis.

« Merde Lexa, y'a un jeu ou sport où t'es pas douée ? »

« Aucun, et crois-moi j'ai essayé … » répondit Costia avec le sourire

« C'est aussi rageant que désespérant. » souffla Raven

« Excusez-moi deux minutes … » lança Clarke en se levant alors « Je reviens. » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Bell.

Lexa la suivit du regard avant d'alpaguer Clarke « Attends-moi … Je sais pas où ça se trouve. » Elle se tourna vers Costia et l'embrassa sur les lèvres « A tout de suite. »

Costia opina alors et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent ensemble aux toilettes. Et si Clarke n'avait l'intention que de se rafraichir, elle se rendit compte qu'il en était de même pour Lexa.

« Un coup de chaud ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Un peu … Je supporte très peu l'alcool. » sourit la jolie brunette devant le miroir. Elle fit couler l'eau et se tamponna la nuque et le front avant de sourire à Clarke par le miroir.

« Hm bon, on devrait y retourner. » lança-t-elle avant que Lexa ne la retienne par le bras.

« Clarke ... Est-ce … est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Un problème ? »

« De toute la partie et pendant ce verre, tu as évité mon regard. Y'a un problème ? »

« Hm non aucun … Frustrée d'avoir perdu. » sourit légèrement la jeune fille

Lexa la fixa, comme si elle essayait de la sonder et de déceler le vrai du faux. Elle enleva alors sa main de l'avant-bras de Clarke et lui sourit « Bellamy et toi faites un beau couple. »

« Oh … Merci. Il a moins de _sex appeal_ que le votre. Sérieusement, Costia est une bombe, vous allez parfaitement ensemble. »

« Merci. Si seulement … »

« Hm ? Y'a … De l'eau dans le gaz ? » Lexa se regarda dans le miroir alors et Clarke se sentit bientôt trop indiscrète « Désolée, ça me regarde pas. »

« Disons … Que ce qui a fait mon bonheur a aussi fait notre malheur. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Polis. Tu verras, je ne te le souhaite évidemment pas mais … C'est très compliqué ici de garder une relation stable. Polis va pomper tout ton temps, toute ton énergie. Tu n'auras bientôt plus le temps de rien, y compris de partager des moments avec celui que tu aimes… »

« Ca sent le vécu. Et pourtant Costia nous a dis que vous sortiez ensemble depuis plus de trois ans… »

« Non sans mal. J'aime Costia, vraiment… Mais parfois je me sens si loin d'elle, de sa vie. Parfois, quand elle vient à Polis on échange à peine sur nos vies : elle est sans cesse aux quatre coins du monde, ça peut paraitre exaltant, mais on se lasse vite au final. Quant à moi, je ne fais qu'étudier et joueur … On ne se parle pratiquement plus. Ce soir, nous avons redécouvert ce qu'était de sortir en couple. D'habitude, quand elle vient, on reste dans ma chambre et on… Enfin tu vois… »

Clarke sourit puis s'approcha « Si c'est plus aussi bien qu'avant, pourquoi vous restez ensemble ? »

« Je crois … Je crois qu'on est tombées dans la routine. On se complet dedans. Rompre serait … J'en sais rien. Je tiens à elle, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine… Je sais qu'elle m'aime plus que je ne l'aime … »

« Tu sais, je suis pas une experte dans ce genre de trucs, je suis même plutôt à la ramasse … Je pourrais pas te donner de conseils avisés mais … Si ça dure depuis 3 ans … Je veux dire … Enfin je sais pas … Tu trouverais peut-être mieux … »

Lexa la fixa alors, un sourire sur les lèvres « Ah vraiment ? »

« Surement… Enfin j'en sais rien… » Soudain Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise « Ouais bon, on devrait y retourner hein … »

Clarke quitta les toilettes si vite qu'elle ne put voir le large sourire qui illuminait le visage de Lexa au même moment.

* * *

La soirée passa alors beaucoup plus vite aux yeux de Clarke à son retour des toilettes : chacun finit son verre puis Raven proposa de rentrer vu l'heure. Dans la voiture, la jolie blonde se retrouva à coté de Raven, tandis que cette dernière était à coté de Costia, et Lexa au bout, comme si chacune refusait de se retrouver de nouveau l'une à coté de l'autre.

Et pourtant, une fois de retour aux dortoirs des filles, et après avoir embrassé leur petit ami respectif, Raven et Clarke se retrouvèrent dans le même ascenseur que Lexa et Costia.

« C'était vraiment très chouette cette soirée, merci. » lança Costia, les portes à peine refermées.

« Ouais, faudra se refaire ça à ta prochaine visite ! »

Clarke fusilla Raven du coin de l'œil avant d'afficher un sourire poli. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Lexa, de peur de perdre ses moyens.

« Avec plaisir. »

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage. Et si Clarke s'expulsa littéralement de l'ascenseur, Raven prit un temps infini pour saluer les deux jeunes filles qui finirent par disparaitre lorsque les portes se refermèrent. Et quand Raven vit le regard noir de Clarke, elle haussa les épaules « Quoi ? »

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris là ? Tu acceptes qu'on baby-sitte Costia lors du match, tu les invites à notre soirée bowling et, visiblement, aux prochaines aussi. T'es en manque d'amis ou quoi ? »

« Tu connais le dicton : sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus proche de tes ennemis ? Bah voilà. Je l'amadoue. »

« C'est pas un chien, Raven. »

« Bah c'est tout comme, regarde : elle était toute contente de sortir. Tu lui donnes un os, elle deviendra docile … »

« Et ensuite quoi ? »

« Bah tu lui voles sa copine, pardi ! »

« Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un je te signale. »

« Bah excuse-moi, mais c'était pas flagrant … T'as pas cessé de repousser Bell, même Finn l'a vu et m'a demandé s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous. »

« De quoi il se mêle ?! » argua Clarke en entrant dans sa chambre

« Houla, doucement Clarkie … Pourquoi t'es si hargneuse d'un seul coup ? »

La jolie blonde se laissa alors tomber sur son lit dans un long soupir las « J'en sais rien … Je suis paumée. »

« Toi, tu sais plus si t'es amoureuse de Bell ou si t'en pinces encore pour Lexa, je me trompe ? »

Clarke se redressa et fixa son amie « Je suis pas amoureuse de Bellamy. Je l'apprécie, c'est un chic type … Mais on peut pas dire que je sois amoureuse de lui. »

« Alors t'es quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il est sympa, je me sens bien avec lui … Y'a pas de prises de tête, tout est simple et facile. »

« C'est bien non ? »

« Non, c'est chiant. Il est adorable, y'a pas à dire… Mais il l'est trop. »

« Huh ? Trop ? »

« Il veut constamment me faire plaisir : quand on va au cinéma, ça le dérange pas qu'on regarde le film que je veux, on va aux restos qui me plaisent, il m'offre la glace de mon choix, il me demande sans cesse si je suis bien… Y'a aucun conflit, aucun point sur lequel il se risquerait à me contredire. Il est toujours d'accord et conciliant. Il prend aucune décision si ça me plait pas avant … »

« Tu sais que tu viens de décrire l'homme idéal pour beaucoup de filles ? »

« Je sais … Mais moi, j'ai besoin que ça bouge… J'ai besoin de rapport de force. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'aplatit devant moi. Je suis sûre que si je lui disais que j'aime les mecs qui portent du rose, il va se pointer le lendemain avec un T-shirt de cette couleur. » Elle soupira alors et fixa Raven « Je sais, je suis dure avec lui mais … J'y peux rien. »

« Ca serait drôle. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De voir Bellamy en rose. »

« Arrête ! Je te parle sérieusement. Je veux dire, je lui ais clairement dis que j'aimais pas le baseball et il s'en contrefout. »

« Ca veut seulement dire qu'il t'apprécie non, qu'il t'aime. »

« C'est bien ça le problème : il semble m'aimer plus que je ne l'aime. »

« C'est toujours ça dans un couple : y'en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. Mais on apprend à faire avec, à faire des concessions. C'est, à mon avis, ce qu'il fait pour toi. »

« Mais du coup, il s'écrase et est presque insignifiant. »

« C'est le début de votre relation, il fait tout pour te mettre à l'aise … Qui sait, dans quelques semaines vous vous prendrez la tête comme un vieux couple. »

« … »

« Clarke, laisse-toi une chance … Tu cours après une chimère : cette Lexa est prise et amoureuse. »

« N'en sois pas si sûre… » murmura-t-elle

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Pour rien… Je suis crevée, il est tard. »

« Nuh nuh, tu en as trop dis ou pas assez ! » Raven bondit sur le lit de son amie « Alors ? »

« Quand on était aux toilettes, elle m'a confié que … C'était plus trop ça avec Costia. »

« Développe. »

« Elle m'a dit que la distance était en train de les briser … Elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait à elle mais que ça ne semblait plus être suffisant. »

« Attends … Elle t'a dit ça dans les toilettes ? » Clarke opina « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je sais plus …On parlait de mon couple avec Bell et ça a dérivé sur le sien… »

« Intéressant ça … Pourquoi elle se confie à toi sur un sujet aussi privé ? Je veux dire, vous vous connaissez depuis quoi … 2 semaines ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Moi je dis : y'a anguille sous roche. »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Oh si, regarde un peu : elle te sort qu'entre elle et sa copine ça va plus trop et comme par hasard, toi tu doutes sur ton propre couple … Etrange non ? »

« … »

« Hey écoute, peu importe qui tu choisis, ne fais pas souffrir l'autre ok ? Si tu te sens pas avec Bellamy… Le fais pas espérer pour rien. C'est un mec gentil… Il mérite pas que tu le traites comme une merde. »

« Je sais… Peut-être que je devrais moins penser… »

« Laisse-toi une chance avec Bell… Vous sortez ensemble depuis peu. »

« T'as raison.. »

 **TBC**


	5. Halloween

**Hellowwwwwwwwwwww !**

 **Bon et sinon comment ça va bien ?! Moi nickel ! Comment ne pas en être autrement après le dernier épisode de jeudi soir huh ? Je veux dire... The bowing/vowing scene ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai regardé ! Il était parfait, en tous points ! **

**Et du coup, pour fêter ça ... Un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en suis sûre, va vous plaire :p**

 **ps : je suis désolée des passages Bellarke ... si si je vous jure :p**

 **ps2 : Ayé ! J'ai mon pass pour la "We are Grounders" de Toulouse dans 3 semaines ! Plus qu'à acheter celui pour la "Spacewalker" de Paris !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Halloween**

Un mois s'était passé depuis la rentrée et le rythme imposé par Polis avait commencé à faire des dégâts au sein des étudiants : certains avaient déjà abandonné, d'autres avaient décroché mais s'accrochaient péniblement, les santés étaient bancales, les sommeils étaient courts et les émotions étaient à vif.

Raven, bien qu'à l'aise dans son domaine, sentait les choses lui échapper : le niveau était bien plus exigeant que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle travaillait dur, très tôt le matin jusque très tard le soir. Parfois, lorsque Clarke rentrait, elle voyait Raven, endormit sur son bureau.

La jeune fille avait perdu pas mal de poids, sautant allègrement des repas par manque de temps. Son amie se sentait impuissante : elle n'y connaissait rien dans son domaine, alors, pour la soulager, elle faisait presque son travail lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'option que Raven avait choisi : le dessin.

Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille, à vrai dire son emploi du temps était moins lourd que redondant et ennuyant. Le problème de Clarke était tout autre : elle ne luttait pas pour se maintenir au niveau, elle l'avait largement dépassé, elle luttait surtout pour s'intéresser aux cours et ne pas se sentir d'un seul coup mise sur la touche.

Une fois par semaine, son groupe partait dans un musée et s'exerçait à l'analyse d'œuvre en tout genre. Le plus dur pour elle était d'accrocher à des cours comme l'Histoire de l'Art ou encore le Cubisme à travers le monde … Elle trouvait cela pas vraiment palpitant et ses notes, fatalement, s'en ressentait.

Pour les cours demandant de la pratique, elle était largement au dessus mais pour toute la théorie, elle avait peine à accrocher et plus d'une fois elle eut les avertissements de ses professeurs. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle s'ennuyait.

Tout l'inverse de Raven qui adorait ses cours, mais qui n'avait pas le niveau pour les suivre, du moins le pensait-elle. Et fatalement, ce manque de temps et l'allongement de son travail sur son temps personnel avait des répercussions sur son couple.

Clarke se souvenait des paroles de Lexa alors : Polis peut faire naitre de belles amitiés tout comme elle pouvait briser des relations, notamment amoureuses.

Les temps étaient durs pour Raven : non seulement ses cours la submergeaient, mais en plus son couple battait sérieusement de l'aile. Finn était lui aussi pris par ses entrainements, le championnat était entamé et il était de moins en moins disponible. Les seuls moments où ils se croisaient à présent, étaient lorsqu'elle se donnait un moment pour aller voir son entrainement.

« J'en ais marre… Je démissionne… » souffla Raven en revenant de l'entrainement de Finn. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, la face la première, dans un grognement significatif.

« De quoi tu parles ? » lança Clarke, assise à son bureau croquant un célèbre monument de Paris.

« Je suis nulle, j'arrive plus à rien. Mes cours m'échappent, mon couple aussi. Finn a encore annulé pour ce soir. »

« C'est quoi son excuse cette fois ? »

« Hey, le blâme pas ! Il a des trucs à faire aussi. Demain il a un match et … Il aimerait se concentrer exclusivement sur ça… Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis plus de 2 semaines. Je suis en manque de sexe ! »

« Raven … Je t'aurais bien aidé sur ce coup mais … Moi j'ai aucun problème de ce coté. »

« Tu parles, tu as quasiment rompu avec Bell ! »argua la jeune fille.

« On a pas rompu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Arrêtes : ça fait 2 semaines que tu essaies même pas de le voir. Tu lui envoies des messages par-ci par-là. Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez même pas bu un café ensemble ? »

« Lui aussi est très occupé par ses entrainements je te signale. Et puis tu peux pas savoir ce que les joueurs de baseball sont bourrés de tocs et mimiques : il refuse de voir sa copine la veille de match par peur que ça lui porte malheur… »

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça te chagrine tant que ça de ne plus le voir … Je me trompe ? »

« J'ai même pas le temps d'être chagrinée. Je dois finir ce dessin pour demain matin et j'en suis qu'à la moitié. Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche. »

« Tu vas le voir jouer demain ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas le baseball, je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi perdre deux heures de ma journée là-bas quand je pourrais avancer dans mes cours ?! »

« Dis, sois franche : est-ce que tu aimes Bellamy ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son dessin : pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa « oui » mais finalement …

« Non. Il est sympa, gentil mais … »

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ais dit il ya un mois environ : ne le fait pas espérer plus si tu ne te sens pas bien avec lui, c'est un chic type. »

« … »

« Et Lexa ? »

« Quoi Lexa ? » lança Clarke en haussant un sourcil

« T'as des nouvelles ? »

« Aucune. Elle aussi est en plein championnat. Entre ses entrainements et ses matchs, on se voit guère que pour les cours de cuisine et la prof qui assure le cours était en arrêt ces deux dernières semaines. »

« Hm … Au fait, tu as vu la soirée donnée par les dernières années ? »

« Quelle soirée ? »

« Pour Halloween. Il semblerait que chaque année, une fête est organisée par chaque promotion. Si je me souviens bien, nous, on doit organiser celle de la St Valentin. »

« Magnifique, comme si on avait besoin de ça … »

« Ca pourrai nous détendre … »

« Tu comptes y aller ?! »

« Moi ? Non, Finn va passer la soirée avec moi. »

« Ah j'ai compris … Je dois migrer donc ? » sourit la jolie blonde

« Bah … ouais. » sourit Raven « T'as qu'à aller à la soirée avec Bell toi. »

« Peut-être, je sais pas … »

« Tu devrais y aller. »

« Tu m'y pousses pour avoir la chambre pour toi et ton jules … »

« Entre autre, mais surtout parce que … Clarkie, faut que tu mettes ton couple au clair. »

Clarke savait que son amie avait raison … Cette soirée serait peut-être l'occasion de discuter avec Bellamy et d'y voir plus clair. Oui elle savait qu'après Halloween les choses bougeraient.

* * *

Evidemment, qui dit fête d'halloween, dit forcément déguisement. Et Clarke n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait porter ce soir-là. La veille de la soirée, elle alla avec Raven en centre ville à la recherche d'une boutique spécialisée.

Pour l'occasion, les rues et les vitrines arboraient les couleurs d'Halloween, des citrouilles trônaient sur les perrons des maisons, le noir et le orange étaient les couleurs dominantes dans les rues, pour le plus grand plaisir de Raven :

« Wow, c'est dingue… On vit tellement en autarcie à Polis qu'on en oublierait presque la vie quotidienne des gens normaux. »

« Presque oui. »

« Ca me manque tu sais… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre vie avant Polis, quand on était au lycée, insouciantes, qu'on sortait le soir, qu'on faisait les boutiques en week-ends… »

« Raven… Tu savais qu'en entrant à Polis, ça ne serait pas simple. »

« Je sais… Mais … Je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix. Je suis nulle tu sais. »

« Si tu étais si nulle, tu n'aurais pas réussie les tests d'entrée à Polis. » sourit Clarke « Ne te dévalorise pas, tu es certainement la fille la plus intelligente et la plus maline que je connaisse. »

« Ouais … C'est pas probant pour l'instant … Mais ne parlons pas de ça, ce soir, tu vas t'éclater avec Bell à cette soirée et je veux, évidemment, que tu me racontes tout demain matin ! »

« Avant de penser à y aller, je devrais de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en Eve ? Simple et efficace. »

« Bah voyons … »

« Et Bell, il sera en quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, il voulait absolument savoir ce que j'allais porter, certainement pour s'accorder avec moi, mais comme j'en avais aucune idée, il m'a dit que ça serait une surprise alors. »

« T'as l'air emballé ! » ironisa la jeune latino

« J'ai juste peur qu'il se pointe en chevalier ou un truc du genre… »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant d'entrer dans la première boutique pour sillonner les rayons et choisir quelques tenues. Le choix de Clarke s'arrêta alors sur un déguisement de sorcière noir et violet, un déguisement de mariée zombie et un déguisement de vampire classique.

« Ok, on a un sérieux problème : les 3 te vont. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. »

« J'en sais rien … La mariée zombie ou la sorcière ? »

« J'ai une préférence pour la mariée : je t'imagine bien en robe déchirée ensanglantée, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint blafard. »

« Ok, va pour la mariée. »

Clarke paya un kit de maquillage ainsi que la robe avant de sortir de la boutique.

« Ca te dit un café avant de repartir au bagne ? »

« Raven, tu as dit que tu devais finir un devoir avant l'arrivée de Finn. Au fait, en parlant de ça..."

« Je pensais que tu dormirais dans la chambre de Bell … Non ? »

« Oui, c'est sur … » soupira la jeune fille.

Bien évidemment, Clarke était heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami, et pourtant, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sereine de ce coté là. Elle adorait Bell, il était athlétique, plein d'esprit et amusant, mais quelque chose clochait.

* * *

 _Tu es flippante_ … C'étaient les mots que Raven lui avait soufflés avant que cette dernière ne quitte sa chambre après une heure de préparation et maquillage. Comme l'avait suggéré Raven, elle s'était blanchi le teint, accentué les cernes et les pommettes, rajouté quelques gouttes de faux sang sur le menton et les mains, et vida le reste du tube sur sa robe déchirée. Elle avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et peint ses ongles en noir et rajouté des lentilles de couleur blanche. Raven avait raison : elle était totalement flippante.

Et lorsque Bellamy vint la chercher en voiture pour la conduire à l'Agora, Clarke eut la surprise de le voir déguisé en Frankenstein.

« Super costume ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, elle eut un mouvement de recul « Mon maquillage… »

« Ah oui pardon. On y va ? »

Clarke monta en voiture et le trajet ne fut pas long. A peine quelques minutes mais en cette veille de Novembre, le temps était peu clément. Mais ces minutes furent assez lourdes pour le couple qui n'échangea aucun mot, jusqu'à ce que Bell se gare, ne coupe le moteur et ne se tourne vers sa petite amie :

« Hey … Y'a … un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je crois que j'ai jamais été si peu avec ma petite amie … On s'est à peine vu ce mois-ci. »

« Oh tu sais entre mon travail et tes entrainements, c'est compliqué … »

« Une fois les examens passés, on aura un peu plus de temps pour nous… » sourit-il, plein d'espoir

« Oui certainement. Bon on y va ? » s'enjoua-t-elle faussement

* * *

Pour l'occasion, l'Agora avait revêtu ses habits fantomatiques et horrifiques : des toiles d'araignées, des ballons noir et orange, des squelettes, des sorcières pendues ça et là, des décors en carton pâte, un buffet avec soupe d'yeux globuleux ou encore des plats de vers de terre gélatineux, le tout sous une ambiance mystérieuse et angoissante.

« Wow, ils se sont surpassés cette année ! » s'étonna Bell

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Clarke dont les yeux ne savaient où se poser tant il y avait de choses à voir.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? »

« Oui, un jus de fruit s'il te plait. »

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Et Bellamy disparut dans la foule, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers le buffet tandis que Clarke resta dans un coin timidement.

« Hey Clarke ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Jasper en vampire et Monty en samouraï maudit « Salut ! »

« Raven n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Nope, elle a préféré faire Halloween dans … notre chambre … avec son copain. »

« Ohhhhhhhh » lancèrent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes « C'est cool que t'ais pu venir, tu vas voir, on se marre bien ! Y'a l'élection du meilleur costume en fin de soirée. Tu as toute tes chances, tu fais vraiment flipper ! »

« Merci. » sourit la jeune fille, un peu plus détendue à présent.

« Bon, on va te laisser, on est chargé du buffet ! »

« A plus tard. »

Et alors qu'elle leur faisait signe, elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui semblait la fixer. Quand elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche, elle se figea alors : à quelques mètres, Lexa la fixait, immobile. Elle semblait déguisée en sorcière démoniaque, arborant une robe courte en tulle noir et violet, un corset remontant ses attributs avantageusement avec des lacets verts et violets, un maquillage sombre donnant au vert de ses yeux une profondeur inouïe. Sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau pointu, le tout harmonieusement porté par la belle brune.

« Le… Lexa, salut. »

« Hello Clarke. Joli costume. »

« Le tien est pas mal non plus … » sourit la jolie blonde « Magnifique. »

« Alors, je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir… »

« Ah ? Bah … Je suis venue avec Bell alors … »

« Oh ok … »

« Costia est venue ? »

« Non, elle est à Los Angeles pour une semaine. »

« Oh… Alors, le championnat ça marche ? »

« Ca avance oui. Tu ne viens plus aux matchs ? »

« Non, j'ai pas le temps. J'ai déjà pas le temps pour mon copain… »

« Je te l'avais dis. » sourit tristement Lexa « Mais bon, si vous êtes là ensemble, alors tant mieux … »

« Ouais, tant mieux… »

Un petit silence presque gênant plana alors au dessus des jeunes filles.

« Hey, salut Lex' ! »

Clarke tiqua à la familiarité qu'employa Bell envers la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, elle lui sourit poliment et se colla épaule contre épaule jusqu'à lui donner un coup de poing dans les pectoraux.

« Alors Blake, es-tu aussi doué que ta sœurette ? »

« Non, elle l'est bien plus que moi. »

« Ca, c'est certain. » sourit-elle « Bon je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée ! »

Et sans que Clarke ne puisse protester ou même n'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, elle resta là, plantée comme une souche.

« Tiens un verre. Tu veux qu'on se trouve une table ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui, merci. »

Bell la conduisit à une table à l'écart, face à la piste et alors qu'elle sirotait son verre, elle crut s'étouffer en voyant sur la piste de danse une Lexa délurée qui se frottait allègrement à plusieurs étudiants, garçons ou filles. Elle fronça les sourcils alors, une pointe de jalousie l'envahit alors : elle aurait aimé être choisie sur cette piste, mais elle était enchainée à Bell.

Ce dernier ne voyait évidemment rien, alors que les yeux de Clarke ne voyaient qu'elle, dansant frénétiquement sur cette piste, à la limite de la décence.

« Je vois que tu regardes avidement la piste, t'es sûre que tu veux pas dan… »

« Si ! Allez viens ! » lança Clarke en se levant et tendant la main à son petit ami.

Il sourit et accepta son invitation. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans la foule et se postèrent non loin de Lexa. Une musique suave retentit alors, occasion rêvée pour Bell de peloter sa copine en toute discrétion. Enivrée de musique, de chaleur et de fatigue, Clarke ne le repoussa même pas. Pas même lorsqu'il glissa une main sur son postérieur, pas même lorsqu'il l'embrassa langoureusement. Et lorsqu'elle lui offrit ton dos afin qu'il puisse déposer de fiévreux baisers dans sa nuque, son regard croisa celui de Lexa, qu'elle aurait juré noir de jalousie. La jolie brune la fixa, incrédule, avant de sourire d'un air sadique et d'attraper la première fille venue et de se coller à elle pour une danse sensuelle et charnelle.

Clarke grimaça alors et se retourna vivement, embrassant avec plus de passion encore Bellamy, ses mains se glissant sous sa chemise pour tâter ses abdos proéminents.

« Hm … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Clarke ? » sourit-il contre ses lèvres

« T'as pas envie ? »

« Au contraire … »

« Ah oui ? On s'en va ? » s'étonna Bell

« Quand tu veux. »

« Je vais me rafraichir et je reviens. » dit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase par un baiser.

Puis elle s'éloignant, fendant une nouvelle fois la foule en direction des toilettes. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle aperçut les ravages de sa séance ardue de bécotage avec Bell : son maquillage avait bavé, tout comme sa robe qui était de travers. Et alors qu'elle réajustait le tout, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Lexa apparut.

Un malaise s'installa soudain avant que Clarke ne se tourne vers elle « T'as perdu ton chapeau ? »

« Et toi, t'as perdu ta dignité ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » s'offusqua la jolie blonde

« C'était quoi ce truc sur la piste ? Tout le monde vous regardait … Certains même on fait des paris pour savoir si vous alliez vous envoyer en l'air au milieu de la piste. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir « Parce que te frotter à une dizaine de personnes alors que t'es en couple, c'est mieux peut-être. »

« Si je ne savais pas qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool dans cette soirée, je penserais que tu es saoule. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. » gloussa Clarke

« T'as un problème ? »

Clarke se tourna alors, s'étonnant que Lexa se soit tant rapprochée en quelques pas « Et toi, c'est quoi le tien ? J'ai certainement plus le droit de me faire tripoter par mon mec sur une piste de danse que toi te frotter à d'autres alors que t'es censée avoir une copine. Et c'est toi qui me fais la morale ! C'est une blague… »

« J'avais juste l'impression que tu faisais ça à cause de moi. »

« A cause de toi ? Tu es vraiment trop sûre de toi ma parole. » gloussa faussement Clarke

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que c'était une surenchère entre toi et moi ? »

Lexa s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à arriver presque nez contre nez. Leur souffle se mêla alors et la rage et la colère se mêlèrent bientôt à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de subtil, une pointe aigue au creux de leurs reins.

Soudain, Clarke attrapa la jeune fille par la nuque et colla ses lèvres maladroitement aux siennes, plaquant tout son corps au sien. Le baiser fut rapide et presque trop violent. Et quand elles se séparèrent, Clarke eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire que Lexa l'embrassa à son tour avec plus de ferveur, jusqu'à la pousser trois mètres plus loin, contre le mur carrelé, entre un lavabo et le sèche-main.

Et si Clarke resta quelque peu passive, les mains de Lexa arpentèrent les courbes de la jolie blonde, frôlant sa poitrine, glissant une de ses cuisses entre les siennes. Mais lorsqu'un bruit sec retentit, elles se séparèrent d'un bond, comme pétrifiées d'avoir été découvertes. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, personne à l'horizon, elles étaient seules…

« Je… Je… Bell m'attends. » souffla Clarke en passant devant Lexa, la bousculant au passage, pour sortir des toilettes en trombe, laissa la jolie brunette complètement sonnée.

« Ca va ? » lança Bellamy en voyant Clarke surgir de la foule, l'air passablement chamboulée

« Oui, oui, la fatigue, on rentre ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit son bras et c'est d'un même pas qu'ils sortirent de l'Agora. Et c'est tout en silence que Bell la raccompagna aux dortoirs des filles mais la jeune fille posa sa main sur le genou de son petit copain.

« Non, pas ici. Dans ta chambre … »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Tu comptes parler toute la nuit ? Moi j'ai d'autres projets. »

Bell haussa les sourcils avant de redémarrer et de se diriger vers les dortoirs garçons. C'est en silence qu'ils montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, et dans le même silence qu'ils entrèrent, avant que Clarke ne déboutonne la chemise de son petit ami.

« Hey… T'as l'air … pressé. »

« T'en as pas envie ? C'est toi qui te plaignais qu'on se voyait pas assez ! »

« Ok mais … »

« Tu vas me faire l'amour oui ou non ? » grogna Clarke en lui arrachant presque sa chemise. Bell ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille avant de la poser sur son lit. Clarke n'en avait pas vraiment envie : entre fatigue et frustration, elle voulait avant tout effacer les traces du passage de Lexa sur elle : le gout de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses mains, sa cuisse curieuse … Il fallait qu'elle efface tout cela : elle était avec Bellamy !

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Et pourquoi Lexa avait répondu ? Elles étaient censées être en couple chacune de leur coté… Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ?!

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces toilettes, se concentrant sur les attentions de son copain, ses caresses, ses baisers… Mais à chaque fois, dans son esprit, c'est Lexa qui apparaissait.

Alors elle bascula Bellamy et se retrouva sur lui, le regard tel un prédateur sur sa proie, prêt à le dévorer. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, elle le devait.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle passa la nuit la plus sulfureuse qui soit avec Bellamy.

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Clarke se glissa hors du lit, discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Bellamy. Elle chercha ses affaires éparpillées partout dans la chambre, s'habilla prestement avant de sortir de la chambre, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas dans la minute. Rapidement, elle quitta le dortoir et fit le chemin à pieds jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles quand elle se souvint que sa chambre était surement encore occupée par Raven et Finn.

Elle grogna alors et se rendit à la petite cafèt' de son bâtiment et commanda un café brulant et une viennoiserie, végétant sur sa petit table ronde, la tête dans les mains, humant le café frais.

Cette soirée aurait du lui révéler si elle aimait vraiment oui ou non Bellamy, mais finalement, ses sentiments étaient plus confus qu'autre chose : elle avait embrassé Lexa, Lexa l'avait embrassé mais elle était prise … Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

En repensant à Bellamy, des images de leur nuit passèrent devant ses yeux : elle n'avait jamais fais l'amour comme ça : si avidement, avec si peu d'attentions et d'émotion. Comme si elle voyait la scène de l'extérieur, hors de son corps : il l'a touchait mais elle ne ressentait rien, il lui murmurait des mots tendres, mais elle n'entendait rien … Jamais elle n'avait fait l'amour avec un tel détachement. Elle s'en voulait presque et espérait que Bell n'ait rien remarqué. Elle l'avait à peine embrassé ou même regardé dans les yeux. Elle s'était envoyée en l'air, c'était le mot. Crument, comme un homme enchainant les conquêtes aurait pu le faire. Elle avait tellement à cœur d'oublier les dernières minutes à l'Agora, qu'elle se comporta comme la pire des trainées avec Bellamy.

Cela l'avait-il dérangé ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait juste peur qu'il n'en prenne l'habitude.

« Clarkie ? » La voix familière de sa meilleure amie résonna comme un écho lointain avant de sentir une main sur son épaule, la secouant doucement « Clarke ? Ca va ? »

La jolie blonde releva le visage et vit Raven, étonnée, devant elle « Raven ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je … Je prends un café. »

« Merci, mais pourquoi ici ? »

« Je pouvais pas rentrer dans la chambre, vous y étiez… »

« Oh … »

« Ouais … C'était bien au fait ? »

« Mouais … On s'est engueulé quand il m'a annoncé qu'il allait faire deux semaines de stage sportif dès la rentrée. »

« Oh … Mais … »

« On a rompu. »

Clarke la fixa d'yeux ronds « T'es sérieuse ? Mais … »

« Ca va, je vais m'en remettre. Ca faisait un moment que notre couple était sur la pente descente de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps … Et cette annonce a été la goutte d'eau de trop. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi. »

« Ca va, ça passera. Et toi alors, j'ai l'impression que ta soirée n'a pas été probante non plus ? »

« … »

Raven s'assit en face d'elle et posa une main amicale sur la sienne comme pour l'encourager à parler. Clarke soupira alors et la fixa « J'ai embrassé Lexa. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et elle m'a embrassé en retour. »

« Sérieux ? Mais… Mais ou ? quand ? comment ? »

« Au bal d'Halloween hier soir. J'allais pour partir et elle est entrée aux toilettes, on s'est disputé et … Je l'ais embrassé, je sais pas pourquoi. »

« Houlà attends … Vous vous êtes disputées ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel puis lâcha un long et lourd soupir « Un truc débile… Je dansais avec Bell et on se pelotait … Et elle … Elle se collait à des nanas et des mecs, comme si elle était célib' … On s'est disputé sur ça… Finalement elle s'est approchée de moi et … Je l'ais embrassé. »

« Mais c'était un baiser comment ? Je veux dire : quelques secondes et les lèvres se sont frôlées ? ou alors … les langues sont entrées en action ? »

« Parfois, tu es aussi vulgaire que perverse, ça fait peur. »

« Alors ? »

« J'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur les siennes … A vrai dire ca n'a du durer que quelques secondes, mais ça m'a paru des heures… Encore plus lorsque c'est elle qui m'a embrassé : c'était bien plus _hot_ … »

« AH AH ! Y'a eu langue ! » Clarke ne répondit pas mais ses rouges colorées parlèrent pour elle « Oh la vache ! Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Je me suis enfuie, j'ai retrouvé Bell et on a quitté la soirée. »

« Merde … »

« Raven, je me suis envoyée en l'air comme jamais je l'avais fais avant. C'était … Pas moi. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Genre, t'as fait des trucs salaces avec lui ? »

« Presque oui… Mais le pire de tout ? Je n'en avais pas envie. J'ai tout fait pour effacer Lexa de ma tête, mais j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle… Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi : J'ai un copain dont toutes les filles rêvent : gentil, attentionné, doux, intelligent et amusant … »

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« J'aurais pu, tu sais, j'aurais pu tombée amoureuse de lui mais … »

« Mais ton cœur a flanché dès que tu as vu cette fille. Ca s'explique pas tu sais. Mais … Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire : elle est casée, il t'aime… En même temps, elle t'a embrassé aussi, et visiblement avec ferveur, ça veut bien dire que tu la laisses pas indifférente. Tu devrais creuser de ce coté. »

« Hors de question que je la revois pour l'instant, j'ai trop honte. »

Raven soupira alors et laissa son dos reposer sur le dossier de la chaise « Eh bah, on est aussi nulle l'une que l'autre dans ce domaine hein … »

« Je suis encore désolée pour Finn et toi. »

« Laisse tomber, c'est la vie. On est jeune, on a encore le temps de tomber amoureuses et de trouver l'homme, ou la femme parfaite. Polis n'est définitivement pas fait pour les relations. Je pense même que c'est fait exprès pour ne pas distraire les étudiants. »

« Peu importe, ils nous restent plus de 4 ans et demi à faire ici … Tu crois sincèrement qu'on peut faire une croix sur ça ? »

« On peut toujours s'envoyer en l'air, s'amuser, par-ci par-là … »

« Et devenir les trainées de Polis ? Non merci. »

« Il s'agit pas de cela, il s'agit surtout de ne pas s'attacher. De faire abstraction à toute distraction sentimentale … Polis ne veut pas qu'on construise une relation stable ici ? Qu'à cela ne tienne : n'en faisons pas, mais gardons le coté distraction de la chose ! »

« Ca semble sensé. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec Bellamy … »

Et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Clarke ferma la bouche et repensa à tout cela : finalement, Raven avait raison : elle se servait de Bell pour se distraire, sans réels sentiments, juste pour le sexe … Sexe qui ne lui ressemblait même pas.

« Clarkie … Laisse tomber, ok ? Essayons de passer ces 4 ans putain de prochaines années en s'épargnant des relations encombrantes et douloureuses. »

« Lexa a bien réussi elle, et ca fait 3 ans que ça dure. »

« Mais parce que Costia n'est pas à Polis. Elles se voient presque pas. Elles entretiennent une relation à distance qui, visiblement, ne comble plus Lexa. T'a qu'à t'envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute avec elle ! »

« Très fin, très romantique, comme toujours. » gloussa la jolie blonde.

« De rien. En attendant tu devrais venir, tu as une mine affreuse. » sourit Raven

* * *

Après une bonne douche qui la débarrassa de l'odeur et l'emprise de Bell sur elle, Clarke sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

« Hey, ton téléphone a sonné au moins 3 fois … On parie combien que Bell se demande pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme une sauvage ce matin ? »

Clarke grogna avant de s'affaler sur son lit, en peignoir et serviette serrée sur la tête, couvrant ses cheveux humides « Qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? »

Raven se tourna vers son amie, l'air perplexe « T'as pas 36 millions de choix : soit tu lui dis la vérité et tu romps avec lui. Soit tu continues à lui mentir et à te mentir à toi-même. »

« Dis comme ça, le choix le plus logique serait la première solution. »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? »

« Et s'il me demande pourquoi je veux rompre ? Je veux dire, il a rien à se reprocher. »

« Dis-lui la vérité : que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et que tu as trop de morale pour le tromper ouvertement et que tu préfères ne plus laisser de place aux doutes et quiproquos. »

« Ca parait tellement simple … » dit-elle en dénouant la serviette qu'elle avait sur la tête.

« Ca l'est, si tu t'en donnes les moyens. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'on toqua à la porte.

« Oh oh, on parie que c'est un grand brun qui joue au baseball ? »

« Arrête avec tes paris ! » Clarke alla ouvrir alors et aurait préféré presque que ce soit Bellamy derrière cette porte. Au lieu de cela …

« Lexa ? »

« Salut. »

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent alors, gênées, avant de fixer le sol.

« Ok bon … Je vais … Faire quelques courses. A plus tard les filles ! » lança Raven en attrapant son sac et son manteau. Puis elle passa entre Clarke et Lexa, cette dernière reculant d'un pas pour la laisser sortir. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le discret clin d'œil de la jeune latino pour Clarke.

« Ok … Elle sait ? » Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'opiner « C'est … embarrassant. »

« Ouais … Désolée … »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Clarke opina de nouveau et se poussa pour la laisser entrer. Lexa vaqua son regard dans la pièce, découvrant la chambre de la jeune fille : des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins accrochés au mur.

« Euh … Hm … Tu … voulais quelque chose ? »

Lexa se tourna alors vers elle et esquissa un timide sourire. Elle sortit de son sac alors une petite tiare avec en son centre en guise de bijou, une araignée au corps en rubis « Tu es partie avant la fin de la soirée, tu as été sacrée meilleur costume. Amplement mérité selon moi. »

« Oh … C'est sympa, merci. » Clarke prit la tiare et la scruta, bonne excuse pour ne plus affronter le regard perçant de la jolie brune.

« Clarke … Il faut qu'on parle… » La belle blonde se crispa alors « D'hier soir. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes. »

« Ecoute je … C'était une erreur ! Je suis en couple, avec un mec que beaucoup aimeraient avoir. Et toi tu es aussi en couple avec une bombe que toutes les filles détesteraient à coup sûr… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je ne suis plus avec elle, on a rompu il y a deux semaines. »

« Oh … » Clarke ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou bien être mal pour Lexa « Désolée. »

« Ca faisait un moment que ça nous pendait au nez. A vrai dire, on était plus aussi proches que par le passé. Finalement, je pense que ça a été un soulagement pour l'une comme pour l'autre. »

« C'est … Bien. Si vous ne vous êtes pas quittées en mauvais termes, c'est déjà ça. »

« Oui … On peut dire ça … »

« Du coup, j'apparais comme la salope dans l'histoire hein… » gloussa tristement Clarke

Lexa baissa le regard « Je ne suis pas innocente pour autant. Je sais que tu es avec Bell, je … Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser. »

« Je t'ais embrassé avant, je suis désolée. J'ai aucune idée du pourquoi mais … » Clarke repensa alors aux paroles de Raven plus tôt dans la matinée « A vrai dire, c'est faux. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'étais jalouse de ces filles contre lesquelles tu te frottais pour danser. Pour être franche, j'aurais aimé être l'une d'entre elles. »

Lexa sourit et s'approcha avant de prendre entre ses doigts une des mèches mouillées « Pour être franche, j'imaginais que c'était toi … »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux avant que Lexa ne se colle à elle et ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec plus de douceur et de tendresse que la veille. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, accentuant le baiser avant que Clarke n'autorise sa langue à caresser la sienne dans un doux mouvement, puis l'échange s'intensifia un peu plus avant que Lexa ne le brise pour déposer une dizaine de baisers sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, ses mains agrippant le col du peignoir.

« Tu es nue en dessous ? » murmura la jolie brune dans un sourire

« Je … Je vais m'habiller … Je crois. » Clarke fit quelques pas en arrière, sentant soudain l'excitation palpiter au creux de ses reins « Je reviens. »

Elle attrapa rapidement un jeans et un débardeur avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain devant le regard amusé de Lexa. En l'attendant, cette dernière vaqua son attention sur les œuvres de Clarke : des paysages, des animaux, des personnes aussi, tous avec un souci du détail magnifique. Puis elle vit le chevalet et l'esquisse d'un monument qui semblait être la Tour Eiffel. Elle souleva le dessin pour en trouver un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre avant de s'arrêter sur un en particulier.

Lorsque Clarke ressortit de la salle de bain, Lexa se tourna vers elle « C'est moi ? »

« Oh euh … »

« Tu as dessiné ça il y a longtemps ? » Clarke baissa la tête « Clarke ? »

« Le soir où je t'ais rencontré pour la première fois. »

« On s'est à peine croisées cinq minutes. » constata, amusée, la jeune fille

« Ouais … » Clarke détourna le regard, comme prise en faute.

Lexa le comprit et n'insista pas. Elle laissa le chevalet en place et s'approcha de Clarke « Sois pas si tendue … »

« Je … Je sais pas quoi faire. Officiellement je suis encore avec Bellamy mais… »

« Stop. Je ne te force à rien. On a tout notre temps. »

« C'est juste que… Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ais jamais aimé. Il est sympa, il est gentil mais … J'ai pas ce feeling que… »

« Que tu pourrais avoir avec moi ? »

« Quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression d'être à la bonne place. »

Lexa lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue « J'ai envi de t'embrasser encore … Je peux ? »

« Comme si tu avais demandé la permission jusque-là. » sourit Clarke

Lexa sourit à son tour avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Clarke ne resta pas passive et vagabonda ses mains sur le corps de Lexa. Par une petite impulsion, cette dernière bascula Clarke sur le lit et la surplomba pour une séance de pelotage intensive. Mais lorsque la température monta d'un cran, Lexa glissant ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, Clarke la stoppa « Attends. »

« Désolée … »

« Non c'est pas ça, j'aime ça mais … Bellamy … »

Lexa se rassit alors, Clarke l'imitant « Tu tiens à lui ? »

« C'est un mec sympa, il mérite pas ce que je lui fais. Si on doit être ensemble toutes les deux, je veux que se soit clair pour tous, y compris lui. Il mérite pas que je le trompe. Je veux que la situation entre nous soit finie. »

« Je comprends, et je suis d'accord. »

« Laisse-moi lui parler, donne-moi quelques jours. »

« Promis. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors avant que Lexa ne se tourne vers le chevalet « Alors, ce dessin … »

Clarke roula des yeux avant de sourire « Ok, ok, j'ai flashé sur toi en quelques minutes, ça va, t'es contente ?! »

« Je suis flattée. Ce dessin est magnifique. »

« Je n'ais fait que reprendre le modèle originale. »

Lexa lui sourit alors et s'il n'y avait pas eu le contre jour de sa lampe de chevet, elle aurait juré que Lexa rougissait.

« Je crois que je vais y aller … On se voit plus tard. »

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore ? »

« Clarke, j'adorerais rester mais … Je risquerais de rompre ma promesse et de faire de toi une jeune fille peu respectable. » sourit-elle « Parle à Blake avant, ensuite … Nous verrons. »

Elle se leva alors et embrassa une dernière fois Clarke, plus chastement cette fois, avant de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Raven, un sac dans les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Lexa ne se retourne vers elle « Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que Clarke en pinçait pour moi. Tu le savais ? »

« Clarke et moi sommes comme deux sœurs. On se dit tout. Je l'ais su le premier soir ici, quand je suis rentrée de la soirée d'accueil et que j'ai vu ton visage dessiné sur son chevalet. Je savais qu'on en n'aurait pas fini avec toi. » sourit-elle

Lexa lui rendit son sourire alors avant d'opiner de la tête en guise d'au revoir. Raven fit de même avant d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre avec fracas « Ok, tu as l'obligation de TOUT me raconter ! »

Elle balança presque son sac de courses au sol, se ruant vers le lit de Clarke et de bondir dessus, manquant de faire tomber son amie.

« Hey, hey doucement ! »

« Alors, raconte : il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. »

« Oh tu fous pas de mal, je le sens bien ! » Clarke lui sourit alors « Oh la vache, ca y est ! »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke sourit de plus belle, repensant au gout des lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes « Elle embrasse aussi bien que je l'imaginais. »

« Oh merde, merde, merde ! Raconte ! »

« Ton empressement me fait flipper là … »

« Je vis par procuration je te signale : je suis célibataire maintenant, ma vie amoureuse passera indubitablement par la tienne ! Alors, vas-y, accouche ! »

« Elle est venue pour m'apporter ma couronne, car oui pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai gagné un titre : meilleur costume d'Halloween. »

« Mazeltov ! Et donc, elle vient quand la partie _« J'ai roulé une pelle à Lexa_ » dans ton histoire ? »

« Patience. Elle m'a donc filé ma couronne et ensuite, elle a voulu qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. »

« Ouch … »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je croyais. Et au finalement … Je lui ais avoué qu'elle m'attirait. Et elle m'a embrassé … Ensuite on s'est pelotées… Mais j'ai tout stoppé. »

« Naaooooonnnn mais pourquoiiiiii ?! »

« Parce qu'officiellement je suis encore avec Bellamy, et je ne veux pas le tromper. Je veux être clean avec lui. Il mérite pas que je le trompe. »

« Ok ok alors ? »

« Alors, je vais aller parler à Bell le plus vite possible… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Je verrais où ça me mène avec Lexa. »

« Je crois que je vais être souvent seule dans la chambre bientôt… » sourit Raven. Mais soudain le sourire de Clarke s'estompa « Quoi ? »

« Polis va nous séparer … »

« Hey commence pas à être défaitiste comme ça. »

« Ca parait évident : regarde toi et Finn, Bell et moi, Lexa et Costia … »

« Elles ont rompu ? »

« Y'a deux semaines … La distance était un paramètre inévitable. »

« Ok mais ça veut pas dire que ça vous arrivera fatalement. »

« Elle est en 3ième année, dans 2 ans elle aura fini et quittera Polis. Si on arrive à tenir 2 ans, tu crois vraiment qu'elle patientera 3 ans de plus que je finisse aussi mes études ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu te prends trop la tête. Vis au jour le jour, tu verras bien où ça vous mènera. »

Clarke savait que Raven avait raison au fond, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Pessimiste au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait pourtant que la malédiction qui semblait planer sur les couples à Polis épargne le sien.

 **TBC**


	6. Rencard

**HI THERE ! The Clexa fandom is dead today !**

 **Sérieusement, le dernier épisode était une ode à Lexa \o/ et cette dernière scène dans la chambre *_***

 **Bref, je suis conquise (et aussi apeurée par un retour féroce de baton XD) !**

 **Ah oui mon dernier chapitre était pile poil dans l'air du temps avec le clexa de la série, vous trouvez pas XD !**

 **Allez, allez, voici un petit chapitre totalement clexa's fluff en cette _St Valentin_ \o/  
**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Rencard**

Emma avait fait une promesse à Lexa : elle ne reverrait la jeune fille que lorsque sa situation avec Bell serait claire et nette. Mais le tout était à présent de trouver le courage de confronter le jeune homme. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et sa fuite et son silence les heures suivantes, il était dur d'amorcer un contact de nouveau.

Mais les choses furent bien plus simples lorsque, l'après-midi même, alors que Clarke et Raven avaient décidé de sortir pour un verre en ville, elles croisèrent Bellamy qui sortait à peine de l'ascenseur.

« Oh oh … » murmura Raven « Je … Je t'attends dans la chambre ? »

« Non, attends-moi en bas. »

« T'es sûre ? »

Clarke opina alors et Raven la quitta, passant devant Bell en lui faisant un discret signe de tête pour le saluer. Une fois seuls, Clarke lui sourit timidement et Bell s'approcha alors « Salut … »

« 'lu. »

« T'as pas reçu mes messages ? »

« Si, si … Justement, je comptais … venir te voir. »

« Hm… T'es partie comme une voleuse ce matin. »

« Oui désolée … Hm j'ai reçu un message de Raven. »

« Ouais, Finn m'a dit qu'elle et lui s'était fini. » Clarke opina discrètement « Pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ? »

« Je … On peut entrer 5minutes ? »

Bell fronça les sourcils, mais suivit la jeune fille sans dire un mot avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière lui.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« Je … Bellamy, t'es un mec génial … »

« Oh non. »

« Oh non quoi ? »

« Quand ça commence par ça, ça finit par _« Très trop bien pour moi_ » ou encore « _on devrait juste rester amis_. » Je chauffe ? » Clarke baissa les yeux, comme fautive. Bell lâcha un petit rire nerveux et se frotta la nuque « Waouh, je pensais que tu pourrais être différente des autres filles ici. J'ai fais un truc ? »

« Ecoute, c'est pas toi, c'est moi. Tu as été génial avec moi, c'est moi qui ais tout foiré. Je suis nulle. Et pour répondre à ta question : non, tu n'as absolument rien fait. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Bellamy, tu es le mec dont toutes les filles rêvent : prévenant, doux, gentil, drôle, attachant… »

« Toutes les filles, sauf toi. »

Clarke soupira alors avant qu'elle ne le sente Belle se rapprocher « Dis-moi la vérité ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Raven et Finn ont rompu ? Tu as des doutes aussi ? Tu as peut-être peur qu'il nous arrive la même chose ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est en train d'arriver. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours… Et la vérité est que… Ca ne m'a pas manqué. Tu es gentil mais … Pas comme petit ami. J'arrive plus à nous imaginer comme tel. »

« Et tu aimerais quoi ? Qu'on rompe pour n'être qu'amis ? »

« J'en sais rien idéalement oui mais … Je sais qu'en étant ami avec Finn et moi avec Raven, on sera plus vraiment amené à se revoir … Je veux juste rompre en te respectant assez pour ne pas te faire souffrir. »

« Ouais … » Sans un mot de plus, il s'apprêta à sortir mais Clarke le retint par l'avant-bras.

« Hey attends je … Ecoute, je veux être franche avec toi : je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, mais … Je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je vois … Je le connais ? »

Clarke resta muette quelques secondes avant de soupirer « De toute manière, tu finiras pas l'apprendre … C'est Lexa, Lexa Woods. »

« Lexa ? La basketteuse ? Mais attends … T'es gay ?! »

« Bi. »

« T'aurais pu me le dire. »

« C'est jamais venu sur le tapis… Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Bah … Je me serais plus méfié des filles aussi, du coup. »

Clarke sourit de sa jalousie alors et vit avec soulagement qu'il souriait aussi « Je suppose que pour le coté amical de la relation, on va devoir attendre un peu ? »

« Je viens de me faire jeter par une super nana, belle, intelligente. Laisse-moi m'en remettre … »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas, enfin pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave. »

« … »

« Ok, je ferais mieux de partir … »

« Tu … es fâché ? »

« Non, juste seulement déçu … J'aurais aimé que ça marche entre toi et moi, j'y croyais. Mais si je suis le seul à l'être, ça m'intéresse pas. J'ais pas l'intention d'insister et de devenir lourd. T'as eu au moins la franchise de me dire les choses en face. »

« … »

Et alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois « Sois franche : est-ce que toi et elle vous … Vous … »

« Est-ce que je t'ais trompé ? Non. On s'est embrassé, mais avant que ça n'aille plus loin, j'ai voulu mettre les choses au clair entre nous. »

« Je vois… Et maintenant, tu vas aller la retrouver ? »

Clarke lui offrit un sourire rassurant « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne balaierais pas un mois de relation entre nous en cinq minutes, promis. »

Bell opina alors avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus, visiblement déçu et abattu. Clarke était désolée pour lui, c'était un chic type qui méritait qu'une fille s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Elle pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'elle lui avait donné une dernière nuit sulfureuse.

* * *

La logique aurait voulu qu'elle fonce directement vers Lexa, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle la touche et la caresse… Mais au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de rejoindre Raven dans le lobby.

« Alors ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Oh … Ca c'est bien passé ? »

« Comment tu veux qu'une rupture se passe ? »

« Désolée … »

« Je l'ais voulu. »

« Et pourquoi t'es pas dans les bras de Lexa là ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de souffler un peu… J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Alors on se le prend ce verre ? »

« Tu peux te changer les idées dans le lit de Lexa non ? »

« Plus tard Raven … Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de m'éloigner de Polis un moment … »

La jeune fille ne comprit pas vraiment Clarke mais elle n'insista pas et glissa son bras sous celui de Clarke avant de partir à l'assaut des rues de la ville pour sillonner les vitrines et boire un verre.

* * *

Lexa était plongée dans ses pensées, écoutant sa musique sur son lit, attendant peut-être un signe, un message de Clarke. Depuis le matin, elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées, Lexa ayant préféré laisser de l'espace à Clarke, plutôt que de rester sur son dos en la harcelant sur le déroulement des choses. Mais malgré elle, dans quelques secondes, elle allait bientôt le savoir. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé que la personne derrière serait celle sur qui elle pourrait tomber aujourd'hui.

« Bellamy ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air taciturne, presque contrarié. Lexa pensa de suite que Clarke et lui avaient déjà eu leur confrontation. Il s'appuya de son avant-bras contre le chambranle de la porte. Lexa ne sut quoi dire ou faire, soudain gênée de sa présence.

« Tu … Veux quelque chose ? »

« Je sais que tu sais. »

« Que je sais quoi ? »

« Clarke a rompu avec moi. »

« … »

« A cause de toi. »

Lexa baissa le regard, se sentant soudain fautive, son cœur battant la chamade « Je …Suis… »

« Stop. Je me fous de tes excuses et du fait que tu sois désolée. J'apprécie Clarke, je tiens à elle. C'est une nana géniale, elle mérite qu'on la traite bien. »

« Es-tu en train de me tenir le discussion du frangin protecteur ? »

« En quelque sorte. Elle ne m'aimera jamais comme moi j'aurais pu l'aimer, j'en prends mon parti. Maintenant, elle t'a choisi, tant mieux, mais je te préviens … Si tu la blesses pour n'importe quelle raison, sache que tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. »

« … »

« Car je serais là, je reviendrais pour elle. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Et toi tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer car tu l'auras perdu et je ne te laisserais pas l'occasion de la reprendre. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« C'est une promesse. J'ai pas pour habitude de marcher sur les plates-bandes des autres. Clarke fait son choix, je le respecte et je n'irais pas vous contrarier… Mais si l'occasion se représente, sache que je retenterais ma chance. »

Lexa soutint alors son regard, come un défi « Je ne te laisserais pas l'occasion de l'approcher de nouveau. Elle me plait, j'ai envie d'être avec elle, de passer du temps avec elle, de la rendre heureuse comme je suis sûre qu'elle me rendra heureuse. Mais je peux comprendre ton point de vue : qui ne se battrait pas pour une fille comme Clarke ? » sourit-elle « A ta place aussi je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, je comprends. »

Bell pouvait au moins reconnaitre que Lexa savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il pouvait certainement compter sur elle pour prendre soin de Clarke.

« Accorde-moi une dernière question. »

« Vas-y. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Non. Elle a bien trop de respect pour toi. Elle tenait vraiment à te parler avant que ça n'aille plus loin. »

Bell semblait soulagé, bien que sa déception était encore visible « Ok, merci. »

Et alors qu'il s'éloigna, Lexa sortit de sa chambre et l'alpagua « Bellamy ! » Il se retourna alors « Vous vous êtes parlés quand ? »

« Y'a 2 heures environ. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, pour rien… Merci. »

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre alors et prit son téléphone. Elle fut presque surprise et déçue de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Clarke. Ils avaient rompu il y avait plus de deux heures, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté alors ?

Avait-elle des doutes ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Des centaines de scénarios trottèrent dans sa tête alors et elle se retint de l'appeler. Les heures défilèrent et aucune nouvelle de Clarke. Impatiente, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et descendit jusqu'à la chambre de la jolie blonde. Mais lorsqu'elle frappa, aucune réponse ne vint : sorties, probablement.

Elle fixa son téléphone avant de glisser lentement contre le mur à coté de la porte. Il ne fallut pas attendre 10 minutes avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaitre Raven et Clarke, riant à gorge déployée, les bras remplis de sacs.

« Lexa ? »

« Oh… Euh … Salut… encore. » Lança la jeune fille en se relevant avec maladresse teintée de honte « Je euh … Je peux te parler ? » Clarke échangea un regard avec Raven avant d'ouvrir sa porte « Euh …Seule à seule ? »

Raven haussa les épaules « Je n'ais aucun secret pour Raven. »

« Il s'agit de … nous. »

Raven prit alors les sacs des mains de Clarke et la jeune fille comprit alors, puis la remercia d'un sourire « Ta chambre ? » proposa-t-elle

« Ok. »

Elles firent alors marche arrière et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre que Lexa parla « Alors … Avec Bell ? »

« Je lui ais parlé et … c'est fini. »

« Oh … Et … Ca s'est bien passé ? »

« Comme une rupture. »

« Il est venu me voir. »

« Quoi, Bell ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour me mettre en garde. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Il tient à toi bien plus que ce que je pensais. » sourit-elle « Il n'attendait que notre première dispute pour te reprendre. »

« S'il croit que ça sera aussi facile pour lui … »

« Du coup, j'attendais ton appel … »

« Ah oui, je … Je voulais d'abord éclaircir les choses. »

« Eclaircir les choses ? »

« Non en fait, pas comme tu crois. » Lexa haussa un sourcil, perplexe sur la suite de la discussion « Non en fait… Je vouais juste savoir où j'en suis : ce que j'avais fais, ce que je pouvais me permettre, les nouvelles perspectives… »

« Hm je vois… » Lexa s'approcha alors et glissa un index sur la taille du jeans de la jolie blonde pour l'attirer vers elle « Et à quoi elles ressemblent ces nouvelles perspectives ? »

Clarke sourit et posa ses mains sur la taille de Lexa « Hm … J'en sais rien… Quelque chose comme ça… » Elle se pencha et initia d'abord un timide baiser, puis un second plus appuyé, suivi d'un troisième bien plus ardent.

Quand elles se séparèrent, presque à bout de souffle, Lexa lui sourit « J'aime ce genre de perspectives, que je partage amplement ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. J'irais même bien au-delà … »

« Je sens venir un _mais_ dans ta phrase … »

« Mais, je crois qu'on devrait prendre les choses doucement. Nous avons le temps maintenant. » Clarke sourit doucement « Tu es contre ? »

« Au contraire. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

« J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre : qu'on sorte, qu'on se pelote le soir après les cours. » sourit Lexa

« J'aime ce programme. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Alors … On pourrait … sortir ce soir ? Un resto ? »

« J'adorerai ça. »

« 19h dans le hall ? »

« 19h dans le hall. »

Lexa se colla à elle et lui caressa la joue avant de glisser sa main sous la chevelure de sa, maintenant, petite amie puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, Raven nota tout de suite le changement : yeux dans le vague, sourire béat sur le visage, les pieds qui trainent et les bras balans …

« Oh toi … T'es sur un nuage… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense qu'il a la forme d'une jolie basketteuse brune. »

« Je crois qu'on sort ensemble … » lança Clarke en s'affalant dans son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond

« Et bah … Tu détiens le record du célibat le plus court. Il a tenu quoi… 3h ? »

« La ferme … » grinça Clarke qui repensa instantanément à Bellamy et son entrevue avec Lexa « Il est allé la voir. »

« Qui ? »

« Bell. Il est allé voir Lexa pour lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et qu'à la moindre boulette, il serait là pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« Charmant… »

« Je crois surtout qu'il a fait bonne figure mais qu'il a du mal, en tant qu'homme, à se dire que je l'ais quitté pour une fille… »

« Les mecs sont machos. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais finir par faire comme toi et me trouver une nana ! »

« Tu aimes trop les hommes pour ça ! » gloussa Clarke « Et en plus, je suis sûre que quelque part un homme sera assez fou pour t'aimer. »

« Charmant ! T'as de la chance, je mets cela sur le compte de ta jovialité extrême. »

« On sort ce soir. »

« Oh oh un rencard, j'adore ! Quoi de prévu ? »

« Un resto. »

« Quoi… C'est tout ? Pas d' _after_ après ? »

« On a décidé de prendre les choses en douceur. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. Et j'en suis satisfaite. On a aucune raison de se précipiter. Nous sommes libres toutes les deux à présent. »

« T'es pas en train de me faire un truc du genre « _Elle m'attirait quand elle était prise, mais maintenant qu'elle est libre, elle m'intéresse moins_ » ?! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde ne couche pas dès le premier soir ma chère. Et je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps plutôt qu'on saute les étapes et qu'on finisse par s'ennuyer au bout de quelques mois. »

« A défaut de sauter les étapes, t'aurais pu sauter la demoiselle ! » gloussa Raven

« Quelle poétesse, magnifique. »

« Merci, merci. Non sans rire, ne tardez pas trop non plus. Vous n'êtes plus de vierges lycéennes après tout. Et bien évidemment, je veux un rapport détaillé de vos rencards. Je suis célib' et totalement en manque. »

Clarke sourit à son amie : elle ne lui dirait jamais, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ailleurs, qu'elle était indispensable pour elle. Sa présence, son humour, son sourire, ses conseils… Si Raven n'était pas là, Clarke serait perdue, à coup sur. Elle l'a considérait comme sa sœur, elles qui avaient grandi ensemble, suivi une scolarité similaire jusqu'à leur entrée à Polis. Elles se savaient pas de quoi serait fait leur avenir, mais elles savaient une chose : elles seraient ensemble.

« Ok, du coup, ce soir, c'est opération « _Trouver une tenue pour qu'elle te mange dans la main_ » même si je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle veuille te manger. »

« La ferme Raven ! » gloussa Clarke, amusée « Il est pas question qu'on couche ensemble ce soir. »

« Bien sur, bien sur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine bien que je de moins en moins te voir ici hm … »

« Je ne vais pas être collée à elle tout le temps… »

« Tu l'étais avec Wells … »

« Mais pas avec Bell. »

« Bell je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Wells non plus. »

« C'était différent. »

« Différent d'avec Lexa ? »

« Avec Lexa, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est : si c'est seulement une attirance, une curiosité ou quelque chose de plus fort. »

Raven s'assit sur son lit en tailleur et tapota une place vacante à coté d'elle pour que Clarke y vienne « Hey écoute, y'a pas de règles précises pour ce genre de truc, sinon, crois-moi, je les aurais suivi à la lettre. Ecoute juste ton cœur. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « La vache, c'est terriblement cucul ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Hey ! J'te permets pas ! Je suis de grands conseils ! »

« Je peux voir ça. Ca te réussi en plus. »

Raven fit une moue boudeuse et tapa son amie sur son épaule de son poing « Bon, j'ai rendez-vous à 19h, tu m'aides pour trouver une tenue ? »

« Questionnaire de base : quel genre de resto ? Fast-food, pizzas, grec, italien, français ? Ou alors c'est genre picnic dans les bois ? »

« J'en sais rien, elle m'a pas dit. »

« Bah demande-lui ! Tu aurais l'air con si tu te pointais en jeans basket dans un resto chic, ou encore n robe de soirée dans un fast-food. Le premier rencard c'est pas rien ! Bon ok, vous avez déjà franchi le pas crucial du « _le premier rencard pour juger si on se plait_ » mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux et le foirer ! »

« Ca craint pas un peu de lui envoyer un message ? »

« Vaut mieux paraitre débile maintenant que ce soir. »

Clarke soupira alors avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer un rapide message

« _Dress code pour ce soir ?_ »

Elle n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour la réponse « _Viens comme tu veux_. »

« Viens comme tu veux ? Mais c'est quoi cette réponse ?! C'est genre une énigme ou quoi ? » lança Raven

« Comme je veux ? Mais si j'me plante ? »

« Bah ça sera de sa faute ! Elle a qu'à être plus précise dans ses réponses. »

« Mouais … On dit Jeans et pull ? »

« Jeans certainement … Pull ? Tu vas à un rencard, tu vas pas rendre visite à mamie ! Chemise ma chère, chemise ! »

« Ok, c'est parti pour l'ouverture des placards. »

Raven tapa dans ses mains avec excitation avant de bondir hors du lit pour plonger dans la garde robe de Clarke « Bon sang que c'est assez tristounet … On dirait la penderie de Mère Theresa … Et encore, elle, elle a des robes. »

« Arrête, c'est pas si mal que ça : j'ai jamais mis de robe, j'te signale, c'est pas nouveau. »

« Ok de toute manière, on est quasiment en hiver, tu vas pas te mettre en robe, donc pantalon : jeans, t'es sûre ? »

« J'ai rien d'autre. »

« Ok, jeans noir alors. Chemise… Tu as quelle couleur ? »

« J'ai bordeaux, bleu ciel, noir, écru… »

« Ok, les couleurs sont pas géniales, mais on fera avec. »

« Tu es tellement réconfortante, ça fait chaud au cœur. »

Raven lui sortit quelques jeans et chemises avant de tout étaler sur son lit « Euh, tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui va ranger bien sur ? »

« Rabat-joie ! J'essaie de faire en sorte que ton rencard se passe bien, tu pourrais être reconnaissante quand même ! »

« Oh merci grande Raven, sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait possible. Merci de prendre soin de moi et ma vie sentimentale. »

« De rien, de rien. Tu me remercieras quand tu auras enfin conclu avec ta belle basketteuse. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils avant que Raven ne la pousse dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Lexa savait que sa soirée ne serait pas parfaite, mais elle ferait en sorte que leur premier rencard serait inoubliable. Elle ouvrit le prospectus qui lui donna l'idée du restaurant où elle allait emmener Clarke, puis le relut pour n'omettre aucun détail.

Après une douche salvatrice, elle s'habilla, choisissant avec soin sa tenue : c'était un rencard, elle se devait à une petite part de féminité, même si elle n'était pas coutumière du fait. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps la vraie substance de ce qu'était un couple. Costia et elle avaient sombré dans la routine, entremêlée d'une distance qui n'arrangeait rien. Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de plaire, de draguer, de préparer un rendez-vous, et cela la rendait nerveuse, mais ça lui plaisait.

Le message de Clarke une heure auparavant lui gonfla le cœur : elle imaginait la jeune fille devant son armoire, à se demander ce qu'elle devrait porter pour ce premier rendez-vous. Cela l'amusait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé : elle retrouvait l'attraction des premiers rendez-vous, cette petite pointe d'excitation et de stress, cette envie de bien faire.

Elle ne put rester en place, arpentant sa chambre de long en large, repensant au déroulement de la soirée, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers sa montre.

Lexa s'étonnait elle-même de se retrouver dans un tel état de stress, elle qui était toujours sûre d'elle, leader de son équipe, adulée des garçons, comme des filles, courtisée par eux même. De folles rumeurs avaient toujours couru sur elle et sa famille, son entrée à Polis, ses parents … Elle détestait quand les autres semblaient en savoir plus qu'elle sur sa propre vie. C'est ce qu'elle détestait à Polis : tous semblaient être certains qu'elle ferait une grande et belle carrière dans le basket, en tant que joueuse d'abord, puis certainement en tant que coach lorsqu'elle se ferait trop vieille pour jouer. Oui, tous y compris sa famille, semblait déjà savoir ce qu'elle ferait dans les 10 ou 20 prochaines années alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas de quoi la semaine prochaine serait faite.

Mais ce qu'elle espérait en tout cas c'était que Clarke fasse partie de ce quotidien : elle imaginait aisément la jeune fille se réveiller à ses cotés, venir l'encourager lors de ses matchs, même si elle n'avait clairement aucune habilité ni aucun intérêt pour ce sport. Elle imaginait des soirées DVD, pop corn ou simplement ensemble, dans une même pièce chacune de son coté à bosser leurs cours, juste se contenter de la présence de chacune.

Elle sourit alors avant de se rendre compte que ses rêveries l'avait presque mise en retard. Elle enfila sa veste, attrapa sac, bonnet et écharpe avant de se rendre dans le hall du dortoir. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle ne vit pas Clarke l'attendre, elle qui détestait être en retard. Finalement, la jolie blonde ne fit son apparition que cinq minutes plus tard, et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, ce fut comme une douce apparition pour Lexa.

* * *

Le regard de Clarke se posa instantanément sur Lexa : vêtue d'un jeans noir et d'une veste beige épaisse et surement assez chaude pour rester toute la nuit dehors, elle avait détaché ses cheveux pour ne laisser que quelques discrètes tresses dans ses boucles brunes.

« Je suis en retard ? »

« Absolument pas. Prête ? »

« Ou on va ? »

« Surprise. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Ais-je le choix ? » sourit la jolie blonde

« Et bien … Tu pourrais rester ici. »

Clarke l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Pas question. »

* * *

Clarke était nerveuse, mais moins que Lexa, même si cette dernière ne laissait rien paraitre. Concentrée sur la route, elle donnait de temps à autre de discrets coups d'œil vers Clarke qui fixait l'horizon en silence.

« Alors … Tu vas me dire où se trouve ce resto où on se fiche de savoir comment on s'habille ? » sourit la jolie blonde

« Patience. »

« Tu es bien mystérieuse… »

« J'espère juste que ça te plaira. »

« Si tu m'emmènes à un endroit que tu aimes, alors ça ne peut que me plaire. »

Lexa sourit et s'arrêta soudain juste avant un fast-food « C'est ici. »

« Au roi du Burger ? » sourit Clarke

« Non ici, dans … ma voiture. » Et devant l'air perplexe de Clarke, Lexa pointa du doigt un immense panneau sur sa droite, derrière Clarke. La jeune fille se tourna alors et quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, elle sourit de plus belle :

« Un drive-in. Tu m'as emmené dans un drive-in ?! »

« Ca ne te plait pas ? »

« Au contraire, je crois que la dernière fois où j'ai été dans un drive-in c'était le jour de l'obtention de mon permis, j'avais emmené Raven ! C'est génial ! »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Non parce que… Tu dois savoir une chose sur moi… »

« Vas-y. »

« Je ne suis pas romantique, mais genre… pas du tout. Je suis pas du genre à offrir des fleurs, des chocolats, des bijoux. J'invite pas mes conquêtes dans des restos quatre étoiles avec cristal et argenterie… Je suis assez « brute de décoffrage ». Pour moi une soirée réussie c'est devant un match de basket, un film ou un marathon séries, de la junk food, de la bonne musique. Un rencard c'est un ciné, un bowling ou un billard. Je suis pas du genre balade romantique main dans la main. »

Clarke l'écouta avec attention, d'un air neutre, avant de la fixer et lui sourire « Tant mieux, car je ne suis pas romantique non plus. Je déteste qu'on me traite comme une pauvre petite chose fragile, c'est ce que je détestais chez Bellamy. Pour moi aussi une soirée réussi peut se passer chez soi devant un écran avec du pop corn. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'un drive-in c'est idéal. »

Lexa, rassurée, soupira d'aise alors et roula jusqu'en direction du fast-food où chacune commanda un hamburger et des frites, ainsi que des sodas avant de se garer sur une place livre, pile devant l'immense écran. Un cinéma à ciel ouvert, dans leur voiture, dans laquelle planait une odeur de friture et de gras que seules les deux jeunes filles pouvaient apprécier à leur juste valeur.

« Quel film va-t-on voir alors ? »

« Grease. »

« Sérieux ? J'adore ce film ! Raven et moi on s'amusait à refaire toutes les scènes chantées ! Je dois te dire que je fais une Sandy moins cucul que l'originale ! »

« Tu parles beaucoup de Raven, vous êtes très proches … »

« Elle est comme ma sœur. On partage tout, on a traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Elle m'a soutenu lorsque j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai fais de même quand c'était difficile avec les siens. »

« Vous avez beaucoup traversé ensemble… »

« Elle et moi c'est spécial. »

« Si je ne lui plais pas, a-t-elle un droit de véto sur ton couple ? »

« Aucun. Elle est proche certes, mais j'ai encore mon libre arbitre. Pour l'heure, elle n'a jamais été contre aucune de mes relations… Disons qu'elle est une aide et un soutien… Mais je te rassure elle t'adore ! » sourit Clarke en croquant une frite.

Puis le film commença alors et les 15 premières minutes se passèrent entre rires et chants de deux jeunes filles. Peu importe si elles chantaient faux, elles étaient dans leur monde, dans leur voiture, à l'abri des regards des autres.

« Roh la vache, c'est quand même bien kitch ! » lança Lexa les larmes aux yeux

« J'avoue… Dieu merci on ne se crêpe plus les cheveux comme ça … »

« T'aurais eu un charme fou pourtant avec une choucroute sur la tête ! »

« Et toi alors avec ta tignasse brune ... Et un maquillage criard… Une vraie beauté ! »

Elles rirent aux éclats alors avant que Lexa ne glisse sa main dans les cheveux dorés de sa petite amie « On est pas obligée d'être assidues au film tu sais … En plus, je l'ai sur mon disque dur, on pourra le revoir une autre fois … »

« Hm ah oui ? Tu proposes quoi alors ? »

Lexa lui sourit avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se baladèrent, tripotant allègrement les courbes de Clarke. Et quand les choses devinrent plus charnelles, Clarke coupa court à la séance câline.

« Un problème ? » soupira Lexa dont les prunelles ne reflétaient plus que l'envie de continuer sur cette voie plus que physique.

« Non c'est juste que … Je croyais qu'on devait aller doucement… »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis… »

« Tu as menti ? »

« Non, j'ai surestimé mes forces. » sourit Lexa « J'ai bien trop envie de toi … C'est mal ? »

« Non, non, bien sur que non. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mais … »

« Hey écoute, si tu veux qu'on attende, y'a aucun problème pour moi… »

« C'est juste que j'ai jamais fais l'amour dans une voiture avant. » gloussa Clarke

Lexa la fixa alors, d'un air amusé, avant de pouffer de rire « C'est juste ça ton angoisse ? »

« Je ne suis pas angoissée, je suis juste … tendue et curieuse. »

« Je peux étancher ta soif de curiosité si tu veux … » sourit Lexa en baissant subrepticement le siège sur lequel était assise Clarke, avant de reprendre une longue séance de baisers et caresses, avant que Clarke ne la freine de nouveau.

« Quoi, ici ? Mais y'a plein de monde autour, on pourrait nous voir. »

« C'est ça qui est excitant non ? » sourit Lexa « Promis, on restera discrètes. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que, de toute manière, je n'aurais ni la force ni l'envie de me taper la route du retour avant de te faire l'amour dans ma chambre. »

Clarke gloussa alors avant de caresser la joue de la jeune fille « T'es complètement tarée… »

« On passe à l'arrière ? »

En temps normal, Clarke aurait dit non : faire l'amour dans une voiture était une chose, faire l'amour dans un parking, entourée d'une cinquantaine de voitures en était une autre. Mais l'engouement de Lexa était contagieux : elles voulaient attendre et pourtant, ce soir, elle n'imaginait pas repartir à Polis sans avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Lexa.

« Ok. »

Agilement alors, elles passèrent sur la banquette arrière avant que Lexa ne s'assure que sa voiture était bien verrouillée. Sans attendre, elle déboutonna le chemisier de la belle blonde et explora son décolleté de ses lèvres, faisant naitre quelques gémissements sourds et discrets de Clarke.

« On est folles … »

« On est certainement pas les seules à faire ça ici ce soir. J'te parie que la voiture d'à coté ne bouge pas seule parce qu'ils sont en train de danser dedans. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil avant de se redresser et de constater qu'en effet, la voiture d'à coté semblait assez « active » de son coté. Elle sourit alors avant de se crisper en sentant les doigts de Lexa se glisser sous sa ceinture.

« Je crois que j'ai rarement eu envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de toi ce soir … » confessa Lexa tout en déboutonna le jeans de la jeune fille.

« Je peux voir ça … »

« Et pas toi ? » sourit Lexa en glissant sa main dans le jeans. En sentant la moiteur sur le tissu, elle sourit « Oh si, toi aussi … A ce que je peux en juger… » taquina-t-elle

« La ferme et fais-moi l'amour ! »

Lexa explosa de rire alors « Effectivement, t'es pas romantique pour un sou ! »

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre, elle lâcha un long gémissement, premier d'une longue série et bientôt, elle se ficha bien de savoir qu'autour d'elles, des dizaines et des dizaines de couples étaient présents. Bien vite, elle ne se concentra que sur les douces caresses et les tendres baisers de Lexa, ses mouvements aussi francs que précis, terriblement efficaces.

« Oh mon Dieu … » souffla-t-elle, complètement haletante.

Lexa ne lui laissait aucun répit, aucun moyen de lui rendre la pareille pour l'instant. Clarke était la victime consentante et soumise de la jolie brune. Et en une quinzaine de minutes, Clarke lâcha un gémissement plus sonore, son corps secoué de petits tremblements, signe que Lexa avait réussi son pari.

Satisfaite, cette dernière se redressa, constatant avec plaisir l'état de fatigue et de contentement dans lequel elle venait de mettre Clarke. Elle se lécha coquinement les doigts avant que Clarke ne se redresse « T'es complètement folle… » soupira-t-elle, encore fébrile de la jouissance qu'avait fait naitre la belle basketteuse en elle.

« A ton service. » sourit Lexa après avoir lapé la dernière goutte du plaisir de sa petite amie sur ses doigts

« Tu perds rien pour attendre. »

« Tu parles, tu parles … Mais tu agis peu pour l'instant. » lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke bascula comme elle put Lexa en dessous d'elle, manquant de se cogner au plafond. Bien évidemment, ses gestes étaient moins précis mais tout aussi efficace, du moins pouvait-elle en juger au vue des gémissements de Lexa. Cette dernière se cramponnant au siège, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu à mesure que Clarke explorait son entrejambe avec ferveur.

« Oh merde Clarke … Continue… »

Satisfaite, la jolie blonde remonta le débardeur de Lexa et arracha presque son soutien gorge afin de prendre possession de sa poitrine, la malaxant doucement puis la titillant de sa langue. Elle ne manqua pas de détailler le corps sculpté harmonieusement, de Lexa : des abdos fermes, une peau tanée quasi parfaite... Elle était sublime. Quand elle entra en Lexa, elle constata que cette dernière n'était pas insensible à ses caresses, ses doigts glissant aussi facilement que le furent certainement ceux de Lexa en elle.

Les gémissements assez sonores de Lexa amusèrent Clarke qui du l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises afin de camoufler les cris de jouissance.

« Tu es bruyante… » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

« Tu es douée… » lui répondit Lexa, essoufflée

Et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le corps de Lexa fut pris de soubresauts caractéristiques, indiquant à la belle blonde qu'elle venait de jouir, ici même, sur la banquette arrière d'une vieille voiture. Rien n'était moins romantique, et pourtant, si ce moment avait du être refait, elles n'auraient rien changé.

C'est complètement épuisées mais comblées qu'elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre, à moitié nues.

« Ok, c'était épique… Mais terriblement excitant. » confessa Lexa « Tu as aimé ? »

« C'était… Différent mais j'ai adoré. »

« Alors tant mieux… » Lexa se redressa alors et constata que le film n'était pas fini « Tu veux qu'on regarde la fin ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. » sourit Clarke

C'était idiot, mais Clarke avant envie de finir ce rendez-vous comme il aurait été supposé se terminer : par le visionnage du film. Alors elles se rhabillèrent comme elles purent avant de repasser devant. Clarke constata que leur petite séance acrobatique n'avait éveillé aucun soupçon.

« Je te l'avais dis. Par contre, la voiture d'à coté, ils sont vachement endurants ! » lança-t-elle en pointant du pouce la dite voiture, toujours en mouvement.

Clarke sourit avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie, main qui fut rejointe par celle de Lexa qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elles regardèrent le film jusqu'au bout, échangeant leurs impressions, leurs meilleurs passages, jusqu'à la scène finale de la fête foraine et de l'inoubliable duo de John Travolta et Olivia Newton-John que reprirent en cœur Lexa et Clarke dans un duo improvisé.

« C'était une soirée géniale. » lança Clarke lorsque le générique défila devant leurs yeux.

« Merci. Tu veux qu'on prolonge en se baladant ? »

« Je croyais que t'étais pas « balade romantique » ? En plus, il se fait tard et demain j'ai un cours à 8h du matin. »

Lexa sourit et opina « Ok. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de sortir du parking. Le chemin du retour fut plus calme, Clarke sur un petit nuage regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux : elle se sentait bien, sereine, heureuse. Elle savait à cet instant précis qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne regrettait pas ses quelques semaines avec Bellamy, mais elle imaginait aisément que les jours, les semaines ou les mois à venir avec Lexa seraient cent fois mieux.

Le retour fut silencieux, Lexa n'ayant laissé que la radio en fond sonore, les deux jeunes filles se délectaient simplement de la présence l'une de l'autre. Clarke avait la main sur la cuisse de Lexa, cette dernière la couvrant de la sienne dès que la route le lui permettait.

Et lorsque Polis fut en vue, une crampe envahit alors Clarke, comme une oppression, un malaise. Elles étaient tellement bien en dehors des murs de l'université. A présent, les voilà revenues dans leur cage dorée entre cours et révisions, entrainements et examens. Elles étaient si bien dans leur cocon, à l'abri dans leur voiture, juste elles deux, seules.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm non … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« J'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine … »

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. » sourit Lexa

Elle gara la voiture, descendit, Clarke l'imitant, avant de lui tendre la main. Invitation que Clarke accepta avec plaisir. Elle ne posa aucune question lorsque Lexa appuya sur le numéro 3 du clavier de l'ascenseur, ni lorsque la jolie brune la conduisit jusqu'à sa porte de chambre, et encore moins lorsqu'elle la referma derrière elle.

Lexa l'embrassa doucement avant de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis de conduire sa compagne vers le lit « Plus confortable qu'une banquette arrière. » sourit-elle avant de se débarrasser de sa veste et son débardeur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une nouvelle séance câline s'engage alors, ne se terminant que très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin, selon le point de vue.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? » murmura Lexa qui tenait fermement Clarke dans ses bras, toutes les deux lovées amoureusement dans les draps.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'heures de sommeil de toute manière. »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Lexa sourit en serrant un peu plus fort Clarke dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendit alors compte des quelques différences perceptibles entre Clarke et Costia : l'odeur de leur shampoing, de leur parfum, la douceur de leur peau, la chaleur de leur corps, mais aussi les différences physique : Costia était bien plus grande et mince que Clarke, qui avait une poitrine bien plus avantageuse, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avouerait jamais à Clarke qu'elle faisait de telles comparaisons. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement : elle était restée trois ans avec la même femme, et elle n'avait pas eu tant de relations que ça avant Costia. Quant à Clarke, il était certain qu'elle avait connu des filles avant Bellamy. Elle était curieuse et avait soif d'apprendre à mieux connaitre celle qui était à présent sa petite amie.

« Tu penses si fort que j'arrive pas à dormir… » grommela Clarke en se tournant vers Lexa « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien… Je pensais à nous. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai envie d'en vivre plus, d'en apprendre plus … »

« On a tout notre temps maintenant. » sourit Clarke qui se calfeutra un peu plus dans les bras musclés de la jolie brune « Tout notre temps… »

Et c'est presque synchrones qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis son arrivée à Polis. Mais le réveil fut plus dur lorsque le bruit strident du téléphone de Lexa retentit.

« Hm… » gémit-elle, le visage enfoui au creux du cou de sa petite amie.

« Hm désolée … » lança Lexa en s'étirant pour éteindre son téléphone « J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt pour aller faire un jogging. »

Clarke se redressa alors « Quoi, t'es sérieuse ? A 7h du mat' ? »

« C'est juste pour me dérouiller de la nuit, le tour des bâtiments des dortoirs. C'est l'histoire de 15minutes. »

« Attends, tu vas pas aller courir maintenant ? »

« C'est une habitude que j'ai pris. »

« Oh s'il te plait, il es trop tôt encore, reste avec moi … »

« Clarke, je ne vais pas commencer à déroger à mes principes parce qu'on est ensemble. »

Clarke se leva alors et surplomba Lexa « Si tu veux vraiment faire du sport ce matin, ça peut s'arranger … » sourit-elle malicieusement

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh oui … Ca nous laisse quoi … 20 minutes environ ? C'est largement suffisant … »

« Prétentieuse. »

« Tu vas voir ! »

* * *

Evidemment, lorsque Clarke revint dans sa chambre, discrètement, une heure plus tard, elle n'eut aucune surprise à voir Raven assise en tailleur sur son lit, attendant fébrilement le retour de son amie.

« Ah… Salut… »

« Je ne te ferais pas le discours moralisateur de la sœur avide de savoir, mais … Le téléphone ça existe ! » s'offusqua-t-elle « C'est dingue ça ! J'ai attendu jusqu'à minuit … Ensuite, j'ai lâché l'affaire et je me suis endormie en jurant de te harceler et t'engueuler à ton retour ce matin ! »

« … »

« Alors ! Tu vas me raconter oui ou merde ! Parce que tu me dois bien ça hein, moi qui ais attendu ton message toute la nuit ! »

« Désolée, vraiment … » Clarke vint s'asseoir sur le lit, épaule contre épaule avec Raven « C'était atypique. »

« Mais encore ! »

« Elle m'a amené à un drive-in. »

« Un drive-in ? Le cinéma en voiture ? Pour un premier rencard ?! »

« C'était vraiment chouette. On a regardé _Grease_ … Enfin une partie du film. »

« Ah pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait l'autre partie ? »

« On a occupé l'espace de la banquette arrière. »

« Attends … Occuper l'espace genre « on s'est tripoté » ou occuper l'espace genre « Rose et Jack dans Titanic » ? »

« Plutôt Rose et Jack… »

« Oh la vache ! Nooonnnnn, vous l'avez fait ! Vous l'avez fait pour un premier rencard et dans une voiture en plus ! »

« C'était … compliqué mais terriblement excitant. » gloussa la jeune fille « Ensuite, on a fini le film avant de rentrer. »

« T'as découché. »

« J'ai dormi dans sa chambre. »

« Tu vois, TU VOIS ! Je te l'avais dis, tu vas finir par emménager avec elle et me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi … Je vais pas la coller. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, on va à peine avoir le temps de se voir … Elle prépare son prochain match et moi j'ai ce fichu travail de perspective à faire. »

« Vous êtes complètement accros ! »

« J'en sais rien, en tout cas je me sens bien avec elle. »

« Alors tant mieux. Mais tu me dois un récit détaillé là ! Une voiture ! Dans une voiture ! »

Devant l'excitation visible de son amie, Clarke ne put reculer et se décida à raconter à Raven son incroyable soirée.

 **TBC**


	7. Le quotidien

**Hellowwwwwwwwwww**

 **Oui alors bon, je dois faire amende honorable : j'ai fais une petite boulette dans le chapitre précédent en commençant avec un " Emma avait fait une promesse à Lexa..." Ok ok, vous aurez compris que je parlais ici de CLARKE ! **

**Que voulez-vous mon subconscient a parlé pour moi.. Est-ce un signe pour me dire que je dois me remettre au SQ ?! XD**

 **Bon bref, aussi pour vous dire que le week-end prochain, je serais à Toulouse pour la convention "** We are Grounders **", du coup, je risque de poster assez tardivement le dimanche (enfin plus tard que d'habitude).**

 **Avis a ceux qui y vont aussi : si vous voulez qu'on se voit, y'a aucun soucis. Pour ceux qui savent pas a quoi je resemble, y'a ma trombine dans ma galerie Twitter (nxnou). J'ai un pass Apocalypse Samedi, je porterais un Tshirt noir avec marqué en bleu "May we met again", blonde a lunettes rouge, n'hésitez pas, j'adore rencontrer mes lecteurs \o/**

 **Bon, passons maintenant à la suite : du clexa, de l'orage dans l'air et un petit air de "Bitanic" ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le quotidien**

Comme à son habitude, lorsque son réveil sonna à 7h, Lexa se leva, doucement afin de ne pas réveiller sa petite amie, chaudement lovée sous la couette. Seules quelques mèches dorées s'échappaient des draps, mèches que caressa tendrement la jolie brune avant de se lever et s'habiller d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un haut à manches longues.

Sans se retourner, elle attrapa son Ipod, mit ses écouteurs et sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que, sentant l'absence de sa compagne auprès d'elle, Clarke s'éveilla. Elle s'étira en un grognement bestial avant de se retourner et de soupirer d'aise. Elle jeta un œil vers la fenêtre et distingua la nuit encore. Lexa n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, même lorsque Clarke la visitait pour passer la nuit avec elle : exigeante avec elle-même, Lexa s'astreignait à un entrainement rigoureux. Alors, tous les matins, à l'aube, elle faisait 20 minutes de jogging à travers Polis, puis revenait dans sa chambre, où elle prenait une douche rapide avant de rejoindre Clarke dans le lit pour quelques câlins avant que les cours ne commencent. Clarke en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale : aujourd'hui, cela faisait 1 mois pile qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Un mois jalonné de tendresse, de douceur, de joie et d'espoir. Un mois durant lequel Clarke et Lexa ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittées et arrivaient, tant bien que mal, à jongler entre leurs cours, les entrainements et les examens qui approchaient à grands pas.

Et alors que Clarke se leva, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lexa apparut, luisante de sueur et essoufflée.

« Salut toi. » sourit Clarke

« Salut… Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, à peine quelques minutes. »

« J'avais peur de te louper. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai été retenue par Anya. »

« Anya ? Elle court avec toi maintenant ? »

« Nope, je l'ais croisé lorsqu'elle faisait son jogging de son coté. »

« Elle te voulait quoi ? »

« Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas été à la soirée organisée par les filles mercredi. »

« Hm… Celle de tes coéquipières là ? »

« On en fait toujours une. C'est une sorte de remise à niveau avant match. On fait ca en mangeant des pizzas… »

« Et c'est grave si tu n'y as pas été alors … »

« Non, tout ce qu'elles se sont dit je le sais certainement déjà. Et puis j'ai largement préféré notre petite soirée. »

« Alors … Tu lui as dit quoi à Anya ? »

« Rien, c'est elle qui a deviné. »

« Deviné quoi ? »

« Que j'avais quelqu'un. Elle a voulu avoir des nouvelles de Costia, mais quand elle lui a dit qu'on avait rompu, elle m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne lui ais pas menti, à quoi bon ? Elle l'aurait découvert ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Mon match, tu as oublié. »

« Ah non pardon, évidemment que je serais là. Je serais ta cheerleader attitrée ! »

« Ne sois pas idiote. Par contre … Je retiens cette idée de Cheerleader … » dit-elle en surplombant sa petite amie

« Hm ah oui ? »

« Je sais que l'uniforme te va bien, mais la petite jupette et le juste corps serré … »

« Tu pourrais piquer une des tenues des pompom girl. »

« C'est une idée à retenir. Raven va venir aussi ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'avoue que depuis un moment … Elle me fait peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Elle est tellement stressée à cause de ses cours … Elle rame et je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

« Tu peux pas toujours être là … »

« Mais c'est mon rôle, c'est comme ma sœur … Et la voir si mal parfois, c'est dur. »

« Tu veux qu'on sorte toutes les 3 après le match ? »

« Je crois pas qu'elle ne voudra pas, être la cinquième roue du carrosse c'est pas son truc, mais je vais essayer. »

« En attendant … Que va-t-on faire de la journée ? » minauda la jeune fille en grimpant sur sa petite amie comme un lion sur sa proie.

« Hm j'en sais rien … » Elle laissa Lexa capturer ses lèvres tendrement « En fait, j'ai bien une idée, mais je sais pas si tu seras ok … »

« Quelle idée ? »

Clarke lui sourit alors.

* * *

« Si tu te sens pas à l'aise, on peut … »

« C'est ok. J'ai dis oui. » sourit Lexa debout dans le couloir, attendant que Clarke ouvre sa porte de chambre.

A l'intérieur, point de Raven. Clarke le savait, son amie lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la matinée avec ses camardes pour d'intenses révisions.

Lexa entra à son tour dans la chambre et constata quelques nouveaux dessins accrochés au mur. Elles avaient passé peu de temps finalement dans la chambre de Clarke, préférant l'intimité de la chambre seule de Lexa.

Cette dernière s'assit au bord du lit, l'air décontracté malgré une légère appréhension face à la demande de sa petite amie.

« Tu veux … Te mettre à l'aise ? »

« La porte est bien fermée ? »

Clarke opina et Lexa se débarrassa alors de son débardeur et commença à déboutonner son jeans. Pendant ce temps, Clarke prépara son chevalet, ses pinceaux et ses fusains. Elle installa la toile non loin du lit et s'assit sur un tabouret, regardant sa petite amie s'effeuiller lentement.

« Tu es magnifique… » souffla Clarke, comme si elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant alors que Lexa, à demi nue s'allongeait sur le lit.

« T'es certaine que personne ne me reconnaitra ? »

« Je ne dessinerai pas ton visage, promis. » sourit la jeune fille

« Comment je me mets ? »

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, comme si tu dormais … »

Lexa obtempéra alors et se coucha sur le ventre, donnant à la vue de Clarke, son dos nu. Elle se glissa dans les draps qu'elle remonta jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, puis elle glissa ses mains sous son oreiller où elle reposa la tête sur le coté. Lexa put entendre un « parfait » de la bouche de sa compagne, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra alors sur les bruits du fusain sur la toile. Le temps s'arrêta alors, il devint relatif : elle ne savait plus si cela faisait des heures qu'elle était allongée là, son dos à la vue de Clarke, ou seulement quelques minutes.

Et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le frottement caractéristique sur la toile, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit les doigts fins et froids de Clarke courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se tourna doucement vers la jolie blonde.

« Ca y est, c'est fini. Tu veux voir ? »

Lexa opina doucement, en silence, comme si elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Clarke lui apporta la toile et la jolie brune fut subjuguée par la précision du trait, le détail de ses muscles dorsaux, le mouvement de ses cheveux qui cachait son visage.

« Wow, c'est magnifique. »

« Merci. » sourit Clarke

« Non, vraiment … J'ai peine à croire que c'est moi. »

« A peu de choses près. » concéda avec humilié la belle blonde

Lexa lui sourit alors et lui rendit la toile tout en restant dans le lit « Tu me rejoins ? »

« J'arrive. » Clarke détacha avec précaution le dessin avant de le rouler pour le mettre dans un tube.

Lexa s'étira alors, satisfaite d'avoir été le parfait modèle puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle distingua un objet sous le lit et le tira pour laisser apparaitre un tube similaire à celui dans lequel Clarke venait de mettre son dessin. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit son contenu. Lorsqu'elle déroula le dessin, son cœur rata un battement.

« Sérieusement … »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa tourna le dessin vers Clarke qui rougit instantanément « Oh … »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'était … Pour un cours en début d'année. »

« C'est lui hein, c'est Bellamy ? »

Clarke opina avant de rejoindre sa petite amie sur le lit. Elle prit le dessin et le regarda quelques secondes « Il était modèle. »

« Il s'est foutu à poil devant toi … Vous étiez déjà ensemble ? »

« Même pas. Je l'ais dessiné en cours … »

« Et tu gardes ça sous ton lit parce que ? »

« Parce que j'ai oublié que c'était là. Tu es jalouse ? »

« Carrément ! C'est ton ex après tout. Et toi non seulement tu l'as dessiné nu mais en plus tu gardes ce dessin ici … »

« Si tu veux, je peux te dessiner nue comme un vers et afficher mon dessin au dessus de mon lit. » gloussa Clarke

« Fais-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Dessine-moi nue. »

« Je viens de le faire. »

« Non, tu as dessiné mon dos nu. Moi je veux que tu me détailles, le moindre centimètre de mon corps, je ne veux pas que tu détaches ton regard de moi. Dessine-moi comme la plus belle des œuvres d'art. » Clarke sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« On dirait un passage de _Titanic_ , lorsque Rose demande à Jack de la dessiner comme il dessine ses modèles français. »

« Et donc … Tu veux ou pas ? »

« Je veux pas te forcer à faire ça, surtout pour une question de jalousie et d'égo. »

« J'en ais envie. J'ai envie que tu me regardes. »

« Mais je te regarde déjà, je fais que ça… »

« T'as pas envie de me dessiner ? »

« Je veux le faire bien sur, mais pas pour de mauvaises raisons. »

Lexa se redressa et mit sa poitrine à nue devant Clarke « Dessine-moi. Rends-moi plus belle encore. Fais de moi ton meilleur modèle. »

Clarke soupira alors avant de contourner de son index, un des seins de sa petite amie « Ok. »

* * *

« C'est normal de tomber sur ça quand je reviens de mes cours ? » lança Raven en pointant le croquis sur le chevalet de Clarke.

Cette dernière gloussa avant de détourner le dit chevalet vers le mur « Désolée. »

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien toutes les deux. »

Clarke leva les yeux avant de rejoindre Raven sur son lit « et toi alors ? »

« Ca va mieux. Heureusement Jasper et Monty sont là pour m'aider. »

« Je suis si désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider … »

« Hey, si tu me demandes de t'aider en dessin, j'en serais bien incapable. Je vais pas t'en vouloir de rien y connaitre en rouages hydrauliques ou en condensateur. »

« Hydrau quoi ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors avant que Raven ne fixe de nouveau le chevalet « Ca te prend souvent ? »

« Elle m'a demandé … »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Elle a trouvé celui que j'avais fais de Bell en cours. »

« Ouch … Au fait, t'as des nouvelles ? »

« Aucune… Et c'est pas plus mal. Tu viens au match ce soir ? »

« Non je crois pas. »

« Oh s'il te plait, me laisse pas y aller seule ! »

« Et faire la chandelle pendant que vous roucouler ensemble ? Non merci. De toute manière, je suis KO. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Sûre. Je suppose que tu vas dormir dans sa chambre ce soir ? »

« Ca t'embête ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que ces derniers jours, on s'est pas vu énormément. »

« Ok … On fait ce deal : ce week-end, tu le consacre à ta copine, le week-end prochain, on reste entre nous. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Sûre ! On se fera un marathon _Grey's Anatomy_ et j'achèterai des _Pop tarts_. »

« C'est un bon programme, j'adhère ! »

* * *

Raven manquait à Clarke, c'était indéniable. Mais il fallait bien avouer que la présence de Lexa auprès d'elle lui faisait souvent oublier ses prérogatives. Et, malheureusement, il en était de même pour la jolie brunette : plus d'une fois, elle zappait son jogging du matin pour rester bien gentiment dans les bras de Clarke. Elle se pressait à la fin des matchs ou des entrainements, simplement pour retrouver Clarke, encore et toujours.

Et bien évidemment si leur bulle de bonheur était complète, il n'en était pas de même pour une personne qui voyait cette relation comme un véritable danger.

C'est lors d'un énième entrainement que Lexa fut alpaguée par sa sœur.

« T'es pressée ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Lexa, visiblement agacée, leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires après une rude séance d'entrainement « Un problème ? »

« On devrait sortir. »

La jeune fille acquiesça alors et suivit sa sœur à l'extérieur. Elles marchèrent quelques mètres dans un silence lourd avant que Lexa ne le brise « Et donc ? Tu voulais me parler … »

« Tes entrainements sont moyens en ce moment… »

« Je suis fatiguée. Il fait froid et…. »

« … Ce sont des excuses bidon. »

« … »

« Lexa, si tu étais franche avec toi-même, tu verrais que quelque chose cloche, y compris dans les matchs. Tu es à plus de 10 points de tes marques habituelles. »

« Mais je reste la meilleure marqueuse. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Tu baisses en régime. Tu es moins assidue aux entrainements. Tu ne coures même plus le matin … Tu as grossi non ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Lexa … »

« Anya écoute… J'apprécie que tu me supportes, que tu sois mon coach perso, que tu sois derrière moi, mais laisse-moi aussi du mou. J'ai ma vie aussi. »

« Ta vie ? Je te rappelle quand même que si tu es ici c'est avant tout parce que tu sais jouer au basket, que tu es même la meilleure dans ce domaine pour ta catégorie d'âge et que Polis paie pour t'avoir. L'établissement ne comprendrait pas qu'avec tous les moyens qu'on te donne, tes résultats ne s'en ressentent pas. »

« Nous n'avons pas eu une seule défaite depuis le début de la saison. »

« Et il ne faudrait pas que ça arrive. »

Lexa se stoppa alors et posa sa main sur son avant-bras « T'essaies de me dire quoi là ? Vas-y, dis-le. »

« Lexa … »

« T'en as envie, vas-y. »

« Je crois que tu mets ta relation un peu trop en avant. »

Lexa soupira en souriant « Ah nous y voilà. »

« Ecoute, je n'ais rien contre elle, vraiment, mais… »

« … Mais tu as ce genre de problème depuis toujours. Tu l'avais déjà avec Costia, et maintenant tu l'as avec Clarke. Tu acceptes pas qu'une chose soit plus importante pour moi que le basket. »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu mets une relation avec une fille au dessus du basket ? Lexa, le basket c'est ta vie, si tu n'avais pas ça, tu n'aurais rien. Les filles, il y en aura encore … Mais si tu loupes tes années à Polis, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. »

« Je ne vais pas louper mes années à Polis. Avec Costia, j'ai clairement réussi mes 3 premières années. »

« Mais avec cette fille, cette Clarke, c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« Avec Costia, vous n'étiez pas ensemble tout le temps. » avoua Anya

« Ah je vois. Ce qui t'embête surtout c'est qu'on se voit souvent. »

« Souvent ? Tous les jours Lexa, tous les jours ! »

« Mais nous sommes ensemble, et elle me soutient. »

« Ah oui ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne t'empêcherait pas de t'entrainer correctement. »

« Elle ne fait rien, c'est moi qui le décide. »

« Lexa, si tu continues ainsi… »

« Quoi ? Des menaces ? Je risque ma place c'est ça ? »

« Je te dis seulement de faire attention à ta carrière. Rien n'est acquis ici. »

Lexa fronça le nez : elle ne marchait pas aux menaces, elle n'avait jamais marché à cela. Mais pourtant, alors qu'elle rentrait seule à son dortoir, elle repensa aux paroles de sa sœur : il était vrai que sa relation avec Costia était totalement différente de celle qu'elle entretenait avec Clarke. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre le quotidien avec une petite amie quasi omniprésente. Les absences de Costia étaient parfois une bouffée d'air pur dans leur relation, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'avec Clarke, les choses étaient différentes : elle aimait la présence de Clarke, son soutien mais aussi le fait qu'elles partageaient bien d'autres choses que el basket : le dessin, la cuisine… Cela faisait du bien à Lexa d'avoir une sphère intime qu'elle partageait seulement avec Clarke.

Mais évidemment, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était moins assidue aux entrainements : là où elle serait restée plus longtemps avec ses coéquipières par le passé, aujourd'hui elle partait quasiment immédiatement et sans détour.

Et cela faisait plusieurs matinées qu'elle restait dans les bras de Clarke plutôt que d'aller courir une heure. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme… Du moins le pensait-elle.

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? » lança Lexa en culotte et soutien gorge devant son miroir alors que Clarke s'engouffrait dans le lit de cette dernière.

« Hm non, pourquoi ? »

La brunette tata ses abdos et pinça ses hanches « Anya dit que j'ais pris du poids. »

« Elle est jalouse. Tu as un corps de rêve. »

« Ca fait un moment que je ne coure plus comme avant, je devrais peut-être me remettre à la muscu. »

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te muscler si tu veux. » minauda Clarke en tapant sur le coté du lit, invitant sa copine à venir la rejoindre.

Lexa ne put que sourire et la rejoignit en un bond approximatif.

« Elle dit n'importe quoi, tu es parfaite. »

« Demain soir c'est le match de mi-saison, tu seras là ? »

« Evidemment, je n'ais loupé aucun de tes matchs depuis le début. »

Lexa se cala dans les bras de sa petite amie et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'elles se contentèrent de la présence l'une de l'autre, avant que Lexa ne soupire « Tu fais quoi pour Noel ? »

« Certainement avec ma mère. Et toi ? »

« Avec mes frères et sœurs probablement. Et le jour de l'an ? »

« Raven et moi avons notre petit rituel : on le passe ensemble… »

« Oh ok … »

« Tu veux venir ? »

« Non, je n'aimerais pas bousculer vos petites habitudes. Raven ne me porte déjà pas dans son cœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je te vole à elle. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Remarque, c'est de bonne guerre, Anya ne t'aime pas non plus. »

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Elle pense que tu me détournes du basket. »

« Hm je vois… Je suis pas prête à faire Thanksgiving avec ta famille. » sourit Clarke. Mais devant l'air taciturne de la jeune fille, elle perdit le sourire « Hey… C'est ce que tu crois aussi ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Anya est trop obnubilée par le basket, elle pense que je ne suis faite que pour ça, et que je ne sais rien faire d'autre. »

« C'est faux. Elle t'a jamais vu derrière les fourneaux ? »

« Elle pense que mes aptitudes ne sont bonnes qu'au basket. »

« C'est stupide. On sait bien que les athlètes ont une carrière assez courte. Tu pourrais mettre ta passion au service du reste de ta vie. »

« Je sais, mais pour moi le basket c'est ma vie… Et quand je serais trop vieille pour mettre un panier, j'aurais toujours la possibilité de devenir coach ou manager, ma carrière ne se terminera pas au pied d'un panier. »

« Je sais… Mais tu serais pas mal en cuistot tenant ton propre resto. »

« A vrai dire, à choisir, je préférerais un bar à sucre. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Comme un pub, mais au lieu de vendre de l'alcool, ça serait des douceurs sucrées : des cupcakes, popcakes, tartes et autres sucreries … »

« C'est une idée, ça me plait assez ! Je verrais bien une déco assez girly, kitch et totalement fifties. »

« J'imagine aussi. » sourit Lexa « Mais tant que je pourrais, le basket restera mon option la plus favorable. »

Clarke ne répondit rien, sachant que, de toute manière, les choses seraient ainsi et pas autrement.

« Du coup… Tu vas reprendre tes entrainements ? »

« Je verrais ça l'année prochaine. » sourit Lexa « En attendant… » elle se redressa pour surplomber sa compagne « J'ai bien d'autres choses à penser … et d'autres choses à m'occuper. »

Elle fondit sur Clarke, oubliant pour un temps ses appréhensions et ses peurs face à l'avenir, car pour l'heure, rien ne comptait plus que de se sentir vivante dans les bras de Clarke.

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ? » lança Raven en criant pour passer au dessus du brouhaha de la salle, remplie, pour ce dernier match de la mi saison.

« Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie… Et que tu n'avais rien d'autres à faire ce soir. » sourit Clarke qui ne lâchait pas le terrain des yeux.

« Ouais, je t'aime tellement que je vais tenir la chandelle. » grogna Raven qui savait déjà comment la soirée finirait : sa meilleure amie et sa copine iraient fêter de leur coté la victoire de cette dernière tandis qu'elle, Raven, rentrerait seule dans leur chambre qu'avait déserté Clarke depuis des semaines déjà.

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie. »

« Dis donc … C'est moi où ta Lexa elle marque moins ? »

« Ah parce que tu t'y connais maintenant ? »

Raven haussa les épaules « Ce que j'en dis moi … Je m'en fous, je constate juste qu'elle semble à la masse. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, mais au fond d'elle, elle aussi avait noté un changement. Depuis le temps qu'elle assistait aux matchs de sa petite amie, elle commençait à comprendre les subtilités du jeu, mais aussi et surtout, celles de Lexa : elle savait lorsque cette dernière peinait, lorsqu'elle était contrariée, en difficulté. Clarke avait appris à lire les mimiques et la gestuelle de sa compagne tout au long de ses matchs, jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de connaitre les règles pour savoir si les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi.

Et ce soir, elle le sentait, quelque chose clochait : Lexa avait déjà loupé 3 paniers, ce qui était totalement anormal la concernant. Elle jetait de temps à autre quelques regards vers une Anya qui commençait à fulminer avant que la mi-temps n'arrive et que les équipes rentrent aux vestiaires.

« Eh bah, à mon avis c'est pas la joie… » soupira Raven en mâchouillant quelques pop corn. Mais voyant l'air concerné de son amie, elle lui tapa dans les cotes à coup de coude « Hey, ça va ? »

« Je sais pas … J'ai une mauvaise impression. »

« Arrête, je plaisantais hein … Ta Lexa est toujours la meilleure. » ricana Raven

« Arrête avec tes « Ta Lexa », c'est pas un objet. »

« La vache, t'es hargneuse… »

« Désolée… »

« Au fait, tant qu'on est là : toujours ok pour le jour de l'An ? »

« Absolument, ma mère a déjà le menu. » sourit Clarke

« Ca sera cool, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Clarke lui sourit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir : depuis qu'elle fréquentait Lexa, elle avait beaucoup délaissé Raven, jusqu'à découcher des semaines entières au profit du lit de sa petite amie. Pourtant, elle savait Raven fragile en ce moment avec ses cours et les examens et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Mais lorsqu'elle était avec Lexa, c'était comme manger du chocolat : elle en voulait toujours plus.

Finalement, ces vacances loin l'une de l'autre leur ferait peut-être du bien : Clarke retrouverait sa mère et passerait des journées avec Raven enfermées au chaud à faire des marathons TV alors qu'il neigeait au dehors, en buvant des chocolats chauds ou en cuisinant des biscuits de Noel.

Et lorsque les joueuses revinrent sur le terrain, Clarke eut la surprise de voir que Lexa était sur le banc, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée depuis le début de la saison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança-t-elle plus pour elle que pour avoir une véritable réponse.

« Elle est peut-être blessée ? Ou c'est simplement pas son jour. »

Mais Clarke savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

A la fin du match, Clarke se pressa en bas des gradins pour intercepter Lexa mais fut bien vite stoppée par Anya « Désolée, c'est le moment des joueuses. »

« Mais je … »

« Plus tard. » coupa sèchement la jeune femme en lui passant devant, entrainant les joueuses, dont Lexa, de nouveau vers les vestiaires. Impuissante, Clarke ne put qu'attendre de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en une heure avant que Lexa ne daigne enfin sortir de l'Agora, visiblement contrariée et épuisée.

« Hey… ca va ? Tiens… » Clarke lui tendit un café, que la jeune fille accepta volontiers dans un sourire

« Merci. »

« Félicitations, pour votre victoire je veux dire. »

« Merci. » répéta Lexa, le regard dans le vague

« Tu t'es blessée ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu t'es blessée ? J'ai vu qu'Anya t'avait mise sur la touche en deuxième partie … »

« … »

« Lex ? »

« Elle m'a foutu sur le banc parce que, selon elle, je n'étais pas performante ce soir. »

« Oh ... »

« J'ai seulement loupé 3 paniers ! J'ai même pas le droit à l'erreur ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'ai fais un début de saison exemplaire et simplement sur 3 paniers manqués, elle me met sur la touche ! » pesta Lexa

« … »

« Elle se venge. J'ai refusé de mettre de la distance entre toi et moi, et du coup, elle me fait comprendre que je dois choisir : le basket ou toi. »

« Et tu vas choisir ? »

« Elle a pas le droit de me demander ça. Le basket c'est toute ma vie, je ne connais que ça. Mais avec toi, je suis tout aussi heureuse. C'est ma sœur, au lieu de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle devrait être heureuse pour moi. Mais elle a peur que je laisse tomber le basket pour toi. »

« Et je ne te demanderais jamais de laisser tomber le basket pour moi. » la rassura Clarke

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Hey, les vacances vont nous faire souffler un peu. On va chacune de notre coté, et quand on revient, on repart sur de bonnes bases, ok ? »

L'optimisme de Clarke fut sourire Lexa qui, pour la remercier, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres « Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle soudain.

Et comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de l'aveu qu'elle venait de lâcher, elle se redressa et fixa Clarke « Euh … Je veux dire… »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit naturellement Clarke en un sourire chaleureux.

Lexa n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir admis de tels sentiments aussi vite avec Costia, et pourtant, avec Clarke tout était logique, naturel… Et c'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle se reposa de nouveau contre l'épaule de sa petite amie.

« Je l'ais jamais dis avant … »

« Pas même à Costia ? »

« Je crois… Je crois que quand elle me le disait, je répondais toujours un truc du genre « moi aussi » ou « et moi bien plus » mais j'ai jamais prononcé _les_ mots. »

« Je suis flattée alors ! » minauda Clarke

Lexa sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre elle « Tu vas me manquer durant les vacances. »

« Y'a toujours le téléphone, les mails, Skype… Et 15 jours c'est vite passés. »

Lexa songea alors aux paroles de sa sœur : passait-elle vraiment tout son temps avec Clarke au détriment du basket ? Elle avait surtout peur que ces vacances ne soient finalement qu'une immense propagande d'Anya contre Clarke. Elle n'avait pas hâte : ni de quitter Clarke, ni de retrouver sa famille pour que ces derniers lui fassent un véritable lavage de cerveau.

« Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

« T'étais dans la lune ? » lui sourit Clarke

« Pardon je… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je n'ais guère envie d'être en vacances… » avoua-t-elle en se blottissant plus encore contre la jolie blonde

« Ce n'est qu'une affaire de deux semaines… Ca passera vite, crois-moi. »

Clarke sourit, confiante, mais Lexa, elle, imaginait ces vacances comme le pire des calvaires…

 **TBC**


	8. Vacances

**Hello mes petits Clexa fans !  
**

 **Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser : je devais poster dimanche dernier, mais 2 raisons m'en ont empêché : J'ai été malade ET je n'avais plus Internet.**

 **Bref, me revoilou avec des souvenirs pleins la tête après un intense WE à Toulouse en compagnie de Bob, Marie et Richard. C'était vraiment chouette ! Pas de spoilers en vu (sauf qu'un des épisode préféré de Richard est le 14.3 ...) mais c'était vraiment cool de les rencontrer en "vrai" ! La prochaine ? Paris fin Avril !  
**

 **Ensuite, j'imagine que vous avez déjà tous vu l'épisode de jeudi dernier, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, c'est encore trop douloureux. Mais, et c'est une promesse, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber le Clexa, il vivra toujours dans mes fics, et j'ai assez d'imagination pour faire vivre Lexa et Clarke ensemble et heureuses pour un bon moment encore ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déja en tête la prochaine AU clexa ^^  
**

 **Bref, sur cette note, je vous laisse avec un chapitre qui sent bon les vacances de notre Clexa adoré !**

 **STE YUJ !  
**

* * *

 **Vacances**

Clarke et Lexa avaient retardé le départ de chacune en grappillant quelques minutes par-ci par-là avec quelques baisers et mots tendres.

Mais lorsque Raven klaxonna une énième fois, elles se séparèrent définitivement en un sourire crispé « A dans 2 semaines. » soupira Lexa

« Je t'aime. » murmura Clarke une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner et ne bougea que lorsque la voiture ne fut plus en vue. Quand elle se tourna, son téléphone vibra, c'était un message de sa sœur, elle grimaça alors.

* * *

« La vache, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous décoller ! » argua Raven

« La ferme. » sourit Clarke, gênée

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous vous quittez pas définitivement. Dans 2 semaines ! Et j'te préviens, si tu déprimes pendant ces vacances, je te pourris ! »

« T'inquiète, tout ira bien. A vrai dire, je m'en fais plus pour Lexa… »

« A cause de sa frangine ? »

« Elle semble assez en pétard… »

« Noel adoucit les cœurs. Ce n'est que du basket… »

« Justement, pour les Wood, il semblerait que cela soit bien plus que ça … »

« En parlant famille… Je suppose que tu n'as rien dis à ta mère pour toi et Lexa. »

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à cracher le morceau avant que je ne le fasse. »

« T'as de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi ouverte d'esprit. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui oseraient annoncer à leurs parents, la veille de Noel, qu'ils sortent avec une personne du même sexe. Quoique pour toi, c'est encore plus compliqué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que t'es à voile et à vapeur. Ta mère doit se dire qu'il reste quand même une chance sur deux pour qu'elle ait des petits-enfants ! »

« T'es nulle ! » lança Clarke dans un rire en tapant l'épaule de son amie

« En tout cas, y'a intérêt a ce qu'on parle d'autre chose que de Lexa durant ces 15 jours ! Shopping, cocooning, cuisine et sapin sont les maitres mots de ces vacances ! »

« Amen ! »

* * *

Abby n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que lorsque la voiture de sa fille se gara dans l'allée. Elle et sa fille avaient toujours été très soudées, et encore plus lorsque le père de Clarke disparut. Son entrée à Polis avait été une bénédiction pour la jeune fille mais une malédiction pour sa mère qui n'avait jamais vécu aussi loin aussi longtemps d'elle.

Alors, de voir sa fille se garer fut pour elle une délivrance, mais bien évidemment, elle se garderait bien de toute démonstration trop passionnée pour ne pas mettre dans l'embarras sa fille devant son amie.

Alors, se retenant, elle ouvrit simplement la porte d'entrée et accueillit sa fille avec un large sourire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa fille se ruer sur elle pour l'enlacer passionnellement.

« Hm tu m'as manqué ! » souffla Clarke dans le cou de sa mère

« Oh toi aussi mon ange ! Ca fait une éternité ! »

« A peine quelques semaines, depuis Thanksgiving. »

« Mais déjà beaucoup trop. » concéda Abby en prenant sa fille par les épaules

Raven resta en retrait, laissant ce tendre moment familial entre la mère et sa fille avant de sa racler la gorge et d'être, à son tour, accueillie à bras ouverts par Abby. Cette dernière n'avait jamais caché qu'elle considérait Raven comme sa deuxième fille, elle qui n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'en avoir un deuxième biologiquement parlant.

La forte amitié qui liait Raven et Clarke avait simplifié cette « adoption » et aujourd'hui, Raven se plaisait à passer les fêtes, les anniversaires et les vacances en compagnie des Griffin. Elle avait même sa chambre attitrée, à coté de celle de Clarke.

« Ray ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'avais hâte que ces vacances arrivent ! » soupira-t-elle, soulagée d'être enfin à la maison.

Elles déposèrent leurs sacs et c'est presque dans un gémissement soulagé qu'elles sentirent la bonne odeur de pâtisserie planer dans la maison.

« Merci mon dieu ! Que ça change de cette odeur infect au réfectoire ou encore le gras des fast-food ! »

« Je vois que vous aviez une alimentation plus que parfaite à Polis. » grimaça Abby

« On allait au plus pressé. » avoua Clarke

« Et c'est pas les repas de Noel qui vont nous aider à garder la ligne. » sourit Raven

« Oh si vous le souhaitez, je pense faire poisson et salade pour Noel. »

« Non ! » lancèrent en cœur les deux jeunes filles, ce qui fit sourire Abby.

« Bien vous devriez ranger vos affaires et vous rafraichir pour ce soir. »

Sans attendre, elles montèrent à l'étage et déposèrent chacune leur sac sur leur lit. Et à peine eut-elle fait cela que Clarke s'empara de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lexa.

« Ah non hein, tu vas pas commencer ! » lança Raven qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre. D'un bond, elle attrapa le dit téléphone.

« Hey, rends-moi ça ! » Raven ! Raven ! »

Elles se coururent après dans tous l'étage et Abby ne put que sourire en entendant de nouveau la vie dans cette maison. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant se chamailler pour un téléphone, elles n'étaient pas si adultes que ça finalement. Dans la bagarre, elle distingua plusieurs fois un prénom, Lexa, qu'elle imaginait être celui d'une amie de Polis, il faudrait qu'elle pose la question à sa fille plus tard.

* * *

« Bon appétit. » lança Abby chaleureusement tandis que les filles se ruèrent sur le magnifique coq au vin qu'avait préparé la jeune femme, le plat préféré de Clarke.

« Hm… C'est jouissif ! » soupira Raven

« Ray ! » se plaignit Clarke

« Comme si tu étais choquée … » leva les yeux au ciel la jeune latino

« Alors les filles… Que racontez-vous de beau ? Comment vont les choses à Polis ? Les examens se sont bien passés ? »

Clarke et Raven se regardèrent alors « Pas mal… » concéda Clarke

« Peu mieux faire. » rajouta Raven

Abby savait que Raven avait suivi Clarke à Polis non pas par ambition mais par amitié, amour même. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une branche aussi exigeante que celle de Polis. Raven avait toujours été un électron libre, et un carcan comme Polis ne pouvait lui convenir, elle ne le savait que trop bien, elle qui avait passée cinq ans afin de devenir médecin.

« La première année est toujours la plus dure. Si vous passez cette année, le reste sera une promenade de santé. »

« Je l'espère… » soupira Raven, l'air un peu dépité.

Et voyant le sujet un peu sensible, Clarke décida de changer de conversation « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Abby fut surprise, non pas du contenu mais plus de la déclaration en elle-même. Après tout, sa fille était très jolie et attirante, intelligente au fort caractère… Elle savait qu'elle plaisait, c'était d'ailleurs une lutte de tous les instants de son père pour éloigner les potentiels candidats à la main de sa fille.

Et cela le fut plus encore lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'elle était bisexuelle, multipliant ainsi les candidats. Ils n'avaient jamais été contre l'idée mais ne préféraient pas vraiment en parler, et cela convenait aussi bien à ses parents qu'à Clarke elle-même.

Aujourd'hui, son père n'était plus là et Abby devait tout gérer sur ses épaules. La vie sentimentale de sa fille lui importait certes, mais elle la savait assez grande aujourd'hui pour gérer sa vie amoureuse seule.

« Ah vraiment ? Est-ce… »

« Une fille. Elle s'appelle Lexa. »

Ah... Cette fameuse Lexa, pensa Abby.

« L'as-tu rencontré dans ton pôle ? »

« Nope, elle fait partie du pôle sport, section basket. Elle est en 3ième année. »

« Oh je vois. Comment est-elle ? »

« Jolie, pleine d'esprit, élancée et musclée… »

Abby leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Raven « Elle est mignonne : brune, les cheveux longs, de grands yeux verts. Ouais, vraiment pas mal. » avoua Raven. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Elles ne se lâchent plus depuis des semaines. »

« Oh, mais ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Peu après Halloween. » lâcha Raven à la place de Clarke

« Halloween ? Tu sortais déjà avec elle à Thanksgiving ? »

« Oui enfin … On en était qu'au début, je voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler avant. »

« Mais tu m'en parles maintenant, parce que ? »

« Parce que c'est sérieux. » conclut Raven

Abby fixa sa fille « Sérieux ? Dans quel sens ? »

Clarke fusilla son amie du regard avant de se tourner vers sa mère « Ouais euh … J'amène le dessert. » lança Raven en s'éclipsant, laissant la mère et la fille seules à table.

« Alors ? A quel point est-ce sérieux entre vous ? »

« Pas si sérieux que ça. Je l'aime et… »

« Wow, wow, wow… Tu as dit _le_ mot ?! »

« Huh quoi ? »

« Le mot qui commence par un A. Tu lui as dis ? »

« Oui, enfin… oui. »

« C'est donc si sérieux… »

« Arrête, sois pas si dramatique. » lança Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Clarke … Ecoute … Etre en couple à Polis c'est… compliqué. » Clarke fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir l'écho de ce que Lexa lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt « La pression qui est demandée est forte, très forte. Alors, il est normal de vouloir du soutien, de l'aide, de ne pas se sentir seul… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Lexa n'est pas un palliatif à une certaine solitude. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Etre en couple rend les choses plus compliquées encore… »

« … »

« Clarke… »

« Aurais-tu eu le même discours s'il avait s'agit d'un garçon plutôt qu'une fille ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais. Et oui, j'aurais tenu le même discours. »

« Toi et papa vous vous êtes pourtant connus à Polis, et vous vous êtes mariés, vous avez eu une fille, vous aviez une belle vie ensemble. »

« Mais nous nous sommes connus en dernière année. Tu n'en es qu'à ta première année chérie… Et, si j'ai bien tout compris, elle en est déjà à sa troisième. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle aura fini sa scolarité à Polis ? »

« On en est pas encore là… Ca ne se posera que dans 2 ans tout au plus. Pour l'instant, nous sommes heureuses ainsi et, tu l'as dis toi-même, elle est un soutien indéfectible aussi. »

« Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureuse, et que ta scolarité à Polis se passe bien. »

" Quoi tu as peur qu'à cause d'une déception amoureuse, je pète un câble et quitte Polis ? Après tous les sacrifices, toutes les épreuves … Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais tout tomber pour une fille ? »

« Je te sais bien plus intelligente que ça chérie. » lança Abby en lui caressant le visage « Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis maman, je te l'assure. » sourit Clarke. Puis elle se redressa alors « Tu peux revenir Ray ! »

La jeune fille revint alors, un plateau en main « Alors, qui a gagné ? » lança-t-elle légèrement

* * *

Dieu que ces soirées lui avaient manqué : après avoir mangé et débarrassé la table, les 3 jeunes femmes se blottirent dans le canapé pour regarder une énième téléréalité, le tout avec un saladier de pop corn et du soda. La conversation entre Abby et sa fille était déjà loin dans l'esprit des Griffin, même si, sans se l'avouer, chacune pensait aux dires de l'autre.

Et quand le sommeil les gagna, elles partirent chacune dans leur chambre respective. Clarke avait volontairement laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas donner raison à Raven. Et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle constata qu'elle avait 3 messages.

Clarke sourit et répondit au dernier message par une avalanche de smiley cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra : Lexa était au bout du fil.

« Hey… Salut belle brune. »

« _Hey belle blonde. Alors ton retour en famille ?_ »

« Bien. J'ai mangé du coq au vin. »

« _Effectivement, ça change des frites._ » sourit Lexa

« Et toi ton retour ? »

" Etant donné que je voyais déjà ma sœur tous les jours, ce fut un petit retour aux sources. »

« Comment va Tris ? »

« _Bien merci, elle a hâte d'être à Noel._ »

« Oh au fait, j'ai officiellement parlé de toi à ma mère. »

« _Oh… Et ?_ »

« Bah rien, elle le sait c'est tout. » bien évidemment, Clarke ne révéla pas le contenu exact de leur conversation

« _Oh_ _bah tu sais, Anya s'est empressée de parler de nous à Lincoln…_ »

« Et ? Dis-moi que tu as au moins quelqu'un de ton coté dans ta famille. »

 _« Tu vas jamais le croire : il sort avec Octavia Blake._ »

« Octavia Blake… Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ? »

« _C'est la sœur de Bellamy. Elle est dans mon équipe_. »

« Oh la vache ! Mais elle a au moins 10 ans de moins que lui ! »

« _7 pour être précise. Alors imagine la tête d'Anya lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il ne voyait pas le problème pour toi et moi, lorsqu'il a balancé une telle bombe. J'ai cru qu'Anya allait faire une syncope._ »

« Oh la vache, tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer plus après ça ? » gloussa Clarke

« _Bah ça pourra pas être pire en tout cas._ »

Elles sourient alors, imaginant le sourire de l'autre à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Je vais devoir te laisser, demain on a prévu de faire du shopping toute la sainte journée. »_

« Ah tiens, moi aussi. » sourit Clarke « A plus tard, tu me manques déjà. »

« _Tu me manques aussi._ »

Et quand elle raccrocha, elle découvrit Raven au pas de la porte, bras croisés « Pathétique. »

« La ferme… »

« La guimauve ça me fait littéralement vomir. »

« T'étais pas sensée entendre ça… »

« T'es tellement accro que ça en est… »

« … Ne finit pas ta phrase si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de tes vacances dehors. »

Raven vint se laisser tomber sur le lit de son amie et tapota son genou de ses doigts « Clarkie, Clarkie… On dirait une droguée en manque… »

« Tu sais que les drogués en manque peuvent être très violents… » menaça la jolie blonde

« Comment ? Oserais-tu me menacer ? Moi ta meilleure amie ? Ta soeur de lait ? »

Clarke ne put que sourire devant les mimiques, parfois enfantines, de son amie

« Allez dégage, j'ai sommeil ! » lança, amusée, Clarke, en la poussant du lit.

« Hey hey, ok ! » lança Raven en levant les bras en signe de reddition

Et lorsque Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit, seule avec ses pensées, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Elle le savait : ses vacances ne seraient qu'une succession de reproches et de sous-entendus, de regards en biais et de double sens. Lexa détestait les vacances en général, mais celles-ci en particulier.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Polis avec Anya, cette dernière ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Et les choses allèrent de mal en pi lorsque Lincoln lâcha sa bombe nommée Octavia. Lexa oscillait entre rire et angoisse qu'Anya puisse se venger sur elle.

Car Anya avait prévu un emploi du temps presque militaire durant ces vacances. Il était hors de question que Lexa se laisse aller et soit adepte de la procrastination toute la sainte journée. Non, Anya avait un planning chargé pour sa jeune sœur afin que cette dernière retrouve le niveau qu'elle était sûre d'avoir perdue depuis qu'elle était avec cette Clarke.

Bien évidemment Lincoln n'était pas de cet avis, mais Anya avait vite fait de le remettre en place en lui disant qu'il n'était pas là pour la voir jouer de semaine en semaine… Lexa ne se battait même plus contre elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait de toute manière pas le choix. Elle préférait se taire et subir ces 15 jours, en sachant qu'elle retrouverait Clarke au bout du compte.

D'ailleurs, le soir venu, elles avaient leur petit rituel : messages et appel pour se raconter leur journée. Et si celles de Clarke semblaient entourées de joie, d'amour et de shopping, celles de Lexa étaient les mêmes : régime strict pour perdre le poids qu'Anya pensait qu'elle avait pris, entrainement, musculation, jogging…

Lexa supputait grandement que sa sœur se vengeait d'elle et de son caractère buté. Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de la soutenir autant qu'elle le pouvait d'où elle était, mais il était certain pour Lexa que sa petite amie n'avait aucune idée de l'ambiance réelle dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son retour de Polis.

« Lex, tu viens avec moi faire les courses de Noel ? Au programme : dinde, patates, carottes… » demanda Lincoln

« Avec plais… »

« Hors de question ! » coupa Anya « On a un entrainement. »

« Nous sommes la veille de Noel Anya, tu pourrais pas lui lâcher la grappe sérieux ? Elle a pas eu une minute pour souffler. C'est sensé être des vacances pour qu'elle souffle. »

« Elle soufflera lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé son niveau et qu'elle ne sera plus bonne qu'à poser ses fesses sur le banc de touche. »

« T'es chiante, sérieusement… La veille de Noel ? Et je suppose que demain matin à la première heure, vous irez courir. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Tu sais ce qui va pas chez toi ? Il te manque un mec. » Anya hoqueta « Un mec qui t'occupe au lieu de t'acharner par procuration sur la carrière de Lexa. Tu vas finir par la dégouter du basket, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Elle aime le basket, non elle adore ça, c'est sa vie. »

« Justement : si tu finis par l'en dégouter, il va lui rester quoi ? Tu dis qu'elle est bornée, c'est étrange comme elle te ressemble. »

Anya fronça le nez et détourna le visage « Tu comprends rien : Lexa n'a que ça… Si elle échoue, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera de sa vie ? »

La jolie brunette détestait qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce, mais elle se sentait soulagée que Lincoln prenne aussi sa défense. Tris était aussi un soutien silencieux qui retrouvait sa sœur le soir dans sa chambre et avec qui elle aimait parler. Tris prenait Lexa comme un véritable exemple. Avant elle, Anya était son égérie, mais depuis quelques mois, à vrai dire, depuis que Lexa et Clarke sortaient ensemble, elle avait changé.

« Lexa, Tris… Laissez-nous. » siffla Anya d'un regard noir en fixa Lincoln.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans leur chambre.

« Ca va barder. » concéda Tris

« A cause de moi… »

« Laisse tomber, ça lui passera. »

« Mais en attendant, je trinque sévèrement. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Si l'envie te prend de faire un sport de haut niveau, souviens-toi de ce qu'elle me fait subir en ce moment… »

Tris gloussa alors avant de se tourner vers sa sœur « Clarke est au courant de ce qu'elle te fait subir ici ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je lui dis que c'est pas la joie, mais je n'explicite pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour si peu. »

« Elle te fait subir un véritable lavage de cerveau… Et au final, Clarke va quand même en pâtir. »

« Depuis quand t'es si réfléchie comme gamine ? »

« Depuis que je suis plus une gamine. » grimaça Tris en lui tirant la langue

« Oh oui, assurément une réaction très adulte là ! » se moqua Lexa qui remerciait implicitement sa petite sœur de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la tempête qui grondait en ce moment même dans leur salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de remettre mon autorité en doute devant les filles ? » lança Anya, énervée

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui te prend te t'acharner sur Lexa comme ça. Depuis que vous êtes rentrées, vous n'êtes là que pour les repas… Et encore, Lexa a droit à un régime spécial. Non seulement elle va finir avec des problèmes de bouffe, mais tu vas réussir à la faire détester le basket ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! » argua Anya « Si nos parents m'avaient suivi comme je suis Lexa, j'aurais peut-être… » elle suspendit son discours, sa gorge étranglant ses paroles

« Alors il s'agit de ça : tu vis par procuration. Lexa n'est pas toi, elle est forte certes, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant… Elle a à peine 21 ans et tu lui demandes déjà de construire sa vie d'adulte. Elle va craquer Anya, elle va finir par tout lâcher et toi tu auras tout perdu. »

« … »

« Que feras-tu si elle décide de tout plaquer ? Si tu lui mets trop de pression sur les épaules ? »

« Pour atteindre l'excellence, il faut des sacrifices. »

« Et ça consiste à ne pas avoir de vie sentimentale ? De ne pas pouvoir passer de fêtes de Noel sereinement ? De perdre sa sœur au profit d'un entraineur ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Qu'elle a signé pour ça quand elle est entrée à Polis ? »

« Polis est sa meilleure chance. Elle y est entrée à la sueur de son front, après des heures d'entrainements. On a rien sans rien, elle le sait. La vie est un éternel sacrifice, une succession d'épreuves. »

« Et ton chemin de croix est de faire d'elle une égérie du basket ? »

« Absolument. »

« Et tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite aussi ? »

« Evidemment ! Sinon pourquoi entrer à Polis ?! »

« Parce qu'après la mort de nos parents, elle cherchait désespérément à ce que sa sœur se rapproche d'elle, à maintenir son attention. Alors, elle a commencé à jouer au basket, elle était plutôt pas mauvaise alors tu l'as prise sous ton aile, elle était heureuse… Mais ça prend des proportions qu'elle n'imaginait probablement pas, tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Tu en fais trop… »

« Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas la guider. »

« Parce que je l'aime ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas assez dur avec elle. Il suffit qu'elle fasse sa petite moue boudeuse, et tu lui cèdes tout. Elle ne va pas avancer comme ça, ni dans le basket, ni dans la vie. Il ne s'agit pas de faire une moue boudeuse pour réussir dans la vie. »

« Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un mec, tu le sais ça ? »

« La ferme, crétin. » lança-t-elle en le tapant du poing contre son épaule.

« Anya, laisse-lui du mou… Au moins pour les 2 jours à venir. C'est Noel bon sang. Si tu souhaites retrouver ta complicité avec elle, fais en sorte qu'elle te voit en tant que grande sœur et pas seulement en entraineur impitoyable. »

Anya soupira alors et baissa le regard « C'est juste que… On a fait tellement de sacrifices pour qu'elle entre à Polis… J'ai pas envie qu'elle ruine tout à cause d'une passade amoureuse. »

« Ca t'en sais rien. Cette Clarke va peut-être la tirer vers le haut. Mais si tu en fais ton ennemie, tu te mettras Lexa à dos… »

Anya ancra son regard dans celui de son frère et soupira alors « Ok, ok... »

« Trêve ? »

« Trêve. »

« Bon, je peux donc emmener Lexa faire les courses ? »

« J'ai mieux que ça… On va tous y aller ! »

* * *

Clarke adorait Noel, et plus particulièrement Noel dans sa famille. Ils tenaient à cette vieille tradition d'ouvrir les cadeaux le 25 au matin, même si chacun connaissait le contenu des cadeaux. Peu importait le caractère enfantin de la chose, Clarke tenait à maintenant cette tradition, peu importait qu'elle ait 5, 10 ou 18 ans.

Alors, le 25 au matin, elle prit l'habitude de réveiller Raven puis, ensemble, elles réveillèrent Abby en sortant sur le lit ou, plus récemment, en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Puis toutes les trois descendirent au salon pour découvrir les cadeaux que chacune avait déposé à la discrétion des autres … Tout cela pour découvrir une dizaine de cadeaux au pied du sapin.

« Ok, on commence par moi ! » lança Raven

« Ca m'aurait étonné tiens ! » leva les yeux au ciel Clarke

« Bah quoi …. » siffla Raven en lui tirant la langue.

Puis Clarke reçut un message de Lexa lui souhaitant un joyeux Noel, ce qui finit d'achever son bonheur pour la journée.

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner : message + sourire béat sur ton visage… Ca ne peut être que Lexa. »

« La ferme Ray ! » argua la jolie blonde

« En voilà des manières de parler. » s'étonna Abby « Tu es bien sur la défensive. »

« Toujours quand il s'agit de protéger sa petite Lexa d'amour… » minauda Raven, ce qui lui valu un coussin en pleine face et un fou rire général.

La vérité était que Lexa manquait terriblement à Clarke. Leur conversation nocturne n'était qu'un fade palliatif. Elle voulait sentir la présence de Lexa, sentir son shampoing à la cannelle sur son oreiller, sentir ses doigts lui chatouillant l'épiderme, voir son sourire illuminer son quotidien… Oui, Raven avait certainement raison : elle était accro.

* * *

Mais au-delà du manque de Lexa, ce qu'appréciait grandement Clarke c'était surtout le manque de responsabilités sur ses épaules : elle faisait des grasses matinées, déjeunait et dinait comme elle l'entendait, sortait avec Raven ou restait cloitrée dans sa maison, vissée dans son canapé à enchainer film sur film… Le bonheur total. Sa seule considération était « Que mange-t-on ce soir ? » et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Dans moins de 4 jours elle retournerait à Polis et sa seule consolation était qu'elle retrouverait Lexa.

« Chérie… On peut parler s'il te plait ? »

Alors que Raven était plongée dans la confection de biscuits pour le réveillon, Abby prit sa fille à part et l'emmena au salon où elles prirent place dans le canapé, face à face.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Tu vas me refaire un laïus sur Lexa ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je … J'ai invité quelqu'un pour le réveillon. »

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Un… homme. »

Clarke se tendit, écarquillant les yeux « Attends… Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Depuis quand ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines… Juste avant Thanksgiving. »

« Attends, tu as rencontré quelqu'un à la même période où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Lexa ?! »

« C'est un concours de circonstance… »

« Dis m'en plus sur lui. »

« Il travaille à la clinique. Il dirige le département de recherche. Il s'appelle Marcus et… »

« Marcus ? Sérieusement c'est un prénom ça ? »

« Arrête un peu ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ? »

« J'attendais que ce soit sûr. Et… Je l'ais invité à passer le réveillon. Il ne pouvait pas à cause de son travail, mais finalement, il m'a appelé hier soir en disant qu'il s'était décommandé. »

« Sympa comme rendez-vous impromptu. »

« Il est gentil Clarke et … »

« … Et tu as peur que je t'en veuille pour papa. »

« … »

« Maman, il est parti y'a des années déjà, tu as le droit de vivre. Surtout qu'il aurait détesté que tu finisses vieille fille entourée de dizaine de chats. »

« Tu es rassurante. »

« Ecoute, je serais une petite fille modèle hétéro si tu le souhaites. »

« Sois toi-même, ça suffira amplement. »

« Tu seras aussi compatissante lorsque je te présenterais Lexa hm ? »

Abby leva les yeux au ciel « Ah donc il s'agit de cela : du chantage. »

« Absolument pas. Je tenais juste à souligner avec quelle compassion et indulgence j'accueillais ton petit ami. Et j'ose espérer tenir cela de ma mère. » sourit Clarke

« Logique implacable. » sourit Abby « Et je te promets d'avoir ce même esprit lorsque tu me présenteras cette fameuse Lexa. »

* * *

« BONNE ANNEE ! » lancèrent les Wood en chœur au milieu des convives.

Tris sauta dans les bras de Lexa tandis que Lincoln et Anya trinquèrent à cette nouvelle année.

Tout se passait bien, la soirée n'avait connu aucune anicroche, y compris entre Anya et Lexa qui avaient décidé de faire un break durant les vacances, ce qui allégea considérablement leur relation.

Mais un événement que ni Anya ni Lexa n'avaient prévu arriva, bousculant leur petite soirée. Une heure après la nouvelle année, un invité surprise déboula à la soirée, accueilli par un large sourire de Lincoln.

« Ah Octavia ! J'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas venir. »

« Non mais… Il est sérieux là ?! » souffla Anya aux cotés de Lexa

« Il a pas fait ça… »

« Je vais le tuer. » grogna-t-elle

Mais le coup de massue arriva lorsque, derrière Octavia, suivit son frère, Bellamy

« Oh non c'est pas vrai… » soupira Lexa dont le teint devint soudainement livide

« C'est qui ? »

« Bellamy le frère d'Octavia… Et accessoirement l'ex de Clarke. »

Anya sourit alors « Hm… Cette soirée risque de prendre un tour intéressant. » gloussa-t-elle

Lexa la fusilla du regard « Ne t'en mêle surtout pas. »

Anya croisa les bras devant elle « J'ai aucunement l'intention de faire foirer ta relation. Comme je te l'ais déjà dit : elle cessera d'elle-même. »

« Très encourageante, merci. »

Anya lui sourit avant de jeter un œil vers Bellamy « Il est plutôt pas mal. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est tournée vers toi finalement… »

« Bon, quand tu auras fini de me descendre en flèche… »

Anya hoqueta avant de se rendre auprès de son frère pour accueillir les nouveaux invités. Evidemment, Bellamy savait, en acceptant d'accompagner sa sœur, qu'il tomberait sur Lexa. Il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir su capturer le cœur de Clarke alors que lui n'avait pas su le faire. Une sorte de compétition qu'il avait voulu effacer en multipliant les conquêtes d'un soir, mais sans y arriver toutefois.

Et alors que Lexa pensait que la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut Costia dans la salle de réception « C'est pas vrai … »

Lexa fondit sur sa sœur avant de l'attraper par le poignet et l'attirer dans un coin de la salle « Non, mais t'es sérieuse ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Costia ! Tu as invité Costia ! »

Anya écarquilla ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire « Oh merde, définitivement cette soirée prend une tournure que j'aime ! »

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! »

« Attends, tu crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Je suis peut-être pas pour ta relation avec Clarke, mais j'ai encore moins d'intérêt à ce que tu retombes dans les bras de Costia. Idéalement pour moi, je préférerais que tu restes célibataire. »

« Tu disais qu'avec Costia, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« J'y suis pour rien ! Et je te signale que cette soirée n'est pas la notre. On a été invités au même titre que Costia. Peut-être qu'elle connait quelqu'un ici qui lui a demandé si elle pouvait venir. »

« Et merde, tu parles d'une tuile… Sur toutes les soirées new-yorkaises, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse celle-là. »

Anya lui tapota l'épaule « C'est la merde… Bonne année ! » lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres convives, laissant une Lexa grimaçante.

Ella attrapa son téléphone et espérait que Clarke puisse répondre. Mais au bout de 2 sonneries, le téléphone bascula directement sur la messagerie « Et merde ! » grogna-t-elle

« Lexa ? »

La jeune fille se figea alors avant de se tourner, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix « Costia… Sa… Salut. »

Elles se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que Costia ne sourit « Bonne année. »

« Oh … A toi aussi. »

Un petit silence gênant s'installa alors avant que Costia ne racle sa gorge « Alors… Quoi de neuf à Polis ? »

« Pas grand-chose… La routine. »

« Comment va Clarke ? »

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne contenance « Elle… Elle va bien, merci. »

« Elle n'est pas ici ? »

« Oh non, elle fête ça en famille. »

« Oh… »

« Et toi, comment vont les shooting ? »

« Ca va. Je pars à Milan pour 2 semaines… »

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. Tu… Tu comptes m'éviter toute la soirée ou on peut aller de l'avant et se comporter comme des adultes responsables ? »

Piquée au vif, Lexa fronça le nez « Désolée. C'est juste que… Je m'attendais absolument pas à te voir ici. »

« Mark est l'un de mes amis. Comme j'étais dans les parages, il m'a invité. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais. »

« C'était un ami à mon père. »

« Oh… Alors… On va dépasser le stade de la gêne tu crois ? Après tout, on s'est quitté en bon termes y'a 2 mois maintenant. »

« Ou… Oui bien sur. »

« Bien. Tu veux un verre ? »

Lexa opina et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent au buffet, le tout sous le regard suspicieux de Bellamy.

* * *

L'heure des au revoir était déchirante pour les Griffin, mais Clarke avait promis de revenir pour les vacances d'hiver et sa mère lui avait promis de venir la voir s'il lui était impossible de bouger.

Le premier contact entre Clarke et Marcus n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux mais la jeune fille pouvait voir que sa mère était heureuse, et ça lui suffisait assez pour laisser une seconde chance à son futur beau-père, comme aimait à l'appeler Raven.

« Ok, retour en enfer ! » lança Raven qui prit le volant pour le retour

« Tu pars tellement positive, je suis émue. » gloussa Clarke

« Toi, t'es simplement heureuse parce que tu vas retrouver ta copine ! »

« Jalouse ! »

« A vrai dire… Oui. Je t'avais pour moi seule durant 15 jours, c'était cool. Maintenant, tu vas retrouver ta Lexa et déserter notre dortoir pour je-ne-sais-combien de temps. Et je vais me retrouver encore seule à déprimer et maudire mes cours… »

« Bel essai de culpabilité, mais loupé. »

« T'es nulle. » Le téléphone de Clarke sonna alors « C'est pas vrai, vous vous retrouvez dans genre 2h, elle peut pas attendre ! » argua la belle latino

« Hm c'est pas Le… » Clarke se figea sur l'écran et le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Voyant l'air ahuri de son amie, Raven fronça les sourcils « Hey, y'a un problème ? Rien de grave ? Clarkie ! »

Mais la jolie blonde ne pouvait détacher son regard du message, ou plutôt de la photo qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais avait décidé de ne pas céder à la panique. Une photo pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons … Elle devait éclaircir les choses.

Elle composa un nouveau de téléphone et n'attendit qu'une sonnerie avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne décroche :

« Hey Clarke, je suis en route pour Polis ! Tu penses arriver dans combien de temps ? »

« Hey Lexa… On vient de partir, on y sera dans une paire d'heures. »

« Cool ! Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Oh euh non … Je … J'ai du mal encore à émerger de ma soirée du réveillon. » sourit-elle faussement

« Oh ? C'était ya 2 jours. »

« Bah tu sais… Quand on s'amuse… »

« Ouais c'est sûr. »

« Oh fait, tu m'as pas raconté comment était la tienne… »

« Oh tu sais, rien d'exceptionnel : une soirée où j'ai pas eu le droit de boire d'alcool, ou je n'ais picoré que quelques amuse-gueule… Et puis tu n'étais pas là. »

« Oui… J'y étais pas… Rien d'autres ? »

« Hm non. Une soirée chiante. J'aurais préféré être avec toi. »

Clarke sourit et soupira doucement « Ouais, bon je te dis à dans 2h. »

« Ok à tout à l'heure ! »

Clarke raccrocha devant le regard perplexe de Raven « Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je crois… Je crois que Lexa et moi c'est fini. »

Si Raven n'avait pas été si concentrée sur le chemin, elle serait certainement sortie de la route « Attends, quoi ? »

« Je crois… Je crois qu'elle m'a trompé. »

 **TBC**


	9. Disputes

**Hello hello mes agneaux !**

 **Alors, comment ça va mieux ? Je dois bien avouer que la pilule a encore du mal à passer et si l'épisode dernier était une sorte de "stand-by", le hiatus de deux semaines qui s'annoncent risque salvateur pour l'épisode 9 qui s'annonce...**

 **Bref, parlons un peu de cette suite ... Que va-t-il se passer ? Notre clexa va-t-il survivre ? Réponse tout de suite !**

 **Ah euh oui ... pas taper pour la fin de chapitre, pas taper... Rappelez-vous que je vous zaime, trèèèèèès fort !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Disputes**

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Clarke préférant ronger son frein en regardant passer le paysage. Elle appréhendait déjà son retour à Polis et sa future confrontation avec Lexa. Elle lui avait laissé une chance… Chance que la jolie brune n'avait pas saisie, préférant mentir ou omettre la vérité.

Clarke était déçue… Enfin le pensait-elle. Comment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à cet instant : elle ne savait pas encore la teneur de cette photo qui montrait explicitement Lexa et Costia enlacées à une soirée. Elle aurait pu penser que cette photo avait été prise alors qu'elles étaient encore ensemble, sauf que la banderole « _Bienvenue 2016 !_ » ne laissait plus aucun doute sur la temporalité de la dite photo.

Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette image, elle préférait attendre l'explication de Lexa, mais ce qu'elle en avait vu lui suffisait amplement : Lexa et Costia visiblement heureuses de se retrouver, enlacées l'une contre l'autre, la tête de Costia au creux du cou de Lexa dont les mains reposaient bien bas dans son dos.

Elle frissonnait encore en voyant cette photo apparaitre sur son écran, photo venant d'un numéro inconnu, mais visiblement d'une personne qui la connaissait assez bien pour avoir son numéro. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Anya, pour qui cette photo était un accessoire de vengeance efficace.

Et quand les bâtiments de Polis furent en vue, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement voulu revenir ici pour retrouver Lexa pour, maintenant, retarder son arrivée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la voiture se gara devant leur dortoir. Et à peine eut-elle mis un pied hors du véhicule qu'une tornade brune bondit sur elle, la plaquant contre le capot.

« Ouhhhh tu m'as manqué ! » lança Lexa en lui sautant littéralement au cou

Par réflexe Clarke serra son étreinte et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa à oublier cette affaire, à tourner la page et lui faire l'amour là maintenant. Mais voilà, Clarke aimait Lexa, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et cette histoire la rongeait déjà.

« Clarke ? Ca va ? »

Voyant Raven passer devant elles en levant les yeux au ciel, Lexa fronça les sourcils « Un problème ? »

« On peut monter dans ta chambre ? »

« Bien sur. »

* * *

Lexa pouvait sentir la tension émaner de Clarke : jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses retrouvailles avec sa petite amie seraient aussi compliquées. Assises sur le grand lit, l'une en face de l'autre, Lexa attendait que Clarke se décide à parler. Jamais elle n'avait vu la jolie blonde avec un air aussi taciturne.

« Lexa… Je vais te poser une question, une seule. Et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. »

« Ok. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire sur ta soirée du nouvel an ? »

Lexa jugea la question et fixa Clarke « Rien qui ne soit intéressant à raconter. »

Clarke laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres puis baissa la tête « Ok… Et ça, c'est pas assez important pour toi ? » dit-elle en sortant son téléphone et en mettant la photo sous son nez. Une fois que Lexa comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle hoqueta, amusée.

« Ravie que ça t'amuse… Moi pas. »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne te vois pas en train d'enlacer ton ex ? »

« Attends, t'es en train de dire quoi là ? Et puis comment tu l'as eu cette photo ? »

« C'est pas la question. Moi, quand je te demande si tu n'as rien à me dire de particulier sur ta soirée, je parlais notamment de truc comme « _Oh bah n'aurais-tu pas croisé ton ex là-bas ?_ » mais visiblement, c'est pas assez significatif pour toi. »

« T'es jalouse ? » sourit Lexa, amusée

« J'ai pas de raisons pour l'être peut-être ? »

« Absolument pas. Il s'est rien passé. Et je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que, premièrement, je n'ais pas jugé utile de le faire car ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour moi, et que, deuxièmement, en te le disant je redoutais une réaction comme celle que tu es en train de me faire là. »

« Je ne suis pas jalousement hystérique. Je t'ais laissé une chance de me le dire … »

« Et si j'avais su, je t'en aurais même parlé le soir même. Et tu sais quoi ? A cette soirée y'avait aussi Octavia et son frangin, Bellamy. »

« Bell ? Bellamy y était aussi ? »

« Et j'ai pas cru bon de t'en parler parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. »

« En tout cas, assez pour que tu tombes dans ses bras… » grommela Clarke en tapotant sur son écran

« Elle était ivre. » Clarke la fixa alors et Lexa continua « On s'est vu, on s'est parlé, on a tout réglé et on est passé à autre chose. Elle reste quelqu'un qui a longtemps partagé ma vie mais ça n'est plus le cas. Y'avait plus aucun sous-entendus entre nous. Elle a beaucoup bu, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle a plusieurs fois trébuché et si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait eu les quatre fers en l'air bien souvent. Cette photo montre simplement une des énièmes fois où je l'ais rattrapé. »

Clarke aurait voulu la croire, les explications étaient si simples et le ton de sa compagne semblait si serein et véridique.

« Tu aurais du me parler de sa présence … »

« Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu te serais rongé les sangs de jalousie en nous imaginant dansant sur la piste ?! Je t'aime trop pour ça… J'ai voulu te préserver, j'aurais mieux fait de tout te dire sur l'instant. »

« Je suis désolée … »

« Clarke, si tu ne me fais pas confiance… Je sais pas où on va. Je n'ais pas douté une seule fois de toi et pourtant j''aurais pu : tu es tellement fusionnelle avec Raven que beaucoup, à ma place, auraient été jaloux. »

« C'est ridicule… Elle est comme ma sœur. »

« Je le sais, et je n'ais jamais douté ni de toi, ni d'elle, ni de votre relation fraternelle. »

« Mais là, c'est pas pareil. Tu étais avec Costia lorsqu'on s'est rencontrées. »

« Et je l'ais quitté… Pour toi. »

Clarke se figea alors « Pour moi ? »

« Je ne suis peut-être qu'une basketteuse, mais j'ai des principes. Je suis tombée sous ton charme dès l'instant où l'on s'est croisé à la soirée de bienvenue. Mon couple avec Costia battait de l'aile, et en parallèle, tu prenais de plus en plus de place dans ma tête et mon cœur… Ca devenait évident que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais j'étais avec elle, et j'avais trop de respect pour elle pour la tromper. Alors j'ai rompu parce que c'était mieux pour elle, pour nous et qu'ainsi, j'étais enfin libre… pour toi. »

Clarke avait les larmes au bord des yeux « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ? »

« Faut-il que je te dise absolument tout ? » sourit Lexa « Moi qui pensais que je pouvais quand même garder une part de mystère. »

« Pas quand ça inclut ce genre de cliché… » soupira Clarke « Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. »

Lexa pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté « Ouais, je me mets à ta place, cette photo porte à confusion. Et j'imagine que c'était le but recherché par la personne qui te l'a envoyé. »

« Je connais pas ce numéro… »

« Je peux ? »

Clarke donna le téléphone à Lexa qui écarquilla les yeux « Je connais ce numéro. »

« Quoi ? Mais qui ? comment ? »

« Et tu vas certainement pas apprécié… »

« ? »

« C'est celui d'Octavia Blake. »

« La sœur de Bell… » Soudain les paroles de Bell résonnèrent dans sa tête : il n'attendait qu'un faux pas de Lexa pour revenir à la charge. Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir les séparer ainsi ? Il avait presque failli réussir son coup « Je vais le tuer. »

« Laisse tomber. Il n'aura finalement pas ce qu'il cherchait. »

« Mais… T'as même pas envie de te venger ? Il a failli nous faire rompre ! » s'insurgea Clarke

« La meilleure contre-attaque est encore de nous afficher sous son nez ensemble et plus heureuses que jamais. » sourit Lexa

Clarke soupira alors « C'est là qu'on voit que quelques années de plus on raison de ma maturité… »

Lexa lui caressa le visage « Crois-moi, si nous avions rompu, je lui aurais arraché les testicules pour les lui accrocher à sa batte de baseball. »

Clarke gloussa à l'idée assez tordue de sa compagne mais elle été rassurée de savoir que si d'aventure on venait à s'en prendre à elle, Lexa ferait une guerrière terrible et impitoyable.

« Bien maintenant que cette histoire est résolue… Aurais-je le droit à un baiser de bonne année ? » sourit Lexa

Clarke s'approcha alors et l'embrassa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois… De l'amour mêlée à de la peur de la perdre, mais aussi de la colère d'avoir tant douté. Et si les choses avaient finalement mal tournées, elle s'en serait voulu autant qu'à Bellamy.

* * *

Les jours avaient repris leur cours alternant les entrainements ou les disciplines. Les match avaient repris et Clarke s'accordait toujours le temps d'aller voir ceux de sa compagne, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Anya.

Clarke savait qu'un jour, il lui faudrait lui parler, éclaircir les choses car même si Lexa n'en parlait pas, elle la sentait touchée par la situation et peu sereine. Lexa ne parlait que peu d'elle-même mais Clarke n'était pas idiote : sa petite amie souffrait de cette situation et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle était tellement maladroite et Anya semblait tellement charismatique qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas trouver les mots, être efficace en face d'elle.

Mais pourtant, après une énième victoire, Clarke attendit Lexa au sortir des vestiaires, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle vit Anya en sortir en premier. L'échange fut court mais intense, Anya fusilla d'un regard noir la jeune fille qui déglutit difficilement avant de baisser la tête. Mais avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse, Clarke prit son courage à deux mains « Anya ! »

Cette dernière s'arrêta et fit volte face lorsqu'elle découvrit son interlocutrice « Hm ? »

Une fois devant elle, Clarke, qui avait répété un long moment son petit laïus, perdit toute confiance et toute assurance « Je… Euh… On s'est pas présentée… officiellement je veux dire. Je suis Clarke… »

« … Griffin. Je sais qui tu es. »

« Oh… »

« Tu couches avec ma sœur. »

Présentées comme ça, les choses étaient claires et nettes et cela mit tout de suite Clarke mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Entre autre oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je… J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« De Lexa. De nous. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Lexa souffre de cette situation. On lui demande littéralement de choisir entre le basket et sa copine… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Je pensais qu'en tant que sœur vous voudriez le meilleur pour elle. »

« C'est le cas. Je la pousse au meilleur au basket. La vie amoureuse n'est pas importante. »

« Elle l'est pour elle, et pour moi. Sans ça, nous ne nous sentirions pas… complètes. »

Anya sourit alors « Clarke, vous souffrirez toutes les deux de cette situation. Je t'épargne juste une douleur lente et agonisante. Un jour viendra où elle devra irrémédiablement choisir entre le basket et sa carrière et sa vie amoureuse. Dis-moi Clarke, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle pourrait laisser tomber une carrière alors qu'une copine, elle en aura encore beaucoup dans sa vie ? » Clarke fronça les sourcils et détourna le visage « Je ne fais pas cela de gaité de cœur, crois-moi. Je parle en connaissance de cause. » Clarke la fixa alors « Oui, moi aussi j'ai du choisir entre ma passion et mon amour… Et j'ai eu la stupidité de choisir l'amour… mais j'ai été déçue, très déçue. Et au final, j'ai du repartir de zéro, mais c'était trop tard : nos parents sont morts et j'ai du arrêter pour m'occuper de ma famille. Je regrette encore aujourd'hui mon choix car, au moins, j'aurais pu y gouter un peu. Mon seul et unique regret est de me dire que j'avais les capacités, les moyens… Mais qu'à cause d'une banale histoire de cœur, j'ai tout foiré. Il est hors de question que cela soit pareil pour Lexa, elle mérite que tous ses efforts depuis des années soient récompensés. »

Clarke baissa le regard, n'imaginant pas être la cause N°1 de regret de Lexa « Pourquoi ne pas t'être acharnée sur Costia comme tu le fais avec moi ? »

« Oh détrompe-toi, je me suis acharnée… Au début. Mais quand Lexa est entrée à Polis, je savais que le temps ferait son œuvre, et qu'elles finiraient par se séparer à cause de l'absence et de la distance. »

« Tu es horrible. »

« Je suis sa sœur. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle vienne me voir un matin en me disant qu'elle arrête tout… pour toi. Parce que je sais qu'elle finira par le regretter, comme je l'ais regretté, et qu'elle t'en voudra et, qu'au final, vous finirez par vous séparer. Admets-le Clarke, vous n'avez aucun avenir toutes les deux. Au mieux ça durera le temps qu'elle sera encore à Polis, mais lorsqu'elle le quittera, dans moins de deux ans, cela fera comme avec Costia : distance et absence auront raison de votre couple. »

« Mais au moins nous aurons vécu deux années extraordinaires ensemble. Il vaut mieux gouter un peu au bonheur plutôt que de ne pas y gouter du tout. »

« Et faire naitre une avalanche de regrets par la suite ? Des regrets qui la rongeront à se demander pourquoi elle a fait ça au final ? Je ne peux pas. J'ai foi en Lexa et en ses capacités, elle peut aller loin, très loin… Si elle n'a pas un caillou dans sa chaussure. »

« C'est moi le caillou ? »

« Toi et bien d'autres choses. Un jour elle me remerciera, et toi aussi. Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui te convienne mieux et qui n'aura d'autre but que de vivre à tes cotés sereinement, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas de Lexa. »

Sur ce, Anya s'éloigna, laissant une Clarke chamboulée et déboussolée. Même si Anya était une parfaite garce, n'avait-elle pas raison en fin de compte ? Une fois partie de Polis, que restera-t-il de leur relation ? Bien évidemment, ce n'était que dans 2 ans… mais n'était-il pas plus simple d'arrêter les choses avant que tout ne devienne trop sérieux et trop douloureux en cas de rupture ?

« Hey Clarke, ça va ? » lança la jolie brunette en sortant des vestiaires, les cheveux encore humides « Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps… »

« Non c'est rien… On… On va manger ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et pourtant, malgré les appréhensions sur leur futur commun, Clarke ne pouvait se résoudre à penser négativement lorsque Lexa était près d'elle.

* * *

Et les jours, puis les semaines passèrent, le cours des choses était revenu à la normal : Lexa jonglait entre ses entrainements et ses matchs, Raven entre ses cours et sa pratique et Clarke entre ses dessins et un projet de fin d'année : une expo géante.

Cette nouvelle optique lui prenait tout son temps et il devint bientôt compliqué de se retrouver avec Lexa. Quand l'une n'était pas sans cesse aux entrainements, l'autre était sur ses projets de peinture. Il n'y avait guère que le soir qu'elles pouvaient se retrouver, et encore, si l'une ne s'endormait pas avant l'autre.

Et c'est durant l'une de ces soirées que les choses changèrent pour Clarke.

« Pffff je suis rincée ! » soupira Lexa en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit « Et toi, ta journée ? » dit-elle en peinant à tourner sa tête, enfouie dans l'oreiller, vers Clarke

« Oh comme dab' : j'ai enfin trouvé ce que j'allais exposer. »

« C'est génial ça. Et c'est quoi ? »

« Nuh nuh, surprise. »

« Sérieusement ? Même pas un indice pour ta chérie ? »

« Même pas. »

« Et si je te soudoie avec des câlins et des baisers ? »

« C'est tentant … Mais non. »

« T'es pas drôle ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche. »

Lexa embrassa furtivement le front de sa compagne avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain, laissant Clarke son PC sur les genoux. La jeune fille n'avait pas arrêté de travailler jour et nuit ces derniers jours, délaissant autant Raven que Lexa. Mais la distance qu'elle instaurait depuis quelques jours était-elle vraiment du à son travail excessif ou… à autre chose.

Clarke n'avait parlé à personne de son entrevue avec Anya et encore moins des doutes qui s'en étaient suivis. Raven aurait probablement pu l'aider, la soutenir ou la conseiller, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, ne voulait même pas y penser, comme si éviter le sujet faisait qu'il n'existait pas ou plus.

Mais les faits étaient là : Lexa parlait de plus en plus des derniers matchs de la saison, tandis que Clarke se plongeait presque à corps perdu dans son nouveau projet de fin d'année.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

Lexa était adossée à la porte de la salle de bain, bras croisés ne portant qu'un fin T-shirt « Je t'ais demandé si tu voulais me frotter le dos… ou autre chose. » sourit-elle malicieusement.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps avant de bondir hors du lit et de la rejoindre sous la douche.

* * *

Lexa dormait à poings fermés. Sur le ventre, un bras entourant son oreiller, ses cheveux vagabondant en cachant à peine son dos nu, Clarke aimait ce moment. Elle attrapa son calepin et un crayon et se mit à dessiner frénétiquement les contours parfaits du buste de Lexa, ne manquant aucun détail, y compris la naissance de sa poitrine, écrasée sous son poids. Elle ne rata aucune mèche de cheveux, aucun grain de beauté, aucun détail de son tatouage à l'épaule.

Elle sourit même au souvenir du récit de Lexa quand elle lui raconta comment Anya avait fait un scandale lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Clarke avait songé aussi à se faire tatouer, mais la réaction de sa mère l'avait toujours dissuadé.

Lexa grommela doucement avant de tourner sa tête vers Clarke, ce qui donna l'occasion à cette dernière, de dessiner à présent les contours de son visage, dissimulés en partie sous quelques mèches.

Il était presque 7h du matin, et Lexa se lèverait bientôt pour aller courir, du moins, le pensait-elle. Car depuis quelques semaines, Lexa sautait allègrement ses séances matinales pour leur préférer des moments câlins dans les bras de Clarke. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune si elle n'avait pas eu le regard sombre et menaçant d'Anya au dessus d'elle. Elle le savait, la jeune femme ne lui laisserait plus rien passer, bien décidée à séparer sa jeune sœur d'elle. Pourrait-elle tenir encore longtemps ? Aurait-elle la force de combattre une femme telle qu'Anya ? Son amour pour Lexa suffira-t-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Et c'est ce dont Clarke avait peur.

Et ses peurs furent confirmées le mercredi soir suivant, alors que l'équipe de Lexa s'engageait dans le championnat universitaire. Clarke, comme à chaque fois, assistait au match avec enthousiasme… Avant de se rendre compte que Lexa, encore une fois, ne jouerait pas la moitié du match. Au sortir des vestiaires, Lexa prit place sur le banc des remplaçants. Clarke savait pourquoi sa compagne subissait ce traitement « de faveur », elle en était la principale cause.

Et ce traitement se réitéra sur les 3 matchs suivants. Evidemment, Lexa ne montrait qu'une désinvolture et un amusement certain à cette manipulation de la part de sa sœur, mais Clarke prenait cela bien trop à cœur. Elle savait qu'à chaque match, il pouvait y avoir de potentiels recruteurs qui mèneraient Lexa vers le succès et vers une équipe nationale. Et si Lexa n'était amenée, à chaque match, qu'à jouer une moitié de celui-ci, ses chances d'être repérée s'amenuisaient… Et il était hors de question qu'elle en soit à l'origine. Car même si Lexa ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt aux manigances de sa sœur, Clarke avait peur, qu'un jour, elle ne lui reproche tout cela, et ça, elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Mais cette préoccupation ne semblait toucher Lexa qui lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle finirait par se lasser… Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

« La Terre appelle Clarke, la Terre appelle Clarke. »

« Hm ? »

« T'es complètement à coté de tes pompes. »

« Désolée… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Y'a du rififi chez le Clexa ? »

« Le quoi ?! » s'étonna Clarke

« Le Clexa. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le couple que tu formes avec elle. Tellement collées l'une à l'autre que vous ne formez qu'une seule et même entité. »

« N'importe quoi… Et puis c'est qui « _on_ » ? »

« Rien, des potes… »

« Ah parce que tu parles de mon couple avec tes potes maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi t'es si hargneuse depuis quelques jours ?! La vache, détends-toi ! »

Clarke soupira doucement avant de faire tomber sa tête en arrière et de grogner « Rahhh désolée, je suis nulle… »

« Il faut croire. Alors, raconte tes malheurs à tata Ray ! »

« C'est juste que … Je crois que je réfléchis trop. »

« Ca a toujours été ton problème. Mais encore ? »

« Lexa… »

« Ah ah ! Nous y voilà ! Je savais bien que ça avait un rapport avec ta belle basketteuse. Alors, ça sent le roussi ? »

« A vrai dire… J'en sais rien. Je… Tu sais que ça fait déjà 3 matchs qu'elle passe la moitié du temps sur le banc ? »

« Blessure ? »

« Non, Anya. »

« Oh… Raconte. »

« On a discuté et, clairement, elle espère que Lexa et moi on rompe, pour le bien être de cette dernière et de sa carrière. Elle me croit nocive pour elle et le basket. »

« Super encourageant. Evidemment, Lexa est avec toi non ? »

« Oui bien sur. Au contraire même, elle se fout des menaces de sa sœur … »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« C'est moi le problème. J'ai peur qu'à la longue, ça n'effrite notre couple. »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Je crains que Lexa ne finisse par choisir le basket et se rende compte que j'ai été un frein plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Là, tu fais des suppositions… T'en sais rien… »

« Et si j'avais raison ? Et si, au sortir de Polis, elle se rende compte qu'elle a gâché ses chances parce qu'elle passait tout son temps avec moi ? »

« Celle qui serait à blâmer, ça serait plutôt Anya non ? »

« Anya n'aurait fait que nous avertir et nous mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

« Hey Clarke… T'es pas en train de dire que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que tu voudrais rompre ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca serait si mal que ça ? »

« Tu aimes Lexa, et elle t'aime. Tu vas juste gâcher votre couple, seulement sur des suppositions, c'est idiot. Sauf si tu vois l'avenir et que ce dernier craint pour vous deux… »

« … »

« Clarke si tu cherches une excuse pour rompre alors… »

« … Je n'ais pas envie de rompre ! » s'insurgea-t-elle

« Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à te faire plaindre ? Vous êtes bien ensemble. »

« Pour l'instant oui, mais dans le temps, quand elle devra fatalement faire un choix entre le basket et moi … J'ai peur de son choix. »

« Tu n'as pas foi en elle et en ses sentiments ? »

« Si bien sur mais … »

« Alors tu as peur qu'elle finisse par aimer le basket plus que toi…C'est un tantinet narcissique non ? T'as peur de perdre en face d'un ballon. »

Clarke grimaça alors et détourna le visage : avait-elle vraiment peur d'une possible décision de Lexa ? Avait-elle peur de l'échec ?

« Et en plus, tu calcules un peu mal ton coup non ? Je veux dire, dans 15 jours c'est la St Valentin… »

Clarke esquissa un sourire ironique : oui, pour une fois qu'elle semblait pouvoir passer la st Valentin avec quelqu'un… Mais à la place de la vision d'un diner aux chandelles et d'une séance câline, Clarke n'avait en tête que l'air désespéré de Lexa, assise sur le banc des remplaçants.

Oui, si elle aimait vraiment Lexa, elle ne gâcherait pas sa vie… Quant à Lexa, si elle aimait vraiment Clarke, elle comprendrait sa décision, elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison et l'en remercierait plus tard lorsque cette dernière serait une star du basket.

* * *

« Pfff je suis rincée … Je comprendrais jamais Anya : elle me fait m'entrainer deux fois plus alors que je passe deux fois moins de temps sur le terrain. » s'amusa Lexa en s'effondrant sur son lit, manquant de faire tomber Clarke qui dessinait avidement sur son calepin « Hey, ça va ? T'as l'air taciturne en ce moment… C'est ton projet qui t'angoisse ? »

« Non, c'est … Lexa faut que je te parle. »

La jolie brune se redressa alors, fronçant les sourcils du ton assez grave que venait de prendre sa compagne « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Lexa… Crois-moi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et … Ca a été dur pour moi de prendre cette décision… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Clarke inspira lourdement, prenant son courage à deux mains, sachant pertinemment que c'était la meilleure solution à prendre, pour elles deux.

« Lexa… Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer. »

Cette phrase tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la tête de Lexa qui, du coup, ne sut pas quoi répondre, balbutiant quelques syllabes avant, enfin, de prononcer une phrase tangible, étranglée au fond de sa gorge « Qu… T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux rompre ? »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? En quoi rompre est une bonne chose ?! »

« C'est mieux pour toi… Anya ne… »

« Stop. Ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre à cause des menaces d'Anya ? Je t'ais déjà dis qu'elle faisait cela sans conséquences. »

« Lexa, j'ai pas envie que tu finisses par ruminer ta rancœur et que tu m'en veuilles au final. J'ai pas envie que tu ais à choisir entre moi et le basket. »

« Et t'as pas imaginé que je puisse avoir les deux ? »

« … »

Clarke sentait Lexa fulminer de l'intérieur, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour elle.

« Tu sais ce qui me faisait tenir ? Ce qui me faisait dire qu'être sur le banc n'était pas grave ? C'était toi Clarke. Parce qu'à choisir entre le basket et toi, ça aurait toujours été toi… »

Clarke frissonna à cette déclaration. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait… Mais trop tard.

« Lex… »

« Non. Le simple fait que tu veuilles rompre par peur de rejet, ça prouve que tu ne croyais pas assez en moi et mon amour pour toi. »

« … »

« Anya a consacré la moitié de sa vie à me pousser vers le basket et une carrière dans ce sport. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait gâché mes chances de réussite ? Bien sur qu'elle voulait me faire une leçon en me laissant sur le banc, mais elle n'aurait jamais gâché ma carrière, elle aurait fini par baisser les bras et voir que je pouvais conjuguer ma vie professionnelle et amoureuse. Mais toi, tu n'y crois pas assez semble-t-il… »

« Je t'aime Lexa, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour… »

« Tu parles de mon futur en tant que basketteuse, mais as-tu au moins pensé mon avenir en tant que ta compagne ? Tu m'aimes, et tu fais passer cette rupture pour un acte altruiste. Bientôt, ça sera ma faute, à moi et au basket. Mais c'est la tienne Clarke, c'est de ta faute, entièrement. Tu n'as pas cru en nous, tu n'as pas cru en moi… »

« Lexa, non je… »

« Comment je peux croire que tu m'aimes vraiment si tu plies au moindre obstacle entre nous ? Je pensais vraiment que tu serais différente, que tu serais la bonne … Je me suis trompée. »

« J'ai eu tort, je pensais que… »

« Tu pensais mal. Je vois que tu ne me connais pas vraiment, après tous ces mois ensemble, je pensais que ça comptait vraiment pour toi. J'ai eu tort. »

« Attends, je … »

« Quoi ? Tu vas revenir sur tes paroles ? Faire comme si tu n'avais jamais rien dis ? »

Clarke baissa le regard alors, plus fautive que jamais « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi je pensais que tu m'aimais. »

Le sang de Clarke se glaça alors, et si Lexa ne lui avait pas prié de quitter sa chambre, elle serait encore certainement dans la même position. Mécaniquement, elle se leva, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour se défendre, et à la seconde où la porte de la chambre de Lexa lui claqua au nez, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Incapable de pleurer en plein milieu du couloir, c'est complètement sonnée qu'elle retourna à celle qu'elle partageait avec Raven. Et quand sa colocataire lui ouvrit la porte et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Clarke s'effondra dans ses bras.

Et ce n'est qu'au bon d'une bonne heure, et un manque de larmes dans les yeux, que Clarke finit par se calmer, pelotonnée dans son lit. Raven avait abandonné momentanément ses cours pour soutenir son amie, silencieusement d'abord, avant que Clarke ne finisse par raconter d'elle-même ce qu'il s'était passé. Raven s'abstint alors de tout commentaire, ne préférant pas enfoncer le clou, mais rassurant son amie que des jours meilleurs étaient à venir.

Evidemment, la nuit fut agitée et courte pour Clarke qui, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, rejouait la scène de sa rupture avec Lexa. Elle n'avait jamais pensé lire un jour la déception qu'afficha Lexa à ce moment-là. Clarke était tombée dans le piège d'Anya et, finalement, cette dernière n'avait pas fais grand-chose, Clarke avait provoquée toute seule sa propre chute.

 **TBC**


	10. Séparation

**Hello hellooowww !**

 **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, on est bien samedi ... et je poste !**

 **N'étant pas là demain, je ne pouvais pas vous faire faux-bond demain, donc je poste aujourd'hui... Je suis zentille hein :p**

 **(attendez tout de même de lire cette suite pour répondre ^^')**

 **Bref, un 'peu' de angst dans cette suite, ça ne fait jamais de mal ! Mais ayez foi en moi, soyez juste patients...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Séparation**

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Clarke. Nuit courte, sommeil agité et empli d'images de Lexa, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait brisé le cœur de Lexa, mais pas seulement : sa confiance aussi et son amour pou elle. Et tout cela pour son bien ? Il fallait le croire, il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre. Peut-être même que Lexa finirait par se rendre compte du geste de Clarke et lui pardonnerait.

Mais cela serait long, difficile et certainement douloureux : Clarke et elle avaient un cours en commun : leur option cuisine. Clarke arrivera-t-elle à confronter la jeune fille, anciennement sa compagne ? Et Lexa, quelle attitude allait-elle adopter ? Passerait-elle l'éponge et finir par avaler la pilule ou serait-elle revancharde ?

Clarke eut la réponse bien plus vite qu'elle ne le crut. A peine fut-elle réveillée que Raven la secoua.

« Hey Clarkie… Le facteur est passé. »

« Hm ? »

La jolie blonde se redressa alors et questionna Raven du regard. La jeune fille, pour toute réponse, déposa, avec rudesse, un grand carton sur le lit de la belle blonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Elle ouvrit le carton et son sang se glaça alors : dans ce dernier, toutes ses affaires. Et pas n'importe lesquelles : ses affaires laissées dans la chambre de Lexa. Cette dernière avait, finalement, fait le grand ménage dans sa chambre en la vidant de toutes les affaires de… son ex.

« Eh bah elle a pas tardé… » grogna Raven

« Stop. » Clarke savait que Lexa n'apprécierait pas vraiment la rupture, et elle imaginait que les choses seraient compliquées entre elles pendant un temps. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Lexa veuille effacer plusieurs mois de relation du jour au lendemain, le tout enfermé dans un carton.

« La vache, j'avais pas fais gaffe que tu avais transvasé tout ça chez elle… » lança Raven en fouillant le carton : des CD, des livres, des ustensiles de dessins et peintures, des vêtements, des affaires de toilettes … Mais ce qui fit frissonner Clarke fut de trouver, au fond du carton, un petit écrin bleu marine.

« C'est quoi ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Clarke pris l'écrin dans ses mains et l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour y découvrir ce que la jeune fille avait offert à Lexa pour Noel : un pendentif d'un animal couché sur le coté et dont le corps et la queue formaient un cœur.

« Sérieusement… Un raton laveur ? » gloussa Raven en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est son animal fétiche. » répondit Clarke nostalgiquement

« Super… » lança Raven en regardant quelques CD « Elle a pas tardé… Elle est rancunière, ça va être charmant les jours à venir… »

« De quoi tu te plains, c'est pas toi qui va en subir les foudres pour les jours à venir… »

« La meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver là, c'est qu'elle t'ignore plutôt qu'elle te charge. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se débarrasse du moindre signe qui lui rappelle ta personne, c'est bien parti. »

Mais Raven était décidemment trop optimiste, et elle s'en rendit compte elle-même durant la matinée qui suivit. C'est en fin de matinée qu'elle et Clarke se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, qu'elles rencontrèrent Lexa, entourée de deux basketteuses au vu de leur uniforme.

Mais ce qui choqua Clarke ne fut pas de voir Lexa à quelques mètres d'elle, mais que cette dernière la regarde droit dans les yeux et les détournent, ignorant complètement la jeune fille, comme si elle ne la connaissait pas.

« Wow… T'as senti ce vent glacial ? » gloussa Raven

Mais Clarke ne répondit pas, trop assommée : jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle indifférence pourrait la faire souffrir autant. Elles qui partageaient encore le même lit deux jours plus tôt, aujourd'hui, elles s'ignoraient, du moins Lexa.

Clarke n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre : c'est elle qui avait voulu rompre, c'est elle qui avait fini tout cela, c'est elle qui avait finalement mis de la distance entre elles. Lexa ne faisait qu'appliquer ses instructions, plutôt avec virulence d'ailleurs.

Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi simple pour Lexa de tourner la page. Etait-elle soulagée ou déçue ? Ca elle n'en savait encore rien, la rupture était trop fraiche encore pour en faire un bilan. Mais elle espérait que d'ici peu, Lexa verrait la délivrance de cette rupture, lorsqu'elle reprendrait le chemin du terrain et des paniers, lorsqu'un recruteur la verrait et la sortirait des griffes envahissantes d'Anya.

* * *

« Tu arrives bien tôt aujourd'hui. » lança Anya en arrivant dans le vestiaire.

Lexa resta silencieuse alors qu'elle enfilait son maillot pour l'entrainement. Et alors qu'elle se noua les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle fut surprise de voir Anya à quelques centimètres d'elle, les bras croisés.

« Raconte. »

« J'ai rien à te dire. »

« A d'autre… Ca fait des semaines que tu arrives dans les dernières, préférant passer quelques minutes de plus avec ta copine… »

Lexa claqua alors violemment la porte de son casier avant de fixer sa sœur d'un regard noir « Ouais, bah c'est fini tout ça. »

Anya fronça les sourcils lorsque Lexa lui passa devant, en la bousculant de l'épaule.

« Hey minute ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Absolument pas. Et c'est quoi ce ton que tu prends ? » Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner « Hey ! Ne me tourne pas le dos lorsque je te parle ! »

Elle lui attrapa le poignet pour la faire se tourner, mis lorsqu'elle vit les yeux brillants de sa sœur, Anya recula d'un pas « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lexa ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Fini ? »

« Avec Clarke. » Anya soupira alors « On a rompu hier soir. » Anya resta là, sans rien dire, que pouvait-elle dire ou faire qui ne respire pas l'hypocrisie ? Elle se contenta alors de rester là, en silence, imaginant que sa sœur ait pas mal de rancœur à sortir.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que je sois libérée de ma relation pour me concentrer sur le basket non ? »

« J'ai toujours dis qu'une relation polluerait ta carrière oui. Si je suis ravie que tu sois triste, non. Finalement, cette Clarke n'était pas si idiote que ça… »

« Ne prononce plus jamais son prénom en ma présence. »

« Lex… »

« Stop, je ne veux plus en parler : tu avais raison, j'avais tort, stop. Maintenant, je vais faire ce que tu attends de moi : jouer au basket. Excuse-moi. » elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa sœur et se dirigea vers le terrain.

« Lexa ! Reviens ici ! J'ai l'impression que tu me rends responsable de ta rupture ? Tu ne t'es pas dis que, peut-être, cette fille ne t'aimait pas assez pour que votre relation tienne par delà le basket ? »

« Je t'ais dis de ne plus en parler. Déjà parce que ça ne te regarde pas, et ensuite parce que c'est fini, point. »

« Je suis ta sœur Lex. »

« Non, plus maintenant. » Anya se figea alors et la fixa incrédule « Tu es mon entraineur, au même titre qu'Indra. Et j'aurais pour toi le respect qu'impose ton titre. Nous ne partagerons plus que des relations professionnelles et sportives. Au-delà de ça, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi dorénavant. »

« Tu ne crois pas être trop mélodramatique là ? » sourit Anya

« Non coach. »

« Lexa si tu vas par là, alors ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur, tu seras logée à la même enseigne que les autres joueuses. »

« Parfait, je pourrais donc espérer jouer un match entier à partir de maintenant. » lança Lexa avant de partir définitivement vers le terrain, laissant une Anya frustrée et en colère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la discussion, l'arrivée des autres filles de l'équipe l'en empêcha.

* * *

Raven était une bonne amie, du moins elle l'espérait. Ainsi, lorsque son amie Clarke semblait assez mal vivre sa rupture avec Lexa, elle se devait de l'aider, la supporter, lui changer les idées. Malheureusement les opportunités de sortir en semaine étaient assez rares. C'est donc dans l'intimité de leur chambre que l'opération « _changeons les idées de Clarke_ » commença : Raven commanda des pizzas, avait sorti la saga Harry Potter et avait sorti un immense plaid polaire dans lequel elle comptait s'emmitoufler avec Clarke.

Et, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Clarke aurait besoin de soutien.

* * *

Clarke sortait à peine de son cours d'Histoire de l'Art lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa et trois de ses coéquipières. Imaginant qu'elle aurait encore le droit à une ignorance totale de la jeune fille, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Clarke lorsqu'à son passage, elle entendit Lexa glousser avec ses amies. S'imaginant qu'elle parlait d'elle, Clarke se figea et se retourna juste le temps de voir Lexa et ses comparses lui jeter un œil moqueur.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de voir s'éloigner le petit groupe. En temps normal, elle aurait continué son chemin en ne se souciant pas des ricanements, mais là… Il s'agissait de Lexa.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais alors qu'elle fit un crochet par la cafétéria, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa, entourée, une nouvelle fois de ses amies et coéquipières. Cette fois-ci, point de moquerie ou de ricanements, les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un long moment, qui leur parut une éternité, avant de la jolie brune n'esquisse un sourire et ne hoquète, moqueuse « Bon, il est temps d'aller s'entrainer… Après tout, je suis libre comme l'air à présent. »

Elle passa devant Clarke et se posa quelques secondes « Non vraiment, je n'ais plus rien à faire d'intéressant… Je me demande même si ça a été le cas un jour. »

Clarke frissonna, sachant pertinemment que Lexa parlait d'elle et de leur relation. Elle fut peinée alors d'entendre de sa bouche de tels mots, elle qui n'avait l'habitude que des mots doux et tendres de Lexa.

Lorsque l'épaule de cette dernière vint s'entrechoquer avec celle de Clarke, Lexa la fusilla du regard « Tu peux pas faire attention ! » argua-t-elle sur un ton hargneux que ne lui connaissait pas la jolie blonde « Quelle godiche… » finit-elle par murmurer en s'éloignant, tandis qu'une de ses comparses clôtura par un « On se demande bien ce que tu lui trouvais … » et finalement, elles s'éloignèrent dans un concert de rires et gloussements, ce qui brisa le cœur de Clarke.

Et lorsqu'elle retourna à sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit devant une Raven presque impuissante.

« Hey, il se passe quoi ? »

« T'as raison … Elle est rancunière. »

« Oh… Toi tu a croisé Lexa. »

« Si tu l'avais vu et entendu… Elle me fixait avec un tel dédain… Et ce qu'elle a dit… C'était … méchant. »

« On sait très bien que c'est sa colère qui parle. Tu l'as largué, c'est certainement quelque chose qui ne lui ait jamais arrivé avant. Son égo en a pris un coup, c'est tout. »

« Non c'était vraiment… de la méchanceté gratuite. »

« Tu croyais quoi : qu'elle te ferait des grands sourires, t'inviterait pour des pyjamas party ou encore qu'elle te parlerait comme si de rien n'était ? Tu l'as plaqué… A 15 jours de la Saint Valentin, la classe. »

« … »

« Je sais que ça fait mal, c'est jamais simple une rupture… Ca finira par passer avec le temps. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Il le faudra bien, tu vas pas errer comme une âme en peine ou encore rester cloitrée dans ta chambre par peur de la croiser dans les couloirs. »

Clarke lui sourit faiblement et soudain des remords l'envahirent : elle avait tant négligé Raven ces derniers mois… Et lorsqu'elle la voyait aujourd'hui, la supporter, la réconforter, Clarke s'en voulait.

« Pardon. »

« Pardon ? De quoi ? » s'étonna Raven

« De t'avoir mise de coté durant des semaines au profit de Lexa. »

Raven lui sourit, rassurante « T'inquiète ! Un des points positifs de votre rupture, c'est qu'on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. En parlant de ça … » Elle sortit l'immense coffret de la saga Potter, et Clarke sourit instantanément.

* * *

Finalement, les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent : une semaine passa et il arrivait fréquemment que Clarke et Lexa se croisent dans les couloirs. Et les rires et gloussements avaient laissé place à un silence et une indifférence qui faisait tout aussi mal à la jolie blonde. Il n'était pas rare que les regards se croisent mais finissent par dévier vers le coté ou vers le bas… Raven suspectait que Lexa aussi, sous son apparent déni, souffrait de cette situation.

Et alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rayons mécaniques de la bibliothèque, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa, visiblement peu habituée à venir en ce lieu.

Lorsque la basketteuse la vit, elle se figea avant d'essayer de paraitre moins déstabilisée qu'il n'y paraissait.

« T'es perdue ? » railla Raven

« … »

« Ah ok je vois, le silence radio vaut aussi pour les amies de tes ex ? » Lexa la fixa alors, comme si cette dernière venait de soulever un tabou « Quoi ? T'as l'air choqué que je puisse en parler ainsi ? Genre ne pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Ouais c'est ça … Tu cherches quelque chose ? Tu sembles un peu paumée là… »

« Sous-entendus-tu qu'une sportive n'a rien à faire dans une bibliothèque ?! »

« Oh non, rien de tel. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es dans le rayon mécanique hydraulique. »

« Oh… »

« Donc… Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Le rayon alimentation. »

« Premier étage. »

« Oh ok, merci. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, sans bouger, comme s'il était difficile de parler d'autre chose entre elles. Et c'est Raven qui, comme à son habitude, rompit le silence « Alors… Ca va pour toi ? »

Lexa fut surprise de la franchise de la jeune fille, mais imaginait que c'était ce que faisait une meilleure amie, protégeant Clarke, la défendant.

« Ca va. »

« Clarke ça va aussi. »

Durant une semaine entière, Lexa n'avait pratiquement plus ni entendu ni pensé à ce prénom, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit de nouveau, elle en frissonna « Ah… »

« T'as un truc de prévu pour la Saint Valentin ? »

« Un match. »

« Oh super… Rendez-vous avec une dizaine de joueuses en mini short, transpirantes et haletantes… »

Lexa ne put que sourire avant de dodeliner de la tête « Bon, je dois y aller… »

« Je passe ton bonjour à Clarke ?! » lança innocemment la jolie latino

« Très drôle, mais c'est de bonne guerre. »

« Tu comprendras que c'est mon amie… »

« Je comprends. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais c'est elle qui m'a plaqué. »

« Je sais. Elle m'a tout dit. »

« Alors tu peux comprendre que je ne suis plus vraiment encline à vouloir de ses nouvelles. »

« C'est dingue, jamais j'aurais pensé dire ça un jour car, avouons-le, ça m'arrange que vous ayez rompu, mais… Quel gâchis. »

« … »

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout… Mais c'est dommage. »

« Tu vas me dire qu'elle regrette ? » sourit Lexa

« Je ne dirais rien, je ne parlerais pas pour elle, elle aurait détesté que je le fasse. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle ressent, demande le lui. »

« Encore faut-il que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. »

Raven haussa les épaules « Dommage. Bon, bonne lecture. »

Raven se détourna alors et disparut au détour d'une allée, laissant Lexa seule.

* * *

« Tu me sors ce soir ? » s'amusa Clarke « T'as pas peur qu'on pense qu'on puisse sortir ensemble ? »

« Rien à faire. De plus, j'ai jamais dis que j'aimais pas les filles, c'est juste qu'à choisir, je préfère les hommes. » sourit la belle latino « Alors t'es prête ? »

« Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise. »

Clarke savait que son amie faisait tout son possible pour lui faire penser à autre chose en ce jour particulier qu'était la Saint Valentin. Toute la journée, elle avait eu à cœur de ne laisser aucun répit à Clarke : petit déjeuner au lit, sortie shopping, restau, ciné… Et à présent que l journée se terminait, Clarke avait silencieusement remercié Raven d'avoir fait tout son possible pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Car, il fallait bien l'avouer, Lexa était dans toutes ses pensées, même deux semaines après leur rupture. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de la croiser au loin dans les couloirs ou la cafétéria, toujours de la même façon : après s'être aperçue, chacune détournait le visage comme si de rien n'était. Etait-ce aussi douloureux pour Lexa que pour elle ? En la voyant rire aux éclats avec ses amies, il semblait que non…

Elle aussi avait-elle du mal à dormir ? Elle aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait que son visage, son sourire, n'entendait que sa voix ? Clarke pensait que c'était sa pénitence pour avoir rompu et avoir été idiote de faillir… Elle devrait certainement en payer le prix encore longtemps car, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle aimait Lexa.

« Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ? » Raven se pointa avec un bandeau dans les mains « T'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Absolument. Allez, laisse-toi faire. »

Clarke ne fut pas vraiment rassurée mais obtempéra alors. Puis elle sursauta lorsque Raven lui mit des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Une musique tonitruante lui arracha alors les tympans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Nuh nuh, ne touche à rien. »

Clarke enleva les écouteurs « Comment je fais pour entendre tes instructions avec ça dans les oreilles ?! »

« Tu devras me faire entièrement confiance. »

« Super… »

« Allez, remets-les et suis-moi. »

Clarke fut alors enfermée dans un monde de noir et silence, enfin si le silence pouvait être sous forme d'un rock métal hasardeux.

Elle sentit la main de Raven se glisser dans son dos, tandis que l'autre lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour la guider vers l'extérieur. Clarke ne put que se fier à ses instincts et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir : elle sentit lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur et que ce dernier descendit. Elle sentit lorsqu'elles sortirent dehors, elle sentit lorsqu'elle monta dans la voiture de Raven et qu'elles roulèrent environ 10 minutes avant d'en sortir puis d'entrer dans une salle, peut-être un restaurant ? Car elle sentit que Raven lui enleva sa veste puis la conduisit dans une salle ou la température ambiante était bien plus haute. Raven la poussa et elle monta quelques marches avant de la faire asseoir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Raven lui enleva son bandeau et Clarke s'acclimata à la lumière ambiante assez vive. Lorsqu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait, elle se figea : l'Agora. Raven l'avait amené à l'un des matchs de Polis, et pas n'importe lequel : celui de Lexa.

« Raven… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais … »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui enleva les écouteurs et le rock tonitruant fit place aux clameurs de la foule encourageant l'équipe du campus.

« Surprise ! »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Ecoute, tu erres comme une âme en peine depuis 2 semaines. J'en ais marre… Alors prends ton courage à deux mains, dépasse ton égo, et va lui parler ! »

Clarke soupira alors, dodelinant sa tête mais soudain, son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille brune, aux tresses vagabondes, aux maquillages charbonneux et à la silhouette parfaite : il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis une éternité. Raven la ramena à la réalité par un discret coup de coude et Clarke essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

Le match commença alors et Raven usa de sa voix pour attirer l'attention de la jolie basketteuse mais en vain tant le brouhaha ambiant était fort.

« Raven si tu continues, je te baîllonne. »

« Je t'ais pas amené ici pour que tu restes plantée là. »

« Laisse tomber… »

Et le jeu se passa, Clarke constata immédiatement que, pas une seule fois Lexa se retrouva sur le banc. Elle sourit alors, imaginant qu'elle avait finalement eu raison : Lexa était, à présent, autorisée à jouer tout un match…

Clarke ne lâcha pas Lexa des yeux, la trouvant plus belle et plus épanouie que jamais : souriante, présente et efficace sur le terrain, elle état visiblement de nouveau respectée par ses coéquipières et ses coachs. Lorsque son regard dévia sur Anya, elle pria intérieurement que cette dernière ne la voit pas dans les gradins.

Mais soudain, alors que le jeu était pour les Grounders, une joueuse adversaire entra sur le terrain.

« Non mais sérieusement … Les stéroïdes sont pas interdits dans ce sport ? » lâcha Raven en voyant l'envergure énorme de la joueuse « Elle doit faire 2m pour 100 kg cette gonzesse ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, le jeu reprit alors et il était clair et net que l'objectif de cette joueuse était d'empêcher Lexa de mettre de nouveau un panier. Elle la marqua de bout en bout et, finalement, lorsque Lexa réussit à obtenir la balle, la joueuse fonça sur elle et la bouscula si fort que Lexa s'envola quelques mètres plus loin, s'écrasant lourdement au sol. Tout le public se tut alors, surpris et étonné. Le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit, expulsant la joueuse tandis qu'Anya se précipita vers Lexa, toujours au sol, sonnée.

Plus aucun bruit ne retentit, tous attendant un signe comme quoi leur joueuse phare allait bien. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa se releva, secouant la tête et redonnant la poche de glace qu'elle s'était mise sur la nuque au médecin de l'équipe. La foule l'acclama alors, les drapeaux et fanions redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Piouf, j'ai bien cru qu'elle était KO. Cette gonzesse s'est trompée de sport je crois… La lutte gréco-romaine s'est à coté ! » cria Raven vers l'équipe adversaire.

La belle latino sourit alors et jeta un œil vers Clarke et se rendit compte que cette dernière avait soudainement blêmit, ses mains crispés sur ses genoux, le regard vissé à Lexa.

« Hey, ça va, respire, elle est vivante. » lança Raven en déposant une main rassurante sur celle de son amie

Clarke soupira doucement « Je… J'ai eu… peur… Je crois. »

« Elle a bien volé… »

Clarke ne cessa de fixer Lexa qui se reposa quelques minutes sur le banc. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Lexa, cherchant quelque chose derrière le banc, balaya son regard dans les gradins et trouva le regard de Clarke. La jolie blonde se figea quelques secondes, l'émeraude des yeux de Lexa la transperçant de part en part. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle comprit que dans les yeux de Lexa, elle ne lisait aucune nostalgie, aucune émotion si ce n'était un léger rictus de déplaisir sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle détourna le regard, Clarke avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Heureusement, Raven ne vit absolument pas la scène et quand Lexa retourna sur le terrain, Clarke essaya de son mieux de reporter son attention sur une autre joueuse.

Finalement, lorsque la mi-temps fut sifflée et que les joueuses retournèrent aux vestiaires, Clarke se leva soudainement.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« On s'en va. »

« Mais t'attends même pas la fin du match ? »

« On s'en va Raven. Et si t'es pas d'accord, je te laisse ici. »

Sur ces mots, Clarke déboula les gradins et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dehors, inhalant une grande bouffée d'air frais, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle frissonnait encore du regard froid et impassible que lui avait lancé Lexa… Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

« Hey, la vache, t'as une fusée aux fesses ou quoi ? » cria Raven en sortant, à son tour, du gymnase, haletante « C'était une mauvaise idée c'est ça ? »

Clarke fixa le dortoir des filles à l'horizon et soupira « Non au contraire, maintenant je sais… »

Et sans en demander la signification, Raven suivit Clarke et c'est ensemble qu'elles retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Lorsque les joueuses revinrent sur le terrain, Lexa jeta un œil rapide vers les gradins et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle découvrit un emplacement vide là où se trouvait, quelques minutes plus tôt, Clarke.

« Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lexa sortit de ses rêveries et se rendit sur le banc au petit trot, non sans un dernier regard vers les gradins. Clarke ne le sut jamais, mais à ce moment précis, Lexa regretta.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour Clarke. Et tout commença avec une jeune fille rousse qui se pointa à sa table un jeudi midi, plateau en main, et large sourire.

« Salut ! »

Clarke leva son nez, fatiguée d'une nuit blanche à son projet. Seule à une table, elle avait l'habitude d'expédier son repas et de filer à l'anglaise avant l'arrivée des diverses équipes, y compris celle de Lexa.

« Salut. »

« Cette place est libre ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux

Clarke haussa un sourcil, surprise, avant de vaquer son regard vers d'autres tables libres « Euh… oui ? »

« Super ! » La jolie rousse semblait jeune et joviale « Je m'appelle Zoe... Zoe Monroe. »

« Clarke. »

« Je sais. » Et devant la surprise de la jolie blonde, Monroe du s'expliquer « Tu es, parait-il, la meilleure dans ta promo et ton pôle. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Puis tu es sortie avec la capitaine des Grounders. Ca fait de toi une véritable légende. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Vraiment. »

« Qui te dit que je suis libre à présent ? »

« Ca fait des jours que je t'observe. Avant tu mangeais avec elle, Lexa je veux dire. Parfois avec une autre brune, une latino. Mais là, ça fait quelques jours que tu manges seule. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de m'avouer que tu m'espionnes depuis des jours ? C'est totalement flippant. » s'amusa Clarke

« Ca peut oui, mais tu n'es pas encore partie… »

Clarke avait oublié ce que c'était d'interagir avec autrui, d'avoir une conversation banale et sans prise de tête.

« Certes. » sourit Clarke en piochant dans son assiette « Tu sembles en connaitre beaucoup sur moi … Mais à part ton nom, je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Serait-ce une demande détourner pour apprendre à mieux me connaitre ? »

« Non, j'aime simplement savoir à qui je parle. »

La jeune fille lui tendit alors la main, ce qui surprit Clarke « Je m'appelle Zoe, je suis en première année, pôle sport. »

Décidemment… pensa Clarke « Enchantée, Zoe du pôle sport. »

Elles se serrèrent les mains et finalement la discussion s'engagea naturellement, l'heure passa et Clarke ne se rendit même pas compte que le réfectoire commençait à se remplir. Bientôt Lexa fit son apparition et s'assit à une table avec quelques coéquipières. Et alors qu'elle commença à manger, Octavia vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Hey, dis donc, c'est pas ton ex là-bas ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de suivre le doigt de la jolie brune. Et lorsqu'elle vit Clarke semblant en grande discussion avec une petite rousse, elle se figea quelques secondes. Après tout, elles n'étaient plus ensemble, elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et pourtant, en voyant Clarke rire de bon cœur avec cette inconnue, une pointe de jalousie naquit en elle, mais bien évidemment, elle se garda bien de le montrer.

« Elle a l'air de bien surmonter la rupture non… »

« Tant mieux pour elle. Et puis c'est elle qui a rompu. » lança Lexa, faussement peu concernée.

« T'as raison. »

Et durant le temps de son repas, Lexa ne put s'empêcher, toutes les 5 minutes, de jeter quelques regards vers Clarke et cette rousse, jusqu'à ce que ces dernières ne se lèvent et ne se dirigent vers la sortie. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Lexa se leva à son tour et les suivit discrètement. Au détour d'un couloir, qu'elle savait être l'emplacement du casier de Clarke, Lexa tendit l'oreille.

« Alors… Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit ? »

« Nous sommes dans la même école et certainement dans le même dortoir alors … »

« Ouais, je voulais dire … En dehors de tout ça. Boire un verre, se faire un ciné ou un bowling ou que sais-je… »

« Pourquoi pas. » sourit Clarke en toute innocence

« Dis, c'est toi qui dessine des modèles vivants ? »

« Pour mes cours oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis inscrite il y a quelques semaines pour être un des modèles. Peut-être que je finirais par tomber sur un de tes cours. »

« Peut-être oui. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Super alors … » Elle prit la main de Clarke et lui écrivit un numéro sur la paume de la main « C'est mon numéro… Appelle-moi quand tu veux. » conclut-elle en un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Lexa serra les poings et mordit la lèvre inférieure : pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Après tout, elles avaient rompu depuis près d'un mois … Elles étaient libres de voir qui bon leur semblait. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de mettre une bonne droite à cette fille qui faisait du rentre-dedans à Clarke ?

* * *

Bien évidemment, Clarke ne parla pas une seule seconde de Monroe à Raven sous peine de se voir encore pousser vers la jeune fille de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle imaginait très bien Raven lui dire qu'après être tombée de cheval, le mieux était de se mettre vite en selle. Mais Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de concrétiser avec Monroe, aussi gentille et amusante fut-elle. Car, les faits étaient là : elle aimait encore Lexa. Même si cette dernière ne semblait plus lui porter aucun intérêt, Clarke, elle, pensait encore souvent à elle, malgré le dernier regard qu'elles avaient échangé, un regard froid et dur, à la limite de l'indifférence.

Alors, le jour suivant, lorsqu'elle entra dans l'atelier pour son cours de dessin sur les nuances, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ce qui allait suivre. Leur professeur leur annonça la venue de modèles, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car, depuis le début de l'année, les élèves avaient travaillé sur des modèles vivants au moin fois.

Mais lorsque Clarke vit les modèles arriver, son cœur rata un battement en voyant Monroe, en peignoir, se poster juste devant elle « Salut !"

« Sa… Salut… » Mais les choses devinrent plus étranges encore lorsque Clarke aperçut le dernier modèle entrant dans la pièce « Le… Lexa ? » souffla-t-elle

Effectivement, affublée d'un peignoir comme les autres modèles, Lexa se posta aux cotés des autres tandis que le professeur prit la parole pour expliquer qu'aujourd'hui, il s'agirait de dessiner les nuances et ombres des cheveux sur un corps. Il se tourna alors vers les modèles et demanda à chacun de prendre un tabouret. Naturellement, Monroe se précipita sur celui en face de Clarke. Cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa qui semblait avoir été prise de court et se tourna alors vers le tabouret d'une autre jeune fille.

Le sang de Clarke bouillonna dans ses veines lorsqu'elle retira son peignoir, affichant alors un buste nu, sa poitrine simplement cachée par ses cheveux. Monroe fit de même et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que les cheveux de Monroe couvraient tout juste sa poitrine.

« Je suis prête ! » s'enjoua la jeune fille

Quand le professeur donna son feu vert, chacune commença à crayonner les contours de leur modèle, mais Clarke était bloquée : d'un coté elle devait dessiner Monroe, et d'un autre, elle ne cessait de fixer Lexa et cette élève chanceuse qui avait à cœur de décrypter chaque courbe de son corps, chaque nuance de ses mèches de cheveux. Clarke était jalouse : jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une autre ici verrait ce qu'elle, elle avait eu le privilège de voir, toucher, fouler durant des mois. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une autre la dessinerait, qu'une autre verrait son buste magnifique, ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, la courbe de ses seins … Elle fulminait littéralement. Mais lorsque son professeur passa derrière elle et se racla la gorge pour la rappeler à l'ordre, Clarke sursauta et commença à dessiner Monroe qui n'avait en rien à rougir de son physique athlétique.

Le cours dura une éternité pour Clarke qui essaya de se concentrer sur Monroe. Et lorsque le cours se termina et que Monroe remit son peignoir, elle se posta aux cotés de la jolie blonde pour admirer son travail « Wow ! Magnifique. Enfin, je pensais pas que je ressemblais à ça … Tu m'as amélioré non ? » sourit-elle

« Je n'ais fais que dessiner ce que je voyais. »

Sans avertir, Monroe l'embrassa sur la joue, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lexa « Tu es adorable ! Ca te dit qu'on sorte boire un verre ce soir ? »

Clarke allait évidemment répondre par la négative avant de jeter un œil vers Lexa qui venait de remettre son peignoir et qui admira le travail de l'élève qui venait de la dessiner. Son sourire, elle pensait ne jamais le voir sur le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, elle était aussi déçue que frustrée et un tantinet vexée. Et finalement, elle soupira …

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Cool ! On se dit vers 18h devant les dortoirs ? »

« Ok. »

Puis Monroe disparut et Clarke rangea, sans grand enthousiasme, ses pinceaux et palettes. Et lorsqu'elle releva le nez, elle se trouva face à face avec Lexa. Clarke sursauta mais ne pipa mot, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait une éternité qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées aussi près l'une de l'autre.

Lexa, quant à elle, resta le visage fermé, fixant Clarke, comme si une colère intérieure grondait en elle. Puis elle contourna le chevalet et fixa le dessin du buste de Monroe avant de lever un sourcil puis de jeter un œil moqueur vers Clarke « Moi qui croyais que tu avais du talent… » puis elle s'éloigna, laissant Clarke complètement sonnée et abattue.

* * *

Elle devait penser à autre chose, voir autre chose… Alors quand Lincoln lui proposa de se changer les idées et de venir avec lui dans un bar en ville, Lexa accepta. Complètement perdue face aux récents événements, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle était sûre que confronter Clarke sur son terrain aurait été une bonne vengeance pour avoir empiété sur son propre terrain lors du match de la Saint Valentin. Elle avait donc décidé de se porter volontaire pour le prochain cours de dessin. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait eu un désistement et Lexa avait pu participer au prochain cours des premières années. Mais voir Clarke dessiner un autre corps féminin que le sien… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela la bouleverserait autant. Elle se souvenait avec quel plaisir elle se sentait privilégiée lorsque Clarke la peignait. Lexa n'était pas prude, mais offrir son corps aux yeux experts de Clarke l'avait toujours fasciné. La voir aujourd'hui peindre une autre fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille : une fille qui semblait porter un certain intérêt à Clarke… Oui, la voir en dessiner une autre, éveilla chez Lexa une jalousie qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Ce sentiment tendait-il à prouver qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Clarke ? C'était certain. D'ailleurs, c'était Clarke qui avait rompu, pas elle. Elle, elle nourrissait toujours de tendres sentiments pour elle, même si, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire payer sa rupture.

Mais à force de la repousser ou de l'éviter, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : Clarke s'était tournée vers une autre. Si elle avait été sincère avec elle-même, elle aurait avoué de suite que voir Clarke à son match lui avait plus plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Malgré cela, elle lui envoya un regard si froid et méchant que même elle n'aurait pas aimé en recevoir un de la sorte. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Clarke ait saisi le message en pensant qu'elle ne devait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

« T'es prête ? »

« Anya ne va pas apprécier que je sorte en semaine … »

« Anya, j'en fais mon affaire, allez viens, Octavia nous attend. »

* * *

Il semblait que le destin se foutait d'elle, réellement. A peine furent-ils entrés dans le pub qu'Octavia fit remarquer à Lexa que plus loin dans un box, elle venait de voir son ex avec sa nouvelle copine. Lexa soupira mais la curiosité la poussa à espionner Clarke, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire car à peine eut-elle les yeux posés sur le petit couple que ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac : Monroe avait son bras autour des épaules de Clarke, elles partageaient un cocktail pour deux.

« Hey, si tu la veux, tu n'as qu'à aller la récupérer. » sourit Lincoln

« Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a jeté. Ca se trouve, elle l'a fait pour pouvoir sortir avec elle… »

« Toi-même tu ne crois pas un mot à ce que tu dis là. Clarke t'aime, elle n'aime que toi. »

« Ca c'est toi qui le dis … »

« Vous êtes toutes les deux malheureuses de cette situation… »

« Il faut croire qu'elle surmonte assez bien son mal… » lança Lexa en jetant un regard vers Clarke. Et soudain, elle vit Monroe s'approcher dangereusement du visage de Clarke, le prendre entre ses mains et coller ses lèvres à celles de la jolie blonde. Lexa se figea alors, son sang se glaça dans ses veines « Ok c'est bon… »

Et alors qu'elle allait sortir, Lincoln l'a retint par le bras « Hey, regarde, avant de te faire une fausse opinion. »

Il la força à se tourner et à regarder la scène, et ce quelle vit la surprit dans le bon sens.

« Hm… Désolée mais… »

« Quoi ? Trop vite ? » s'excusa Monroe

« Non, c'est pas ça mais … Je ne peux pas, désolée. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Je pensais qu'en acceptant de venir ici ce soir, tu… serais d'accord. »

« C'est ce que je pensais mais … Je suis amoureuse d'une autre. »

« De ta basketteuse hein ? Tu l'as largué mais tu l'aimes encore ?! »

« Je suis désolée si je t'ais fais espérer … C'était pas mon but… »

« Dommage pour elle qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point tu l'aimes, dommage pour moi que tu l'aimes toujours, et dommage pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Que tu t'enfermes dans ces sentiments qui t'empêchent de fréquenter d'autres filles. A moins que tu te réserves pour elle … Si c'était le cas, ça ferait un moment que tu serais allée la voir pour t'excuser et la reprendre, non ? »

Clarke sourit alors « Si c'était aussi simple. »

« Ca l'est, crois-moi. On tend toujours à croire que tout est difficile … Mais parfois, il suffit de se lancer. Heureusement pour moi que je me sois lancée et que je n'ais pas attendu … Car j'aurais attendu pour rien, en passant peut-être à coté d'une vraie opportunité. »

Clarke repensa alors à ces paroles et vit à peine Monroe quitter sa table. Elle resta là, seule, tripotant sa paille…

Elle ne vit pas que Lexa venait de partager cette même scène. La jolie brune n'entendit rien de la conversation mais aperçut simplement Monroe se faire éconduire par Clarke après une tentative de baiser. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser : furieuse qu'une autre ait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, ou heureuse que cette dernière l'ait repoussé.

« Je te l'avais dis. » lui souffla Lincoln avant de la laisser seule.

Lexa avait une furieuse envie d'aller retrouver Clarke, seule à sa table, mais finalement, elle fit marche arrière.

* * *

Les choses changèrent un matin de Février. A vrai dire, l'avant dernier jour des vacances d'hier. Février allait faire place à Mars et avec lui les beaux jours. Clarke était repartie une semaine chez sa mère, avec Raven. Et si Abby avait noté le changement d'attitude de sa fille, Raven lui avoua que cette dernière avait rompu avec sa petite amie, mais qu'elle s'en mordait les doigts. Et ce fut Abby elle-même qui changea tout, à la grande surprise de Clarke.

« Hey, je peux ? »

« Entre. Ou est Raven ? »

« Elle prépare les pop corn pour le film. Ca va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu me… Oh Raven a craché le morceau hein … »

« Disons que ton attitude a éveillé mes soupçons. Alors, tu as rompu avec cette Lexa ? »

« La plus grosse connerie de ma vie si tu veux savoir… »

« Alors pourquoi ne repars-tu pas à sa conquête ? »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais on a chacune un sacré caractère et … »

« … Et tu l'aimes. Et, visiblement, elle t'aime encore, non ? »

« Ca c'est moins sûr… »

« Raconte. »

« J'en sais rien… Parfois je me dis qu'elle a peut-être encore des sentiments pour moi, et la minute d'après, elle me regarde avec tant de dédain, que j'ai l'impression d'être une belle merde. »

« As-tu au moins essayé de lui parler ? »

« Maman, je l'ais plaqué. Généralement, c'est la personne lourdée qui essaie de reconquérir, et pas celle qui a fini la relation. Là, j'apparais comme une nana qui sait pas ce qu'elle veut au final : je la plaque et quelques jours plus tard je regrette … Elle va croire que je me fous d'elle. Elle aura plus jamais confiance en moi… »

« Ca tu ne le sauras que si tu vas la voir. Quitte à être bonne pour une énième dispute. »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Chérie, je sais que je t'ais dis à Noel qu'une relation pouvait être compliquée à Polis, mais c'est encore plus compliqué d'essayer d'y résister. Tu dois rester concentrer sur tes cours, et pas sur le fait d'éviter une jeune fille dans les murs de Polis. »

« Je suis paumée maman … »

« Non chérie, tu es simplement amoureuse… »

Clarke soupira alors : sa mère avait-elle finalement raison ? Devrait-elle se lancer et confronter Lexa une dernière fois ? Et si elle se prenait encore une veste, cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle devrait l'oublier et l'effacer de sa vie ? Alors qu'elles se croisent sans cesse dans les couloirs ou autre … Pourquoi avait-elle eu si peur de son avenir avec Lexa ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu si peur de perdre contre un ballon… Elle ressassa cette question durant toute la journée, et s'endormit avec. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle eut comme un flash. Soudain, la réponse à sa question lui sauta aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Lexa.

 **TBC**


	11. Springbreak

**Hellow hellow mes ami(e)s !**

 **Comment ca va bien en ce WE de Pâques ?**

 **Moi im-pec-cable !**

 **Déja parce que '3 jours à rien glander" et ensuite parce que j'ai sauté le pas, le dernier qui me restait entre le monde réel et la folie : j'ai pris mes billets pour Copenhague afin de rencontrer Alycia lors d'un salon de SF au Danemark ! **

**Bon ok, c'est qu'en Septembre, d'ici là, il peut s'en passer des choses ... Mais bon, il faut y croire hein !**

 **Et du coup, pour fêter cela, un chapitre que, je pense, vous allez adorer !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Springbreak**

Raven et Clarke avaient décidé de faire un crochet avant de rentrer à Polis. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, Raven sachant pertinemment que son amie était sur les dents. Et lorsque le GPS indiqua qu'elles venaient d'arriver à leur destination, Clarke demanda à Raven de se garer un peu plus loin.

« Ok… Ca craint non ? De débouler comme ça ? »

« T'aurais préféré t'annoncer avant et qu'elle fasse en sorte de pas être chez elle à ce moment là ? »

« Y'a une chance sur 4 que ce soit elle qui m'ouvre… »

« Ouais, y'a aussi une chance sur 4 que ce soit Anya, c'est encore plus flippant. »

« J'essais de ne pas y penser figure-toi… »

« On va pas rester là trois plombes… Tu te décides ou on s'en va. »

Clarke fixa la maison aux volets parme et aux massifs fleuris… Lexa était peut-être là… Ou pas. Pour en être sûre, elle devait aller sonner.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné… »

« De rien. Allez va. »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue… »

« Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut. » confia Raven qui sortit son Ipod et ses écouteurs qu'elle vissa dans ses oreilles.

Clarke lui sourit avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aller, d'un pas hésitant, vers la demeure de Lexa. Elle jeta un œil sur le parking et constata que la voiture de Lexa était là. Elle soupira alors et, en arrivant devant la porte, hésita une seconde.

Elle jeta un œil vers la voiture de Raven puis osa enfin sonner une fois, puis deux … Elle attendit quelques secondes, se demandant si elle n'était pas tombée un jour de sortie en famille. Mais au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle distingua du bruit derrière la porte. Elle retint son souffle quand cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre non pas Lexa ou Anya, mais une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années.

« Oh euh … Je suis bien chez les Wood ? »

La jeune fille la fixa d'un air hautain et neutre « Ouaip. »

« Ah euh … Lexa est là ? Je suis… »

« … Clarke Griffin. »

La jolie blonde fut surprise et amusée. Elle esquissa un sourire « On se connait ? »

« Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi. »

« Oh ? Oh tu dois être Tris donc ! »

« … »

« Hm ouais, je suppose que Lexa t'a donné la consigne de ne pas me laisser entrer, et qu'elle ne veut certainement pas me voir… » Tris leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre son sac à dos et de sortir de la maison, passant devant Clarke « Non attends ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle alors, et Clarke la fixa « Ecoute, j'me fous de votre histoire, ça me regarde pas, mais Lexa est ma sœur et quoique soit ses fautes, je resterais de son coté. »

« Le truc c'est que… c'est en rien sa faute. » Tris fronça les sourcils. Sentant qu'elle avait son attention, Clarke continua sur sa lancée « Je… J'ai tout foiré. C'est moi qui l'ais plaqué. Je lui ais même pas laissé une chance de pouvoir me prouver que j'avais tort. Je… J'avais peur. »

« De quoi on peut avoir peur quand on aime quelqu'un ? »

« Justement. Je me suis demandée pourquoi je l'avais repoussé. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'avais d'abord peur de la freiner dans le basket, ensuite j'avais peur qu'elle choisisse le basket à mes dépends… Mais au final, j'ai compris… J'ai compris pourquoi je l'avais repoussé sans même nous laisser une chance. »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce que je l'aime. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. Mais pas un amour d'école ou un amour consensuel. Un amour profond, vrai, intense. Quelque chose que je n'ais jamais vécu auparavant. C'est pour ça que je l'ais quitté : parce que j'avais peur d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. J'étais dépassée, je pensais pas que je pourrais aimé quelqu'un de cette manière, aussi vite et aussi intensément. J'aime Lexa, et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours. »

« Tu l'as fais souffrir… Comment quelqu'un qui dit l'aimer aussi fort, a-t-il pu la faire souffrir ? »

« Je suis nulle. Je n'ais aucune excuse, et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle me pardonne. »

« Alors pourquoi venir ici ? »

« J'en sais rien… » soupira-t-elle « A vrai dire, je voulais simplement qu'elle m'écoute. Je… J'imagine qu'elle a tourné la page et qu'elle ne veut plus me voir … Je sais pas ce que j'espérais en venant ici. Je voulais juste qu'elle entende ce que j'avais à dire. Je sais que je l'ais fais souffrir à cause d'une peur infondée… Et elle aurait raison de me tourner le dos à présent. »

Tris soupira alors et esquissa un timide sourire « J'ai jamais dis qu'elle voulait pas te voir… »

Clarke la fixa alors, incrédule, avant que Tris lui fasse un signe de tête. Clarke se tourna alors et se figea en constatant que Lexa se trouvait derrière elle, bras croisés, debout sur la dernière marche d'un escalier faisant directement face à l'entrée.

« Lexa… » soupira-t-elle

« Bon, je vous laisse ! » lança Tris qui disparut en quelques secondes.

Lexa fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte et fixa Clarke « Ah euh … Je suppose que tu es là depuis un moment… »

« Le début. » lança Lexa

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles venaient de s'échanger leurs premiers mots depuis un mois. Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure, semblant perdre de sa superbe. Lexa s'approcha un peu plus et la fixa d'un regard dur « C'est vrai ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as dis : que tu m'aimais. »

« J'ai jamais cessé. »

« Alors tu étais prête à rompre avec quelqu'un que tu aimes encore simplement par peur ? C'est stupide. »

« Oui certainement… »

Lexa s'approcha alors et mit les mains dans ses poches « Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… »

« Je crois oui. »

« Je dois m'excuser. »

Clarke fur surprise « T'excuser ? Mais… »

« Je crois que je t'ais mal comprise. Avec Costia, j'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème parce qu'on se voyait peu et que lorsqu'on se voyait, on parlait de tout autre chose. Mais avec toi… Les choses étaient plus intenses, plus… Vraies. J'aurais du te parler, te dire la vérité. Car si je l'avais fais, tu aurais peut-être rompu, mais au moins les choses auraient été dites. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du basket. Je t'ais menti lorsque je te disais que ça ne me faisait rien d'être mise de coté, que je me fichais des menaces d'Anya. Si seulement je n'avais pas tout gardé pour moi, si on avait parlé ensemble, peut-être qu'on aurait trouvé une solution, un compromis. Si j'avais su m'ouvrir un peu plus… »

« Rien n'est ta faute, j'aurais du t'en parler aussi avant de décider seule de te plaquer. J'ai pensé que ça serait la meilleure chose pour nous deux, mais j'étais à coté de mes pompes. »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on bosse sur notre communication. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Clarke n'ose s'approcher d'un pas « Alors… Ca veut dire … Que tu nous laisses une seconde chance ? »

Lexa baissa le regard avant de soupirer « Peut-être oui. Mais … Tant de choses ont été dites et faites. Je mentais tu sais, quand je disais que tu n'avais pas de talent… »

Clarke sourit « On devrait peut-être marcher un peu et… discuter. »

Lexa lui sourit, attrapa sa veste avant de fermer la porte. En passant devant la voiture de Raven, Lexa haussa un sourcil « Elle va rester là longtemps ? »

Clarke gloussa alors « Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie… »

Elles marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver dans un petit square désert. Elles trouvèrent un banc isolé et s'y posèrent.

« Alors … Comme ça je n'ais pas de talent … » railla Clarke

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. J'ai dis cela parce que… Par… »

« Jalousie ? »

« Je n'ais jamais été jalouse auparavant, je n'ais jamais eu à l'être à vrai dire. Je n'ais toujours connu que Costia et les petites aventures adolescentes ont toujours été en ma faveur. »

« Mais pas avec moi… »

« Tu es la première à me plaquer. » constata Lexa « Et te voir courtiser par une autre… »

« Une autre ? »

« Cette rousse… »

« Oh, Monroe… Oui, ça… »

« Je sais. Quand je vous ais vu au réfectoire, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je vous ais suivi et je l'ais entendu dire qu'elle allait participer à un de tes ateliers… »

« Et comme par hasard… »

« J'ai demandé à en faire un aussi… Le hasard a voulu que mon premier soit le tien. Quand je t'ais vu avec elle, quand je t'ais vu la dessiner… j'étais… morte de jalousie. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'avais dessiné que moi, en tant que petite amie je veux dire. Alors te voir décrypter cette fille … Et quand j'ai vu ton dessin d'elle, j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux. »

« Je te signale que tu t'es faite reluquée par une de mes camarades aussi … J'étais jalouse car j'avais été la seule privilégiée à te dessiner… » railla Clarke « J'ai cru que j'allais lui rentrer dans le lard. »

Lexa laissa un petit rire s'échapper avant de l'effacer « Elle n'a clairement pas ton talent, soit dit en passant. J'ai été mauvaise, pardonne-moi. Toutes ces choses que j'ai dites sous le coup de la colère et de la peine… J'en pensais pas un mot, mais … Je voulais simplement te faire du mal, comme tu m'avais fait mal. »

« Je comprends. Et c'est normal… »

« Non pas vraiment. Je t'aime aussi Clarke. » La jolie blonde sourit alors « Et je n'avais pas ni le besoin ni le droit de faire ça… »

« Mais je t'ais fais souffrir et tu avais tous les droits de me rendre la pareille. »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors avant que Clarke ne se racle la gorge et ne gigote sur son banc « Alors … Tu as repris le chemin du terrain. »

« Comment tu… Oh… »

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais aucune intention de venir te voir jouer. C'est Raven qui m'a piégé… »

« Comment ? »

« Longue histoire… »

« Et Monroe… Ce baiser ? »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Longue histoire. »

« Huh ? »

« Oui bon, j'étais avec Lincoln dans ce pub, on vous a vu, et … je l'ai vu … t'embrasser. »

« Ca ne signifiait rien pour moi. Elle a cru que… Mais non. »

« Tu aurais pu, on était plus ensemble. »

« Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Tu penses vraiment qu'après tout ça, on peut revenir en arrière ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Lexa baissa le regard alors « Mais on peut faire avec, certainement. »

Elle posa alors tendrement sa main sur la sienne et exerça une petite pression « On fait comment alors ? »

« On peut essayer de reprendre dans l'ordre : je t'invite au ciné, ça te va ? » lança Clarke dans un sourire.

« Ca me va. »

« Oh, au fait… Je gardais toujours ça sur moi, au cas où… » Clarke sortit de sa poche une chaine et un pendentif que la jolie brune ne connaissait que trop bien « Tu me permets ? »

Lexa opina alors et attrapa ses cheveux pour aider Clarke, et en quelques secondes, Lexa arbora de nouveau son animal fétiche autour du cou.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. » sourit Clarke

« Oui, ca l'est. » lui confirma Lexa en s'approchant et en déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : Clarke et Lexa roulaient de nouveau sur l'autoroute de l'amour, le projet artistique de la jolie blonde s'achevait et le championnat se terminait avec bientôt, à la clé, certainement un nouveau titre pour les Grounders.

Clarke avait fait quelques compromis et accordé beaucoup plus de temps à Raven, tandis que Lexa lui promis de beaucoup plus l'impliquer dans son univers du basket.

« Hey, ça te dit le nouveau film d'horreur là ? » lança Clarke qui griffonna quelques lignes de Lexa driblant.

« Pourquoi pas…. Tu dessines quoi ? »

« Toi. J'ai du mal encore avec les mouvements au basket. Tu peux s'il te plait ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« J'adore te voir jouer, tu es tellement… habitée quand tu joues. »

Lexa sourit alors et prit son ballon avant d'effectuer quelques dribbles devant Clarke qui scruta le moindre de ses mouvements : de sa main accompagnant le ballon, à la posture de son corps, ses genoux fléchis, sa main en arrière. Une position parfaite qu'elle s'empressa de capturer sur sa toile.

« Tu es magnifique… » soupira Clarke en esquissant la dernière ligne « Mais mon dessin ne te rend pas justice. »

Lexa vérifia par elle-même et fixa le dessin avant de poser son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa petite amie « Un jour j'accrocherais ce tableau dans mon appart' pour me souvenir du temps où j'étais jeune et habile. Mets de la couleur… »

« Bien chef ! Dis, j'aimerais bien te peindre en cuisinant … »

« Pourquoi faire ? » gloussa Lexa

« Parce que quoique tu fasses, tu le fais bien. Si tu savais comme tu es sexy en découpant les oignons ! »

« Moque-toi ! » lança la jolie brune en lui tapant l'épaule de son poing avant qu'elles ne sursautent toutes deux en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Laisse j'y vais. » Lexa ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise « Blake ? »

« Euh…. Salut … Je pensais pas … »

« Tu voulais voir Clarke je suppose ? »

« Ou… Oui, enfin … Oui… »

« Oh, elle est sous la douche, on s'apprêtait à se coucher, tu vois… »

« Oh ouais je vois. Je savais pas que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble. »

« Oui, on est inséparable. » lança la jeune fille d'un large sourire

« Ouais… »

« Oh Bell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » feignit une Clarke qui s'était déshabillée et qui n'arborait qu'une fine serviette autour de son corps

« Oh rien je … Raven n'est pas là ? »

« Sortie avec des potes. »

« Oh ok… Je … Ouais bon, je vais vous laisser alors … »

« C'est ça, à plus ! » lança Lexa, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, avant de claquer littéralement la porte au nez du jeune homme. Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu es une véritable peste quand tu es jalouse. »

« J'allais pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts alors qu'il était venu ici clairement pour tenter quelque chose. Il arrive un peu tard… »

« De toute manière, même s'il avait tenté quelque chose, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Alors, on se le fait ce ciné ? »

« Hm… » Lexa s'approcha de Clarke tel un prédateur sur sa proie, et l'attrapa par les hanches « Ca serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ta tenue… »

« Bah voyons… »

La jolie brune fondit sur la nuque de Clarke et lui retira la serviette sans cérémonie. Le film attendrait plus tard.

* * *

« Bravo les filles, c'était un beau match ! » lança Indra accompagnée d'Anya « Dans une semaine c'est la demi finale, on ne se relâche pas pour autant. Et si tout va bien et que vous continuez à vous défoncer sur le terrain comme ça, la victoire et le trophée sont encore pour nous cette année ! »

Sous l'acclamation des filles, Anya prit alors la parole « Vous avez bien bossé… Vous méritez une petite pause. » Puis elle se tourna vers Lexa « Lexa, félicitations, Indra ne me contredira pas si je te dis que c'est un de tes meilleurs matchs. J'aimerais te voir après. »

Lexa opina, sans modestie avant de se déshabiller. Et lorsque toutes les filles quittèrent le vestiaire, Anya se posta devant sa sœur « Bravo. »

« Merci coach. »

« Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que tu étais à ton plus haut niveau, et ça a payé : il y avait des recruteurs dans les gradins et certains ont déjà contacté Indra… »

« Tant mieux… » Elle se leva alors, prit son sac et sourit à Anya « J'avais donc raison. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur le fait que j'étais capable de mener de front le basket et ma vie amoureuse. »

Anya fronça les sourcils « Pardon ? »

« Clarke et moi… On ressort ensemble, ça fait près d'un mois maintenant. Alors tu vois, ça n'a en rien empêché de bons résultats. »

Anya serra les poings « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« Tu es mon coach, j'ai pas à parler de ma vie privé avec toi. » Et voyant la colère et la rage de sa sœur monter, elle sourit de plus belle « Bah quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me mettre sur le banc ? A 2 matchs de la fin, j'en doute. Menacer Clarke ? Tu peux toujours, on est plus unies que jamais, elle n'hésitera plus à venir m'en parler. »

« Lexa… »

« Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi. Je finis cette année et l'année prochaine je déménage. »

« Ou comptes-tu aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reste à Polis, mais Clarke et moi allons emménager ensemble à l'extérieur. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on fait. Tu avais raison sur un point : Polis est néfaste pour les relations de couples. On va donc régler le problème et se prendre un appart' ensemble. »

« Ou vas-tu trouver l'argent pour payer ton loyer ? »

« J'ai des sponsors. Plusieurs m'ont déjà proposés de faire des pubs cet été et l'argent que ces contrats vont me rapporter me mettront à l'abri au moins l'année prochaine. »

« Tu es folle, et bornée, tu fais cela simplement pour me mettre à bout. »

« Là tu te trompes. J'ai arrêté de penser par et pour toi depuis un moment. Je te l'ais dis : tu es mon coach. »

« Je suis aussi ta sœur. »

« Une sœur agirait pour mon bonheur. Le championnat se termine en Mai d'ici là je resterais à ma place de joueuse, mais c'est fini Anya, j'ai 22 ans, je n'ais plus besoin que tu me dictes ma conduite, ou encore me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou pas. »

« … Si c'est ton choix, mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu échoues. »

« Si j'échoue, alors ça sera de mon propre chef, par ma faute. C'est la vie et j'y ferais face. Si ça foire, et bien je reviendrais au dortoir de Polis, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. »

Anya soupira alors et baissa la tête « Très bien. » et alors qu'elle allait quitter le vestiaire, elle se tourna une dernière fois « Félicitations pour ton match. »

* * *

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

Lexa aimait entendre cette phrase, ses mots, et venant de la bouche même de Clarke, ses mots revêtaient une signification plus importante encore. Depuis leur rupture, chacune avait à cœur de ranimer la flamme et la maintenir : par de petits gestes, des attentions, des surprises comme ce soir où Clarke avait décidé inopinément d'emmener sa dulcinée dans un restaurant étoilé, éloigné de Polis.

Lexa ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander où elle avait pu avoir l'argent pour, et encore moins comment elle avait réussi à obtenir une table dans ce restaurant qui faisait salle comble tous les soirs.

« Moi aussi… » soupira d'aise la jolie brunette

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et admira sa compagne : pour l'occasion Clarke arborait un top rouge écarlate, ras du coup, et un jean en simili cuir, juchée sur des bottines à hauts talons. Elle était splendide et elle aimait à croire que les regards des curieux sur elles n'étaient pas dus à leur couple mais simplement à la beauté hypnotique de Clarke.

Cette dernière n'était pas en reste : Lexa avait revêtu une robe noire moulante, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou. Elle portait autour de son cou le pendentif que Clarke lui avait offert pour Noel. D'ailleurs, elle ne le quittait jamais, y compris pendant ses matchs.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. » plaisanta Clarke

« C'était il y a un mois… »

« Mais on l'a pas fêté. M'enfin tu sais avec moi, c'est tous les jours la saint valentin. » se targua Clarke

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » lança Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel

« Alors, comme ça tu as dis à Anya notre projet de vivre ensemble … »

« Et comme tu peux l'imaginer, elle a été ravie. » sourit Lexa

« Tu crois qu'on en est capable ? Je veux dire : de prendre notre vie en main, de partir toutes les deux, d'entamer une vie de couple… »

« … D'entrer simplement dans le monde adulte. » confirma Lexa « Oui, j'en suis sûre. Et même si nous échouons, ça ne sera qu'une étape à franchir de plus… Mais au moins on l'aura vécu toutes les deux. »

« Quand je vais l'annoncer à ma mère, on va bien rire. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Après tout, tu vas lui annoncer que dans quelques mois nous allons vivre ensemble, il serait temps que je rencontre ma future belle-mère. »

« T'es sérieuse ?! »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement ? Je n'ais aucunement peur de ta mère… Voyons la situation autrement : est-elle plus flippante qu'Anya ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, tapotant son menton de son index comme si elle réfléchissait « Hm … Ok, t'as raison. Alors, tu viendras chez moi demain ? »

« Demain ? Pourquoi si tôt ? »

« Parce que demain c'est le début des vacances, le Springbreak, et qu'on pourrait en profiter pour passer la pilule et vivre nos vacances sereinement ? »

« Si tu veux. En même temps, j'ai hâte de connaitre celle qui a donné la vie à cette magnifique créature blonde qui est ma copine. »

Clarke sourit alors, car même si elle était confiante, elle savait déjà le discours que sa mère tiendrait lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait son intention de vivre avec Lexa l'année prochaine. Les choses avaient déjà été difficiles pour Raven qui, malgré son envie d'être heureuse pour son amie, n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réjouir du bonheur de Clarke.

Elles avaient longuement discuté et Clarke était même prête à faire un ménage à 3, mais Raven ne voulait pas jouer les chandelles et avait poliment refusé. Elle savait que Clarke et Lexa s'aimaient, elle trouvait simplement trop rapide leur situation. Mais elle avait fini par accepter ce fait en mettant une option sur une soirée par semaine entre filles.

A présent, Clarke voulait passer à une étape importante : si Lexa devait faire partie de sa vie, elle devait en faire partie entièrement, et connaitre le peu de famille qui lui restait : sa mère.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas chose gagnée : Abby avait déjà émis quelques réticences envers une possible relation entre Clarke et un étudiant de Polis. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant que cette dernière voulait à présent quitter les murs de Polis pour vivre plus loin avec Lexa ?

Leur amour avait déjà bravé quelques lourdes disputes et cette énième épreuve pouvait être la preuve ultime de leur amour.

* * *

« Pourquoi je stresse autant… Comment sont mes cheveux ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire au volant de sa voiture « Mais regardez moi ça… Qui l'eut cru ? La grande Lexa, capitaine des Grounders, a peur d'une simple entrevue avec ma mère ? »

« Rigole, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête lors du diner familial, assise entre Lincoln et Anya. »

« La ferme… » sourit Clarke, mais qui frissonna en imaginant la scène « Ma mère est un amour… La preuve, elle a accepté Raven dans la famille. »

« Oui, on peut dire qu'elle a de la marge. »

« Raven serait ravie. » sourit Clarke, qui se gara alors devant une vaste demeure

« Wow… Tu m'avais pas dis que tu vivais dans un palace ! »

« C'est juste une grande maison. »

« Vous n'étiez que 3 dedans… »

« Plus Raven. »

« Pourquoi tes parents n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants ? »

« Aucune idée… Manque d'opportunité. Mes parents étaient très pris pour leur travail respectif. »

« Tu as du avoir une enfance dorée… »

Clarke esquissa un timide sourire : elle savait O combien les choses avaient été dures pour la famille de Lexa après la mort de ses parents. Elle savait qu'à coté, elle, avait eu des facilités financières : sa mère n'avait pratiquement pas serré la ceinture afin de lui payer ses années à Polis, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien et était même choyée plus que de rigueur. Elle avait appris a mettre de l'eau dans son vin lorsque Raven intégra sa famille quelques années auparavant, elle avait appris à ne plus se vanter, à voir que sa condition était assez privilégiée pour ne pas en remettre une couche.

« Hey, c'est ok si ma copine est blindée… Tu n'auras donc aucune excuse pour ne pas m'offrir de beaux bijoux ! » sourit Lexa

« Je t'aime… » confia Clarke avant d'éteindre son moteur « Ne l'oublies pas quand ma mère mettra en avant ta situation financière et la mienne et qu'elle mettra en doute ton amour pour moi. »

« Je suis prête. »

« De toute manière, si ça va pas, on peut encore partir. »

« Et fuir ta mère éternellement ? Hors de question, si abcès i crever, je préfère le crever de suite. »

Elles se sourirent alors et Clarke embrassa tendrement Lexa avant de soupirer un « On y va » et de sortir de la voiture, suivie de Lexa.

La jolie blonde essayait de cacher son anxiété : après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle présentait quelqu'un à sa mère. En même temps c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un aussi sérieusement. Wells ne comptait évidemment pas : c'était avant tout un camarade de classe qui était devenu un ami proche… Très proche. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Sa mère connaissait Wells depuis qu'ils étaient au collège, alors que Lexa …

« Ca va ? »

« Hm oui, oui, tout va bien ! »

Elle embrassa furtivement sa petite amie, et c'est ce moment que choisit Abby pour ouvrir la porte et les surprendre. Clarke déglutit alors et, par réflexe de défense, passa devant Lexa « Maman ! »

« Chérie. »

Elles se prirent dans les bras, une scène familiale qui plut à Lexa qui, en retrait, admirait cette relation maternelle, elle qui n'avait plus sa mère depuis quelques années déjà.

Puis Abby l'embrassa sur le front avant de jeter un œil derrière sa fille « Je suppose que cette belle jeune fille est la fameuse Lexa ?! »

Clarke se poussa alors et Abby serra généreusement la main de la jolie brunette qui sourit de plus belle « Et je sais à présent d'où Clarke tient sa beauté hypnotique. » répondit Lexa

Abby jeta un œil amusé vers Clarke « Elle sait y faire. » sourit-elle « Entrez. »

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la demeure, Lexa put sentir la chaleur d'un foyer aimé et aimant : des couleurs chaudes, des photos partout. Elle put, au détour d'un regard, apercevoir Clarke enfant, Clarke sur des patins ou encore sur une balançoire, poussée par un homme que Lexa imaginait être son défunt père.

« Asseyez-vous. Un verre ? »

« Un jus de fruit pour moi madame. »

Abby se figea « Madame ? Hors de question. Abby s'il te plait. »

« Très bien … Abby. »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa alors, laissant tout le loisir à Clarke de lui montrer son salon « C'est mon père. »

« Tu as ses yeux… »

« Et son caractère : il était fonceur, convainquant et convaincu, il croyait en ce qu'il faisait. »

« Dans quoi travaillait-il ? »

« L'ingénierie environnementale. En gros, il fasait des bilans énergétiques pour de grosses entreprises. Il est à l'origine de beaucoup de fermetures ou de réimplantations de boites, comme l'Ark où il avait trouvé une déficience dans leur système de renouvellement d'air. »

« Il devait s'attirer les foudres de beaucoup … »

« C'est peu de le dire. Mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait était juste : il le faisait pour rendre la vie des gens meilleure. » Clarke vit alors Lexa regarder avec tendresse les photos de son père « Comment étaient tes parents ? »

Lexa sourit timidement « C'était des marginaux qui vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Mon père avait une exploitation forestière, une des plus grandes du nord de l'état et du Canada. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres et vivaient très aisément. Ils ont beaucoup voyagé… »

« Et on crée leur famille au fil de leur voyage. » sourit Clarke

« Je n'ais jamais renié ma famille et ce qu'ont voulu faire mes parents. De notre diversité est née notre force. Nous sommes très liés. Et quand nos parents sont morts, cela nous a soudés encore plus. »

Clarke lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Les filles ? »

Clarke et Lexa sursautèrent presque, enfermées dans leur bulle, pour voir qu'Abby venait de déposer sur la table basse des verres et de la limonade, ainsi que quelques bretzels.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Alors Lexa… Clarke m'a dit que tu étais au pôle sport… »

« Oui, elle m'a confié que vous aviez vous-mêmes été à Polis. »

« Oui, au pôles science, médecine. »

« Je fais du basket. »

« Et il semblerait que tu sois plutôt douée. » sourit « Souhaites-tu devenir pro ? »

« Idéalement oui. Je sais que le chemin sera encore long, mais Polis est une belle opportunité d'avancer. »

« Crois-tu que le basket soit un avenir sûr ? »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Je veux dire, on sait tous que les sportifs ne sont pas éternels. »

« Oui vous avez raison. Je ne prétends pas jouer au basket jusqu'à mes 50 ans. Idéalement, j'aimerais me reconvertir en coach pour des équipes féminines universitaires ou nationales. »

« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. » sourit Abby

« J'essaie en tout cas. Le basket n'est pas qu'un loisir pour moi, c'est une façon de vivre et de voir l'avenir. »

Abby étai assez surprise de la maturité visible de la jeune fille et, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle trouvait qu'elle formait un très joli couple avec sa fille qui la mangeait littéralement du regard.

« Vous dinerez avec moi ce soir ? »

« Oh euh… Avec plaisir. Clarke ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Raven doit revenir quand ? »

« Elle avait une présentation aujourd'hui, elle arrivera demain dans la matinée. »

Abby fronça alors les sourcils, sentant que sa fille semblait attendre quelque chose « Clarke, un problème ? »

« Hm ? Non, non… »

« Clarke… » sermonna le jeune femme, ce qui amusa Lexa pour qui ces interactions lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait avec sa mère plus petite.

« M'man… Tu m'embarrasses… » grogna Clarke

« Oh je suis certaine que Lexa et sa mère sont moins prudes que toi… »

« Maman non… » souffla Clarke, morfiée à l'idée que Lexa soit triste

« Quoi ? »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sentir la main de Lexa sur sa cuisse, la rassurant :

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura Lexa qui se tourna alors vers Abby « Ce que Clarke n'ose pas vous dire c'est que j'ai perdu mes parents il y a près de 6 ans. »

« Oh je suis désolée… »

« Je le vis bien, je le vis mieux à présent. Mes frères et sœurs et moi mêmes sommes très liés. »

« Tu as donc une fratrie. »

« J'ai un frère et une sœur ainés qui travaillent à Polis comme coach et manager. Mon frère dans l'équipe de foot US et ma sœur en basket. Ma sœur cadette est en école privée. »

« Tout cela a un cout … »

« Maman ! »

« J'ai la chance d'avoir été repérée par Polis qui me paie mes 5 années d'étude, avec, en contre partie, des résultats. »

« Et je suppose que, pour l'instant, tu remplis le contrat ? » sourit Abby

« Oui. » répondit modestement Lexa

« Alors… Tu sors avec ma fille depuis… »

Clarke soupira avant de plaquer sa main sur son front « C'est pas vrai… »

« Si on ne compte pas le mois de séparation… Plus de 4 mois maintenant. »

« Et comment envisagez-vous votre futur ensemble ? Je veux dire… Tu vas quitter Polis bien avant Clarke, et entamer ta carrière dans une équipe… Et peut-être partir à des milliers de kilomètres de Polis, de Clarke… »

« Maman… »

Mais Lexa lança un sourire poli mais légèrement crispé : Abby n'avait pas tort… Car si les filles comptaient vivre ensemble à partir de la rentrée prochaine, quelle serait la suite des événements ?

« Maman… Je t'en prie, pour l'instant on en est pas là. »

« Mais quelque chose te préoccupe n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu ne m'as présenté tes petits amis, même après 6 mois de relation. Alors ? »

Clarke lança un furtif regard à Lexa, qui haussa les épaules : après tout, elles étaient venues ici pour ça. Clarke soupira alors « Ok… On… La rentrée prochaine… On a décidé d'habiter ensemble… »

Clarke attendit les foudres de sa mère mais ne reçut qu'un regard vide d'incompréhension « Comment ça… vivre ensemble ? »

« On va prendre un appart' près de Polis. »

« Mais Clarke… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vivre sur Polis est non seulement une facilité mais aussi comprit dans le prix que je paie par an. Tu devras donc payer un loyer … »

« J'ai des économies. Et je pourrais travailler en week-end. »

« Clarke c'est stupide, le temps que tu mettras à travailler pour payer ton loyer c'est un temps que tu ne mettras pas à étudier. Et tu sais que Polis exige un travail ardu. » Clarke fronça le nez et s'apprêta à répondre alors que sa mère se tourna vers Lexa « Et vous… Comment conjuguer votre vie de sportive haut niveau et une vie quotidienne ? Je n'ais rien contre le fait que vous sortiez ensemble, mais vous êtes tellement jeunes et vous êtes ensemble depuis si peu. Avoir un appartement requiert du temps et de l'argent… »

« Alors nous choisirons un des appartements qu'offre Polis. Ainsi nous serons toujours sur le campus. Et on aura plus de problème. » s'entêta Clarke

« Clarke, de mon temps, ces logements étaient pour les couples mariés ou dans une situation qui prêtait à une cohabitation utile. Je ne pense pas qu'une demande par des étudiantes se fréquentant depuis quelques mois seulement soit une raison suffisante à Polis pour vous laisser emménager dans un de leur appartement. »

Clarke grimaça alors non pas parce que sa mère était contre, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elles échangèrent un regard avec Lexa mais ne pipèrent mot. Abby, sentant qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser sa fille et sa copine parler, se leva soudain « Bon, je vais préparer le repas. » puis s'enfuit dans la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans le salon.

Après un court instant de silence, Lexa soupira « Elle a raison tu sais. »

« Oui je sais … » grommela Clarke « C'est juste que… »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a raison, que c'est ce qu'il faut se résoudre à faire. »

« Ouais… Mais… »

« Ecoute, cette idée nous l'avons eu parce que nous nous sommes séparées puis remises ensemble. »

« Tu es en train de dire qu'on se précipite peut-être ? »

« Non, je dis simplement que, pour commencer, on pourrait continuer à cohabiter, toi dans ma chambre… Après tout, ça fait déjà 2 mois qu'on fait cela. »

« Tu donnes raison à ma mère… »

« Non, je lui montre qu'on peut y réfléchir et que ce n'est pas une décision faite par 2 gamines énamourées. J'ai pas envie qu'on se mette en danger, notre couple ou nos carrières… »

« Je t'aime trop pour te contredire. » sourit Clarke

« Est-ce à dire que je pourrais obtenir de toi ce que je veux ? » sourit la jeune fille

« Pour ça, tu devras attendre ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? Vous comptez dormir ici ? » coupa Abby en revenant affublée d'un tablier

« Oh euh, non c'est pas prévu… »

« Il y a de la place… » sourit Abby

« M'man… Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais … Si on dort ici, Lexa sera dans ma chambre. »

Elle sentit Abby se tendre et esquisser un discret sourire « Oh euh… Oui, bien entendu, cela va de soi… Je… Je retourne à mon rôti ! » lança-t-elle précipitamment

« Clarke… » lança Lexa sur un ton réprobateur.

« Quoi ? Ca lui fera les pieds… »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Je te fais visiter le reste de la maison ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Evidemment, Clarke passa rapidement sur les pièces qu'elle jugea peu importantes comme un bureau ou encore la chambre de sa mère, pour s'appesantir sur sa propre chambre.

« Le Saint Graal. » s'amusa Lexa

« Fais pas gaffe au désordre. »

« Bien sur. » s'amusa Lexa qui, pénétrant dans l'antre de sa compagne, eut du mal à cacher une pointe d'excitation et de curiosité.

Et lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne put que sourire : sa chambre ressemblait typiquement à celle d'une artiste en devenir : sur les murs, des dizaines et des dizaines de toiles, dessins et autres croquis, comme tête de lit, elle avait dessiné un paysage étoilé, et une immense lune qui impressionna Lexa par la précision du détail.

Des guirlandes lumineuses décorèrent son baldaquin, tout comme de fins tissus colorés. Sa chambre était à son image : pleine de vie et de couleurs.

Elle ne put passer à coté d'un pan de mur où une cinquantaine de photos étaient accrochées : sa famille, ses amis, beaucoup de photos de ses parents, ainsi que de Raven… Et parmi tout cela, une dizaine d'entre elles lui étaient consacrées : lors de leurs diverses sorties, mais aussi Lexa en pleine action lors d'un match…

« Tu m'as prise en photo durant des matchs ? » s'étonna la jeune fille

« Pas de l'espionnage, juste de l'admiration. » confirma Clarke en souriant

Lexa nota aussi quelques dessins de sa personne épinglés sur les murs, ce qui la faisait toujours frissonner : être le modèle privilégié de Clarke était quelque chose qu'elle aimait et qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Elle se tourna alors et vit Clarke assise au bord de son lit. Elle la rejoignit et, à peine eut-elle les fesses posées sur le matelas, que Clarke s'empara de ses lèvres dans un ardent baiser.

« J'en avais envie depuis un moment… » soupira Clarke, satisfaite, la poussant sur le lit pour que Lexa atterrisse mollement sur le lit.

« Clarke… Ta mère est à coté… »

« Et alors ? Elle se doute bien maintenant que sa fille a une vie sexuelle… et plutôt active hein… » sourit-elle malicieusement

« Idiote ! » s'amusa Lexa en la repoussant gentiment pour que Clarke se retrouve à son tour sur le dos, la surplombant « Je t'aime… » souffla la jolie brune en la mangeant du regard

« T'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime aussi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant qu'Abby ne frappe à la porte « Les filles ? Le repas est prêt. »

Elles se séparèrent vivement en rigolant avant de rejoindre la mère de Clarke dans le salon : la table était dressée et une douce odeur de rôti fumé planait dans la pièce.

« Wow Abby, c'est… merci ! »

« De rien. Asseyez-vous. »

« Maman… On a bien réfléchi à cette histoire de cohabitation et… »

« Et ? »

« On va y repenser. »

« Oh… »

« Tu caches mal ta joie… » grimaça Clarke

« Clarke… » lança sur un ton réprobateur Lexa

La jolie blonde lui lança un regard las avant de soupirer en croisant celui, plus sévère de Lexa. Ce court échange surprit Abby qui, pour la première fois, comprit l'importance et le respect que Clarke portait à sa petite amie.

« Vous formez un beau couple. » conclut Abby, ce qui surprit sa fille « Clarke est mon unique enfant, et j'avais à cœur qu'elle soit heureuse, en bonne santé, qu'elle réussisse tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé sa bisexualité… Et bien, j'ai d'abord été surprise, décontenancée… Mais si elle était heureuse alors… Peu importait le sexe de la personne qui la rendrait heureuse. Je suis contente que son choix se soit porté sur une jeune fille telle que toi. »

Lexa fut quelque peu ébranlée par cette remarque et rougit instantanément. Clarke posa alors sa main sur la sienne, rassurante et confiante « Tu as raison maman … Je crois que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne. » sourit-elle

Lexa sourit de plus belle « Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents mon homosexualité, la seule chose qu'ils m'ont dite c'est : tant que tu es heureuse. Ils ont toujours été tolérants et nous ont tous accepté avec nos différences et nos spécificités. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu m'épanouir et être en accord avec moi-même. J'ai toujours bien vécu ma sexualité, sans honte et être avec Clarke est comme … Une sorte d'aboutissement. »

« Tes frères et sœurs sont-ils aussi tolérants ? »

« Mon frère oui, il a toujours été le protecteur. Ma sœur ainée est quelque peu plus sauvage : elle défend son territoire. Et en ce moment son territoire c'est moi… et le basket. » Face au regard d'incompréhension d'Abby, Lexa s'expliqua « Pour elle, ma relation avec Clarke est néfaste pour ma carrière. Elle pense que je ne peux pas jongler entre le basket et Clarke. »

« Et le peux-tu ? »

« J'aime à le croire oui. Cette année encore l'équipe féminine se hisse en final du championnat, je ne pense pas avoir pénalisé mon équipe pour autant. Je sais que mon avenir au sein d'une équipe se précise, et que je pourrais partir aux 4 coins du pays… Mais j'aime à penser que Clarke, si ce n'est me suivre, parviendra toutefois à supporter ma vie sportive. »

Abby opina alors, d'accord avec la justesse des propos de la jeune fille « Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi. »

Lexa lui sourit avant qu'elles n'entament le repas.

* * *

La soirée se passa idéalement. Clarke fut témoin d'une possible amitié entre sa mère et Lexa, leur respect l'une pour l'autre grandissant à mesure que Lexa narrait ses exploits au basket, égrainé par quelques touches romantiques envers Clarke. La nuit fut bien entamée lorsque le diner se clôtura et c'est naturellement qu'Abby réitéra son offre pour la nuit. Evidemment, elle ne fit pas l'affront à Lexa de lui proposer la chambre d'amis, et laissa les deux jeunes filles gagner celle de Clarke. Une fois seule, Clarke lâcha un long soupir :

« Eh bah … Tu parles d'une soirée… Complètement surréaliste ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que ta mère allait me détester ? » sourit Lexa

« Non, parce qu'on ne peut que t'aimer… Mais… Je sais pas, je voyais pas ma mère si tolérante. »

« Il faut croire qu'elle a su dépasser ses peurs et ses exigences. » Lexa s'assit sur le lit alors que Clarke s'effeuilla, éparpillant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce.

« C'est dingue quand même… Car même si on a reporté notre idée de colocation, j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape supp… Lexa ? »

« Hm ? » la jeune fille sortit de sa contemplation « Tu disais ? »

Clarke sourit et s'approcha sensuellement de sa petite amie « Aucune importance, j'ai trouvé un autre sujet de discussion… » dit-elle en se penchant sur Lexa et en la plaquant sur le lit.

« Je t'en prie, ta mère dort en dessous … »

« Non, sa chambre est à l'autre bout de la maison, y'a aucun moyen qu'elle nous entende. »

« T'en es sûre ? »

« J'ai déjà testé. » sourit-elle de plus belle, mai alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, Lexa l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa poitrine « Quoi ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? C'est pas la première fois que tu amènes quelqu'un ici ? »

« Juste une fois, et ça comptait pas vraiment… »

« Qui ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Je suis curieuse… Et tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de tes amants avant moi. Toi tu sais tout de Costia et moi. »

Clarke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés « Wells… Ami d'enfance, devenu sexfriend avec le temps. C'était moins de l'amour qu'une envie réciproque. Je te l'ais dis : ça comptait pas vraiment. »

« Pour toi. Mais pour lui ? »

« Il était accro, et certainement depuis longtemps… Moi je pensais que ça collerait ensemble : on se connaissait bien, on s'entendait bien… Je pensais vraiment qu'on serait un couple… logique tu vois. »

« Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ? »

« Pas vraiment : je me complaisais dans cette relation sans prise de tête, mais quand j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait plus que moi je tenais à lui… J'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair. Ca a été dur pour lui, et il s'est longtemps accroché, même quand je lui ais dis que je partais pour Polis. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'ais plus de nouvelles. Ca m'attriste car c'était réellement un ami, mais je me dis que je n'ais pas le droit d'être celle qui va renouer le contact, parce que, tu vois, je l'ais quitté, c'est moi qui ais mis de la distance… Ca serait mal venu que je revienne dans sa vie, surtout qu'il a peut-être encore du mal à s'en remettre… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que tes 2 dernières histoires sentimentales aient été avec des mecs… »

Clarke lui sourit avant de la plaquer sur le lit « L'important est avec qui je suis maintenant. »

« C'est comment de faire l'amour avec un homme ? »

Clarke sourit de plus belle « Tu loupes rien, crois-moi. Je prends mille fois plus de plaisir avec toi que j'en ais eu avec mes précédentes aventures. »

Lexa lui caressa la joue « Plus d'homme ? »

« Plus jamais. Tu seras la dernière, promis. » Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de déboutonner sa chemise et de plonger son nez dans le décolleté de Lexa. Dès que la jeune fille souffla son premier gémissement, Clarke sourit contre sa peau « Shh… »

Lexa ne put que sourire aussi, sentant les caresses de Clarke plus insistantes et curieuses, plus intimes et pressantes.

En quelques secondes, Lexa rejoignit Clarke sous les draps, en tenue d'Eve et entama une nuit dans la chaleur de leurs étreintes.

Au petit matin, lorsque Clarke se réveilla, une douce impression de plénitude l'envahit : dans ses bras, Lexa endormit sereinement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa peau nue et chaude contre la sienne. Clarke était heureuse, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Et lorsque Lexa bougea doucement pour se coller un peu plus à elle, Clarke posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Hm… Arke… »

La jolie blonde ne put que sourire « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

La tête de Lexa émergea de la couette, les cheveux ébouriffés « J'ai tellement bien dormi… »

« Oh oui, il faut croire… Il est déjà plus de 10h. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Raven ne va pas tarder… Ton téléphone a vibré plusieurs fois. »

« Hm ? »

Lexa se tourna dans le lit et attrapa son téléphone pour y voir au moins 3 messages de Lincoln.

« Un problème ? »

Quelques secondes de silence de Lexa lisant les messages suffirent à Clarke pour sentir la jeune fille se tendre dans ses bras.

« Hm j'en sais rien. Lincoln me demande si nous sommes dispos la semaine prochaine. »

« Pour ? »

« Visiblement un diner… familial. »

« Fami… Genre, toi, moi, Lincoln, Tris et… Anya ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle… non ? »

« On savait que ce moment arriverait. »

« Ouais… Tu vas répondre quoi ? »

« Bah qu'on est libre, non ? Tu n'as rien de prévu cette semaine ? »

« Juste passer du temps avec toi… » sourit Clarke en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

« Donc je dis oui ? »

« Il faudra bien un jour que je les rencontre officiellement. De plus, ça adoucirait peut-être Anya si on commence la conversation par « _On a bien réfléchi, et on reporte la colocation à plus tard_ » non ? »

« Peut-être oui. Je dis mercredi ? »

« Ok. »

Et lorsque Lexa eut fini d'écrire son message, Clarke l'attira de nouveau sous la couette pour une nouvelle séance câline.

* * *

Ce n'est que vers midi qu'elles se décidèrent à descendre, juste le temps de voir Raven débouler avec ses valises et sa bonne humeur.

Abby ne fit aucun commentaire sur la grasse matinée du couple, imaginant bien leur principale occupation. Elle accueillit simplement les demoiselles par un sourire en leur annonçant que le déjeuner serait presque prêt et que Raven ne devait pas tarder.

Finalement, Raven arriva dans la foulée « Hey hey ! C'est les vacances ! » souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

« Comment s'est passé ton examen ? » lança Clarke

« Une horreur. On a pas idée de faire passer un tel truc pendant le springbreak. Bon alors la rencontre petite amie/belle-maman, ça a été ? »

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un sourire complice, et la réponse fut toute trouvée pour la jolie latino qui leur sourit malicieusement.

Et finalement, les quelques jours qui passèrent chez Clarke furent une révélation pour Lexa : elle apprit à mieux connaitre sa petite amie, dans son univers, entourée de ses proches. Mais elle apprit aussi à connaitre Raven. Leur relation avait assez mal commencé, la jeune latino reprochant à Lexa d'accaparer son amie, mais finalement, Raven découvrit une jeune fille plutôt joviale, drôle et sincère, elle qui ne voyait que la basketteuse.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, alors que les Griffin étaient parties en courses, à préparer la soirée jeux de société-DVD, le tout saupoudré d'une fondue au chocolat. Elles fêtaient ainsi dignement leur dernier jour avant de revenir à Polis.

« Hey, t'as pas un régime spécial toi ? » demanda Raven en voyant Lexa picorer du chocolat.

« Je fais beaucoup de sport pour évacuer ! » lança Lexa en un clin d'œil malicieux

« Hm je vois… »

« En parlant de ça … Pas de nouvelle proie en vue ? »

« Hm… Pas le temps malheureusement… Mais j'aimerais bien… Ne serait-ce que… pour entretenir… enfin tu vois. »

Lexa gloussa alors « Oui je vois. »

« Je sais pas si je suis faite pour la vie à deux. Je veux dire, il m'arrive que des merdes en amour, je crois sincèrement qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour vivre à deux. »

« Tu trouveras aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi : tu es mignonne, drôle, intelligente … Tu as un foutu caractère mais c'est vivable. »

Raven sourit tout en finissant de mettre la table sur la table basse « Vous avez de la chance, Clarke et toi. Vous vous êtes trouvées, ça ressemble à un film romantico-gnangnan mais… Genre des âmes sœurs, tu vois ? » Lexa opina « Vous avez surmonté des trucs … Enfin, je crois que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, c'est cool. »

« Eh bah … Tu veux pas redire tout ça quand Clarke rentrera ? » gloussa Lexa

« La ferme, je suis à mon max là ! » sourit-elle « Non mais c'est vrai, je t'avouerais qu'au début, j'ai cru que tu ferais passer le basket avant Clarke… Mais finalement… »

« Tu es rassurée ? »

« Oui. Mais je tiens à te prévenir : le jour où tu la feras pleurer, je te ferais vivre un enfer, vraiment. »

« Promis. » sourit Lexa. Mais lorsque Raven s'approcha d'elle avec un regard noir, elle le perdit soudainement

« Je plaisante pas. Clarke est comme une sœur pour moi. Même si elle a un fort caractère, c'est moi qui la protégeais : elle est idéaliste et rêveuse, elle veut voir le bien en tout et tout le monde, elle est positive. J'ai toujours été derrière elle a ramassé les morceaux … »

« Je te promets que je prendrais soin d'elle. »

« Et je ne cesserais jamais de le faire moi-même. » lui assura Raven en un sourire qui se voulait aussi une menace. Et Lexa ne le prenait pas à la légère : elle savait les deux jeunes filles très proches, elle savait que Raven ferait n'importe quoi pour Clarke, elle-même aurait aimé avoir une telle relation avec sa propre sœur : plus protectrice que coach. Elle enviait cette relation, mais la craignait aussi car elle savait que Raven, aussi fofolle soit-elle, était une redoutable adversaire qu'elle n'aimerait certainement pas se mettre à dos. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle la respectait autant, elle et sa relation avec Clarke.

Et lorsque les Griffin revinrent, Clarke eut la surprise de voir une Lexa jamais aussi douce et collée à elle que cette soirée là.

 **TBC**


	12. Au bout du chemin

**Hey hey ! What's up ?!**

 **Moi nickel... EN VACANCES !**

 **Une petite news en passant, si ça vous dis :**

 **Je viens de créer un tumblr directement lié à mes fics : à l'intérieur seront postés des photos visuels de ce que j'évoque dans mes fics (si par exemple vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Polis ou encore Lexa basketteuse...), mais aussi des anecdotes, des BTS, des scènes alternatives ou coupées...**

 **Je pense que ça peut vraiment rendre mes fics interactives, et aider à mieux visualiser, pour certains, ce dont je parle dans mes chapitres.**

 ** _Mon tumblr est donc 'sedgie' et mes articles sont sous les hashtags 'TGND' et 'sedgie'_ !**

 **J'ai déjà commencé à mettre quelques visuels des précédents chapitres et, à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire, j'indiquerais à chaque nouvau chapitre, si des visuels ou des articles s'y réferrent.**

 **Idem, si vous avez des demandes particulières (comme " _a quoi ressemble la maison des Wood ?_ " ou encore si vous avez des prompts) je pourrais, dans une moindre mesure, les satisfaire via ce tumblr.**

 **Je sais pas si vous appréciez l'idée, mais moi j'ai adoré chercher des visuels donnant vie à des lieux que je décris dans ma fic ^^  
**

* * *

 **Hm bref, je crois avoir fais des heureux avec le dernier chapitre... Profitez mes ami(e)s, ça ne va pas durer. D'ailleurs je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour cette fin de chapitre, promis, je suis vraiment désolée... :/**

 **So, ce chapitre ... La fameuse rencontre Clarke/Anya, mais avant ça quelques matchs de basket pour se mettre en jambe !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Au bout du chemin**

Clarke avait à peine posé ses valises et profité de ses vacances sur Polis lorsque Lexa lui fit lire un message qu'elle venait de recevoir de sa sœur.

Clarke grimaçait déjà, imaginant ce diner qu'Anya semblait tant presser de faire. En temps normal, elle se serait bien fichue d'un tel repas familial, sauf que cette fois-ci… elle était invitée. Lexa lui avait montré le message où Anya requérait sa présence lors de ce diner qui clôturerait la saison de basket.

« Pourquoi la finale est si proche … » grommela Clarke

« Ne sois pas si négative. Et puis, si nous sommes amenées à vivre ensemble, tu feras partie de la famille, comme j'espère faire partie de la tienne. » sourit la jolie brune

« Tu fais déjà partie de ma famille… Ma mère va ériger un monument à ta gloire ! Je suis pas sûre qu'Anya veuille ériger quoique se soit pour moi, à moins de me le foutre sur le coin du nez au final. »

« Hey, elle va lâcher l'affaire quand on aura gagné le championnat, elle sera plus détendue. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Tu viens au match ce soir ? »

« C'est quand même ta demi finale ! Evidemment ! Et puis ça prouvera à Anya que je te soutiens dans ta passion ! »

« On dirait une belle-fille qui tente de plaire à sa belle-mère. » gloussa Lexa

« Ah tu rigoles, c'était facile pour toi, ma mère est un ange littéralement à coté de ta sœur. »

« C'est vrai… Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de lui avoir tapé dans l'œil… La conquête de la fille passe toujours par celle de la mère. »

« Sauf que, la fille, tu l'avais déjà conquise. » sourit Clarke en l'embrassant tendrement « Que dirais-tu d'un petit entrainement perso avant ton match ? » minauda-t-elle en glissant sa main sous le débardeur de sa petite amie qui ne protesta absolument pas à cette demande.

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique : les gradins étaient aux couleurs de Polis, tout comme les supporters. Il avait fallu rajouter d'autres gradins pour accueillir presque la totalité de l'école tant tous les espoirs reposait sur le basket. La saison avait été assez décevante pour la natation, et tout juste rentable pour le football américain et le baseball.

L'équipe féminine des Grounders était la seule qui pouvait prétendre représenter l'excellence de Polis. Et quand l'équipe entra sur le terrain, la clameur était telle qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa, toute de bleu et jaune vêtue, arborant son brassard de capitaine. Lexa elle, une fois sur le terrain, s'assura de la présence de sa belle blonde par un regard qui scanna les gradins jusqu'à la voir et sourire, soulagée.

Lexa s'échauffa alors avec ses coéquipières, enchainant les passes et les dribles, puis quelques paniers avant qu'un coup de sifflet ne retentisse, rappelant chaque équipe sur son banc. Clarke connaissait tous les rituels de l'équipe : du petite speech d'Indra, aux mots motivants et rageurs d'Anya, au cri de guerre assuré par Lexa et suivi par le reste des filles, oui Clarke connaissait tout cela par cœur. Et lorsque le match démarra, elle retint son souffle jusqu'à la mi-temps. Durant tout ce temps, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Lexa qui allait et venait sur le terrain avec une grâce et une rapidité rarement égalées. Elle volait sur le terrain, agrippant la balle, la volant à ses adversaires, marquant des paniers encore et encore …

Clarke connaissait la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Lexa dans l'intimité, mais sur le terrain, elle était animée par une rage et pugnacité qui faisait le respect de tous et l'admiration de la jolie blonde. Raven l'accompagnait mais clairement, Clarke ne voyait que Lexa.

A la mi-temps, Clarke s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, se détendant en voyant qu'au tableau des scores, les Grounders menaient de quelques paniers.

« Elle se débrouille bien ta copine. » lança légèrement Raven, mâchouillant ses popcorns

« Ils mènent à peine, connaissant Lexa, elle ne doit pas être contente d'elle. »

Et Clarke n'avait jamais eu autant raison : dans les vestiaires, si Indra et Anya avaient des mots encourageants, Lexa, elle, fulminait de la mollesse de ses coéquipières. Elle leur fit savoir par un discours bien senti et sec. Indra même du calmer les ardeurs de sa joueuse vedette.

De retour sur le terrain la première chose que Lexa s'autorisa fut de scruter les gradins pour voir Clarke. Mais cette dernière n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sentir une main lui attraper l'avant-bras et la tirer en arrière.

« Clarke ! »

« Hey, tout doux… »

« Je dois retourner sur le terrain. »

« Je sais. Je voulais juste te donner ça … » elle l'embrassa furtivement « Bonne chance, je t'aime. »

Lexa comprit alors le geste de sa petite amie et l'en remercia d'un baiser en retour. Seule Clarke lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Même Anya ou Lincoln ne la comprenaient pas comme Clarke pouvait le faire. Elle avait certainement sentis la tension courir dans ses veines et, à sa mesure, voulait lui montrer son soutien et sa présence, chose dont Lexa était plus que reconnaissante.

« J'y vais. »

Clarke lâcha sa main et Lexa retourna sur le terrain en petite foulée, un air plus serein sur le visage. Et visiblement, la mi-temps leur fit le plus grand bien puis que les Grounders accédèrent à la finale après avoir gagné avec une vingtaine de points d'écart, sous les acclamations de tous.

Clarke dévala les gradins afin de féliciter sa petite amie, se heurtant à Anya au passage. Leur rapport était encore frileux mais chacune tendait à faire des efforts, seulement pour une seule et unique personne : Lexa.

« Félicitations. » lança Clarke à Anya qui opina alors. Et après quelques secondes, la jeune femme l'autorisa à retrouver Lexa en se poussant de son chemin, ce qui soulagea la jolie blonde.

Quand elle tomba dans les bras de Lexa, cette dernière l'embrassa sans retenue, muée par une joie et un soulagement sans nom « On va fêter ça avec l'équipe, tu viens ? »

« Oh non, je suis pas très… »

« S'il te plait, viens… Ca ne sera pas pareil sans toi. »

« Je ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe. »

« Mais tu fais partie de ma vie. Et sans toi, je n'aurais pas été capable de cet exploit. »

« Bien sur que si. » gloussa Clarke

« Peut-être oui … Mais quand même… Alors ? »

« Ok… » consentit Clarke, espérant que Raven veuille aussi venir.

Quand elle retrouva son amie, Clarke constata que cette dernière n'était pas seule « Raven ? »

« Hm oh Clarkie ! Clarke, je te présente Wick, il est au pôle science informatique. Wick, voici celle que je considère comme ma sœur : Clarke. »

« Enchantée. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hey hey je t'arrête tout de suite, elle est prise, elle couche avec la capitaine. » lança Raven en montrant Lexa du doigt

« Raven ! » Clarke attrapa la main de son amie et l'attira plus loin « C'est qui lui ? »

« Un mec sympa. »

« Raven, je t'en prie… » sermonna la jolie blonde « Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

« Au contraire, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses avec plus de recul, plus de légèreté. »

« Tu le connais depuis quand ? »

« Quelques semaines déjà. »

Etonnée, Clarke la fixa « Des semaines ?! Et tu n m'en as jamais parlé ! »

« Tu étais assez occupée à fouiller la bouche de ta basketteuse… » gloussa Raven « Et si j'en ais pas senti le besoin, c'est parce que je prends pas cette relation, ou quoique se soit, sérieusement, je te l'ais dis. »

« Ok… Lexa nous invite à passer la soirée au restau pour fêter leur victoire, je suppose que tu as prévu autre chose … »

« Yep. Un conseil : ne rentre pas avant demain matin. »

« Eh bah, heureusement que je sais où dormir sinon, je me retrouverais à la porte. »

« Allez, je te laisse. Bonne soirée Clarkie. »

« A toi aussi Raven. »

Et Clarke regarda sa meilleure amie partir au bras de ce Wick. Puis soudain, elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules « Tu viens ? » Elle sourit doucement avant de se retourner et d'embrasser langoureusement Lexa « C'est pour quoi ça ? » sourit-elle

« Parce que je t'aime. » concéda la jolie blonde avant de suivre Lexa et le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

La semaine passa à un rythme effréné entre les derniers examens de Clarke et la préparation du dernier match de Lexa. Finalement, elles avaient eu peu de temps pour se voir, ayant convenues de consacrer leur dernière ligne droite à leur combat respectif.

Au jour du dernier examen de Clarke, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle de classe, elle eut la surprise de voir Lexa et Raven l'attendant avec une banderole pailletée sur laquelle était inscrit « Félicitations Clarke ! » bardée de cœur et d'étoiles.

« Vous êtes folles ! » sourit Clarke, presque gênée de tant de démonstration en public.

« Tu es libre ! » lança Raven avec ferveur « A toi les vacances ! »

« Pas encore en vacances. Je vais quand même devoir réviser au cas où j'ai échoué… »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es la meilleure. Sans parler de l'expo que tu as préparé et qui va cartonner ! »

« On verra. »

« On sera là, et on fêtera aussi la victoire des Grounders ! »

Lexa sourit à son tour et prit le bras de Clarke avant de se diriger tous au réfectoire. Dans les couloirs, chacun avait un regard ou un mot d'encouragement pour Lexa qui, ce soir, jouerait la finale.

Evidemment, personne ne doutait de sa victoire, et l'école avait déjà revêtu les couleurs de l'équipe et accroché des banderoles encourageant les Grounders et Lexa.

« Dis donc, ils mettent pas trop de pression sur vos épaules, ça va… » ironisa Raven

« Ils sont toujours comme ça. »

« Ca n'est pas stressant à la longue ? »

« C'est Polis, ca a toujours été ainsi : pousser au meilleur. »

« Et si vous perdez, on vous lynche sur la place publique ? » ricana Raven

« Non, enfin j'en sais rien. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ais pas perdu une finale. »

« Vantarde ! » sourit Clarke

« Tant que tu seras dans les gradins, rien ne m'arrivera. » confia Lexa en déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie « Tu seras devant j'espère. »

« Promis, je serais même là avec banderole et corne de brume. »

« Anya va te tuer… » ricana-t-elle

« Mais, je te fais confiance pour venir me protéger. »

« Evite quand même la corne, veux-tu ? »

« Je ne te promets rien. »

* * *

Clarke n'en revenait : elle n'imaginait pas possible d'avoir une ambiance plus électrique qu'en demi final. Et pourtant, l'Agora était pleine à craquer, le bruit était assourdissant, les clameurs qui retentissaient, les fans criant à gorge déployée…

Pour marquer le coup Raven, accompagnée de Wick, était venue elle aussi soutenir Lexa et les Grounders. Elle-même n'en revenait pas de l'ampleur de ce match et l'impact qu'il avait sur toute la population de Polis. Pour l'occasion, tous avaient revêtu le maillot de basket et en cette nuit de Mai, ceux qui n'avaient pas pu entrer faute de place, avaient installé un écran géant à l'extérieur pour assister au match.

Et après un petit spectacle de cheerleaders, le décompte commença et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les équipes entrèrent : les Arkers du Nord, et les Grounders de Polis. Et à l'arrivée de cette dernière sur le terrain, Clarke sentit le sol vibrer tant les pieds tapaient frénétiquement sur le parquet.

Et malgré les centaines de personnes présentes, Lexa prit le temps de chercher Clarke dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle la trouva au deuxième rang, leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Clarke ne déploie une pancarte avec les mots « Go Lexa Go » multicolores et pailletés. Lexa ne put que sourire avant de lui mimer un « Je t'aime » auquel répondit Clarke.

Puis le match commença, et la folie commença. Clarke était complètement submergée par l'engouement de chacun, se sentant toute petite parmi ces centaines de supporters. Mais grâce aux quelques regards de Lexa vers elle, elle retrouvait l'importance qu'elle trouvait dans les yeux de sa compagne lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

Et lorsque la mi-temps donna un répit aux supporters, Clarke sentait la tension monter car, pour la première fois, les Grounders étaient menés au score. Clarke n'avait pas peur, elle savait que Lexa saurait remotiver ses troupes et revenir plus forte encore… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Lexa ruminant sa colère dans les vestiaires.

Et quand les deux équipes revinrent sur le terrain, l'enthousiasme ne s'était pas éteint, bien au contraire. Les clameurs redoublèrent d'effort et Lexa fut la première à revenir sur le terrain, balle en main. Un dernier regard vers Clarke, un dernier sourire avant d'entamer la seconde mi-temps.

Clarke vivait le match comme si elle jouait elle-même : retenant son souffle à chaque ballon envoyé dans le panier, frissonnant lorsque Lexa étain peu rudoyée sur le terrain, rageant quand l'équipe se faisait prendre le ballon ou manquait son tir…

Finalement à quelques minutes de la fin, Lexa se vit pousser des ailes et marqua consécutivement 4 paniers à 3 points, donnant finalement la victoire aux Grounders dans la joie et l'allégresse générale.

Soudain des dizaines et des dizaines de fans et étudiants déboulèrent sur le terrain, entourant l'équipe, les acclamant comme de véritables rock stars. Clarke était heureuse mais, ensevelie sous les supporters, elle décida de prendre quelques distances et se retrouva bientôt en dehors de l'Agora, semblant retrouver un tant soit peu d'air. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de voir que dehors, l'agitation était aussi de mise : les étudiants dansaient et chantaient, agitant des drapeaux et bannières aux couleurs de l'école et des Grounders.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Lexa, tout sourire « Tu partais sans moi ? »

« Bien sur que non… Tu semblais occupée… » Lexa se colla à elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement « Félicitions. »

« Merci. »

« Je suppose que tu vas fêter dignement cette victoire avec ton équipe ? » sourit Clarke

« J'ai envie de la fêter avec toi… ce soir… Seules. »

« Oh je vois… Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. » sourit la belle blonde

« Mais tu comprendras que je dois passer quand même un moment avec elles… »

« Evidemment. »

« Tu viens ? »

« Non, pas cette fois-ci. Cette victoire vous appartient, je préfère attendre pour te récompenser plus tard. » minauda Clarke

« J'y compte bien. Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer tard, tiens… La carte de ma chambre. » Lexa fut soudain appelée par ses coéquipières pour une photo de groupe, elle se tourna alors de nouveau vers Clarke « A ce soir… Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que la jolie brune ne s'enfonce et ne disparaisse dans la foule. Clarke fut rejoint peu de temps après par Raven et Wick « Me dis pas que tu vas rester seule ce soir ? On va boire un verre en ville, tu veux venir ? »

Clarke pensa tout d'abord à refuser, puis repensa à ce qu'elle ferait en attendant Lexa : rien. Elle accepta alors et c'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent la soirée. Soirée durant laquelle Clarke fut le témoin d'une curieuse joute verbale entre Wick et Raven : ils agissaient bien plus en camarades de classe qu'en amants, ce qui étonna la jolie blonde mais qui, en y repensant, trouvait cela presque normal venant de Raven et de sa volonté de ne plus s'attacher sentimentalement parlant.

Finalement, elle ne la plaignait pas, elle avait choisi cette voie, comme Clarke avait choisi Lexa, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle comprit la relation privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec elle. Les gens appelaient ça différemment, selon leurs croyances : âmes sœurs, coup de foudre, amour véritable… Peu importait, il était certain qu'elle finirait ses jours dans les bras de Lexa, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle n'avait pas non plus de doute sur les sentiments de Lexa, malgré les épreuves et leur rupture temporaire.

La fin de l'année approchait et elles avaient déjà planifié de passer la majorité des vacances d'été ensemble, entre road trip sur la côte ouest et visite du Canada avant de reprendre une nouvelle année à Polis. Elle espérait que cela dure jusqu'à ce que Lexa finisse son cycle à Polis… Encore 2 ans.

La suite des événements étaient encore floues pour elles : que faire lorsque Lexa trouverait une équipe, car elle en trouverait une à coup sûr ? Et si elle devait partir à l'autre bout du pays, comment allaient-elles gérer la distance ? Cette même distance qui avait finalement eu raison de son couple avec Costia, dont elle était éperdument amoureuse au début…

Cela finirait-il comme cela à la fin pour elles ? Clarke ne l'envisageait même pas, s'il le fallait, elle quitterait Polis pour la suivre, même si elle entendait déjà gronder les foudres de sa mère.

« Tu rêves Clarkie ? »

« Hm ? Non je… je vous suis. »

* * *

Clarke ne tarda pas finalement. Après seulement quelques verres, elle décida de rentrer. Evidemment, Lexa n'était pas encore là, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se prélasser dans un bon bain. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore les bourdonnements des supporters dans ses oreilles, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait seulement du brouhaha enthousiaste des étudiants au dehors, fêtant encore dans les rues et allées de Polis, la victoire des Grounders.

Elle enfila un des maillots de Lexa, sentant son odeur de jasmin, et se posa près d'une toile qu'elle avait laissé sciemment dans la chambre de sa copine. Elle commença à griffonner Lexa en mouvement avec un ballon à la main avant de s'arrêter et de déchirer la toile : elle avait déjà fait assez de peintures sur Lexa et le basket. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur la dernière création de Lexa en atelier cuisine : des pancakes à la myrtille. Elle sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de visualiser Lexa manipulant des ustensiles de cuisine, le regard fixé sur le four, son air concentré en mélangeant les pâtes et autres sucres…

Finalement, elle fit une série de 4 immense dessins qu'elle enroula dans un immense tube sur lequel elle marqua « Pour Lexa » avant de le glisser dans son dressing, juste au moment où elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte.

« Hey, tu es là … » soupira Lexa, visiblement éreintée

« Je t'attendais. Alors, cette victoire ? Dignement fêtée ? »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une finale par an… J'ai mangé l'équivalent de 4 repas d'un coup ! »

« Hm… Et on aimerait pas que tu prennes du poids n'est-ce pas… » minauda Clarke en s'approchant sensuellement de Lexa

« Effectivement. » sourit-elle en voyant exactement où voulait en venir la jolie blonde « Je devrais faire de l'exercice … Beaucoup d'exercices, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'en suis même certaine… On devrait même commencer tout de suite… »

Clarke fondit sur Lexa, la plaquant sur le lit « Tu aimes être au dessus hein ? » sourit Lexa

« Tu prendras le dessus un jour, promis ! »

* * *

Clarke imaginait très bien à présent ce qu'avait pu ressentir Lexa sur le pas de la porte de sa maison, à quelques secondes de rencontrer sa mère. A présent, c'était à son tour : à quelques mètres de la maison de Lexa, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait les mains moites et le souffle court : en gros, elle avait le trac.

Evidemment, Lexa s'en rendit compte et fit de son possible pour la détendre mais c'était peine perdue. Elle savait O combien Anya pouvait être difficile, surtout avec Clarke, mais elle imaginait que sa dernière victoire au championnat l'avait adoucit, ainsi que son jugement sur sa petite amie.

« Ca va aller … »

« Tu comprendras que, cette fois-ci, on ne dormira pas ici hein ? »

« De toute manière, il est fort peu probable qu'elle t'invite à rester ici. »

« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je suis là déjà ? »

« Pour nous. Pour que notre couple soit enfin crédible à ses yeux. »

« Tu sais que ça pourrait se retourner contre nous tout ça ? Elle pourrait nous retourner les cerveaux … »

Lexa gloussa avant de lui prendre la main « Allez, on ne fera peut-être pas de repas de famille tous les dimanches… »

« J'espère bien. »

Lexa toqua alors avant d'entrer et de voir débouler Tris du haut des escaliers « Lexaaaaaaa ! »

« Hey, hey tout doux ! »

« Félicitations pour ton match ! J'aurais adoré être là ! »

« Et moi donc. Mais l'école c'est l'école. »

« Salut Clarke ! »

« Salut. »

Clarke aimait Tris, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle que Lexa et elle s'étaient remises ensemble. Cette petite était certainement la seule alliée, avec Lexa, qu'elle aurait dans cette maison.

Puis arriva Lincoln, tout sourire, et Clarke se sentit un peu plus légère « Hey Clarke, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci. »

Ils se saluèrent solennellement avant que Lexa ne l'invite dans le salon « Anya n'est pas là ? »

« En cuisine. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna brièvement vers Clarke « Tu m'excuses… »

Clarke opina avant de voir Lexa disparaitre au détour d'un couloir, la laissant avec Tris et Lincoln.

« Tu pourrais venir dire bonjour au moins. » lança Lexa adossée au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés « Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a invité. »

« Je suis occupée. »

« Bien, laisse-moi prendre le relais pendant que tu vas saluer gentiment ton invitée, ma petite amie. »

Anya la fusilla du regard avant d'enlever son tablier, mais avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cuisine, Lexa lui prit la main « Je suis contente d'être là tu sais, avec Clarke. C'est important pour moi. Ne gâche pas tout. »

Anya soupira alors et lui passa devant. Quand elle rejoignit le salon, elle put entendre quelques rires venant de Tris, assise sur le bras du fauteuil où était assise Clarke.

« Tris, fauteuil. »

L'ado bondit alors pour s'asseoir gentiment sur le canapé, ce qui surprit Clarke. Cette dernière se leva et tendit sa main vers Anya « Salut… Enfin bonjour… Anya. »

La jeune femme la fixa de ses yeux perçants et attendit quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Clarke, avant de lui serrer finalement la main « Clarke. »

« Bien, après ces chaleureuses salutations… On peut passer à table ? Anya ? » lança Lincoln pour détendre l'atmosphère

Sa sœur ne répondit que par un hochement de tête avant que chacun ne prenne place : Anya et Lincoln en bout de table, Clarke et Lexa de chaque coté d'Anya et Tris à coté de Lexa. Clarke était surprise qu'Anya soit si douée en cuisine. Etait un trait caractéristique des Wood ?

« Anya, c'est délicieux, vraiment. »

« Merci. » répondit sobrement la jeune femme

« C'est un don de famille la cuisine ? En plus du basket ? » sourit Clarke

« Lexa n'a pris cette option que parce qu'il le fallait… J'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse quelque chose de plus… constructif. »

Lexa soupira « Mais dieu merci, c'était à moi de choisir. » sermonna-t-elle vers sa sœur « Et je suis plutôt douée en cuisine, Clarke peut en témoigner. »

« Et moi aussi. » sourit Tris « Je sais pas si elle t'a déjà fait ses cupcakes menthe chocolat, mais ils sont à tomber par terre ! »

« Ah non, je n'ais pas encore eu cette chance. » Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui ne manqua pas à Anya qui grimaça

« Anya, tu pourrais au moins effacer ce rictus déplaisant sur ton visage s'il te plait. Ecoute, on est venues ici pour aplanir les choses. J'aime Clarke, et tu as pu constater que ça n'avait aucune incidence sur mes capacités et mes résultats. A présent, que le championnat est fini, on pourrait passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant ? Je n'ais pas l'intention de rompre avec Clarke dans les mois ou années à venir, alors laisse tomber, prends-en ton parti et fais avec, car quoique tu en dises ou penses, elle finira par faire partie de la famille, comme moi, je ferais partie de la sienne. »

Clarke n'avait jamais entendu Lexa la défendre ainsi devant sa sœur, et elle était plutôt fière. En jetant un coup d'œil vers Lincoln, elle comprit que lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Lexa monter au créneau face à Anya.

« Nos parents… »

« Je t'en prie, ne mêle pas nos parents à ça, tu sais très bien qu'ils auraient aimé Clarke. »

Anya fronça son nez avant de se lever et partir dans la cuisine. Et alors que Lexa s'apprêta à se lever, Clarke l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne « Non, j'y vais. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre… Et puis, utilise du sel. »

« Du sel ? »

« Pour nettoyer les tâches de sang, c'est efficace. » sourit-elle avant de se lever et de rejoindre Anya dans la cuisine.

« Hey… Euh… Je… Je plaisantais pas quand je disais que c'était délicieux, merci. C'est quoi ton secret ? »

« Arsenic et mort-aux-rats. » lança sobrement la jeune femme qui commençait la vaisselle sans un regard pour la jolie blonde

« Ah… Délicieux… » ironisa Clarke « Tu sais… Je suis souvent d'accord avec Lexa mais… Ce qu'elle a dit, j'en suis pas si sûre. »

« Ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Sur vos parents. » Anya se crispa alors et se tourna vers elle « Je sais pas s'ils m'auraient apprécié. Je veux dire : je n'ais rien de spécial, je dessine c'est tout. Je ne suis ni sportive, ni intelligente plus qu'à la normale… Je suis banale. Et j'imagine que s'ils avaient été en vie, ils auraient peut-être préféré que je sois plus… exceptionnelle. Parce que je crois que pour une fille comme Lexa, il faut quelqu'un de son envergure. »

« Tu essaies la psychologie inversée avec moi ? De me dire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine pour que je te dise le contraire ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que… Qu'avec cette phrase, je sens tous les espoirs qu'elle met en moi, la foi qu'elle m'accorde. Je l'aime, et j'espère être un jour digne de cette confiance. J'aurais aimé connaitre vos parents, même si cela aurait produit un jugement négatif sur notre couple. »

Anya la fixa quelques secondes, sans un mot, et alors que Clarke faisait marche arrière, la jeune femme l'alpagua « C'est faux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nos parents t'auraient adoré, Lexa a raison. »

« … »

« Ils étaient libre d'esprit, ils auraient aimé l'idée que tu ne fasses pas partie du monde sportif. Tu te serais entendue avec notre père : il adorait dessiner… »

« Oh ? »

« Lexa ne t'en as pas parlé ? »

« Elle en parle très peu… Et j'ai jamais osé lui demander, de peur d'être trop curieuse et d'entamer un chemin glissant. »

« C'est honorable… et stupide. »

« Oui, tout à fait moi… » haussa des épaules Clarke

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as jamais pensé que Lexa désirait en parler mais qu'elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre de mettre ça sur le tapis ? Parler de ses défunts parents est un sujet qu'on aborde peu en général. »

« Je sais, je… Je pensais simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler avec moi. »

« Ca a toujours été un sujet difficile pour elle. C'est celle qui a le plus souffert de leur décès. »

« … »

Anya se tourna entièrement vers elle « Nos parents t'auraient adoré… Et c'est ce qui me rends si en colère. »

« Je… Je comprends pas. »

« Tout le monde t'aurait adoré dans la famille… Tu aurais fais partie intégrante de cette dernière. »

« Et… C'est un problème ? »

« Parce que Lexa grandit… Elle devient la jeune femme que notre mère aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Elle commence à prendre des décisions d'adulte, et les assumer, comme défendre ses choix sentimentaux. »

« Mais toi tu ne les approuves pas… »

« Pas tous. J'ai pris le relais de notre mère lorsque je l'ais prise sous mon aile pour le basket. J'ai fais office de mère de substitution pour elle. Voir qu'elle s'émancipe… c'est… »

« Douloureux. J'imagine que c'est ce que ressentent toutes les mères qui voient un jour leur enfant s'envoler du nid. »

« Lexa a fait un bon choix avec toi. Nos parents l'auraient approuvé. J'ai seulement du mal à me dire qu'elle a fait le bon choix si vite. Je pensais avoir le temps… »

« Alors… Fondamentalement, tu ne me détestes pas vraiment ? C'est juste l'idée que je représente ? A savoir être l'incarnation de l'évolution positive de Lexa ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

« Du coup… Tu veux plus me tuer, m'arracher les yeux à coup de fourchette ou m'empoisonner avec ton île flottante ? » irona Clarke

« Quoique tu puisses représenter comme menace, je ne sacrifierai jamais mon île flottante. »

« J'aime Lexa, vraiment. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Car si tu viens à la faire souffrir, je n'hésiterais pas, avec une fourchette ou autre chose… Crois-moi. »

« Oh mais je n'ais aucun doute là-dessus. »

Clarke lâcha un petit rire, soulagée, avant de proposer son aide pour dresser le dessert.

« Tu crois qu'elles sont en train de s'entretuer en silence ? » demanda Tris à table alors que les minutes passaient sans qu'un son ne sorte de la cuisine

« Connaissant Anya, elle en serait capable. » plaisanta Lincoln

« Je vais voir ! »

« Non, reste là Lex. »

« Mais… »

« Elles vont s'en sortir, crois-moi. » sourit-il

Et finalement quelques secondes plus tard, Anya et Clarke revinrent tout sourire le dessert en main. Le reste du repas se fit bien plus légèrement, à la grande surprise de Lexa qui vit même une certaine complicité entre Anya et Clarke.

Finalement la soirée se passa plus qu'idéalement, et même si les rapports entre Anya et Clarke étaient encore fébriles, Lexa avait noté une nette amélioration. Et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, Anya proposa même qu'elles restent dormir. Mais Lexa avait poliment refusé, préférant retourner dans l'intimité de sa chambre avec Clarke, mais promettant à sa sœur de revenir très bientôt.

« Soyez prudentes sur le retour. » assura Lincoln

« Promis. On vous appelle en arrivant. »

« Clarke, cette soirée était… enrichissante. » concéda Anya

« Effectivement. J'ai apprécié mieux te connaitre. »

« Pareillement. Prends soin de Lexa. »

« Je le ferais, promis. Je tiens vraiment à elle tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. »

« Je le sais. A présent, je le sais. »

Puis les jeunes filles reprirent la route, Lexa au volant et Clarke rêvassant en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux : la soirée avait été forte en émotion et assez rude pour les nerfs. Elle avait à cœur de convaincre Anya de sa bonne foi, et elle pensait avoir réussi.

« Tu rêves ? »

« J'apprécie seulement ce post-diner. Je pensais pas m'en sortir vivante mais me voilà ici, dans ta voiture, avec tous mes doigts et mes membres… Je suis heureuse. »

Lexa sourit alors « Oui, je suis heureuse. Y'a encore des progrès à faire, mais le diner s'est passé bien mieux que ce que je pensais. »

« Finalement, notre couple aura survécu à bien des difficultés, mais je dois bien avouer qu'Anya est celle dont je suis la plus fière ! »

« Nous sommes de la même fratrie, elle ne pouvait que tomber sous ton charme, tu as ce truc en plus … »

« Je t'aime, si tu savais… » confessa Clarke en se tournant vers sa petite amie

« Moi aussi… » répondit tout naturellement Lexa

Mais soudain, alors que la voiture passait au feu vert d'un carrefour, des phares déboulèrent sur la gauche, coté conducteur, et la seule chose que retinrent Lexa et Clarke fut les bruits de freinage intempestifs, la taule froissée et la voix de Clarke criant le nom de sa bien aimée avant que le chaos et le néant ne s'installe… Puis le silence… Un silence morbide.

 **TBC**


	13. Accident

**Hello mes ami(e)s !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? (au delà du précédent chapitre et épisode)**

 **Bon moi je vous le dis, j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec cette débauche, presque gratuite, de violence dans la série. Pourtant je suis pas une fillette mais là, j'me demande si tout ça sert vraiment au scénar... Jroth voulait une sorte de GoT futuriste, c'est gagné ... :/**

 **Bref, vous pensez bien que vos dernières reviews ont affolé ma boite mail. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment, c'est un mauvais moment à passer mais je vous promets que cette fic est encore remplie de fluff, de romantisme, de moments drôles. C'est juste pas pour maintenant.**

 **Sachez que la fic se compose de 28 chapitres terminés et qu'elle se divise en 2 parties. La première prend fin dans le prochain chapitre, puis on enchainera avec la deuxième partie avec une autre dynamique ! **

**Tenez bon, le voyage est encore long ! Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je vous remercie de me suivre, de me lire, de commenter (quand vous le pouvez), ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ais pas décroché du clexa après le 307.**

 **Sachez aussi que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle AU SQ (OUAT) mais que j'ai déjà en tête la prochaine Clexa (AU) et qu'il me tarde de vous la faire partager, d'ailleurs dans un moment, je ferais un petit sondage, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le titre ^^  
**

 **ps : Sur _sedgieTumblr_ , j'ai trouvé un fanart d'une Lexa en mode basketteuse qui fait des cochoncetés avec Clarke... Fanart que j'ai trouvé assez représentatif de ma fic :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Accident**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut littéralement éblouie par la lumière du jour. Elle plissa les yeux, incapable de bouger tant son corps lui semblait lourd et douloureux. Elle voulait bouger la tête mais sentit soudain quelque chose lui comprimer la gorge, comme si on lui avait enfoncé quelque chose au fond de la bouche. Paniquée, elle s'agita, vaquant frénétiquement ses yeux dans la pièce quand soudain une ombre passa au dessus d'elle, floue et rapide.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi, regarde-moi ! »

Elle sentit alors deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête fixer son attention sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Sa mère.

Elle se calma instantanément alors en écoutant la voix d'Abby « Ma chérie… Tu as un tube dans la gorge, tout va bien. Respire calmement, on va venir te l'enlever… Mais il faut que tu te calmes. »

Clarke cligna des yeux alors, en guise d'acceptation, avant de se détendre, même si la sensation de compression était désagréable. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ribambelle de médecins et infirmières se pressèrent autour de son lit.

« Bonjour Clarke. Je vais vous enlever votre tube. Une fois fait, n'essayez pas de parler. A 3, vous expirez fortement… 1…2 …3… »

La douleur et la sensation étaient plus que désagréables et lorsque sa gorge fut enfin libre, elle toussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle inhale alors une grande bouffée d'air.

« Clarke, faites juste des signes de tête. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

La jeune fille vaqua son regard dans la pièce : il n'y avait aucun doute, elle opina.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Clarke ferma soudain les yeux et des brides d'images lui revinrent en mémoire : la voiture, les phares, le crissement des pneus et…

Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de prononcer quelques mots, mais le médecin l'en empêcha « N'essayez pas. Dans un moment ça reviendra. »

Mais Clarke s'agita alors et plusieurs infirmières l'entourèrent pour la maintenir dans le lit « Du calme, du calme…. »

Abby semblait impuissante, trop crispée pour faire quoique se soit. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des patients et des blessures, mais c'était autre chose quand il s'agissait de la chair de sa chair.

Clarke sentit alors une pression sur son bras, puis ce dernier s'engourdir avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil forcé.

« Elle est trop agitée pour l'instant. » expliqua le médecin à Abby « Il lui faut du repos. »

Abby opina alors, avant de se rassoir, ne lâchant pas sa fille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade brune ne déboule dans la chambre « Abby ! »

« Chut, Raven. »

La jeune fille jeta un œil vers une Clarke assoupit « Comment… Les infirmières ont dit qu'elle s'était réveillée … »

« Oui, mais trop agitée, ils l'ont sédatée. »

Raven soupira de soulagement avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, posant sa main sur celle, glacée de son amie « J'ai tellement peur … » soupira-t-elle comme un aveu trop longtemps gardé « Elle a failli mourir… »

« Mais elle est là. Les médecins ont fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle est vivante et s'en sortira sans séquelles… Elle n'a qu'une entorse au poignet, une plaie à la tempe et des cervicales en vrac… Mais rien d'irréparable. »

Soudain, Raven perdit son sourire et regarda Clarke « Comment allons-nous lui dire… »

Abby soupira « Elle doit se reposer avant toute chose. »

« Mais elle finira par… »

« Raven. Je sais, mais pour l'instant, elle doit penser à elle. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils : elle savait que le chemin serait long et douloureux, et même si elle était heureuse de ce fait, elle n'imaginait ce que le réveil de Clarke provoquerait.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voir le sourire chaleureux de Raven au dessus d'elle « Hey Clarkie… »

La jolie blonde essaya de se mouvoir mais tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, comme s'il n'était qu'un immense bleu à lui tout seul. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle voyait encore trouble, et la seule source de chaleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était celle de la paume de Raven sur son avant-bras.

« Ra… Raven… » Clarke se surprit elle même en entendant sa voix cassée et à peine audible.

« Chut, chut… Repose toi. Ta mère va revenir, elle est partit se chercher un café. Elle va tellement s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là pour ton réveil… »

« Ex… Lex… »

Raven se crispa et tenta un sourire de façade « Hey, tout va bien ok. Tout va bien. »

Mais Clarke, même dans le coton, connaissait par cœur Raven. Elle le savait, elle mentait et ce qui lui était plus insupportable encore était de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas la force ni les moyens à ce moment précis pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Puis Abby revint et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa fille avait les yeux ouverts, elle eut du mal à ne pas se précipiter sur elle « Clarke… Ma chérie… »

Mais Clarke se défit, avec difficulté, des bras de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la bouche alors mais Abby la stoppa avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche « Clarke, tu as eu un accident de voiture. Un chauffard a grillé un carrefour. » La jeune fille se figea alors, les larmes aux yeux. Abby ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait le lui dire « Tu as un poignet abimé et une commotion, sans coté tes bleus et autres plaies… » Elle inspira alors « Lexa… » Clarke la fixa « Lexa est vivante. » Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux « Elle … Le chauffard a percuté votre voiture, coté chauffeur… » Clarke se redressa quelque peu, buvant les paroles de sa mère, attentivement « Elle … Elle a été blessée Clarke… Grièvement. »

Raven posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, attirant son regard « C'était y'a 3 jours Clarke. »

Trois jours … Clarke avait dormi 3 jours… Mais Lexa ?

Raven comprit alors au regard inquiet de la jolie blonde que cette dernière réclamait silencieusement des explications. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Abby avant de s'asseoir près de Clarke « Elle a été la plus touchée Clarkie… Elle… Elle est restée dans le coma les deux premiers jours. » Clarke commença à s'affoler, sa respiration s'accélérant « Elle s'est réveillée… Mais son épaule a morflé… Ils disent que c'est pas grave et qu'un déboitement d'épaule est facilement réparable mais… »

Clarke posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie et exerça une pression et l'invita à continuer « Son épaule c'est rien … Mais son genou, sa jambe… » sa lèvre trembla, son émotion difficilement dissimulable « Elle a été littéralement broyée sous l'impact. » Clarke se redressa un peu plus « Ils … Ils essaient de lui sauver la jambe Clarke, elle est au bloc en ce moment… Ca fait déjà 3heures. »

Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules de la jeune femme, elle n'avait plus en tête que l'envie de la voir, mais son corps le lui interdisait : dans du coton, elle était incapable de bouger. De plus, son mal de crâne s'intensifiait et comme si sa mère avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui apporta un cachet et un verre d'eau « Ils m'ont donné ça… Tu devais le prendre à ton réveil. »

Clarke rechigna mais bientôt la douleur au creux de ses tempes lui rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle prit les cachets mai garda en tête l'idée de Lexa se battant pour sa survie. Elle aurait tant aimé la trouver, la soutenir, juste la voir.

Puis elle repensa au crash et ces bruits chaotiques de taules froissées, de coups de freins, le paysage qui se renversa à l'image des tonneaux accumulés par la voiture.

« Rav… »

« Chut, chut, je suis là, pas besoin de parler. Si tu savais comme c'est relaxant de ne plus t'entendre. » essaya de sourire Raven.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait eu peur. Peur de perdre Clarke, sa sœur, sa moitié. Sa famille n'avait jamais été une vraie partie de plaisir, et elle n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Sa rencontre avec Clarke et la famille Griffin avait changé sa vie, littéralement. Depuis une dizaine d'années, elle considérait la jeune fille comme sa sœur et Jake et Abby comme ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait été aussi touchée que Clarke lors du décès de Jake, elle avait travaillé dur pour suivre Clarke à Polis… Et quand Abby l'appela 3 jours plus tôt pour lui dire que Clarke avait eu un accident de voiture, son sang se figea, sa tête bourdonna. En quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur de perdre une nouvelle fois sa famille.

Car elle aimait Clarke, d'un amour indéfectible. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle : faire le mur, mentir, voler … Si Clarke le lui avait demandé, elle aurait même été capable de tuer.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait si démunie que cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle se sentait incapable de rassurer Abby ou encore de la consoler, comme elle se sentait incapable d'aider Clarke maintenant.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit mais durant ces trois jours de coma, Raven n'avait fait que de rapides allers et retours entre la chambre de Lexa et celle de Clarke. Parfois, elle croisait Anya et Lincoln, l'air taciturne, inquiet et triste. Elle n'avait jamais osé leur parler, ne sachant absolument pas quoi leur dire. Alors elle attendait généralement qu'ils s'en aillent pour passer voir Lexa, et à chaque fois, son cœur ratait un battement : elle qui était si forte sur le terrain, semblait si faible allongée sur ce lit, le teint pâle, des perfusions partout …

Elle frissonnait alors au moment où Clarke se réveillerait et où elle devrait lui dire pour Lexa… Et finalement, ce jour était arrivé.

« Rav…en… »

« Hey… Ta mère est partie parler aux médecins, tu l'as connais, il faut qu'elle sache. » sourit-elle

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de dodeliner doucement « Lexa… » murmura-t-elle

« Elle va bien Clarke. »

Mais la jolie blonde la fusilla du regard « Vé… rité… »

Raven savait qu'elle profitait de l'absence de sa mère pour grappiller quelques infos sur l'état de Lexa. Evidemment, pour son bien-être, Raven était prêt à édulcorer les choses, mais Clarke savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ne réussissait jamais à lui mentir.

« Elle n'est pas bien. Sa jambe est abimée et son épaule mettra un moment avant de se remettre complètement. »

« Vivre ? »

« Oui, elle va vivre… Mais je sais pas si elle aimera vivre dans cet état. » Clarke fronça les sourcils, demandant implicitement plus d'informations « Ta mère va me tuer… » Mais Clarke, de son air inquiet, réussit à l'amadouer « Ok, ok : sa jambe s'est retrouvée écrasée sous la taule, l'autre bagnole a défoncé son coté. Les chirurgiens ont réussi a sauver sa jambe une fois… Là elle est au bloc… Clarke, elle va peut-être en ressortir avec une jambe en moins. »

Clarke frissonna alors : comment réagirait Lexa si c'était le cas ? La sportive verrait certainement sa carrière détruite… Non, ça ne pouvait être possible, pas Lexa, pas elle.

Et lorsqu'Abby revint, accompagnée d'une paire de médecins, ces derniers arrivèrent tout sourire, essayant d'être aussi rassurants qu'amicaux.

« Bien miss Griffin, nous allons faire une radio de votre poignet et cervicales. Comment va votre gorge ? » Clarke mina avec sa main un « moyen » « Ok, on va vous mettre dans une chaise. Vous avez plusieurs contusions et autres hématomes… Vous avez été chanceuse et c'est bien plus douloureux que grave finalement. »

Clarke pensa alors à Lexa et à la bataille qu'elle subissait en ce moment au bloc. Qu'il était injuste qu'elle soit coincée dans ce lit alors qu'elle aurait préféré être aux cotés de Lexa. Mais les examens s'enchainèrent et bientôt, elle revint dans sa chambre, exténuée, mais avec une consolation au moins : elle pouvait de nouveau parler. Pour la plus grande joie de Raven, et le désespoir d'Abby. Et, évidemment, la première chose qu'elle prononça …

« Je veux voir Lexa. »

Abby et Raven échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Raven ne soupire « Elle vient à peine de sortir du bloc… Elle est en salle de réveil, personne n'est autorisé à la voir pour l'instant, pas même Anya.

« Anya … »

La jeune fille imaginait qu'Anya avait passé ses nuits et ses jours à l'hôpital. Le téléphone d'Abby sonna, cette dernière s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle est passée me voir ? »

« … »

« Oh… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi… Je crois qu'elle a peur pour Lexa, comme jamais elle a eu peur auparavant. Elle est sûrement pas habituée… »

« Je pensais que… »

« Hey, Lexa est sortie du bloc… Ca ne peut qu'aller mieux… »

« Si tu le dis… J'aimerais la voir, dès que ça sera possible. »

« Je le dirais à Anya, dès que je la verrais. » s'assura Raven, même si l'idée d'aller parler à la jeune femme l'effrayait quelque peu.

* * *

Et l'occasion se présenta quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'état de Clarke s'améliorait et que, de son coté, Lexa était revenue saine et sauve, avec ses deux jambes. Raven regardait par la vitre de la chambre de Lexa, cette dernière était harnachée à des tubes et fils partout, lorsque Lincoln et Anya sortirent de l'ascenseur.

Elle se figea, prête à s'enfuir, avant qu'Anya ne la fixe, incrédule « Vous êtes ? »

Raven fut surprise qu'Anya ne la reconnaisse même pas « Je… Raven. La meilleure amie de Clarke. » A l'entente de ce prénom, Anya fronça les sourcils, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Raven enchaina « Elle va mieux. Les examens n'ont pas révélés de problèmes… Enfin pas insurmontables. »

« Tant mieux. » lança avec un détachement certain la jeune femme

« Elle aimerait voir Lexa. »

« Hors de question. » argua Anya « Elle n'a pas besoin de la voir, pas maintenant… Pas comme ça. »

« Elle en a besoin… »

« Mais pas Lexa. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que Clarke n'a rien alors qu'elle… » Anya serra les poings et la mâchoire, et c'est Lincoln qui prit alors la parole, essayant de tempérer les choses :

« Raven, c'est gentil mais… Pour l'instant, on veut juste qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne pense qu'à sa guérison, qui risque d'être aussi longue que douloureuse. »

« Je comprends… Mais … Il est pas question de couper les ponts hein ? »

« Bien sur que non, et nous nous inquiétons aussi de la santé de Clarke, mais… Lexa est notre petite sœur. »

« Je… Ok, mais je dis quoi à Clarke ? »

« Dis-lui que ce n'est pas le moment… Pas maintenant… »

Sur ces paroles, Anya et Lincoln entrèrent dans la chambre, laissant Raven seule. Quand cette dernière revint dans la chambre de Clarke, cette dernière regardait son visage, pour la énième fois, dans le miroir, détaillant ses blessures. Sa mère lui avait dit que les vitres de la voiture avaient explosé et qu'elle avait reçu des débris sur son visage, notamment près des yeux. Elle avait eu peur de perdre la vue… Au lieu de cela, elle avait une énorme et profonde blessure au coin de son œil gauche, qui laisserait une cicatrice indélébile.

« Hey, tu vas user le miroir à force de te regarder dedans. » sourit Raven

« Alors, tu as vu Anya ? »

« … »

« Raven ? »

« Elle… Elle pense que, pour l'instant, il serait préférable de laisser Lexa se remettre. »

« Elle refuse. »

« Non, elle… Elle préfère simplement attendre. »

« Ouais, elle refuse… » grinça Clarke « Je pourrais aller la voir quand ils ne sont pas là… »

« Tu joues avec le feu… Si jamais Anya te surprend, tu serais grillée… Puis, elle peut demander aux infirmières de surveiller les lieux… »

« Ouais… »

« Patiente un peu. Et puis tu connais Lexa, elle ne voudra peut-être pas que tu la vois ainsi. »

Clarke soupira alors… Elle devrait patienter, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Elle devrait rester encore quelques semaines à l'hôpital.

* * *

Une semaine passa alors sans que Clarke ne puisse voir Lexa. Une semaine qu'elle imaginait le pire comme le meilleur, qu'elle espérait que tout aille bien, qu'elle rêvait même de Lexa. Et finalement, c'est Raven qui, la voyant littéralement dépérir, entra un jour dans sa chambre, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

« Rav' ? »

« On va faire un tour ! »

« Ou ça ? »

« Tu verras ! Allez monte ! »

Clarke n'eut pas vraiment le choix et, avec l'aide de Raven, elle grimpa dans le fauteuil et Raven roula au travers des couloirs, prenant même un ascenseur, jusqu'à arriver à un couloir, puis s'arrêtant devant une porte. »

« Ils sont partis ya 30 minutes… On a de la marge. » sourit Raven avant d'ouvrir la porte « Je vous laisse. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de se laisser pousser par Raven près d'un lit. Sa respiration s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle aperçut Lexa, allongée, le visage tuméfié de plusieurs bleus et coupures.

« Lexa ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Clarke « Clarkie… » La jolie blonde sourit alors et essaya de s'approcher avec une seule main « Non, reste-là. »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« J'ai mal… Les médecins disent que c'est bon signe si je ressens la douleur, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu. »

« Lexa, je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'y ais pour rien. C'est pas toi qui était au volant et c'est pas toi qui a grillé la priorité. Il faut croire que c'est un truc de famille ça … »

« Lexa, tu es vivante. »

« Mais dans quel état… Les médecins se montrent positifs mais je sais… Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et que je ne serais plus jamais pareille… »

« Lex. Tu es vivante, tu vivras de nombreuses années encore… »

« Tu sais, ils disent rien mais je sais : je ne pourrais plus jouer au basket au moins un an… »

« Mais tu reprendras, et tu seras encore meilleure. Dis-toi que tu es vivante déjà. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… » soupira-t-elle, donnant un léger sourire à Lexa

« J'ai eu peur pour toi aussi. Anya ne voulait rien me dire… Mais je pense surtout qu'elle n'en savait rien. »

« A vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas que je vienne te voir … Ca fait des jours et des jours que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. »

« Tu sors bientôt ? »

« J'ai entendu parler d'une semaine encore… Et toi ? »

« Je suis certainement coincée ici pour un mois … Je vais louper la remise des diplômes… »

« Des diplômes et des coupes, tu en auras plein d'autres. » sourit Clarke

Elle tenta alors de s'approcher, tirant sur son poignet douloureux « Clarke… »

« Lex… Laisse-moi faire… S'il te plait. »

Clarke se hissa avec difficulté hors de son fauteuil et s'agrippa au lit avant d'effectuer quelques micro pas. Elle s'assit alors au bord du lit et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de la forme énorme se trouvant sous le drap. Devant le regard interrogateur de sa petite amie, Lexa se vit obliger de s'expliquer « C'est un cerceau. J'ai des tiges dans les jambes… Qui sont reliés par un arceau en métal. »

« Wow… Et… Tu vas garder ça ? »

« Non, c'est pour garder mes os en place… »

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Oui… Mais on s'y fait. »

Clarke se glissa doucement vers Lexa et posa sa main sur la sienne. Dieu que sa présence et sa peau lui avait manqué. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts et Clarke put sentir la peau diaphane et moite de sa petite amie « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… »

« Quand j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles à Anya, elle n'a jamais répondu. Je me suis imaginée tout et n'importe quoi avant que Lincoln me confirme que tu étais vivante. »

Clarke se pencha alors et frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de reculer « C'est … C'est ok ? »

« C'est toujours ok pour ça. » sourit Lexa qui combla alors les derniers millimètres dans un doux baiser. Elle gémit doucement contre ses lèvres avant que Clarke ne recule quelque peu « Je t'aime Lexa… »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Soudain, Raven surgit en trombe « Alerte rouge, Anya et Lincoln reviennent ! Vite Clarke ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas attendre de sortir d'ici avant de vous monter dessus ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa en lui murmurant un « A plus tard » avant que Raven ne l'aide avec vigueur à rejoindre son fauteuil puis en la poussant si vite que Clarke eut à peine le temps d'envoyer un dernier sourire vers Lexa.

Une fois seule, cette dernière soupira d'aise : malgré sa condition, la visite de Clarke lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle était aussi soulagée de la savoir vivante, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie naquit : Clarke n'avait quasiment rien, mis à part cette blessure au visage qui la parerait certainement d'une belle cicatrice au coin de l'œil mais qui serait, certainement, amenuisée par une chirurgie esthétique efficace.

Alors qu'elle… Elle avait sa jambe enfermée dans ce cerclage métallique horrible et douloureux. Elle aurait des cicatrices et certainement des séquelles à vie… Peut-être même… Non, elle n'osait même pas y penser. Perdre la seule chose qu'elle savait faire dans sa vie serait impensable pour elle…

Et lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Anya et Lincoln, Lexa ne put que sourire, imaginant Raven poussant Clarke à toute vitesse dans les couloirs pour se planquer d'Anya.

« Tu as le sourire, c'est déjà un mieux. » lança Lincoln en déposant sur sa table de chevet un paquet de chocolats « Tes préférés. »

« Merci. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal. »

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un. » lança Anya et avant même que la jeune fille ne proteste, sa sœur était déjà dehors.

« Elle se sent impuissante. » expliqua Lincoln « Et tu sais à quel point elle déteste ça. Dès qu'elle peut faire quelque chose, elle el fait, ça lui donne l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret. »

« Ouais, je comprends … » sourit Lexa « J'ai vu Clarke. » confessa-t-elle à Lincoln, en sachant qu'il ne la trahirait pas

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien, relativement… »

« Hey, tu finiras par sortir d'ici et la retrouver dans des circonstances plus favorables."

Et alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec Anya suivit de trois docteurs, à l'air morne et taciturne. Lexa fronça les sourcils, frissonna en voyant sa sœur, tête baissée.

« Miss Wood, comment vous sent… »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » coupa-t-elle sentant une certaine tension montée dans la pièce. Les docteurs se regardèrent avant que l'un deux ne s'avance.

« Miss Wood… »

* * *

« La vache, j'ai cru qu'on allait se faire choper ! Ca aurait été une bonne excuse pour Anya de nous fracasser en sachant qu'on est déjà dans un hôpital. »

Mais Clarke avait le sourire aux lèvres, la tête dans les nuages, heureuse avant tout d'avoir vu Lexa vivante « La Terre appelle Clarke… Clarke ? »

« Hm, pardon… Je… Je suis fatiguée. »

« Ouais, on va dire ça. Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Allez, faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Et encore, j'en peux plus de cette odeur d'éther. »

Raven attrapa avec vigueur le fauteuil et poussa Clarke, dans un concert de rires des deux jeunes filles, dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital sous un soleil radieux et une luminosité presque trop violente pour les yeux fatigués de Clarke.

« Ok, suis pour qu'on garde ce fauteuil ! On pourrait faire des choses tellement drôles dans les couloirs des dortoirs. »

« Oh oui j'imagine. » s'amusa Clarke en sachant pertinemment toutes les bêtises que pourrait initier Raven avec ce _jouet_.

« Alors… On fait quoi ? »

« Tu me pousses et je me plains, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? » ironisa Clarke « J'ai tellement hâte de sortir de cet enfer. Heureusement que l'année est quasi finie… »

« Avec un peu de chance, tu sortiras pour les vacances cet été. »

« Je l'espère, on a prévu de se faire un road trip vers la côte ouest. »

« _On_ ? Oh … Tu penses sincèrement que Lexa sera sortie et en forme pour un road trip ? »

« Je l'espère, non je le veux. »

« On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la v… Hey, c'est pas Lincoln là ? »

Clarke suivit la main de Raven montrant un homme parlant avec un médecin. Ce qui interpela la jeune fille fut l'air grave et sombre qu'arborait le frère de Lexa.

« Ok, mission espionnage. Toi tu restes là. »

« Raven attends ! C'est une conversation privée. »

« Hey, écoute, si on va pas à la source, personne ne te dira comment elle va, pas même elle. »

« Raven… » Ok, si je juge que c'est pas important, je lâche l'affaire. »

Sur ce, elle poussa Clarke derrière un arbre, avant de se faufiler non loin de Lincoln, derrière un buisson. Clarke oscillait entre rire et désespoir, mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et bientôt elle fut tout aussi avide d'informations que Raven elle-même. Elle vit les deux hommes discuter une dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer. Quelques instants plus tard, Raven revint, le teint blafard.

« Ray ! Alors…. Raven ? » La joli latino se laissa tomber sur le banc, près de Clarke et regarda à l'horizon « Raven, parle-moi ! » s'énerva la jeune fille

« Clarke... Ecoute… »

« Dis-moi ! »

Raven la fixa alors, les larmes aux yeux « Lexa … Ca va pas. »

* * *

Raven fixait toujours Clarke, essayant de trouver les mots justes, les bons gestes. Clarke ne tenait plus : la gêne et la tristesse de son amie ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Raven… Je t'en prie… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose de plus grave ? Rahhh non, non, non, je devrais même pas être au courant ! » s'agaça-t-elle

Puis le téléphone de Raven sonna alors « C'est ta mère, elle se demande ou on est. »

« Raven… »

Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune fille poussa le fauteuil en silence jusqu'à revenir vers la chambre où Raven et Clarke eurent la surprise de voir Lincoln et Anya discuter avec Abby. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'avancer. Lorsque les Wood les virent, ils saluèrent Abby avant de s'éloigner, passant à coté de Raven et Clarke sans même un regard.

« Maman ? »

« Venez les filles… »

Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra dans sa poitrine : elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de grave…

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Lincoln et Anya sont venus me dire qu'il était inutile que tu essaies de voir Lexa. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle et elle refuse de voir qui que se soit, y compris sa sœur ou son frère. D'ailleurs… Elle va quitter cet hôpital pour se rendre près de Boston. »

« Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Les médecins et chirurgiens se sont concertés : malgré tous leurs efforts … Lexa restera handicapée à vie. »

Cette nouvelle assomma littéralement Clarke qui resta d'abord muette, avant de se tourner vers Raven, tête baissée « C'est ça … C'est ce que tu voulais me dire… »

« Clarke je suis désolée… »

« Mais… C'est sûr au moins ? Je veux dire, il y a peut-être autre chose à faire ? »

« Ils ont tout tenté. Elle va être appareillée durant des mois… Marcher avec une canne certainement… Peut-être qu'un jour, elle marchera sans aide, mais… »

« Sa carrière dans le basket est finie… » soupira Clarke comme un constat alarmant « Mon Dieu… Elle… Elle doit être dévastée. »

« Clarke, elle refuse de voir quiconque. C'est compliqué pour elle. Elle va être transportée dans une clinique spécialisée dans les appareillages. Elle y apprendra à vivre avec, à évoluer avec, à l'entretenir et prendre soin d'elle. C'est tout un changement de vie qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne, comme un enfant qui fait ses premiers pas. »

« Je vais la voir ! »

« Non, elle ne veut voir personne pour l'instant. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. »

« Mais elle va avoir besoin de soutien, de moi ! »

« Elle en demandera alors… Mais si tu y vas maintenant, elle risque de dire ou faire des choses qui dépasseront sa pensée, simplement parce qu'elle est encore chamboulée. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Clarke serra les poings, autant que la douleur le lui permettait : pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressorte avec seulement un poignet cassé, une cicatrice au visage, des bleus et autres petites coupures … Tandis que Lexa… Avait tout perdu : elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au basket, sa seule véritable passion, la chose pour laquelle elle était douée.

Elle n'imaginait pas quand quel état d'esprit elle devait se trouver en ce moment, seule dans sa chambre, à ruminer sa peine, colère et frustration. Refuser de voir quiconque était bien là un moyen pour la jeune fille de se protéger pour ne pas paraitre affectée par la nouvelle, mais personne n'était dupe, et encore moins Clarke. Lexa était la reine pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais cette fois-ci, Clarke savait que les choses étaient tout autre : à présent, il s'agissait d'une chose qui tenait à cœur à la jeune fille qui avait fait sa réputation sur ses exploits sportifs.

Elle devait aller la voir, elle devait lui parler, la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle serait là près d'elle, comme toujours, pour la soutenir, l'aider, l'aimer. Oui, il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout cela.

 **TBC**


	14. Un choix

**Vous savez que je vous aime, hein, vous le savez ? Bien !**

 **Ne l'oubliez pas à la fin de ce chapitre surtout XD **

**Ce chapitre marque donc la fin de la première partie de cette fic. La deuxième comportera exactement le même nombre de chapitres : 14.**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla et place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY (or not)**

* * *

 **Un choix**

Clarke avait supplié sa mère de lui donner des nouvelles, même infimes, sur Lexa durant les trois jours suivants, notamment sur le jour du départ de Lexa pour la clinique de Boston.

Finalement, après l'avoir littéralement harcelée, Abby consentit à grappiller quelques infos et annonça que Lexa devait être transférée dans 2 jours.

Et c'est avec la complicité de Raven, encore une fois, que Clarke s'échappa de sa chambre un soir, juste avant la fermeture des visites. Abby était partie, les deux jeunes filles étaient seules et Raven s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de Lexa.

Elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs alors et arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille :

« Non attends… Et si elle dormait ? »

« Fallait y penser plus tôt. Et puis il est à peine 19h. Allez, dépêche toi sinon je ne pourrais jamais te ramener avant qu'on me foute dehors ! » Sur ce, Raven ouvrit la porte et poussa Clarke à l'intérieur sans cérémonie « Bon je vous laisse, envoi-moi un message quand vous avez fini ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Clarke déglutit difficilement : la pièce était dans le noir, seules les veilleuses et la lune donnèrent quelques touches de lumières.

« Lexa ? »

Elle était là, dans son lit, Clarke pouvait distinguer la forme de son corps sous les draps, y compris l'immense cerclage métallique de sa jambe gauche. Clarke s'approcha doucement, faisant difficilement avancer son fauteuil jusqu'au bord du lit, jusqu'à toucher de sa main celle de Lexa.

La jeune fille ne bougea pourtant pas « Lexa … C'est moi, Clarke… » Elle soupira alors « Je… Je sais… Pour toi. »

Soudain, Lexa tourna sa tête vers elle et Clarke fut frappée par la noirceur de son regard, mais aussi le néant qui y régnait. D'habitude, elle avait cette petite flamme d'espoir, de force et d'amour qui l'animait, mais ce soir, elle n'avait plus rien.

« J'avais dis que je ne voulais voir personne… » maugréa-t-elle

« Je sais mais… J'avais envie de te voir. »

« Mais pas moi. »

« Lexa … »

« Laisse-moi seule Clarke. »

Son ton sec fit frissonner Clarke, mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Alors, à la force de ses bras, elle se hissa sur le lit, avant que Lexa ne la fusille du regard.

« Clarke… »

« Lexa, parle-moi. Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu peux tout dire et faire… Je ne suis pas dupe, je te connais, on est pareil. » sourit-elle

Mais cette phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Lexa se défit vigoureusement de la main de Clarke « Tu ne sais rien ! Tu dis me connaitre, mais tu as tort. La preuve, tu es ici… Tu n'as rien compris. »

« Si. Si, j'ai compris que tu venais de perdre quelque chose d'important dans ta vie… »

« Non, je n'ais pas perdu quelque chose de ma vie… J'ai perdu ma vie. J'ai tout perdu, le basket était toute ma vie, et je ne pourrais plus jamais y jouer, pas professionnellement parlant en tout cas. »

« Lexa… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Toi, tu n'as rien perdu. »

« … »

« Si on t'avait dit que tu ne pourrais plus tenir un pinceau ou un crayon, quelle aurait été ta réaction ? »

Clarke baissa le regard alors avant de la fixer de nouveau « J'aurais trouvé une autre raison de vivre et de me lever le matin. »

Lexa laissa échapper un gloussement ironique « C'est si facile pour toi… »

« Ca peut l'être pour toi aussi ! Evidemment, pas maintenant, pas ce soir mais… Ne repousse pas les gens qui peuvent t'aider, qui sont là pour ça. Lexa ? je suis là moi, je n'ais pas l'intention de te laisse tomber parce que tu ne seras plus basketteuse. Je t'aime toi, pas la sportive. Peu importe ce que tu feras plus tard, je t'aimerais toujours toi. »

Clarke pensait avoir enfin touché Lexa lorsque cette dernière baissa la tête mais lorsqu'elle vit une larme rouler sur sa joue, elle fronça les sourcils. Lexa la fixa d'un air méchant et se pencha doucement vers elle « Mais moi, crois-tu que je m'aime ainsi … »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée une nouvelle fois par sa petite amie « Je n'ais plus aucune raison de m'accrocher… »

« Te souviens-tu que tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais plus passer le basket avant moi ? Que tu pourrais jauger avec égalité entre les deux. Mais là, tu fais clairement passer autre chose avant moi… Moi je suis là, je m'offre à toi, entièrement : je serais là pour t'aider dans ta rééducation, pour panser tes blessures, pour t'encourager, tous les jours que dieu fait. »

« Mais qui te dit que j'aurais besoin de ton aide ? Je n'ais pas envie d'être assistée, n'être qu'une handicapée… »

« Tu n'es pas handicapée Lexa, tu es en convalescence et je crois assez en toi pour t'aimer et savoir que tu seras au-delà de tout ça. »

Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler alors et Clarke la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, n'étant présente qu'en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle fut presque rassurée quand Lexa ne la repoussa pas. Elle s'approcha alors et déposa un doux baiser au gout salé sur sa joue « Je suis là Lexa… Toujours. »

Entre quelques sanglots trop longtemps retenus, Lexa la fixa et déposa à son tour, sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci, un tendre baiser. Clarke lui caressa la joue avant de sourire « T'es vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, tu sais… »

Et c'est bien la première fois en plusieurs jours que Clarke put entendre le son cristallin de son rire, qui résonnait en elle comme le plus beau des échos.

Raven entra alors dans la pièce « Clarke… Faut y aller. »

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent alors et Clarke retourna dans son fauteuil, aidée par Raven. Avant que cette dernière ne la reconduise à sa chambre, Clarke stoppa le fauteuil et se tourna vers Lexa « Je t'aime. »

Et Lexa de répondre « Moi aussi. » avant que Clarke ne disparaisse et ne la laisse avec sa solitude. Puis le sourire qu'avait fait naitre la jolie blonde sur les lèvres de Lexa, disparut subitement à mesure que la réalité s'engouffrait en elle. Elle s'allongea de nouveau, son regard ne fixant que la forme gigantesque sous ses draps… Et les larmes se remirent à couler, mais cette fois-ci, Clarke n'était plus là pour les essuyer.

* * *

« Alors, ça a donné quoi ? »

« Ca va être compliqué… » lâcha Clarke entre inquiétude et fatigue « Elle va avoir besoin d'aide et elle va être loin pour des semaines, peut-être des mois… »

« Dans 2 semaines les cours sont finis, tu auras près de 3 mois… On pourra toujours faire un road trip dans les environs de Boston cet été. »

Clarke lui sourit péniblement « Merci. »

« Aucun souci. Allez, je file, au jeu du chat et de la souris avec le vigile, j'ai deux points d'avance ! Je reviens demain. »

Puis Clarke soupira bruyamment avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait effacer de son esprit le regard froid et dur de sa petite amie. Elle l'avait rarement vu avec une telle intensité, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble…

Elle frissonna alors, mais était déterminée à aller de l'avant, aider Lexa, lui donner tout ce qu'il faudrait.

* * *

Et le hasard fit que le jour de la sortie de Clarke fut aussi celui du transfert de Lexa à Boston. La jeune fille avait tenu à dire au revoir à Lexa, aux portes de l'ambulance. Et quand le brancard arriva, Clarke fit de son mieux pour garder le sourire.

« Hey … Alors on part en voyage huh… »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça… » répondit assez tristement Lexa

« Hey, tout se passera bien. Tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse… Enfin, mis à part ta sœur. Tout ira bien, je le sens, je le sais. »

« Si je pouvais avoir un quart de ton optimisme… »

« Je suis là pour ça. Je le serais toujours. »

Clarke s'approcha et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime ». Puis les ambulanciers la montèrent dans le véhicule, Clarke ne la lâchant pas une fois du regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anya, Lincoln et Tris sortirent à leur tour. Et si ces deux derniers n'hésitèrent pas un instant avant de prendre Clarke dans leurs bras, quand vint le tour d'Anya, Clarke se tendit. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été compliqués, même si une amélioration avait été en vue juste avant l'accident, mais elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle.

Et quand la jeune femme se posta devant elle, un regard froid et dur la dévisageant, Clarke eut du mal à garder ses yeux levés. Soudain, elle sentit les mains d'Anya sur ses épaules qui l'attirèrent à elle. Clarke n'en revenait pas et ne fit aucune effusion superflue. Elle le savait, Anya avait du mal à cacher ses émotions face aux derniers événements : elle avait été l'entraineur de Lexa durant des années, et à présent, aucune des deux ne pourrait poursuivre le rêve de l'autre. A une échelle moins importante, Anya était, elle aussi, touchée par cet accident.

« Merci. » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche d'Anya, et c'était amplement suffisant pour Clarke qui ne répondit que par une étreinte plus forte avant de la laisser s'en aller, la fratrie montant dans une voiture qui suivit l'ambulance.

« Wow… Je sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant là. » ironisa Raven

Clarke ne répliqua que par un sourire triste « On va y aller… »

Abby amena la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée et les deux jeunes filles montèrent dedans. Avec surprise, Clark constata que sa mère l'amenait à Polis.

« Y'a quasiment plus cours… » grogna la jeune fille en espérant que sa mère n'avait pas dans l'idée de lui faire finir l'année

« On va juste récupérer vos derniers cartons. De plus, la voiture de Raven est encore à Polis. »

« Les derniers cartons ? Parce que vous avez commencé sans moi ?! »

« Excuse-nous mais on ne savait pas encore quand tu sortirais, et j'avais pas l'intention de faire ça au dernier moment. »

« Mais… Mes toiles, mes ustensiles… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout rangé… Tout est entreposé dans la maison. » rassura Abby « Il nous manque quelques cartons c'est tout. »

« Est-ce qu'on reviendra pour la cérémonie des diplômes ? »

« Clarke, tu n'auras ton diplôme que dans 4 ans… »

« Ouais mais selon Polis, on devrait… »

« Clarke, dans un mois tu ne seras pas là. » sourit Raven

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, souviens-toi… Boston. »

Clarke lui sourit alors et lui prit la main « Merci. »

* * *

Polis s'éloignait doucement de son champ de vision… Derrière la vitre de la voiture de Raven, tout un pan de sa vie disparaissait, du moins pour quelques mois. Dans trois mois, elles reviendraient à Polis, reprendraient leurs études et leur deuxième année. Au final, elle avait décidé de passer ces trois mois d'été à Boston et ses environs, juste pour rester auprès de Lexa. Raven, qui n'avait pas franchement de plan, accepta de l'accompagner.

Alors quand elles rentrèrent chez elles, qu'elles défirent quelques sacs et cartons, se fut pour en refaire quelques uns juste derrière. Elles avaient décidé de dormir dans une auberge, et elles s'étaient faites un itinéraire sympa pour, qu'entre chaque visite à la clinique, elles puissent aussi profiter des choses que pouvaient offrir Boston et ses environs.

Alors, la semaine suivante, et après d'intenses échanges de messages entre Lexa et Clarke, elles reprirent la route, le jour de la remise des diplômes des dernières années. Abby n'avait rien pu empêcher tant Clarke était déterminée.

Alors elles partirent avec conviction et espoir sur les routes menant à Boston. Sur le chemin, Clarke resta silencieuse en grande partie : elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait à Boston, notamment avec Lexa.

* * *

« Ok, ta chambre est plus grande que la mienne ! » lança Clarke en entrant dans la chambre de Lexa « Et t'as un lit presque king size … Dis-moi que la bouffe est potable ici et je prends une chambre aussi ! »

Lexa lui sourit alors. Avec Anya et Lincoln, elle ne recevait quasiment pas d'autres visites. Les filles de son équipe lui avaient bien envoyé des dizaines de cartes, ballons et peluches, qui ornaient à présent sa chambre, mais aucune n'était venue la voir, Lexa avait refusé.

Seule Clarke et Raven avaient été autorisées à venir la rejoindre à Boston. Et si Raven avait décidé de passer la journée à vagabonder dans Boston, Clarke avait préféré rester avec Lexa.

« Pourquoi Raven n'est pas là ? »

« Oh elle fait du tourisme en ville. »

« Et toi non ? »

« Je préfère venir te voir. » sourit la jeune fille

« Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton temps à venir ici tous les jours tu sais … »

« Je suis venue à Boston essentiellement pour toi, je me fiche bien de la ville, c'est toi qui m'intéresse. »

Mais Lexa ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, depuis son arrivée ici, elle était un mystère pour tous : elle ne parlait ou n'interagissait avec personne sauf lorsque le corps médical lui posait des questions. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même et si Anya ou Clarke ne venaient pas la voir parfois, elle pourrait passer ses journées à ne pas parler.

Clarke n'était pas dupe : elle savait que le moral de Lexa était au plus bas. Elle tentait pourtant d'initier la conversation sur son quotidien à la clinique, ses exercices à faire… Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Lexa se renfermait.

Elle détestait cet endroit, et le pourquoi du comment elle s'y était retrouvée. Elle se détestait aussi, regardant à peine sa jambe, qu'elle cachait quand elle le pouvait. Clarke se sentait impuissante et pourtant, elle donnait toute son énergie et tout son temps pour elle.

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées, trois semaines avec une certaine routine installée.

« Hey, j'ai amené un jeu de cartes, on se fait un poker ? La perdante fait l'amour à l'autre ? » Lexa se raidit alors et détourna le regard pour le reporter vers l'extérieur « Hey, c'était de l'humour… Ok, pas le meilleur mais… »

Et alors qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule, Lexa s'en débarrassa vigoureusement « Arrête. »

Clarke se figea et fronça les sourcils : depuis le temps, elle avait appris à faire avec les sauts d'humeur de sa petite amie car plus les jours passaient et moins Lexa avait de patience. Aucune amélioration n'était visible sur sa jambe et dans un mois elle devait enlever son cerclage métallique pour un appareillage plus petit et fonctionnel.

Raven avait dit à Clarke d'alléger ses visites pour lui laisser le temps, et c'est ce qu'elle fit : au lieu de venir presque tous les jours, elle se borna à ne lui rendre visite tous les trois ou quatre jours, mais à chaque visite, elle constatait avec tristesse que Lexa n'était plus la même.

Evidemment, cela n'enlevait à rien son amour pour elle, mais il lui semblait plus difficile encore le chemin vers la plénitude pour elles.

« Miss Wood, comment allez-vous ? Clarke, ravi de vous revoir. »

« Hey, Dr. Simons. Je vous laisse… »

« Non, vous pouvez rester. Lexa… »

La jolie brune grimaça avant de se redresser « Je vais bien. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je… Je vous recommande le Dr Davidson. »

« Le psy ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous traversez une période difficile, pour vous, votre entourage. Il est parfois compliqué de tout gérer et… »

« Je ne suis pas folle ! » argua la jeune fille

« Ok, je vais vous laisser… » lança soudainement Clarke, totalement gênée par l'entretien. Mais à peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle entendit Lexa crier aux oreilles du médecin. D'un coté, elle souriait de voir que sa petite amie n'avait pas perdu sa fougue passée, mais d'un autre, accepter de voir un psy revenait à accepter qu'on admettait avoir besoin d'aide.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et que le médecin croisa Clarke, il sourit :

« Clarke… »

« Elle va si mal que ça ? »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je… Bah… Elle semble aller bien mais… Enfin, j'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression de … De la perdre. »

« Ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment est pénible pour elle : changement d'habitudes, d'environnement, de quotidien. Elle ne fera plus de basket en professionnel, ne réalisera pas son rêve … Je crois qu'elle prend conscience de tout cela et ça la chagrine. »

« J'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux… »

« Et c'est déjà beaucoup mais… Elle a besoin d'être accompagnée par des spécialistes. »

« Moi qui me sentais déjà inutile… »

« Je sais que c'est compliqué… Mais soyez heureuse car à coté de ce qu'elle fait vivre à sa sœur et son frère lorsqu'ils viennent lui rendre visite, estimez vous chanceuse de pouvoir rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. »

« … »

« Soyez patiente, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

Clarke opina avant de revenir dans la chambre et de constater que Lexa essuyait quelques larmes sur sa joue. Sans réfléchir, elle monta sur le lit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui sanglota de plus belle.

« Lex, je suis là… Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour nous. »

Lexa le savait, mais les choses étaient bien trop compliquées pour elle… Et les semaines, et mois qui suivirent lui confirmerait que ce combat, elle ne pourrait le mener que seule, avec elle-même.

* * *

L'été se terminait doucement. Dans deux semaines, Raven et Clarke reprendraient le chemin de Polis pour une nouvelle année, et Lexa entamait une nouvelle rééducation avec son nouvel appareillage.

Raven n'avait pu que constater la déchéance de son amie, qui s'éreintait à rendre le quotidien de Lexa plus joyeux au détriment de sa propre vie. Clarke dépérissait, faisant des efforts surhumains pour tenir aux cotés de Lexa. Raven fulminait : elle était en colère non seulement après elle pour ne pas jouer le rôle de la sœur protectrice, mais aussi contre Clarke qui ne voyait pas que ses efforts étaient vains, et surtout envers Lexa qui pompait littéralement toute l'énergie de sa petite amie.

Alors, un matin alors que Clarke dormait encore profondément, Raven tenta un coup de poker : après tout dans 15 jours elles ne seraient plus là, et elle avait du mal à imaginer que Clarke puisse survivre à la distance…

Elle se rendit alors à la clinique et trouva Lexa, comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre.

« Raven ? Clarke est avec toi ? »

« Non. Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais. »

« Je vois que ta gouttière est moins volumineuse… Tu vas pouvoir bouger. »

« … »

« Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« De Clarke. »

« Clarke ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais… Elle subit aussi les choses. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Toutes les visites, toute cette énergie et cet optimisme qu'elle essaie de t'insuffler… Ca lui bouffe la vie Lexa. Et j'ai l'impression qu'en retour elle a pas grand-chose venant de toi. »

« … »

« Je sais que ce qu'il t'arrive… C'est pas marrant, mais on est tous là pour toi, tu le sais. Mais parfois… C'est pas suffisant. J'aime Clarke, c'est ma sœur de cœur. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de virer folle quand je l'entends pleurer le soir, pleurer de douleur, de fatigue. Parce qu'elle prend tellement sur elle pour t'apparaitre rassurante, aimante et positive. »

« Je ne lui ais jamais demandé une telle chose. »

« Mais elle t'aime… Elle t'aime à en crever. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, et si elle avait put remonter le temps, elle aurait préféré conduire cette foutue bagnole ! »

« Mais c'est moi ! C'est moi Raven qui suis blessée ! C'est moi qui est cette maudite atèle pour la vie ! C'est mon rêve qui a été brisé, ma vie gâchée ! Pas elle ! »

Raven la fixa alors avant que Lexa ne soupire « T'es en train de dire que tu aurais préféré avoir ta vie plutôt que Clarke ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Lexa… Est-ce que tu aimes Clarke ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Non, je veux dire : l'aimes-tu assez pour te dire que si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu sacrifierais tout pour elle ? L'aimes-tu assez pour la laisser entrer dans ta bulle ? Car ça fait presque trois mois qu'on est ici, à venir te voir, te soutenir, te divertir, et j'ai juste l'impression de pisser dans un violon… Et je regarde Clarke fondre comme neige au soleil. J'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche ses jours et ses nuits pour toi, si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Alors, je vais te reposer la question, et je veux que, si besoin est, tu prennes ton temps pour y répondre le plus franchement possible : aimes-tu Clarke ? »

Lexa trembla alors : aimait-elle Clarke ? Qu'il serait hypocrite de dire le contraire : cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite, qu'elle essayait de la faire sourire, de la soutenir. Mais il fallait reconnaitre une chose : malgré tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle… Lexa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa condition. Sa blessure était bien trop profonde pour que seule Clarke puisse l'aider.

Depuis des semaines, elle voyait un psy qui l'aidait à passer outre son cerclage métallique, mais rien n'y faisait : pour elle sa vie était gâchée, et la présence de Clarke ne faisait que renforcer le fait qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir indemne, comme elle. Oui, dans son for intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de Clarke, et chaque visite qu'elle faisait renforçait ce fait. C'était injuste car Clarke n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était ainsi. Il faudrait certainement du temps à Lexa pour dépasser ce stade, mais y arriverait-elle si Clarke s'accrochait ainsi.

« Alors ? »

« Je… Je tiens à elle. Je n'ais pas envie de la faire souffrir. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire : elle souffre tant physiquement que mentalement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? La faire craquer pour qu'elle aussi, soit au 36ième dessous ? Pour que vous viviez votre convalescence ensemble ? »

« J'ai juste … J'ai besoin… »

« C'est ça le problème Lexa, tu ne sais pas ce dont tu as besoin, alors que la réponse devrait être automatique : tu devrais avoir besoin de Clarke. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui veut dire que sa présence depuis 3 mois ici n'a strictement rien fait. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. Si tu l'aimais un tant soit peu, tu la laisserais partir. » Lexa se figea alors « Tu la libèrerais et elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Au lieu de cela, tu la laisses venir ici chaque semaine, passer du temps avec toi et pour quoi au final ? Pour rien. Parce que tu n'oses pas lui parler et lui dire qu'elle se donne du mal pour rien… Tu es égoïste ! »

« … »

« Il nous reste une semaine avant que l'on reparte à Polis. Si tu tiens à Clarke, comme tu le dis, tu auras la bonne attitude envers elle. Tu dois la libérer Lexa, ne sois pas une garce jusqu'au bout. Elle t'aime à en crever… Et c'est ce qu'il va finir par arriver : elle va y laisser sa santé, et son année … C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Elle ne mérite pas l'indifférence que tu lui portes. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre, espérant retrouver une Clarke endormit dans leur chambre, tandis que Lexa resta seule, ruminant sa tristesse et frustration car, elle le savait, Raven avait entièrement raison : elle mettrait des mois, peut-être des années, avant d'être rétablie… Avait-elle le droit de retenir Clarke près d'elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elles s'autodétruiraient ?

* * *

« Tu vas ou ? » lança Raven en voyant Clarke prendre sa veste et son sac

« Voir Lexa. »

La jeune latino soupira alors « Tu veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Comme ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, ça fait trois mois qu'on est là, et la seule route qu'on connaisse par cœur est celle qui mène à la clinique. Il nous reste une semaine ici, on pourrait en profiter un peu. »

« Justement, il me reste une semaine pour être près de Lexa. Ensuite, les cours m'en empêcheront pour au moins un mois. »

« Ca pourrait te faire du bien… » murmura Raven en zappant nonchalamment.

« Excuse-moi ? T'as dis quoi là ? »

Raven posa la télécommande et fixa son amie « Je dis que ça pourrait te faire du bien de partir d'ici. Regarde-toi, on dirait l'ombre de toi-même. Tu as perdu près de 8 kg … Tu es fatiguée. »

« Mais c'est mon choix. »

« Tu t'es demandée si c'était celui de Lexa aussi ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et s'assit aux cotés de Raven « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je dis simplement que tu devrais parler avec Lexa car dans une semaine on repart et il faudra bien mettre les choses au clair. »

«Quelles choses ? »

« Vous deux. »

« Quoi nous deux ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que… Je pense qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de « _vous deux_ » justement. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Peut-être pas de ton coté… Mais du sien… »

« Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

« … »

« Ray ? »

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel « Ecoute, tout ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais parler une bonne fois pour toute avec elle, mettre les choses, votre situation, au clair. »

Puis la jeune fille se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tandis que Clarke reposa finalement son sac et sa veste : que se passait-il ? Devrait-elle avoir vraiment une conversation avec Lexa ? Mais à quel sujet ? Elle avait peur… Car elle n'était pas dupe : depuis quelques jours, elle sentait sa compagne distante et froide. Elle pensait que c'était la douleur ou le prochain départ de la jeune fille pour Polis qui en étaient la cause, mais il semblerait que le malaise soit plus profond que cela.

* * *

Sur les conseils de Raven, Clarke attendit quelques jours avant d'aller voir Lexa. Comme toujours, elle lui rendit visite avec un bouquet de Lys, ses fleurs préférées, et un petit ours en peluche.

« Hey salut. »

« Salut. »

Clarke se posta près de Lexa et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien… On fait aller. »

« Ah ma mère m'a appelé, elle m'a dit que je venais de recevoir mes documents pour Polis, ça sent bon la rentrée ! » ironisa la jolie blonde

Lexa eut peine à sourire, sachant qu'elle devrait parler à Clarke aujourd'hui. Mais elle fut prise de court lorsque Clarke lui posa la peluche sur sa table de chevet et les fleurs dans un vase avant de s'asseoir sur le lit « Lex… On peut parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De toi, de nous, de tout ça … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je repars dans 3 jours à Washington. Et dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je retourne à Polis. Je ne pourrais plus venir te voir aussi souvent… »

« Et ? »

« Et je voulais savoir… Si ça allait te chagriner, même un peu. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Lexa, est-ce que c'est un soulagement pour toi que je reparte ? »

« … »

« Parce que, tu vois, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout mais… Parfois j'ai l'impression que toi… »

« … »

« Alors je sais que tu traverses une période compliquée et que tout est difficile pour toi en ce moment mais ... Enfin tu vois, j'ai pas envie d'être égoïste en pensant qu'à moi… »

« Clarke, stop. »

« … »

« Tu n'es pas égoïste, au contraire, tu es la fille la plus généreuse que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Tu m'as tant donné et je me rends compte que tu n'as rien en retour. »

« Je n'attends pas de… »

« … Mais tu devrais, Clarke. Je t'ais tellement négligé, n'importe qui aurait claqué la porte depuis longtemps. »

« Mais pas moi, parce que je t'aime. »

« Je sais ça, et j'en ais énormément joué… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

« Clarke, je suis fatiguée… Fatiguée de faire semblant à chaque fois que tu passes le pas de cette porte. La vérité c'est que… » elle inspira doucement « La vérité est que te voir me fait bien plus de mal que de bien. »

Comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, Clarke cessa de respirer momentanément « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Clarke, c'est moi qui ais été égoïste depuis le début : en te gardant auprès de moi, j'avais juste envie que tu penses à moi, mais en parallèle te voir me faisait sans cesse rappeler combien tu as eu de la chance dans cet accident alors que moi, j'ai tout perdu. »

« Lexa… »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je n'ais pensé qu'à moi mais de la mauvaise façon et pour de mauvaises raisons. Je dois penser à moi de manière plus constructive. Avec toi, je ne peux avancer, et toi non plus. »

« Lexa, t'es en train de faire quoi là ? Ca fait trois mois qu'on est ici, qu'on vient te voir, qu'on te soutient… »

« Je n'ais jamais voulu ça tu sais, je n'ais jamais voulu que ça se termine ainsi mais… la vérité est que je ne supporte plus ta présence parce que c'est trop difficile pour moi de tourner la page et aller de l'avant. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'au lieu de t'aider durant ces derniers mois, je n'ais fais que t'enfoncer ? »

« Non, non Clarke. Je… Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. »

« Alors pourquoi maintenant ?! »

« Parce que tu vas partir et que je me rends compte qu'au lieu de ressentir de la tristesse, je ressens… du soulagement. »

Choquée, Clarke se leva du lit, un air totalement perdu sur le visage. Elle était dépassée et complètement déstabilisée « Je… T'aimerais que je parte ? Que je ne vienne plus te voir ? »

« J'aimerais qu'on finisse par aller au-delà de tout ça. Que tu repartes à Polis et que tu fasses ton année… Et moi, que j'arrive à surmonter mon handicap et à construire une autre vie. »

« Une vie où je n'ais pas ma place ? »

« … »

« Lexa, réponds-moi. »

« Une vie où… »

« Lexa ! »

« Oui ! Oui, voilà, tu es contente ! Une vie où tu ne serais plus là ! » hurla Lexa, les larmes aux yeux

Clarke avait sur le visage un air que jamais Lexa ne pensait faire naitre chez elle : entre haine et dégout, tristesse et défaitisme.

« Ok… » souffla Clarke

« Ok ? »

« Je t'aime Lexa, je t'ais aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ais vu. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, même si cela signifie que je sois obligée de m'éloigner… Je t'aime Lexa. »

Mais elle n'eut aucun retour, ni même un regard. Lexa soupira doucement avant de finalement porter son regard vers Clarke « C'est mieux ainsi… »

Clarke avait le cœur en mille morceaux, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, Lexa avait l'air si déterminé.

« Lexa … »

« Tu ferais mieux de parti Clarke. Je suis désolée… »

« Désolée… ? C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? J'ai passé trois mois ici et c'est le seul mot qui te vient ? Désolée… ? »

« … »

« Lexa, ça peut pas se terminer comme ça. Je t'aime ! »

« Mais moi je ne supporte plus ta présence Clarke ! »

Comme foudroyée sur place, Clarke se raidit, son monde s'écroulait, tout tournait autour d'elle, tout était flou. Elle sentit soudain la nausée l'envahir : jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre de tels mots à son encontre dans la bouche de Lexa. La pitié passait encore, la colère... Mais le dégout…

Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien : que pouvait-elle rajouter à cela ? Elle qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle, se voyait rejetée par la seule personne qu'elle aimait de tout son être.

« Clarke… Je n'ais jamais voulu ça… »

« On dirait le contraire pourtant… »

« Cla… »

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris… J'espère simplement que tu te rétabliras vite, maintenant que je ne serais plus là. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, échappant ainsi à une nouvelle vague de larmes devant Lexa. Quand elle mit un pied dehors, la chaleur et la brise l'encerclèrent, comme si la vie elle-même lui insufflait un nouveau souffle. Mais pour l'heure, c'était peine perdue : elle avait échoué. Perdre Lexa était la pire chose pour elle.

Son téléphone vibra alors et un message de Raven apparut « _T'es où ?_ »

Clarke inspira longuement avant de répondre qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.

Et lorsque Raven l'aperçut, elle sut de suite ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« On s'en va. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Maintenant mais … »

« Je t'en prie Ray. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa ? »

« Tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Ce petit speech que tu m'as fais ce matin, tu te doutais bien de ce qu'il allait se passer non ? »

« Je m'en doutais, mais je voulais que ce soit toi qui ouvres les yeux. Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal Ray… »

" Viens, on rentre, je crois que tu as besoin d'un moment entre frangines devant une corbeille de popcorn, du soda et un marathon Tim Burton ! »

Clarke esquissa un timide mais douloureux sourire. Les choses seraient compliquées et différentes à présent. Lexa venait de briser son cœur, et il lui faudrait un temps infini pour recoller les morceaux.

Alors quand elle fit ses bagages, quand elle les chargea dans le coffre, quand la voiture quitta Boston, Clarke n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne s'arrêta que de fatigue en s'endormant dans la voiture, juste une heure avant d'arriver chez elles. Entre temps, Raven avait envoyé un message succinct à Abby pour lui expliquer la situation et le pourquoi de leur retour expéditif.

Alors quand la voiture se gara devant la demeure, Abby bondit presque hors de la maison, accueillant les jeunes filles d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Quand elle vit Clarke, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise : sa fille avait perdu énormément de poids, son visage était creusé de cernes sombres, et ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes récemment versées.

« Oh chérie… »

« C'est fini maman… Avec Lexa… » Ces mots lui brulèrent la gorge, comme si les prononcer rendait la chose plus réellement difficile encore.

« Chérie… Venez à l'intérieur, j'ai préparé un bon repas. »

Clarke remercia sa mère de ne pas trop en demander et la suivit. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, une vague de souvenirs de Lexa la frappa de plein fouet : des photos accrochées au mur, des dessins par dizaine de la jeune fille, une pile de CD qu'elle lui avait prêté, un sweat que Lexa avait oublié…

Soudain, le visage en feu, Clarke s'écroula au sol en suffoquant et en tapant du poing. Abby et Raven déboulèrent alors et lorsqu'elles virent sa fille au sol, Abby hurla presque.

« Abby, Abby, je m'en charge. » lança Raven en s'agenouillant près de Clarke. La jeune femme opina alors, sachant que Clarke serait en sécurité avec Raven. Elle referma alors la porte derrière elles et Raven attrapa Clarke par les épaules « Allez, viens par là. »

Elle la hissa sur le lit et elles s'y affalèrent lourdement « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle… Elle est partout… Elle me manque déjà… » bafouilla Clarke entrecoupant ses mots par des hoquets

« Hey, c'est fini ok… Je suis là… »

« Elle est partout ici… Son odeur même est sur les draps. »

« Ok, on va débarrasser tout c… »

« Non ! S'il te plait, laisse-le là pour l'instant … Je… Je suis pas prête encore. »

« D'accord, mais ce soir tu dors dans ma chambre. » Clarke haussa un sourcil « Pas de mais. Tu dors avec moi, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. Tu reviendras ici, quand tu te sentiras prête, ok ? »

Clarke renifla alors en opina, la remerciant silencieusement d'être présente pour elle.

* * *

Et finalement, la semaine passa sans que Clarke ne remette les pieds dans sa chambre. Raven se chargeait de faire la passerelle entre sa chambre et celle de Clarke, lui apportant ce don elle avait besoin. Sans l'avertir, elle se chargeait aussi de faire disparaitre, petit à petit, les signes de présence de Lexa : des vêtements qu'elle savait appartenir à la jeune fille, mais aussi des dessins et toutes les photos.

Malgré tout cela, Clarke ne se sentait pas prête à franchir à nouveau le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Et bientôt la rentrée arriva et, comme l'année précédente, Clarke et Raven découvrirent leur chambre commune.

Et si Raven pensait que Clarke avait définitivement fait un trait sur Lexa, elle découvrit qu'il n'en était rien : elle l'entendait en pleine nuit se réveiller soudainement et sangloter, elle la prenait en train de vérifier son téléphone à la recherche d'un quelconque message de Lexa. Mais la jeune fille semblait avoir coupé définitivement les ponts.

L'accident avait fait le tour de Polis et beaucoup regrettaient déjà son absence. Personne ne savait si elle allait revenir un jour… car personne ne savait que pour Lexa, le basket c'était fini.

Revenir à Polis était plus difficile que ce que Clarke aurait pensé : à l'instar de sa chambre, l'école en elle-même lui rappelait Lexa : l'agora où elle se rendait pour voir ses matchs, le banc sous le pommier où elles avaient l'habitude de déjeuner de temps en temps, le dortoir où elles avaient passé de chaudes nuits et de doux matins…

Tout était compliqué, même si elle essayait de ne plus y penser en se plongeant dans ses cours. Mais à chaque fois que son esprit vagabondait s'était pour se questionner sur Lexa : que faisait-elle ? Parvenait-elle maintenant à avancer sans elle ? Puis ses paroles assez dures à son encontre lui revenaient en mémoire : elle avait été un frein, un poids à son rétablissement. Comment pouvait-on aimer une personne et la faire souffrir en même temps, sans même s'en rendre compte ?!

Elle imaginait à présent que Lexa devait être heureuse et sereine…

Dieu que la rentrée fut compliquée pour elle. Encore plus lorsqu'elle du faire preuve de patience lorsqu'on lui posait la question de savoir comment tout cela s'était passé et comment allait Lexa. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elles avaient rompu, déjà parce que ça ne les regardait pas, et qu'ensuite, elle-même avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle et Lexa s'était fini pour te bon.

Mais, un mois après la rentrée, lorsque Clarke croisa un groupe de basketteuse en rentrant de ses cours, tout changea.

« Hey Griffin ! »

La jolie blonde se retourna, et eut la surprise de croiser « Octavia … »

« Ouais salut, je pensais pas que tu me reconnaitrais. »

« Je suis sortie avec ton frère l'année dernière. »

« Ouais, ça aussi je le sais. » ironisa Octavia « Dis je … Je voulais savoir … Au sujet de Lexa… » Clarke se crispa alors « Tu saurais pas pourquoi elle quitte Polis ? »

« Pardon ? Elle quitte Polis ? »

« Coach Anya est venue vider sa chambre avec elle aujourd'hui. »

Clarke se figea sur place, comme si tout passait au ralenti « Quand ? »

« Bah le coach vient de faire l'annonce alors je suppose qu'elles sont encore là… Hey ! mais attends ! »

« Désolée, je dois y aller ! »

Clarke n'avait même pas réfléchit : Lexa était ici, à Polis. Allait-elle mieux alors ? Pourquoi quitter Polis dans ces cas-là ? Etait-ce à cause d'elle et de leur rupture ?

Et là, après avoir couru durant quelques minutes, elle la vit : la voiture d'Anya, coffre ouvert, garée devant le dortoir. Et son cœur sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Anya en sortir, un gros carton dans les bras.

Elle plissa alors les yeux et découvrit une forme dans la voiture… Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança vers la voiture et quand Anya repartit vers le dortoir, elle se retrouva bientôt seule à quelques mètres de la voiture.

« Lexa ? » Cette dernière leva son nez de son téléphone et blêmit presque en voyant Clarke « Tu… Tu es de retour ? Ou plutôt… Sur le départ… »

« Clarke… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je reviens des cours… Alors ? Tu t'en vas ? »

Lexa, visiblement contrariée, hésita avant de soupirer « Je n'ais pas eu le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dieu que cela faisait du bien de la revoir, de l'entendre de nouveau… Même si, du coté de Lexa, la joie n'était pas réciproque.

« Polis m'a viré. »

« Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Ils m'avaient fait venir ici pour jouer au basket. Je ne peux plus le faire, donc, je n'ais plus de raisons de leur faire payer des frais d'inscription. Ils m'ont gentiment incité à partir, rendre ma chambre et mon uniforme. »

« C'est dégueulasse… »

« Mais c'est comme ça… »

"Tu pourrais te diriger vers une autre filière ? La cuisine par exem..."

"Mais je n'ai pas les sous pour payer Polis. Si je suis venue ici c'était parce que j'avais une bourse."

« Alors tu pars… »

« Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… »

« Comment… Comment tu vas ? »

« Mieux. »

Clarke aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, la secouer… Mais elle resta de marbre, le cœur brisé par la nonchalance et la distance qu'instaurait Lexa, comme si elles avaient toujours été de parfaites inconnues.

« C'est bien. Tu… Tu ne sors pas de la voiture ? »

« Non. »

Clarke aurait aimé dire plus de choses : qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle lui manquait à en crever, qu'elle passait ses nuits à pleurer et ses jours à penser à elle… Elle voulait savoir si c'était aussi difficile pour Lexa que pour elle. Mais rien ne vint, sa froideur la dissuada d'un quelconque geste avenant.

« Je … Lexa, je… »

« Clarke, je vais partir… Partir loin. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne reviendrais jamais ici, Polis ou ses environs. Anya et Lincoln aussi vont quitter Polis. »

« Je n'aurais plus moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles alors ? »

« Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir, nous deux c'est fini. »

« Tu prends si bien la chose, ça fait chaud au cœur. »

« C'était il y a un mois. »

« Mais moi j'arrive pas à oublier. »

Lexa baissa le regard alors, Clarke espérait l'avoir touché mais soudain, cette dernière se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil derrière Clarke « Prends soin de toi. »

Le cœur de Clarke cessa de battre pour quelques secondes, le sang ne circulant plus nulle part. Et tandis que Lexa était retournée à son téléphone, Clarke fit volte face et se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Anya et un nouveau carton. La jeune femme lui passa devant avant de déposer le carton dans le coffre et de claquer la porte de ce dernier, puis elle revint près de Clarke.

« Vous partez ? »

« J'ai démissionné, Lincoln aussi. »

« Ou allez-vous ? »

« Anya, on y va ? » pesta Lexa

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lexa avant de revenir vers Clarke « Loin. »

« Mais… »

« C'est fini Clarke. » Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura « Un jour peut-être, nous nous retrouverons. » avant de lâcher prise, de faire le tour de la voiture et de monter dedans. Lexa se laissa aller à un dernier regard vers une Clarke impuissante et totalement démoralisée.

Et finalement, rien ne se passa : la voiture démarra et Lexa s'éloigna définitivement de Polis et de la vie de Clarke.

La jolie blonde ne put que laisser couler ses larmes tant la douleur de voir Lexa s'évanouir à jamais de sa vie était insupportable. Elle le savait, elle finirait par aller au-delà de la peine et la douleur, ses années à Polis l'aideraient certainement à passer ce cap. Mais pour l'instant, tout était trop douloureux pour qu'elle pense, un jour, à vivre sans penser à elle la moindre seconde.

Ce serait dur, mais elle finirait par s'y faire, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle s'écroula sur le trottoir, et n'imaginait même pas que, dans le rétroviseur de la voiture, Lexa assistait, les larmes aux yeux, à cette scène.

Elle était partie.

 **TBC**


	15. Et le temps passe

**Hey hey ! Hello dearies ! Comment ça va bien ?**

 **Douce reprise pour ma part, agrémentée par vos reviews désespérées ... Bon, j'avoue ça m'a chagriné autant que ca m'a plu.**

 **Dois-je en conclure que je fais un bon job ?! ^^**

 **/!\ _Pas de suite dimanche prochain car je suis à la convention "Spacewalkers" à Paris_ /!\**

 **Je vais donc poster la prochaine suite non pas dimanche mais lundi 2 Mai ! **

**(D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui y vont, je vous invite à venir m'alpaguer si vous pensez me reconnaitre : chatain clair, cheveux courts, lunettes rouge, Tshirt noir "may we meet again" en bleu (pour vous fiare uen idée de ma trombine, go my twitter nxnou !))**

 **Place à présent à la seconde partie de cette fic (qui compte aussi 14 chapitres) avec une nouvelle dynamique, j'espère que vous accrocherez !**

 **ps :** j'ai mis quelques visuels sur le tumblr #Sedgie #TGND !

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Et le temps passe**

« Oh Clarkie, ne joue pas ta petite starlette à l'agenda surbooké ! Dis oui ! »

« _Ray, je suis simplement de passage … Laisse-moi du mou._ »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Allez, pour une fois que tu es à New-York ! »

« _Ok, ok._ »

« Super ! Ce midi ? »

« _Vers 13h. Ou ça ?_ »

« Je te retrouve devant ta galerie ! »

Raven raccrocha avec un large sourire aux lèvres qui ne la quitta pas de la matinée. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir alors : Clarke lui reviendrait-elle enfin après son exil européen de plusieurs mois ?

Et c'est avec certitude qu'elle prit la direction de la National Gallery de New York, dans laquelle Clarke exposait certaines de ses toiles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre de lieu, encore moins en jeans converse et débardeur. Alors évidemment, son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue alors qu'elle déambulait dans les diverses pièces, fronçant le nez devant des tableaux trop complexes pour elle. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau dévoilant les courbes d'une femme, visiblement en train de danser dans une robe rose. Quelques lignes pour tracer le corps de la danseuse dans un nuage d'aquarelles.

« Un de mes préférés. »

A l'entente de cette voix familière, Raven fit volteface et oublia les bonnes manières. Elle sourit avant de foncer sur la belle blonde et de la prendre dans ses bras vigoureusement.

« Oh mon dieu Clarkiiiiiiiiiieeee ! C'est bien toi, je ne rêve pas ! » Elle la souleva de terre telle une brindille

« Wow, doucement Ray ! »

« Mon Dieu mais… Tu as maigri non ? Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de toi ! Alors, Paris c'est comment ? Et Milan ? »

« Ray, respire ! »

La jeune femme se stoppa alors, avant d'inspirer longuement « Pardon. C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« J'ai quelques heures devant moi, allons déjeuner. »

* * *

« Alors, raconte-moi, je veux TOUT savoir ! » s'excita Raven alors qu'elles s'installaient à la terrasse d'un petit bistrot « Comment c'est Paris ? »

« C'est… Différent. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Tu y as vécu quoi… 11 mois ? »

« Raven, je suis partie un an et 8 mois. »

« Nuh nuh… Je ne m'en remets toujours pas, laisse-moi dans mon utopie ! »

Clarke sourit alors : oui, elle était partie et avait quitté sa mère et Raven pour aller tenter sa chance en Europe. Après avoir envoyé quelques unes de ses œuvres dans les plus grandes galeries européennes, c'est Paris qui lui avait répondu. Après avoir hésité, elle accepta finalement, comme un signe du destin. Elle partit alors en direction de Paris et y vécut durant près de deux ans. Quand son contrat avec la galerie parisienne s'arrêta, elle fut appelée par une célèbre galerie new-yorkaise, l'occasion pour elle de revenir à ses premiers amours et retrouver Raven.

« Alors ? »

« C'était très bien, j'ai adoré. »

« Et la nourriture ? Ils mangent vraiment des escargots et des grenouilles ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Non… Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. »

« Oh… »

« Déçue ? »

« Bah c'était juste un des préjugés qui me faisait dire que les français n'étaient pas les plus romantiques du monde… Surtout avec une grenouille dans la bouche. »

« Crois-moi, ils le sont. » lança-t-elle en un clin d'œil

« Ohhhh toi … Tu as fauté ! »

« Je plaide coupable. »

« Ahhhh raconte ! Les français ? »

« Les français je ne sais pas mais les françaises… »

« Tu es une sacré coquine, t'as pas changé ! »

« Pourquoi changerais-je ? »

« J'en sais rien, t'es quand même une artiste en vogue en ce moment non ? Tes peintures s'arrachent à prix d'or… Franchement, t'es millionnaire maintenant non ? »

Clarke gloussa alors en mâchonnant sa salade « Millionnaire non, mais je gagne assez bien ma vie en faisant ce que j'aime sans me soucier de l'avenir pour l'instant. Et toi, tu n'es pas non plus à plaindre : tu bosses à la NASA… »

« Bossais… Je bossais là-bas. Maintenant, les plus gros cargots aériens s'offrent à moi, je me laisse porter. Tu es passée voir ta mère ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Tu te rends compte : à peine Polis quittée, tu t'es envolée en Europe et tu t'es faite un nom dans le monde de l'art. C'est la _success story_ dont tout le monde rêve. »

« Je suis heureuse oui. Qui l'eut cru hein… »

Raven lui sourit timidement. Elle se souvenait cette période de leur vie où elles étaient au plus bas, lorsque Lexa l'avait quitté. Clarke était au bord de la dépression, flirtant même avec le renvoi tant elle était absente de ses cours.

Raven l'avait soutenu, jusqu'à mettre en péril son propre cursus scolaire. Abby se sentait impuissante et totalement dépassée. Mais après des mois de mutisme et d'hibernation, Clarke se réveilla un jour en ayant la ferme conviction qu'elle ruinait sa vie pour rien. Elle imaginait que Lexa avait certainement du continuer à vivre, à évoluer.

Raven lui avait dis qu'elle ne devait pas se punir elle, et c'est ce qu'elle comprit finalement. Après une descente aux Enfers de plusieurs mois, elle remonta à la surface doucement mais surement et finit par se plonger à corps perdu dans les études… Peut-être même trop : refusant presque toutes les interactions sociales, elle se bornait à faire de multiples allers et retours entre ses cours et sa chambre. Aucune soirée étudiante, aucune sorties avec ses camarades, et à peine avec Raven.

Cela dura plus d'un an et demi avant que Clarke ne finisse par se donner du mou et n'accepte de se socialiser de nouveau. Bien évidemment, la camaraderie était une chose, mais reprendre les rennes de sa vie amoureuse en était une autre. Elle ne s'était plus accordée de répit en amour à Polis. Lexa avait eu raison au final : Polis n'accordait aucune chance aux couples. Alors, pour éviter d'autres déboires douloureux en amour, elle décida de ne plus jamais, tant qu'elle serait à Polis, se laisser aller à l'amour.

Peu importait si la fille ou le garçon était attirant, elle se refusait à se laisser aller, encore plus lorsque Bellamy retenta sa chance. Elle sut alors que, quoiqu'elle décidait au final, elle n'était pas encore prête à oublier, à passer à autre chose. Lexa, bien que cruelle, avait été un passage crucial de sa vie, et pas simplement un amour étudiant fugace et futile. Lexa avait énormément compté dans sa vie, et sa déception fut à la hauteur de l'amour et de l'espoir qu'elle mettait en elles.

Elle avait mis plus d'un an à s'en remettre, s'interdisant de vivre, de revivre amoureusement parlant. Sa décision de quitter le pays fut en grande partie motivée par Lexa et son envie d'ailleurs, de penser à autre chose, et finalement elle avait réussi.

Six ans plus tard, Clarke était passée à autre chose et Lexa n'était finalement devenue qu'un souvenir plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins douloureux. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, épanouie, une jeune femme normale qui avait eu des aventures amoureuses dans sa vie et qui avait tourné la page finalement.

« Alors… Raconte moi : ta vie, ton œuvre ? » lança Clarke

« Oh rien de folichon tu sais… Ma vie reste aussi banale que les rouages d'un engrenage. Rien de comparable avec la tienne. » souffla Raven

Mais Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien son amie, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Raven se tortillait, presque gênée, tripotant sa serviette « Ray ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ? »

« Hm non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir passé 1 an et demi à l'étranger, je te connais par cœur : tes gestes, tes mimiques. Je n'ais rien oublié. » Raven semblait se tendre alors et soupira « Alors ? Faut-il que je te tire les vers du nez ? »

« A vrai dire … C'est pas grand-chose… »

« Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si tendue ? »

« C'est rien, c'est juste… Y'a quelques mois, y'a eu une réunion des anciens de Polis. »

« Oh oui, j'ai reçu un mail, mais n'étant pas dispo, je n'y ais pas prêté attention. Alors, tu y as été ? »

« Ouais… Tu sais pour revoir les anciens de la promo… et d'autres. »

« Oh… Et c'était bien ? »

Raven esquissa un timide sourire « C'était étrange… Certains m'ont demandé où tu étais. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver une nouvelle fois sur les bancs de Polis. »

Clarke afficha un sourire voilé avant de baisser le regard et poser son attention sur sa salade.

« Elle n'était pas là tu sais… » Clarke redressa la tête, fronçant d'incompréhension les sourcils « Lexa, elle n'était pas là. »

Clarke frissonna presque à l'entente de ce prénom. Prénom qu'elle n'avait plus ni entendu ni prononcé depuis des années, depuis qu'elle était partie. Tel Voldemort, il était presque interdit de le prononcer, y compris par Raven, qui avait fini par s'y faire. Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à le dire en face de son amie, elle qui avait tant souffert par sa faute.

Clarke n'avait quasiment pas sourcillé, même si à l'intérieur, entendre le prénom de Lexa la chamboulait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, cette histoire était passée, son passé. Lexa était à présent rangé dans la catégorie « ancienne petite amie ». Depuis, elle avait grandi, muri, changé… C'était une jeune adulte entrée de pleins pieds dans la vie active, elle imaginait aisément que Lexa avait fait la même chose de son coté. Oui, aujourd'hui elles étaient l'une pour l'autre un simple souvenir d'adolescent.

« Oh… Alors, tu y as vu qui ? »

« Monty et Jasper. Octavia, tu te souviens ? La sœur de Bellamy… »

« Oh Bellamy… Mon Dieu… Il est toujours vivant ? Il était joueur de… Baseball c'est ça ? »

« Il l'est toujours. Dans une équipe nationale, si j'ai bien compris. »

« Et Octavia, toujours basketteuse ? » sourit Clarke

« Non. Tu ne te souviens plus ? Elle a quitté Polis dans sa troisième année. »

« Hm, aucun souvenir… Je ne peux pas dire que Polis soit un souvenir très marquant … » nia-t-elle

« Bref, elle est devenue coach de vie. Une sorte d'entraineur à domicile. Elle a ouvert sa boite y'a deux ans. Ca marche plutôt bien, elle bosse à San Francisco. »

« Tu as l'air bien au courant dis-moi… »

« Oui, on a gardé contact… Tu sais… Elle est toujours avec Lincoln. »

Une nouvelle fois, Clarke se figea : Lincoln. Elle se souvenait de ce grand gaillard baraqué aux tatouages et au regard si dur et doux à la fois.

« Eh bah… Que de changements. » lança Clarke nonchalamment, comme si le fait que le couple d'Octavia et Lincoln ait traversé Polis en restant ensemble, ne l'ébranle bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru « Tant mieux pour eux. » sourit-elle

« Y'avait Anya aussi… »

Clarke serra sa mâchoire : Anya avait toujours été une gageure pour la jeune femme. Elle se souvint alors de la vie dure qu'elle lui mena, ces regards emplis de haine et de dédain. Si Anya n'avait pas été là, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… Peut-être.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va. Elle n'était pas la plus joviale. Mais en tant qu'ex coach emblématique de Polis, elle se devait d'être là, enfin je suppose. Je lui ais pas parlé tant que ça, on a jamais vraiment été potes. »

« Elle n'a jamais vraiment été pote avec personne… » lança Clarke, qui fut surprise du ton hargneux qu'elle venait d'employer. Comme si Anya avait eu bien plus d'emprise sur elle que ce qu'elle aurait cru, même encore maintenant alors qu'elle pensait avoir définitivement tourné la page _Polis_.

Raven esquissa un sourire, amusée par l'effort de détachement qu'exerçait Clarke. Mais elle n'était pas dupe : elle savait que Clarke, malgré les années, malgré les kilomètres… Elle savait que Clarke n'avait pas oublié.

« C'était une réunion étrange ouais… »

Devrait-elle lui demander si elle avait eu de ses nouvelles ? Après tout, peu importait à présent, Lexa n'était plus qu'un souvenir, elle pourrait même être une simple amie. Ainsi, quoi de plus normal que de demander de ses nouvelles, non ? Mais, finalement, elle s'abstint, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Ray, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure… »

« Oh ? Tu restes pas ? »

« Ce soir si tu veux. Je reste quelques jours à New-York. »

« Tu comptes repartir vers où la prochaine fois ? » sourit tristement Raven, qui était mitigée entre le succès de son amie et l'envie de garder sa sœur près d'elle.

Clarke sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne « j'en saurais plus d'ici demain. »

« En attendant, si tu as besoin d'un toit. »

« J'ai pris une chambre en ville, mais je retiens ta proposition pour une soirée entre filles ! »

« Marché conclu ! »

* * *

« Miss Griffin, je dois dire que vos peintures sont remarquables. Une telle justesse dans les traits, comme des photographies, et en même temps cette pointe de flou… Vraiment remarquable. »

« Merci M. Stan. J'espère que cela pourra correspondre à vos attentes… »

« Très certainement. Nous en avons parlé avec les autres conservateurs et directeurs des galeries… Notre avis est plus que favorable. »

« Vraiment ? Alors … »

« Nous avons établi un contrat pour un an, renouvelable bien sûr, sur l'ensemble de nos galeries new-yorkaises. »

« C'est génial ! Merci de la confiance que vous mettez en moi. »

« Votre travail à Paris a été plus qu'apprécié. Nous installerons vos œuvres pour un vernissage dans deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines ? Aussi vite ? Je ne m'attendais pas. »

Le directeur sourit alors « Le talent n'attend pas. Bienvenue New-York. »

* * *

« _Raven, tu es libre ce soir ?_ »

« _Toujours pour toi \o/_ _Ou on va ? »_

 _« Un diner en famille, ça te dit ? »_

 _« *_* ! »_

 _« Rendez-vous à 17h chez toi._ »

Clarke éteignit son téléphone, le cœur gonflé par la perspective d'un avenir radieux. Après la mort de son père, Polis, Paris… Elle pourrait à présent noircir une nouvelle page de sa vie, une nouvelle étape qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer avec anxiété mais bonheur. Elle avait toujours eu à cœur de prouver aux autres qu'elle pouvait réussir en couplant passion et travail. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi sa vie à seulement 24 ans. Dieu qu'il était loin le temps où elle doutait de ses capacités, notamment à Polis et sa demande constante de réussite et de travail. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait cette demande, ces efforts, ces difficultés. Ne dit-on pas que ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort… Cet adage s'applique certainement à Polis. Et aujourd'hui, Clarke était une artiste épanouie et accomplie.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Raven l'attendait de pied ferme, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de passer une soirée en famille. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. A vrai dire, depuis le départ de Clarke pour l'Europe. Elle avait surpris tout le monde par cette décision, et si Abby pensait que cela serait essentiel pour son avenir en tant qu'artiste peintre, Raven savait trop bien que cette distance était indispensable à la jeune fille pour avancer.

Car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, Clarke ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié : Lexa était toujours une part d'elle. Car même si leur relation n'avait duré que quelques mois, elle avait été intense… Aussi intense que cruelle. Pour beaucoup, une relation de quelques mois ne relevait que d'un simple amour estudiantin… Mais durant ses années à Polis, tout fut compliqué pour Clarke : des couleurs de l'équipe de basket trônant dans les couloirs de la fac, au dernier trophée remporté par Lexa avant son départ…

Sans parler des multiples dessins que Clarke retrouva ça et là à chaque changement de chambre, chaque année. Finalement, même sans prononcer son nom, Lexa ne la quitta pas vraiment tout au long de son cursus à Polis. Ce n'est qu'en obtenant son diplôme qu'elle se sentit libérée de son emprise.

Clarke s'en voulait : elle imaginait que Lexa avait, de son coté, changé de vie, peut-être de pays… Peut-être était-elle-même en couple, mariée avec des enfants. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus aucun souvenirs d'elles deux, peut-être avait-elle oublié jusqu'à son prénom le jour où sa voiture avait franchi les grilles de Polis.

Soudain Clarke pensa à sa jambe et cet accident qui leur avait couté leur couple : en 5ans et demi, comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Avait-elle suivi un programme ? Marchait-elle de nouveau ?

Durant un an et demi, Clarke avait essayé de passer outre et de penser à autre chose. Et elle y était parvenue en fin de compte. Elle avait su avancé et seule la distance l'avait aidé : un nouveau pays, de nouveaux gens, de nouveaux obstacles et de nouveaux buts l'avait changé. Elle n'était plus cette étudiante peinée et marquée. Elle était devenue une jeune femme qui avait avancé.

Et lorsqu'elle retrouva Raven, elle n'imaginait pas que son passé resurgirait aussi vite. Finalement, la distance n'avait rien fait. Clarke avait beau le nier, mais finalement, elle n'était pas si détachée de ça… Elle s'en voulait : elle pensait voir été assez forte, mais finalement, elle était faible.

« Alors diner en famille ? » sourit Raven « Ta mère doit être heureuse de ton retour ! »

« C'est rien de le dire. Allez, c'est parti. »

Et durant le trajet en voiture, les deux jeunes femmes rattrapèrent le temps perdu : Raven harcela son amie de questions en tout genre sur l'Europe et plus particulièrement la France. Clarke, elle, questionna Raven sur sa nouvelle vie à New-York, ses amours et amis. Ainsi, elle apprit que Raven était en couple depuis 7 mois avec un certain Sinclair, un collègue de travail de près de 10 ans son ainé. Clarke s'inquiétait pour elle… Après tout, Raven n'avait jamais été chanceuse en amour, comme elle.

Et finalement, les quelques heures de voiture les séparant d'Abby défilèrent comme si de rien n'était. Et lorsque Clarke descendit de la voiture et posa ses yeux sur sa maison, une vague de nostalgie et de chaleur s'enveloppa : elle était de nouveau chez elle. Malgré le bien-être et le cocon qu'elle avait réussi à se recréer en France, rien ne valait sa propre maison.

A peine furent-elles sur le perron que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et Abby jaillit pour sauter dans les bras de sa fille, manquant de la faire tomber.

« Wow ! Doucement… » sourit Clarke qui resserra à son tour son étreinte « Je suis contente d'être là. » soupira-t-elle

« Et moi donc ! Tu es enfin de retour, et j'espère pour un long moment ! »

Clarke lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue « Et si on rentrait ? »

« Oh oui, tu as tellement de choses à me raconter ! »

L'excitation d'Abby était à la hauteur du manque qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Clarke lui avait annoncé son prochain départ pour l'Europe. Juste quelques semaines après avoir été libérée de Polis, Clarke avait envoyé plusieurs œuvres à des galeries un peu partout. Et si l'Italie avait été la première à répondre, Clarke y avait vu là un signe, tandis qu'Abby y avait vu une malédiction. Puis elle prolongea son séjour en France, et là, Abby ne s'en remit pas.

Mais pourtant, malgré la peine de voir sa fille partir loin, elle savait aussi que cela serait salvateur. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point sa rupture avec Lexa l'avait marqué. Jamais elle n'avait osé dire à Clarke que ce n'était qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres dans sa vie, car elle savait que leur relation avait été aussi intense que rapide.

« En ton honneur, je t'ais préparé ton plat préféré ! »

« Hey, et moi quand je reviens, j'ai juste droit à des pâtes ! » s'offusqua faussement Raven

« Raven, tu es à 3h de route d'ici. Clarke avait 9h d'avion, tout est relatif. »

« Ne vous battez pas pour moi, je mange de tout. »

« Bah fallait au moins ça pour pouvoir partir à Paris. Non mais sérieusement : bœuf bourguignon, coq au vin… C'est quoi ces plats ? »

« En passant, c'est délicieux. » sourit Clarke « Mais rien ne vaut les mac and cheese de ma mère. »

« Alors à table mes demoiselles. »

* * *

« Alors, pour combien de temps restes-tu au pays ? Je suppose que tu as de nouveaux contrats qui t'attendent aux quatre coins du monde. »

« A vrai dire… Oui. J'ai quelques contrat qui m'ont été proposé récemment… Et mon choix s'est arrêté sur un seul. »

Abby lui sourit : malgré le succès de sa fille, la distance était un trop gros prix à payer pour elle. Elle n'avait plus que sa fille comme famille, et Raven bien évidemment, et la voir repartir à l'autre bout du monde était une chose difficile à gérer pour elle.

« C'est… Fantastique, je suis contente pour toi. Alors ? Ou vas-tu ? »

Clarke soupira doucement, affichant un regard grave avant d'esquisser un sourire « Je viens de signer un contrat avec une des galeries de New-York. »

Un petit silence s'installa, Abby et Raven restant figées sur Clarke, bouches ouvertes « Attends … New-York… Genre New-York ici ? » balbutia Raven

« Yep, New-York. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es de retour ! » lança Abby comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre « C'est fantastique ! »

« Un contrat pour combien de temps ? »

« Un an pour l'instant. Renouvelable. »

« C'est génial alors ! On va être de nouveau dans la même ville ! Ma demeure est ta demeure ! » s'extasia Raven sans pouvoir laisser à Clarke le temps d'en placer une.

« Ray, calme-toi, je suis déjà en train de prospecter pour des apparts en centre ville. »

« Mais en attendant, tu vas pas payer un hôtel alors que tu pourrais dormir chez ta meilleure amie. A nous les soirées entre filles, les marathons séries, les popcorns, les après-midi cocooning… Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Clarke ne put que sourire devant l'enthousiasme non dissimulé de Raven. Elle aussi était heureuse de revenir. Le départ était salvateur, et le retour confirmait son désir d'avancer dans la vie. Ce contrat était juteux, et si elle gagnait déjà bien sa vie avant, ce dernier lui assurait de vivre plus que correctement pour des années encore.

En plus de ce contrat dans cette galerie, Clarke avait quelques autres contrats pour des décorations d'intérieur de villas et appartements de luxe. Oui, tout irait bien dans sa vie à présent.

« Nous verrons Raven. Tu es en couple, et je n'aimerais pas tenir la chandelle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui parle tant de toi qu'il a déjà l'impression de te connaitre et vive avec toi. » sourit Raven.

« C'est gentil. J'y penserais… »

« Au fait, j'espère que tu es rentrée dans ton pays avant tout pour fêter l'anniversaire de ta quasi-sœur-meilleure-amie-et-confidente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh je n'ais pensé qu'à cela depuis mon départ. » ironisa Clarke

« Ouais, j'espère bien car je te rappelle que c'est à la fin de la semaine. Et, si tu as ton appart d'ici là, on couplera mon anniversaire et ta crémaillère ! »

« Ais-je au moins mon mot à dire sur mon prochain avenir ?! » demanda Clarke, amusée de voir Raven prendre sa vie new-yorkaise en main

« Oui, oui, tu auras ton mot à dire… Mais pas maintenant ! Tu es partie plus d'un an, ça sera donc ta punition ! »

Et le diner passa dans les rires et les confidences de chacune.

* * *

Malgré les suppliques de sa mère, Clarke ne dormit que deux nuits chez elle. Elle voulait absolument trouver l'appartement qui serait le sien pour un moment, l'espérait-elle. Raven, même si elle avait déjà réservé une place dans sa demeure, s'activa aussi à ses cotés afin de lui trouver la perle rare. Et c'est non loin de Time Square, et après une vingtaine de visites étalées sur 4 jours, que Clarke trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : un appartement de 80m² au dernier étage d'un immeuble récent, avec une petite verrière donnant sur une terrasse. Sur une mezzanine, une chambre et une salle de bain. En dessous, salon et cuisine américaine, puis une autre chambre qui deviendrait à coup sûr un atelier pour ses futures peintures.

« Eh bah… Celui-là est vraiment pas mal ! Il doit pas être donné … » souffla Raven en regardant la vue qu'offrait la terrasse « Mais je nous vois déjà ici : le canapé là, la télé ici… Toi et moi mangeant une pizza ! »

« Euh, ais-je précisé que je ne cherche pas de colocataire ?! » s'amusa Clarke

« Ouais, ouais, mais tu avoueras que cet appart appelle à faire la fête dedans ! »

« Certes, mais ce n'est clairement pas mon but. »

« Et ça appelle à des nuits torrides aussi ! »

« Ca non plus, ce n'est pas mon but. »

« Alors, tu le prends ? »

Clarke soupira avant de refaire un tour, fermant les yeux dans chaque pièce pour imaginer la future disposition des meubles. Puis elle sourit et se tourna vers son amie « Je crois oui. »

Raven leva alors les bras en signe de victoire « Ah nous le shopping ! »

* * *

« Je pensais sincèrement que tu avais déjà tout fait avec moi… Mais là… Tu m'as épuisé ! » souffla Clarke affalée sur son nouveau canapé, encore emballé dans une housse en plastique.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment… Je sais même plus quelle heure ou quel jour nous sommes… »

« A en juger par le fait qu'il ne fasse pas encore jour, je crois que nous sommes toujours jeudi. Je ne sens plus mes jambes… »

« Et moi mes bras… Mais au moins, ta garde robe est refaite, tu as la plupart de tes meubles, ta chambre complète et grâce à la magie new-yorkaise, tout cela a été livré dans les temps et dans la journée … »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à tout monter et placer au bon endroit… »

« Tu vas être bien ici. J'ai peine à croire que tu es vraiment de retour. Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles rester en France… »

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux et regarda le plafond « J'y ais pensé tu sais… A rester à Paris : j'étais bien là-bas : une belle maison, une place enviable… »

« Alors pourquoi être revenue ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, mais dès que j'ai posé le pied sur le sol américain… c'était comme si j'avais pris la bonne décision, je me sentais bien de nouveau, à ma place. »

« Hm je vois… J'ai donc eu de la chance. » sourit faiblement Raven, quelque peu déçue que son amie ne revienne pas d'elle-même.

« Hey, je suis là maintenant, et pour un moment. J'ai plus l'intention de vous faire faux bond. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pas l'intention de fêter mes 25 ans en grande pompe… On avait l'intention de juste se faire un resto avec Sinclair. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. On peut se faire un truc le lendemain, juste toutes les deux. »

« Clarke, j'ai vraiment envie que tu sois là. »

« S'il te plait, j'aimerais rencontrer ce fou qui ose partager ta vie, mais pas dans cette circonstance. Faisons quelque chose en famille ce week-end plutôt, s'il te plait. »

« Ok, ok, comme tu veux. On déjeune ensemble demain ? Y'a un resto assez à la mode, j'y suis jamais allée… »

« Pourquoi pas. Je n'ais rendez-vous qu'en fin de journée avec la galerie. Il se fait tard… Pizza ? »

Pour toute réponse, Raven sourit et leva sa main dans laquelle tapa Clarke gaiment.

* * *

Raven ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait hâte de déjeuner avec Clarke, et c'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son amie. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de découvrir une jeune femme assez grande et musclée.

« Euh… J'ai… J'ai du me tromper… » lança Raven qui recula de quelques pas

La jeune femme s'avança alors et l'alpagua « Tu dois être Raven non ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils « On se connait ? »

« Non. » gloussa la belle blonde « Mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours. Entre, Clarke finit de se préparer. »

Raven hésita avant d'entrer, poussée avant tout par la curiosité.

« Je m'appelle Niylah. » lança la jeune femme en lui tendant la main

Main que serra Raven « Tu me connais déjà. »

« Tu te demandes qui je suis non ? »

« A vrai dire… Je suis complètement paumée… Tu connais Clarke ? »

« Niylah, c'est qui ? » lança Clarke à l'étage avant de descendre et de se figer en voyant Raven assise dans le canapé « Ray ? Mais… On avait pas rendez-vous dans une heure ? »

« Si mais… je voulais te faire une surprise… Pour le coup, c'est moi qui l'ais été. »

« Oh… » Clarke descendit les quelques marches la séparant de son amie « Oui euh… Niylah, c'est Raven. Raven, voici Niylah. »

Les deux femmes sourirent faiblement avant que la belle blonde ne jette un œil à sa montre puis ne se tourne vers Clarke et ne lui dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « On se voit ce soir. »

« Ok. »

« Raven, ravie de t'avoir enfin rencontré. J'espère qu'on aura un peu plus l'occasion de faire connaissance plus tard. »

« Oui… Oui j'espère aussi. »

Après un dernier regard vers Clarke, la jeune femme disparut. Raven resta quelques secondes fixée sur la porte avant de se tourner lentement vers son amie, les yeux écarquillés, un air interrogateur sur le visage « Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est Niylah. »

« Oui merci, j'avais compris… Si tu me dis que c'est la seule chose que tu connais d'elle… »

« Non, Raven… Je l'ais connu à Paris. Elle travaillait en face de la galerie ou j'exposais. Elle est restauratrice d'œuvres, notamment de tableau. »

« Hm je vois… Elle est française ? »

« Non. Américaine. Nous avons sympathisé, et plus encore… Elle devait rentrer aux Etats-Unis car son contrat expirait. Elle vient de retrouver un contrat ici à New-York. »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Elle t'a demandé de la suivre. »

« … »

« Alors… La raison pour laquelle tu es revenue ici, ce n'est pas pour ta famille ou le travail… C'est pour elle ? »

Clarke sentait la petite pointe d'amertume et de déception de son amie « Disons que j'ai fais une pierre, deux coups. Quand elle m'a annoncé son départ, j'ai commencé à prospecter des galeries sur New-York. Quand j'ai été contacté, j'ai pris mes billets d'avion. »

« Vous… Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« On pourrait en discuter en allant manger non ? »

Raven opina, avide d'en savoir plus sur cette petite amie venue d'ailleurs. Elles ne tardèrent pas avant de trouver un petit restaurant dans lequel elles se posèrent en terrasse. Après avoir passé commande, Clarke resta silencieuse, prête à répondre à l'avalanche de questions qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Alors… Niylah hein… Drôle de prénom. »

« Origine suédoise. »

« Ca explique ce physique de mannequin : grande blonde fine et élancée… »

« Tatouée… »

« Ohhh madame a des arguments. » ironisa Raven « Alors, ça fait combien de temps elle et toi ? »

« On a fêté nos 1 an il y a trois mois. »

« Qu… Quoi… Un an ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Je veux dire, je l'ais découvert par hasard, mais je suppose que vous vous voyez depuis ton retour non ? »

« J'attendais le moment propice. »

« Ta mère n'est pas au courant je suppose… »

« Non, et je n'ais pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant. Je viens juste de rentrer, je n'ais pas envie qu'elle me pose des dizaines de questions… »

« Hm… Raconte-moi votre rencontre. Comment tout s'est passé. »

Clarke sourit alors « Je bossais dans une galerie du vieux Paris, elle travaillait sur la restauration d'un monument juste en face. On se voyait tous les matins quand j'arrivais, et tous les soirs quand je partais. C'était simplement des politesses d'usages au début… Rien de méchant. Un soir, elle m'a attendu alors que je terminais plus tard que d'habitude. Elle m'a proposé un verre et on a appris à se connaitre. C'est là qu'elle m'a expliqué qu'elle travaillait à Paris depuis 3 ans déjà mais que son pays lui manquait. J'étais heureuse de retrouver une compatriote… »

« Mouais… J'imagine. Ensuite ? »

« Nous sommes sorties en boite, au ciné, comme de simples amies jusqu'à ce soir où tout a changé. »

« Elle ou toi ? »

« Moi. Je l'ais embrassé en guise d'au revoir. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Ca a commencé comme ça. »

« Ok… Et… Tu es heureuse ? »

A cette question, Clarke n'avait jamais su répondre par la positive, pas depuis Polis. Mais aujourd'hui, Niylah faisait partie de son changement d'état d'esprit et, oui, elle en était heureuse.

« Oui. Oui, Raven, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. » Raven lui sourit faiblement alors, comme si ce bonheur était en demi teinte « Tu ne l'es pas pour moi ? »

« Bien sur que si ! Clarke, je t'ais déjà vu heureuse auparavant, je t'ais aussi vu au trente-sixième dessous aussi … J'avais peur que tu ne retrouves pas le sourire sentimentalement parlant. Finalement tu l'es alors… Tant mieux. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Est-ce parce que je ne t'ais rien dis durant tous ces mois ? Raven, je voulais te le dire, mais par téléphone ou par mail, je ne trouvais pas cela correct. Je pensais revenir pour les vacances mais mon travail m'en a empêché. Finalement, mon retour m'a aidé. Je comptais vraiment te le dire… Le hasard a fait son œuvre. »

« Oui je… Je finirais par m'y faire. Faut que j'apprenne à la connaitre. Après tout, je ne serais pas une sœur digne de ce nom, si elle ne passait pas par la case « _Raven_ » non ? Je suis certaine que tu ne lui as pas dis toutes ces choses dont tu as honte, tes secrets d'enfant. »

« Le but étant de ne pas la faire fuir vois-tu. »

« Sait-elle que quand tu étais gamine, tu adorais mettre tes doigts dans ton nez… Ou celui du voisin ? »

« Raven… Tu ne ferais pas ça… »

« Ah ah ! Elle doit savoir à quoi s'attendre ! » plaisanta Raven avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux « Alors, c'est du solide entre vous ? Un an c'est pas rien, t'as jamais eu de relation aussi longue. »

« J'espère que c'est sérieux. Je tiens à elle, elle compte beaucoup pour moi, et j'espère compter autant pour elle. »

Raven lui sourit alors avant d'hausser un sourcil « Dis donc… Ca veut dire que tu as étrenné ton lit baldaquin hier soir petite coquine… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, amusée « Ray… »

« Attends, une belle plante comme ça, d'origine suédoise en plus, ça doit valoir le coup… »

« Ok stop, je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi, et encore moins de Niylah en ces termes. »

« Rohh ce que tu peux être vieux jeu. Je veux bien te raconter moi, comment Sinclair m'envoie au septième ciel… »

Clarke pouffa de rire : finalement, malgré les années, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Et cet adage était plus vrai encore tandis qu'elle expérimenterait une nouvelle fois, le curieux piège que le hasard lui tendrait bientôt.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **RAPPEL : pas de suite dimanche prochain ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté le lundi 2 Mai ! **


	16. Demain est un autre jour

**HEY HEY HEY ! What's up guys ?!**

 **Moi NI-CKEL ! Une convention de folie s'est passée ce WE : un cast de ouf comme rarement j'en ais vu, une ambiance en salle extra, une orga bancale parfois, et des souvenirs pleins la tête... Tout ça pour dire que je serais évidemment à la 2ième édition !**

 **Un véritable coup de coeur/foudre pour Jessica Harmon : VIVA NIYLAH !**

 **Et donc pour fêter ça (et accessoirement rattraper mon retard :p), voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, je pense que vous allez aimer la fin :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Demain est un autre jour**

« Raven est … spéciale non ? » questionna Niylah tandis qu'elle mettait la table pour elle et Clarke, alors que cette dernière préparait le repas.

« Spéciale ? Je l'ais toujours connu ainsi. Pourquoi ? » Elle se figea soudain et releva la tête pour fixer sa compagne « Elle ne t'a pas dis ou fais un truc gênant au moins ?! »

Niylah gloussa « Non, rien qui ne soit assez répréhensible pour que j'en prenne ombrage. Mais elle m'a longuement questionné sur nous, comme si elle testait notre couple. »

« Oui, Raven se sent dans l'obligation de me protéger, comme une grande sœur. »

« Ca a du être dur pour elle de te voir partir aussi loin pour un temps indéterminé. »

« Oui, j'ai même failli annuler mon départ tant j'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais elle m'aime autant qu'elle tient à mon bonheur. Elle savait que j'avais besoin de partir pour évoluer. C'était sa priorité : mon bien-être et bonheur. Ca l'est toujours d'ailleurs. » sourit-elle

« Je peux comprendre. Je suis fille unique, mais je peux comprendre. Même si me demander si on parlait français durant nos ébats n'était pas forcément nécessaire. » sourit-elle

« Je vais la tuer ! » grogna Clarke tandis que Niylah pouffa de rire

Clarke la suivit alors, tellement soulagée d'être de nouveau sur sa terre natale en compagnie de Niylah. Elle avait enfin sa place dans son pays aux cotés d'une femme qui lui faisait voir le meilleur. Elle se souvenait de la progression de leur relation qui fut amenée en quelques mois avant d'être concrétisée par un baiser, un an plus tôt.

Un an… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle qui pensait ne plus pouvoir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, elle qui avait été meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même, dans sa chair et son cœur, elle pensait ne plus jamais être capable d'aimer. Mais finalement, manque ou envie, quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Niylah, elle fut presque soulagée de ressentir autre chose que de la colère, de leur peur ou de l'angoisse.

Et Niylah avait été patiente et compréhensive face aux peurs de Clarke : elle sentait qu'elle avait un passé chargé de douleurs et de peine. Elle avança doucement, sans la presser, ce que Clarke remercia implicitement. Car cela ne fut pas simple pour Niylah, Clarke l'avait fait attendre près de deux mois avant de l'inviter à rester un soir. Clarke se définissait elle-même comme une handicapée des sentiments et que Niylah devrait être patiente. Elle le lui avait promis, et lorsque Clarke eut sa parole, elle se confia à elle, et s'autorisa à parler d'une ancienne relation qui l'avait tant marqué qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle avait des difficultés à aimer. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé son nom, mais Niylah savait que quelque chose s'était joué lors de ses années à Polis. Mais par respect pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais entamé le sujet ni mis de pression pour en savoir plus. Elle était bien trop heureuse de réussir à lui montrer autre chose qu'une relation conflictuelle et douloureuse.

« Hm… Alors, prête pour notre petite virée en ville ce soir ? »

« Tu sais que les comédies musicales ce n'est pas mon trip, tu le sais ça ? »

« Oui. Tu dois m'aimer énormément pour avoir accepté n'est-ce pas. » grinça Niylah

« Mouais, énormément … »

* * *

Finalement, cela n'avait pas vraiment déplu à Clarke. Certes les musiques étaient une rengaine qui ne se décollerait de son crâne que dans quelques jours, mais elle devait bien admettre que cette sortie avait été plaisante.

Ainsi, main dans la main, elles se baladèrent sur Central Park, ne profitant que de la présence de l'autre. Niylah n'était pas une grande adepte des longues discussions : elle aimait et se complaisait dans le silence. Parfois, leurs soirées ne se résumaient qu'à un visionnage de film, lovées dans le canapé, ne prononçant aucune parole. D'abord surprise, Clarke s'y était faite et aimait même cela à présent.

« Dis… »

« Hm ? »

« Maintenant que Raven est au courant… Je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être que je te présente à ma mère. »

Niylah haussa un sourcil « Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu n'en as pas eu envie jusqu'ici. La seule raison qui te pousse à me le proposer maintenant, c'est parce que Raven nous a surprises… »

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant… Il serait peut-être temps, non ? »

« Je n'ais rien contre. »

Clarke s'arrêta soudain et lui fit face « Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre. En temps normal, on présente toujours ses parents avant que le couple ne fête ses un an ensemble. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu penses que je n'ais jamais parlé de toi simplement parce que j'avais peur ou honte de nous… Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que… Ca fait tellement longtemps. Quand j'ai quitté le pays, personne n'aurait imaginé que je puisse aimer de nouveau, au sens noble du terme. »

Niylah lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, celle qui avait brisé le cœur de Clarke à tel point qu'elle se dénigrait elle-même, mais elle la détestait déjà. Niylah avait du user de patience et d'énormément de conviction pour montrer à Clarke qu'elle pouvait aimer, qu'elle était capable de bien plus que de simples sourires, de simples gestes. Elle était capable de rendre et recevoir.

Niylah aimait Clarke, elle tenait à elle et elle était fière d'avoir été celle qui avait su la faire évoluer et lui faire reprendre confiance en elle. Oui, évidemment, au début, elle fut surprise lorsque Clarke lui avait dit ne vouloir parler à personne de leur relation. Honte ou peur, Niylah n'avait pas insisté.

Et quand elle lui annonça son désir de retourner au pays, Clarke avait été d'abord craintive, mais à force d'attentions, Clarke se laissa aller et fit elle aussi des démarches et quand elle lui annonça avoir un contrat à New-York, Niylah avait été la plus heureuse.

En revenant au pays, Clarke savait qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre sortir de sa parfaite bulle avec Niylah et la présenter à Raven et sa mère, elles qui n'avaient principalement connu que Lexa.

« Clarke, je t'aime. On a traversé l'Atlantique, on pourra, je pense, traverser un diner chez ta mère. » sourit-elle

« Je m'excuse par avance de tout ce qu'elle pourrait te dire. » gloussa la jolie blonde

« J'ai hâte de connaitre la femme qui a mise au monde et élever ma compagne, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Clarke lui prit la main et l'entraina dans une balade qui dura toute la nuit pour finir dans la chaleur des draps de Clarke.

* * *

Elle ne se lassait pas de ces matins où, dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, son regard se posait sur la silhouette de Niylah endormie à ses cotés. Clarke avait déjà remarqué les petites habitudes de la jeune femme comme sa manière de se coucher et s'endormir sur le ventre, embrassant son oreiller. Cette manie de ronger ses ongles ou encore de petit déjeuner exclusivement des œufs brouillés. Elle savait qu'elle aimait les roses rouge, les lapins ou encore les comédies musicales. Que c'était une grande aventurière, n'ayant pas peur de déposer ses bagages aux quatre coins du monde.

En amour, Niylah était plutôt douce et prévenante, tandis que Clarke agissait toujours dans l'urgence et la rapidité. Au contact de Niylah, elle avait appris à prendre son temps, à apprécier chaque petit moment, comme ce réveil où elle pouvait détailler le corps de sa compagne et ce tatouage tribal le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'ailleurs, jamais elle ne lui avait demandé sa signification… Etait-ce une erreur de jeunesse ou un choix délibéré ? Avait-il un sens particulier qui pourrait permettre à Clarke de mieux comprendre sa compagne ?

Car de Niylah, elle savait peu de choses finalement : ses parents étaient morts des années auparavant, fille unique, elle n'avait plus de famille. Très vite indépendante, elle avait appris à se dépasser pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et vivre de ses propres moyens afin de ne dépendre de personne. Solitaire dans l'âme, elle réussit à obtenir son diplôme et un job dans la foulée qui la mena un peu partout dans le monde entier : de l'Egypte en Russie, en passant par le Pérou ou encore la France. Elle avait vu plus de choses que le commun des mortels et avait accumulé des connaissances faisant d'elle certainement la femme la plus cultivée que Clarke ait connu.

Niylah apparaissait forte et têtue, jamais Clarke ne l'avait vu fléchir ou paraitre apeurée. Elle avait été son roc et son point d'ancrage quand Clarke doutait encore d'elle-même.

Et tous les matins où elle pouvait se réveiller à ses cotés, elle bénissait cette force et cette opiniâtreté. Elle traça de son index, les contours du tatouage jusqu'à ce que Niylah gigote un peu pour ouvrir ses yeux et les poser sur Clarke « Hm… Bonjour toi… »

« Hey… Bien dormi ? »

« Peu… Mais bien. » Elle se redressa et se retourna, offrant à la vue de Clarke, son torse nu. Elle s'étira longuement avant de sentir les mains de Clarke sur sa poitrine « Hm… Je te rappelle qu'on ne devrait plus tarder. Ta mère va nous attendre. »

« Je sais… On peut quand même s'octroyer quelques minutes de… répit. »

« Du _répit_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça toi ? Ironique quand tu sais que tu ne m'en laisses guère. » sourit Niylah

Clarke sourit avant d'embrasser la jeune femme et de se lever, nue comme un vers, se baladant dans la chambre à la recherche de vêtements, le tout sous le regard luxurieux de sa compagne. Et lorsque Clarke entra dans la salle de bain, en un bond efficace, Niylah la rejoignit.

* * *

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu as dis à ta mère déjà ? » questionna Niylah alors que leur voiture entrait dans le quartier résidentiel où vivait les Griffin.

« Je lui ais juste dis que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et que je tenais à lui présenter, c'est tout. »

« C'est un résumé succinct mais assez juste. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle demandera depuis combien de temps nous sommes ensemble. »

« Ta compassion est tellement chaleureuse… » Niylah lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et voir le paysage défiler « Hey, elle va t'adorer ok. »

Niylah se tourna alors vers elle et lui offrit un sourire confiant « Je l'espère. Mais tant que je plais à la fille, le reste n'est qu'optionnel. »

Elles échangèrent un regard avant que Clarke ne se gare dans l'allée « Y'a des chances qu'elle soit déjà devant la fenêtre pour voir ta tête… » plaisanta Clarke

Niylah lui sourit, confiante de cette future rencontre. Soudain, surgit en la mémoire de Clarke la dernière fois qu'elle présenta à sa mère une petite amie… C'était il y a près de 6 ans… Lexa. Elle frissonna alors, se remémorant leur rencontre, les doutes qu'avait émis Abby au sujet de leur couple, pour au final l'accepter dans la famille.

« Dans la lune miss Griffin ? »

« Hm, pardon… Non, allons-y. »

C'est main dans la main qu'elles arrivèrent jusqu'au perron avant qu'Abby n'ouvre la porte et n'accueille les jeunes femmes d'un large sourire « Bonne route ? »

« Oui assez. » lança Clarke, quelque peu tendue.

« Entrez. » Après avoir abandonné leur veste, Clarke conduisit Niylah jusqu'au salon « Installez-vous j'arrive. »

La jolie blonde vaqua un regard curieux un peu partout dans la pièce, attirée par les photos sur la commode, les peintures qu'elle savait être faites des mains de Clarke, véritable œuvres personnelles.

« Tu sais que ta mère a dans son salon des peintures qui peuvent valoir jusqu'à 10 000$ ? »

« Je lui en fais gracieusement don. » sourit Clarke, encore peu habituée à ce que l'on qualifie son travail d'œuvre d'art.

« Bien… Asseyez-vous. » lança Abby en revenant avec un plateau

Clarke et Niylah s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre et Abby en face d'elles, attendant qu'une des deux fasse le premier pas. Et c'est Clarke qui se lança :

« Maman … Voici, Niylah, ma compagne. On s'est rencontré à Paris. »

Abby fixa la jeune femme et lui sourit « Vous êtes française ? »

« Non, américaine. J'ai travaillé 3 ans à Paris. Je restaure des œuvres d'art allant des monuments en passant par des tapisseries ou des tableaux. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Clarke : je restaurais un monument juste en face de la galerie où elle travaillait. »

« Oh donc ça fait un moment que vous vous connaissez… »

« Je crois que nous nous sommes vues dès ses premières semaines à Paris. Nous avons fait connaissance. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an maintenant … »

Abby faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café, avant de fixer sa fille puis sa compagne, puis de nouveau vers sa fille « Un an ? »

« On… Je comptais te le dire… Mais mon quotidien a été tellement chargé à Paris… Je retardais toujours l'annonce et au final, quand j'ai su que le rentrerais, je me suis dis que j'allais te l'annoncer à mon retour. »

« Oh je vois c'est … C'est donc sérieux entre vous. »

« Oui très. » confirma Niylah en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke

« Je suppose que vous vivez donc ensemble à New-York. »

« Etonnamment non. Chacune à son appartement, même si nous n'excluons pas de le faire un jour. »

Clarke opina alors « Nous retrouver à New-York était un heureux hasard que j'ai quelque peu provoqué en demandant ma mutation ici. »

Le cœur d'Abby se serra alors : Clarke n'était pas revenue par mal du pays ou manque de sa famille, elle était revenue pour suivre sa compagne.

* * *

« Ou est Niylah ? »

« Elle se rafraichit dans la salle de bain. » confia Clarke en ramenant la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Et alors qu'elle commença à nettoyer les plats « Alors, ton verdict … Comment la trouves-tu ? »

« Elle est gentille, cultivée, douce et on sent qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Que vous vous aimez beaucoup. Si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Je le suis. Ca m'a pris du temps tu sais, avant de pouvoir accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a été patiente avec moi, compréhensive et intelligente. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. »

Abby soupira alors : elle se souvenait de l'état de sa fille après le départ de Lexa. Durant des semaines, des mois, elle l'avait soutenu, l'avait poussé à persévérer, elle qui voulait tout laisser tomber. Il fut une période noire de la vie de Clarke à laquelle personne, Abby ou Raven, ne voulaient repenser. Clarke était tombée bas, très bas … Elle avait même flirté avec un coté sombre dont seules Abby et Raven avaient été témoins.

Son départ pour l'Europe, Abby l'avait dabord vécu comme un coup de poignard mais par la suite, elle se disait que cette distance était nécessaire et certainement salvatrice pour sa fille. Et de la voir aujourd'hui, vraisemblablement heureuse aux cotés d'une femme, cela ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

« Tant que tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Je le suis maman. »

Mais Abby aurait vraiment aimé y croire. Mais elle savait surtout ce par quoi elle était passée durant des mois à Polis, avant de remonter la pente. Elle savait que ce voyage était aussi un placebo : Clarke n'avait jamais fait réellement face à Lexa, elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Avait-elle réellement tourné la page ?

Visiblement, Clarke tenait à cette Niylah, jusqu'à entretenir une relation d'un an… Jamais elle n'avait eu quelqu'un aussi longtemps. Et c'était le rôle d'Abby de soutenir sa fille, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant, en espérant ne pas avoir à ramasser les pots cassés plus tard.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. » lança Clarke, le nez dans l'évier « Mais je l'aime tu sais. J'ai surmonté bien des choses, qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même. Un jour peut-être je lui en parlerais, quand je serais prête. Cette partie de ma vie fait partie intégrante de moi, mais en même temps, je n'en suis pas fière. Je reviens de loin, je le sais, et je sais aussi que tu t'inquiètes. »

« On en serait pas à moins… »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai juste peur que… »

« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais je ferais en sorte que ça marche cette fois. »

Oui, Abby avait eu raison : Clarke avait peur que tout lui soit enlevé de nouveau. Elle avait tant souffert, qu'elle n'imaginait pas un nouvel échec maintenant. Et puis Niylah était présente, aimante, rien ne pourrait la faire douter, du moins le pensait-elle.

Et finalement, la soirée se passa sans encombre et Abby fut heureuse d'avoir eu Niylah sous son toit, tout comme la jeune femme fut heureuse de connaitre un peu plus du monde de Clarke qui était restée, jusque-là, assez évasive sur sa vie.

Elle savait que son père était mort une dizaine d'années plus tôt, que Raven était sa petite sœur d'adoption mais qu'elle était fille unique, adorant dessiner pour palier à un manque de confiance en soi certain. Bonne élève, elle aspirait à suivre les traces de sa mère mais a finalement choisi sa propre voie à Polis. A vécu des histoires compliquées, dont une qui l'avait marqué plus que d'autres, puis avait décidé de quitter le pays pour un nouveau départ. Acharnée de travail, elle n'hésitait pas à faire sauter des heures de sommeil au profit d'une peinture qui lui posait problème… Lorsqu'elle avait osé faire le premier pas et se présenter à elle, Niylah n'était sûre de rien. Et quand Clarke s'afficha moins farouche et casanière que prévu, Niylah était aux anges.

A partir de ce moment, elle sut qu'elle et cette étrange blonde aux regards bleu acier feraient de grandes choses ensemble. Alors elle se lança dans une grande entreprise de séduction. Elle comprit très vite que Clarke avait vécu des choses difficiles par le passé, certainement une relation amoureuse douloureuse, et qu'il lui faudrait des trésors de patience pour la conquérir.

Mais elle y parvint au bout de longs mois d'amitié et de persévérance. Clarke la laissa enfin entrer dans son monde, elle se laissa aller et ouvrit son cœur de nouveau, mais ce fut dur, ça l'était toujours, même après un an de relation.

Parfois, Clarke parlait dans son sommeil, parfois elle n'arrivait pas à dormir du tout, préférant crayonner sur une toile ses peurs et ses angoisses. Peur du rejet, peur de la perte. Oui Niylah sentait une Clarke égratignée par la vie, et par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que par les cicatrices qu'elle avait laissé dans la vie de Clarke. Elle détestait cette personne.

Aujourd'hui encore, malgré un bonheur apparent, elle sentait Clarke sur la défensive, encore peu habituée à se laisser aller, à faire confiance. Niylah avait toujours été prévenante envers elle et était à présent habituée à ses gestes de recul, cette surprise qui se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'elle revenait du travail, un bouquet de roses à la main. Niylah jalonnait leur quotidien de petites attentions, toujours dans l'esprit de plaire à Clarke et de la mettre en confiance.

Mais depuis leur arrivée à New-York, Clarke était tendue, elle avait l'impression de revenir plus d'un an en arrière. Clarke s'enfermait parfois dans son atelier pendant des heures pour en ressortir épuisée moralement et physiquement. Parfois, elle avait quelques absences, et Niylah tentait de déchiffrer ce que son regard dans le vague signifiait.

Malgré le fait qu'elle venait de rencontrer sa mère, ce qui constituait une grande étape dans leur couple, Niylah sentait Clarke lointaine.

« Hey, ça te dirait un ciné en rentrant ? »

« Hm ? Non, je préférerais qu'on rentre et qu'on se blottisse dans notre lit… »

« _Notre_ lit ? C'est le mien aussi ?! » sourit Niylah

« Evidemment. » haussa Clarke des épaules, comme si cela était évident.

Niylah sourit alors de ce petit geste, comme une assurance, une sécurité. Elle savait que New-York serait une nouvelle grande étape dans leur couple… Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point tout allait changer dans quelques jours… A tout jamais.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les choses sérieuses commencèrent pour Clarke. La galerie était tout à elle, il suffisait à présent de la remplir. Et là, tout se jouait : entre des peintures qu'elle avait déjà fait, et d'autres en commande, Clarke n'avait pas respiré une minute. Entre les visites de Raven et celles de Niylah, les jours défilaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

L'exigence de la galerie et de ses directeurs étaient à la hauteur des espoirs qu'ils mettaient en elle, elle ne devait pas les décevoir. Malgré tout le stress et la pression, elle trouva quelques réconforts auprès de ses collègues de travail, ceux qui avaient, comme elle, la chance de pouvoir exposer leurs peintures, leurs sculptures…

« Hey Clarke, ça te dirait qu'on déjeune en ville ? » lança Harper, une jeune artiste travaillant les sculptures sur bois

« J'en sais rien… Je me creuse la tête sur la mise en page de la seconde salle… »

« Tu devrais prendre une pause, t'es dessus depuis 2h. Viens, on va manger dans un resto sympa de Times Square. »

« Hm… J'en sais ri… »

« … Allez, te fais pas prier, je suis certaine qu'après ça, tout sera clair dans ta tête. »

Clarke soupira alors avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Ok, ok. »

* * *

Clarke devait bien admettre que ses collègues avaient raison : sortir lui faisait le plus grand bien. Chacun s'accordait à dire que ce métier n'était pas de tout repos, même s'il était riche en beaucoup de choses.

Alors marcher dans la rue, accompagnée de ses 3 collègues, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir à ce moment là.

« C'est ici. Il parait que la bouffe est sensationnelle ! »

Curieuse, Clarke regarda l'enseigne et fut amusée de voir qu'il s'agissant en fait un Diner's tout ce qu'il y avait de plus typique aux Etats-Unis. Voilà encore une chose qui lui avait manqué en France. Elle se délectait d'avance d'un immense hamburger…

Et lorsqu'elle entra, les lieux étaient tout de suite accueillants : un énorme jukebox donnait le ton, du carrelage blanc et noir au sol, des tables métalliques rondes, des canapés colorés, des néons au mur, ainsi que quelques maillots d'équipes emblématiques en basket, hockey ou même baseball. Au comptoir, les serveuses arboraient un look des années 60 avec petit tablier et patins aux pieds.

Clarke était conquise par le lieu… Qui était plein à craquer. Heureusement, Harper avait réservé, ce qui n'était pas de trop au vu de la foule qui s'amassait.

« Wow, ça a du succès. » souffla Clarke

« Et encore, tu n'as pas gouté au _Special Hamburgiant_ , c'est une tue-rie ! »

Clarke sourit alors avant de rejoindre les autres à une table. Une serveuse se chargea tout de suite de leur commande et malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elle distinguait les premières notes _d'I want You Back_ des Jakson Five résonnèrent.

Clarke se sentit soudainement plus légère et détendue, oubliant presque ses impératifs pour la fin du mois. Et alors qu'on lui apporta son assiette garnie de macaronis au fromage, son regard curieux vaqua sur la décoration attractive de la salle… Quand soudain, elle se figea.

« Clarke ça va ? »

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la peinture au mur. Ses collègues suivirent son regard et Harper gloussa « Ah tiens, on dirait une des tiennes … Etrange non ? »

Mais cela n'avait rien d'étrange car c'était effectivement une de ses peintures, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle reconnaissait ces coups de crayons caractéristiques, cette façon de mêler concret et abstrait… Et plus encore, elle reconnaissait le dessin : des mains semblant dribler une balle de basket. Puis son regard fut attiré par une autre peinture : les contours d'un corps féminin marquant un panier…

Mais la goutte d'eau vint d'un tableau accroché juste au dessus du comptoir : des mains semblant pétrir de la pâte… Ces dessins, elle ne les avait fait qu'une seule fois… et cela remontait à une éternité. Debout, figée sur place, son regard descendit le long du comptoir pour se poser sur une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui apparut comme un mirage, si rapide qu'elle pensa même avoir rêvé… Mais pourtant la présence de ces peintures ne laissait plus aucune doute, encore plus lorsque la silhouette se posta, de profil, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Lexa…

 **TBC**


	17. Flashback

**Hello hello ! Comment ca va bien en ce WE ensoleillé ?!**

 **Moi impecc', une semaine après la convention, ca passe vite, très vite, trop vite !**

 **L'année prochaine est encore riche en events célébrant la série, je suis contente !**

 **En attendant, voici le retour de Lexa... Et vous savez quoi ? ELLE PARLE ! XD**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Clarke resta figée sur place, les bras ballants, le regard écarquillé sur cette femme brune élancée, une toque sur la tête et un tablier noué autour de la taille.

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, ça n'était pas réel, pas après toutes ces années. Destin ou fatalité ? Malchance ou hasard ? Elle n'aurait su dire… Mais les faits étaient là : en face d'elle dans cette cuisine ouverte, Lexa s'affairait.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais si Clarke restait là, debout au milieu du restaurant, il était certain qu'elle finirait par la remarquer. Elle se rassit alors rapidement, les mains tremblantes, l'air paniqué : elle devait sortir d'ici, Lexa ne devait pas la voir, jamais.

« Hey Clarke, ça va ? »

« Je … Je suis pas bien, je crois que je vais faire l'impasse cette fois-ci. »

Devant l'incompréhension de ses collègues, Clarke se leva, enfila sa veste et attrapa son sac mais alors qu'elle quittait le restaurant, son regard passa rapidement sur le poste de Lexa, quand soudain ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle se figea un quart de seconde avant de prendre la fuite. Ce n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres du restaurant qu'elle s'arrêta soudain, à bout de souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Après toutes ces années, toute cette distance… Tout cela pour rien. En quelques secondes, Clarke était revenue à Polis, sur ce trottoir à regarder la voiture d'Anya s'éloigner pour ne plus jamais revenir, emportant Lexa avec elle… Jusqu'à cet instant, dans ce restaurant, cette cuisine.

Clarke était si fébrile qu'elle en oublia tout : qu'elle était sensée déjeuner avec ses collègues, qu'elle se trouvait à New-York et non plus à Polis. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru la revoir un jour, et elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu.

Et c'est les vibrations de son téléphone qui la sortirent de sa prostration : c'était un message de Raven qui lui demandait si elle était disponible ce soir. Raven… Si elle pouvait parler de cela à quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de soupirer un grand coup : il était hors de question qu'elle reparte dans ce restaurant, elle mentirait à ses collègues en feignant être malade ou autre, mais il était impératif qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans ce restaurant.

* * *

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux : était-ce un mirage ou simplement une vision ? Ou peut-être une femme qui avait juste les mêmes traits. C'était impossible que Clarke soit là, à New-York, dans son restaurant… C'était impossible. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Anya lui avait dit que Clarke avait quitté le pays pour se rendre en Europe. Etait-elle revenue définitivement ou juste le temps de vacances ?

Des milliers de questions tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, la figeant au milieu de la cuisine, alors que des dizaines de cuisiniers s'affairaient autour d'elle.

« Lexa ? Tu rêves ou quoi ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et retourna à ses fourneaux, sans qu'une petite douleur au cœur ne la quitte vraiment : elle avait revu Clarke.

* * *

« Hey, hey, regarde j'ai ramené des potes ! » lança Raven lorsque Clarke ouvrit la porte, brandissant un pack de bières. Clarke esquissa un timide sourire avant de la laisser entrer « Houlà, t'as pas le moral toi. »

« Je… J'attendais que tu arrives. J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

« Me dis pas que tu repars à Paris ou Tokyo ?! »

« Non, bien sur que non… Même si je pense que je vais reconsidérer la chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Clarke et Raven s'installèrent dans le canapé, la jolie blonde fronçant les sourcils comme si elle allait annoncer quelque chose de grave, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Raven :

« Hey Clarkie… Ca va ? »

« Je… Je l'ais revu Raven. »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Le… Lexa. »

Entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de son amie l'étonna bien plus que de savoir qu'elle venait de la croiser.

« Attends… Tu parles de Lexa… Wood ? Ton ex ? »

« … »

« Mais… Comment ? Ou ? »

« Longue histoire mais pour faire court : je suis partie au resto avec des collègues et je l'ais vu, en cuisine. »

« Non mais… Sur les centaines de restaurants que compte New-York, il a fallut que tu tombes sur celui où elle travaille ?! »

« Il faut croire… »

« Le destin s'acharne… »

« … »

« Ca t'a fait quoi ? De la revoir ? »

Clarke soupira alors, essayant de comprendre ce que cette scène avait suscité en elle : surprise ? Colère ? Nostalgie ?

« J'en sais rien… C'était… Etrange. Comme revoir un film préféré après des années… »

« Un film préféré huh ? » sourit Raven

« Non… Depuis j'ai un autre film préféré, et je ne m'en lasse pas. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu le revoir pour en être sûr… Ce film je veux dire. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard « Arrêtons avec ces métaphores. Il est hors de question que je la revoie. C'était un malheureux hasard. »

« Elle t'a vu ? »

« Aucune idée, je pense oui, nos regards se sont croisés furtivement. Avec un peu de chance, elle a peut-être pensé que c'était quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. »

« … »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle était ici, à New-York. »

« Non. Et même si je l'avais su, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé. Tu m'as dis que cette page là était close, pourquoi t'en aurais-je parlé ? Pour remettre de l'huile sur le feu ? Tu es heureuse à présent, je sais ce par quoi tu es passée et où tu en es aujourd'hui. Je suis peut-être folle, mais je ne suis pas cruelle. Clarke, écoute … J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu repartes de cette ville simplement par peur de la recroiser. Si tu ne remets jamais les pieds dans ce resto, tu ne seras jamais amenée à le revoir. »

« … »

Raven avait raison et pourtant, de savoir que Lexa était dans la même ville, qu'elle savait où la trouver, tout cela la chamboula. Elle était perdue parce qu'elle avait été prise de court, et qu'elle détestait cela.

« Hey… T'es accro à Niylah ok ? Remets pas ça en question. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime, je suis heureuse avec elle. »

« Alor, y'a aucune ambigüité. Lexa est une de tes ex, point final. »

Oui, point final. Mais Clarke sentait déjà poindre au fond de son crane, une douleur migraineuse, douleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle avait peur… Elle avait peur que son passé ressurgisse et qu'elle ne l'entraine une nouvelle fois sur des routes qu'elle ne pourrait contrôler.

« Hey Clarkie… Respire ok. »

« Et si je retournais à Washington ? »

Raven lâcha un hoquet amusé « T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux ruiner ton contrat avec une des plus grosses galeries de New-York simplement parce qu'on ex est dans cette ville ? »

« Dis comme ça… »

« … C'est stupide. Clarke si ça t'affecte autant, peut-être que ça veut dire que… »

« … Ca veut juste dire qu'elle m'a brisé Raven. Elle m'a brisé il y a six ans, et tu sais par quoi je suis passée avant de partir d'ici. J'étais ruinée, j'étais une loque, flirtant avec des choses que même ma mère et Niylah ignorent. J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenue… Par sa faute. »

« … »

« Alors ne redis jamais qu'elle a une quelconque emprise sur moi, de quelque manière que ce soi. Je suis libérée, je suis heureuse, et pas grâce à elle. Mais les faits sont là : la revoir n'a pas remonté tous ces mois que l'on a passé ensemble en couple, ça m'a juste rappelé le désespoir dans lequel elle m'a plongé en me repoussant, en effaçant notre relation sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elle a fui, je suis restée seule… Voilà ce que ça veut dire Raven. »

La jeune femme fixa Clarke et, sans aucun mot superflu, elle la prit dans ses bras, et finalement, les larmes de Clarke coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Oui, revoir Lexa, même un bref instant, l'avait chamboulé… Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. S'il y a encore 6 ans, entendre et voir Lexa aurait amené en elle de bons souvenirs, des sensations douces et sucrés, aujourd'hui la revoir n'avait qu'un gout amer et douloureux. Ce n'était plus de doux souvenirs… Tout cela avait été balayé par leur rupture et ce qui en suivit.

A présent, tout ce qu'elle retenait était cette foutue voiture qui s'éloignait et une Lexa esquivant son regard.

Elles restèrent un long moment blotties l'une contre l'autre, Raven cajolant une Clarke dont les larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Raven quitta Clarke, fatiguée moralement et physiquement.

Elle promit de revenir dès le lendemain matin, et jura aussi ne pas avertir Niylah de cette affaire. Mais ce qu'elle omit de dire à son amie c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il était évident que Clarke aurait été contre à 200%, mais elle devait le faire. En tant que meilleure amie, en tant que sœur de sang, elle se sentait un devoir de protection envers Clarke. Et même si elle avait consacré près de 2 ans à son amie, elle ne cesserait jamais.

C'est donc en début de soirée que Raven se rendit sur Time Square et marcha le long de la rue, à la recherche du fameux restaurant… Et alors qu'elle envisageait un retour à son appart, elle le vit… Avec son néon fluo, sa déco sixties… Raven en frissonna presque.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le restaurant. Bien vite une serveuse la prit en charge mais Raven lui signifia qu'elle resterait au comptoir. Assise à présent, son regard vaqua dans les cuisines apparentes à la recherche d'un physique bien particulier. Et si, au bout de 10minutes elle désespérait de la croiser, lorsqu'elle se leva de son tabouret, elle la vit.

Raven se figea quelques secondes, la fixant comme pour être sûre. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Lexa était en face d'elle, s'affairant aux fourneaux. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé et son visage arborait cette même expression de fermeté que lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain.

Raven, qui était venue ici dans un seul et unique but, vit soudain ses certitudes s'envoler comme sable au vent : n'allait-elle pas attiser le feu entre elles ? Ou pire encore, attirer Lexa vers une Clarke qui n'était définitivement pas prête pour une confrontation ?

Puis soudain, l'image de Clarke s'effondrant dans ses bras ressurgit alors et elle trouva le courage d'alpaguer la serveuse derrière le comptoir.

« Hey ! Dites… Vous pourriez dire à Lexa qu'elle vienne par ici ? »

« Hm désolée, mais nous sommes en plein coup de feu, c'est la folie là. »

« Je suis une vieille amie. »

« Désolée, ça devra attendre la fin du service. »

« A quelle heure elle finit ? »

« On est Jeudi… Elle finit dans une heure. »

« Les cuisiniers partent par quel coté ? »

La serveuse haussa un sourcil « Vous seriez pas une de ses fans tarées qui la harcèlent ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non, non, je vous l'ais dis, je suis une vieille amie. »

Après quelques secondes à la toiser, la serveuse soupira « Coté gauche. »

« Ok, merci. En attendant, je vais vous prendre un fish and chips ! »

* * *

Il était près de 22h quand Raven sortit du restaurant, sous une nuit quelque peu fraiche. Comme indiquée par la serveuse, elle attendit patiemment sur le coté gauche du restaurant, fixant la porte de service, désespérément close. Et si la dite serveuse avait parlé à Lexa et que cette dernière avait eu peur et s'était enfuie par devant ?!

Elle n'imaginait pas s'être rendue jusqu'ici pour rien, pas après toutes ces années, toutes ces choses passées. Alors quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte, elle sursauta presque. Quelques rires émanèrent avant que 3 personnes ne sortent. Raven scruta le groupe et retint son souffle lorsque qu'une quatrième personne sortit… Lexa.

La jeune fille riait à gorge déployé avec ses collègues avant d'être attirée par une silhouette adossée au coin de la rue. Elle se figea soudain et perdit son sourire.

« Lex ? Ca va ? »

Ses collègues suivirent son regard avant de se mettre devant elle « Tu la connais ? Un problème ? »

Lexa sortit de ses pensées et rassura ses comparses d'un sourire « Non, tout va bien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

Après quelques salutations, les collègues de Lexa passèrent devant Raven, un regard légèrement suspicieux vers elle, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules dans cette allée. Aucune des deux n'osait faire le premier pas : cela faisait si longtemps.

Puis Lexa s'approcha, serrant contre elle son sac. Raven remarqua un léger boitement de sa jambe gauche. A quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, Lexa soupira « Raven ? »

« Lexa. »

Dieu que cela fut dur à prononcer. Durant tant d'années, Raven s'était interdite pour Clarke de le prononcer, d'éviter tout sujet relatif à la jeune fille. Et à présent, c'est elle-même qui venait la voir. Si Clarke l'apprenait, elle serait furieuse.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'habite ici, à New-York je veux dire. Ca fait 3 ans déjà. J'arrive pas à croire que je sois passée plusieurs fois devant ton restaurant et que je ne t'y ais jamais vu… »

« … »

Raven sentait une certaine tension émaner de la jeune femme. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Raven faisait partie de son passé, du passé de son ex… Une de ses ex. Lexa semblait avoir bien rebondi après son accident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven ? »

La jeune femme sourit : malgré les années, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, y compris le caractère déterminé de Lexa. Elle se redressa et perdit soudain son sourire « Je sais que tu l'as vu. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi parlait Raven, avant que cette dernière ne la fusille du regard, attendant un mensonge qui ne viendrait finalement pas.

« Elle est ici alors… » soupira-t-elle entre soulagement et angoisse

« Depuis 3 semaines oui. »

« J'avais pensé d'abord à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… Mais… C'était bien elle. »

« Oui. Elle t'a reconnu de suite aussi. »

« Et elle a fui. » sourit-elle comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction de sa part

« Comment l'en blâmer… »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien vu. »

« Satisfaite ? »

« Oui et non. Je suis toujours très proche de Clarke, et autant te dire que te revoir n'a pas été une pure joie pour elle. »

« Sait-elle que tu es là ? »

« Non, elle me tuerait. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Raven ne put se retenir un hoquet ironique « Tu t'en soucies vraiment ? »

« Quoique tu en penses… Oui, je m'en soucie. La revoir… Je ne pensais pas que cela soulèverait autant de choses en moi. »

« Oui ça a soulevé des choses chez Clarke aussi… Et pas les plus positives. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher un sourire « Oui je suppose que je ne suis plus dans ses bonnes grâces… »

« … Tu n'as pas idée. C'est pour ça que je suis ici ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Pour me prévenir ? »

« T'avertir. N'essaies même pas de la revoir. »

« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Nous sommes adultes ...»

« Pour Clarke, l'eau n'a pas assez coulé. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… Je veux simplement la préserver. »

« Je pense qu'elle peut faire ses choix elle-même. »

« Certainement. Mais tu restes un sujet trop douloureux pour elle. Ca a été dur et compliqué après votre rupture, elle a… Bref, c'était douloureux. »

« Douloureux… » soupira Lexa. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel point leur rupture avait pu la chambouler et changer le reste de sa vie. La curiosité la piqua quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne à la réalité « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de la traquer dans toute la ville. Ce n'était qu'un hasard, malheureux hasard si tu préfères. »

Raven opina alors avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

« Raven attend ! » La jolie latino s'arrêta alors et se retourna « Est-elle heureuse à présent ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde Raven pensa à ne pas lui répondre, tourner le dos, et s'en aller pour ne jamais la revoir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et souffla « Oui. Oui, elle l'est autant que possible. »

Lexa la remercia d'un timide sourire avant de laisser Raven s'enfuir.

Cette dernière ne le sut jamais mais cette nuit là, Lexa resta encore de longues minutes dans cette allée, figée dans un espace temps qu'elle pensait avoir oublié.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, et avec un réveil difficile, Clarke commença sa journée. Et à peine eut-elle les yeux ouverts que la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant apparaitre une Raven agitant un sachet de viennoiseries encore chaudes.

« Hey, la Belle au bois dormant ! »

« Raven… Quand est-ce que je t'ais donné mes clés ? »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit et colla sous le nez de Clarke le sachet « Grognon dès le matin, quel plaisir ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Hm … 9h40. »

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rendez-vous à la galerie dans 30 minutes ! » lança-t-elle en bondissant hors du lit, manquant de renverser Raven au passage.

« Ca veut dire que les croissants sont pour moi ?! » rigola Raven tandis qu'un majeur gracieux émana de la salle de bain.

Et 20 minutes plus tard, c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent à la galerie où officiait la jolie blonde. Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle vit Niylah l'attendre sur le trottoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Soutenir ma compagne en ce glorieux jour ! » lança tout sourire la jolie blonde en enlaçant Clarke « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais m'accueillir ici. » sourit Clarke en l'embrassant doucement

« Bon, je vais vous laisser alors … » lança Raven un sourire aux lèvres

« Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, je tenais juste à t'encourager. » lança Niylah en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner avec Raven.

Oui Clarke était heureuse. La jeune femme avait tout pour réussir à présent : un job qu'elle aimait et qui lui apportait une satisfaction personnelle et financière confortable, une petite amie aimante et aimée, une famille présente… Oui, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait retirer cette brève image de Lexa la veille, et de sa réaction quasi instantanée : elle était déçue… Déçue d'elle-même, elle qui pensait, après toutes ces années, avoir enfin tourné la page et oublié la jeune femme et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Mais son état de tristesse et de stress hier soir lui prouva qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours très affectée par la manière dont tout s'était déroulé. Elle s'en voulait d'être autant touchée… Toutes ces années à travailler dur pour voir tout cela ruiner en quelques secondes, en un regard.

Elle détestait Lexa, elle la haïssait même… Et pourtant, il lui semblait que leur vie était entremêlée, que le destin même se jouait d'elle. Qu'il était ironique de se dire que sur tout New-York, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur elle… Et maintenant qu'elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle avait peur de la recroiser partout et tout le temps.

Bien évidemment, elle ne parla pas de cette angoisse à Raven, mais cela la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant à chaque fois ces quelques secondes.

Pourtant elle avait Niylah, qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aimer, la soutenir… Depuis plus d'un an, Clarke avait réappris à aimer, à apprécier la présence d'une autre dans sa vie. Elle avait éprouvé la patience de Niylah par bien des points, et cette dernière avait toujours été patiente, preuve de son amour pour elle. Elle n'avait rien dis lorsque Clarke lui refusa son lit pendant des mois, elle n'avait pas insisté pour rencontrer sa famille, elle ne questionna pas quand Clarke resta évasive sur son passé. Oui, elle avait trouvé la perle rare et n'avait aucune intention de la quitter… Mais elle savait aussi que ses démons passés finiraient par avoir raison d'elle. Elle devait en parler, et pas simplement à Raven. Elle devait s'ouvrir, elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon elle perdrait une nouvelle fois tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

* * *

Abby avait eu la surprise de recevoir un appel de sa fille en pleine journée. Clarke et elle avaient toujours été très proches, et bien plus encore lorsque Clarke était au plus bas. Mais son départ pour l'Europe avait brisé leur relation fragile. Abby avait été blessée que sa fille veuille fuir si loin sans contact les premières semaines. Puis les nouvelles revinrent au compte-goutte, d'abord au travers de Raven, puis par des appels et des skype ponctuels.

Et plus les mois passaient et plus Abby voyait sa fille changer et s'épanouir. A présent, elle savait pourquoi… Mais elle semblait étrangère à sa fille, comme si cette dernière avait complètement changé, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait élevé sa fille plus de 19 ans, elle la connaissait par cœur et elle savait que la distance ne réglait jamais rien.

Alors quand Clarke s'invita chez elle un week-end, elle ne refusa pas. Et l'accueillit comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait : en cuisinant son plat préféré et en affichant de larges sourires et de chaleureuses accolades.

« Alors… Que me vaut ta visite ? »

« Je n'ais plus le droit de venir voir ma mère ?! » s'étonna Clarke

« Si, bien sur que si. C'est juste inattendu. En revenant ici, tu semblais si… Indépendante. »

« Serais-tu jalouse parce que j'ai passé le stade adulte sans ton aide ? » ironisa la jeune femme

« Non… Au contraire. » Abby s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, préférant laisser sa fille avoir la force et la franchise de lui dire ce pourquoi elle était ici.

« Maman … Il s'est passé quelque chose cette semaine… Et… Je suis perdue. »

« Clarke… Est-ce que toi et Niylah… »

« Quoi ? Oh non, tout va bien ! »

« Oh … Alors, t'es-tu disputée avec Raven ? »

« Non… C'est juste… Enfin… J'ai… Le hasard a fait que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un que je ne pensais plus revoir… Quelqu'un du passé, d'un passé… lointain. »

« Clarke, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Lexa… Elle est à New-York aussi. »

Abby sursauta presque en entendant sa fille prononcer le prénom de celle qui avait été sa perte durant des mois.

« Lexa ? Mon Dieu… Mais comment … »

« Par hasard. Je déjeunais avec des collègues… Dans le restaurant où elle bosse visiblement. J'en avais aucune idée. Quand je l'ais vu, je me suis enfuie. »

« T'a-t-elle vu en retour ? »

« Certainement, je n'en sais rien… »

« Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pensais oui. » soupira-t-elle « Je pensais vraiment que tout allait bien, que j'avais enfin tourné la page, que j'étais passée à autre chose … J'en étais sûre. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais la revoir, même quelques secondes… Polis m'est revenu en mémoire et je me suis retrouvée 6 ans en arrière, c'était… Etrange. »

« Lui as-tu parlé ? »

« Non, je te l'ais dis, je me suis enfuie du restaurant, et je n'y ais pas remis les pieds depuis. »

« Clarke... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je me souviens tu sais… Je me souviens des mots que tu m'as dis avant que je parte. »

Abby soupira alors « Je t'ais dis que la distance ne réglerait pas le problème. »

« Et à l'époque, je t'ais répondu que c'est ce que je pouvais faire de mieux pour passer à autre chose. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que ces deux ans n'ont pas suffit… A vrai dire, même 10 ans n'auraient pas suffit. Et j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il s'est passé en France a été balayé du revers de la main par ces quelques secondes. »

« Et Niylah ? »

« Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment. Je n'ais pas envie de la faire souffrir. »

« Lui as-tu parlé ? Lui as-tu dis pour Lexa ? »

« Elle sait l'essentiel : que ma dernière relation sérieuse a été brisée, comme moi. Elle ne connait pas son nom, elle ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Et non, avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne lui ais pas dis que je l'avais vu il y a quelques jours. »

« Comptes-tu le faire ? »

« Pas avant que j'y vois plus clair. »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »

« J'en ais aucune idée. Je suis tellement perdue et en colère contre moi. Je me croyais plus forte que ça. Je croyais que c'était derrière moi… Que tout était fini et au final… Rien n'a changé. »

« Oh Clarke bien sur que des choses ont changé : tu as changé, tu es allée de l'avant, tu t'es épanouie, tu as trouvé un job, une compagne… Tu es une adulte accomplie. »

« Mais pas complète. J'ai l'impression d'avoir menti à moi-même. Que tout n'est que du vent sur lequel j'ai bâti tout le reste. »

« Clarke, je sais que si tu es venue me voir c'est pour que je te dise ce que Raven n'aurait pu te dire. Parce que Raven t'aime et qu'elle veut le meilleur pour toi. »

« Que me conseilles-tu ? »

« Si tu veux régler les choses… Va lui parler. »

Clarke soupira longuement… Oui, si elle était venue voir sa mère c'était pour avoir un avis objectif et pas un avis de complaisance comme Raven pouvait le faire. Elle aimait son amie, mais elle savait que Raven la protégerait avant tout.

La confrontation, c'est ce que sa mère lui préconisait, et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait. Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce la solution : combattre ses démons pour s'en débarrasser …

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force. »

« Tu l'as, j'en suis certaine. Tu as changé, mûri, grandi. Tu n'es plus cette ado perdue que Lexa a laissé sur ce trottoir, tu es une femme sûre d'elle. Je sais que tu sauras trouver la force, et les mots, pour la confronter. Elle-même a certainement changé… »

« Elle n'a pas changé… » souffla-t-elle presque mécaniquement avant de s'en rendre compte et de rajouter « Physiquement je veux dire, elle n'a pas changé. »

« Tu devrais la rencontrer, parler avec elle, mettre les choses au clair, tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et que tu n'as pas pu, ou su, lui dire. Tout ce par quoi tu es passée durant l'année qui a suivi votre rupture et… »

« … Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça ! » argua violemment Clarke « Ca ne l'a regarde pas. Et je n'ais pas envie de lire de la pitié dans ses yeux. Je veux simplement … oublier. »

« Même si pour cela tu es obligée de passer par la case « retour en arrière » ? C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. »

« Je sais. Mais si c'est nécessaire pour me sentir mieux, plus légère et libérée… Alors, je le ferais. J'ai seulement peur de perdre mes moyens. J'étais tellement déstabilisée en la voyant… »

« Mais tu étais sous le coup de la surprise. Là, si tu y retournes, ça sera de ton propre chef. »

Clarke sourit à sa mère avant de poser sa main sur la sienne « Merci… »

« Chérie, fais attention à toi. Si tu as besoin de soutien, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seule : tu m'as, tu as Raven et Niylah. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne veux plus te retrouver dans l'état dans lequel je t'ais ramassé il y a six ans. Et s'il le faut, j'irais moi-même voir Lexa. »

Clarke ne put que sourire de plus belle, sachant pertinemment que les paroles de sa mère n'étaient pas des promesses en l'air.

« J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, d'être encore cette ado fragile et fébrile devant elle. »

« Peut-être seras-tu surprise de tes capacités au moment venu… Peut-être seras-tu surprise par elle. »

Elle lâcha un hoquet amusé « Ouais c'est ça… J'en ais fini avec elle. »

« Il faut croire que tu n'en as pas fini totalement. » conclut Abby en serrant sa main dans la sienne

« Il faut croire. Mais bientôt, oui bientôt, tout sera fini. »

* * *

Lexa détestait les lundis. Les retours de week-end étaient souvent mornes et plats. Elle aimait quand ses services bougeaient, quand il y avait de l'action et qu'elle était même débordée. L'inactivité d'une cuisine était son pire cauchemar.

Quand elle arrivait en fin de matinée, elle avait ses petits rituels : d'abord, elle posait son sac dans son casier, puis prenait son uniforme et son tablier. Elle se changeait et, une fois prête, elle passait au moins trois minutes à se laver précautionneusement les mains. Elle avait renoncé à porter des bijoux aux doigts et de faire une manucure trop poussée. Ses seuls signes discrets de féminité résidaient en une paire de boucle d'oreilles discrètes et un collier surmonté d'un pendentif.

Tous les jours, elle faisait les mêmes gestes : elle préparait ses couteaux, son plan de travail, prête à réceptionner les premières commande, sa brigade sur le qui-vive, prête à écouter et respecter ses ordres.

Lexa aimait ce qu'elle faisait, son travail, sa vie, ses journées. Ce n'était guère un métier facile : elle travaillait quasiment 7 jours sur 7, 18 heures sur 24… N'avait jamais pris de vacances et rarement des congés. Elle était parfois éreintée, mais toujours passionnée par son métier. Elle avait travaillé dur, très dur, depuis son départ de Polis. Pleins de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa rupture d'avec Clarke.

Clarke… Depuis une semaine, elle avait l'image de la jeune femme s'enfuyant du restaurant, un air paniqué sur le visage. Oui, pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un sosie, une femme avec un air de ressemblance… Mais elle avait reconnu la cicatrice sur le coin de son œil, une cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite lors de l'accident qui changea leur vie à tout jamais.

A présent, elle se demandait si un jour Clarke franchirait de nouveau le pas de la porte du restaurant. Elle était prête à parier que non, surtout après la mise en garde de Raven. Elle n'avait pratiquement lâché aucune information sur ce qu'était devenue la jolie blonde, mais avait donné quelques indices sur l'après rupture, qui avait semblé assez rude pour Clarke.

Et pourtant, si elle avait su à quel point cela avait été difficile pour Lexa de son coté…

« Hey Lex, y'a quelqu'un qui te demande au comptoir. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : son service ne commençait que dans 15 minutes, elle avait le temps. Elle défit son tablier alors et se dirigea vers le comptoir, lorsqu'elle releva le regard… Son sang se glaça, son corps ne put bouger d'un millimètre… Sa gorge était serrée et le seul mot qui traversa ses lèvres dans un souffle fut :

« Cl… Clarke… »

 **TBC**


	18. Retrouvailles !

**Hello mes zami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Prêt(e)s pour la fameuse rencontre ? ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle sera conforme à vos attentes !**

 **ps : Le 17 Mai sort mon premier roman "** _Journal d'une confidente_ **" aux éditions Reines de Coeur.**

 **Allez jeter un oeil sur leur site et, si le coeur vous en dit, allez lire ce premier opus dont je suis assez fière !**

 **MERCI et ... ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Lexa resta là, sans bouger tandis que Clarke la fixait d'un regard presque noir. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elles : plus de bruit, plus de mouvement, comme si elles étaient dans du coton.

Puis c'est finalement Lexa qui initia un geste. Elle fit un pas en avant et soupira en esquissant un sourire « Ca fait longtemps… Très longtemps. »

Clarke se tendit alors mais ne pipa mot. Elle était venue dans le but de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire il y a six ans : s'expliquer et clôturer cette histoire.

« Tu… Tu veux t'asseoir un instant ? »

Clarke opina alors et suivit Lexa à une petite table au coin de la salle. Elle nota le léger boitement de sa jambe gauche mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Elle s'installa et Lexa s'éclipsa quelques instants pour revenir avec une tasse de chocolat et du café. Elle glissa le chocolat vers Clarke et cette dernière constata qu'elle n'avait pas oublié : un chocolat chantilly et poudre de cacao, son préféré.

Et quand Lexa s'installa en face d'elle, Clarke eut du mal à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas changé… » soupira la jolie brunette

« Toi non plus. » répondit Clarke.

C'était la première fois depuis des années que Lexa entendait la voix de Clarke, elle avait presque oublié sa sonorité si particulière.

« Alors… Que fais-tu ici ? »

« … »

Elle sentait que Clarke était sur la défensive, pas à l'aise, prête à bondir hors du restaurant comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

« Comment les as-tu eu ? » Lexa fronça les sourcils, Clarke compléta « Les peintures. »

« Oh… » machinalement, Lexa jeta un œil sur les quelques peintures accrochées aux murs

« Lorsque j'ai ouvert le restaurant c'est la première chose que j'ai accroché. »

« _Ton_ restaurant ? Il est à toi ? » s'étonna la jolie blonde

Lexa opina, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière de sa petite réussite « Anya me les a donné. Après mon départ… J'ai trouvé un tube à dessin avec une étiquette « Pour Lexa » dessus. Je ne l'ais jamais ouvert… Pas avant quelques années. »

Clarke vaqua son regard sur la salle et détailla la déco, simplement pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur Lexa.

« J'ai retenu ce que tu m'as dis. » lança Lexa

« C'est à dire ? »

« Après… L'accident. Mes rêves de basket s'étaient envolés… J'ai d'abord cru ne rien pouvoir faire de ma vie… Et ensuite, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis : que je pouvais être douée à autre chose. Alors, je me suis tournée vers ce que j'aimais … La cuisine. »

« … »

« J'ai pris des cours, j'ai passé des concours, fais des stages dans de grands restaurants. J'ai travaillé dur et il y a trois ans, j'ai eu l'opportunité d'ouvrir mon restaurant ici sur Time Square. Et ça marche plutôt bien. »

Clarke afficha un regard plutôt neutre, comme si l'annonce de la réussite de Lexa n'avait aucune incidence. Elle était ici pour lui parler, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

« Et toi… Comment vas-tu ? » Clarke inspira profondément : par ou commencer ? Sa dépression, sa chute, son départ ou encore son retour et son bonheur ébranlé ? « Ton diplôme… »

« Oui, j'ai fini Polis. » lança-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme « Je suis partie en Europe pour parfaire mon éducation artistique avant d'obtenir un poste en France. »

« Je sais. » répondit naturellement Lexa, ce qui surprit Clarke. Elle se justifia alors « Il y a eu une réunion d'anciens de Polis y'a deux ans. Anya y a rencontré Raven qui lui a dit que tu étais partie en Europe. »

« Oh je vois… »

« J'ai été surprise… Mais contente pour toi. Ca voulait dire que ton rêve se réalisait… » sourit Lexa « Finalement, il semblerait que nous ayons réussi nos vies… »

« C'était pourtant mal parti… » maugréa Clarke sur un ton de reproche

Lexa baissa le regard « Les années ont passé… Les choses ont changé, nous avons grandi et évolué chacune de notre coté. Le passé est le passé. »

« Si tu le dis. Tant mieux si la pente a été plus simple a remonté pour toi… »

« Je n'ais jamais dis ça. » soupira Lexa, sentant le sujet assez sensible.

Clarke plissa les yeux alors, essayant de discerner une quelconque malice mais elle fut surprise de lire un voile de tristesse sur le visage de Lexa : se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi ait subi cette rupture ? Pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait initié… Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, Clarke n'allait certainement pas la plaindre, pas après tout ce par quoi elle était elle-même passée.

Elle soupira alors et se leva mais Lexa la coupa dans son élan « Attends ! » Clarke se figea alors « Je… Le temps a passé mais… On a chacune fait partie du passé de l'autre à un moment donné… Mais nous pouvons certainement faire abstraction et aller de l'avant. Nous sommes à présent adultes et… »

Clarke lâcha un rire sarcastique « Allez de l'avant ? Crois-tu que je t'ais attendu ? Je suis heureuse maintenant, je n'ais pas besoin de ton aval. »

« Alors pourquoi être venue ici ? Je pensais que tu voulais renouer le contact, peut-être même … initier une amitié perdue depuis longtemps … »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Je suis venue ici simplement pour faire ce que je n'ais pas pu faire avant. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Clarke soupira « En finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Clôturer un chapitre de ma vie qui, je le pensais, était finie et qui m'empêchait d'être entièrement épanouie. Oui c'est peut-être le hasard, la coïncidence ou le destin mais je pense que les choses doivent être faites. »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Pourtant Raven m'a… »

« Raven ? Tu as vu Raven ? »

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant des paroles de Raven… _Si Clarke l'apprenait, elle me tuerait._

« Réponds, Raven est venue te voir ? »

« Le soir de ta fuite, elle est venue. Elle m'a prévenu de ne pas chercher à te revoir. »

« Je vais la tuer. »

« C'était avant tout pour te protéger je pense, même si je ne me vois pas comme une menace. Je n'ais aucune intention de te blesser. »

Clarke soupira alors, pensant qu'elle devrait avoir une petite discussion avec son amie plus tard « Je veux seulement en finir avec tout ça et te rayer de ma vie définitivement. » argua-t-elle avec tant de violence que Lexa en fut surprise.

« Clarke… »

« Non, écoute… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses après… ton départ. J'ai… Je… Il s'est passé des choses, j'en suis venue à partir du pays pour t'oublier… Je pensais avoir réussi, je croyais être vraiment heureuse. Mais te revoir m'a prouvé que je n'avais fais que me mentir, que prétendre. Je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de clôturer la chose comme toi tu as pu le faire. J'ai souffert, comme tu ne peux l'imaginer, et je suis passée au-delà de cette douleur… Je pensais en tout cas. »

« … »

Clarke souffla doucement « Je crois que je voulais juste une confrontation pour être enfin sereine. A présent, je peux te laisser partir, tourner définitivement cette page, et cela inclut évidemment de ne jamais te revoir. On ne peut pas être amies Lexa, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pas après la souffrance que j'ai enduré, les épreuves que j'ai traversé, j'ai … J'étais très mal… Te perdre a été la pire des choses pour moi, mais j'ai été heureuse de me dire que je m'en suis sortie… Aujourd'hui, je veux aller de l'avant… sans toi dans ma vie ou mes pensées. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Tu as souffert… A quel point ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu dis que tu as traversé des épreuves… Clarke… »

« Rien. Il n'y a rien. Rien qui ne te regarde surtout. » Et alors que Clarke allait partir, Lexa la retint par le bras. Ce simple contact électrisa Clarke et comme si elle venait de se brûler, se dégagea subitement de la main de la jolie brune. Se rendant compte de son geste déplacé, Lexa recula « Désolée mais… Clarke, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ? »

Clarke exultant d'un air faussement amusé « A parce que maintenant, tu t'en soucies ?! Tu t'en souciais lorsque tu m'as laissé sur ce foutu trottoir de cette foutue école ? Tu t'en souciais lorsque tu as tout arrêté entre nous sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose ? Non, je crois que tu ne pensais qu'à toi… Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi ! »

« … »

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre… A présent, j'y vois plus clair et je me sens idiote d'avoir gardé ça si longtemps en moi. J'aurais du, avant de partir pour l'Europe, te retrouver et avoir cette discussion. » Elle inspira longuement alors « Ok, je crois que j'en ais fini. »Elle se dirigea vers la sortie puis se retourna avant de lui sourire péniblement « Adieu Lexa. »

Et la porte claqua, laissant Lexa seule au milieu de la pièce, encore ébranlée de cet entretien intense. Elle pensa tout d'abord à repartir et oublier… Mais les paroles de Clarke, et la lueur de rage mêlée à du désespoir dans ses yeux, attisèrent sa curiosité : Clarke semblait avoir traversé quelque chose d'assez dur… Allant bien au-delà d'une simple tristesse de rupture.

Il y a six ans, elle ne lui avait pas permis de s'exprimer, aujourd'hui, c'était Clarke qui ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir d'en placer une. Elle frissonna alors, de ce genre de frisson qui vous faisait du bien autant qu'il vous faisait mal. Que devait-elle faire ? Abandonner, continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Faire comme si cette rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Mais ce qu'ignorait Clarke c'est que Lexa ne l'avait jamais oublié. Des peintures sur ses murs en passant par ce pendentif qui n'avait jamais quitté son cou… Oui Clarke avait toujours été là, y compris dans le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie et qui avait fait d'elle un des plus jeunes chefs de New-York.

Elle devait savoir…

* * *

« Niylah ? Tu es libre ce soir ? »

« _Pour toi toujours._ »

« Viens à l'appart, j'ai envie de te voir… »

« _Clarke ça va ?_ »

« On ne peut mieux… Tout va bien, j'ai juste envie de toi. » sourit Clarke

« _Avec une telle déclaration, je ne peux qu'accepter. J'arrive dans une heure !_ »

Lorsque Clarke raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres : tout était fini, elle en était certaine maintenant, la page était tournée, elle allait pouvoir aller de l'avant avec Niylah, et dans sa vie en général. Elle aimait Niylah, et depuis le début de leur relation, elle s'était toujours laissée porter par elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de rendre la pareille à sa compagne.

* * *

« Hm… Je suis au paradis. » murmura Niylah, calée dans les bras de Clarke, son dos contre sa poitrine, dans un bain chaud et parfumé.

« Vraiment ? » sourit Clarke

« Vraiment… Je n'ais plus souvenir de la dernière fois où nous avons partagé un bain… Paris non ? »

« Certainement… Je vais rattraper le retard ! » lança Clarke en l'enlaçant de plus belle, posant son menton sur une de ses épaules « Je suis bien là… »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'en ais une vague idée oui. » s'amusa Clarke avant de balader ses mains sur les courbes avantageuses de sa compagne

« Dis… Je ne te l'ais jamais demandé mais… j'aime l'idée… Mais si ça te pose problème… »

« Niylah, de quoi tu parles ? » sourit la belle blonde

Sa compagne inspira alors « Tu serais d'accord pour me dessiner ? »

Soudain, Niylah sentit Clarke se tendre et se figer dans l'eau « Clarke ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Mais en fait, non, ça n'allait pas. La seule et unique personne qu'elle ait dessinée, hors ses cours, était Lexa. Elle ferma brièvement et se souvint de ce matin où elle la croqua en train de dormir, le dos nu, enroulée dans les draps, ses cheveux ondulant sur l'oreiller. Cette image la fit frissonner alors, c'était il y a une éternité… Depuis, elle n'avait pas repris les pinceaux pour peindre autre chose que des silhouettes floues et impersonnelles.

« Hey, ce n'était qu'une question, pas une obligation. Si tu n'as pas envie, je… »

« Non ! Au contraire, c'est juste que… La dernière personne que j'ai dessiné était mon ex. »

Niylah grimaça, sans que Clarke ne s'en rende compte « Cette même fille qui t'a tant fait souffrir ? » Clarke opina « J'ai pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… mais je la déteste. »

Clarke lâcha un petit rire alors et serra plus fort Niylah « Je t'aime… Et un jour, promis, je ferais le plus beau des portraits de toi. »

Niylah ne répondit pas mais au fond d'elle, une légère pointe de déception mêlée à de la colère persistait : elle ne connaissait pas cette mystérieuse ex, pas même son prénom, mais la voir, encore aujourd'hui, régir la vie et les sentiments de Clarke, la rendait folle.

Si un jour elle était amenée à rencontrer cette fille, elle lui prouverait que Clarke valait plus que ce qu'elle avait laissé sur le trottoir, à Polis.

Depuis 3 jours, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais le comportement de Clarke avait changé : elle semblait plus câline, plus proche d'elle. Oh elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais elle se demandait quelle mouche l'avait bien piqué.

Quant à Clarke, jamais elle n'avait été aussi en manque de Niylah. Comme si elle voulait prouver à Lexa qu'elle savait aimer de nouveau, et qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Après tout, c'était Lexa qui avait mis fin à leur relation… Et pourtant, elle se remémora ses paroles : elle avait gardé ses peintures et, elle en était sûre pour l'avoir aperçu autour de son cou, elle avait gardé le pendentif raton laveur qu'elle lui avait offert. Lexa n'aurait-elle pas tourné la page ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse ?

Non, c'était impossible, pas après 6 ans …Lexa était au courant qu'elle avait déménagé en Europe, qu'il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir qu'elle la retrouve… S'était-elle donc enfermée dans un célibat forcé ? Non, c'était impensable.

Et après de telles pensées, Clarke s'en voulait presque de ne penser qu'à Lexa… Alors, elle se « vengea » sur Niylah en multipliant les gestes tendres et les rendez-vous. Elle devait effacer de son esprit Lexa pour ne la remplacer que par Niylah.

* * *

« Je vais démonter cet ordinateur ! » ragea Raven

« Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et en racheter un ? » gloussa Sinclair en la voyant batailler avec la tour retors

« Hors de question ! Je vais pas payer pour un truc que je peux faire moi-même ! File moi un tournevis. »

« T'es pas croyable toi. » dit-il en se levant, ayant appris depuis tous ces mois à ne pas aller contre sa petite amie « Au fait, pizza ce soir ? »

« Encore ? Tu pourrais cuisiner ? »

Sinclair la fixa alors, un regard amusé sur le visage « Les femmes aux fourneaux et les hommes à la bricole, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche normalement ?! »

« Répète. » lança Raven d'un regard noir en le menaçant d'un cruciforme, ce qui fit éclater de rire son compagnon.

« Non rien. »

Et alors qu'elle allait se remettre sur sa machine, on frappa à la porte. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et fut surprise d'une visite si tardive. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaitre la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir ici.

« Lexa ? »

La jeune femme se tenait droite comme un « i » face à Raven, et soudain, il lui semblait que son assurance se soit envolée

« Bonsoir, désolée de venir si tard sans avoir été annoncée. »

« Non, non c'est … pas grave. Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? »

« Google. »

« Oh… Oh entre. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger… »

« Tu es venue jusqu'ici. Entre. »

Lexa savait que leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas finie sous les meilleurs hospices. Elle prit alors des pincettes et se fit discrète lorsque Sinclair apparut.

« Oh euh, salut, je savais pas qu'on aurait de la visite. Sinclair. »

« Lexa. »

« Lexa ? Comme… » il jeta un œil vers Raven qui confirma en un discret mouvement de tête.

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de fixer Raven pour des explications « Euh bon, je vous laisse… entre filles. » lança le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir dans leur chambre, laissant Lexa et Raven seules.

« Il me connait ? » sourit Lexa « J'imagine que ce n'est pas en des termes très élogieux. »

« Tu imagines bien. » confirma Raven en l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine « Un verre ? »

« Jus de fruit si tu as. »

Raven se tourna alors avant de fouiller dans son frigo « Alors, pourquoi ais-je l'honneur d'avoir Lexa Wood sous mon toit ? »

« J'aimerais te poser quelques questions… »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur Clarke. »

Raven se figea avant de se retourner et de claquer la bouteille sur le comptoir « Je t'ais dis de ne plus chercher à la v… »

« Je n'ais rien fais, Clarke si. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Il y a trois jours elle est venue me voir au restau. » Raven se figea de nouveau, imaginant ce qu'avait pu être leurs premiers mots

« Elle ne m'a rien dit… Et ? »

« J'ai à peine compris le pourquoi de cette visite mais… Elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de … notre rupture. »

« … » Raven serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de baisser le regard

« Raven… Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ? »

« Pourquoi ? En quoi ça te concerne à présent ? C'est du passé. Je suppose que Clarke t'a confronté pour exorciser ses démons, j'espère que ça a marché. »

« J'ai beaucoup de questions… »

« Il fallait y penser avant de la lâcher comme une merde… » argua Raven « Non, t'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a traversé après ton départ, et tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier. »

« Mais c'est le cas. Raven… A la minute où la voiture à quitté l'enceinte de Polis, j'ai su que j'avais fais une connerie. Mais c'était trop tard, je savais que je l'avais fais souffrir. Des choses avaient été dites, des gestes, des mots… Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière comme si de rien n'était. »

« … »

« Raven, je ne l'ais jamais oublié. Le reste de ma vie a suivi ses traces grâce à ses conseils. Je n'ais pas peur de dire que je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui grâce à elle. »

Raven hoqueta d'ironie en tapant sur le comptoir du plat de sa main « C'est une blague… 6 ans… Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle t'attendrait ? »

« Je n'ais jamais cessé de penser à elle. Elle ne l'a jamais su mais… J'étais là à sa remise de diplôme. » Raven s'étonna alors et avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, Lexa continua « J'ai beaucoup pensé à la manière dont tout s'est fini entre nous, la manière dont… Je l'ais repoussé. Mainte fois j'ai voulu aller lui reparler, la revoir. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais repris contact. »

« Parce que j'ai été lâche. » Raven sembla se détendre un peu « Puis il y eu cette réunion d'anciens à Polis, je me suis dis que ça serait l'occasion de la revoir mais… »

« Tu n'étais pas là, moi j'y étais, je ne t'ais pas vu. »

« Non, j'ai finalement renoncé, je n'ais pas eu le courage. Alors j'ai demandé à Anya d'être mes yeux et mes oreilles… Quand elle est revenue, elle m'a dit que Clarke était partie en Europe pour un long moment… Je me suis dis alors… Qu'elle avait surmonté et qu'elle était passée à autre chose. »

« C'est le cas. Elle est heureuse maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi est-elle venue me voir ? »

« Pour clôturer un chapitre de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas totalement refermé. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa soupira « Que s'est-il passé … Après mon départ. »

« Tu n'as pas… plus besoin de le savoir. »

« Si, je pense que si. Tu dis que Clarke est heureuse, et pourtant, je sens un lourd bagage sur ses épaules… »

« Et quoi ? Tu aimerais l'en délester ? » ironisa Raven « Alors que c'est toi qui a toi-même chargé ses épaules. »

« … Raven… J'ai besoin de savoir… »

« Tu veux quoi ? La prendre en pitié ? Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle… »

« Oui ? Raven dis-moi ! »

« Elle va me tuer. » Mais elle savait que Lexa ne décollerait pas de son appartement. Avait-elle le droit de savoir après tout cela ? Avait-elle le droit…

« Clarke s'est effondrée après votre rupture. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, elle restée des jours au lit… On pensait que ça passerait mais bientôt Polis envoyé des lettres d'avertissements : elle n'assistait plus aux cours. Abby est venue jusqu'à Polis durant des semaines pour veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien en cours… Elle y allait sans enthousiasme. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Y'a eu une seconde phase… Elle mentait. Du moins, elle se mentait à elle-même : elle prétendait que tout allait mieux, elle retournait en cours, faisait le strict minimum, mais ça passait … On se disait qu'elle remonterait doucement la pente. »

« Mais ? »

« Rien en dehors des cours, rien n'allait plus : elle s'est mise à sortir le soir… Beaucoup. Elle fréquentait des gens peu recommandables, elle se mit à boire… D'abord lors de ces soirées, et ensuite en dehors… Parfois elle ne rentrait pas de la nuit, de la semaine dans le dortoir… Elle commençait à faire des choses… » Lexa fronça les sourcils, demandant implicitement à Raven de continuer « Elle couchait à droite et à gauche, enchainait les conquêtes d'un soir, parfois même plusieurs en une nuit… Elle s'autodétruisait. En fait, pire, elle se détestait… »

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : tout cela parce qu'elles avaient rompu… ?

« Comment a-t-elle remonté la pente ? »

« … »

« Raven ? »

« Quand on est au plus bas, on ne peut que remonter. »

« Au plus bas ? »

« Elle n'est pas revenue un soir… Je pensais que, comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines, elle avait découché avec un inconnu… Mais elle ne vint pas le lendemain en cours, chose qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire… Et… » Elle déglutit alors, les yeux emplis de larmes prêtes à couler « L'hôpital a appelé Abby… Qui elle-même m'a appelé. »

« L'hôpital ? »

« Clarke… Elle… Elle a fait une tentative de suicide. »

Si Lexa n'avait pas été assise, elle serait tombée lourdement sur le sol. Tout tourna autour d'elle et cette phrase bourdonna à ses oreilles comme un acouphène désagréable.

« Mais, mais… »

« Elle avait fait un mélange d'alcool et de somnifères. On pensait à un accident mais les jeunes qui l'avaient amené aux urgences disaient qu'elle ne cessait de clamer que ce soir-là serait son dernier soir, qu'elle se foutait de tout, et que rien n'avait plus d'importance. Elle est restée près d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Abby et moi l'avions perdu, elle ne voulait pas nous voir. Elle disait que dès qu'elle pourrait, elle recommencerait. Alors… Les médecins ont décidé de la garder et de la transférer en psychiatrie où elle a été suivie durant des semaines. Elle a du arrêter les cours durant des mois. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu avoir son diplôme ? »

« Après des mois d'internement, elle est sortie et Polis lui a envoyé une lettre lui signifiant que, comme elle avait loupé 4 modules, elle ne pouvait passer l'année suivante. Et, comme tu le sais, Polis ne souffre d'aucun redoublement. Alors, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait quitter Polis, ça a été son déclic. C'était hors de question pour elle : Polis était tout ce qui lui restait, elle ne pouvait pas quitter ses études. Elle leur affirma alors qu'elle pouvait, en deux mois de temps qu'il lui restait avant la fin de l'année scolaire, qu'elle serait en mesure de rattraper son retard accumulé et qu'elle réussirait ses modules manquants. »

« C'est… impossible. » s'étonna Lexa

« Oui, ça l'était … Mais Clarke, entourée de sa mère et moi, a travaillé d'arrache-pied, jours et nuits, elle s'est plongée dans ses cours et finalement, elle a réussi a obtenir son année. Polis a été convaincu, ils l'ont gardé pour le reste de son cursus, jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme avec mention. On savait qu'elle s'en était sortie à partir de ce moment, que la vie l'avait rappelé à elle et qu'elle s'accrocherait. »

« Elle n'a jamais… »

« Non jamais. Elle n'a jamais retouché une goutte d'alcool fort, juste des bières légères, n'a plus fait de sorties nocturnes étranges… Et elle n'a plus eu d'aventures d'un soir… Plus d'aventure du tout d'ailleurs. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour ces futilités, elle se concentrait uniquement sur son travail. »

« Et elle a décidé de quitter le pays… »

« Parce que Polis, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait et montrait, lui rappelait bien trop vous deux. Une fois Polis quittée, elle est retournée à Washington durant quelques mois avant de nous annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé un stage en Italie. On s'est dit que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien. Et finalement, une fois là-bas, elle nous a dis qu'elle avait trouvé un job à Paris. »

« … »

« Elle n'est revenue qu'il y a un mois à peine… Elle compte rester à New-York un moment. »

Lexa écouta attentivement Raven avant de soupirer et de sourire « Bien, merci Raven… » puis elle se leva avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Accompagnée de Raven, cette dernière l'alpaguant avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement « Lexa… Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne pensais pas l'avoir plongé dans une telle détresse. Je l'ais fait souffrir et je n'en avais aucune idée… Il n'est pas question que je la replonge là-dedans. Tu me dis qu'elle est heureuse à présent, qu'elle a trouvé son équilibre… Je serais bien égoïste de tout ruiner. »

Raven l'en remercia implicitement et Lexa quitta les lieux. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Raven savait qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini avec toute cette histoire.

* * *

Elles auraient pu rester ainsi et l'histoire se conclure de cette manière… Mais le destin avait visiblement d'autres projets, du moins c'est ce que pensait Raven.

En cette chaude journée de Juillet, elle reçut un message de Clarke… Un message qui la fit frissonner, un message qu'elle ne pensait jamais relire un jour…

[ _Clarkie : Ray, je suis à l'hôpital GrandView, viens stp.]_

 **TBC**


	19. Le risque contrôlé

**Hey, hey, hey ! What's up ?!**

 **Moi GoOoOD ! ^^**

 **Alors alors, y'a eu quelques bug avec ffnet et je n'ais pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, et j'en suis désolée !**

 **Beaucoup attendent les 6 ans de Lexa, ce qu'il s'est passé, comment elle a vécu la séparation de son coté... Et cela viendra, je vous le promets, vous aurez quelques indices disséminés dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je vois que certains prennent partie : certains comprennent Lexa, d'autres non. Certains plaignent Clarke, d'autres Lexa, c'est vraiment intéressant de voir/lire vos points de vue, vraiment très enrichissants !**

 **Je vous remercie aussi pour vos encouragements pour la sortie de mon livre, je vous adore et j'espère que ça marchera !**

 **Bon, passons au chapitre de cette semaine (et non, quoique soit votre contrepartie, il n'y aura qu'une suite/semaine... bande de vilains !) : Alors qui est à l'hôpital ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dans ce chapitre, quelques vérités sont dites... Mais est-ce toujours bon de les connaitre ?**

 **Attention, encor eune fin de chapitre frustrante... Je vous aurais prévenu :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le risque contrôlé**

[ _Clarkie : Ray, je suis à l'hôpital GrandView, viens stp.]_

 ***5 heures plus tôt***

Clarke avait tout fait pour éviter Time Square et plus particulièrement le restaurant de Lexa. Mais lorsque Niylah lui avait demandé de sortir en ville en amoureuses, elle n'avait pu refuser. Elle n'avait pas revu Lexa depuis 3 semaines, depuis leur seule et unique entrevue. Alors remettre les pieds sur Time Square, à moins d'un kilomètre du restaurant… Clarke n'était pas rassurée.

Elle avait tiré un trait sur Lexa, la page était tournée, elle était avec Niylah et heureuse. Mais si elle pouvait éviter de recroiser sa route, cela serait plus simple encore.

« T'es dans la lune ? » lança Niylah, main dans la main avec Clarke

« Hm non je… Je vais bien. »

La jolie blonde se blottit un peu plus contre Clarke et l'embrassa sur la joue « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Hm je crois oui. » sourit Clarke

Et alors qu'elle contemplait sa compagne, totalement dans sa bulle, cette dernière éclata aux sons des sirènes d'une ambulance qui traçait tout droit son chemin, fendant la rue, zigzagant entre les voitures. D'abord, curieuse, elle suivit du regard l'ambulance puis se figea soudain en voyant cette dernière se garer en tout hâte sur le bas coté, devant quelques commerces dont… Le restaurant de Lexa.

Son regard ne put vaquer ailleurs : elle se demandait si…

Quelques ambulanciers jaillirent du véhicule avant de courir vers un commerce.

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Niylah, curieuse

« J'en sas rien, on dirait… »

Mais elle se tut en entendant des badauds dire qu'un accident était arrivé au restaurant le _Sixties_ … Soudain, Clarke se figea : le Sixties ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hâta le pas et se retrouva, en quelques secondes, devant la devanture du resto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle impatiente

Un badaud lui répondit sans vraiment la regarder « Un problème en cuisine, un retour de feu, si j'ai bien compris. Il y a plusieurs blessés… »

Clarke déglutit difficilement et étira son cou pour essayer de voir au-delà de la foule. Et finalement, un brancard sortit, une femme allongée dessus, visiblement inconsciente.

« Lexa … » soupira Clarke en voyant la jeune femme allongée, les yeux clos.

« Tu la connais ? » s'interrogea Niylah

« C'est … Une connaissance. »

Clarke regarda le brancard s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance, puis deux cuistots suivirent, à pieds, l'un se tenant le bras et l'autre la tête.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Clarke poussa les gens pour arriver à leur hauteur « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Un des commis se tourna vers elle, visiblement sonné, et balbutia « Un… Le four a explosé … On a rien compris… »

« Et Lexa ? »

« Lexa… Elle était devant le four, elle … » il souffla alors avant qu'un ambulancier ne le conduise dans le véhicule.

Niylah sentit sa compagne fébrile. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que Clarke lui ait déjà parlé un jour d'une certaine Lexa, et encore moins du fait qu'elle travaillait sur Time Square.

« Hey, tu veux qu'on suive l'ambulance ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non c'est juste que… »

« Clarke, allons-y, ça ne nous coute rien. »

« Mais notre sortie… »

« On pourra en faire une autre plus tard. Si tu t'inquiète pour ton amie, on peut… »

« … Ce n'est pas mon amie ! » argua de suite Clarke, surprenant Niylah

« Pardon je… »

« Non, c'est moi, je suis… tendue. » souffla Clarke, presque énervée de ressentir cela. Car oui, ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était complètement indépendant de sa volonté : de voir Lexa allongée sur ce brancard la ramena 6 ans plus tôt.

Elle ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter, après tout Lexa n'était plus qu'un pan de son passé… Et pourtant la revoir sur ce brancard, comme elle avait pu la voir dans ce lit d'hôpital… Cela la chamboula bien plus.

« Allez, viens on y va. » insista Niylah en tirant Clarke par la main.

La jeune femme ne pipa mot durant le trajet, complètement hors du temps, comme si sa vie se passait devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et quand elle reprit connaissance, ce ne fut que pour se rendre compte que Niylah venait de se garer devant l'hôpital.

« Niylah ? »

« Au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, ok ? »

Clarke aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui dire de démarrer la voiture, de faire demi-tour mais au lieu de cela, elle opina, sortit de la voiture et suivit Niylah jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui parla en premier, Clarke se contentant de rester en retrait, la panique l'envahissant petit à petit : et si Lexa était consciente et la voyait à son chevet ? Se ferait-elle des idées ? Que pourraient-elles se dire ?

« Clarke ? Elle est à l'étage. »

« O… Ok. »

Main dans la main, elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Niylah sentit une certaine tension de la part de sa compagne. Pourtant, Clarke ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une amie tenant un restaurant sur Time Square… Etait-ce vraiment des amies ? Simples connaissances ?

« Hey, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

« Oui j'en suis sûre aussi… » lui sourit-elle

Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, l'air manqua presque à Clarke. Elle suivit Niylah comme un geste automatique et finalement, lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte de chambre, elle se stoppa.

« Clarke ? »

« Je … Elle n'est peut-être pas … »

Mais à ce moment-là, le téléphone de sa compagne sonna « Excuse-moi… Oui ? » Niylah s'éloigna de quelques mètres puis revint après avoir raccroché « Clarke, je dois y aller, y'a un problème avec une des statue que je restaure. »

« Oh ? ok on... »

« Non, reste ici. Si je finis à temps, je reviendrais te chercher. »

« Mais… »

« Ou tu peux appeler Ray non ? C'est pas son jour de repos ? »

Clarke resta muette, totalement dépassée par les événements : comment lui expliquer qu'après la tête qu'elle avait fait en voyant l'ambulance, elle veuille parti d'ici sans avoir pris des nouvelles de son « _amie_ ».

« O… Ok… »

« Je t'aime, tiens-moi au courant ! »

Niylah l'embrassa tendrement alors avant de partir et disparaitre dans un ascenseur, laissant Clarke totalement dépourvue.

Une fois seule, Clarke vaqua son regard dans le couloir avant qu'une infirmière ne pose sa main sur son bras « Mademoiselle, ça va ? »

« Je euh… Je suis là pour … Lexa Wood. »

« Lexa Wood ? »

« Elle vient d'être amenée ici… »

« Oh oui, l'explosion du four. Elle est à la chambre 13. »

Mais avant que l'infirmière ne reparte, Clarke l'agrippa doucement « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a de légères coupures sur le visage dû aux débris de l'explosion, et des brûlures aux mains et bras, mais rien de bien méchant, elle devrait sortir sous peu. » lui sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Téléphone en main, Clarke était prête à appeler Raven pour qu'elle vienne la sortir de cet enfer… Mais quelque chose, peut-être une curiosité malsaine, la poussa à attendre, à rester… à se diriger vers la chambre 13.

Elle passa la tête par la vitre donnant à l'intérieur de la chambre et se figea en voyant Lexa, assise au bord du lit, se faisant poser des bandages sur son bras droit. Elle portait, sur son visage, les stigmates de l'explosion : des coupures sur les joues, le front, de petites plaies dans son cou… Mais rien, semblait-il, qui ne puisse mettre sa vie en danger.

Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa un message à Raven pour que cette dernière vienne la chercher. Après une cette réponse qui appelait déjà des centaines de questions de la part de son amie, Clarke décida de s'éloigner de la chambre, par peur de croiser Lexa.

Elle descendit alors dans le hall de l'entrée et se posa sur un des fauteuils avant de surfer sur Internet sur son téléphone. Au bout de 10 minutes, une voix retentit et la fit frissonner :

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde releva le nez et son regard atterrit directement dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Lexa. Elle blêmit alors et serra son téléphone dans sa main. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, de toute manière aucun ne voulait sortir, et elle resta là, immobile, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Clarke nota une petite pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle lui fit 'non' de la tête « Alors, c'est Raven ? »

« No… Non, non. » balbutia-t-elle « Je… »

Elle aurait voulu mentir, lui dire qu'elle était là pour n'importe qui, pour de simples examens, peu importe, mais la seule chose qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres fut la vérité « Je … J'ai vu l'ambulance devant ton restaurant… Et des gens parler d'une explosion. »

« Oh… » Lexa comprit soudain que la jeune femme s'était inquiétée pour elle. Elle réprima un petit sourire de satisfaction avant de baisser les yeux en toute humilité « Merci beaucoup. »

« T'as rien de grave, c'est déjà ça… »

« Oui, seulement des brulures légères, quelques bleus et coupures. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance… Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit les médecins. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un de mes fours encrassés… Il a explosé mais sans grands dégâts. Mes cuisines sont prêtes à fonctionner de nouveau. » sourit-elle

Clarke sourit à son tour, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Puis un petit moment de silence s'installa, les deux jeunes femmes restant immobiles l'une en face de l'autre.

« Raven vient me chercher. » lança soudain Clarke

« Oh bien… Moi je retourne au resto. » sourit Lexa « Bon… Je…Merci d'être passée, vraiment. »

Lexa lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, mais, comme si une force invisible la poussait, Clarke se leva et l'alpagua « Lexa je… »

La jolie brune se retourna alors « Oui ? »

« Je… J'ai quelqu'un. »

Mais pourquoi avait-elle lâché cela comme ça à cet instant précis ? Quand elle vit la déception dans les yeux de Lexa, ce n'était guère de la satisfaction qu'elle ressentit.

« Oh… C'est… C'est bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. » Elle fit une petite pause avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux « J'aurais aimé être cette personne, mais j'ai tout foiré à l'époque. » elle sourit tristement avant de soupirer « J'ai loupé le coche et je m'en suis très longtemps voulu… Encore maintenant. Si tu es heureuse à présent, alors… C'est que tu le mérites bien plus que moi. » Elle s'approcha alors de Clarke et lui prit la main « Je sais que tu te fous de mes excuses, et tu aurais raison, mais… Je suis désolée. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli revenir mais, par fierté ou par peur, j'en sais rien, je n'ais pas pu. Alors, si aujourd'hui, tu souris grâce à une autre personne que moi, j'en suis sincèrement contente pour toi… »

« Tu parles comme si tu allais rester seule toute ta vie. »

« Et ça ne serait que justice, tu ne trouves pas ? » ironisa-t-elle « Peut-être rencontrerais-je un jour quelqu'un… Mais il ne sera pas toi, c'est certain. » Elle lui lâcha la main alors et s'éloigna

« T'as pas le droit ! » lança avec véhémence Clarke, ce qui figea Lexa « T'as pas droit de dire un truc pareil ! T'as perdu ce droit y'a 6 ans déjà ! » Lexa se raidit alors, fixant Clarke tandis que cette dernière s'avança presque menaçante « Tu peux pas me dire que tu tiens encore à moi, pas après tout ce que tu m'as fais, tout ce que j'ai subi. Alors oui j'ai quelqu'un aujourd'hui et je suis heureuse et surtout bien décidé à ne jamais la faire souffrir comme toi tu as pu le faire. »

Cette phrase brisa le cœur de Lexa, mais ce n'était que justice, elle méritait bien pire à vrai dire. Elle baissa le regard et sourit tristement « Je comprends… »

Clarke inspira et expira bruyamment comme si elle venait de faire un marathon : tant de colère, de rancœur, d'amertume et de frustration en elle qu'elle devait expulser.

« Je t'aimais tu sais… Comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un… Et certainement comme jamais je n'aimerais plus personne. Tu m'as tant donné et tant repris à la fois, et ma malédiction restera de ne plus avoir confiance, plus jamais. Et à cause de ça, je ne pourrais plus me donner entièrement à quelqu'un… Tout ça à cause de toi. »

Toutes ces accusations tombèrent sur les épaules de Lexa comme une pluie battante et cinglante. Elle ne broncha pas, accumulant ces reproches comme elle pouvait. Les larmes de Clarke envahirent les yeux de cette dernière.

« Je te déteste Lexa, pour ce que tu m'as fais et ce que tu me fais encore sans même t'en rendre compte. »

Soudain Lexa se redressa et fit un pas en avant, réduisant l'espace entre elle et Clarke d'un mètre « Alors, si c'est vraiment le cas… Sois franche Clarke, et dis-moi ce que tu fais réellement là. »

Prise au dépourvu, Clarke vacilla quelques secondes avant de reprendre constance « Je te l'ais dis, ce n'était que de la curiosité et… »

« … Tu mens. Et c'est la raison principale à cause de laquelle tu n'avances pas : parce que tu tiens encore à moi. »

Clarke était assommée « Comment tu peux croire ça… Je ne t'aime plus. »

« Je n'ais jamais dis le contraire… Mais tu tiens encore à moi. Et c'est pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page, pourquoi tu ne peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme tu m'as aimé, pourquoi tu es là dans cet hôpital. »

« … »

« Je n'attends rien, je ne prends pas cela comme une petite victoire personnelle. Je t'ais gâché la vie, et je continue encore sans même le vouloir. Et j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire à présent pour toi, si toi-même tu n'es pas franche envers toi-même. »

« Lexa… »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, je l'accepte. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, je l'accepte, mais moi j'ai au moins l'honnêteté de te dire que je t'aime encore. Mais je ne ferais rien, parce que, quoique tu en penses, je te respecte assez pour disparaitre et te laisser. »

« … » Clarke ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, totalement déstabilisée par Lexa.

« Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux me voir ou me parler. Comme je te l'ais dis, j'ai bien trop de respect pour toi pour briser quoique ce soit dans ta vie maintenant… »

Sur ce, elle recula puis se tourna avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de flottement que Clarke se rendit compte que Raven était devant elle « Hey, ça va ? »

« Ray… Je suis paumée… »

« Mouais j'imagine que cela à avoir avec Lexa qui vient de sortir huh… » et devant l'air surpris de Clarke, Raven sourit « On va avoir une belle conversation toi et moi, allez on rentre. »

* * *

Clarke tournait encore et encore sa cuillère dans son café, remuant le nuage de lait… Raven attendait patiemment que son amie se livre, mais son mutisme la poussa alors à la secouer un peu « Bon… Tu te décides où on commence l'interrogatoire ? »

Clarke soupira alors et laissa la cuillère dans la tasse « On était sur Time Square et… »

« On ? »

« Niylah et moi. On se promenait et on a croisé une ambulance qui s'est arrêtée juste devant le restaurant de Lexa. En s'approchant, on a entendu que le four avait explosé, qu'il y avait des blessés… Puis un brancard est passé avec Lexa dessus et… »

« … Tu as décidé d'y aller… »

« Pas moi, Niylah. Elle a vu mon air inquiet. Quand elle m'a demandé si je la connaissais, je lui ais dis que c'était une connaissance … Elle a voulu aller à l'hôpital… Mais on l'a appelé pour ton travail, alors elle m'a laissé là-bas… »

« C'est là que tu m'as envoyé ce message. J'ai flippé tu sais, j'ai cru que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de refaire les mêmes conneries. » lui assura-t-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais que Raven avait su dépasser plus d'une fois tant les talents de Clarke pour la dissimilation étaient étendus.

« Mouais… »

« J'ai failli foutre ma vie en l'air pour elle une fois, pas deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cet hosto… » soupira Raven, tentant de comprendre les agissements de son amie

« J'en sais rien… J'ai… Je sais pas. »

« Tu as eu peur pour elle hein ? »

« … »

« Hey, tu as le droit. Tu as le droit de ressentir encore ce genre de choses pour elle. C'est pas interdit. »

« Ca devrait pourtant. Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, tout ce que j'ai traversé par sa faute. Je devrais même avoir oublié son prénom ! »

« Mais c'est pas le cas… »

« J'aime Niylah… »

« J'ai jamais dis le contraire. »

« Ca veut dire quoi alors ? Que je me mens à moi-même ? Encore ? J'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Niylah, pas après ce que moi j'ai vécu… Elle mérite pas ça. »

« T'as envie de la quitter ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors la question est réglée. Mai je crois sincèrement que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec elle concernant Lexa. Ca t'enlèvera un poids, et ensuite, elle pourra enfin se sentir concernée sans se sentir mise de coté sur une partie de ta vie. Car mis à part ta mère et moi, personne ne sait… Et je pense que, si c'est du sérieux avec Niylah, elle mérite de savoir pour que tu puisses avancer, que vous puissiez avancer toutes les deux. »

Les paroles pleines de sagesse de Raven redonnèrent du baume au cœur de Clarke qui l'enlaça un long moment avant de s'allonger, à ses cotés, sur son lit, toutes les deux yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Tu parles quand même d'un coup du sort, sérieux… Y'avait une chance sur combien… » souffla Raven

« J'en sais rien. Si c'est le destin, il se fout vraiment de moi… »

« Peut-être que… Ca bouclerait la boucle, tu vois. Finir ce que vous avez commencé. Terminer cette histoire proprement pour repartir sur des bases saines, tu penses pas ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je vais appeler Niylah pour qu'elle vienne ce soir… »

« Tu veux en finir ? »

« Je veux juste qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle puisse m'aimer en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Même si ton ex vit dans ta ville et bosse à quelques kilomètres de toi ? » irona Ray

« Ca n'a aucune importance, plus maintenant. Je veux juste qu'elle soit plus proche de moi, quitte à ce qu'elle ait peur… Ca sera mon rôle de la rassurer. »

« Ca ne pourra vous faire que du bien. » sourit Raven

* * *

Niylah sentait sa compagne tendue… Bien sur, c'était souvent le cas, elle pouvait le constater, mais là quelque chose semblait peser sur les épaules de Clarke. Comment aborder le sujet sans la vexer ou paraitre trop pressante et curieuse ? Elle n'eut pas à répondre à cette question, Clarke se lança la première.

« Il faut que je te parle… »

« Oh oh, j'aime pas ce genre d'amorce … »

« Quoi ? Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec… ce que tu crois que c'est ! »

« Oh ok… Alors, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Clarke tremblait presque : par ou et par quoi commencer ?! Elle inspira profondément et se lança :

« Tu… Tu sais que j'ai un passé compliqué… Très compliqué. »

« Oui je sais. »

« En fait, je ne t'ais jamais vraiment dis l'entière vérité. » Elle fit une courte pause, et remercia silencieusement Niylah de respecter son temps « Je… Quand j'étais à Polis, j'ai vécu une courte mais intense relation… Avec une fille. On s'aimait… Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé avant. Mais elle m'a quitté assez… rudement. J'en ais souffert, énormément souffert. »

« Je sais, tu m'as dis tout ça. »

« Ce que je ne t'ais jamais dis, ce dont je n'ais parlé à personne et seulement ma mère et Raven sont au courant c'est que… J'étais vraiment mal, je m'autodétruisais… J'enchainais connerie sur connerie… Et au final, un soir, j'ai franchi un point de non-retour. »

N'osant pas demander de quoi il s'agissait, Niylah resta pourtant pendue aux lèvres de Clarke, attendant fébrilement mais avec angoisse, la suite du récit.

« J'ai fais une tentative de suicide… » lâcha enfin Clarke, comme une libération, un cri du cœur qui ne demandait qu'à sortir depuis tant d'années. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué le suicide avec d'autres que sa meilleure amie ou sa mère, c'était donc assez étrange de prononcer ces mots devant sa compagne. Elle avait tellement peur d'un jugement, d'un regard entre pitié et peur. Elle eut peur de relever le visage et de lire une chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir sur le visage de sa compagne. Alors elle hésita avant de sentir la main de Niylah se glisser dans la sienne. Clarke se redressa et fut presque surprise de voir sa petite amie avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, exerçant quelques pressions, l'incitant à continuer son récit.

« Raven et ma mère m'ont sauvé, littéralement… Elles m'ont soutenu, elles ont même mis leur propre vie entre parenthèses pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai… J'ai été internée quelques mois pour être soignée, et quand je suis sortie… Je me devais d'avancer, pour elles, pour tout ce qu'elles m'avaient apporté. Et j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard, à me dépasser… »

« Et tu t'es enfuie en Europe. » sourit Niylah qui commençait enfin à comprendre.

« Polis me rappelait trop de choses, bonnes et mauvaises, et je sentais que, pour avancer, je devais partir loin. J'ai eu cette opportunité à Milan, que j'ai saisi, puis à Paris… Et puis toi. »

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors et elles se sourirent

« Je t'aime Clarke, pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps ? Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi ? »

Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni un reproche, juste l'envie de comprendre et Clarke le comprit. La suite du récit serait plus compliquée, elle le sentait.

« Cette partie de ma vie a longtemps été douloureuse, trop douloureuse… Même y repenser… J'avais peur de retomber dans mes travers et que mes vieux démons me submergent. Mais tu es apparue… J'ai eu peur, j'avoue, de me laisser tenter pour être encore une fois déçue… Mais… Tu as été parfaite : patiente, douce, attentive, même sur des points que tu ne connaissais pas, tu n'as jamais essayé de me bousculer en étant trop curieuse. Tu es une des rares qui a su lire en moi avec tant de facilité… »

Niylah s'approcha alors et caressa sa joue « Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi le jour où tu es sortie de cette galerie, tes tableaux sous le bras, une trace de peinture bleue sur la joue. Tu semblais exténuée, désespérée… Et pourtant, tu étais la plus belle chose que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir… J'ai prié le lendemain pour te voir revenir. Et quand j'ai compris que tu travaillais juste en face de moi… J'ai bénis le ciel. Jusqu'à ce que j'ose t'aborder. » sourit-elle mutinement

« Et tu as bien fais. Tu m'as aidé à reprendre confiance en moi, en l'amour. A me dire que je pouvais partager de nouveau quelque chose… Que tout n'était pas que déception et peine. »

« Mais il me manquait une partie du puzzle. Je comprends enfin, et je t'en remercie. »

Clarke perdit son sourire alors et baissa le regard « En fait… Il y a une raison pour laquelle je te confie cela aujourd'hui. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je… Je ne t'ais pas tout dis… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ce matin… Tu sais, l'accident au restau… »

« Oh oui, au fait, comment va ton amie ? J'ai été débordée, et je n'ais même pas eu le temps de te le demander ! »

Clarke se crispa alors « Je te t'ais jamais parlé de cette fille qui m'a tant fait souffrir par le passé. » Niylah fronça les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir Clarke, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant laisser à Clarke le loisir de s'expliquer « Elle … Elle jouait au basket, c'était une, non LA meilleure joueuse de Polis. On… On a eu un accident de voiture. Je m'en suis sortie avec quelques contusions et cette cicatrice. » lança-t-elle en pointant de son index sa cicatrice en étoile près de l'œil. Elle se disait que le jour où Clarke voudrait en parler, elle le ferait. Il fallait croire que ce jour était arrivé.

« Elle… Elle a eu le genou, la jambe abîmée… Avec de lourdes séquelles qui la condamnèrent à s'éloigner des terrains à vie. Elle l'a mal vécu, elle a tout rejeté en bloc, moi y compris. Notre relation était devenue un poids pour elle, trop douloureuse pour elle. Alors elle m'a quitté… »

« Clarke… »

« Cette fille, je l'aimais plus que tout et elle venait d'envoyer des mois de relation à la poubelle, en un claquement de doigts. Elle a quitté Polis sans me laisser le temps de comprendre… Je l'ais mal vécu… »

« Clarke ? »

« Elle… Cette fille, elle s'appelait… Lexa. »

Niylah s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à appeler sa compagne, lorsqu'elle s'abstint, se figea à l'entente de ce nom « Lexa ? » Pourquoi ce nom lui était si familier… Elle réfléchit deux secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux « Lexa… » souffla-t-elle en ce rendant enfin compte

« Je… Je ne t'ais pas dis toute la vérité. Y'a un mois, j'ai mangé avec des collègues qui m'ont emmené dans un resto. C'est là que je l'ais revu après toutes ces années. »

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » Clarke sentait le ton de Niylah quelque peu fébrile, à la limite de l'inquisition et de l'impatience

« Je me suis enfuie, mais elle m'a vu… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Quelques jours plus tard, je suis revenue et… J'ai mis cartes sur table. Je lui ais dis que c'était fini, que je l'avais sortie de ma vie… Et je suis partie dans l'objectif de ne jamais la revoir… Jusqu'à ce matin. »

Niylah était étonnée, mais aussi en colère, mais surtout tellement blasée « C'est en partie ma faute si tu l'as revue en fait. Je t'ais poussé à la suivre à l'hôpital… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et j'ai été prise tellement au dépourvu que je n'ais pas su te dire de quoi il en retournait. »

Niylah pensa alors à ce que venait de lui avouer Clarke : sa haine envers cette femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur à l'université, qui l'avait plongé dans les abîmes d'une noirceur qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Puis elle se souvint de son regard ce matin, ce regard inquiet… Qui pouvait tenir ce genre de discours envers quelqu'un et être dans un tel état ?

« Clarke… »

« Je lui ais parlé à l'hôpital… Je lui ais dis que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, que je t'aimais… »

« Qu'a-t-elle dis ? »

Devait-elle le lui dire ? Devait-elle lui avouer cette semi-déclaration de la part de Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporterait si ce n'était une tension inutile dans leur couple

« Que je méritais d'être heureuse. » furent ses seules mots avant de se lever et de se tourner vers une Niylah qui ne la lâchait pas du regard « Et je le suis Niylah, vraiment. Je suis heureuse avec toi, je n'ais aucun doute. Au contraire, la revoir m'a confirmé que mon passé était définitivement derrière moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Mais ce regard quand tu l'as vu sortir sur un brancard… Ce regard me prouve que malgré tout le ressentiment que tu as pour elle et ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu sembles encore affectée de sa santé. »

Là encore, aucun reproche ni accusation… Niylah était calme, simplement prête à faire la lumière sur ce pan de son passé que Clarke lui avait caché depuis si longtemps.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

Et cette réponse faisait écho à ce qu'elle avait déjà répondu à Lexa et Raven à cette même question.

« Elle a fait partie de ton passé, même avec les années, il est difficile de se défaire d'un ancien amour. Je veux dire, moi aussi je pourrais m'inquiéter pour une ex en difficulté… Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que je l'aime encore. Ca veut juste dire que j'ai pris assez de recul pour mettre les choses au clair et faire la part des choses. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, non ? »

Clarke lui sourit alors avant de la forcer à se lever à son tour, et la serra dans ses bras, soufflant contre sa nuque « Je t'aime… »

Niylah aurait voulu répondre, mais elle préféra poser ses lèvres sur son front, tout en ayant une petite inquiétude au fond d'elle. Lexa était de retour… Dans la vie de Clarke, et malgré tout ce que pourrait dire la jolie blonde, Niylah n'était pas dupe : il était certain que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait parler d'elle.

* * *

Lexa s'affairait en cuisine comme jamais. Handicapée par sa main brûlée, elle déléguait beaucoup à Gustus, son fidèle bras droit depuis l'ouverture du restaurant. Elle détestait se sentir diminuée et cela faisait des années… Elle avait tant lutté durant des mois, tant souffert… Et aujourd'hui, la voilà de nouveau affaiblie sur son propre terrain.

« Hey Lexa, relax… Les médecins ont dit que tu avais eu de la chance… Au pire, tu vas en avoir pour 2 semaines, c'est rien. »

Lexa sourit péniblement : deux semaines s'étaient déjà le bout du monde pour elle, mais elle s'abstiendrait de tout commentaire. Elle préféra continuer à peiner sur la découpe de ses concombres, ce qui amusa Gustus qui lui donna un coup d'épaule avant de s'éloigner, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Lexa.

« Hey patronne, j'ai besoin d'aide au comptoir : 3 clients et 2 en barista. »

« J'y vais. »

Au moins, elle servait à quelque chose, pensa-t-elle en remettant son tablier correctement avant de relever le visage et sourire au premier client « Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous ? »

« Un latte s'il vous plait, sans supplément. »

« Votre nom ? »

« Daniel. »

Lexa écrivit sur le gobelet en carton avant de s'exécuter et de passer au client suivant, une jeune femme assez grande au visage semblant sévère.

« Bonjour. » sourit Lexa

« Bonjour. »

« Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Un grand chocolat, supplément chantilly. »

« Parfait, votre prénom ? »

« … »

« Madame ? »

« Niylah. »

 **TBC**


	20. Echec et mat

**Hi friends ! What's up ?**

 **Alors alors ... Un petit Lexa vs Niylah... Qui va gagner ? Que va faire Niylah ?**

 **Niylah vous apparait symapthique depuis quelques chapitres, est-ce que cela sera la même chose à la fin de ce chapitre, ça, ça reste à voir ... :p**

 **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre : du clexa, du Niylarke, le retour d'un perso et ses conseils avisés...**

 **Tout cela et plus encore dans ce chapitre..**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Echec et mat**

« Niylah » répondit la jeune femme solennellement

« Houlà, une orthographe précise ? »

« Mettez simplement Nia. »

Lexa s'exécuta alors avant de lui sourire « C'est de quelle origine ? C'est étrange. »

« Suédoise. »

« Oh tout s'explique. »

« Et vous, vous êtes ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil, étonnée : se ferait-elle draguée par une cliente ? Cela lui arrivait si souvent depuis qu'elle s'était implantée à New-York.

Elle sourit « Lexa. »

« Un diminutif ? »

« Non, juste Lexa. »

« Vous bossez ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Ce restaurant m'appartient. »

Niylah fut presque surprise : à entendre Clarke, Lexa après son accident était au 36ième dessous et avait peine à revenir à flot. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait su bien rebondir.

« Bravo, belle réussite. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que le regard de Niylah soit attiré par les peintures aux murs. Elle fronça les sourcils « C'est vous ? » lança-t-elle en pointant la peinture d'une silhouette jouant au basket

« Oui. Il y a une éternité maintenant. »

« Elles sont magnifiques… Elles sont de vous ? »

« Oh non, je n'ais aucun talent pour le dessin… C'est… Une connaissance qui les a faites. »

Niylah scruta la moindre réaction sur le visage de Lexa et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu absolument pas : un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en évoquant indirectement Clarke, car Niylah le savait, c'était d'elle dont elle parlait. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce tracé, ce trait fin et précis… Elle en avait regardé et admiré des peintures de Clarke, elle aurait pu les reconnaitre entre mille.

« C'est… Une connaissance bien charitable. Vous jouez au basket ? »

« Jouais. Je jouais oui. A l'université, mais j'ai arrêté. »

Son sourire s'effaça alors et Niylah aurait presque pu ressentir de la satisfaction à la voir changer d'attitude. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que la jeune femme avait un charme indéniable : une longue crinière brune, de grands yeux émeraude, une mâchoire dessinée au fusain, une prestance qui devait vraisemblablement être impressionnante sur les terrains.

Elle aurait pu se sentir fautive de lui rappeler tant de souvenirs douloureux, mais elle voulait se venger… Clarke était distraite par ce retour inopiné et elle avait peur que, tel le sable entre les doigts, Clarke finisse par lui échapper. Le seul fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour Lexa était un indice, car même si elle avait elle-même avoué qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter pour une ex, rien n'était moins sûr.

Lexa avait énormément compté pour Clarke, Niylah avait été témoin de son parcours du combattant pour lui faire regagner un tant soi peu d'estime d'elle-même, usant de patience et de délicatesse. Elle s'était toujours demandé qui était cette fille qui l'avait tant marqué au fer rouge, mettant sa peau à vif et dont elle avait eu peine à soigner.

A présent, elle pouvait enfin mettre non seulement un nom mais aussi un visage. Etait-elle déçue ? Satisfaite ? Sereine ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle ne pensait qu'à Clarke et au fait que si cette Lexa savait qui elle avait vraiment en face d'elle, elle lui avouerait peut-être qu'elle aimait encore Clarke. Et il n'était pas question pour elle de la laisser de nouveau entre les griffes de cette femme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour quérir le cœur de sa compagne pour la voir s'envoler avec une autre, qui était non seulement une ex, mais aussi la cause de tout.

Elle ne voulait pas voir, pas croire, que ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle évoqua Clarke la dessinant, n'était pas autre chose que des réminiscences d'émotions, de sentiments… Et pas n'importe lesquels : de l'amour, de l'affection, de la tendresse, et plus encore… Du regret. Du regret d'avoir laissé Clarke partir, de l'avoir chassé de sa vie, de l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait eu sa chance, elle avait tenu dans ses mains ce diamant brut, et elle l'avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui Niylah n'avait aucune intention de laisser la moindre brèche où Lexa pourrait s'infiltrer.

« Vous êtes blessée ? »

« Oh… Juste un petit accident il y a quelques jours. Plus de peur que de mal. » sourit-elle en essayant de cacher son bandage à la main.

« Hm… »

« Tenez, votre chocolat. »

« Merci. »

« A bientôt. »

« Certainement. » lui sourit Niylah, bien décidée à ne pas en rester là.

Se reverraient-elles ? Niylah finirait-elle par avouer son identité ? Peu importait, car bientôt, elle en aurait fini avec cette histoire.

* * *

« Miss Griffin, votre travail nous comble tout à fait. »

C'était ainsi que sa journée commença. Il n'y avait pas de plus belle récompense qu'un patron couvrant d'éloges un de ses salariés. Clarke était fière : depuis son arrivée, il y avait plus de deux mois maintenant, elle avait enchainé quelques œuvres qui semblaient plaire au directeur de la galerie, qui avait décidé de les mettre dans le vernissage de sa nouvelle section.

« Vraiment ? C'est un honneur monsieur. »

« C'est mérité. Je me demande… Cet œuvre m'intrigue pourtant. Elle est plus noire que les autres, les traits sont plus gros… On dirait… »

« … Un cauchemar. » répondit Clarke « Cette peinture est… le symbole de l'impact d'un cauchemar. »

Le directeur s'approcha un peu plus et se gratta le menton, jugeant des traits complexes, tel un arbre mort dont les branches couraient comme des veines sombres, des tourbillons voguant entre elles. Rien à voir avec ces figures longilignes qu'elle traçait d'habitude.

« Intéressant. J'aimerais qu'elle soit au centre de la nouvelle salle. » conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Clarke seule. Elle jeta un œil vers sa peinture et fronça les sourcils tristement : s'il savait vraiment à quoi correspondait cette peinture, peut-être y aurait-il pensé à deux fois avant de l'afficher…

* * *

« J'ai décroché mon premier vernissage new-yorkais. » lança Clarke fièrement en sortant de la cuisine pour servir Niylah et Raven.

« Wow ! Mais c'est génial ! » lança toute guillerette Raven « Une ovation pour l'artiste ! »

Niylah et elle tapèrent alors dans leurs mains, acclamant une Clarke dont les joues commençaient à rosirent.

« Stop, stop les filles… »

« Et ça sera quand ? »

« Dans une semaine si tout va bien. Vous aurez, bien évidemment, des invitations. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve seule. »

« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule, c'est clair ! » s'accorda Raven en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Niylah, qui opina

Clarke sourit alors, rassurée que, pour cette grande première, elle puisse compter sur les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie actuelle, hormis, évidemment, sa mère. Elle était stressée mais aussi excitée : une nouvelle étape dans sa vie new-yorkaise allait être franchie, une nouvelle page allait se tourner.

Mais elle ne savait pas encore que tout cela prendrait un tour inattendu.

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami soit de ce genre là. Quand il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui parce qu'il avait une invitation supplémentaire, elle aurait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Un concert de rock, un match de foot US, tout et n'importe quoi mais ça …

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Bah quoi ? J'ai une barbe alors obligatoirement, j'adore les tatouages en faisant des signes sataniques et en secouant la tête sur de la musique assourdissante ? » ironisa Gustus

« Bah ouais… »

« Bah… Désolé. Si t'as pas envie… »

« Si, si… Ca me changera de mes longues soirées devant la télé. » sourit Lexa

« Je comprends toujours pas comment une nana comme toi est célibataire… »

Lexa ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules avant de suivre Gustus qui entra dans la galerie.

« Rappelle-moi comment tu as eu ces places ? »

« Un ami d'un ami… officiellement. »

Lexa ne put que sourire avant d'être attirée par quelques peintures dont les traits lui étaient étrangement familiers. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher un peu plus : son cœur rata alors un battement : elle aurait pu reconnaitre ce coup de crayon entre mille.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors et son regard vaqua un peu partout, presque apeurée de croiser Clarke. Que penserait-elle ? Qu'elle la suivait ? Pire, qu'elle la harcelait !

Puis son regard se porta sur une peinture atypique : plus noire, plus franche que les autres… Une sorte d'arbre morbide dont les branches s'entrelaçaient telles des doigts cadavériques. Il la fit frissonner.

« Wow, celui-là est plus dans mon style. » sourit Gustus.

« Lexa ? »

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une Clarke magnifique en longue robe noire, les cheveux en un chignon déstructuré, elle était sublime « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… Voici Gustus. Il a eu des invitations et… »

« … Je l'ais invité. » sourit le grand gaillard qui tendit sa main vers Clarke « Gustus. »

« Clarke….Griffin. »

« Griffin ? Ces peintures sont de vous alors ?! Félicitations ! »

« Merci. »

« Clarke, je te cherchais part… » Niylah s'arrêta soudain et fixa Lexa, qui la fixa à son tour « Qui… Qui est-ce ? » feint-elle

« Oh euh… Niylah, je te présente… Lexa. » bredouilla la belle blonde qui n'imaginait pas une entrevue entre elles trois aussi vite et dans ces ciconstances.

Elles se fusillèrent du regard avant que Niylah ne tende sa main « On se connait non ? » s'interrogea Lexa

« Hm non, je n'en ais pas souvenir. » sourit difficilement Niylah

« Bon, je vais chercher des boissons, je reviens. » lança Gustus, sentant l'atmosphère s'électrisée

« Miss Griffin… Venez, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. » lança au loin le directeur de la galerie.

Clarke rechigna à laisser Lexa et Niylah ensemble, surtout maintenant que Niylah était au courant pour la jolie brune, mais elle n'eut pas le choix. Avant de s'éclipser, Niylah posa sa main sur son avant bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en lui glissant un mot doux que seule Clarke entendit, et qui la fit sourire, marquant ainsi explicitement son territoire aux yeux de la jolie brunette. Lexa se sentit soudain mal à l'aise :

« Niylah… Ce n'est pas commun comme nom. Je ne suis peut-être pas physionomiste, mais… Je me souviens de vous. »

« Effectivement. Très bon chocolat en passant. »

« Vous étiez venue pour juger la marchandise ? » ironisa Lexa

« En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez en venant ici, mais vous pouvez oublier. »

Lexa fut surprise de tant de véhémence de la part de la jeune femme « On dirait un chien protégeant son os… » gloussa-t-elle

« Clarke n'a rien d'un os. Mais s'il le faut, je sortirais les crocs. » Lexa se figea alors « Elle m'a tout dit. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, ainsi que la manière dont ça s'était terminé. O combien elle a été dévastée… Il n'est pas question que cela recommence, je ferais en sorte que non en tout cas. »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur. J'ai bien trop de considération pour Clarke pour la faire souffrir de nouveau et quoique vous pensiez, je suis heureuse qu'elle nage dans le bonheur en ce moment : regardez-la, elle est radieuse… Alors tant pis si ce n'est pas grâce à moi, l'important c'est qu'elle le soit. »

Puis Clarke revint alors que le téléphone de Niylah sonna « Je suis de retour ! »

« Désolée, je… je reviens. »

Niylah partit alors, laissant Clarke et Lexa, un lourd silence planant au dessus d'elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Lexa le brisa « Cette peinture est différente des autres. »

« Oh oui c'est… spécial. »

« C'est flippant… Avec toute la considération artistique que je peux avoir. » sourit Lexa

« Ca représente un cauchemar… »

« Oh… Je vois. C'est moi c'est ça ? »

Clarke baissa le regard alors « Désolée… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est assez… imagé. Malgré tout, il subsiste une pointe de couleur ça et là. » lança-t-elle en pointant de l'index quelques tâches rouges et jaunes de part et d'autres des branches

« Oui… Peut-être les réminiscences d'un passé révolu… Ou alors l'espoir d'une amitié future… Aucune idée. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que toi et moi pourrions être amies plus tard ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. Niylah… »

« … Semble être une femme géniale. Elle t'aime, il n'y a aucun doute. » sourit tristement Lexa « Tu as l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde chance, et tu l'a saisis, et c'est tant mieux… Tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

« Je n'ais pas attendu ton approbation. »

« Je sais. » sourit Lexa « J'ai loupé ma chance… Tant pis pour moi. En tout cas, ces peintures sont une réussite, elles ont leur petit succès. Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

« Clarke… Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te harceler. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu avais quelqu'un et que tu étais heureuse. C'est seulement un concours de circonstances et … »

« … Si dans un avenir proche ou lointain on envisage une quelconque amitié, t'excuser à chaque fois qu'on se croisera quelque part, n'est pas vraiment une bonne avancée. » lâcha d'un soupir Clarke, qui se détendit légèrement

Mais Lexa ne sourit pas en retour. Quelque chose la tourmentait, les paroles de Niylah résonnant en elle comme un sordide écho : elle était néfaste pour Clarke et sa reconstruction. Elle avait enfin trouvé une juste balance dans sa vie, et il n'était pas question qu'elle soit encore la cause des pleurs de Clarke.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Se revoir. En tout cas pour l'instant. »

Clarke fronça le regard « Oh … »

« Je ne t'ais apporté que malheur Clarke, et à présent que tu es heureuse, je n'ais pas envie de venir brouiller tout ça. »

« Tu ne m'as pas apporté que des malheurs… »

« Mais c'était dans une autre vie, un autre temps… Nous avons changé, nous avons évolué. »

« … »

« Je crois… Je crois que je suis incapable pour l'instant de t'imaginer heureuse avec une autre. » Clarke perdit son sourire alors et baissa le regard « Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton bonheur, car ça finira par arriver Clarke : tu es heureuse avec une autre. J'ai eu ma chance, et je l'ai loupé. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été celle qui te fais sourire, celle qui t'accompagne à tes vernissages, celle qui s'endormira et se réveillera à tes cotés. Une autre à cette chance. Et je dois dire que je mérite amplement les regrets qui m'assaillent aujourd'hui, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. »

« Alors… »

« Je crois qu'on devrait éviter de se voir pour un moment… Faire notre vie chacune de notre coté. Et quand nous serons vraiment prêtes… Nous nous reverrons. »

Clarke la fixa avant d'opiner « Tu as surement raison. »

Lexa sourit alors et leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son oreille. Ce simple contact fit frissonner Clarke : elle n'avait pas senti la peau de Lexa contre la sienne depuis 6 ans, la sensation était étrange comme lorsqu'un souvenir nous revenait en mémoire après avoir senti une odeur particulière, cette sensation de « déjà vu ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer brièvement les yeux avant de sentir Lexa s'approcher. En quelques secondes, elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue, l'effleurer à peine, mais c'était bien suffisant à Clarke pour que son cœur s'emballe.

Et à quelques centimètres de son oreille, Lexa lui murmura « Sois heureuse Clarke… Adieu. » avant de s'éloigner.

Clarke fut surprise de sentir la froideur l'entourant lorsque la main de Lexa quitta sa peau. La jolie brune recula de quelques pas, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres avant de se retourner et de retrouver Gustus. Après lui avoir glissé quelques mots, ils disparurent, laissant Clarke les bras ballants… Le tout sous le regard suspicieux de Niylah, qui serra la mâchoire.

* * *

Lexa pleurait, du moins, elle venait de pleurer, Gustus en était sûr. L'avantage d'avoir de grands yeux émeraude était que dès que Lexa pleurait, cela se voyait de suite. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours même… A vrai dire, depuis ce jour du vernissage, celui où son chemin croisa celui de cette belle blonde et avec qui, il le sentait, elle avait une connexion assez forte.

Il ne connaissait pas le passé de Lexa. Elle s'était pointée un beau matin, dans cet ancien resto délabré, tout sourire, en annonçant son intention de le racheter pour ouvrir le sien. Il avait été d'abord surpris, puis dubitatif devant ce petit bout de femme à la démarche étrange mais au regard fier et sûr de lui.

Il avait travaillé 5 ans auparavant avec l'ancien propriétaire, mais les choses avaient mal tourné et après quelques embrouilles et vols dans la caisse, le restaurant ferma. Gustus, qui avait son appartement au dessus, n'avait jamais quitté les lieux, espérant qu'un fou puisse reprendre cette place stratégique sur Time Square. Et quelques mois plus tard, Lexa se pointa avec ses projets qu'elle exposa à Gustus. Il la soutint alors et l'aida à reconstruire, décorer et ouvrir le restaurant. Il se proposa en chef et Lexa accepta. Ils s'étaient alors rapprochés, Gustus prodiguant ses conseils comme un grand-frère, car c'est ainsi, et uniquement ainsi qu'ils se voyaient.

Lexa avait mis carte sur table : elle était lesbienne et ne cherchait personne, préférant se pencher sur son restaurant pour qui elle vivait jour et nuit. Il l'avait vu passer des nuits blanches à plancher sur la déco ou encore le menu… Elle avait tout donné pour ce commerce, et, il en était certain, cette débauche d'énergie ne pouvait être du qu'à quelqu'un.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquisiteur, mais la curiosité l'avait souvent poussé à se demander… Jusqu'à ce vernissage. Lexa était forte mais pour la première fois, il trouva une faille dans sa carapace, en la personne de cette jolie blonde dont les peintures ressemblaient étrangement à celles accrochées dans son restaurant.

« Lex ? Ca va ? »

La jeune femme renifla et essuya ses yeux rapidement avant de se tourner vers Gustus et lui sourire « Hm oui, un peu fatiguée. »

« T'es pas obligée tu sais. »

« Obligée de quoi ? »

« De paraitre toujours aussi forte. » Lexa soupira alors « J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'avait chamboulé cette nana, cette artiste peintre… »

« … »

« Me dis rien : une ex ? »

Lexa sourit et lâcha un hoquet « Pas n'importe quelle ex… C'était… Mon amour de jeunesse. Et j'ai tout gâché. Aujourd'hui je l'ais perdu au profit d'une autre, et je m'en mords les doigts. »

« Tu as essayé de la récupérer ? »

« Tu comprends pas… Je l'ais fais souffrir. J'ai rompu comme jamais tu n'oserais rompre avec quelqu'un. Elle… Elle m'a détesté. »

« Et toi ? »

« A l'époque, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, pour nous… Non, juste pour moi. Tu vois… J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a six ans, d'où le fait que je boite aujourd'hui. Cet accident m'a ruiné et a ruiné ma relation avec elle… J'étais en colère et perdue, je lui ais reproché des choses qu'à présent je regrette. Et je l'ais repoussé comme jamais quelqu'un ne devrait être repoussé. Et je suis partie. »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais revues ? »

« Pas avant quelques mois, ici même. »

« Ca a du te faire un choc. »

Lexa sourit « Plutôt oui. Je ne l'ais jamais oublié. A la minute où je suis partie, j'ai regretté. Mais c'était trop tard… A l'époque, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, j'étais trop fière pour faire marche arrière. Alors j'ai laissé courir, les mois ont passé, les années… Je me suis tournée vers d'autres objectifs uniquement en me souvenant de ses paroles… »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Comme quoi j'étais capable de bien des choses, que tout était ouvert, que l'avenir s'offrait à moi. Et j'y ais cru finalement et je me suis rattachée à cette conviction. Et finalement, j'ai trouvé une autre voie, une autre qui me convenait : la cuisine. Si je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui, si j'en suis là à présent… C'est grâce à elle, et en la foi qu'elle mettait en moi. »

« C'est une belle histoire… Mais je suppose que si tu pleures aujourd'hui c'est que le conte de fées se termine mal non ? »

« Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle a fait sa vie de son coté, comme moi la mienne, mais à la différence de moi… Elle, elle a trouvé quelqu'un. »

« … oh… »

« Elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, elles ont des projets d'avenir, elle… elle a continué à vivre alors que moi, je me suis enfermée dans ma nostalgie. »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Je crois que je n'ais jamais cessé. Même lorsque je l'ais quitté, j'ai cru bien faire… Pour son bien. Mais finalement … Je n'ais cessé de penser à elle… Je crois n'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça, et ne serais jamais capable d'aimer ainsi dans le futur. »

« C'est dingue ça… Tu sais qu'elle en pince encore pour toi ? Tu le sais ça ? »

Lexa gloussa « Mais oui certainement… Avec toutes les saloperies que je lui ais faites… Elle me déteste, à la limite, elle me tolère dans une même pièce. »

« T'as rien compris. Pour le peu que je vous ais vu ensemble, j'te le dis : elle craque encore pour toi. »

Lexa le fixa alors et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle le crut, avant de revoir Clarke et Niylah enlacées et tout sourire : Clarke avait tiré un trait sur son passé.

« Non Gus… Je crois que c'est fini. »

« C'est jamais fini. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. »

Il lui caressa le menton de son pouce, geste affectif que Lexa avait appris à reconnaitre et apprécié. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Que Clarke nourrisse pour elle encore quelque chose ? Autre que de la colère, de la haine et du dégout ? Elle n'osait y croire, elle ne pouvait y croire. Et quand bien même … Elle avait encore en mémoire l'avertissement de Niylah : cette femme aimait sincèrement Clarke et la défendrait bec et ongles. Menaçante, elle lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas Clarke. Comment lui en vouloir ? Clarke était une belle femme, intelligente, talentueuse et aimante, elle était parfaite. Qui voudrait vraiment la quitter ? Elle avait été assez folle de le faire, et à présent, elle s'en mordrait les doigts jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Si elle avait pu remonter le temps, elle aurait évidemment fait différemment : elles auraient peut-être traversé quelques orages, mais elles l'auraient fait ensemble. Peut-être même que Clarke l'aurait encouragé dans sa démarche professionnelle, elle l'aurait aidé à trouvé un local, à monter la carte avec elle… Et elle, elle l'aurait inspiré pour ses peintures, l'aurait soutenu dans les lourdes démarches afin de trouver des galeries… Oui, leur avenir aurait été prospère et serein… Mais les choses ne seraient jamais ainsi, plus maintenant, plus ensemble.

Chacune avait fait sa vie, avec plus ou moins de réussite, l'une ayant tourné la page que l'autre ne cessait de la relire, encore et encore.

Pathétique… Elle avait quitté Clarke pour la libérer et finalement, la jolie blonde avait pris son envol tandis que Lexa était restée accrochée au passé. Oui, elle aimait Clarke, elle n'avait jamais cessé…

* * *

Elle avait tout préparé : du diner à la table, des bougies à la musique. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard, il fallait que cette soirée soit parfaite.

Elle avait passé sa journée à cuisiner, elle qui n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu. Elle avait fait le ménage alors qu'elle détestait cela, elle avait acheté des dizaines de bougies, une cinquantaine de roses dont un kilo de pétales qu'elle éparpilla partout, y compris dans leur chambre, car oui, depuis quelques semaines, c'était devenu _leur_ chambre.

Et lorsqu'elle alluma la dernière bougie sur la table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Hey salut, si tu savais comme j'ai fai… Wow… Il se passe quoi là ? » lança Clarke en voyant toute les bougies et la table romantiquement dressée pour deux.

« J'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Satisfaite ? »

« Ca sent drôlement bon…Attends, tu as cuisiné ?! »

« Je pourrais me vexer tu sais… »

Clarke lui sourit avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser doucement « C'est parfait, tu es parfaite. »

« N'oublies pas ça lorsque tu gouteras ce que j'ai fais. »

Clarke gloussa alors avant de s'éloigner et de ramener ses affaires dans sa chambre… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva un parterre de pétale de roses rouge tout autour de son lit, ainsi que des bougies.

« Chérie… Combien tu as dépensé en bougies dis-moi ? »

Niylah ne répondit pas, servant les plats à la place « C'est prêt. »

Elles s'installèrent alors et Clarke fut surprise de découvrir du foie gras et des toasts chauds dans son assiette « Ok, c'est définitif… Je t'aime ! »

Niylah ne répondit que par un sourire avant d'entamer le repas. Elles s'échangèrent les courtoisies et les banalités quotidiennes, même si Clarke mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi tant de préparations, mais elle s'abstint, préférant profiter de l'instant présent.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? » demanda Niylah en lui tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres

Clarke, amusée, se laissa entrainer dans ce petit jeu et se leva avant de prendre la main de sa compagne et de se laisser conduire dans le salon où elles entamèrent une voluptueuse danse entre les meubles.

« Ca va ? » murmura Niylah

« C'est parfait… » soupira Clarke contre sa nuque « Je suis bien. »

« Alors tant mieux. »

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment avant que Niylah ne lui accorde le droit de s'asseoir de nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle revint à sa table, Clarke nota un écrin bordeaux entouré d'un ruban rose pâle.

« Mais… »

Niylah mit un genou à terre alors et prit l'écrin dans ses mains « Clarke… Je ne sais pas ce que demain sera fait… Mais tout ce que je sais, et ce que je veux faire : c'est être avec toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'aime Clarke, je n'en ais jamais douté. Je veux finir le reste de mes jours avec toi. »

Il lui semblait que son cœur venait de s'arrêter soudain, sauf que ses battements tambourinaient si forts dans ses tempes qu'elle n'entendait presque plus la voix de sa compagne.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

« Je disais : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

 **TBC**


	21. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes

**Hey hey ! what's up dearies ?**

 **Alors alors, je sens que la fin du chapitre précédent vous a "légèrementé frustré non ?! ^^**

 **Rassurez-vous, ce chapitre-ci va étancher votre soif je pense et quelque chose me dit que vous allez aimer !**

 **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes**

Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait dans la vie de Clarke, cette dernière s'enfermait dans sa bulle, son monde. Elle claquait la porte de son atelier, enfilait un large T-shirt tâché, posait une toile vierge sur son chevalet, et commençait à dessiner, peindre… Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, écouteurs sur les oreilles, coupée du monde.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle y était… Mais certainement un bon lapse de temps car lorsque la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit pour y voir apparaitre Raven, Clarke fut presque surprise.

« Ray ? Mais… »

« La porte était ouverte. Tu réponds jamais à tes messages ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke défit ses écouteurs et prit son téléphone, posé sur un petit tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. L'écran s'alluma et laissa apparaitre 7 messages.

« Oh, désolée… »

« Allez, raconte à tata Raven ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait hmmm ? Je dirais presque une vingtaine d'années, on était en maternelles. Je crois que je commence à te connaitre hein, mais vraiment un tout petit peu. » ironisa-t-elle, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Clarke au ciel « A chaque fois qu'un dilemme se pose à toi, que tu es dans une impasse ou alors tiraillée entre deux choses… Tu dessines, ou tu peins… Ou les deux. Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, ce qui signifie, dans la langue _Raven-ta-meilleure-amie_ , que tu es dans le rouge. _Et_ , en tant que meilleure amie fidèle, je me devais de venir à ta rescousse ! »

Clarke sourit alors et posa ses pinceaux « Ok… »

La jeune fille s'assit par terre, à même les draps posés au sol pour protéger le parquet, imitée par Raven qui prit garde aux gouttelettes de peinture parsemant le sol « Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Clarke soupira, tirant sur les poils de son pinceau « Elle m'a demandé en mariage. »

Raven s'attendait à tout, même à une sérieuse dispute après avoir croisé Lexa sortir du vernissage, mais alors ça…

« Non, sérieux ? »

« … »

« Et… Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire… »

« Si. Enfin, j'en sais rien, on en avait jamais parlé avant. »

« Et pour cause, vous êtes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an… »

« Y'a eu aucun signe je veux dire. Parfois on teste la température en lançant des idées, comme ça… Mais elle a jamais mis le sujet sur le tapis… J'ai été tellement surprise. »

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« J'ai bredouillé un truc débile dont je ne me souviens même plus avant de lui demander un délai de réflexion. » Raven la fixa alors « Quoi ? »

« T'as pas pensé qu'elle avait fait cette demande à cause de … Lexa ? »

« Lexa ? »

« Comme par hasard, tu revois Lexa dans les parages, tu expliques tout à Niylah et quelques jours plus tard, elle te demande en mariage. Sacrée coïncidence… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et y repensa à deux fois : se pourrait-il que sa demande précipitée soit à mettre en relation avec le retour de Lexa dans sa vie ? Et si c'était vraiment le cas, comment aborder le sujet avec Niylah sans la vexer ? Et si elle se trompait, la jeune femme finirait-elle par rompre ?

« Clarkie ? Ca va ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est si soudain. »

« Tu l'aimes non ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Alors… Quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je ne m'imaginais pas mariée si vite, c'est une grosse étape. »

« Mais si vous vous aimez alors pourquoi attendre ? »

Clarke soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond « Je suis la pire petite amie de tous les temps. »

« Tu dis ça à une nana qui a loupé l'anniversaire de son mec parce qu'elle était trop occupée à faire des calculs algébriques sur un système de firewall de la Nasa… »

Clarke se redressa alors et haussa un sourcil, interloquée « T'as oublié l'anniversaire de ton mec ? »

« Oh ça va, à ma décharge, on était ensemble depuis moins d'un mois ! Bref, c'est pas moi le sujet ici… Alors, tu vas dire oui ou non ? Parce que je suppose qu'elle va pas attendre 10 ans. »

« Tu penses que je devrais dire quoi ? »

« Hey, c'est pas à moi qu'elle a demandé… Mais… Si j'étais à ta place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Se marier c'est pas rien, ça engage une vie… »

« Je sais. »

« Sauf si t'es pas certaine des sentiments que tu as pour elle… »

« Je suis certaine ! Je l'aime, je veux vivre avec elle ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien… Je veux dire… Le mariage c'est… sacré, c'est définitif. »

« Y'a le divorce tu sais. »

Clarke grimaça « Pour moi le mariage c'est définitif… C'est sensé unir à vie deux âmes sœurs. »

« La vache, je te savais pas si romantiquement cucul… »

« La ferme Ray ! » grinça la jolie blonde « Je pense juste que le mariage doit pas être pris à la légère. »

« Et tu as peur que ça soit le cas pour Niylah ? Moi je pense qu'elle veut surtout s'assurer que tu ne la quittes pas. Quoique tu en penses et dises, je suis sûre que cette demande inopinée est à mettre en relation avec Lexa. »

« Et ça serait si mal ? Je veux dire, elle m'aime, elle tient à moi… Elle veut s'assurer que… »

« Si elle te faisait confiance, ainsi qu'à tes sentiments envers elle, elle ne douterait pas au point de s'engager. D'un coté je comprends, mais d'un autre… »

Clarke regarda alors sa toile, bariolée de couleurs sans aucune logique artistique « Ma vie est comme cette toile finalement… »

« Quoi ? Le bordel ? »

Clarke lui lança un regard qui en disait long avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers la toile « Ma vie n'est guidée que par des traces ça et là… »

« A toi de voir si tu veux qu'elles soient indélébiles ou pas. »

Elle soupira doucement en fermant les yeux et c'est le visage de Lexa qui apparut : un visage serein et souriant lui disant adieu pour la dernière fois. Oui, même si elles se savaient dans la même ville, leur route ne se recroiserait que si l'une des deux le voudrait bien. Oui, il n'y avait plus de raisons qu'elle recroise la jeune femme…

* * *

Niylah était patiente, elle l'avait démontré depuis le premier jour de leur relation. Clarke le savait. Alors lorsque Niylah rentra ce soir-là, la jeune femme ne lui fit aucune réflexion, elle ne lui posa aucune question, elle se déshabilla, et s'installa dans le canapé aux cotés de Clarke.

« Ta journée ? »

Niylah soupira « Merdique. J'ai un stagiaire sous mon aile. »

« Ouh le pauvre, on a toujours pas retrouvé le corps du dernier que tu as… _pris sous ton aile_ huh ? »

Sa compagne gloussa alors « Et la tienne ? »

« Oh rien de bien folichon… Je suis restée ici à bosser… Sur une peinture. »

« Oh… Elle évoque quoi ? »

« Aucune idée… Pour l'instant. »

« Hm, intéressant. Tu me laisseras la voir quand elle sera finie ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit Clarke « Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. »

Devant l'air perplexe de Niylah, Clarke se leva alors et lui tendit la main afin qu'elle la saisisse, ce que fit la jeune femme après un quart de seconde d'hésitation. Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Clarke ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de répliquer : en quelques secondes, elle était plaquée sur le lit, soumise à la moindre attaque charnelle de la belle blonde.

« Hm… D'humeur badine miss Griffin ? » murmura entre deux baisers Niylah. Pour toute réponse, Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres avant de glisser sa main plus au sud et de faire naitre les premiers soupirs d'une longue série de la part de sa compagne.

* * *

« Hm… Rappelle-moi de revenir toujours aussi tard du bureau… » gloussa doucement Niylah, blottie dans les bras de Clarke. Cette dernière la tenait dans ses bras, sa poitrine contre le dos nu de sa compagne. Elle se sentait bien, très bien, sereine « Avec tout ça, j'ai même pas eu le temps de te… »

« Oui. »

« Oui, je te disais, je n'ais pas eu le temps de te dire la nouvelle que j'ai eu au… »

« Oui Niylah. » La jeune femme se figea alors, n'osant pas bouger « Je le veux. »

Niylah se tourna doucement dans les bras de Clarke pour lui faire face « Qu… répète ? »

« Je le veux Niylah… »

Cette dernière se redressa alors, ne la lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde « Tu le veux ? Vraiment ? »

Clarke sourit alors et opina doucement avant de ramener Niylah sur elle et de l'enlacer plus encore « Clarke … Je t'aime. » souffla doucement la jeune femme contre son cou.

Clarke sourit de plus belle : était-ce la meilleure solution ? En tout cas, c'était la seule qui s'offrait à elle à présent.

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ce dont tu voulais me parler… »

Niylah sourit de plus belle avant de se redresser et de prendre entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne « J'ai une opportunité de travail qui pourrait nous mettre à l'abri du besoin pour des années. Un chantier qui durerait au moins trois ans, un gros chantier que je rêve de faire depuis des années. »

« Génial ! Et ça serait quoi ? »

Niylah se redressa alors « Le château de Chantilly fait peau neuve, ils m'ont demandé d'être à la rénovation des statues et autres fontaines de tout le parc. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors « Chantilly ? En… France ? »

Niylah opina alors « Ils me donnent un délai de réflexion, mais ça serait parfait non ? On peut se marier et partir en lune de miel en Europe avant de finir en France, là où tout a commencé pour nous. La boucle serait bouclée. »

Clarke aurait voulu être aussi jubile que Niylah mais tout arrivait si vite : elle venait à peine d'accepter son prochain mariage, et à présent, elle devait s'imaginer de nouveau loin de sa famille, de ses amis… Elle ferma brièvement les yeux : après tout, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle à présent, elle avait tout ce dont pouvait rêver une personne pour être heureuse : un avenir radieux professionnellement et sentimentalement… Quoi de mieux ? Elle s'était reconstruite au fil des années et il semblait que cette ultime étape était l'achèvement d'années de travail sur elle-même.

« Clarke, ça va ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle réfléchie intensément à la question : allait-elle bien ? Et une seule réponse lui vint, une réponse simple mais honnête « Oui, tout va bien. »

* * *

L'annoncer à Raven était une chose… Mais le dire à sa mère était une toute autre histoire. Clarke et Niylah étaient l'une à coté de l'autre, assises main dans la main dans le canapé en face d'Abby.

« Bien, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Non pas que je ne sois pas ravie mais… »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant que Clarke ne se lance « On va se marier. »

La nouvelle tomba comme une chape de plomb sur Abby. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de bredouiller quelques mots qui disparurent à la frontière de ses lèvres « Pa… Pardon ? Mais … C'est si soudain. »

« A vrai dire, j'y pensais depuis un moment et… Je me suis lancée, je lui ais fais ma demande. » sourit Niylah en serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa compagne, à présent fiancée.

« C'est… inattendue. »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ? » lança Clarke

« Oh si bien sur ! C'est juste que … Je ne m'y attendais pas si… Vite. Vous êtes revenues au pays depuis si peu de temps, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à me dire que votre relation a commencé bien avant votre retour. »

Clarke sourit alors « Je le veux, vraiment. »

Abby aurait aimé être heureuse pour sa fille, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle méritait amplement, et plus que quiconque, d'être heureuse. Et si cela supposait de la laisser s'envoler avec une femme… Alors soit.

« Avez-vous une date ? »

« Oh ça devrait se faire dans les deux mois à venir. » sourit Niylah

« Deux mois ? Mais pourquoi si vite ? » s'affola Abby

« Nous ne voulons pas de grande cérémonie maman. Juste quelque chose d'intimiste avec seulement quelques amis et la famille. Pas de réception, de cotillons, juste… nous. »

« Et puis, j'ai une opportunité de travail en France qui est a saisir dans trois mois. »

« En… France ? Vous… Vous allez retourner là-bas définitivement ? »

« Dans l'absolu oui. »

« Mais et ton travail ici Clarke, tu me disais avoir signé pour un an ? »

« Par chance, ma galerie ou je travaille est en partenariat avec celle de Paris. J'aurais la possibilité de travailler avec les deux en parallèle depuis Paris. »

« Bien… Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. » souffla Abby, qui se sentait totalement désemparée

« Maman… »

Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre entre la mère et la fille, Niylah s'excusa pour s'échapper aux toilettes. Une fois seules, les langues se délièrent :

« Ca ne te plait pas hein, avoue-le. »

« Clarke… »

« C'est ma vie tu sais. »

« Je le sais, et je te sais assez mature pour faire les bons choix. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Est-ce vraiment la bonne décision ? Je veux dire… Ne fais-tu pas cela à cause d'autre chose… » Devant l'air dubitatif de sa fille, Abby s'expliqua « Raven m'a dit… Pour Lexa. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Oh pitié… »

« Clarke, écoute… Cette fille a… »

« Cette fille a ruiné ma vie… Mais c'était avant, j'ai changé, elle a changé, on a tourné la page et chacune a sa vie à présent, et c'est bien comme ça. On s'est revu, et on a mis carte sur table. Nous ne serons plus jamais amenées à nous revoir. »

« Il est certain que si tu pars en Europe définitivement, tu ne la reverras plus. »

« Arrête. J'aime Niylah et me marier avec elle n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque fuite de mon ex. J'ai tourné la page. Je veux… Je veux faire ma vie avec elle, fonder une famille pourquoi pas. Je ne suis plus cette ado paumée à Polis… J'ai changé. »

« Je sais Clarke, je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Clarke et elle avaient rarement évoqué ce douloureux moment du passé de Clarke, lorsque celle-ci s'était retrouvée si perdue qu'elle en avait perdu toute raison de vivre. Elle avait vu sa mère la veiller des jours et des nuits, des semaines et des mois. Elle avait vu sa mère être impuissante lors de ses crises, son regard perdu lorsque sa fille disparut derrière les portes d'une chambre quasi capitonnée…

Oui Abby avait vu sa fille au plus mal, et elle se sentait, plus que jamais, un devoir d'obligation de veiller sur sa fille, même à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Je t'aime Clarke, si tu es heureuse alors… Je ne serais aussi. »

Devant cette acceptation, Clarke se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras, tendre contact qui était assez exceptionnel en soi. Abby en profita, Clarke le lui offrit comme un ultime cadeau.

Lorsque Niylah revint, elle sut que quelque chose avait changé entre sa fiancée et sa future belle-mère, pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Quand Clarke lui avait appris la nouvelle de son prochain départ après leur mariage, Raven avait d'abord était dévastée : après avoir enfin retrouvée son amie d'enfance, sa sœur de sang, sa meilleure amie, elle allait la perdre de nouveau et cette fois-ci, peut-être définitivement.

Savoir que Clarke allait se marier était déjà une surprise pour elle, mais lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle et Niylah, après leur mariage, allaient repartir en Europe, là ce fut la goutte de trop.

Elle ne savait que trop bien que Niylah essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre Clarke et Lexa. Sentait-elle que quelque chose se passait du coté de sa fiancée ? Savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle ignorait à propos d'elles ?

Et pourtant, malgré toute l'animosité qu'elle portait à Lexa, elle se devait de faire quelque chose : si sa meilleure amie pensait pouvoir s'échapper de la sorte, elle se trompait.

Alors, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle imaginait logique à ce moment-là…

« Raven ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Lexa qui n'avait pas revenue la jeune femme depuis au moins deux semaines, juste après le vernissage de la galerie de Clarke.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« J'ai déjà réglé les choses avec Clarke. Pas la peine de me faire un speech. » lança-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoyait son plan de travail après un long et difficile service.

« Je sais, Clarke m'a dit que tu lui avais fais tes adieux en respectant son choix, c'est tout à ton honneur. »

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Raven s'assit au comptoir et se rendit compte que Lexa était la dernière dans son resto « Tu fais des heures sup ? »

« Comme toujours… Qu'est ce que tu veux Raven ? » s'impatienta la jolie brune

« Clarke… » A ce prénom, l'attention de Lexa se focalisa sur son interlocutrice « Clarke va se marier. »

Soudain, le cœur de Lexa sembla se figer quelques secondes, de l'air coincée dans sa gorge avant de l'expulser en un souffle douloureux « Oh… C'est… Bien… »

« Elles vont repartir en France, définitivement. »

Là encore Lexa essaya vainement de cacher ses émotions mais en trembla presque avant de reprendre contenance « Si elle est heureuse, ça me v… »

« Oh arrête s'il te plait avec ta complaisance, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu l'aimes encore ! Elle-même le sait ! »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je l'ais repoussé, j'ai perdu ma chance. Aujourd'hui, j'accepte mes erreurs, quitte à en payer le prix… »

« Alors tu ne comptes rien faire ? »

« J'ai perdu ce droit il y a des années déjà. »

« Mais tu pourrais le reconquérir ! »

Lexa gloussa ironiquement « Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui me dis ça alors qu'il y a encore 2 mois tu m'avertissais gentiment de ne pas l'approcher ? Quelle triste ironie… »

« Ce n'est pas ironique. Je ne ferais pas ça si… » elle se stoppa alors avant de prononcer des mots qu'elle regretterait, mais trop tard : Lexa se tourna vers elle, la fusillant du regard :

« Si quoi ? »

« … »

« Raven. Si quoi ? »

Raven soupira alors : après tout, elle était venue pour ça « Je ne serais pas là, si je n'avais pas vu ce truc dans les yeux de Clarke. »

« Quel truc ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle… Elle t'aime encore. »Lexa fit un pas en arrière, comme choquée par une telle révélation « En tout cas, si ce n'est de l'amour c'est un sentiment bien plus fort que de la simple amitié. Elle tient à toi, elle a toujours tenu à toi. »

« Tenir à quelqu'un ne suffit pas toujours. Je tenais encore à elle lorsque je l'ais quitté. Je pensais qu'à ce moment précis, j'agissais tant pour son bien que pour le mien. »

« Elle pense que se marier et repartir au bout du monde effacera ton souvenir et que c'est la meilleure chose pour elle. »

« Et toi non ? »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle a pris cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons et que si vraiment elle veut avancer que ce soit dans un mariage ou autre, il va falloir qu'elle passe par la case « ouverture de cœur » devant toi. »

Lexa lui sourit ironiquement « Tu es simplement triste qu'elle reparte, et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la retenir, quitte à repousser son ex dans ses bras, c'est égoïste ça. Tu n'agis pas pour elle, mais simplement pour toi."

"Peut-être oui. Mais je tiens assez à elle pour savoir qu'elle fait une erreur. Son premier départ était salvateur pour elle, mais celui-ci...est mensonger. Elle va se marier et fonder une vie une nouvelle fois sur un leurre. Alors oui, je peux paraitre égoïste... Mais je pense aussi à Clarke."

" Tu es tellement sûre de toi… De toute manière, je lui ais promis de ne plus apparaitre dans sa vie, et je n'ais pas l'intention de la décevoir, plus maintenant, en rompant cette promesse. »

« La revoir certes, mais y'a d'autres moyens. » Lexa fronça les sourcils alors « Si tu l'aimes encore, tu dois te laisser une dernière chance, juste une dernière… Parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour toi, mais maintenant … Je n'en suis plus si sûre… Je pense même qu'elle a juste appris à vivre avec son silence. »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux : avait-elle le droit ? Devait-elle le prendre ? Ruiner la vie de Clarke encore une fois simplement à cause d'un sentiment ? Ou devait-elle sortir de sa vie définitivement et laisser cette dernière vivre ?

* * *

Clarke ne savait plus ou donner de la tête : entre les préparatifs du mariage, les requêtes de ses patrons et ses problèmes personnels… Elle avait à peine le temps de se poser tranquillement chez elle. Niylah lui avait promis de la décharger d'un maximum de tâches pour la mariage : ainsi la jeune femme avait pris en charge le buffet, la liste des invités ou encore le thème … Clarke semblait totalement hors des choses, se laissant guider par Niylah.

Et c'est un soir comme beaucoup depuis quelques jours où Clarke revint assez tard de la galerie. Niylah n'était pas là, préférant s'accorder du temps pour la mise en carton de ses effets personnels. Lorsqu'elle enclencha la clé dans sa serrure, Clarke fut attirée par une enveloppe glissée sous sa porte. Elle se pencha et reconnut presque instantanément l'écriture sur l'enveloppe : personne ne faisait les « C » comme…

Elle entra dans son appart, posa nonchalamment ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, sans détacher une seule fois son regard de l'enveloppe. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle la déchira précautionneusement pour en sortir une lettre curieusement courte, une seule page, simple, sans fioritures…

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte elle commença la lecture, les mots s'enchainant les uns après les autres, le regard de Clarke s'écarquillant parfois… En quelques minutes, elle finit la lettre et, inconsciemment, elle la relit une deuxième fois, puis une troisième…

* * *

« Dis donc Clarke, tu ne serais pas du genre à accumuler pleins de merdes ? » gloussa Niylah alors qu'elle tentait de faire le tri dans les affaires de sa compagne, affairée en cuisine.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Niylah ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode pour en sortir des dizaines de porte-clés qu'elle brandit en les faisant tinter.

« Oui non je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais je comptais les offrir ! » s'expliqua Clarke en minaudant. Niylah gloussa alors avant de repartir à l'ascension des tiroirs afin de faire le tri avant le grand départ « C'est juste que j'arrive pas à me séparer de trucs que je juge important… »

Niylah ouvrit alors le tiroir de la table de chevet de la jeune femme et y trouva 3 paquets de chewing gum, des bracelets brésiliens ou encore d'anciennes cartes postales, ce qui fit sourire Niylah sur la conception que Clarke avait des choses « importantes ». Puis son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe, dissimulée sous les cartes postales. L'écriture était féminine mais n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne ou celle de Clarke. Poussée par la curiosité, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière avant de s'asseoir au sol, adossée au lit et de l'ouvrir.

 _Clarke,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu liras au-delà des premières lignes de cette lettre, mais je tente ma chance._

 _Je sais que j'ai manqué énormément de choses avec toi, je t'ais manqué toi. J'aurais aimé être celle qui te ferait sourire, qui t'aurait fait des promesses d'avenir, qui aurait tué pour toi et retourner le monde juste pour un regard, un geste._

 _Mais j'ai provoqué ma perte alors que je n'imaginais même pas l'impact que tu aurais sur moi toutes ces années. Je te mentirais en disant que cela a été facile, qu'en quittant Polis, mes mois de relation avec toi s'étaient envolées aussi… Mais la vérité est que je n'ais jamais_ _surmonté cela. Je me suis persuadée que c'était le mieux à faire pour toi, pour moi : que tu ne subisses pas les affres et douleurs d'une handicapée à vie, que je devienne un poids, un fardeau sur tes épaules. Car je n'aurais supporté de voir se détériorer notre relation à cause de ma jambe._

 _Que j'ai été stupide. J'ai eu peur… Si peur, que je me suis éloignée pour ne plus ressentir cela. Peut-être que si je nous avais laissé une chance de gouter au bonheur, même infime, il aurait été parfait._

 _Aujourd'hui, une autre a pris ma place. Je ne suis pas jalouse, pas en colère, juste… Déçue de moi-même de ne pas avoir su saisir la chance qui s'offrait à moi. Je te vois heureuse aujourd'hui, et cela devrait me contenter… Mais tu n'es pas mienne et je ne suis pas celle qui fait naitre de tendres sourires sur tes lèvres, je ne suis pas celle qui s'endort à tes cotés et qui se réveille en t'enlaçant._

 _Je suis heureuse de la femme que tu es devenue, accomplie, belle, forte… Tandis que moi je s suis restée coincée avec mes regrets. Te revoir il y a deux mois a été une bénédiction comme une malédiction, et je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ais rien ressenti. Car là est mon véritable malheur Clarke : je n'ais cessé de t'aimer. Malgré les années, malgré les souffrances, je n'ais jamais cessé de penser à toi : qu'étais-tu devenue ? Avais-tu réalisé tes rêves ? En avais-tu trouvé d'autres ?_

 _Je t'ais fais souffrir et j'accepte la haine, la colère ou le dégout que je peux t'inspirer, car c'est ma punition, et je vivrais avec jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tant que tu es pleinement heureuse, alors j'accepterais ma solitude, car il est certain, Clarke, que je n'aimerais plus personne comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Mes sentiments ont changé avec les années, mes idéaux de futur avec toi aussi… Mais une constante a toujours été là : je veux ton bonheur._

 _Quoiqu'il m'en a couté, et que tu le crois ou non, j'ai toujours fais passer tes intérêts avant les miens, même si je l'ais fais maladroitement et douloureusement. Aujourd'hui encore rien n'a changé._

 _Clarke, je ne sais absolument pas comment finir cette lettre, je n'ais même aucune idée du fait que tu l'ais fini ou non… Je t'aime Clarke, et l'écrire rend encore plus difficile la chose quand je sais que tu appartiens à présent à une autre et que tu es heureuse._

 _C'était pour moi l'unique chance de te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi._

 _Puissions-nous nous revoir un jour Clarke._

 _L._

Niylah avait le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva, lettre en main et rejoignit Clarke dans la cuisine.

« Hey, avec ou sans champignons ? Nia ? Ca v… » Clarke se stoppa en voyant dans la main de sa compagne la lettre. Elle se figea alors « Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Là où tu l'as mise Clarke. »

La jolie blonde n'osait plus bouger un muscle, son regard vissé sur l'enveloppe « Je… Je vais t'expliquer. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as cette lettre ? »

« Ca n'a aucune importance Nia. »

« Ca en a pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me déçois le plus : que tu l'ais gardé ou que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. »

« Je l'ais mise là, mais je n'y pensais plus. » se justifia Clarke

« Une lettre dont on se fiche on la déchire, on la met en boule, on la jette… Mais en aucun cas on la conserve dans son enveloppe dans sa table de chevet. »

Comme une petite fille prise en faute, Clarke baissa le regard, Niylah s'approcha alors et lui tendit la lettre « Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! » argua Clarke

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? Qu'est-ce que ca t'apporte ? »

« … »

Il semblait que le cœur de Niylah se déchirait en deux « C'est injuste. » soupira-t-elle « J'ai tout fait pour toi, pour te sortir de ton mutisme, de ta peur d'aimer, de partager, de donner. J'ai été patiente avec toi, bien plus que n'importe qui l'aurait supporté. Je t'ais vu t'épanouir, j'étais heureuse que ce soit grâce à moi. »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. »

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais vraiment oublié. Même si elle t'a fait vivre les pires horreurs, même si votre rupture t'a plongé dans un état proche du chaos, tu tiens encore à elle. Masochisme ou stupidité, je ne saurais le dire mais… Je suis tellement déçue. »

« Niylah, c'est toi que j'aime à présent, tu m'as redonné confiance en moi, en mes capacités à aimer… »

« Mais ça n'est pas suffisant visiblement… Je pensais que je t'aurais suffit Clarke. »

« Nia arrête, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? On a tous un passé, qui nous forge, et ce qui s'est passé avec elle a forgé la femme que tu aimes aujourd'hui. Je ne peux occulter cela. »

« Pourtant tu étais partie en France pour fuir cela n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout comme tu aimerais qu'on y retourne non ? » Niylah se figea « Je ne suis pas idiote, tu crois que je n'ais pas remarqué : cette demande en mariage précipitée, ce désir soudain de t'éloigner d'ici… »

« Je le fais pour nous deux Clarke. »

« Tu le fais parce que tu as peur de Lexa. »

« Et à juste titre. » lança la jeune femme en brandissant la lettre « M'as-tu vraiment aimé un jour Clarke ? »

« Comment peux-tu en douter… Je t'aime Niylah… »

« … Mais pas comme tu l'aimes elle. » souffla la jeune femme

« Je ne l'aime pas ! » argua-t-elle

« Crie autant que tu veux, essaies de t'en convaincre, mais j'ai bien vu que son retour dans ta vie avait changé quelque chose en toi. Tu essaies de te prouver le contraire, tu as accepté ma demande et… » Niylah soupira alors « Et je suis restée dans l'illusion que tu avais dis oui parce que c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment. »

« C'est ce que je veux vra… »

« … Non Clarke. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, soit honnête envers moi, envers toi-même. Je t'en prie, respecte au moins ça. »

Clarke tremblait de tout son corps, ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler : commet pouvait-elle faire cela à la seule personne qu'elle pensait être faite pour elle ? Elle ne valait pas mieux que Lexa…

« Niylah… »

« Je t'aime Clarke, et je sais qu'en un sens, toi aussi tu m'aimes… Mais pas comme je le désirerais. J'ai possédé ton corps mainte fois… Mais ton esprit a toujours été dans les méandres de tes souvenirs avec elle. Je pourrais te dire à quel point tu es égoïste, à quel point tu es idiote car elle t'a fait souffrir… Mais voilà, je te connais et ça te ressemble : tu as toujours de l'espoir. Peu importe la situation ou les gens, tu as toujours gardé espoir : espoir qu'elle te revienne, espoir que cela marche entre nous, espoir que ce mariage efface les dernières brides d'un passé révolu. Tu ne veux blesser personne car tu es toi-même un animal blessé… Mais tu ne peux contenter tout le monde. Et il n'y a rien de pire que de t'imaginer prononcer des vœux que tu ne penserais qu'à moitié. »

« Je suis la pire des garces… »

« Certainement. Une garce maladroite et totalement novice en la matière. Mais il faut croire que ce qui vous lie est bien plus fort et va bien au-delà de la souffrance et de l'absence. 6 ans Clarke… Et tu penses encore à elle, malgré ton désir de changer, malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé… 6 ans et cette lettre prouvent que tu n'as pas oublié, même si tu l'as souhaité. »

« Niylah, tu es une femme exceptionnelle… J'ai la chance d'avoir croisé ton chemin, j'ai la chance de t'aimer et… »

« Mais je ne suis pas elle. » Le cœur de Clarke explosa alors « Je ne l'ais jamais été. Malgré la douleur et la colère qu'elle t'a inspiré toutes ces années. C'est une bien étrange relation … Mais il est clair que je ne peux pas lutter, et pourtant j'ai essayé. »

« Après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… »

« Et je ne regrette rien. Cette lettre, ce qu'elle contient… Cette femme t'aime comme rarement j'ai vu quelqu'un aimé. »

« … »

« Finalement, il vaut mieux que cela s'arrête avant qu'on dépasse un point de non retour. Je préfère encore partir avec mes sentiments plutôt que de vivre dans l'illusion… Et il faut que tu fasses pareil. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. » soupira Clarke « Tu es trop bien pour moi. »

Niylah hoqueta, amusée « Peut-être oui. »

Elles restèrent de longues minutes l'une en face de l'autre, sans un mot avant que Niylah ne s'approche « Je ne regrette rien Clarke, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que tu es aujourd'hui, si tu le dois à moi, alors j'en suis satisfaite. J'aurais juste aimé être la seule pour toi. Mais je luttais depuis des mois contre un fantôme passé… Je ne considère pas ces mois à tes cotés comme du temps perdu. Je suis heureuse si, aujourd'hui grâce à moi, tu vois la lumière dans les ténèbres. J'aurais simplement souhaité être celle qui allait en profiter. »

Niylah sourit péniblement avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser doucement Clarke, cette dernière répondant fébrilement au baiser avant de tomber dans ses bras.

« Tu vas partir ? » murmura-t-elle contre son épaule

« Oui. Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être de la chance une deuxième fois… »

Clarke lui sourit alors et laissa une larme s'écraser sur sa clavicule « Je suis tellement désolée… J'ai toujours dis que je ne te ferais jamais souffrir comme j'ai pu souffert… Au final, je ne suis pas mieux… »

« Je ne souffre pas. Je suis seulement déçue de ne pas être cette chanceuse qui aura l'opportunité de se racheter auprès de toi, et je sais quelle le fera. Cette lettre le prouve, et le fait que tu l'ais gardé prouve aussi que tu y penses. »

« Je ne t'ais jamais menti, tu le sais ça ? Quand je te disais que je t'aimais… »

« Je sais, et à ta manière tu m'aimais c'est certain. Mais tu aimais avec seulement les capacités que tu t'autorisais. J'aurais aimé briser un peu plus ce mur, cette carapace que tu t'es forgée avec le temps. J'ai réussi à la fendiller, et même par endroit à voir au travers… Mais ca n'était jamais assez. »

« Tu as perdu ton temps avec moi… »

« Jamais. » lui assura Niylah « J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je t'aime Clarke, et c'est parce que je t'aime, toi la personne que tu es, cette femme talentueuse, passionnée et passionnelle, que je vais partir. »

Clarke s'effondra alors dans ses bras et Niylah déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant que la jolie blonde ne relève le visage et ne capture dans un baiser maladroit et précipité les lèvres de sa compagne… Son ex compagne.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes de baisers fiévreux, Niylah la stoppa « Clarke, je t'en prie… »

« S'il te plait… J'ai envie de toi. »

« Non, tu as envie de te faire pardonner… Et il est hors de question de ça. Je veux garder de toi autre chose qu'un geste désespéré. »

« … »

Niylah lui sourit et caressa son visage « Clarke… »

« Je suis pitoyable. »

« Tu es perdue. » Elle plaqua la lettre sur sa poitrine « Fais-le Clarke, tu en as besoin. »

« Je n'arrive même pas à être dans la même pièce qu'elle … »

« Je ne la connais pas assez mais je sais une chose : vous êtes liées. Par quoi ? Je n'en sais rien… Mais parfois le hasard est bienheureux : combien y avait-il de chance qu'elle soit ici, près de toi ? Que tu choisisses cette ville parmi toutes celles aux Etats-Unis ? Il y a une raison… »

Clarke lui sourit « Est-ce qu'on vient juste de rompre là ? »

Niylah opina alors et prit son visage dans ses mains « Tout va bien, pour moi, tout va bien ok ? Occupe-toi de toi. »

« Tu es tellement plus mature… Je suis stupide. »

« Tu es perdue, je le répète. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'avancer, et cette fois-ci dans le bon sens… »

« Comment puis-je faire face à cette femme qui m'a tant fait souffrir ? Ne faut-il pas être stupide ? »

« Il faut être amoureuse. » lui sourit Niylah « J'aurais tellement aimé être celle qui… »

« Tu l'étais Niylah, tu l'étais. »

« Tu y as cru autant que tu as pu. J'aurais pu l'être, mais je ne sais pas comment. » Elle recula alors « Je vais rentrer. Je reviendrais demain pour mes affaires. »

« Nia… »

« Aucun soucis Clarke… Vraiment. »

« Alors, ça se finit comme ça ? »

« Il vaut mieux oui. Ca va aller ? »

Clarke lui sourit péniblement elle venait de rompre et lui demandait encore comment elle allait. Et c'est sans un mot de plus que Niylah disparut, laissant la jolie blonde seule, s'écroulant sur le canapé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer…

* * *

« Ok, ça c'est … Tu peux répéter ? » lança Raven, arrivée en trombe lorsque Clarke l'appela à plus de onze du soir.

« Niylah et moi avons rompu parce qu'elle pense que je suis toujours amoureuse de Lexa, cette fille qui a ruiné ma vie. » lança Clarke d'un trait, comme si elle récitait mécaniquement un fait

« Okayyy… Mais, vous vous êtes quittées… En bons termes ? »

« Assez oui, enfin je crois… Elle semblait énervée au début et ensuite… »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Elle a trouvé une lettre que Lexa m'a écrite, dans ma table de chevet. »

« Une lettre de Lexa ? »

« Je l'ais trouvé y'a trois jours sous ma porte… »

« Et tu l'as gardé ? »

« … »

« Hm ok… je vois. Il va falloir qu'on ait une soirée filles au plus vite. »

« Une soirée fille ? »

« T'as oublié : pizzas, chamallow, Harry Potter et bière. »

« Oh ce genre de soirée… » sourit Clarke

« Il te faut au moins ça là. Alors raconte … Cette lettre, elle disait quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke lui sortit la lettre d'une boite à chaussures et lui tendit. Sans un mot, Raven la lut puis la posa sur la table basse et resta silencieuse.

« Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? »

« Et toi ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu aimerais croire ce qu'il y a écrit là-dedans ? »

« Non… Enfin, j'en sais rien… Je veux dire, j'ai cru tellement de choses avec elle… Comment croire qu'elle ne me blessera plus comme avant ? »

« Tu sais, le passé nous forge… Mais au bout d'un moment, il faut se détacher des actes passés. Il est arrivé ce qu'il est arrivé entre toi et elle, maintenant… »

« Ray, t'es pas en train de me pousser vers elle huh ? »

« Non. Je t'aime Clarke, tu le sais ça ? Même si tu es une foutue handicapée des sentiments, mais mon devoir en tant que sœur-meilleure-amie-partenaire, c'est de te guider aussi. »

« Ray, tu la hais. »

« Je la déteste, nuance. Disons qu'à cause d'elle, tu as vécu des trucs pas cools… Mais vous avez grandi et évolué et… »

« Tu n'aimais pas Niylah non plus. »

« Non, c'est pas ça… Je trouvais que les choses allaient vite entre vous. »

« … Tu ne serais juste pas contre n'importe laquelle de mes relations ?! »

« hm nope. J'aimais bien Crystal Carson. »

« Crys… Attends, c'était en primaire ça, j'avais 8 ans ! »

« Oui et souviens-toi, ton premier crush pour une fille… Et j'étais là. » minauda Raven

« T'es nulle. Tu compares un vulgaire crush à mon histoire avec Lexa ? »

« Non, je compare juste l'importance que chacune de ces relations à eu sur toi, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

« … »

« Clarke, je sais O combien, elle t'a fais du mal, je te rappelle que j'étais là, j'ai vu… Alors je serais la pire des meilleures amies si je te poussais vers cette fille… Sauf que, je l'ais vu, je l'ais senti. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette petite étincelle. J'avais pas besoin de savoir que tu l'avais croisé, y'avait qu'à te regarder… C'était évident. »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« T'es en train de me dire que j'ai lutté 6 ans pour rien ? »

« Non, je dis que tu as mis 6 ans pour finalement comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. »

Clarke sourit alors et regarda la lettre posée sur la table « Je sais même pas comment faire… »

« Tu pourrais commencer par aller la voir. Lui dire que finalement tu restes ici, que tu ne te maries plus ! » Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de fusiller Raven du regard « Quoi ? »

« Comment saurait-elle que je devais me marier et repartir en Europe ? »

Ray se figea et soudain se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Ah euh … Peut-être que… Je sais pas, je dis ça comme ça mais… peut-être qu'une petite souris lui aurait glissé dans l'oreille… »

« Raven ! »

« Je ne suis pas une souris ! » dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de retraite.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je comprends mieux comment cette lettre a débarqué chez moi ! Tu l'as prévenu, et elle l'a écrite et… C'est toi la responsable de ma rupture avec Niylah ! »

« Ecoute, je sais que dit comme ça, ça craint… »

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » pesta Clarke

« Je vais te répéter la même chose qu'à Lexa : je m'en serais fichue comme de ma première chaussette… Si je n'avais pas senti quelque chose de ton coté. Je pouvais pas te laisser épouser une femme que tu n'aimais que par défaut ! »

Clarke voulut répondre, mais une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, se logeant non loin de sa tempe gauche.

« Ok, je suis fatiguée là… » Elle se leva et fut surprise d'être suivie par Raven « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seule ?! »

« Et Sinclair ? »

« Il est déjà au courant. » la rassura Raven.

Et si les choses étaient encore confuses pour Clarke, elle s'endormit les larmes aux yeux, Raven la tenant dans ses bras. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, la jolie hispanique la sentit trembloter et l'entendit sangloter. Et à chaque fois elle était là : la rassurant, la cajolant. Elle avait déjà fait cela auparavant, elle avait l'habitude, et d'un coté purement égoïste, elle aimait prendre soin de Clarke, se sentir de nouveau utile pour elle.

Finalement, Clarke s'endormit de fatigue dans les bras de son amie, de multiples questions tourbillonnant dans son petit crâne.

* * *

« Patronne, on vous demande au comptoir. »

Lexa venait à peine de terminer sa nouvelle carte, comme elle le faisait tous les mois, ce qui signifiait une nouvelle organisation en cuisine, mais aussi reformer les cuistots et serveurs sur les nouveaux produits proposés. Elle n'avait guère le temps de vivre à coté, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

« J'ai pas le temps. » argua-t-elle

« Elle insiste. Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous aviez gagné. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et défit son tablier, passablement énervée, avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit son interlocutrice, elle se figea « Niylah ? »

La belle blonde était là, devant elle, affichant un sourire poli, ni plus ni moins.

« Bonjour Lexa. »

« Que… »

« Je pars. »

Lexa se stoppa, son cœur s'emballant en imaginant la suite de sa phrase : elle lui annoncerait certainement son mariage avec Clarke et leur prochain départ pour la France. Après tout, elle avait déposé la lettre il y avait plus d'une semaine et elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Avait-elle échoué ?

« Oh… »

« Seule. »

Lexa la fixa alors, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Clarke et moi avons rompu. »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir une seconde opportunité avec elle. C'est une femme spéciale, hors du commun. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de la faire souffrir par le passé. » Lexa baissa le regard alors « Je sais que ce que tu aimes aussi, c'est que qui m'a fait l'aimer. Je peux aussi comprendre ce qui lui plait en toi… Finalement, le concept des âmes sœurs pourraient s'appliquer à vous. On ne se bat pas contre le destin, on fait avec. »

« … »

« Si tu la fais de nouveau souffrir, il n'y aura pas assez de lieux sur cette planète, et tu n'auras pas assez de temps pour que je te traque et te fasse souffrir au centuple… Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Et Lexa ne pensait absolument pas que Niylah plaisantait : de l'intonation de sa voix à l'intensité de son regard, Lexa savait pertinemment que Niylah était sérieuse.

« Je n'ais absolument pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. »

« J'espère. »

« Mais je crois qu'elle et moi nous ne pourrons plus jam… »

« … Ca sera long, je ne te le cache pas, mais elle en vaut la peine. Cette lettre que tu as écrite, si tu en penses chaque mot, alors… Tu y arriveras. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air en colère. »

Niylah sourit « Je crois que je le savais depuis longtemps : nous étions ensemble mais malgré tous mes efforts, quelque chose la retenait. Elle n'en était pas consciente … Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle te revoit il y a quelques semaines. »

« … »

« Bon, je venais juste pour… m'assurer que tu la traiteras bien, respectueusement et avec toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. »

« J'essaierais. »

« Non, tu le feras. Il n'est plus question d'amour d'adolescents ici. Nous sommes adultes, ce n'est plus un jeu. » Lexa comprit et opina alors « Bien. » Niylah lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna avant de se raviser et de lui lancer « Rends-la heureuse, c'est tout ce que je demande. » puis elle disparut. Lexa ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Et à présent, Lexa avait toutes les cartes en main : que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Par quoi commencer… Clarke ne l'avait pas contacté depuis une semaine, depuis la lettre. A entendre Niylah, elle avait du la garder…

« Lexa, c'est parti ! »

La jolie brune sortit de ses pensées alors. Elle devrait certainement faire le premier pas… Certainement.

* * *

Les premiers pas étaient toujours les plus compliqués, c'était un fait. Lexa n'avait pas osé une seule fois se rendre chez Clarke ou passer devant sa galerie, et pourtant ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers elle. Elle imaginait la façon d'aborder la chose : après tout, Clarke avait rompu avec Niylah deux semaines auparavant et cette dernière avait avancé son départ pour Paris. Sauter sur l'occasion pour reprendre contact avec Clarke aurait apparu désespéré et peu respectueux pour la relation qu'avait entretenu les deux jeunes femmes.

« Hey Lex… Y'a une table de 4 qui vient d'arriver. Tapas en entrée, une pizza pepperonis, des lasagnes aux légumes, un fish and chips et un gaspacho. »

« Entendu. »

« Ah et ils veulent voir le chef. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils mai ne se posa pas plus de questions : il n'était pas rare que des clients veuillent voir le patron ou le chef, mais lorsque ces deux personnes étaient la même, Lexa devait souvent honorer ses engagements de patronne envers son restaurant.

« Ok, j'irais. Quelle table ? »

« La trois. »

Lexa nota mentalement le chiffre avant de commencer la pizza. Et au bout de 5 minutes, elle déposa elle-même les lasagnes et la pizza à la table 3.

« Voilà ! Vous désiriez voir le che… »

Lexa se figea alors : à la table 3, quatre personnes dont Clarke. Lexa bredouilla la fin de sa phrase avant de déposer les plats.

« Ahh c'est vous le cordon bleu de ces lieux ! Félicitations ! Avec mes collègues, ce resto est devenu un lieu de rendez-vous incontournable ! » s'enjoua un jeune homme à lunettes « Et en plus de ça, la patronne est aussi talentueuse que jolie ! »

Lexa sourit poliment « Me… Merci. » Mais si elle essayait de paraitre totalement à l'aise, son regard ne cessait de vaquer discrètement vers une Clarke qui semblait à l'aise, voire même souriante avec ses collègues.

« Je… J'apporte la suite. » lança la belle brune avant de disparaitre.

« Hey, pas mal la patronne huh… » grinça un des collègues de Clarke, qui n'apprécia que partiellement la remarque. Et lorsque Lexa revint avec le gaspacho et le fish and chips, Clarke leva le doigt lorsque Lexa demanda à qui était ce dernier plat.

« Tenez… »

« Merci. » lança Clarke en lui souriant, ce qui gonfla le cœur de Lexa

Quand la table fut servie, Lexa s'éloigna

« Oh je vais chercher du ketchup je reviens ! »lança Clarke avant de bondir de sa chaise et de rejoindre Lexa avant que cette dernière ne repasse derrière le comptoir « Lexa ! »

La belle brune se retourna alors « Oui ? »

« Je… On pourrait se parler… Enfin pas maintenant mais… »

Lexa lui sourit alors « Bien sur. Je finis a 15h. »

« Je pourrais me libérer pour 16h. »

« Je t'attendrais devant ta galerie ? »

« Ok. » Elles échangèrent un léger sourire avant que Lexa ne s'éloigne « Oh euh, tu as du ketchup ? »

La belle brune opina avant de lui donner une bouteille, leurs doigts se frôlant alors. Elles se figèrent et si Lexa s'excusa dans un murmure avant de s'éloigner, Clarke, elle, crispa sa main sur le ketchup en regardant Lexa s'éloigner. Les choses seraient compliquées… A n'en pas douter.

 **TBC**


	22. Premiers pas

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, voilà... Nous entrons dans la dernière partie de cette fic !**

 **Retour du clexa... Ou du moins des brides de clexa car, comme vous l'imaginez, la frustration sera le maitre-mot des chapitres à venir !**

 **Lexa va devoir avoir recours à des trésors de patience et malice pour reconquérir Clarke... Pour autant que la jolie blonde en ait envie !**

 **Allez, trêve de blabla et place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Premiers pas**

Le service de Lexa passa à une vitesse qu'elle aurait qualifiée d'éternellement longue. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa future discussion avec Clarke, une discussion cruciale et qui changerait la donne : Clarke était libre à présent, et elle connaissait les intentions de Lexa, et ses sentiments aussi. Là où était le mystère pour Lexa, c'était de savoir si, de son coté, Clarke éprouvait encore quelque chose, autre que de la colère et de la rancœur.

C'est donc avec espoir, mais fébrilement tout de même, que Lexa quitta son restaurant après son service pour se rendre à la galerie où travaillait la jeune femme. En avance, elle resta pourtant près de l'entrée avant de se décider à entrer.

Elle n'en menait pas large, ayant une connaissance très limitée en matière d'art. Mais lorsque son regard fut attirée par une toile particulière, son cœur se serra : au milieu de la pièce, une toile de Clarke, cette peinture noire et morose qui avait été, selon Clarke, la personnification de Lexa. Elle grimaça alors en se disant que le chemin serait long et la reconquête difficile, si reconquête il pouvait y avoir.

« Intrigante n'est-ce pas. »

Lexa sursauta alors et fit volteface pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au costume impeccable.

« Ou… Oui c'est… assez… »

« Noir oui. On sent que l'artiste a souffert dans cette peinture. C'est une jeune femme très talentueuse qui met beaucoup d'elle-même dans ce qu'elle fait. Je ne doute pas que cet œuvre est un passage marquant de sa vie… Passage douloureux. »

Lexa était de plus en plus mal à l'aise tout en sachant que cette toile la représentait. Elle sourit poliment alors avant de se tourner vers la toile de nouveau.

« Une visite ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, désolée je… J'attends quelqu'un. »

« Oh… »

A ce moment précis, Clarke apparut en compagnie d'une jeune femme rousse tenant un calepin et semblant écrire le moindre mot prononcé par la jeune femme.

« Ok Kate à demain. » La jolie rousse opina avant de prendre congé. Clarke se tourna alors vers Lexa et esquissa un léger sourire « Lexa. »

« Clarke. »

« Oh, vous vous connaissez. Très bien, je vais y aller, j'étais ravie de faire votre connaissance. » lança l'homme en prenant sa main par surprise et en y déposant un léger baiser.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant d'inviter Lexa à la suivre « James est un grand dragueur… »

« J'ai cru comprendre. » sourit Lexa « Pas vraiment mon type, mais je n'ais pas voulu le contrarier. »

« Certes. Il a essayé avec moi aussi. » sourit Clarke

Elles échangèrent un sourire et pendant quelques secondes, les choses ne semblaient pas avoir bougé depuis des années : une complicité retrouvée, des sourires et des regards légers… Mais soudain la réalité rattrapa Clarke et elle reprit une certaine constance.

« Merci d'être venue. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je suppose que tu sais pour Niylah et moi. »

« … »

« On a rompu… Il est probable qu'elle soit déjà à Paris maintenant. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Clarke sourit « C'est ironique : c'est à cause de ta lettre qu'elle est partie. »

« Je n'avais aucune intention de vous faire rompre, ce n'était pas mon but. »

« C'est intéressant ça, parce que, vois-tu, j'aimerais bien savoir quel était ton but réellement avec cette lettre ? »

Lexa se figea alors « Je… Je voulais juste… »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste que tout soit clair… Avant que tu ne partes. »

« Clair pour qui ? Pour moi… Ou pour toi ? »

« Clarke je suis désolée, vraiment. Il faut croire qu'en ce qui te concerne, je foire toujours tout. »

Clarke soupira alors et marcha droit devant elle, invitant implicitement Lexa à la suivre dans les rues « Est-ce que tout ce que tu as marqué est vrai ? »

« Oui, tout. » répondit presque instantanément Lexa

« Tu sais que ça ne sera pas facile… Tu m'as fais énormément souffrir, je n'ais plus confiance Lexa. Niylah m'a quitté parce qu'elle pense que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre… Moi je pense que si c'était vraiment le cas, jamais je n'aurais souffert ainsi. »

« … »

Toujours sur un ton calme et serein, Clarke continua sur sa lancée « J'aurais tellement peur de tout te donner une nouvelle fois, et que tu reprennes tout sans un regard en arrière. Comment commencer une relation si la confiance n'est plus là ? »

« Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Clarke hoqueta alors « Tu es tellement sûre de toi… »

« Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas là… Et toi non plus. » Clarke se stoppa « Tu aurais pu te marier et partir avec Niylah, tu étais heureuse visiblement. Alors pourquoi tu es là dans cette rue avec moi ? »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de légèrement détourner le regard « Ne crois pas que je sois toute entière acquise à ta cause… Tu vas ramer. »

« Et j'espère bien. » sourit Lexa « Je veux te reconquérir dans les règles de l'art : je veux t'inviter à sortir, je veux des rencards, je veux un premier baiser, je veux tout cela. »

« Tu sembles si sûre que je vais dire oui… » ironisa Clarke

« En être sûre non, mais j'espère sincèrement que si je suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour m'entendre dire que tout sera vain, que quoique j'entreprenne, je me prendrais des murs. Car si c'est le cas, alors dis-le moi tout de suite, et j'arrête. »

Clarke la fixa alors et attendit quelques secondes avant de soupirer « Sortir en tant qu'amies ça ne serait déjà pas mal non ? »

Lexa sourit, soulagée « Absolument. »

« Six ans sont passés… »

« On a pleins de choses à se raconter. Il nous faudra au moins …. 3 ou 4 rencards pour ça, non ? »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Peut-être oui… »

« Alors… Accepterais-tu qu'on aille boire un verre un soir ? »

Clarke frissonna alors : cela faisait si longtemps « Pourquoi pas. »

« Ce soir ? »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes : si elle devait être fixée sur Lexa, autant le faire au plus tôt « Entendu. 18h ? »

« Rendez-vous devant mon resto ? »

« D'accord. » mais devant le sourire presque béat de satisfaction de Lexa, Clarke se crut obliger de rajouter « Juste un verre… Entre futures amies. »

« Evidemment. A ce soir alors. »

Et Lexa s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Clarke la regarda partir, ne détachant son regard que lorsque la silhouette longiligne de la jeune femme disparut à l'horizon.

* * *

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? »

« Bah… » Raven s'étira dans le canapé, proposant ses pieds à son compagnon pour un massage improvisé, ce qu'il comprit très bien « J'en sais rien… Ca fait quoi… Plus de deux semaines que Niylah et toi c'est fini… Elle est repartie… »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un simple verre. »

« Ouais, on sait très bien toutes les deux que c'est bien plus que ça. »

« Ca n'est rien de plus. Juste un verre entre deux jeunes femmes qui ne se sont pas vues depuis 6 ans et qui ont pleins de choses à se dire. »

« Ouais, et accessoirement, deux femmes qui sont sorties ensemble et ont rompu violemment avant que cette rupture ne casse psychologiquement ma meilleure amie. »

« Ray… Y'a aucun sous-entendu dans ce verre. »

« Pour toi peut-être… »

« Lexa sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir : la tâche ne sera pas aisée, et elle le sait. »

« Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais… J'ai simplement pas envie de te retrouver dans un état dépressif… Pas après tous tes efforts pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale. »

« Je sais Ray, je sais tout ça. Je sais ce par quoi je suis passée, ce que j'ai traversé, combien j'ai souffert. Et il est évident que je ne compte absolument pas retomber là dedans. Je vais me préserver. »

« Et comment ? »

« Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire cette fois-ci. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle va ramer ? » s'amusa Raven « J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

« Tu verras ! »

« Fais gaffe qu'elle ne se lasse pas… »

« Non, au vue de sa lettre, elle en pince encore pour moi… » sourit Clarke

« Hey… T'as pas dans l'idée de la faire souffrir si ? »

« … »

« Clarke… » lança sur un ton de reproche Raven « C'est pas une solution… »

« Elle le mériterait pourtant. »

« Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Je sais… Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas me lourder comme elle l'a fait, attendre des années, et croire que tout pourrait repartir à zéro entre nous. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle pense ça… Je crois au contraire qu'elle sait que l'entreprise sera difficile. »

« Tu la défends ? »

« Non. Mais je peux comprendre… »

« Tu crois que j'aurais pas du accepter ce verre ? »

« Je crois que tu pars avec tellement d'à priori que tu vas foirer la chose sans même le vouloir. »

« … »

« Ecoute Clarkie… Prends les choses comme elles viennent ok ? N'essaies pas de bousculer quoique ce soit, en bien ou en mal. Peut-être que Niylah avait raison : que le destin vous veut ensemble. »

Clarke soupira alors : oui son idée première était de faire souffrir Lexa, comme elle-même avait souffert toutes ces années. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

Mais Raven avait raison : cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Au mieux elle pourrait faire languir Lexa, au pire, elle ne se laisserait aucune chance avec elle. Mais avant d'en juger, elle devrait laisser ce fameux verre se passer.

* * *

Elle aurait aimé arriver en retard, la faire languir, lui faire peur même en imaginant lui poser un lapin, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Clarke était ponctuelle, comme toujours.

C'est donc à 18h pétante que la jolie blonde se pointa devant le restaurant de Lexa. Cette dernière était déjà là, Clarke l'avait vu au loin. A mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient d'elle, la respiration de Clarke se saccada : pourquoi être aussi nerveuse pour un simple verre ?

Et lorsque Lexa se tourna et la vit, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire… Clarke pensa alors que ce sourire lui avait manqué. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ces pensées : non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, ce n'était qu'un verre, un simple verre.

« Hey, salut, pile à l'heure. » sourit Lexa

« Tu t'es changée ? »

« Oh bah tu sais, j'avais pas très envie de sentir la frite et le gras… » Clarke opina, pinçant ses lèvres « Prête ? Je t'emmène dans un pub sur HillStreet. Peut-être que tu connais… »

« Je suis peu sortie depuis mon retour… »

« Tu es revenue il y a trois mois maintenant. » s'étonna Lexa

« Je suis pas du genre à sortir en temps normal… Et puis j'ai été pas mal occupée avec mon vernissage et mes tableaux. »

« Hâte que tu me racontes tout ça ! » s'enjoua Lexa qui la conduisit à quelques blocs de là. Lors de la marche, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards curieux vers la démarche de Lexa : elle avait déjà noté un léger boitement et quelques grimaces tirées selon le mouvement initié. Poussée par la curiosité, elle aurait voulu lui demander mais… Elle se disait que, peut-être, Lexa aborderait le sujet toute seule.

« Un bar irlandais, ça te dit ? »

Clarke opina : c'était parfait : assez convivial mais pas assez romantique pour qu'aucune ambiguïté ne se fasse.

Et après quelques détours de rues que ne connaissait pas Clarke, elles arrivèrent devant une devanture qui faisait furieusement penser aux décors extravagants que l'on pouvait trouver dans Harry Potter. Avec une enseigne en bois montrant un chaudron rempli d'or et une musique enjoué y émanant, Clarke sentait qu'elle allait aimer ce lieu.

Quand Lexa poussa la porte, la musique irlandaise envahit ses oreilles tandis que la déco intérieure obnubilait son regard : des drapeaux, des trèfles, des dragons…. Toute une mythologie et un pays en un bar dans un décor tout en bois et sculptures, bougies et fer forgé.

« Génial ! » lança Clarke alors que Lexa l'invita à la suivre jusqu'au bar.

« Hey Gus ! »

« Hey patronne ! Une table je suppose ? Suivez-moi. »

Lexa lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Clarke et de lui signifier de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête, ce que fit la belle blonde qui se retrouva soudain à l'écart en compagnie de Lexa, autour d'une petite table ronde et deux hauts tabourets.

« La carte ? »

« Une bière… blonde pour moi. Clarke ? »

« Pareil. » L'homme s'éloigna alors et Clarke fixa Lexa « Cet homme… C'est celui qui t'a accompagné à mon vernissage non ? »

« Gustus oui. Il bossait pour l'ancien patron de mon restaurant. Quand j'ai ouvert, il est resté. »

« Et il bosse ici aussi ? Tu les paies pas assez tes employés… » sourit Clarke

« Ce bar appartient à son frère, Nyko. Il vient lui prêter main forte parfois. »

« Hm je vois… »

« Tenez mesdames ! » lança Gustus en posant chacune des bières devant elles avant d'envoyer un discret clin d'œil vers Lexa qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Et alors quelques gorgées silencieuses, Lexa se lança « Alors… Il s'en est passé des choses en 6 ans… »

« Tu es devenue chef et propriétaire d'un resto. »

« Tu es devenue artiste et quasiment mariée… Effectivement, beaucoup de choses sont passées. » sourit Lexa nostalgiquement mais avec une pointe de tristesse tout de même

« Vas-y commence, je t'en prie. » s'amusa Clarke ne voulant pas trop en donner d'abord.

Lexa lui sourit s'attendant à cette réaction « Quand j'ai quitté Polis… » elle inspira, ce qui surprit Clarke « …J'ai intégré une clinique à Seattle. »

« Seattle ? » s'étonna Clarke « A l'autre bout du pays. »

« Elle était réputée pour les rééducations de sportifs. J'y ais passé 6 mois non-stop mais… En vain. » Elle soupira doucement « J'avais toujours l'espoir de pouvoir rejouer… Un mince espoir certes, mais… il était là. Mais au bout de 6 mois, les médecins ont été catégoriques : je ne pourrais plus jamais rejouer en professionnel. J'étais dévastée. Je n'avais plus rien : plus le basket et plus toi… »

« … »

« J'ai alors essayé de limiter les dégâts et de retrouver une marche quasi normale. Tu en vois aujourd'hui le résultat. » dit-elle en tapant sur son genou « Je boite légèrement… Je ne peux faire de longue distance à pieds si ce n'est au prix de douleurs lancinantes. Certains mouvements répétitifs deviennent impossible à la longue comme monter des marches. »

Clarke comprit alors que malgré les années, l'accident avait laissé une trace indélébile sur son corps, à l'image de sa cicatrice en étoile près de l'œil.

« Et maintenant ? »

« J'ai encore du travail, je suis toujours suivie. Et bientôt… » elle suspendit sa phrase avant de prendre une gorgée de bière

« Et bientôt ? »

Lexa sourit et fixa Clarke « Et… J'ai du trouver autre chose pour remplir ma vie morne. » sourit-elle

Clarke savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que Lexa voulait dire, mais elle laissa couler « La cuisine donc. Et comment c'est venu ? »

Lexa sourit de plus belle, faisant courir son index sur le bord de sa chope « Grâce à toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Quand j'ai déménagé pour Seattle, comme je te l'ais dis, j'ai trouvé un tube à dessins au fond de mes cartons « Pour Lexa ». Quand je l'ais ouvert, j'y ais vu des dessins de moi en train de cuisiner. J'ai pris cela pour un signe. »

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux pour se souvenir du jour où elle avait dessiné ces dessins, dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle se souvint soudain de la facilité des traits, de la rapidité de son inspiration, du modèle choisi… Oui, elle se souvenait à quel point ces dessins avaient été simples à imaginer.

« Un signe… »

« Oui. J'ai alors cherché de bonnes écoles de cuisine à Seattle et après avoir passé un concours d'entrée, j'en ai intégré une durant 1 an. »

« Comment tu es passée de Seattle à New-York ? »

« Grâce à Anya. »

« Anya ? » Clarke n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis 6 ans…

« Gustus et elle se connaissaient depuis quelques années. Gustus a fait une partie de ses études à Polis dans la section professionnelle. »

« Oh ok. Et donc ? »

« J'étais commis dans un grand restaurant quand Anya m'a informé que son ami Gustus venait de perdre son travail, que son restaurant allait fermer. C'était une occasion pour moi d'utiliser mes années d'économies accumulées par mes sponsors à Polis… J'ai décidé de retraverser le pays et venir m'établir ici. J'ai racheté l'établissement, je l'ais redécoré… Et à présent, c'est mon bébé, j'en suis fière. »

« Tu peux, il est vraiment chouette. »

« Merci. » sourit Lexa « Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout. »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait encore des blancs dans son histoire. Tout ne pouvait être résumé en si peu de temps… 6 ans étaient passés.

« Et toi alors … »

« Que dire que tu ne saches pas déjà… Tu m'as quitté, je l'ais mal vécu. J'ai lentement et difficilement remonté la pente mais j'ai finalement eu mon diplôme. J'ai ensuite enchainé avec un court stage avant de postuler en Europe. Une galerie milanaise m'a répondu, je suis partie quelques mois après la fin de Polis. Une fois là-bas, j'ai été contacté par Paris, et j'y ais travaillé près de deux ans. »

« Comment es-tu revenue au pays ? »

« Par un concours de circonstance. La galerie parisienne avait un partenariat avec New-York. Ils ont demandé si New-York pouvait utiliser quelques unes de mes œuvres… Au final, ils ont voulu que je bosse pour eux. Ils m'offraient un contrat d'un an renouvelable… »

« Pourquoi avoir dis oui si tu étais heureuse à Paris avec Niylah ? »

« Parce qu'en même temps, elle aussi à eu une opportunité ici, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à revenir. »

« Je vois… » Lexa savait qu'elle ne devait le retour de Clarke que grâce à Niylah « Et une fois ton contrat fini ? »

« J'en sais rien… L'avenir m'est ouvert. Je peux aller n'importe où tant qu'il y aura des gens à qui mes peintures plairont. »

« J'étais là tu sais… A ta remise de diplôme. »

Clarke se figea alors et écarquilla les yeux « Comment ça _tu étais là ?_ »

« Je suis venue. Anya y était et je me suis dis que… ca aurait été une raison pour te revoir, peut-être même discuter… »

« Mais je ne t'ais pas vu. »

« Parce que j'ai eu peur. Finalement, je suis restée cachée… Je n'ais pas osé. Tu étais tellement radieuse, heureuse de ce moment. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher avec ma présence. J'avais déjà agis égoïstement la première fois, je ne voulais pas ruiner ce moment non plus… »

« Je vois… »

Lexa ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait ou non, si sa peur lui avait fait manquer quelque chose. Le visage de Clarke n'affichait aucun indice pour savoir si elle aurait aimé l'y trouver ou pas, ou si cette idée lui aurait plu ou le contraire. Non rien, la jolie blonde resta impassible.

« Et donc… je suis repartie, en sachant que tu étais heureuse et diplômée… Quelques mois plus tard, il y eut la réunion des anciens. Là encore, j'aurais voulu y aller mais l'idée même de t'y voir et de provoquer peut-être un clash m'effleura et j'ai fais machine arrière. Anya y a été pour moi, quand elle est revenue, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'y avait pas vu non plus mais qu'elle avait croisé Raven qui lui avait dis que tu étais partie à l'étranger pour un temps indéterminé. » Elle se posa alors, buvant une autre gorgé du liquide doré « J'ai su alors que ma chance était partie… Je m'en suis voulu… Je m'en veux encore. »

Clarke aurait voulu lui dire que c'était bien fait pour elle, que c'était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait précipité sa chute. Mais au lieu de ça, elle baissa le regard et garda le silence et préféra enchainer deux longues gorgées de bière.

« Enfin… C'est la vie. » sourit Lexa tristement

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est ça grandir… » lança amèrement la jolie blonde

« Tes toiles sont magnifiques. » souffla Lexa, comme pour changer de sujet « Ais-je au moins le droit d'exposer tes œuvres dans mon resto ? Je veux dire, y'a pas une sorte de label sur la propriété intellectuelle ? »

« Je t'ais fais ces toiles, elles sont à toi. »

« A ton avis, j'en tirerais combien si je les vendais ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil, entre amusement et surprise « Tu oserais ? »

« A vrai dire… J'en serais totalement incapable, j'y tiens trop. Ce sont elles qui m'ont guidé vers la vie que j'ai à présent. J'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais pas mal en déco d'intérieur aussi ? »

« J'avais dans l'idée de faire ma petite entreprise dessus. Mais j'ai peu de temps en ce moment… J'ai seulement refait quelques apparts, et ça marchait plutôt bien. C'était une alternative si jamais ça marchait pas avec mes dessins… »

« Tu es pleine de ressources. » sourit Lexa

« J'essaie. Et toi alors… On est loin de ton bar à sucres. »

Lexa gloussa alors « Tu t'en souviens… » Clarke opina « C'est ce que j'ai voulu au départ… Mais les investisseurs étaient plus frileux. J'ai opté pour mon second choix : un diner's. Il marche bien, j'en suis contente. Peut-être qu'un jour je l'ouvrirais ce fameux bar. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire nostalgique.

Clarke se souvenait de leurs discussions le soir, dans la chambre de Lexa. Elles aimaient à refaire le monde, imaginer leur futur, leur vie. A l'époque, Clarke voulait ouvrir sa propre galerie et donner un coup de pouce aux jeunes débutants qui, comme elle, un jour commenceraient. Lexa, elle, s'imaginait déjà reine de la NBA… Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Et si Clarke n'avait pas abandonné ce rêve, il était certain que Lexa avait du revoir ses idéaux. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si, à la suite de l'accident, on l'avait amputé d'une main ou d'un bras l'empêchant de réaliser son rêve, ce pour quoi elle croyait être faite.

Elle avait essayé de s'imaginer à la place de Lexa, imaginer son rêve brisé : qu'aurait-elle fait ? En y repensant, elle aurait certainement repris des études de médecines et suivis les traces de sa mère, peut-être même travaillé avec elle dans son service… Oui, elle aurait toujours eu un plan de secours… Mais aurait-elle eu la même mentalité ? Aurait-elle été pleinement satisfaite ?

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la même question pour Lexa : elle qui avait toujours rêvé de faire du basket, aujourd'hui elle en était privée… Mais pourtant, elle semblait heureuse et épanouie avec son restaurant et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Et pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose retenait encore la jeune femme… Et c'est en déviant son regard vers le cou de Lexa qu'elle découvrit une partie de la réponse : autour de son cou, une chaine et un pendentif que Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien : un petit raton laveur en argent… Elle lui avait offert pour leur seul et unique Noel ensemble, et elle l'avait gardé tout ce temps, même après leur rupture, ce qui en disait long sur le remord de la jolie brune.

Clarke aurait pu être touchée, mais, au contraire, elle trouvait que c'était un juste retour de bâton. Lexa l'avait voulu… Et Clarke n'avait rien eu à dire, elle n'avait rien pu faire… Et pendant des mois elle avait joué avec sa vie, jusqu'à presque la perdre au passage. Elle avait trouvé son chemin et aujourd'hui, devant Lexa, elle n'avait pas l'impression de revenir 6 ans en arrière, mais d'avoir vécu 6 ans… 6 années qui allaient l'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve sans qu'elle ne faiblisse. Car il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Lexa investir de nouveau sa vie sans craindre un nouveau revirement de situation qui la plongerait encore dans l'enfer. Car il était surtout question de cela : avait-elle assez confiance en Lexa ? Et surtout en elle ?

« Je l'ai gardé oui… » lança Lexa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Clarke venait de voir son pendentif. Machinalement, elle le caressa de son index et sourit « C'est idiot mais… Je l'ais toujours considéré comme un signe, un porte-bonheur. »

Clarke opina alors, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle aurait aimé savoir la signification de ce pendentif pour Lexa, lorsque, pour elle, il ne signifiait plus rien.

Lexa sentit Clarke sur la défensive, peu encline à laisser quiconque entrer dans la forteresse qu'elle avait érigé toutes ces années. Elle fut soudainement envahie par la jalousie : Niylah avait réussi à y entrer, peut-être même avait-elle réussi à baisser ses défenses… En serait-elle capable à son tour ? Il lui faudrait des trésors de patience et d'ingéniosité pour y parvenir. Clarke la laisserait-elle faire au moins ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle devrait certainement la reconquérir dans les règles de l'art, peut-être même se heurterait-elle à quelques refus et désillusions, mais elle devait y croire. Leurs retrouvailles étaient providentielles, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose… Elle devait y croire, elle le devait.

Soudain, une musique résonna et Clarke vit Lexa blêmir « Oh non… » souffla-t-elle de manière à peine audible en se tenant la tête

« Un problème ? » lança Clarke

« Hey Lex, c'est la tienne celle-là ! » lança Gustus tout sourire

Lexa grogna alors, certainement maudissant en 10 langues son ami tandis que Clarke se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais amusée de voir Lexa si contrariée et gênée elle resta là, à regarder Lexa se décomposer.

« Gus… »

Ce dernier se pointa à la table des jeunes femmes et s'accouda à l'épaule de Lexa « Tu te souviens de ce titre hein Lex… »

Evidemment, Lexa s'en souvenait… Il avait suffit d'une seule soirée avec un verre de trop pour que ce morceau devienne l'incarnation de la débauche de la jeune femme. Voyant Clarke totalement perdue, Gustus se tourna vers elle « On avait fêté dignement notre première année au restaurant. Et disons que… Lexa a légèrement abusé niveau boisson… Et lorsque cette chanson est passée, la demoiselle en question s'est retrouvée, on-ne-sait-comment, à demi nue sur une table à chanter à tue-tête. »

« Ah vraiment ? » s'étonna Clarke qui avait bien du mal à imaginer Lexa si à l'aise en public. D'ailleurs, au vue de la tête que faisait la jeune femme à cet instant précis, elle devait certainement regretter son geste.

« La ferme Gustus… » grommela Lexa, sa tête s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses épaules, ce qui amusa de plus belle Clarke qui ne cachait plus son plaisir de voir Lexa en si mauvaise posture.

« Intéressant… Je ne savais pas que tu chantais … »

« Oh et elle chante très bien ! Enfin quand elle n'est pas trop saoule pour articuler ! »Lexa envoya un virulent coup de coude dans les cotés de Gustus qui éclata de rire avant de repartir.

Lexa sourit à Clarke tout en évitant son regard, occupée à contempler sa chope de bière dont le niveau ne descendait pas assez vite au gout de la jolie brune.

« Alors, tu comptes t'enfermer dans un mutisme gênant jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? »

« Sincèrement ? Oui. » grogna Lexa, les joues empourprées

Clarke lâcha un petit rire, ce qui gonfla le cœur de Lexa :

« Il faudra que tu me montres un de ces jours cette prouesse. »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve… Seul le témoignage de Gustus… Que je vais étrangler de mes mains sous peu. »

Clarke sourit de plus belle alors « J'ai du mal à t'imaginer te lâcher de la sorte… »

« C'était exceptionnel. Je ne bois pas d'habitude… » Mais en voyant Clarke lorgner sur sa chope de bière à moitié vide, les joues de Lexa rougirent de plus belle « Oui enfin… Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

« Je suis bien là… » sourit Clarke

Lexa lui sourit en retour « Alors c'est ce qui compte. » assura-t-elle avant de boire une énième gorgée de bière sous le regard bienveillant de Gustus. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, se contentant d'écouter la musique ou même regarder un match de rugby sur l'écran géant au fond de la pièce.

« Tu as lâché le basket ? » s'amusa Clarke en donnant un léger coup de tête vers l'écran. Lexa se tourna et sourit

« Nope. Disons que mes perspectives sont … plus diversifiées. »

« Tu fais un autre sport ? »

« Natation, par défaut. Il parait que c'est bon pour ma jambe. » sourit-elle tristement

Clarke sentait que le sujet de l'accident et de la jambe de Lexa était assez tendu et compliqué, et pourtant, elle voulait en apprendre plus, elle voulait savoir comment tout cela s'était passé, cette chose qui les avait séparé finalement.

« Ou en es-tu avec ta rééducation ? »

Lexa se tendit : elle savait que ce sujet viendrait sur la table mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le partager avec Clarke, pas lorsqu'elle savait celui-ci responsable, en partie, de leur rupture.

« Je… C'est… quasiment finie. » répondit-elle assez vite avant de se lever de la table « On va faire un tour ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme hors du pub après que cette dernière ait payé avec galanterie.

* * *

C'est dans le silence le plus complet que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent du pub et de son ambiance festive. De nouveau sur Time Square, c'est entourées du bruit de la circulation et des halos lumineux des enseignes qu'elles continuèrent leur marche.

« C'était cool… Ce premier verre. » lâcha finalement Lexa

« Oui assez. »

Clarke sentait la marche de Lexa ralentir un peu, elle s'ajusta alors et finit par demander, trop curieuse « Tu as mal ? »

Lexa sourit avant de baisser le regard « Ca m'arrive parfois… Après un long service… »

« Ca te fait quoi ? »

« Une éternelle crampe. Et au toucher, comme si j'avais un immense bleu. »

Clarke imaginait difficilement pouvoir ressentir une telle douleur tous les jours que Dieu faisait « Et tu ne prends rien contre la douleur ? »

« J'ai pris… Au début. Mais je suis devenue accro et j'ai du me sevrer, Anya m'a aidé. Et depuis j'essaie de m'en passer. Oh je n'ais pas toujours mal… Il ne faut pas que je présage de mes forces… Mai au fil des années, j'ai appris à jauger. »

« Je vois… »

« Bon, nous y voilà ! » lança gaiment Lexa, comme pour changer de sujet

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elles étaient arrivées juste devant le Sixties. Et devant le regard interrogateur de la jolie blonde, Lexa expliqua « J'habite ici. »

« Tu habites dans ton restaurant ? » s'étonna Clarke

Lexa gloussa alors « Non, j'habite au dessus. » dit-elle en pointant l'étage au dessus du Diner's « C'est un appart sur 2 étages. C'était celui de Gustus, mais il a emménagé avec son frère près du pub. Alors il m'a demandé si je voulais je reprendre. »

« C'est pratique en effet. »

Elles échangèrent un timide sourire avant que Lexa ne soupire « Il n'est pas question de boire un dernier verre chez moi ce soir alors… » elle sourit « C'était très sympa, merci. »

« Oui ca l'était. » lança Clarke, essayant de rester détachée le plus possible

Lexa sourit de plus belle avant de sortir un bout de papier et de griffonner quelque chose dessus, puis de le tendre à Clarke « C'est mon numéro. Clarke… » la jolie blonde ancra alors son regard dans le sien « Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, y compris ma présence. Tu as mon numéro, je ne veux pas le tien. Si tu souhaites me revoir, je veux que ce soit ta décision. Il ne tient donc qu'à toi de… continuer ce qu'on a entamé. Je ne mettrais aucune pression sur toi, je ne ferai rien pour initier la chose. Je veux que ce soit toi. Peu importe quand et ou, tant que tu es prête à le faire, je préfère que se soit de ton propre chef. »

Clarke tomba des nues alors. Elle prit alors le bout de papier et fixa le numéro avant de fixer Lexa « Mais… »

« Bonne nuit Clarke. A bientôt… J'espère. »

Puis elle disparut laissant Clarke complètement prise au dépourvu : elle lui laissait l'initiative d'une nouvelle rencontre ? Elle qui pensait que Lexa ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour la reconquérir, la voilà à présent maitresse de la situation. Mais bien au-delà de ça, c'était à elle de choisir si elle voulait laisser Lexa entrer de nouveau dans sa vie.

* * *

Dans sa bulle. C'était encore le meilleur endroit pour elle. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles, pinceau en main, Clarke était assise sur un tabouret, faisant face à une toile quasi vierge. Et lorsque son téléphone vibra, elle sut de qui il s'agissait sans même regarder son écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Raven.

« Hey… »

« Hey. »

Raven le savait : si Clarke était ici c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle n'avait pas revu ni parlé à son amie depuis le verre que cette dernière avait partagé avec Lexa, une semaine plus tôt. Il était fort à parier que cela avait à voir avec la jolie brune.

« Alors, quel est le problème cette fois-ci ? La dernière fois que je t'ais trouvé ici c'était après la demande en mariage de Niylah… J'imagine bien que Lexa n'a pas encore fait une telle demande. »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke enleva ses écouteurs avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Non. »

« Ouf, tu m'as fais peur. Alors ? »

« On a bu un verre… »

« Oui, ça j'avais compris… D'ailleurs j'attends toujours ton compte rendu… »

« Désolée, j'ai été occupée… »

« Oh oui c'est flagrant. » ironisa Raven

« La ferme… »

La belle latino se posta à coté de son amie et scruta la toile. Puis elle s'approcha alors et décrocha ce qui était épinglé au centre de la toile « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le numéro de Lexa. »

« Oh… Et ? »

« Elle me l'a donné pour que je la recontacte si j'avais envie de la revoir… »

« Tu lui as pas donné le tien ? »

« Elle le voulait pas. Elle m'a dis que si contact il devait y avoir de nouveau, elle préférait que ce soit de mon initiative, parce qu'elle ne veut pas s'imposer ou me mettre la pression. »

« Malin. Et donc… Tu l'as rappelé ? »

« Non. »

« Ca fait plus d'une semaine Clarke. Tu attends quoi ? Qu'elle se lasse ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle m'a dit de prendre mon temps… D'être sûre de ce que je voulais. »

« Hm je vois… Et tu n'es pas prête donc ? »

« J'en sais rien… Si je la rappelle, qu'est-ce que ça voudra dire ? »

« Bah, visiblement, que tu es prête à retenter quelque chose, ou du moins d'y penser fortement. »

« C'est le problème. J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que c'est gagné… Je veux qu'elle rame, je veux qu'elle sache que ça ne sera pas si simple. »

« T'es pas obligée de lui tomber dans les bras de suite. Tu peux la rappeler juste pour lui signifier que tu n'es pas contre mais que ça sera sous tes conditions. »

« … »

« Clarke, elle a été assez maline pour ne pas te mettre la pression et te laisser de l'espace. Mais avec tout l'amour et la patience qu'elle a, je doute qu'elle attende encore longtemps. Tu pourrais au moins juste lui faire un signe… »

« Je sais mais… Et si ça dérape ? »

« Tu penses que ça peut déraper ? »

« C'était bien tu sais, ce verre qu'on a partagé. Même si on était distantes et sur la défensive, se retrouver ensemble et discuter… Ca m'avait manqué. »

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« De tout et de rien : de ce qu'on a fait durant ces six années… »

« Tu lui as parlé de… »

« Non. Je ne suis pas prête pour l'évoquer avec elle. On est pas encore assez… proche. Je veux dire, c'est pas une super accroche pour entamer une relation que de parler de sa tentative de suicide… Sauf si tu veux qu'elle te plaigne. »

Evidemment, Raven n'évoquerait jamais le fait que Lexa était déjà au courant, et encore moins que c'était elle qui avait lâché le morceau. Elle espérait que Lexa comprenne et ne suive le mouvement. Car il était hors de question qu'elle mette son amitié en péril avec Clarke à cause d'elle. Elle avait pris un risque, mais c'était avant tout pour le bien de Clarke.

« Alors, tu vas l'appeler un jour ou pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être qu'elle va craquer avant moi et qu'elle viendra à la galerie… »

« Ou… Elle pourrait respecter ses vœux et ne plus t'importuner si elle croit que tu préfères en rester là. »

« … »

« Clarke… »

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur que ça aille trop loin. »

« Loin comment ? »

« J'ai peur de ressentir ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle il y a des années déjà. »

« Bah, en un sens, ça pourra jamais être pareil : vous êtes plus mûres, vous avez vécu des choses… Vous n'êtes plus ces ados la tête dans leurs études, et le cœur dans le lit de l'autre. Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil Clarke… Et en même temps, je suis certaine que ce doux sentiment qu'être amoureux n'est jamais bien différent. »

Clarke fixa alors le bout de papier et le caressa de l'index « Lexa… » murmura-t-elle à peine

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lexa détestait c'était de cuisiner chez elle. Elle avait juste l'impression de ramener du travail chez elle. Elle qui était sans cesse derrière les fourneaux dans son restaurant. Et pourtant, elle s'était faite une tradition de cuisiner un plat assez conséquent tous les dimanches soir afin de se nourrir avec toute la semaine.

Elle n'avait jamais le temps : ni de cuisiner, ni de manger le midi. Et lorsqu'elle revenait le soir, parfois tard, elle n'avait même pas la force de manger. Et après un premier malaise, 2 ans auparavant, les médecins lui avaient ordonné de mieux s'occuper d'elle, sous peine de devoir prendre un congé.

Pour elle, il était hors de question de prendre un arrêt de travail… Alors, elle prit le parti de se faire un repas complet qu'elle divisait en plusieurs barquettes qu'elle mangeait au gré de la semaine. Ce soir, elle avait décidé de faire un bœuf bourguignon, un des plats qu'elle préférait cuisiner et dont l'odeur embaumait tout son appartement.

Elle aimait son métier, vraiment, mais il n'y avait pas pire chose que de cuisiner pour elle seule. Et alors qu'elle préparait déjà les barquettes pour sa semaine, on toqua à sa porte. Elle enleva son tablier avant d'aller ouvrir nonchalamment. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de la personne se trouvant derrière la porte, elle perdit contenance.

« Clarke ? »

 **TBC**


	23. Confiance

**Hello mes ami(e)s !**

 **Alors, je dois avant tout m'excuser pour le postage tardif de cette suite. J'ai bien reçu vos nombreuses reviews demandanta la suite hier, mais dans la précédente suite, j'ai malheureusement oublié de vous dire que ce WE j'étais en convention et donc dans l'impossibilité de poster ce dimanche.**

 **Donc, mea culpa, sorry, désolée... :/**

 **J'espère que cette suite pleine de clexa vous plaira !  
**

 **ps : si vous voulez savoir a quoi pourrait ressembler l'appart' de Lexa, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mon tumblr ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Confiance**

Lexa resta quelques secondes interdite, la main crispée sur sa poignée de porte tandis que son regard était ancré dans celui de Clarke, qui détourna subitement le regard pour le poser sur ses pieds.

« Hm salut… Je… » Elle releva le visage « Je te dérange pas, si ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh non, non… Je… Entre. » bredouilla la jolie brune

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis leur verre ensemble, depuis le moment où elle lui donna son numéro de téléphone. Elle avait tant espéré les premiers jours qu'elle gardait constamment son téléphone sur elle, vérifiant si elle avait un message ou si elle n'était pas à court de batterie. Mais au bout du 5ième jour, elle désespéra : peut-être que Clarke n'était finalement pas prête. Etait-ce trop tôt ? Trop rapide ?

Mais à partir de ce moment, elle pensa alors ne jamais avoir des nouvelles de Clarke. Et la voilà, penaude au milieu de son salon. Lexa était complètement prise au dépourvu, sur son propre terrain.

« Désolée de venir si tard sans avoir été annoncée. »

« Non, non, aucun soucis. »

« J'aurais pu t'appeler mais… J'étais dans le coin et… »

« Aucun problème vraiment. Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Hm non merci j'étais juste passée pour… » Elle soupira alors « En fait, je tenais à m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? »

« Pour mon silence. A vrai dire… Je… J'ai longuement hésité. J'ai fixé ton numéro si souvent que je le connais par cœur sans même l'avoir composé une fois. »

Lexa sourit alors « Oh je vois… »

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine, ouverte sur son salon, Clarke la suivant du regard avant de se rendre compte du luxueux appartement dans lequel vivait la jeune femme : des grands espaces, une baie vitrée donnant sur Time Square, un immense escalier en bois en colimasson qui menait à un première étage.

« La vérité c'est que… J'avais peur. »

« Peur ? De moi ? »

« Non, oui… Enfin, c'était un tout. J'avais peur qu'en te contactant, tu penses que… »

« … La partie était gagnée ? » sourit Lexa

« En quelque sorte oui. C'est idiot je sais mais… J'avais pas envie qu'il y ait d'ambiguïtés sur la suite des événements. »

« Et quelle serait la suite des événements pour toi ? » lança Lexa, repartie à l'assaut de ses fourneaux. Clarke s'approcha alors et s'assit sur un tabouret, s'accoudant au comptoir séparant le plan de travail de la cuisine, du salon.

« J'en sais rien… Quelque chose de plus… sérieux. »

« Je vois. Ce n'était pas mon but en te donnant mon numéro. Je voulais au contraire te faciliter la tâche en te confiant les rênes de la _suite des événements._ Je ne me doutais pas que cela serait si compliqué pour toi. »

« Il faut croire qu'on ne se connait plus vraiment toutes les deux… » ironisa Clarke

Lexa sourit tristement alors mais fit le même constat : beaucoup d'années et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre elles, elles avaient changé.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » lança Lexa, le nez vissé dans ses casseroles

« J'en sais rien… Je suppose que si je suis ici, c'est qu'un second verre n'est pas à exclure. » sourit Clarke

« J'ai peut-être mieux qu'un verre. Tu as faim ? »

La jolie blonde haussa un sourcil, amusée « Tu m'invites ? »

« J'ai fait un bœuf bourguignon. » dit-elle en montrant l'énorme marmite

« Je vois ça… Tu cuisines toujours pour un régiment ? »

« Oui, tous les dimanches. » gloussa Lexa « Alors ? »

« Du bœuf bourguignon hein… »

« Des réminiscences de la France. »

« Tu es bien présomptueuse pour croire que tes plats peuvent surpasser ceux des traditions françaises. »

« J'ai foi en mes capacités. Goute et prouve-moi que j'ai tort. »

Elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes, un léger sourire de défi sur leurs lèvres avant que Clarke n'opine « Ok. Je relève le défi. »

* * *

Lexa dressa rapidement la table et bientôt, elles furent assises l'une en face de l'autre aussi naturellement que lorsque Clarke avait pénétré dans la bulle de Lexa. Elle ne lui avait même pas fait le tour du propriétaire, elles s'étaient de suite installées à table et c'est dans un relatif calme qu'elles partageaient à présent leur premier repas.

« Alors, verdict ? »

Clarke mâchouilla un bon morceau de viande avant de saucer avec son pain et d'engloutir le tout sous le regard amusé de Lexa « C'est… » elle avala sa gorgée « Pas mal. »

Lexa hoqueta « Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Ca te tuerait de reconnaitre que je fais aussi bien que tes parisiens ! »

Clarke sourit « Tu n'en es pas encore à les égaler, mais… C'est pas mal, certainement le meilleur que j'ai pu gouter sur son continent. » Lexa se contenta alors de ce demi-aveu et opina en guise de remerciement « Ton appart est chouette. »

« Merci. Peut-être ferais-je appel à toi pour le redécorer. J'ai laissé quasiment la même déco que lorsque Gustus me l'a cédé. »

« Pourquoi pas. Mais mes honoraires sont chers je te préviens. »

Lexa sourit avant de proposer du vin à la jolie blond qui acquiesça « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour venir me voir ici après une semaine de silence. Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre notre premier verre et ce bourguignon. »

Clarke déglutit alors : devait-elle être franche ? Après tout, si elles devaient repartir sur des bases saines, elle se devait de tout lui dire :

« Je me suis dis « _Pourquoi pas_ ». »

Lexa haussa un sourcil, amusée « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

« Comme un diner ? »

« Comme un diner. » sourit Clarke « Très bon au demeurant. »

« Merci. Un dessert ? » Les joues de Clarke rosirent alors au double sens de la question, et lorsque Lexa s'en rendit compte, elle changea bien vite de sujet « Je veux dire… J'ai quelques cupcakes… » Elle se leva soudain et débarrassa la table. Et alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à se lever pour l'aider, Lexa posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Nuh nuh, tu es mon invitée. » là encore, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position de sa main, elle l'enleva bien vite avant de se cacher derrière son plan de travail.

Mais Clarke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'aida tout de même en ramenant les verres « Je veux bien oui… Un cupcake. »

« Ok. »

« Fait par toi ? »

« Non, par mon pâtissier. »

« Tu as un pâtissier ? »

« Je l'ais engagé oui. »

« Quel dommage, toi qui aimait tellement pâtisser avant… »

Clarke se souvenait des heures de cuisine qu'elles passaient ensemble lors de leur option à Polis. Elle se souvenait du sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage de Lexa lorsque cette dernière suivait une recette et voyait le résultat de son labeur. Elle se souvenait avec quel plaisir Lexa lui faisait gouter ses recettes et ses trouvailles le soir dans sa chambre.

« Peut-être m'y remettrais-je un jour… Qui sait, la vie apporte son lot de surprises tous les jours. » dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de lui poser un cupcake visiblement au chocolat surmonté d'un glaçage orange pâle « Chocolat zest d'orange. »

« Hm… Délicieux ! » marmonna Clarke, yeux clos, se délectant de la pâtisserie

« Ravie que ça te plaise. »

« Tu n'as pas le temps de faire les courses pour te ravitailler dans ton propre resto ? »

« Disons que je vais au plus pratique. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils en voyant une pile de barquettes sur le coté et comprit alors pourquoi Lexa faisait d'énormes plats comme le bœuf bourguignon. Lexa ne vivait que pour son restaurant, lui donnant la majorité de ses heures en journée, oubliant de se nourrir. Elle trouvait en cela un écho de son passé, lorsqu'elle dédiait ses journées au basket : se lever à 7h du matin pour aller courir, faire du sport…

Lexa n'avait pas vraiment changé finalement : elle était toujours aussi dédiée à sa passion, entièrement et sans concession.

« T'es dans la lune ? »

« Hm non pardon je… déguste. » Lexa ne put que sourire au visage de contentement de la jolie blonde. Sans prévenir alors, elle chipa un bout du gâteau sous les yeux faussement outrés de Clarke « Excuse moi ! »

« Quoi ? C'est le mien à la base… »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le mettre dans sa bouche, Clarke se leva soudain « Rends-le moi ! »

« Mais quelle hargne. » ironisa Lexa

« Je ne plaisante jamais avec la bouffe. Lexa… » dit-elle sur un ton menaçant

« Viens le chercher. » minauda la jolie brune. Et alors que Clarke s'apprêta à faire le tour du comptoir, Lexa mit le morceau dans sa bouche, sous les yeux outrés de la jolie blonde.

« Tu as osé ! Tu vas me le payer. »

« Ah oui ? »

Soudain, elles se stoppèrent, comme si chacune venait de se rendre compte la facilité dans laquelle elles venaient de s'installer, comme si elles étaient revenues six ans en arrière, le temps où elles plaisantaient, ou rien n'avait d'importance que leur couple, ou elles pouvaient passer un week-end entier à ne pas sortir de leur lit, à faire l'amour…

Soudain, ce confort les gêna et être aussi familières l'une avec l'autre n'était plus habituel. Alors les sourires s'effacèrent et Clarke se leva « Il est tard, je vais y aller. »

Lexa ne releva pas l'heure qu'elle jugeait tardive, et préféra acquiescer avant de la raccompagner à la porte « C'était chouette, merci d'être passée. »

« Merci de m'avoir accueillie. » sourit Clarke

« En espérant ne pas devoir attendre encore une semaine avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles. » ironisa la jolie brune

Clarke opina alors et sortit de l'appart. Elle se retourna alors et jaugea Lexa quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'approche, pose une main sur son avant-bras et ne dépose un timide et furtif baiser sur la joue de la belle blonde.

La manœuvre prit Clarke de court, qui se figea alors mais ne bougea pas. Et lorsque Lexa fit quelques pas en arrière, elle l'aurait juré, Clarke rougissait.

« Bien… A bientôt alors… »

« Ou… Oui, à bientôt… »

Et Clarke ne bougea pas, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Lexa. Cette dernière s'adossa à sa porte, amusée « A moins que… Tu ne veuilles rester ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, amusée

« Qu… Oh euh non, merci, c'est gentil mais… Non. »

« Ok. » gloussa Lexa et finalement Clarke s'éloigna et la jolie brune ne quitta son palier que lorsque la silhouette de Clarke disparut dans la cage d'ascenseur. Elle sourit alors et, une fois la porte fermée, s'adossa contre avant de se laisser glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres avant d'afficher un léger sourire et faire glisser son index de sa bouche à son pendentif. Elle caressa doucement alors le raton laveur autour de son cou avant de se perdre dans ses pensées : avait-elle une chance encore ? Clarke la laisserait-elle entrer de nouveau dans sa bulle ? Elle aimait à le croire, même si elle savait que la jolie blonde ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

* * *

Le retour de Clarke se fit dans une atmosphère étrange. Dans le métro, elle resta assise, fixant ses genoux, sa joue irradiant du précédent contact avec les lèvres de Lexa. Elle repensa alors à sa soirée chez la jeune femme : tout avait été si naturel, si… normal. Elles avaient discuté, elles avaient même ris ensemble… Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, 3 mois plus tôt.

Elle sortit de sa bulle lorsque son téléphone vibra et quand elle vit l'identité de son interlocuteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Oui Raven ? »

« _Ah ah tu ne pleures pas, tu sembles même d'humeur joyeuse. Dois-je en conclure que ta visite chez Lexa s'est bien passée ?_ »

Clarke soupira alors avant de sourire « Oui, très bien. »

« _Vais-je devoir te tirer les vers du nez à coups de bière pour que tu craches le morceau ?_ »

« Ray… »

« _Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sens, je le sais !_ »

« Absolument rien. »

« _Tu mens… Oh mon Dieu vous vous êtes embrassées ? Au non, pire, vous avez couché ensemble !_ »

« Ray, calme-toi. Il ne s'est rien passé. On a seulement diné ensemble chez elle… Et on a discuté, ni plus ni moins. Et comment ça « non pire » ? »

« _Oui enfin non, tu sais… Enfin bref. Donc ça s'est bien passé alors ? »_

« Très bien. »

« _Un baiser d'au revoir alors ?_ »

Clarke soupira, à la limite de l'exaspération « Sur la joue. »

« _Elle ou toi ?_ »

« Elle. »

« _Intéressant. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps…_ »

« La ferme Ray ! »

« _Crois-moi, je vous laisse même pas 15 jours avant que vous ne vous retrouviez de nouveau dans un lit toutes les deux._ »

« Ce n'est absolument pas mon objectif. »

« _Mais tu y penses de plus en plus._ »

« Bon, j'arrive chez moi, bonne nuit Raven. »

« _Hey mais…_ »

« Bonne nuit Ray. » répéta-t-elle avant de couper

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant son immeuble, elle eut la surprise de trouver Raven, téléphone en main et tout sourire.

* * *

« Tu craques. » lança simplement Raven alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées sur le lit de Clarke.

« Non. »

« C'est flagrant… »

« Absolument pas. »

« Bien sur que si. »

« Ray… »

La belle latino se redressa alors et fixa sérieusement Clarke « C'est ok tu sais. Y'a rien de mal là dedans… »

« Ah tu trouves ? Parce que moi je pense que retomber dans les filets de son ex qui a ruiné ma vie et ma confiance en moi, une ex qui m'a laissé si violemment que je ne souhaite à personne une telle fin de relation… Je pense que vouloir y retourner, c'est du sadomasochisme. »

« Crois-tu qu'elle soit la même qu'il y a six ans ? »

« Non… Enfin, je crois pas. Disons que je ne connais pas assez la _nouvelle_ Lexa pour être sûre. »

« Mais… De ce que tu as pu voir de cette nouvelle Lexa, ça te plait ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, pensant à la réponse adéquate : est-ce que Lexa lui plaisait ? Il serait hypocrite de dire le contraire : Lexa était une belle jeune femme qui, avec les années, n'avait quasiment pas changé. Les cheveux un peu plus court et éclaircis, la silhouette plus fine, le visage plus fin et le regard plus perçant que jamais. Son sourire éclatant et ses mimiques qui ne l'avaient pas quitté toutes ces années. Oui, Lexa était belle, très belle.

Et plus adulte aussi. Chacune avait su évoluer mais Lexa avait ce petit quelque chose, cette étincelle de maturité qui transparaissait dans ses gestes, ses mots ou son métier. Elle était un jeune patron dynamique et disponible, totalement dédiée à son métier. Y avait-il de la place pour Clarke alors ?

« T'en pinces pour elle… » chantonna Raven

« Non, je … C'est juste que… J'en sais rien. Être avec elle, c'est si facile… J'avais oublié. C'est différent d'avec Niylah… »

« Elles n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre… »

« Certes, mais je pensais être bien avec elle, on se parlait peu, mais on se comprenait quand même. Mais avec Lexa c'est aussi simple que c'est compliqué. Un regard ou un sourire échangé, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir un stratagème pour me reconquérir. »

« Bah en même temps, elle va pas chercher à te reconquérir à grands coups de baffe dans la gue… »

« J'ai compris, Ray. » lança Clarke « C'est juste que… Je sais pas, j'ai peur de ne plus avoir assez confiance pour me laisser pleinement aller avec elle. »

« Si tu te laisses pas une chance de le faire, comment tu pourras en être sûre ? »

« Mais j'ai peur d'y laisser des plumes. Me laisser une chance c'est prendre le risque de rechuter de nouveau… Et cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais. »

« … »

« J'ai quitté le confort d'une relation et d'une vie installée pour revenir à un monde incertain empli de doutes et de questionnements. Je veux juste être tranquille Ray… »

« Laisse-la te prouver qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de t'en faire. »

« Si c'était aussi simple. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsqu'elle t'a embrassé sur la joue ? »

« Ca m'a surpris… Mais c'était doux, agréable. »

« Bon… Tu dois prendre les choses en main. Tu dois initier la prochaine sortie ! »

Clarke lui sourit alors « J'ai l'impression que tu vies cette relation plus que moi-même. »

« Certainement… Alors, tu comptes l'emmener où ? »

La jolie blonde hoqueta alors « T'es sérieuse ? Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que ça fait 2 fois que c'est elle qui invite : au bar et chez elle. »

« Mais c'est moi qui me suis déplacée ! »

« Non, mais t'es sérieuse ? Clarke… » la sermonna Ray « … Tu peux pas la mettre à l'épreuve tout le temps. Non seulement elle va se lasser, mais elle va finir par croire que tu te fous d'elle. »

« … »

« Allez, sois pas coincée, invite-là au ciné… Y'a le nouveau _Star Wars_. »

Clarke allait protester avant de se raviser : ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée : un film ce n'était pas une sortie des plus romantiques… Et un film de science-fiction ne pouvait pas poser d'ambiguïté entre elles.

« Ok. »

« Ok ? »

« Je vais faire ça ! »

* * *

Lexa n'aurait pas cru que Clarke la rappelle aussi vite. A peine fut-elle sortie de sa salle de bain, prête à aller se coucher, son téléphone sonna. L'attrapant sans attente particulière, elle fronça les sourcils devant un numéro inconnu.

« Allo ? »

« _Lexa ?_ »

« Clarke, c'est toi ? »

« _Oui je … Je… voulais te donner mon numéro._ »

« Oh… Merci. » Lexa se cala alors dans ses oreillers, blottie dans ses draps, souriant comme jamais « Alors… Tu m'appelles pour… ? »

« _Ah euh oui… Tu… Tu serais dispo un soir pour… un ciné ? »_

« Un ciné, Oui pourquoi pas. »

« Super. Le nouveau Star Wars ça te dit ? »

Lexa sourit : elle se doutait bien que Clarke n'aurait pas choisi la comédie romantique par excellence, mais pour autant, ce choix lui plut énormément « Absolument. »

« _Tu as un soir particulier ?_ »

« Je suis libre mardi soir. »

« _Hm ok, c'est noté. Un ciné sur Time Square ?_ »

« Rdv devant mon resto à … 18h ? »

« _C'est noté. Alors à dans 2 jours !_ »

« Oh hey Clarke… »

« _Oui ?_ »

« J'ai beaucoup aimé notre petite soirée… »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« _Oui je… Moi aussi._ » Lexa sourit alors « _A mardi._ »

« A mardi Clarke. »

Et lorsque la jeune femme raccrocha, Lexa ne put décrocher de son visage un sourire béat. Elle regarda son écran et enregistra, avec plaisir, le numéro de la belle blonde. La prochaine fois, se serait elle qui serait à l'initiative du prochain rendez-vous.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit sereinement, se repassant sans cesse leur diner, les regards et gestes de Clarke, ce furtif baiser sur la joue, la gêne visible, mais totalement mignonne, de Clarke.

Et imaginer qu'elle allait passer de nouveau du temps avec elle, dans un lieu aussi intime qu'une salle obscure de cinéma, elle sourit de plus belle.

Oui, elle dormit sereinement cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Alors là, tu m'épates ! » gloussa Raven

« La ferme… »

« Quand j'te disais de pas trop attendre, je pensais pas que tu le ferais tout de suite. »

« Oui bah maintenant c'est fait, voilà. Dis donc, tu aurais pas un chez toi par hasard ? »

« Ah bah voilà, je ne sers qu'à t'épancher ou te donner des conseils. Une fois fait, je dois repartir ? Tu me brises le cœur Clarkie, tu me brises le cœur… »

La jolie blonde ne put que sourire aux enfantillages de son amie, mais elle devait bien reconnaitre une chose : avoir invité Lexa lui avait fait plus que bien que ce qu'elle imaginait.

* * *

« Pop corn je suppose ? »

« Evidemment ! Il n'y a pas de cinéma sans pop corn. » sourit Lexa

Et, tel une gentlewoman, Clarke paya les places ainsi que les pop corn et les sodas. Puis c'est épaule contre épaule qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle obscure qui, pour leur plus grande surprise, était à peine remplie d'une dizaine de personnes.

Clarke se plaça en plein milieu de la salle, Lexa la suivant bien gentiment. Et lorsque les lumières se baissèrent, soudain le trac envahit la jolie blonde : c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait si proche de Lexa, dans le noir… Elle avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute la salle. Elle jeta de furtifs regards vers une Lexa absorbée déjà par les bandes annonces, paille à la bouche et main tenant le seau de pop corn sucrés.

« Tu… J'espère que tu ne voulais pas voir autre chose ? » lança soudain Clarke

« Non, c'est parfait. Je voulais le voir, mais… pas le temps et seule ça fait une peu… Désespérée, non ? »

Clarke hoqueta « Oui, c'est sur. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que le film ne commence. Et durant une bonne heure, elles restèrent fixées sur l'écran, oubliant presque qu'elles étaient l'une à coté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains ne se rejoignent dans le seau et ne se touchent.

Comme si elles venaient de se prendre un coup de jus, leurs mains se rétractèrent rapidement avant que les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rapide regard gêné. Clarke aurait voulu s'excuser, mais rien ne vint. Elle préféra afficher un sourire poli avant de retourner vers le film, sans imaginer que, du coté de Lexa, le regard insista un long moment sur la jeune femme.

A partir de cet instant, le pop corn ne fut plus touché par aucune des deux.

Et pourtant, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Lexa lâcha le film pour se concentrer sur la moindre mimique de Clarke : elle était amusée de voir la jeune femme vivre à fond les moments les plus cruciaux du film : Clarke retenant son souffle, Clarke écarquillant les yeux, Clarke se redressant sur son siège, Clarke la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction… Lexa aurait pu la regarder des heures durant.

Elle se souvenait de leurs marathons ciné ou TV, lorsque, devant les films d'Harry Potter, Clarke récitait par cœur les répliques ou annonçait avant que Lexa ne le voit les scènes à venir. Cela l'avait toujours amusé, ce coté un peu geek et cinéphile. Elle qui n'avait jamais été très ciné ou télé, elle avait su apprécier ce genre de moments tendres et intimes avec la jolie blonde : blotties l'une contre l'autre, habituellement sur le lit de Lexa, le PC sur les genoux… Que ces moments lui manquaient…

Et lorsque les lumières revinrent, Lexa fut presque surprise de constater que le film était fini.

« Wow… C'était cool hein ? » lança Clarke, des étoiles dans les yeux

« Ou… Oui, super. » sourit-elle, presque gênée que Clarke se rende compte qu'elle avait perdu le fil bien avant la fin « Tu veux qu'on aille se balader un peu ? »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Lexa.

Et c'est en direction de Central Park qu'elles se dirigèrent silencieusement avant que Clarke n'engage la conversation « Alors, t'as aimé ? »

« Hm oui… Même si je t'avouerais qu'à choisir, je préfère Harry Potter. »

Clarke gloussa alors « C'est pas pareil, c'est sur. La prochaine fois, on ira voir un Disney, promis. »

Lexa ne releva pas le fait que Clarke venait de sous-entendre qu'il y aurait d'autres sorties entre elles, mais elle fut comblée.

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

« Ah oui ? Tu as une idée déjà ? »

Le regard de Lexa vagabonda alors vers l'horizon avant de sourire, de ce genre de sourire qui avait tant manqué à Clarke « Oui je crois. »

La jolie blonde sourit alors et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put détacher son regard du visage de Lexa : elle était si belle et si heureuse… C'était totalement l'image inverse qu'elle avait gardé de la jeune femme.

« Alors tant mieux… Un indice ? »

« Oh… Couvre-toi bien. » Clarke fronça les sourcils mais opina en silence « Attention ! » lança Lexa en attirant Clarke vers elle tandis qu'un cycliste arrivait droit devant elles.

« Me…Merci. » balbutia Clarke, comprenant à peine ce qu'elle venait d'éviter. Mais quand elle se rendit compte que Lexa était contre elle, une main sur son avant-bras et l'autre au creux de ses reins, elle se figea, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus. Et à sa plus grande surprise, c'est Lexa qui rompit le contact en s'éloignant rapidement, deux pas en arrière, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches « Désolée… »

« Non c'est… Merci. » répéta Clarke

« On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard… »

Clarke acquiesça alors et c'est épaule contre épaule qu'elles revinrent devant l'immeuble de Lexa « Je ne te propose pas de monter… » ironisa la belle brune

« Non, ça ira. » répondit avec autant de légèreté Clarke « C'était chouette… Cette soirée je veux dire. »

« Je t'appelle pour… la prochaine ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Rassurée sur les impressions de Clarke, Lexa se détendit un peu. Et quand elle vit la jolie blonde approcher et se pencher vers elle, elle se figea, stupéfaite. Et lorsque les lèvres de Clarke effleurèrent sa joue, elle lâcha un subtil et discret soupir de contentement. Clarke s'écarta doucement, mais garda une certaine proximité avec Lexa, assez, en tout cas, pour fixer les lèvres pulpeuses de la jolie brune. Une soudaine envie de combler les quelques centimètres les séparant, envahit Clarke : et si elle se laissait finalement aller ?

Mais elle n'eut pas d'autre questionnement à se poser, c'est Lexa elle-même qui décida que, pour cette nuit, cela suffirait : une nouvelle fois, elle s'écarta, le sourire aux lèvres « Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Bonne nuit. » soupira Clarke

Et alors que Lexa disparut derrière sa porte, Clarke perdit son sourire : pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de regret ? Aurait-elle aimé que Lexa l'embrasse ?

* * *

« J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

C'est ainsi que Clarke entama la discussion avec sa mère. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas été obligée d'aborder le sujet si Raven n'avait pas gaffé quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle répondit au téléphone à la place de sa fille et qu'elle répondit que Clarke avant un rencard deux jours plus tard, l'empêchant de répondre par l'affirmative à l'invitation d'Abby.

Cette dernière avait été surprise de l'apprendre. Après tout, Niylah et elle avaient rompu plus de 3 semaines auparavant, et il semblait à Abby que cela était assez, voire trop, rapide pour elle. Mais, comme l'aimait à le dire sa mère, Clarke était d'une génération plus rapide en la matière.

« Une fille ou… »

« Une fille. » confirma Clarke

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« A vrai dire… On sort quelques fois mais… Y'a rien… Pour l'instant. »

« Je vois… Ca pourrait devenir sérieux ? »

« Maman… »

« Quoi ? Je me renseigne. Après tout, il ya encore 3 semaines, tu devais te marier et repartir en Europe ! »

« Touché. » sourit Clarke « Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas l'intention, cette fois-ci, de retomber dans ce piège et… »

« … Comment ça _cette fois-ci_ ? Clarke ? »

La jeune femme soupira alors… Elle le savait, sa mère ne serait pas heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais elle aussi devait faire son chemin vers Lexa, elle aussi devait la voir autrement que comme celle qui avait plongé sa fille dans un trou noir de plusieurs mois. Elle devait, elle aussi, lui pardonner.

« C'est Lexa maman. »

 **TBC**


	24. Prends soin de moi

**Hello hello messieurs et mesdames !**

 **Bien bien bien, place à la suite:**

 **Comment va réagir maman ? Le retour d'un perso phare, un nouveau rencard, un moment fluffy comme on les aime**

 **Tout cela dans un des chapitres le plus long de cette fic ^^ !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Prends-soin de moi**

« Lexa ? »

Clarke déglutit difficilement, soudainement gênée par cet aveu.

« Lexa… Wood ? »

« Cette même Lexa oui. »

« Celle qui t'a quitté il y a six ans et pour qui tu es tombée si bas que tu en es venue à t'en prendre à ta propre vie ? Cette même Lexa qui t'a abandonné sans un regard ? Cette… »

« … Maman, stop. Oui, cette Lexa. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu sors avec elle ? »

« A vrai dire, pour l'instant… Ca reste platonique : on sort boire un verre, voir un film… Ni plus ni moins. »

« Mais tu aimerais que ça aille plus loin qu'une simple relation platonique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour l'instant, je suis bien comme cela. On ne prévoit rien, on anticipe rien. On laisse les choses venir… Et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. »

Abby soupira alors « Tu as quitté Niylah à cause d'elle ? »

« Non. Niylah et moi… C'était… Compliqué. »

« Je vous pensais heureuses et amoureuses. »

« Je le pensais aussi… Mais… Quelque chose me retenait. »

« Lexa… »

« Entre autre oui. Je ne te cache pas que la revoir à New-York a remué en moi bien plus que ce que je pensais… Et Niylah l'a compris. »

« Et maintenant, après tout ce que tu as traversé à cause d'elle, tu veux retenter quelque chose ? »

« Je… Pour l'instant, je veux juste voir où ça va nous mener… J'ai peur tu sais. Je ne fais pas cela à l'aveuglette : j'y vais à tâtons parce que j'ai peur. »

« De retomber ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi retenter ? »

« J'en sais rien… Lexa… Je crois qu'on est liées… Elle et moi. Appelle ça comme tu veux : heureux hasard, coïncidence divine ou destin… Mais je crois qu'on est liées. »

« Je ne te savais pas si mystique… »

Clarke sourit « Prends-moi pour une débile peut-être mais… Même si j'aimais Niylah, je n'ais jamais ressenti ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec Lexa. »

« Y compris ces derniers jours ? »

Clarke repensa alors à leurs rendez-vous : le bar irlandais, le cinéma, le diner chez Lexa… Elle sourit alors « Y compris ces derniers jours. »

Abby haussa un sourcil en voyant sa fille sourire pleinement, le visage radieux. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au malheur de sa fille à Polis, la revoir dans ce lit d'hôpital, le teint pâle et le regard vide.

« Lui as-tu parlé de… »

« De quoi ? »

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira « Ta tentative de suicide. »

Clarke se tendit alors : ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de conversation qu'elle préférait « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on vient à peine de renouer. Parler de suicide n'est pas vraiment le meilleur sujet pour entamer une soirée. »

« Mais tu comptes le faire ? »

« Maman… »

« Quoi ? Je crois ce sujet assez important pour en parler. D'autant plus que c'est à cause d'elle que tu en es passée par là. »

« Justement, je n'ais guère envie de lui inspirer de la pitié et surtout des remords. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me regarde comme Raven et toi m'avaient regardé durant des semaines… »

« Je comprends… Mais si vous voulez repartir sur de bonnes bases, tu vas devoir le lui dire… »

Clarke repensa alors à sa discussion avec Niylah lorsqu'elle lui avait dit toute la vérité sur son passé. Niylah lui avait alors répondu qu'elle sentait bien qu'une pièce du puzzle manquait dans sa vie. Lexa la connaissait et lisait en elle mieux que quiconque : elle aussi finirait par comprendre qu'elle lui cache quelque chose.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm désolée je … »

« Chérie, écoute… Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète dès qu'il s'agit de Lexa. »

« Je sais que tu lui portes un intérêt très mitigé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, mais si j'ai réussi, dans une moindre mesure, à passer outre, j'espère que tu feras de même. Je ne te demande pas de l'accueillir dans la famille, mais… Je veux juste que tu lui laisses une chance. »

Abby soupira alors et s'essaya à un sourire timide mais forcé « Très bien. »

« Merci. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. » sourit-elle

* * *

« Je pars 2 mois en vacances et lorsque je reviens tu me lâches une bombe comme ça, entre deux bières ?! Mais t'es sérieuse ? »

« Anya… » grommela Lexa

« Lex, écoute… Je t'aime, tu le sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais ça… C'est trop pour moi. »

« … »

« Tu l'as quitté. Tu es passée à autre chose, tu as tourné la page… »

« Ce que tu croyais oui. »

« Alors tu as menti durant tout ce temps ? »

« Non, j'ai … oublié. Mais en la revoyant, j'ai… Tout a ressurgi. »

« Eh bah… Alors, c'est reparti avec elle ? »

Lexa et Anya étaient vissées dans le canapé de cette dernière. Lexa avait répondu avec plaisir à l'invitation de sa sœur qui s'était absentée durant plus de deux mois pour partir en vacances avec des amies. Anya avait été plus proche de Lexa que jamais : depuis l'accident, Anya s'était sentie impuissante, totalement désemparée, et encore plus lorsque ses espoirs de carrière pour sa sœur s'envolèrent. Elle avait du revoir ses priorités et lorsque Lexa lui avait fait part de son envie d'investir le monde culinaire, Anya avait d'abord douté. Puis sa petite sœur lui avait montré et prouvé qu'elle était douée dans ce domaine et Anya fut convaincue, trop heureuse que sa sœur trouve une lumière au bout de ce tunnel hospitalier.

Elle avait vu sa sœur dépérir à mesure que les semaines et les mois passaient : l'évolution de la guérison stagnait et Lexa commençait même à ressentir des douleurs inconnues jusque là. Anya avait été là aussi lorsque Lexa s'était enfoncée dans la dépendance aux calmants.

Et après des semaines de lutte, Lexa s'était jurée de se plonger dans le travail afin de réussir à entrer dans une prestigieuse école culinaire, ce qu'elle réussi à faire. Evidemment, Anya s'y connaissait moins en petits plats qu'en basket, et ses conseils étaient moins percutants que ses encouragements. Mais la jeune femme avait appris de ses erreurs : il était donc hors de question de pousser Lexa au meilleur. Elle avait finalement trouvé sa voie et s'évertuerait seule à la poursuivre.

Et lorsque son ami Gustus l'informa qu'il venait de perdre son job car son restaurant avait fermé, Anya pensa de suite à Lexa. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour soutenir sa sœur dans son entreprise. Et finalement, Lexa ouvrit son restaurant moins d'un an plus tard, engageant Gustus au passage. Puis elle quitta le nid familial pour investir l'ancien appartement de son chef. Voilà, Anya savait que sa petite sœur était devenue grande, une adulte accomplie et mûre. Oui, elle pensait sincèrement que sa sœur était heureuse. En tout cas le croyait-elle jusqu'à maintenant.

« J'en sais rien… Mais c'est bien parti. On est encore loin de la complicité qu'on avait à Polis, et je doute qu'on retrouve cette même alchimie. On était jeunes et rêveuses. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes adultes avec des rêves différents, des buts différents aussi. Elle est différente de la Clarke dont je suis tombée amoureuse à Polis… Et pourtant… »

« Tu l'aimes encore. » conclut Anya sans animosité aucune

« Oui. » répondit simplement la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres

« Et tu penses qu'elle t'aime encore ? »

« J'aime à le croire… Certaines choses me laissent à penser que oui, mais le chemin sera long. Je ne suis plus à une bataille près. »

« Lui as-tu parlé de ta jambe ? »

« Vaguement. » grimaça Lexa, qui n'aimait jamais abordé le sujet.

« Sait-elle que tu vas bientôt… »

« Non. » coupa Lexa « Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pas pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'elle me revienne parce qu'elle m'aime et pas par pitié. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais reconstruire des bases saines ? » ironisa Anya

« C'est le cas, mais avant de tout lui dire, j'aimerais au moins que quelque chose commence avant qu'elle ne me prenne en pitié. »

Anya sourit alors et entoura sa petite sœur de ses bras musclés « J'ai peur Lexa, j'ai peur pour toi… Es-tu prête … »

La jolie brune se relaxa alors sous l'étreinte de sa sœur et soupira doucement « J'ai peur de tout foirer encore une fois. Je ne veux plus la faire souffrir… Plus jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Shh… Là, calme-toi… » la réconforta Anya en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux « Prenez votre temps… Ca sera la bonne cette fois. »

Si on avait dit à Lexa que ça sœur serait plus confiante qu'elle sur sa relation avec Clarke, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant, des semaines après leur rupture, Anya, voyant sa sœur dépérir, avait hésité plusieurs fois à contacter labelle blonde… Mais Lexa refusa à chaque fois. Puis, lorsque cette dernière lui demanda d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles à la soirée des anciens, Anya avait accepté. Toute la soirée, elle avait scruté la salle à la recherche d'une crinière blonde, mais elle ne trouva que Raven. Dépassant son déplaisir de se socialiser, elle alla la trouver et demanda après Clarke. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que Clarke était partie en Europe pour une durée indéterminée…

Anya avait hésité à en parler à Lexa : elle aurait pu lui mentir et lui dire qu'elle n'avait vu personne, elle aurait pu lui dire que Clarke avait retrouvé quelqu'un, n'importe quoi… Mais cette vérité, Lexa était-elle prête à l'entendre ? Anya savait que sa convalescence était freinée par ses remords vis-à-vis de Clarke et la manière dont s'était terminée leur relation. Cela avait rongé la jeune fille durant des mois… Des années. Mais lorsqu'elle apprit que Clarke était partie pour, peut-être, ne plus jamais revenir, elle avait fini par abandonner et se résigner.

Elle ouvrit son restaurant et ses priorités furent tout autre : des employés, des clients, une déco, un budget… Et finalement les années passèrent et Anya vit sa sœur accomplir un de ses rêves, loin de Polis, loin de Clarke. Et le fait que sa sœur n'ait aucune attache sentimentale n'inquiéta pas Anya outre mesure… Elle pensait, à juste titre, que Lexa n'était simplement dédiée qu'à son restaurant et réussir au moins sa première année.

Et là, depuis son retour, elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa si souriante, si apaisée. Et tout cela elle le devait à Clarke, évidemment.

« Ecoute… Rien ne presse hein… Après tout, vous êtes adultes, vous êtes censées. Je suis certaine que tu ne ferais rien sans réfléchir. »

Lexa opina avant de renifler discrètement et de s'écarter doucement de sa sœur « Tu dois me penser désespérée hein… Au point d'essayer de reconquérir une fille que j'ai bêtement laissé tomber y'a des années… »

Anya hoqueta alors « Je t'ais toujours dis que cette Clarke ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. »

Lexa sourit péniblement, se remémorant leurs disputes à propos de Clarke lorsque Lexa était encore à Polis. Elle se souvenait combien elle avait combattu les préjugés de sa sœur envers la blonde, combien de fois elle lui avait prouvé qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et que Lexa pourrait aisément jongler entre le basket et Clarke.

Et aujourd'hui, six ans après, elle n'avait plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Sa vie avait tourné différemment, avec différents buts, différents espoirs… Même si tout au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais oublié Clarke.

« Hey Lex… Ne te perds pas dans cet espoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« N'oublies pas que tu es une adulte, chef d'entreprise, tu as sous ta coupe des dizaines d'employés qui se foutent de savoir que leur patronne à des états d'âmes. Ne permet pas à Clarke de bousculer ta vie une nouvelle fois. » Lexa fronça les sourcils de plus belle, Anya soupira « Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Si elle n'a pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, n'insiste pas. »

« Elle a quitté sa compagne avec qui elle comptait se marier. Si elle ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin entre nous, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? »

« Clarke est d'un naturel indécis. Elle te fera mariner des semaines… Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a largué, comment peux-tu croire qu'elle va te laisser rentrer de nouveau dans sa vie sans que tu en paies le prix avant… »

Anya avait raison, Lexa le savait. Mais elle voulait croire que rien ne serait vain. Elle avait vu ses regards, ses sourires… Ca ne pouvait pas être que des politesses d'usage. Non, elle devait y croire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Lexa ne lui avait laissé que 3 indications : 18h, devant Central Park Est, bien se couvrir. Avec tout ça, Clarke n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui préparait Lexa. Et pourtant, une pointe d'excitation l'envahit alors qu'elle se préparait, dans sa chambre, devant sa glace.

S'il fallait bien se couvrir, elle pouvait dire adieu à cette petite robe qu'elle comptait mettre, ainsi que ces ballerines. Elle opta alors pour un simple jean et un pull à grosses mailles, sans oublier une veste chaude. Dans son sac, elle rajouta une écharpe fine et un bonnet. En cette fin de mois d'Aout, elle aurait probablement chaud, mais si Lexa comptait finir la soirée à l'extérieur, ça ne serait certainement pas de trop. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : elle serait probablement en retard d'une dizaine de minutes… Peut-être pas la meilleure tactique pour se faire désirer, mais tant pis.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva devant Central Park Est elle chercha Lexa du regard en vain jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une silhouette assise sur un banc.

« Hey. » Clarke fut subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune femme en face d'elle : Lexa arborait une veste en cuir noir, un simple jean boyfriend et un pull écru, allant parfaitement avec le bonnet vissé sur sa tête, tandis que ses cheveux étaient rabattus sur le coté gauche en un parfait brushing.

« Hey. »

« Désolée, j'ai pas vu l'heure… »

« Pas grave, on a le temps. »

Elles se sourient et Lexa commença à marcher alors et Clarke la suivit en silence « J'espère que tu es bien couverte. »

« Je me suis demandée toute la journée ce que tu me préparais pour que je puisse mettre un bonnet et une écharpe dans mon sac en Aout. »

Lexa sourit alors « On ne va pas très loin. Mais comme on ne va pas bouger durant un moment et qu'on sera à l'extérieur… »

« A l'extérieur ? »

Elles entrèrent alors dans le parc et Lexa soupira « Tu te souviens de notre premier rencard ? »

Clarke sourit nostalgiquement « Oui… Un drive-in. »

Clarke se souvenait aussi comment cette soirée s'était terminée : sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Lexa, puis dans le lit de la jeune fille…

« Tu comptes réitérer la chose ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Pas vraiment… Presque. » sourit Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke sans réfléchir « Viens, suis-moi. »

Et elles entrèrent dans le parc, Clarke guidée par la main de Lexa dont la chaleur irradiait tout son corps. Elle était tellement focalisée par les doigts de Lexa serrant doucement sa paume, que Clarke ne s'aperçut qu'à la dernière minute où la jolie brune l'emmenait. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit un immense écran et une cinquantaine de personnes, majoritairement des couples et des bandes d'amis, assis en face.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« A défaut du drive-in, un ciné en plein air dans Central Park. » conclut Lexa, tout sourire. Les mots manquèrent à Clarke qui s'arrêta quelques instants « Ca te plait pas ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh si bien sur, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est cool ! » la rassura la jolie blonde « Et on va voir quel film ? »

« A vrai dire… Le choix était plutôt restreint et sur toutes les dates et les films… »

« Lexa ? »

« _Mary Poppins_. »

Clarke gloussa alors « C'est parfait. »

« Moque-toi, c'était ça ou _Le roi Lion_. »

« Ca m'aurait plu aussi. » sourit Clarke

« Tant mieux, si ça te plait, il est diffusé après demain. » sourit Lexa « Tu veux un hot-dog ? »

« Avec plaisir, je te suis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'à un kiosque à hot-dog où Clarke pris un « complet » avec saucisse, oignons, cornichons, tandis que Lexa se contenta d'un simple hot-dog saucisse, cheddar, moutarde et ketchup.

« «Toujours une aversion pour les cornichons ? » s'amusa Clarke

« J'ai du quelque peu la dépasser pour cuisiner, mais oui, je n'aime toujours pas. Tu t'en souviens… »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke avant d'attaquer son hot-dog

Lexa et elles s'installèrent alors au milieu de la foule sur un carré d'herbe libre. Lexa ouvrit son sac à dos alors et déplia un plaid avant de s'asseoir dessus, et un sac de bonbons, ce qui fit rire Clarke « Tu as pensé à tout. »

Lexa ne répondit que par un sourire avant de sortir un deuxième plaid qu'elle posa à coté d'elle. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'elles mangèrent leur hot-dog avant que Lexa ne hoquète devant Clarke « Quoi ? »

« T'as du ketchup sur la joue… » Clarke s'essuya du dos de la main la joue mais ne réussit qu'à étaler un peu plus la sauce, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Lexa « J'ai étalé c'est ça ? » grogna Clarke

Lexa opina avant de porter de sa main à la joue de Clarke et d'effacer toute trace du ketchup de son pouce. Elle laissa, pour ce qui paraissait une éternité à Clarke, sa main sur sa joue avant de se rétracter, raclant sa gorge de gêne « C'est… C'est bon. »

« Merci. »

Puis le film commença et les deux jeunes femmes se focalisèrent sur l'écran. Et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, la fraicheur tomba et Clarke du se rendre à l'évidence : elle aurait besoin de son bonnet ! Elle le sortit alors de son sac et le mit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui déplia alors le second plaid pour le mettre sur les épaules de la jolie blonde.

Clarke opina en guise de remerciement avant de se rendre compte que Lexa n'avait rien à se mettre sur elle. Alors, lentement, elle décala le plaid et se rapprocha de Lexa pour lui poser un pan sur les épaules. Lexa l'attrapa alors et fixa Clarke quelques secondes avant de soupirer d'aise « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Puis leur attention revint sur le film alors, épaule contre épaule, le plaid comme une armure protectrice autour d'elles. Elles piochaient de temps à autre dans le sac à bonbons, échangeant quelques regards complices et amusés… La soirée était parfaite.

Et lorsque le film se termina, les filles restèrent un moment sous le plaid, se remémorant alors leurs meilleurs dessins animés…

« Oh le grand classique : Cendrillon ! »

« Ah non, désolée, mais une nana qui se fait abuser par sa belle-mère et qui ose se balader dans une citrouille ! »

Lexa explosa de rire « Mais tu détruis tous les clichés des princes et princesses ! »

« C'est parce que je ne me suis jamais reconnue en elle : j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les filles, même si durant mon adolescence c'était encore flou… Mais du coup, de ne pas avoir de princesse amoureuse d'une princesse… Ca m'a frustrée. »

« Hm je comprends… » Soudain un grondement retentit au loin « On devrait y aller, il va pleuvoir. »

Clarke acquiesça avant de se relever et d'aider Lexa à faire de même. Puis elles plièrent les plaids avant que Lexa ne les range dans son sac. Certains couples étaient encore sur la pelouse, se bécotant allègrement, ce qui gêna presque les deux jeunes femmes.

Et durant leur marche du retour plusieurs fois leurs mains se frôlèrent, les doigts s'appelaient et c'est Lexa qui fit le premier pas en attrapant l'auriculaire de Clarke avec le sien. Et si elle sentit cette dernière se raidir, elle ne la repoussa pas pour autant.

Quant à Clarke, dès l'instant où elle sentit le doigt de Lexa attraper le sien, elle se crispa. Devait-elle se dégager ? Devait-elle la repousser ? Ou alors, pouvait-elle se laisser aller après cette soirée quasiment parfaite ? Et machinalement, elle glissa le reste de ses doigts dans la paume de la main de Lexa qui resserra son étreinte alors et c'est donc les mains liées qu'elles retournèrent jusqu'au restaurant.

« Bon… C'était encore une chouette soirée… » sourit Clarke

« Oui, juste à temps avant l'averse. » lança Lexa en voyant de gros nuages gris menaçant le ciel, ainsi que des grondements au loin.

« Oui, c'était une bonne idée, merci. »

« Alors… On se dit à dans deux jours pour le _Roi Lion_ ? » s'amusa Lexa

« Pourquoi pas… Ou sinon, je pourrais t'inviter chez moi. »

Lexa fut surprise de cette proposition et dissimula assez mal sa surprise et son intérêt. Elle ne put que sourire « Avec plaisir. »

Puis elles restèrent un long moment seules, l'une en face de l'autre, à se toiser, se jauger… Avant que Lexa n'ose faire un pas, puis un autre, se postant à quelques centimètres de Clarke. Elle osa, oui, elle osa porter une de ses mains à sa joue, et caresser sa peau doucement. Et ne voyant pas Clarke la repousser, elle s'approcha encore, glissant sa main de sa joue à sa nuque sous la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Lexa battait à tout rompre, à l'unisson avec celui de Clarke dont le crâne était rempli de questions, de bourdonnements à mesure qu'elle voyait Lexa se rapprocher. Et lorsque cette dernière ferma les yeux, prête à sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, Clarke paniqua et fit quelques pas en arrière « Je… Non, je … Je suis désolée mais… Non. »

Les espoirs de Lexa s'envolèrent alors et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle masqua sa déception. Elle lâcha sa prise et son bras retomba mollement « Oh… Je… C'est moi, désolée. »

« Lexa… »

« Je pensais que c'était… le bon moment. »

Et soudain, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, la pluie commença à tomber sur leurs frêles épaules, mais aucune ne bougea.

« Clarke… »

« Non écoute, c'est trop tôt. Je… Je suis pas prête, pas maintenant. »

Le sang de Lexa se glaça alors dans ses veines et une vague glaciale l'enveloppa entièrement. Elle eut une soudaine migraine qui lui martela les tempes « Je comprends… »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'aime à le croire. Après tout, je suis ton ex et je t'ais fais souffrir… C'est normal que tu ne sois pas prête à vouloir revivre la même chose. Et je suis incapable de te rassurer là-dessus… J'en suis incapable. J'aimerais, vraiment. J'aimerais te prouver que je serais digne, cette fois-ci, de toi, de notre couple mais… »

« Lexa, je n'ais simplement plus confiance en toi. Et je ne peux concevoir une relation stable et sérieuse avec quelqu'un si je n'ais pas confiance en cette personne. »

Lexa souffla alors, comme si cet aveu, qu'elle attendait, était plus douloureux que prévu « Aurais-je au moins une chance ? Une chance que je peux être digne de confiance ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien. La vérité est que revenir en couple avec toi me terrifie autant que ça me séduit. J'ai peur Lexa… J'ai peur d'aimer de nouveau comme j'ai pu t'aimer. Je t'ais tout donné et tu m'as tout pris. J'en ais oublié de vivre, j'en suis même venue à… » elle soupira alors « Je suis fatiguée… J'ai envie, j'ai vraiment envie de me laisser aller… Mais il y a cette part de moi qui a peur d'être de nouveau déçue… Et de replonger dans le chaos dans lequel tu m'as mise. »

« Clarke… »

« … Non écoute, je crois que, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de souffler. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, de comprendre ce que je ressens vraiment. Je vais y aller… A bientôt. »

« Clarke, attends ! »

Et tandis que la jolie blonde s'éloignait sous une trombe d'eau, Lexa lui courut après, la retenant par le bras « Clarke, je t'en prie ! » La jolie blonde se retourna alors et fut surprise de voir le visage de Lexa buriné de larmes mêlées aux gouttes de pluie « Laisse-moi une chance ! Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que ça en vaut la peine ! Je… Je t'aime encore… »

Clarke la retint alors par les épaules « Le problème c'est que je tiens à toi autant que je te déteste pour l'instant. A chaque fois que je te vois je suis aussi heureuse que les souvenirs te concernant sont douloureux. J'ai du mal à jongler avec ces sentiments si contradictoires. »

Puis elle fit un pas en arrière avant que Lexa ne se jette littéralement à son cou, enfouissant son nez dans son cou « Clarke… »

« Lexa, stop. Ne fais pas ça. »

« … »

Alors, doucement, Clarke se défit de l'étreinte de Lexa, ne sentant aucune résistance « Rentre. »

« On se reverra ? »

L'appel totalement désespéré de Lexa fut reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur par Clarke qui résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la rassurer. De voir le visage de la jolie brune totalement défait, les cheveux trempés lui collant au visage… Oui, elle aurait aimé la rassurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais à la place, elle lui sourit tristement « Bien sur… Laisse-moi le temps… »

Puis elle s'éloigna, sous une pluie battante, essayant de garder le peu de chaleur corporel sous son manteau. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne le voulait pas… Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Lexa, totalement désemparée, s'effondrer au bord du trottoir, sous une pluie glaciale et tonitruante.

* * *

Clarke ressassa cette soirée des jours durant. Bien évidemment, elle se confia à Raven sur cette fameuse sortie et sa fin un peu chaotique. Et si son amie était restée évasive sur son avis personnel, Clarke regrettait presque la façon dont elle avait repoussé Lexa.

« Tu devrais la recontacter… » lança Raven

« C'est ce que j'ai fais… »

« Y'a combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours. Ca fait cinq jours depuis cette sortie… J'ai voulu laisser passer deux jours. »

« Et tu lui as envoyé ce message plus qu'explicite « _Toujours partante pour un diner chez moi ?_ » et elle n'a toujours pas répondu ? »

Clarke dodelina de la tête « Elle me fait la gueule… En même temps comment l'en blâmer : je la refoule et deux jours plus tard, je l'invite chez moi. Elle doit se dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Et elle aurait raison. »

« Elle aurait pu répondre au moins « non » si c'était le cas. Là, faire comme si tu n'existais pas n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour te mettre dans sa poche. »

« … J'ai été trop loin tu penses ? »

« Tu lui as enfin lâché ce dont tu avais le plus peur. Maintenant, elle a les cartes en mains pour changer la donne. Tu dis que tu as peur et que tu n'as plus confiance, c'est à elle de te prouver le contraire. »

« … »

« Clarke, si tu sais pas ce que tu veux, c'est que c'est pas encore clair dans ton petit crâne. Et si c'est pas encore clair, c'est que ça coule pas de source. »

« J'ai eu raison tu crois, de l'empêcher de m'embrasser ? »

Raven soupira lourdement, réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse « D'un point de vu éthique, tu aurais pu la laisser faire… Mais d'un point de vu personnel, tu as eu raison. Après tout, votre premier baiser ne devrait souffrir d'aucune peur ou hésitation. Il devra être pur, empli d'amour et d'envie. Et si ça semble le cas pour elle, c'est loin d'être évident pour toi. Quand ça sera le bon moment, tu le sauras. »

Clarke sourit alors « Je ne te savais pas si experte en la matière… »

« Laisse tomber, je suis bonne pour donner des conseils mais loin de les appliquer… » grogna la jeune femme

« Ray ? »

Raven leva alors les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment « Je crois que Sinclair et moi on est sur la pente descente… »

« Oh Ray… je suis désolée… » Clarke se rendit compte que depuis que Lexa était revenue dans sa vie, elle avait refait les mêmes erreurs qu'à Polis : elle négligeait Raven. A tel point qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué du malaise de son amie « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

« Rien justement… Au début c'était génial… Mais là… Je sais pas… Quand je rentre le soir, le voir ne me donne plus envie de sourire et de partager le moindre truc avec lui. C'est plus un pote… Je crois qu'on est devenu des sexfriends sans s'en rendre compte. »

« Ray… T'es sûre que… »

« Je crois sincèrement que la vie de couple est pas faite pour moi. Je vais finir vieille fille avec 10 chats autour de moi, c'est pas grave, je me suis faite à cette idée depuis que j'ai 15 ans. » sourit-elle péniblement « Je sais juste pas comment le dire à Sinclair… Même si je pense qu'il s'en doute depuis un moment… »

« Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Non. Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« ? »

« Tu dois aller voir Lexa… »

« Ray… Si elle ne veut pas me voir ni me contacter… »

« Ou bien elle attend que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas. Après tout c'est toi qui a dit que tu n'étais pas prête… Donc si tu vas la voir, ça sera un signe non ? Et elle ne perdra pas tout espoir. »

« … »

« Allez, tout ira bien, tant pour toi que pour moi, je le sens. »

« Tu me promets que si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles ? »

« Absolument. »

Evidemment, Clarke savait que Raven n'en ferait rien. Mais elle avait quand même l'espoir que son amie se confie à elle comme elle, elle avait pu le faire concernant Lexa. Lexa… Que devait-elle faire en ce moment ? Cela faisait 5 jours maintenant depuis leur dernière sortie et sa fin chaotique.

Raven avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle aller la voir et avoir une bonne fois pour toute une discussion à cœur ouvert avec la jeune femme ?

Et c'est toujours en se posant cette question, et en imaginant les mots qui pourraient être échangés avec elle qu'elle se pointa devant la porte de Lexa, le cœur battant et l'appréhension la prenant à la gorge.

« Ok Griffin, respire… » se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle leva sa main, qui pesait une tonne à ce moment-là, et toqua une fois, puis deux avant d'attendre une réponse… Réponse qui tarda à venir. Elle soupira alors et réitéra son geste et frappa une nouvelle fois « Lexa… Lexa c'est moi. Ecoute, laisse moi entrer, je sais que tu ne veux certainement pas me vo… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Clarke eut le souffle coupé. Elle resta la main levée, les yeux écarquillés « Anya ? »

Effectivement, Anya se trouvait juste en face d'elle et soudain des centaines de souvenirs, plus ou moins plaisants, revinrent en tête de Clarke.

« Clarke ? Eh bah… Tu n'as pratiquement pas changé. » sourit Anya

« Je euh… Je… Lexa est là ? »

Anya perdit son sourire alors « Clarke, Lexa est très malade. » Clarke frissonna alors « Elle est tombée malade y'a 4 jours. Elle m'a appelé pour dire qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, nous sommes allées à l'hôpital et ils ont diagnostiqué un début de pneumonie. Elle est restée trois jours là-bas. On est sorties seulement cet après-midi, mais elle est très faible encore. »

Ceci expliquait donc le silence radio de Lexa depuis 5 jours…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris Lexa, elle a surement du attraper froid le soir de votre rencard… »

Clarke se souvenait qu'il pleuvait ce soir là et qu'elles étaient restées un long moment dessous mais de là à tomber si malade…

« Elle est restée dehors un moment et lorsqu'elle est rentrée chez elle, elle s'est endormie, trempée, sur son lit, sans se changer… »

« Je peux la voir ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils « De ce qu'elle a pu me dire de l'issue de votre rencard… Je ne pense pas… »

« S'il te plait Anya… »

La jeune femme soupira alors et leva les yeux au ciel « Je dois sortir acheter de quoi la nourrir, son frigo est vide. Je reviens dans une petite heure… Tu veilles sur elle ? »

Clarke lui sourit pour la remercier « Pas de problème. »

Anya attrapa alors son sac et sa veste avant de sortir. Mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers la jolie blonde « Clarke… »

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention à elle… »

Clarke comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cette soirée, mais du reste à venir. Elle opina alors et referma la porte. Elle entendit quelques toussotements venant de la chambre de Lexa et posa alors sa veste et son sac sur le canapé avant de toquer légèrement à la porte, à demi ouverte.

« Lexa ? »

Elle la poussa légèrement et sentit la chaleur dans la pièce. Elle distingua alors la silhouette de Lexa sous les draps. Elle s'avança doucement et constata que la jeune femme était profondément endormie. Elle sourit alors et s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur irradiant le corps de la jolie brunette. Elle se leva alors et entra dans la salle de bain pour y prendre un gant qu'elle humidifia. Puis elle retourna au chevet de Lexa et appliqua doucement le gant sur son front. Lexa gémit doucement et bougea avant de murmurer un « Anya » à peine audible.

« Shh… » souffla Clarke en faisant courir le gant sur son visage, puis dans son cou pour finir sa course en haut de sa poitrine. La respiration de Lexa s'accéléra alors avant qu'une autre quinte de toux ne s'empare d'elle, ce qui la réveilla. Et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Clarke, elle crut avoir une hallucination « Cla… Clarke ? »

« Oui, je suis là… »

Trop fatiguée pour prononcer un mot supplémentaire, Lexa soupira et se confina dans son lit, se collant à la cuisse de Clarke, qui sourit doucement, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, frôlant sa tempe.

« Je suis là Lexa, je suis là… » lui murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant que Lexa ne s'endorme de nouveau.

Quand Anya revint, une demi heure plus tard, elle sourit en entrant dans la chambre en voyant Clarke assoupie, assise sur le lit aux cotés d'une Lexa sereine, une main sur la cuisse de la jolie blonde. Elle posa alors les courses et partit, sachant que sa sœur était sous bonne protection.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut que pour être aveuglée par un rayon perçant au travers des rideaux pour se poser juste sur son oreiller. Elle tourna la tête en grognant légèrement avant que ses narines ne soient envahies par une bonne odeur de pain grillé.

Elle se redressa alors, sa tête bourdonnant encore, avant de sortir de son lit et de se rendre compte que son corps était entièrement engourdi, comme s'il était un immense bleu à lui tout seul. Elle grimaça en se mettant sur ses pieds, essayant de trouver son équilibre. Elle était molle et avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en coton. Elle marcha lentement mais surement jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement avant de faire quelques pas dans son salon pour y voir Clarke s'affairer en cuisine.

Elle fronça les sourcils : était-elle morte ou en train de rêver ? Ne voyait-elle pas Clarke en ce moment même dans sa cuisine en train de faire ce qui ressemblait à un petit-déjeuner digne d'un cinq étoiles ?

« Cla… Clarke ? Mais… »

« Oh, t'es réveillée ! Tu n'aurais pas du quitter ton lit ! » Clarke fit le tour du comptoir et attrapa Lexa par les épaules « Retourna au lit, j'arrive. »

Elle poussa gentiment la jeune femme pour que cette dernière retourne dans sa chambre et, trop fatiguée pour protester, Lexa obtempéra. Elle s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit, à demi assise, attendant patiemment que Clarke n'arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas, plateau en mains.

« Hey, je savais pas quoi mettre alors… » elle posa le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune femme « J'ai mis un peu de tout. »

Lexa constata alors que, sur la plateau, trônait : des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, des tartines, de la confiture, un chocolat chaud avec chamallow, des fruits et mêmes des yaourts.

« Je n'ais pas très faim… »

« Oh tu vas manger, ça fait partie de la guérison à 50%. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil, amusée « Et ce sont tes années en médecine qui t'ont appris ça… »

« Rabat-joie. Avale ! » dit-elle en lui tendant une tartine

Lexa la prit alors et croqua timidement dedans. Puis après l'avoir finie, elle s'attaqua aux œufs et à une tranche de bacon qu'elle dégusta sous le regard rassuré et satisfait de Clarke. Quand son estomac fut plein, elle soupira avant de regarder Clarke « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Clarke la fixa alors « Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir mais… »

« Je suis venue te voir hier soir… Je… Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi. Anya m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'était arrivée et je me suis proposée pour rester. »

« Oh… Anya est partie ? »

« Elle a du revenir hier soir, les courses étaient dans le frigo. »

« … » Lexa baissa le regard alors et frissonna, ce qui ne manqua pas à la jolie blonde « Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu… »

« Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, ça te fera du bien. » dit-elle en se levant d'u bond du lit, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à Lexa.

Et Clarke s'exécuta alors, faisant couler de l'eau chaude, agrémentée de quelques sels de bain aux senteurs florales, préparant aussi de larges serviettes qu'elle mit sur le radiateur pour les chauffer. Quand tout fut prêt, elle retourna dans la chambre « C'est fait. »

Lexa se leva doucement et, aidée de Clarke, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit alors sur le bord de la baignoire et plongea un index dans l'eau : la chaleur lui parcourut le corps et elle se délectait d'avance d'y plonger son corps « Merci. » souffla-t-elle avant de se lever pour enlever son pantalon, mais manquant de perdre l'équilibre elle se rattrapa au bord de la baignoire.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

« Non, ça va aller. »

« Lexa, je t'ais déjà vu plus dénudée… »

« Clarke, non… »

Et alors qu'elle s'agenouilla pour faire glisser le pantalon de pyjama le long de ses jambes, Lexa l'attrapa vigoureusement et poussa Clarke qui tomba mollement sur ses fesses, surprise :

« Clarke NON ! » Lexa remonta alors son pantalon et détourna le visage « Clarke, je … désolée… »

La belle blonde se releva alors, stupéfaite de cette réaction virulente « Ok, désolée, je pensais pas que… Je… Je vais te laisser. »

« Clarke ! » La jeune femme se retourna alors avant de quitter la salle de bain, juste pour découvrir le regard peiné et apeuré de Lexa « Tu… Tu ne pars pas hein ? »

Clarke lui sourit alors « Je suis dans la cuisine. Ne ferme pas la porte à clé, ok ? »

Lexa opina alors et ne commença à se déshabiller que lorsque la porte se referma. Une fois son pantalon à ses pieds, elle soupira avant de pleurer silencieusement tout en massant sa jambe meurtrie.

Puis elle se plongea dans son bain chaud, s'enivrant de l'odeur de jasmin avant de fermer les yeux, effaçant ses larmes du revers de la main.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée dans l'eau, mais elle s'en délecta au moins une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle remarqua les serviettes chaudes sur le radiateur. Elle sourit alors et s'enveloppa dedans, soupirant d'aise, avant de sortir pour trouver sur son lit, un pyjama et un pull chaud, surement préparés par Clarke. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit dans le salon et trouva Clarke sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment. Quand cette dernière vit Lexa, elle bondit hors du canapé « Ah, tu es sortie ! J'ai fais un plat de pâtes… Ouais, je suis pas une super cuisinière… » grimaça-t-elle

« C'est gentil, merci… » Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, immobiles et silencieuses avant que Lexa n'inspire lourdement « Clarke, je m'excuse… Pour ma réaction dans la salle de b… »

« … Je suis désolée aussi, pour l'autre soir. » la coupa Clarke, ce qui surprit Lexa « J'aurais du attendre que tu rentres, je n'aurais pas du te laisser comme ça… »

« J'ai été aussi idiote. Mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses… » et lorsque Clarke fronça les sourcils, Lexa s'expliqua « Je t'ais laissé, sur ce trottoir à Polis… »

Clarke s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Hey… C'est rien. »

« Tout est compliqué hein… entre nous. »

« C'est pas simple, c'est sur. »

« … »

« Lexa… Je… Je ne veux pas te repousser, je veux juste y voir clair. Mais la vérité est que quand je n'ais pas eu de tes nouvelles cette semaine, je me suis inquiétée et je n'ais cessé de penser à toi. » Lexa la fixa alors de ses grands yeux émeraudes « Je me dis que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à toi, ça doit donc bien vouloir dire quelque chose. » Lexa sourit péniblement alors et fut surprise de sentir en une fraction de seconde, les lèvres de Clarke sur son front « Tu as encore chaud… Tu devrais te remettre au lit. »

« Tu restes ? »

Sa question était teintée d'espoir et d'une demande implicite pour rester auprès de Clarke quelques minutes encore. Et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière sourire « Bien sur. »

« Clarke… Pour la salle de bain, je… »

« Peu importe, j'ai peut-être été trop loin mais… »

« … Non, c'est juste que… Personne… même Anya… Ma jambe, tu vois c'est … compliqué. »

Clarke opina alors « Je comprends. On en parlera un autre jour, en attendant, retourne te coucher, j'arrive. »

Lexa sourit et fit demi tour pour se remettre dans son lit en attendant Clarke. Et lors que la jolie blonde allait la rejoindre, son téléphone sonna :

« Allo ? »

« _Hey Clarkie ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Lexa ?_ »

« Je suis chez elle là et… »

« _Attends… T'as passé la nuit chez elle ? Ohh espèce de cochonne !_ »

« Rien à voir. Lexa a été malade, elle revient de l'hôpital, raison pour laquelle elle a fait silence radio durant trois jours. Je l'ais veillé cette nuit, Anya est repartie… »

« _Anya ? Houlà, attends, trop d'infos : comment ça hôpital ?_ »

« Début de pneumonie… Mais elle va mieux. En arrivant chez elle hier soir, je suis tombée sur Anya qui m'a laissé sa place pour veiller sur elle. »

« _Comment elle va maintenant_ ? »

« Bien mieux. Ce n'est pas encore la grande forme, je vais rester chez elle aujourd'hui encore je pense… »

« _Et tes retrouvailles avec Anya ?_ »

« Calmes. Pas d'effusion ni de cris ni de sang… »

« _Je serais curieuse de la revoir tiens ! Elle est célibataire ?_ »

« Ray… »

« _Bah quoi ? Elle me plaisait bien à l'époque... C'était une garce mais avec un beau cul !_ »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Tu n'es jamais sortie avec une fille Ray. »

« _Ca serait le moment de m'y mettre non ? Vu ma réussite avec les mecs…_ »

« Ouais, super… Je vais te laisser, Lexa m'attends. »

« _Tu sais ce qui la guérirait à coup sûr ?_ »

« Non, je ne veux l'entend… »

« _Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air !_ »

« Au revoir Ray. » conclut Clarke avant de fermer son téléphone et de le laisser sur la table basse avant d'entrer dans la chambre où elle trouva la silhouette de Lexa sous la couette.

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, je suis là. » souffla doucement la jeune femme

« Viens… » murmura la belle brune en tapotant juste à coté d'elle.

Clarke aurait aimé protester, dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et pourtant, elle enleva ses bottes et sa veste avant de s'engouffrer sous la couette. Lexa ne tarda pas alors à se calfeutrer dans les bras de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière put alors sentir la chaleur du corps de Lexa irradier le sien : elle posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne, ses bras encerclant de manière protectrice la jeune femme. Lexa colla ses lèvres contre la peau de Clarke, juste sur l'os de sa clavicule et laissa une larme s'échapper alors.

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anya revint quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour assister à ce spectacle intimiste. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes femmes enlacées, finir leur sieste.

Elle vérifia le plateau du petit déjeuner largement entamé, ce qui la rassura, avant de voir un plat de pâtes prêt pour être servi. Elle sourit alors avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et voir apparaitre Clarke. Lorsque cette dernière vit Anya, elle se crispa « Oh… Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. Comment va Lexa ? »

« Mieux. »

« J'imagine… » sourit ironiquement Anya « Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. »

« Merci de m'avoir laissé faire. »

Clarke vint s'asseoir au comptoir « Un café ? »

« Oui merci. Anya ? »

« Hm ? »

« Lexa… Comment va sa jambe, je veux dire réellement ? »

Anya se figea alors avant de soupirer doucement « Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

« S'il te plait… J'aimerais la comprendre. Elle… Quand nous étions dans la salle de bain, j'ai essayé de la déshabiller pour qu'elle prenne un bain, mais elle m'a violemment repoussé. »

Anya soupira alors « Je sais que ça ne diminuera pas ta peine à ce moment-là mais… Votre séparation l'a beaucoup affecté, encore plus de savoir qu'elle était à son initiative. Elle l'a regretté presque instantanément, mais c'était trop tard, et cela l'a rongé des mois durant, occultant une rééducation indispensable à Seattle. Quand nous nous sommes installées, j'ai espéré que les choses aillent mieux, mais ce fut pire : elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, nous a tous repoussé. Elle est tombée dans la dépendance médicamenteuse… Elle n'a vraiment relevé la tête qu'il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'elle s'est mis un nouvel objectif en tête : la cuisine. »

Clarke sourit avant de le perdre « Et sa rééducation ? »

« Evidemment, elle a eu du mal. Elle a été appareillée un long moment avant de ne marcher qu'avec des béquilles, puis une canne. Elle avait l'idée de ne plus avoir besoin d'elle pour l'ouverture de son magasin. Ca lui aura pris un peu plus de temps, mais elle a réussi. Mais à quel prix : plusieurs opérations ont eu raison de l'apparence de sa jambe. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, ni moi, ni Lincoln, ni Tris, personne. Elle a fait un total blocage. »

« Je vois… »

« Il lui faudra du temps je pense, y compris envers toi. C'est juste l'acceptation d'une nouvelle image… »

« Je me fiche de ses cicatrices… J'en ais gardé une aussi… » dit-elle en pointant sa tempe

Anya opina « Vous avez beaucoup en commun… C'est indéniable. »

Clarke crut sentir une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix « Y'en a eu du chemin entre le « _vous n'êtes pas faites pour être ensemble_ » à ce « _Vous avez beaucoup en commun_ ». »

« Je regrette parfois, la manière dont j'ai agis à Polis. J'étais aveuglée par le succès et la carrière de Lexa. Je voulais tant qu'elle réussisse là où j'avais échoué. Et finalement, elle a trouvé sa voie et j'ai du revoir mes priorités. Elle nous a repoussé et j'ai du faire autre chose. »

« Lexa a finalement évolué sans sa grande sœur derrière elle… » ironisa Clarke

« Et ça ne m'a rendu que plus fière d'elle encore. » sourit Anya « Même si je sais qu'intérieurement je suis toujours inquiète pour elle. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle reste fragile, la preuve avec sa jambe… »

Et alors que Clarke allait répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une Lexa endormie émergea « Clarke ? » Et lorsqu'elle aperçut Anya elle se frotta les yeux de manière enfantine, ce qui fit sourire Clarke « Anya ? »

« Comment tu vas petite sœur ? »

« Bien mieux… »

Anya fit le tour du comptoir et posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur « Tu n'as plus de fièvre. » constata-t-elle avec soulagement

« Clarke s'est bien occupée de moi. » sourit timidement la jeune femme

« J'ai vu ça… Je dois repartir mais je reviendrais demain soir. »

Lexa opina avant qu'Anya ne prenne sa veste et son sac « A demain. »

« Oh euh Anya ! Je… Et si on mangeait ensemble demain soir ? » lança Clarke « Je pourrais inviter Raven et on dinerait ici sans prise de tête. »

Anya fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait avant de sourire « Ok. Demain soir, ici, c'est noté. » Elle lança un clin d'œil à sa sœur « A demain. » avant de disparaitre et de laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

« Alors comme ça tu t'invites chez moi sans même demander à la maitresse de maison ?! » sourit Lexa

« Désolée… Je… Je peux annuler si tu veux. »

« N'y pense même pas. » lança Lexa alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine « J'ai faim. »

« Des pâtes ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Clarke fit le tour du comptoir et Lexa fut amusée de voir à quel point Clarke avait amadoué sa cuisine, comme si elle avait toujours évolué dedans. Lexa la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre son assiette et de la remercier d'un hochement de tête avant d'attaquer avec ferveur le plat.

« C'est pas comparable à ce que tu peux sortir de ta cuisine mais… »

« … C'est parfait. » la coupa Lexa, la bouche pleine

Clarke hoqueta alors avant de se servir une assiette à son tour et c'est en tête à tête dans un silence presque religieux qu'elles déjeunèrent. Puis, alors que Lexa se proposa pour faire la vaisselle, Clarke l'invita à se reposer.

« J'en ais marre d'être allongée… »

« Ok alors… un film, ça te dit ? »

« Tu restes ? »

« Pas ce soir, mais je reviens demain pour le diner, t'as pas oublié. »

« Et si je rechute durant la nuit… » minauda Lexa

« Ta sœur se fera une joie de prendre aussi soin de toi. » gloussa Clarke

Lexa fit une moue boudeuse avant de choisir un DVD dans la pile à coté de la télé « Alors ? horreur ? Science-fiction ? Fantasy ? Romance ? »

« Hm… Fantasy ? » Clarke s'approcha et vit la pile de DVD. Elle surplomba Lexa et fouilla à son tour avant d'en trouver un « HP1… Un classique. »

Lexa gloussa « Totalement fan hein… »

« Pour toujours ! Allez, installe-toi ! »

Lexa obtempéra et se glissa dans le canapé, attendant que Clarke ne mette le DVD. Elle l'invita implicitement à s'asseoir à ses cotés, ce que fit Clarke. Lexa hésita alors à se coller à elle mais fut rassurée de sentir le bras de la jolie blonde se mettre autour de ses épaules, la collant contre elle « Ca va ? »

« On ne peut mieux. » souffla Lexa en fermant brièvement les yeux

« T'endors pas hein ! »

Lexa sourit alors en frottant doucement son visage contre l'épaule de Clarke « Hmmm ok… »

Clarke sourit tendrement et appuya sur « play », et dès les premières notes du thème d'Harry Potter, elle se lova un peu plus dans le canapé, serrant Lexa contre elle.

Et finalement, durant le film, Clarke s'allongea dans le canapé, Lexa calée entre ses jambes, son dos contre la poitrine de la jolie blonde, se délectant de la chaleur de son corps et du bien-être de la situation.

Et lorsque le film se termina, Lexa eut un mal de chien à se défaire des bras de Clarke, espérant gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires dans son doux cocon.

« Lexa ? »

« Hm… »

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Je dois un peu bosser sur une de mes toiles… »

« Tu n'as qu'à la ramener ici. » soupira Lexa désespérément

Clarke sourit contre la chevelure brune de la jeune femme « Je pourrais… Mais je dois quand même rentrer. Je reviens demain soir… »

« Hmmm… » grogna Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke et en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte de la proximité et l'intimité de la situation et se redressa, fixant les prunelles azur de Clarke. Ses yeux vaquèrent de son regard à ses lèvres, imaginant leur douceur et leur gout sucré. Mais bien vite, elle chassa cette idée, et préféra se lever, avec l'aide de Clarke « Tu as raison… Alors… A demain soir ? »

Clarke opina « Pizza ? »

« J'en commanderais. Comme d'habitude : une reine… »

« … Avec un œuf dessus » dirent-elles à l'unisson

Elles se sourient alors et Clarke lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue « A demain alors. »

Et Lexa la laissa partir, le cœur si lourd que la seule chose qu'elle put faire lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, c'est de retourner se coucher, s'enivrant du parfum de Clarke sur son oreiller. Elle l'espérait un jour, son parfum inonderait son appartement.

 **TBC**


	25. Embrasse-moi

**Hello mes zami(e)s !**

 **Comment allez-vous bien ? Début des vacances pour certains ? Début du job d'été pour d'autres ?**

 **Perso, je suis assez excitée car samedi prochain, le 9 Juillet donc, se déroulera le " _salon du livre lesbien_ " à la mairie du 3ième arrondissement. Salon où je suis conviée et où je vous invite à venir me voir moi, ainsi que d'autres auteures ! Je suis aussi excitée qu'apeurée, je dois bien l'avouer... Donc, si vous le pouvez, VENEZ ! ^^**

 **Ah oui et dimanche prochain, je suis à la** _Japan Expo **, donc pas de panique si je viens à poster un peu plus tard que d'habitude, okay ? ^^**_

 **Bon sinon, je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a bien plu : de la discussion Abby/Clarke en passant par Clarke en mode infirmière, sans oublier les prémices peut-être d'un futur Ranya...**

 **Je pense donc que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant, si ce n'est même plus !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Embrasse-moi**

Clarke n'avait cessé de penser à Lexa durant le reste de la journée, ainsi que la soirée, occultant totalement son travail, restant immobile devant sa toile. Et alors qu'elle aurait du peindre quelque chose de plus sombre que d'habitude, la seule chose qui lui vint fut des couleurs chatoyantes, gaies, des arabesques gracieuses… Clarke n'avait en tête que Lexa et leurs deux jours ensemble, malgré la santé vacillante de la jolie brune.

Elle se prit à rêver d'un futur où elle prendrait soin d'elle, où elle lui préparerait des petits plats, où elles regarderaient ensemble un film, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de rejoindre leur lit. Oui, c'était ce dont elle rêvait mais qu'elle n'oserait jamais prendre pour acquis.

Ce qu'elle avait repoussé depuis des semaines maintenant lui sauta au visage lors de ces deux jours avec elle : elle aimait la présence de Lexa auprès d'elle, elle aimait se sentir utile pour elle.

N'avait-elle donc rien appris de leur relation passée ? De leur rupture et de sa relation avec Niylah ? Etait-elle vraiment prête à retomber dans ses travers ?

Elle soupira alors : serait-ce vraiment un travers ? Avait-elle appris de ses erreurs ? Seulement si cela était une erreur… Peut-être était-ce simplement ce que l'on appelait « la vie » car il était hors de question qu'elle revive la même histoire : elles avaient changé, leur vie aussi… Rien ne serait pareil, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance finalement ?

« Hey Clarkie… Je me suis permis d'entrer… »

Raven entra dans l'atelier et constata la toile bariolée en face de Clarke « Je galère… »

« Bah je trouve que tu t'en sors pas mal… C'est joli. »

« C'est sensé être quelque chose de triste… »

« Ah… »

« Je pense à Lexa. »

« Oh… Et… C'est bien visiblement ? »

« Visiblement. »

« Et ça t'embête tant que ça que ça soit bien ? »

« Non… Oui, j'en sais rien. Elle… On est restées pratiquement deux jours ensemble et… j'ai aimé ça. Juste être là pour elle, m'occuper d'elle, mais aussi passer du temps avec elle… Ca m'a rappelé notre passé mais avec quelques changements. On est plus vraiment les mêmes. »

« Une sorte de mise à jour de votre relation avec une Clarke et une Lexa 2.0 ? »

« En quelque sorte. » rigola Clarke « Parfois je crois reconnaitre la Lexa d'il y a six ans… Et puis ensuite je vois cette jeune femme accomplie, plus mûre… Mais avec quelques bagages aussi… »

« Sa jambe ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a un gros problème relationnel avec ça. Quand j'ai voulu la déshabiller elle m'a repous…»

« … Wow, wow, wow… La déshabiller Griffin ? Vraiment ? »

« Calme toi. Elle était pas bien, elle voulait prendre un bain, mais était incapable de se déshabiller seule… Quand j'ai voulu l'aider, elle m'a repoussé. Je crois qu'elle a souffert de sa rééducation bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre… Et j'ai même senti un embarras de la part d'Anya… »

« Ah Anya… J'ai hâte de la revoir ce soir. Elle a changé ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « T'es intéressée ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Bah, j'te l'ais dis : j'ai rien contre les femmes… J'ai certainement pas rencontrer celle qui pourrait m'y faire croire c'est tout. Et de ce que je m'en souviens, elle était plutôt pas mal. »

« C'est ridicule, tu es plus jeune que sa propre sœur… »

« Et alors ? L'âge n'a pas d'importance… »

« Raven, tu es bien consciente que si tu sortais avec Anya, et moi avec Lexa, on serait belles-sœurs ? » gloussa Clarke

« Bah on est déjà sœurs, et on est belles… Tout va bien ! » lança Ray avec ferveur « Allez, va te préparer, je n'aimerais pas faire attendre ma future femme ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant la lourdeur de son amie toute la soirée si elle avait dans la tête de mettre Anya dans l'embarras.

* * *

Lexa se sentait bien mieux, comme si la présence de Clarke à ses cotés avaient eu un effet curatif puissant. Elle avait fait le ménage, avait passé des heures dans sa salle de bain… Elle était plus nerveuse encore que pour sa première fois. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier diner qu'elles allaient partager… La différence résidait dans la présence d'Anya et Raven, témoins directs de ce diner. Lexa pourrait-elle contenir des gestes tendres ? Des regards doux ou encore des doubles sens… ? Elle n'avait guère envie que leurs faits et gestes soient scrutés et analysés par Anya et Raven, et pourtant, elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait y couper.

Et lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et qu'elle ouvrit, le stress qui l'avait envahi précédemment s'envola lorsqu'elle découvrit sa sœur sur le pas de la porte :

« Hey, déçue à ce que je vois ? » ironisa la jeune femme en voyant l'air blasé de Lexa

« N'importe quoi. Entre. »

« Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées si je comprends bien. » sourit-elle

« La ferme Anya… Ecoute, si t'es venue juste pour foutre le bord… »

« Non, je te le promets. » répondit la jeune femme solennellement

Lexa put sincèrement croire sa sœur ne serait-ce que par son regard franc et son ton assuré « Merci. »

« Mais si cette Raven me gonfle, je ne te promets rien. » Lexa gloussa « Pourquoi l'a-t-elle invité ?! » râla Anya

Et quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Lexa eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire, qui lui rendit Clarke tout aussi discrètement « Hey, salut. »

« Salut. Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien mieux merci. Hey Raven. »

« Hey. »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent alors et aperçurent Anya dans le canapé. Cette dernière se leva alors et Raven donna un coup de coude à Clarke « La vache… »

« Shh ! » lança discrètement mais avec conviction Clarke « Salut Anya. » dit-elle en souriant

« Griffin et… Serait-ce Reyes ? » s'amusa Anya

« Hey Wood, ça fait un bail hein… »

Elles se serrèrent la main et c'est à ce moment là que Lexa et Clarke se rendirent compte que la dernière fois que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient vues, c'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans, pour la réunion des anciens de Polis, cette même réunion où Raven avait annoncé à Anya que Clarke était partie à l'étranger.

« Bon… Bière ? » lança Lexa en sentant l'atmosphère se tendre légèrement.

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon, Raven et Anya sur le canapé, Clarke dans un fauteuil et Lexa s'assit sur un pouffe après avoir déposé les bières sur la table « Ok, donc pizza ce soir ? Qui prend quoi ? »

« Moi tu sais déjà. » sourit Clarke, sourire auquel répondit Lexa, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Anya et Raven

Et tandis que la jolie brunette commanda par téléphone, Clarke, Anya et Raven se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'Anya ne fixe la jolie latino « Alors, que deviens-tu depuis Polis ? »

« Hm pas grand-chose : j'ai bossé pour la NASA avant d'avoir un poste de direction dans l'aérospatial. Je bosse pour l'aéroport JFK dans l'aéronautique. »

Anya haussa un sourcil, impressionnée « Eh bah… La petite geek est devenue une femme. » ironisa-t-elle

Piquée au vif, Raven se pinça la lèvre et se retint d'une réflexion qui pourrait pourrir l'ambiance de la soirée, et préféra jouer sur un terrain plus intéressant « Oh oui, la femme est bien plus habile à présent… »

« Ah oui ? Intéressant… » ironisa Anya qui affichait un air aussi blasé que désintéressé

« T'as même pas idée… » nargua Raven en fixant droit dans les yeux Anya

Clarke assistait à cette confrontation avec un détachement amusé et quand Lexa vint les rejoindre, elle glissa dans l'oreille de la jolie blonde « Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » lui demanda-t-elle sentant la tension entre Raven et Anya

« Dans 2 minutes, elles s'envoient en l'air sauvagement sur ce canapé… » murmura Clarke

« Merde, je viens de l'acheter. »

Elles gloussèrent à l'unisson, attirant l'attention de leurs amies, et bien vite Lexa reprit constance « Les pizzas arrivent dans 10minutes. Un verre en attendant ? Anya, Raven ? »

« Une bière. » lancèrent les deux jeunes femmes, qui se toisèrent alors, le tout sous les regards amusés de Lexa et Clarke.

« Ca risque d'être intéressant… » soupira la jolie blonde.

* * *

Dès que les pizzas arrivèrent, les choses furent plus simples : les bouches pleines, les petites pics acerbes et les regards en biais cessèrent pour être accaparés par la nourriture. Les bières s'enchainèrent et parfois Clarke voyait Lexa s'échapper dans la cuisine sous prétexte de devoir nettoyer quelque chose…

Et c'est lors d'une de ces escapades que Clarke la rejoignit « Hey…. Ca se passe plutôt bien non ? »

« Ca pourrait être pire oui… » sourit doucement la jolie brune « C'est moi où il y a plus de tension sexuelle entre ma sœur et Raven qu'entre nous à l'époque ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Certainement… » soupira Clarke « Ta sœur est bi ? »

« Ma sœur est plein de choses… Bi ne serait qu'une part qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Même si je ne l'ais jamais vu avec une femme… En même temps, je ne vis pas avec elle… »

« Ca serait un truc de famille alors… » gloussa Clarke

« Je t'assure que Lincoln est un hétéro pur et dur… Octavia et lui parlent de se marier à la fin de l'année. »

« Sérieux ? Cool ! »

« Ouaip, on devrait partir deux semaines en Californie, autant te dire que je suis ravie de quitter mon restaurant aussi longtemps. » ironisa-t-elle

« Tu es bien restée alité une semaine… Ton restaurant n'a pas flambé. »

« Je sais mais… C'est comme mon bébé : loin de lui, je dépéris. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Eh bah… J'imagine qu'avoir une relation n'a pas du être simple si tes petites amies devaient se battre contre un restaurant… Comme je devais me battre contre le basket. »

Lexa baissa le regard « Si seulement… » soupira-t-elle

Clarke se tourna vers elle alors « Lexa… En six ans, tu as quand même eu d'autres filles ? »

« … »

Et alors que Clarke allait répondre, stupéfaite mais aussi curieuse, Raven se posta au comptoir « Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler… Vous avez des invitées, et elles veulent jouer à action ou vérité. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard inquiet : ce genre de jeu ne pouvait être qu'une source à problèmes.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes femmes se tenaient là, autour de la table basse, un air sérieux pour certaines et inquiet pour d'autres sur le visage.

« Ok… Je commence. » lança Raven

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« Je suis la plus jeune ! »

« Tu as 2 mois de plus que moi. »

« Ok… C'est moi qui ais eu l'idée du jeu ! » toutes soupirèrent alors et Raven sourit « Ok, Lexa : action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Combien de tatouages ? »

« Quoi, tu nous saoules pour faire ce jeu et tu poses ce genre de question banale ? »

« Attends, on s'échauffe Clarke ! Alors ? »

« Trois. »

« Trois ? » s'étonna Clarke « Tu t'en ais fait deux autres ? » Lexa opina « Ou ça ? »

« Huh huh Clarkie, si tu veux savoir, attends ton tour. A toi Lexa. »

La jolie brune pensa à poser la question à Clarke, mais se tourna vers sa sœur « Anya, action ou véri… »

« Vérité. »

« As-tu déjà couché avec une femme ? »

« Hm intéressant… » sourit Raven en écoutant attentivement la réponse d'Anya

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel « Non, jamais. »

La réponse déçut Raven qui grimaça alors que Lexa plissa les yeux « Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

« Hey, tu n'as droit qu'à une question à la fois ! » protesta Clarke

« Laisse. » coupa Anya, qui fixa alors sa sœur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Oui. Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé une fille… »

« Ah ouais ? Et c'était comment ? » lança Raven, curieuse

« Ce n'est pas ton tour ! » protesta de nouveau Clarke.

Mais Anya se tourna vers Raven et d'un air amusé répondit « Pas fameux. J'ai été bien mieux embrassée par des hommes. »

« Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne. » rétorqua Raven

« Oh mon Dieu, on peut en finir et vite ? » grogna Clarke

Anya se tourna alors vers la jolie blonde « Action ou vérité ? »

Clarke fut surprise mais sourit, prête à jouer : tant qu'elle ne balançait pas un _action_ , elle avait toujours la possibilité de mentir « Vérité. »

« Es-tu amoureuse de ma sœur ? »

« Anya ! » protesta la brunette, oscillant entre gêne et envie de connaitre la réponse

Clarke inspira longuement, réfléchissant à la réponse la plus franche : est-elle amoureuse de Lexa ? Il y a six ans, la question ne se serait pas posée et si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait directement répondu par l'affirmative sans hésiter. Mais aujourd'hui ? Elle tenait à Lexa, elle aimait sa présence… Etait-ce suffisant pour faire naitre de nouveau des sentiments amoureux ?

« Alors ? »

« Je… Non, je ne crois pas. Je tiens beaucoup à elle mais… »

Elle s'en voulut alors dès que son regard croisa celui, blessé, de Lexa. La jeune femme n'espérait certainement pas une déclaration spontanée en public, mais d'entendre Clarke dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas était quelque chose de trop douloureux pour ne pas le laisser transparaitre. Elle sourit poliment alors même si les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses pommettes.

Clarke aurait aimé mentir mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas lui laisser de faux espoirs, elle avait bien trop de respect pour elle. De l'amour ? Il n'en était peut-être pas encore question… Elle en était proche, mais pas encore assez pour le toucher du doigt.

« Hm à toi Clarke, on va pimenter le jeu : si on prend une vérité, on s'envoie un shot de tequila. »

« Ray… »

« Ca n'a aucun intérêt de jouer à _action ou vérité_ si on prend sans cesse vérité ! » gronda Raven « T'as peur de dévoiler des parties intimes de ton anatomie si t'es saoule, avoues ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire et de se tourner vers Lexa « Oh moi non, par contre toi… »

« Moi ? »

« Faut-il que je te rappelle ce moment dans un certain bar irlandais… »

Lexa se figea alors et Anya esquissa un sourire sadique « Un bar irlandais huh ? Cela aurait-il à voir avec ce que m'a raconté Gustus ? » Lexa enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et ses pommettes se colorèrent rapidement

« Hm, c'est qui ce Gustus ? » demanda Raven, se sentant subitement mise de coté

« Mon mec. » répondit avec délectation Anya

« Oh … »soupira Raven

Lexa fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas

« Alors, Lexa… Action ou action ? »

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que ses supplices s'arrêtent vite « Action… je suppose. »

« Bien ! Montre-nous tes seins ! »

Lexa se figea, écarquillant ses yeux et, par réflexe, mit ses mains sur sa poitrine « Ca va pas non ?! »

Anya explosa de rire alors « Je plaisante… Mais ça aurait été drôle, hein Griffin ? » Clarke s'abstint de tout commentaire avant qu'Anya ne reprenne un air plus sérieux « Embrasse une partie de l'anatomie de Clarke qu'elle apprécie particulièrement. »

Lexa soupira bruyamment alors « Anya, non… »

« Tu ne peux pas refuser 2 actions de suite. »

Lexa fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers Clarke. Elle attendit un quelconque signe d'approbation de la jolie blonde, et lorsque cette dernière sourit légèrement, elle prit cela pour une autorisation. Elle prit alors une de ses mains et la tourna avant de l'amener à ses lèvres et de déposer un timide baiser sur l'intérieur de son poignet, avant de la lâcher. Clarke fronça à son tour les sourcils, oscillant entre déception et incompréhension. Elle se souvenait de leurs instants câlins, à ne rien faire que se peloter durant des heures. Elle se souvenait de ses baisers, ses caresses…

« A en juger par la réaction de Clarke, tu mens sœurette… » gloussa Anya « Dernière chance avant de prendre 3 shots d'un coup. »

Lexa grimaça alors et souffla. En s'approchant de Clarke de nouveau, elle murmura « Désolée… » puis elle glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure dorée de Clarke avant de la soulever légèrement et d'approcher son visage. Clarke savait clairement ce qu'elle comptait faire et malgré son stress, elle se laissa aller et ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres dans son cou, à la naissance de sa nuque, une fois, puis deux avant de dévier jusqu'à son point de pulsation. Elle soupira d'aise discrètement avant que Lexa ne s'écarte, le visage aussi rouge et confus que dans ce bar où Gustus avait révélé son petit secret. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde, peut-être deux ou cinq minutes, Clarke n'en savait plus rien… Le fantôme des lèvres de Lexa sur sa peau semblait l'irradier de tout son être.

« Eh bien eh bien… Plus intéressant… »

« La ferme Anya… A toi ! Action ! »

« Vas-y. » lança la jeune femme sur un ton de défi

« Embrasse la fille la plus proche de toi… sur la bouche. »

Anya sourit vicieusement avant de glisser lentement sur ses genoux vers Clarke, d'attraper cette dernière par la nuque et de la coller à elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jolie blonde, encore étourdie du précédent contact avec Lexa, ne comprit pas de suite la manœuvre et fut surprise de sentir les lèvres d'Anya sur les siennes avant que cette dernière ne les bougent doucement afin d'approfondir l'échange. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la jeune femme caresser la sienne, que Clarke la repoussa.

« Anya ! » lança Lexa, complètement hors d'elle « J'avais dis la fille la plus proche de toi ! »

« Oups… » lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules « J'ai du oublier cette partie. »

Autant Lexa que Raven furent totalement sous le choc, tandis que Clarke était perdue, complètement. Les sœurs Wood auraient raison d'elle, assurément.

« A mon tour. Clarke… Fais de même avec ma sœur. »

S'en était trop pour elle : c'était une chose de jouer, s'en était une autre de faire ce genre de chose, qu'elle prenait pour un acte assez intime. Elle se leva alors « Hors de question. »

« Quoi ? Ces lèvres pulpeuses ne te font pas envie ? » gloussa Anya

« Rien à voir… » elle se tourna vers Lexa « Désolée mais… Je ne peux pas. »

Lexa hésita entre déception et acceptation : Clarke n'était pas amoureuse d'elle, pourquoi voudrait-elle alors l'embrasser ? Elle opina et soupira « Pas de soucis. »

« On va partir. Ray… »

Raven n'hésita pas et se leva « C'était une soirée… intéressante. »

Anya fit de même et opina, un large sourire aux lèvres « Très. »

Lexa suivit le mouvement et raccompagna les deux jeunes femmes à la porte « Encore merci et … désolée. »

« Non, c'était chouette. Complètement étrange mai sympa. Je t'appelle demain. »

« T'es pas obligée. » concéda Lexa qui se rendait compte que si Clarke ne l'aimait pas, tous ses efforts rendaient la chose plus pénible encore.

« Si. Je dois te parler. » Lexa hésita mais finit par opiner « A demain alors. »

Raven suivit de près derrière envoyant un sourire poli à Lexa avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle et voir Anya se tenir debout, bras croisés, la fusillant du regard. Ray déglutit alors et quitta l'appartement.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Lexa se rua sur sa sœur et lui décocha une gifle aussi sèche que surprenante « Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! »

Et alors qu'Anya se massa la joue « Pour quoi ? Le baiser ou le non baiser ? »

Lexa souffla de rage et grogna « Tout se passait bien, il a fallu que tu la ramènes ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé : c'est quoi ce truc de me balancer dans les bras de cette Raven ? Elle a ton âge ! »

« Oh s'il te plait, comme si l'âge était une barrière pour toi. Combien de petits étudiants à Polis sont passés dans ton lit hein ? »

« Fais-moi passer pour la trainée de la fac aussi… » Lexa se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard « Hey, si tu es en colère parce qu'elle n'a pas confirmé ses sentiments pour toi… »

« … Stop, je ne veux pas en parler, pas avec toi, et surtout pas ce soir… »

Anya soupira alors « Elle embrasse plutôt bien. »

Lexa la frappa sur l'épaule « La ferme ! » Elle grogna alors en frottant son visage

« T'es accro… »

« Je suis paumée… Elle ne m'aime pas, j'aurais du m'en douter… »

« Ce que tu peux être idiote… Et totalement handicapée sentimentalement parlant. » Lexa la fixa alors « Elle t'aime, c'est indéniable. »

« Je crois que tu as manqué la partie elle dit qu'el… »

« … Elle a menti. » la coupa-t-elle « Ca se voit. »

« Ce n'était pas flagrant. »

« Mon Dieu… T'es tellement aveugle que ça en est navrant. »

« Merci de ta sollicitude. »

« Lexa… Tu n'as pas vu à quel point elle était fébrile quand tu l'as embrassé dans le cou… »

« Ce n'était pas dur, je savais que c'était son point faible. »

« Exactement ! » lança Anya en la pointant du doigt « Y'a que toi qui pouvais savoir ça. Ca fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial pour elle… Et crois-moi, si le contact avait été plus long, Raven et moi aurions du sortir de cet appart avant d'assister à une scène traumatisante pour la grande sœur que je suis. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es stupide… Ca n'arrivera jamais. Je le pensais au début, mais … »

« Hey, laisse passer la nuit. Elle veut te parler, attends de voir ce que ça donne… »

Lexa lui sourit « Tu as été vache avec Raven… »

« C'est toi qui a commencé en me poussant vers elle. Sérieusement ? »

« Elle est pas mal… »

« Si elle te plait, sors avec elle. »

Lexa l'attrapa par les épaules « Tu es célibataire depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu devrais vraiment te trouver quelqu'un ! »

« T'es pas humainement sérieuse ? Je suis peut-être désespérée mais pas à ce point… De plus, j'ai eu, à l'inverse de toi, quelques coups d'un soir plutôt sympas… »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi… »

« Il faudra bien que tu dépasses ta phobie lorsque Clarke sera dans ton lit. »

« Ca, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Et si jamais ça arrive un jour… J'aviserais. »

« Tu es une cause perdue. »

« Et toi, tu es la plus nulle des sœurs : sérieusement, embrasser Clarke quand ça m'est interdit ?! »

« Jalouse ! » ironisa Anya

« La ferme ! »

Cette nuit-là, Anya resta chez sa sœur et elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avant de tomber de sommeil sur le canapé… Se pouvait-il que, du fiasco de cette soirée, jaillisse quelque chose de plus positif ?

Ca, elle le saurait dès le lendemain, lorsqu'elle recevrait l'appel de Clarke, du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

Lexa fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille : Anya et elle avaient partagé quelques bières supplémentaires et s'étaient finalement endormies sur le canapé.

Ainsi se réveilla-t-elle avec une douleur aux cervicales lancinante. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle s'étira, puis chercha son téléphone, qu'elle trouva entre deux coussins du canapé.

« Hm allo ? »

« _Lexa ? Je te réveille ?_ »

A l'entente de la voix de Clarke, Lexa se réveilla d'un coup « Hm oui… Désolée. »

« _Il est plus de 11h, je ne pensais pas que…_ »

« Non c'est… C'est à cause d'Anya, elle… Elle est restée et… » à ces mots, Lexa chercha du regard sa sœur, mais son appartement semblait vide

« _Oh, elle est restée…_ »

Puis elle trouva un mot sur la table lui signifiant qu'elle était partie en la laissant dormir et qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard « Oui. »

« _Je… Tu es occupée aujourd'hui ?_ »

« Je dois bosser au resto. »

« _Oh… Je peux passer ?_ »

« Si tu veux. »

« _Alors… Dans une heure ?_ »

« C'est noté. »

« _Lex… A propos d'hier, je …_ »

« Désolée Clarke, je vais être en retard. On en reparle quand tu viens, ok ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« _Oui, oui, ok à tout à l'heure._ »

Puis Lexa raccrocha : elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Clarke avait à lui dire, pas au téléphone, pas comme ça… Si vraiment elles étaient amenées à n'être que de simples amies, elle devait mettre des barrières tout de suite, elle devait se protéger.

* * *

« T'en fais une tête ? »

« Je viens d'appeler Lexa. »

« Oh… Et ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elle semblait froide et distance. »

« On en serait pas à moins. T'as quand même fait fort hier soir : non seulement tu lui as dis que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais en plus, tu as refusé de l'embrasser… Ce qui est logique, du coup. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Si je n'ais pas eu envie de l'embrasser c'était parce que… » elle se retint et soupira « Bref, j'ai besoin de la voir mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en a guère envie. »

« Crève l'abcès tout de suite Clarke. Dis-lui vraiment ce que tu attends d'elle, de vous. Car après hier soir, y'a des chances qu'elle, elle ne croit plus vraiment en un « vous ». Elle va partir et tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

Clarke pensa encore et encore aux paroles de Raven : avait-elle peur de perdre Lexa une nouvelle fois ? Indéniablement. Mais ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à entrevoir c'était ses réels sentiments envers elle… A la question « _Etait-elle amoureuse de Lexa ?_ » la première réponse qui lui était venue était « non ». Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle tenait à Lexa, elle s'était sentie à sa place auprès d'elle, en prenant soin d'elle. Là où était le problème c'était qu'elle s'en voulait de ressentir cela après les souffrances qu'elle lui avait fait endurer…

Elle devrait la détester, pire la haïr, et pourtant… Elle l'aimait. Oui, le mot était lâché, elle l'aimait.

Mais après la soirée d'hier soir, elle devrait trouver des trésors d'ingéniosité pour convaincre Lexa à son tour.

* * *

Comme si le jour avait été choisi exprès : pour fêter la victoire de leur équipe de basket, tout un groupe d'étudiants avaient investi plus de la moitié du restaurant. Les commandes pleuvaient et Lexa avait du travail par-dessus la tête. L'humeur était studieuse autant qu'elle était joyeuse dans la salle.

« Ravie de te revoir aux fourneaux patronne ! » lança Gustus « Une sacré reprise hein ?! »

« Tu l'as dit ! On en est où des commandes ? »

« Il ne reste plus que deux tables à servir, et on est bon ! » Lexa grimaça alors, s'essuyant le front « Hey, si ça va pas, tu peux faire une pause… »

« Non, ça ira merci. »

« Lex… »

« Gus… Ca va je te dis. »

Il opina alors et Lexa savait qu'il garderait un œil sur elle. Au moindre signe de faiblesse, il agirait, elle le savait.

« Oh… Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi au comptoir. »

Lexa le questionna du regard avant de se tourner et d'apercevoir Clarke lui faisant un petit signe discret accompagné d'un sourire.

« Oh… Je … Dis-lui que je suis occupée. »

« Je peux te remplacer. »

« Gustus, s'il te plait. Dis-lui que je n'ais pas le temps… »

Il soupira alors et retrouva la jolie blonde au comptoir « Hey blondie. »

« Hey. Lexa est… »

« … Occupée. Disons qu'on a une armada de basketteurs et que… »

« Oh je vois… Tu… Tu crois qu'elle sera dispo quand ? »

« Une fois qu'ils seront partis certainement… »

« Ok. Je peux commander en attendant ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Un fish and chips. »

« Ton préféré. » sourit-il « Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Et Clarke s'installa, pile en face des cuisines, ce qui lui donna le loisir de contempler Lexa en plein travail. Et elle fut amusée de voir qu'elle mettait autant de ferveur, d'assiduité et de concentration dans sa cuisine que sur un terrain de basket. Elle la regardait agir et se mouvoir dans cette cuisine, donnant l'impression de connaitre le moindre recoin de cette dernière. Elle bougeait en toute fluidité, ses gestes étaient surs et francs. Clarke l'admirait, elle était magnifique. Elle prit alors le calepin à dessins qu'elle transportait toujours dans son sac et commença à griffonner quelques lignes et courbes.

Et quand Gustus revint avec son plat et qu'il tomba sur son dessin « Wow… C'est Lexa ? »

« Ce n'est pas fini… Pas encore. »

« Elle va l'adorer. »

Clarke aurait aimé être aussi sûre que lui, mais elle s'abstint de tout autre commentaire et mit son calepin de coté pour attaquer son plat avec ferveur.

« Hm… C'est un délice, merci. »

« C'est ma spécialité. Après avoir passé quelques années à San Francisco, où j'ai appris à faire les meilleurs fish and chips, j'enseigne mon savoir ici. » dit-il avec le sourire

« Et tant mieux pour nous alors ! »

« Allez, bon appétit. »

« Merci. »

Et Clarke vaqua son regard de son assiette à la cuisine, et ce durant tout son repas, jusqu'à ce que cette fameuse équipe de basket ne décide de quitter la restaurant, rendant plus calme l'atmosphère.

Espérant que Lexa ait un peu plus de temps à lui accorder, elle prolongea son repas avec une part de tiramisu. Et lorsque le service devint largement plus calme, Clarke espéra la venue de Lexa, mais cette dernière semblait introuvable.

« Gustus ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ou est Lexa ? »

« Oh, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée… Je crois qu'elle est montée pour récupérer. »

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la mâchoire de colère « Merci. » Elle se leva d'un bond alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gustus « Je peux emprunter la porte dérobée ? »

« Bien sur. »

Clarke se dirigea alors vers cette porte que personne n'utilisait à part Lexa, cette porte qui donnait un accès direct à une cage d'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de Lexa. Elle monta les marches doucement, histoire de roder dans son esprit le discours qu'elle allait sortir à Lexa. Et lorsqu'elle se pointa devant sa porte, ses certitudes s'envolèrent aussitôt. Elle toqua fébrilement et lorsque Lexa ouvrit, son sang se glaça « Sa… Salut. »

« Clarke… »

« Je… Gustus m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien… »

« Oh désolée, tu devais m'attendre… »

« Ca va. Je… Peux entrer ? »

Lexa recula de quelques pas et laissa Clarke entrer « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Disons que pour une reprise, cette journée fut assez rude. » sourit Lexa « Mais ça va. J'avais juste besoin de calme. »

Clarke opina alors « Je… On peut parler ? »

Lexa l'invita à la suivre sur le canapé. Elles s'assirent alors l'une en face de l'autre, laissant un écart que Lexa pensait être un « espace sécurisé ».

« Hm… Par rapport à hier soir… »

« Oh ça… Oui, c'était assez gênant. Je m'excuse pour la lourdeur d'Anya. »

Clarke sourit « C'était une petite vengeance… Tu ne l'as pas épargné avec Raven… »

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça aboutirait sur un ardent baiser entre vous deux. » ironisa-t-elle

« Il n'était pas ardent… Disons qu'elle y a mis une certaine conviction… »

« Mouais… »

Sentant le sujet sensible, Clarke se racla la gorge et s'approcha « A ce propos… Concernant le baiser que je ne t'ais pas donné… »

« Oh ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. D'ailleurs, je comptais t'en parler… Je préfère que ça reste ainsi. »

« Ainsi ? »

« Que nous restions amies. »

Clarke se raidit alors « A…amies ? »

« Oui, je comprends tu sais. Je comprends ton embarras hier et je comprends aussi tes sentiments, et je les accepte. »

« Non Lexa, c'est… »

« Non, écoute, y'a aucune soucis. Soyons amies, commençons par là. »

Clarke lui sourit poliment, complètement prise au dépourvu « Je… »

« Bien. Maintenant que c'est clair pour nous deux, on pourrait… »

« … Embrasse-moi. »

Lexa se figea, fixant, incrédule, Clarke « Pardon ? »

« J'ai pas envie qu'on soit amies Lexa, j'ai pas envie qu'on teste une possible amitié entre nous pour voir si on s'entend bien. Parce qu'on le sait déjà ça : on a vécu des mois ensemble dans une relation entière et intense, on sait qu'on s'entend bien. »

« Mais… Hier soir tu as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas… » lança, totalement perdue Lexa

« C'est vrai. C'est ce que je croyais du moins. Mais la vérité c'est que je préférais croire que j'étais forte, assez forte, pour croire que je ne tomberais plus jamais dans tes filets. Tu m'as fait souffrir pour trois vies entières… Et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant ? » Lexa était pendue aux lèvres de Clarke, attendant avidement la suite de la phrase de Clarke

« Et pourtant, je crois que je t'aime toujours Lexa. » Le cœur de Lexa sembla alors exploser dans sa poitrine, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de joie et de surprise « Je ne dis pas que tout sera simple mais… J'en ais marre de me battre contre moi-même, contre mes sentiments. Oui je devrais te haïr, oui je devrais t'avoir oublié depuis longtemps et pourtant… On est là, toutes les deux, ici, se tournant autour. »

« Mais hier soir … »

« Hier soir c'était différent : on était pas seules et le contexte ne se prêtait pas à la confession. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ma déclaration devant elles. Je ne voulais que toi et moi. Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai refusé de t'embrasser… » Lexa fronça les sourcils « Parce que je voulais que notre premier baiser échangé soit parfait, et pas avec des témoins curieux, et surtout pas issu d'un jeu, tel que _action ou vérité_. Je voulais qu'il soit échangé non par parce qu'on me l'imposait, mais parce que je le souhaitais. »

Lexa ne sut quoi répondre, restant prostrée sur le canapé, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de dire Clarke. Puis cette dernière s'approcha et posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Lexa, tandis que l'autre vint se glisser sous ses cheveux, frôlant du bout de ses doigts sa nuque, exerçant assez de pression pour amener Lexa à elle, et dans un doux mouvement, Clarke colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste mais tendre baiser.

Et quand elle s'éloigna pour juger de la réaction de Lexa, une larme s'échappa de l'émeraude intense de Lexa, encore chamboulée de cette constatation : Clarke venait de lui faire la plus simple et profonde déclaration qu'il soit, sans parler de ce baiser aussi doux d'une brise chaude lors qu'une matinée de printemps.

Elle la questionna du regard : était-ce réel ? Elle qui avait tant regretté son geste six ans auparavant, elle qui avait pensé à Clarke sans cesse, qui avait trouvé sa voie grâce à elle… A présent, elle était là, sur ce canapé, priant pour que Clarke ne s'en aille pas, qu'elle reste près d'elle, qu'elle l'embrasse encore et encore, comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée, comme elle en avait rêvé de nombreuses nuits.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Clarke se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Lexa ne resta pas passive : elle agrippa la jolie blonde, enfouissant une de ses mains dans les vagues blondes de sa chevelure, tandis que l'autre s'appesantit sur sa taille, et s'engagea alors un duel pour la domination de l'autre, les lèvres enflammées, les peaux à vif, les langues jouant, explorant, caressant, des soupirs furent lâchés, des gémissements même. Et soudain, lorsque les choses commencèrent à échapper à leur contrôle, Lexa coupa l'échange.

« Clarke… »

Elles collèrent leur front, reprenant leur souffle court et rapide, à l'image des battements de leur cœur. Elles échangèrent un sourire : c'était aussi bon qu'à l'époque et en même temps différent.

Elles auraient aimé rester ainsi, restées seules, enlacées, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre… mais lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent presque et s'éloignèrent.

« Oui ? »

« Lex, c'est moi. » elles reconnurent alors la voix de Gustus « Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Tu vas mieux ? »

Lexa sourit alors en échangeant un regard avec Clarke « Bien mieux. » conclut-elle

« Ok, fais moi signe si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, certainement inaudible par Gustus « J'ai ce qu'il me faut. » dit-elle en souriant de plus belle à Clarke

« Je vais devoir retourner à la galerie. » souffla la jolie blonde

« Tu… Tu veux passer ce soir ? » Clarke haussa un sourcil « Enfin, pour diner. »

« Bien sur, pour quoi d'autre d'ailleurs ? » Les joues de Lexa se teintèrent un beau rouge cramoisi, elle détourna le regard « Je plaisante, je serais ravie de revenir ce soir. »

« Clarke… »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce qu'on… qu'est-ce qu'on est ?! »

Clarke lui sourit en lui caressant la joue de l'index « Et si on mettait cette question en suspend jusqu'à ce soir ? »

Lexa opina alors et suivit Clarke lorsque cette dernière se leva et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Avant de quitter l'appartement, Clarke se retourna et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa qui resta, rêveuse, sur le pas de la porte un bon moment. Elle avait encore peine à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre : Clarke l'avait embrassé, Clarke s'était déclarée… Elle rêvait, c'était certain. Et malgré la fatigue qui l'envahit soudain, elle n'osait s'endormir de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, un doux rêve… Devenu enfin réalité.

 **TBC**


	26. Le Clexa

**Hey hey hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi complètement crevée !**

 **Après un samedi de folie au** _salon du livre lesbien_ **où j'ai pu rencontrer quelques unes d'entre vous, c'était vraiment chouette et enrichissant !**

 **Premiers autographes, premières photos... Bref, du bonheur même s'il est super difficile de parler de soi et son travail.**

 **Bref, merci encore et qui sait, peut-être à un prochain salon !**

 **En attendant, le clexa semble voir enfin la lumuère au bout du tunnel... Je dis "semble" car, évidemment, avec moi, rien n'est simple.**

 **Alors place à du fluff, profitez-en ! :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le** ** _Clexa_**

Evidemment, avant de commencer un quelconque travail à la galerie, Clarke se devait d'appeler Raven « Hey Ray ! Devine quoi ! Lexa et moi nous nous sommes embrassées !»

« _Hm bonjour à toi aussi Clarke._ »

« Oui, oui bonjour à toi aussi ! On s'est vu ce matin Ray ! » râla Clarke

« _Ca n'exclut pas les politesses d'usage. Tout ça pour me dire ce que j'imaginais déjà : Le clexa est donc reparti pour un tour !_ »

Le _clexa_ … Clarke sourit alors en pensant à la première fois où Raven avait utilisé ce terme pour désigner son couple avec Lexa.

« Oui. »

« _Alors… Vous l'avez fait ?_ »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Non, Ray. On s'est juste embrassé, plusieurs fois… »

« _Et c'était comment ?_ »

« C'était… Je sais pas : comme lorsqu'on est au régime depuis des années et qu'on vous autorise enfin à manger une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat. »

Clarke entendit Raven glousser « _Belle métaphore._ »

« On se revoit ce soir, je dine chez elle. »

« _Oh oui je suis même sur qu'il y aura une belle part de gâteau au chocolat comme dessert._ » ironisa Raven

« Non. Enfin, c'est pas mon intention. On va prendre les choses doucement, et dans l'ordre. Rien ne presse. »

« _Et puis c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien fait auparavant_. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir : six ans ont passé. On est différentes. »

« _Ouais enfin, physiquement… Tu te souviens encore de ses seins…_ »

Soudain Clarke se remémora sa conversation avec Anya : Lexa avait encore un gros problème avec sa jambe. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de la convaincre de la laisser approcher.

« _Clarke ? T'es là ou tu es partie au pays des douces visions de Lexa nue ?_ »

« La ferme Ray. Je dois y aller. »

« _Evidemment tu te dois de me raconter cette soirée en détails !_ »

« Evidemment. » concéda avec ironie Clarke avant de couper l'appel.

Oui, il était certain qu'elle aimerait que leur relation, à peine naissante, aille plus loin, soit plus intense… Mais elle savait aussi que le chemin serait long, très long.

* * *

Elle avait le trac, clairement. Sa journée passée, elle avait eu la surprise d'avoir pas moins de 4 commissions pour des galeries dans tous les Etats-Unis, ce qui lui assurerait quelques mois de travail intensifs mais avec, à la clé, une certaine notoriété et un apport financier non négligeable.

C'est donc avec de bonnes nouvelles mais les mains moites que Clarke se posta devant la porte de Lexa. Elle se demandait encore si le choix de ses vêtements était significatif : un simple jean noir, des bottes montant jusqu'à ses genoux, un débardeur noir surplombé par un pull bordeaux à grosses mailles. Des tresses lui dégageaient le visage, visage légèrement maquillé. Elle n'avait jamais été adepte du maquillage criard et outrancier.

Elle frappa deux fois et n'eut pas à attendre une seule seconde que Lexa ne lui ouvre. Elle sourit alors, imaginant aisément la jolie brune attendant fébrilement derrière la porte, aussi stressée qu'elle.

Clarke était obnubilée par la tenue de Lexa : habillée d'un pantalon noir cintré et d'un petit top noir laissant apparaitre ses épaules nues, elle avait mis ses cheveux sur le coté, aidés de pinces, ces derniers cascadant sur son épaule. Elle était magnifique.

« Clarke ? Ca va ? »

« Hm oh pardon… » Elle entra et hésita quelques instants à embrasser ou non Lexa. Finalement, elle sourit mais ne tenta rien, ne voulant pas paraitre trop avenante "Ca sent super bon. »

« Poulet basquaise ce soir. »

« Ok, je n'ais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est mais je bénie tes dons en cuisine. » s'enjoua Clarke dont les papilles frémissaient d'avance de leur diner.

« En attendant, un verre ? »

« Une bière si tu as. »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa opina et sortit deux bières qu'elle décapsula aisément, ce que Clarke trouva plus que sexy, avant de lui en tendre une.

« Merci. »

« Alors, que pense Raven de notre… rapprochement ? » Clarke faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée de bière, et avant même qu'elle puisse se demander comment Lexa pouvait être au courant, cette dernière s'expliqua « Parce que je suis sûre que tu lui as dit. Tu fais toujours ça quand quelque chose d'important arrive dans ta vie. » sourit-elle

« Quelle présomptueuse tu es de croire que tu es importante dans ma vie. »

Et même si cette phrase était étrange et que Lexa aurait pu aussi mal le prendre que Clarke d'être mal à l'aise, la jolie brune sourit de plus belle « Oh mais j'en suis sûre. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Ouais… c'est ça. »

Lexa l'abandonna quelques minutes pour s'occuper du poulet mijotant sur le feu. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de faire le tour du comptoir et rejoindre Lexa, se collant à son dos.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule… » grogna Lexa

« Je regarde pas… Je hume… » Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur la taille de la belle brunette et posa son menton sur son épaule gauche « Ca sent tellement bon. »

« C'est juste des émincés de poulet avec une base de ratatouille et de la tomate… »

« Ca a l'air si facile pour toi… Moi, mon exploit culinaire consiste à faire des œufs au plat sans en crever un au passage. » Lexa gloussa alors puis souleva le couvercle de la marmite et Clarke s'approcha un peu plus, collant Lexa de tout son être « Hm… Grandiose. »

Lexa recouvrit le plat avant de se tourner, constatant la proximité instaurée par la jolie blonde. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et chacune se perdit dans le regard de l'autre.

« Clarke je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Dois mettre la table. »

Amusée, la belle blonde s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres, et laissa Lexa passer afin qu'elle prenne une table.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Les assiettes sont dans ce tiroir et les couverts juste au dessus. »

« Ok. »

Clarke obtempéra et mit la table avec Lexa, ce qui fit naitre un sentiment nostalgique en elle : elle se souvenait de ses nombreuses fois où Lexa et elle avaient dressé leur table, un vrai couple menant une vie quotidienne ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, six ans après, elles mettaient la table, comme un couple ordinaire, comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Pourquoi tu souries ? »

« Non, pour rien… »

« Tu souries bêtement… Pour rien ?! »

« Je ne souries pas _bêtement_ … C'est juste que… » elle soupira « Mettre la table ensemble, c'est comme si… Enfin… laisse tomber. »

Lexa sourit alors « Un vieux couple hein … »

« Pourquoi vieux ? Je nous trouve encore bien conservées pour des femmes approchant la trentaine. » ironisa Clarke

« J'en suis plus près que toi. »

« Certes… J'aime sortir avec des femmes mûres. »

Lexa lui envoya un regard assassin avant que retourner en cuisine, tandis que Clarke finit de mettre la table. Une fois fait, elle retourna au comptoir et attrapa sa bière afin d'en prendre une large gorgée « Et pour Raven… Tu as raison. » concéda-t-elle

« Je le savais. » lança fièrement Lexa « Et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas caché sa joie… »

« Elle s'en doutait. »

« Et toi, tu t'en doutais ? »

Clarke sourit timidement « Pas jusqu'à ce que je t'embrasse, j'étais sûre de rien. »

« Et après c'est moi la présomptueuse hein… »

« Moque-toi… »

« A peine. Après ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir … Me faire croire qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, et venir le lendemain et m'embrasser comme tu l'as fais… Tu joues avec moi Clarke, et j'ai horreur de jouer. »

« Faux, tu as seulement horreur de perdre. Défaut de sportif. » sourit-elle fièrement

« Ancien sportif… » corrigea Lexa « Mais je n'aime toujours pas qu'on joue avec moi. »

« Hm j'ai des souvenirs tout autre de certaines de nos soirées à Polis… » lança Clarke, le nez en l'air, une certaine audace sur le visage

« C'était il y a une éternité… »

« Oh il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… »

« Tu as tort. » souffla Lexa dont le regard baissa. Elle se tourna alors vers la marmite et le cœur de Clarke se pinça :

« Lex… »

« C'est prêt ! » annonça Lexa, la marmite fumante en mains.

* * *

« Ok… Tu es définitivement ma cuisinière attitrée ! » soupira d'aise Clarke se frottant le ventre de gourmandise « C'était délicieux ! »

« Alors tant mieux… et merci. »

Le diner s'était relativement bien passé : Lexa voulait en savoir plus sur le travail de Clarke et cette dernière lui avait parlé des dernières commissions qu'elle avait reçu. Lexa avait pu constaté avec quelle ferveur elle parlait de son travail, de ses peintures, de sa vie : elle était heureuse et épanouie.

Mais d'un autre coté, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer sa vie, Lexa était plus évasive : elle ne parlait que de son restaurant, de Gustus ou encore d'Anya… Mais Clarke se rendait compte aussi qu'elle évitait soigneusement les quelques années qui suivirent leur rupture, ces années passées à Seattle en rééducation.

Evidemment pour un premier rendez-vous officiel, Clarke ne voulait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements, mais la curiosité la poussa à en savoir plus, quitte à remettre ce sujet un peu plus tard, mais elle devrait savoir.

« Un dessert ? Je n'ais pas grand-chose… Je n'ais guère eu le temps de… »

« C'est toi que je veux. » Lexa se figea, perdant totalement pied face à cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue

« Pardon ? »

« Viens. » Clarke se leva et tendit la main à Lexa, qui hésita avant de l'accepter, pour l'entrainer sur le canapé. La jolie blonde s'assit alors, emmenant Lexa dans sa chute. Et à peine fut-elle assise que Clarke captura ses lèvres dans un ardent baiser, qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Machinalement, leurs mains retrouvèrent leurs repères d'antan et arpentèrent les courbes de l'autre, flirtant avec la décence parfois.

Puis Clarke incita Lexa à venir sur ses genoux, et la belle brune ne put que se résoudre à se laisser faire. Et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva assise sur les cuisses de Clarke, chacune de ses jambes de chaque coté de ses dernières… Et les lèvres de Clarke commencèrent leur exploration curieuse.

Lexa essaya de la stopper mais c'était sans compter sur la ferveur de la jolie blonde qui redoubla d'efforts pour faire tomber les dernières barrières de Lexa.

« Cla… Clarke, stop, s'il te plait. » Lexa posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme « Je… Je ne t'ais pas invité pour ça, pas ce soir. »

« Je sais. » sourit Clarke « Mais rien n'exclut une séance de tripotage intensif si ? »

« Tu sais très bien comment cela se finira… Ca se finit toujours ainsi. » réprimanda Lexa

« Serait-ce si mal ? »

« Oui. » Clarke perdit son sourire « Clarke, on a décidé de prendre les choses autrement cette fois, de faire les choses bien et de prendre le temps… Et je suis de cet avis : on a tout notre temps. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je sais pourquoi tu es pressée… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Parce que tu as peur que je m'en aille encore, que je parte une nouvelle fois, te laissant. »

« … »

Lexa soupira alors avant de descendre des cuisses de Clarke pour se mettre à genoux et poser ses mains solennellement sur ses genoux. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Clarke.

« Clarke… Je jure de ne plus te trahir, de rester à tes cotés. Je te jure, fidélité, loyauté. D'être là pour toi, comme tu pourras l'être pour moi. Je jure de ne plus faire naitre de larmes en toi, si ce n'est des larmes de bonheur. Je veux être avec toi, comme je l'ais toujours voulu. Je… Je t'… » Elle inspira alors « Je te veux toi, Clarke Griffin, dans ma vie. »

Cette déclaration bouleversa Clarke qui ne sut quoi répondre. Elle prit les mains de Lexa et attira son regard « Lexa… » mais ses mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge et elle préféra glisser du canapé et tomber à genou en face de Lexa, dont les yeux étaient rougis de larmes naissantes. Clarke prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Non pas d'un de ces baisers ardents, mais d'un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse où les larmes de chacune se mêlèrent.

Et finalement elles se séparèrent, le souffle court, leur front scellé l'un à l'autre « Je suis désolée… » soupira Clarke

Lexa esquissa un timide sourire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la belle blonde. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, trop heureuse que Clarke l'ait accepté, elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Et finalement, elles restèrent sur le canapé, enlacées chastement, tout en regardant une série quelconque car, peu importe, elles n'y prêtaient pas vraiment attention, préférant se délecter de la présence de l'autre, frôlant à peine le sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'en pleine nuit que Lexa se réveilla, lovée dans les bras de Clarke. L'horloge de sa cuisine affichait un 3h du matin bien tassé.

Elle se leva, massant doucement sa jambe devenue douloureuse, veillant à ne pas réveiller Clarke, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se prendre un jus d'orange accompagné d'un cachet.

« Insomnie? »

Lexa sursauta et fit volte face pour voir une Clarke à moitié endormie, les cheveux en bataille, lui sourire doucement

« Je t'ais réveillée, désolée. »

Clarke jeta un œil vers la boite de cachets que Lexa n'eut pas le temps de cacher « Tu as mal à la jambe ? »

« … »

« Lexa… Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. »

« C'est rien… Disons que la position n'était pas idéale, mais ça va passer. »

Clarke fit le tour du comptoir et l'attrapa par la taille « On va se coucher dans ton lit alors… »

« _On_ ? »

« En tout bien tout honneur bien sur. » sourit-elle « Allez viens… »

Et bien que peu avenante, Lexa n'eut pas le choix et fut conduite par la jolie blonde jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Allonge-toi, je vais te masser. »

« Non. » lança sèchement Lexa, dont la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage

« Pas de panique, au dessus de ton pantalon. »

Peu rassurée, Lexa s'allongea tout de même, la douleur lancinante ne lui permettant pas de rester assise plus longtemps. Clarke s'assit sur le coté et posa doucement ses mains tout d'abord sur sa rotule. La jolie brune sursauta : elle n'avait pas l'habitude que d'autres mains que les siennes, ou celles des praticiens, touchent sa jambe. Elle retint son souffle alors et lorsque les mains de Clarke initièrent quelques pressions, elle se tendit.

« Hey, zen… Si je te fais mal, j'arrête tout de suite, ok ? »

Lexa opina alors et essaya de se détendre, allongée sur son lit, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller. La douleur fit naitre quelques larmes qu'elle essaya de dissimuler aux yeux de Clarke. Elle se concentra sur le plafond tout en sentant les mains de Clarke se mouvoir… Et étrangement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la douleur passa.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui merci… »

Clarke se stoppa alors et vint s'allonger près de Lexa. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et encercla la jolie brunette de son bras libre « Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Tu en as fais le serment mais je peux te retourner la pareille : je prendrais soin de toi Lexa. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre la jolie blonde. C'est ainsi que leur nuit reprit de plus belle, enlacées l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Et ce fut Clarke qui, la première, s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Sentant le corps de Lexa sous elle, elle sourit, inspirant dans le cou de la belle brune l'odeur fruitée de ton shampoing. Elle bougea doucement pour coller Lexa un peu plus contre elle, papillonnant quelques baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Et lorsque Lexa grogna légèrement, Clarke sourit contre sa peau « Hey belle endormie… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit instantanément « Hey… »

Clarke s'étira jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle captura furtivement « Bien dormie ? »

« Oui, très. » Clarke se redressa alors et se rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient endormies totalement habillées et sur les draps. Lexa se redressa alors et posa sa main sur son genou « Tu as encore mal ? »

« Non, au contraire… »

Clarke nota son sourire : elle imaginait que tous les matins, ou presque, elle se réveillait avec une douleur semblable à une crampe. Elle ne pouvait penser à la souffrance endurée par Lexa depuis son accident : les opérations, les changements physiques. Anya avait dit qu'elle avait un suivi psychologique et médical, certainement pour encore de nombreux mois…

« Tu rêves ? » sourit Lexa en lui caressa le dos

« Hm… Oui. » Elle se tourna vers la jolie brune et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de pousser Lexa pour qu'elle s'allonge. La surplombant, Clarke veilla à garder ses mains en évidence quand son téléphone sonna. Elle grogna mais ne quitta pas pour autant les lèvres de sa petite amie.

« Clarke… Téléphone… »

« Hm, ils rappelleront… » lança-t-elle tandis que ses lèvres cascadèrent dans son cou, mordillant doucement sa chair.

Lexa attrapa le téléphone sur la table de chevet et lorsqu'elle vit le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, elle sourit « C'est Raven. »

« Hm, elle veut certainement savoir comme s'est passé la soirée… Laisse-la… »

Lexa sourit alors et décrocha « Hey Raven… »

« _Le… Lexa ? Mais… Ou est Clarke ? Elle a oublié son téléphone ou_ … »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Clarke releva le visage et haussa un sourcil interrogateur « Je t'aurais bien passé Clarke, mais elle est assez occupée là… »

« _Oh mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas… passé la nuit ensemble, si ?_ _Attends… Elle est occupée ? A quoi ?_ »

Lexa sourit de plus belle « Oh tu n'aimerais pas le savoir… Ou au contraire, si. »

« _Oh mon diiiiiieuuuuu !_ »

Même Clarke put entendre le cri de Raven au travers du téléphone. Elle l'attrapa alors et, d'une voix sensuelle « Hey Ray… Quoi de neuf ? »

« _Clarke ! Clarke, sale petite… Ahhhhh Comment t'as pu ?! Raconte ! Non, pas maintenant, mais, enfin tu vois, t'as intérêt parce que sinon…_ »

« Bye Ray… »

« _Clarke, ne t'avise pas de me…_ »

Et la jolie blonde raccrocha avant de mettre son téléphone en silencieux. Et sous les gloussements de Lexa, Clarke s'approcha d'elle comme une panthère sur sa proie « Je suis occupée huh ? »

Lexa sourit et ne put qu'adoucir l'impact des lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes en retombant mollement sur son oreiller. Puis vint une longue séance de pelotage intensif, flirtant toujours avec les barrières de l'indécence, les conduisit jusqu'à la fin de matinée où les prérogatives professionnelles de Lexa les ramenèrent à la dure réalité.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lança Lexa en se levant du lit

« Je vais rentrer. » répondit Clarke, toujours allongée, admirant Lexa des pieds à la tête

« Tu n'as pas l'air motivé… » gloussa la belle brune

« Pas vraiment… Mais j'ai du travail. »

« On se voit ce soir ? »

Clarke grimaça « On est samedi. »

« Et ? »

« Le samedi, c'est une soirée réservée avec Raven. »

« Oh… Bah dimanche alors ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Lexa sourit alors et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain avant que Clarke ne l'appelle de nouveau « Alors on y est… On sort de nouveau ensemble ? »

Lexa la fixa avant de sourire timidement « Si tu me demandes d'être ta petite amie… j'accepte. » Le cœur de Clarke se gonfla alors. Elle se leva et bondit sur Lexa qu'elle attrapa par la taille avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes « Hm Clarke, je dois me préparer… »

« Et je dois partir… » répondit mutinement la jeune femme « … Mais j'y peux rien, je suis collée à toi… Aimantée même. »

Lexa l'embrassa sur la joue « Aimante toi au frigo en attendant. »

« Ouch… » gloussa Clarke en minant l'impact d'une gifle « Touché. »

Lexa éclata de rire avant de se défaire des bras de la jolie blonde et de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. En attendant son retour, Clarke prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et se prit soudain à rêver d'un quotidien ici, aux cotés de Lexa, à New-York, elle dans sa galerie, Lexa dans son restaurant. Elle imaginait leurs sorties en ville, à Central Park, en banlieue ou tout autre chose… Elle imaginait leurs petits déjeuners, leurs diners, leurs soirées devant la télé ou simplement sur le canapé, elle à dessiner et Lexa à lire… Oui, elle imaginait leur quotidien ici, bien plus clairement qu'il y a six ans.

Elle vagabonda son regard un peu partout dans le luxueux appartement de Lexa et s'imaginait dans chacune des pièces : dans le salon sur le canapé, dans la cuisine derrière les fourneaux, dans la salle de bain sa brosse à dents à coté de celle de Lexa, dans son atelier qu'elle installerait dans une des chambres à l'étage, et évidemment dans la chambre de Lexa, lovée dans ses bras et ne plus penser à rien qu'au moment présent. Oui, elles pourraient être heureuses… Serait-ce trop demandé ? Auront-elles le loisir de profiter enfin de leur seconde chance ?

Clarke avait peur que tout ne se brise une nouvelle fois, elle avait peur qu'une fois rassurée, tout lui soit enlevé, encore une fois. Avait-elle peur que Lexa ne s'en aille encore ? Avait-elle vraiment confiance ? En y repensant, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu lutter contre ses sentiments envers la belle brune, et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, rêvant même d'une vie commune.

« Hm Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées et vit Lexa habillée et prête à rejoindre ses fourneaux quelques étages plus bas

« Désolée, j'étais dans la lune. »

« A quoi tu rêvais ? »

« A nous… Je… Je me disais que mon atelier serait bien ici… »

Lexa se figea, écarquillant ses beaux yeux verts. Clarke pensait alors avoir été trop loin, trop vite, mais lorsque Lexa sourit, elle se détendit :

« Hm oui, c'est une idée… »

Elles restèrent ainsi, à se regarder silencieusement, se rendant compte de la promesse implicite qu'elles venaient de se faire l'une à l'autre, suspendant le temps. Puis Lexa fit le tour du comptoir et prit Clarke par la taille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la poussant légèrement contre le plan de travail, baladant ses mains dans son dos, sa taille, frôlant sa poitrine plus d'une fois, ce dont se rendit compte Clarke qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Tu peux tu sais… » soupira Clarke, totalement soumise

« Je peux quoi ? »

Clarke prit une des mains de Lexa et la posa doucement sur un de ses seins. La brunette se raidit, fixant sa main « Hey… C'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fais. » sourit Clarke

« Je sais mais… C'est différent. »

« Six ans ? »

« Entre autre… J'aimerais qu'on prenne les choses comme si rien n'était arrivé… »

Clarke sourit « Tu veux une seconde première fois ? »

« En quelque sorte. » minauda Lexa « C'est stupide… »

« Non, non, c'est mignon, au contraire. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se redécouvrir une seconde fois. On peut faire les choses bien Lexa, on peut y arriver cette fois. »

« Tu crois en moi ? »

« Je veux y croire. Et en retraversant l'Atlantique, je ne pensais pas prononcer ces mots de nouveau mais… Je veux croire à un nous deux. » Lexa inspira alors « Je veux qu'on y arrive cette fois. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de physique, je veux que cette fois-ci ça marche entre nous, qu'on voit plus loin. Il n'y a plus Polis pour nous arrêter ou encore un accident … Je veux qu'on puisse voir les choses en grand. »

« Un futur ? »

« Bien sur. Toi, moi, un chien et deux enfants. » sourit Clarke

« Des enfants ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Et un chien ? »

« Ca c'est non négociable ! » gloussa la jolie blonde « Mais relax, on a le temps. A présent, on a tout notre temps… Profitons de nous avant tout. Alors… Ce soir je suis avec Raven, mais je peux passer dimanche et on passera la journée ensemble, ok ? »

Lexa acquiesça d'un sourire rassuré, mais que, au fond de son crâne, une tempête de questions grondait : Clarke semblait avoir foi en elle, en elles. Et pourtant, au début, c'était Lexa qui était sûre de ses sentiments, allant même jusqu'à les écrire dans une lettre poignante. A présent, elle avait peur de ne plus être à la hauteur des attentes de Clarke. Elle avait bataillé dur pour que la jeune femme lui revienne, cette dernière ayant même brisé des vœux de mariage, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait peur que tous ces sacrifices ne déçoivent une nouvelle fois Clarke.

« Hey, Lexa… » elle glissa son index sous son menton pour capter son regard « No stress. Je sais ce que tu penses. » Lexa sourit, sachant pertinemment que, oui, Clarke avait cette faculté de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert « J'ai foi en nous, en toi. Et pas une minute je ne remettrais ma décision d'abandonner ma vie d'avant pour toi en question. J'ai aimé Niylah, j'ai accepté sa demande en mariage… Mais la vérité est que je n'étais pas complète, je le pensais, mais c'était un mensonge parce que tu as toujours été la seule, toujours. »

Lexa lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement… Etait-ce trop tôt pour prononcer _les_ mots ? Peut-être. Elle hésita mais finalement garda le silence car, elle l'imaginait, Clarke avait déjà lu dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« A demain. » dit-elle simplement alors.

* * *

Clarke aimait ses samedis. Ce genre de soirée sans prise de tête où la seule chose qui comptait était de savoir s'il y aurait assez de popcorn et de bière… Comme chaque samedi depuis un mois maintenant, Clarke préparait tout : des encas, à la playlist de films et séries à voir avec son amie, jusqu'à même faire une petite liste des sujets à aborder. Et ce soir, le sujet surligné en rouge était bien évidemment Lexa et sa relation naissante. De toute manière, elle le savait, Raven n'aurait que ça à la bouche.

Et la jeune femme ne démentit absolument pas à sa réputation, à peine la porte de l'appartement de Clarke ouverte.

« Sale petite cochonne cachotière ! » lança Raven en déboulant dans l'appartement

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Raven. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Ouais ouais, bonsoir aussi. Alors, tu vas tout me raconter, du début à la fin, en oubliant aucun détail, AUCUN détail je répète. »

Raven se posa dans le canapé, en tailleur, attendant avidement le compte rendu de son amie.

« Ray… »

« Ah non, non, pas de _Ray_ qui tienne ! Tu m'avais promis, et toi, petite coquine, tu passes la nuit chez elle… Je veux tout savoir ! »

Clarke s'assit à ses cotés et soupira « Ok. Alors éclaircissons les choses : il ne s'est absolument rien passé cette nuit avec elle. »

« Ouais… »

« Promis. On a mangé chez elle, puis…. On s'est embrassé. »

« Wow… C'est… wow. »

Clarke sourit « Oui… C'était tellement génial comme sensation. Une excitation mêlée à de l'adrénaline, comme quand tu es en haut d'un grand huit, juste avant la descente, tu vois. »

« Oh je vois bien oui… Et ? »

« On a commencé à… faire monter la température et finalement… On a rien fait. »

« Qu… Quoi mais comment ça se fait ? »

« On voudrait prendre les choses doucement tu vois. »

« Et comment tu t'es retrouvée dans son lit le lendemain matin huh ? »

« On s'est endormies dans le canapé, mais elle avait mal à la jambe, alors on s'est mises dans son lit : on a dormi Raven, habillées. »

« Roh… Quelle tristesse. »

« C'était super au contraire. On était là, ensemble, enlacées, avec des gestes tendres, c'était idéal. Tu as appelé, on venait de se réveiller. »

« Hm et je suis sûre que c'est un déchirement de ne pas vous voir ce soir hein ? »

« Non, au contraire, je suis heureuse de faire un break, histoire de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Et je ne ferais pas deux fois la même bêtise : je n'ai plus l'intention de faire passer ma relation amoureuse avant toi. »

Raven, rassurée, la prit par les épaules « Ravie de le savoir ! Le Clexa est donc de retour ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement « Maintenant, tu vas me raconter en détails vos séances de tripotage ! »

« Hors de question. »

« S'il te plait, je vis par procuration moi ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Je connais une charmante femme qui serait prête à égayer tes nuits… »

Raven haussa un sourcil « Ah ouais ? Qui ? »

« Anya… »

Raven grimaça « Fous-toi de moi ! »

« Non, Lexa m'a dit que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil ! Je sais franchement pas ce qu'elle te trouve, mais visiblement… ça pourrait coller entre vous, non ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? On a rien en commun : elle a 10 ans de plus que moi, elle a un foutu caractère… »

« … Chose que vous avez en commun. » coupa Clarke

« La ferme. »

« Tu vois ! »

« Anya est pas du genre à … s'ancrer dans une relation. C'est certainement une nana qui aime son indépendance autant que moi… »

« Tu étais prête à sacrifier cette indépendance avec Sinclair… »

« Justement, je m'en mords encore les doigts… Je suis pas prête à refaire la même connerie. »

« Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais. »

« Oh mais je sais, crois-moi, et même si je pense qu'elle et moi on pourrait s'entendre à merveille sexuellement parlant, je suis fatiguée, à 24 ans, d'enchainer les plans cul… Je cherche autre chose, je veux… du concret. Ton couple avec Lexa fait des émules tu sais : vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez même pas idée. »

« Oh si je pense savoir. » sourit Clarke « Et cette fois-ci je vais faire les choses correctement. Hors de question de faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois. »

« Amen ! » lança Raven en décapsula une bière

« Amen. » répondit Clarke en faisant tinter sa bouteille contre celle de son amie.

* * *

Près de trois semaines de bonheur. Voilà comment Clarke Griffin pouvait qualifier les jours passés avec Lexa : chacune avait sa vie en journée, mais le soir, la jolie blonde rejoignait Lexa à son restaurant, et passait la majorité de la nuit, voire la nuit entière avec elle.

Lexa cuisinait avec entrain pour elle, Clarke organisait leurs soirées, elles projetaient même leurs prochaines vacances, le mois prochain, pour Thanksgiving.

Et pourtant, une chose était différente : après trois semaines de relation, cette dernière restait platonique. Mise à part de longues séances de pelotage intensif et des promesses de longues nuits intenses, rien ne se passait. Et ce n'était pas pour plaire à Clarke, qui commençait à se demander combien de temps la jambe de Lexa allait être un frein dans leur couple.

Et à chaque fois que les choses devenaient sérieuses et plus intenses, elle entendait le même refrain : Lexa la repoussait gentiment en lui murmurant un « pas ce soir, s'il te plait » et Clarke abandonnait, ne voulant pas paraitre pressée ou portée simplement sur le sexe. Elle accordait alors un moment répit à Lexa, espérant que son amour pour elle transcenderait sa peur viscérale de son apparence. Mais rien n'y faisait : à chaque jour qui passait, Clarke avait l'impression que Lexa s'enfonçait dans sa peur, rejetant l'idée même que la jolie blonde puisse voir ou même toucher sa jambe un jour.

Et c'est un soir comme les autres que les choses changèrent. Un soir où Clarke retrouva Lexa chez elle, prête à passer une nouvelle soirée, et peut-être nuit, auprès d'elle.

« Hey Lex ? »

« Je suis là, dans la salle de bain. J'arrive. »

Clarke sourit alors et son regard vaqua furtivement dans le large salon : sur quelques murs des dessins et autres croquis qu'avait dessiné Clarke durant ses passages chez la belle brune. Lexa lui avait même offert un chevalet pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses travaux ici. Clarke passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'appartement de Lexa, délaissant presque sa propre demeure. Evidemment, seule Raven l'avait remarqué mais elle s'abstint bien de toute commentaire, imaginant que dans quelques temps, Clarke lui annoncerait qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager avec Lexa.

Elle déposa sa veste sur le comptoir et prépara deux verres sur un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la petite table du salon. Son regard fut alors attiré par une pile de lettres. Clarke sourit alors, sachant qu'un des points faibles de Lexa était les factures et leurs mises à jour. La jeune femme détestait la paperasse et la laissait bien gentiment s'accumuler.

Clarke sourit puis fronça les sourcils en voyant l'entête d'une des lettres ouvertes. Poussée par la curiosité, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de Lexa, elle prit le papier et commença à lire son contenu. A mesure que les lignes défilaient, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les larmes montèrent alors. A la fin de sa lecture, elle eut à peine le temps de se racler la gorge que Lexa sortit de la chambre, les cheveux à peine secs.

« Hey ! Clarke ? Ca va ? »

La jolie blonde fusilla Lexa du regard, d'un regard qui fit frissonner Lexa. Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce que sa petite amie tenait dans la main et, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle se raidit.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Clarke… »

« Tu m'as menti Lexa, encore une fois. » Lexa baissa le regard « Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez ? »

« Bien sur que si ! »

Clarke s'approcha d'elle alors et brandit la lettre « Pourquoi ? Tu comptais me le dire un jour ou faire comme il y a six ans, te murer dans le silence avant de me laisser tomber encore en fuyant ? »

« Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de fuir ! Je… Je voulais t'en parler ! »

« Quand Lexa ? Lorsque tout cela aurait été fini ? » Elle recula « Je suis tellement déçue… »

« Clarke, pitié, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Clarke s'était toujours jurée de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs… Ainsi, par le passé, elle aurait tourné le dos et serait partie sans un regard pour sa compagne. Mais elle avait changé, et Lexa aussi. Elle était prête à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Je t'écoute. »

Lexa inspira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Je… J'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur. »

Soudain la colère de Clarke se mua en peine et en quelques secondes elle laissa tomber la lettre à terre avant de prendre Lexa dans ses bras « Lexa… »

« Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout cela… »

« Tu n'es pas seule Lex, je suis là. Je suis là pour toi. »

Et alors que Lexa fondit en larmes dans les bras de Clarke, à leurs pieds reposait la lettre dont l'entête spécifiait « _Hôpital général de Washington_ »

 **TBC**


	27. Une nouvelle épreuve

**Hello hello mes agneaux ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?**

 **Bon vous voici à l'** _avant dernier chapitre_ **de cette fic !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : pleiiiiiiiiiiinnnnns de choses y compris un léger RATED M ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une nouvelle épreuve**

Lexa resta un long moment dans les bras de Clarke avant de se calmer enfin et d'accepter de parler à sa petite amie. Assises l'une en face de l'autre sur le canapé, Lexa tenait dans ses mains la lettre de l'hôpital.

« Lexa ? »

« Ca fait quelques mois que je ressens des douleurs… différentes de d'habitude. » elle soupira alors « Au début j'ai cru que c'était du à la fatigue… Mais les douleurs se sont amplifiées et Anya m'a alors poussé à faire des examens. J'ai fais des IRM, des scanners… Ils ont découvert des masses sur mon tibia. »

« Des masses ? Lexa, ce courrier date d'il y a près de deux mois…. »

« Je sais. J'ai été voir un médecin. Il m'a dit que j'avais des kystes… »

Clarke se figea « Des kystes ? » Ses connaissances médicales n'étaient pas développées comme celles de sa mère, mais elle avait passé assez de temps avec elle étant petite, pou savoir ce qu'était un kyste « Malins ou bénins ? »

« Bénins, heureusement. Mais cela suggère une énième opération et... »

« … Tu as peur. »

« Je suis fatiguée. J'ai vécu des mois difficiles à Seattle, enchainant opération sur opération pour sauver ma jambe, pour faire en sorte que ça ne m'handicape pas dans ma vie future. Et après des mois, des années, j'ai pu enfin me détacher de tout cela… Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois… et ces fichus douleurs. »

Elle posa machinalement sa main sur son genou et la massa doucement

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? »

Lexa hoqueta alors « Je venais de te retrouver. J'avais espoir que tu me reviennes, alors que Niylah était encore là… Je pensais ne jamais avoir à te le dire quand j'ai appris que tu allais te marier… Et finalement… Tu… Tu m'as accepté de nouveau dans ta vie… »

« Et tu n'as pas cru nécessaire de m'en parler y'a 3 semaines parce que ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié. Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes vers moi par charité. »

« Je n'ais jamais eu ce genre de regard sur toi, jamais. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. » Elle lui caressa la joue alors « Lexa… Peut-être que si je te l'avais dis avant, peut-être aurais-tu eu plus confiance en moi et mon jugement. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Que je t'aime Lexa. » La jolie brune tressaillit alors, ces mots coulèrent dans ses veines comme une douce liqueur réconfortante « Je t'aime oui. Je te l'ais dit mainte fois par le passé et j'aurais du te le dire depuis… »

« Clarke non… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas ces mots simplement pour… me rassurer. »

« Je les prononce car j'en ais envie, et je les pense. Lexa, c'est moi qui aurais toutes les raisons du monde de mettre en doute ta parole et ta sincérité… Et pourtant, c'est toi qui doute de moi, alors que c'est toi, ta lettre, qui m'a ouvert les yeux : la conviction que tu mettais dans chaque mot, la sincérité de chaque ligne, l'amour dans chaque paragraphe. »

« … »

« Lexa, je serais là pour toi, comme je l'ais été il y a six ans. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils alors « Et à l'époque j'étais devenue un fardeau pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'une handicapée soit ta compagne, pas plus que maintenant… »

« Alors quoi ? Tu aurais fais quoi dans quelques temps, lorsque ta jambe aurait été insupportable à vivre, lorsque tu n'aurais plus eu le choix que de te faire opérer ? Tu m'aurais encore largué ? »

« Non, bien sur que non… »

« Des kystes ne disparaissent pas comme ça Lexa. Et surtout ceux-là. »

« Comment … »

« J'ai vu les résultats, je ne suis pas idiote. Alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… On se retrouve encore dans la même configuration qu'il y a six ans. »

« Mais on est pas obligé de faire les mêmes erreurs. On a grandi, nos vies sont différentes, nos prérogatives aussi. On peut faire face, ensemble. Je ne t'ais jamais prise pour un fardeau, et il est hors de question que je te laisse de coté une nouvelle fois. »

« C'est moi qui t'ais laissé à l'époque. »

« Et je n'ais rien fais pour changer les choses. J'aurais pu quitter Polis et te suivre, j'aurais pu insister… Je n'ais rien fais. Mais pas cette fois. Je vais rester, quoique tu en dises. Je t'aime petite idiote, n'as-tu pas encore compris. » dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le front de Lexa, lui décrochant un sourire amusé.

« Clarke, je suis désolée. »

« Alors maintenant, tu vas me montrer tes résultats, on va parler des possibilités, de l'opération, et ceci est non négociable. »

Lexa opina alors et sortit d'un tiroir un dossier rouge qu'elle ouvrit, rempli de radios, de comptes rendus de médecins, de photos et autres… Et finalement, elles passèrent la majorité de la soirée à parler de sa jambe et des possibilités pour Lexa de se faire opérer et dans quelles conditions.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Clarke, totalement investie dans sa mission d'aider sa compagne, avait émis l'idée de faire une pierre deux coups en rendant visite à sa mère : lui représenter officiellement Lexa et parler de sa situation et lui demander un avis.

Abby reçut l'appel de Clarke comme un soulagement. Mais lorsque cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle ne venait pas seule, la doctoresse savait. Elle avait aimé Lexa dès que sa fille la lui avait présentée il y a six ans. Mais les choses avaient été différentes après la rupture de sa fille. Elle l'avait vu se dégrader au fil des mois, pour finir par commettre l'irréparable, et finir par détester la jeune fille.

Alors quand Clarke lui avait dit, il y a quelques semaines, qu'elle avait renoué avec elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle avait peur pour sa fille, peur qu'elle ne retombe dans ses travers. Mais après quelques coups de fils rassurants de la part de Clarke, Abby avait modéré son jugement, attendant de le voir pour le croire.

Et finalement, ce jour était arrivé. Clarke l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle venait accompagnée… Et Abby n'avait pas mis une seconde à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

Et la voilà à présent, dans sa cuisine, préparant un plat pour sa fille et sa petite amie… Comment réagirait-elle en voyant de nouveau Lexa ? La dernière fois que Clarke était venue, c'était pour lui présenter Niylah… Aujourd'hui, la revoilà avec celle qui avait fait basculer sa vie des années plutôt.

Et alors qu'elle mettait la dernière touche à son rôti, on sonna à la porte. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule : pile à l'heure.

* * *

« Je suis si nerveuse… » trembla Lexa dans la voiture de sa compagne « Elle me hait. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! »

« Bien sur que si : j'ai rompu avec sa fille y'a des années, tu as fui le pays, t'éloignant de ta mère par la même occasion… Et maintenant tu me ramènes ici, moi la cause de tes malheurs… »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique Lex… Tout se passera bien. »

« Elle ne sait pas que c'est moi… »

« Elle s'en doute, crois-moi. Et si elle ne voulait pas te voir, elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour annuler. »

Lexa n'était pas pour autant rassurée : elle avait toujours estimé Abby, pour avoir élevé Clarke, pour avoir achevé une brillante carrière, pour avoir soutenu sa famille à bout de bras depuis toujours. Abby était l'incarnation de la réussite, du self-control et de la figure maternelle par excellence.

Bien sur, Lexa admirait sa mère, mais c'était totalement différent avec Abby. Elles étaient si différentes, à l'opposé l'une de l'autre mais si semblable dans leur rôle de mère protectrice. Wendy Wood avait toujours été un esprit libre, qui avait pris le parti de vivre intensément chaque jour pour ne rien regretter. Et lorsqu'elle se maria, elle voulut une famille. Sa stérilité l'en empêchant, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant à cet obstacle et le contourna en parcourant le monde à la recherche d'une famille. Et elle la trouvé, sur différents continents, différentes l'île. Lorsque Lexa arriva dans la famille, elle avait à peine 18 mois et jamais, O grand jamais Wendy Wood ne fit ressentir à ses enfants qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang. Ils étaient frères et sœurs, ils étaient leurs parents, c'était tout.

Quand ils moururent, c'est avec difficulté que Lexa remonta la pente, et se laissa guider par Anya sur le chemin de Polis et de la réussite. Oh elle n'en voulut pas vraiment à sa sœur d'avoir pris les rênes de sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et lorsque l'accident lui coutant son avenir se produisit, Lexa perdit bien plus que sa jambe, ses rêves de gloire et son amour… Elle perdit la foi en elle et ses capacités. Et ses mois d'hospitalisation la ramenèrent des années pus tôt lorsqu'elle avait appris avec Lincoln et Anya la mort de ses parents.

« Hey, écoute moi… Même si ma mère fait des siennes, moi je suis là. »

« Et si elle te convint de me… »

« … Quoi ? Laisser tomber ? Tu crois que j'écoute toujours ce que me conseille ma mère ? De plus, elle n'est pas comme ça. Allez viens, respire, sois polie et tout ira bien. » Ironisa Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça et finalement sortie de la voiture. Chaque mètre la rapprochant du porche de la maison accélérait les battements de son cœur : elle avait rarement été aussi nerveuse : pas même devant un match important, pas même lorsqu'elle se mit debout pour la première fois après les multiples opérations… Non, Abby Griffin était bien plus impressionnante.

Et avant que Clarke ne frappe, elle embrassa tendrement Lexa « Relax… ok ? »

Lexa lui sourit, mal à l'aise tout de même et lorsque sa petite amie finit par toquer, il lui sembla que son cœur s'était momentanément arrêté, et encore plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Abby, après un sourire à sa fille, tourna son regard vers elle et son sourire s'envola.

Un instant de flottement et de silence plana avant que Clarke ne prenne sa mère dans ses bras « Maman, je suis contente de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi chérie. » Abby se tourna de nouveau ver Lexa et esquissa un sourire poli « Lexa. »

« Miss Griffin. »

Clarke pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air et espérait vraiment que cette tension s'atténuerait avec le repas « On… Peut rentrer ? »

« Bien sur, bien sur. »

Rien n'avait changé, ou pratiquement pas : toujours cette odeur fruitée, émanant certainement des bougies parfumées éparpillées dans le salon, les mêmes photos sur les meubles. Quelques changements tout de même, comme certaines nouvelles toiles ornant les murs, des toiles de Clarke assurément.

La jeune femme prit place aux cotés de Clarke et put sentir une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Abby, assise en face d'elle, fixa leurs mains jointes avant de soupirer doucement « Bien… Un air de _déjà vu_ semble-t-il… »

« Maman… »

« Quoi ? Je dis juste que… Malgré les années, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… »

« Bref, si nous crevions l'abcès maintenant hein ? Comme ça ce sera fait et on pourra passer une bonne journée ok ? »

« Bien. Si nous commencions par : vous avez laissé tomber ma fille, comment puis-je croire que ça sera autrement maintenant ? »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Tu peux me dire ce qui a changé depuis qui te fasse croire que ça sera différent cette fois ? »

« Nous maman ! Nous avons changé. Les choses sont différentes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Maman… »

Lexa regardait ce combat de boxe entre les Griffin d'un œil plus que stressé et mal à l'aise. Et finalement, si elle avait pu disparaitre dans un trou de souris, elle l'aurait fait.

Et lorsqu'Abby se leva soudainement et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine, son cœur se serra. Clarke lâcha un grognement agacé « Elle est impossible ! »

« Clarke, il faut la comprendre, si j'étais à sa place, je serais plus que suspicieuse moi aussi. Elle t'aime, elle t'adore, elle ne veut simplement pas que tu retombes par ma faute… Tout cela part… d'un bon sentiment à la base. »

« Je sais… Bon, je vais la voir… »

« Non ! Laisse-moi y aller. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Il le faudra bien un jour où l'autre. »

Elle la rassura d'un sourire avant de se lever et d'entrer dans la cuisine où Abby, tournée vers les fourneaux, finissait le rôti.

« Miss Griffin… »

« S'il te plait… Abby. »

Lexa sourit péniblement alors « Abby, parlez-moi. » Abby se tourna alors, prête à mordre, mais lorsque regard croisa celui de Lexa, elle s'adoucit soudain « Je sais à quel point je l'ais faite souffrir… »

« Non, tu n'as pas idée… »

« Ce que je sais c'est que lorsque je l'ais laissé, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'ai voulu la réparer mais c'était trop tard… Puis elle est partie à l'étranger et je pensais que tout était fini. Et finalement, la revoir il y a quelques mois… J'ai pris ça comme un signe. »

« Et tu as cru bon de venir chambouler sa vie, une nouvelle fois. Elle était fiancée, elle était heureuse. »

« Je sais, je sais tout ça. Je n'avais aucune intention de briser cela, pas une nouvelle fois… Mais les choses ont fait que… »

« … Les choses ont fait qu'elle a fini par abandonner encore une fois tout espoir, à cause de toi. »

« J'aime à penser que je suis cet espoir aujourd'hui. » essaya de sourire Lexa « Je l'aime. »

« Comme tu l'aimais avant ? »

« Oui… Et non. Peut-être plus aujourd'hui. »

« Peut-être ? »

« Non, je suis certaine que c'est bien différent aujourd'hui, je l'aime… Je l'ais toujours aimé. Nous avons beaucoup traversé chacune mais… »

« C'est justement ça le problème. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ce par quoi Clarke est passée. » Lexa baissa le regard alors et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Abby fronça les sourcils et s'approcha « Tu le sais ? Elle… Elle t'en a parlé ? »

Lexa releva son visage « Non elle n'a rien dit mais… Ca ne change rien, bien au contraire. »

« Tu es au courant ? »

Une voix s'éleva derrière Lexa, figeant cette dernière. Quand elle se retourna, Lexa vit l'air horrifié sur le visage de sa compagne « Clarke… »

« Comment ? Et depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Abby, se sentant soudain de trop, quitta subrepticement la pièce, espérant que cette discussion prendrait une direction positive, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Une fois seules, Clarke s'approcha de Lexa « Tu ne m'as jamais rien dis. »

« J'attendais que tu m'en parles en premier… »

« Comment l'as-tu… Raven. »

« Elle n'y est pour rien. »

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« Depuis le début. Tu te souviens lorsque tu es venue au restau pour mettre les choses au clair la première fois ? » Clarke opina légèrement « Je suis allée voir Raven quelques jours plus tard pour avoir des explications. Tu m'avais laissé entendre qu'il s'était passé des choses durant ces années… J'étais curieuse. Raven n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… Ne lui en veux pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? »

« Tout. Enfin ce dont m'a parlé Raven : ta descente aux Enfers, tes excès en tout genre de l'alcool en passant par… le sexe. Ta tentative de suicide. » Clarke frissonna alors « Et c'est ok. J'ai été ébranlée d'apprendre que j'étais la cause de tout cela. Mais le savoir n'a en rien changé mes sentiments pour toi, au contraire. Et ça ne m'a pas non plus conduit à avoir pitié de toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est le cas. Je t'aime depuis toujours… »

Clarke s'avança alors et lui sourit « Je serais bien égoïste de te dire quoique se soit… Moi qui t'ais reproché il y a quelques jours de ne pas avoir assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ta jambe. A présent, me voilà au pied du mur… J'aurais aimé t'en parler dans de meilleures conditions, mais la vérité est que je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. On était si bien, je ne voulais pas tout ruiner avec ça. Et non, je ne crois absolument pas que tu sois restée par pitié. »

« Alors… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Jamais. » sourit Lexa « J'ai failli faire tout foirer… Ta mère a marqué un point. »

« Ma mère ne sait rien. Elle pense savoir, mais elle se base sur des impressions passées… »

« On a beaucoup à prouver aux autres… »

« Mais en attendant, on va s'occuper de toi et de ta jambe. »

« Sa jambe ? Il y a un problème ? »

Telle mère, telle fille pensa Lexa qui vit débouler Abby, bras croisés, dans la cuisine. Lexa imaginait fort bien que la mère de Clarke se trouvait derrière la porte tout ce temps, attendant que les deux jeunes femmes se disputent, jusqu'à la rupture peut-être.

* * *

Pour toute réponse, Clarke conduisit sa mère dans le salon et lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de lui montrer les différents scanners et comptes rendus des médecins. Abby étudia le tout durant de longues minutes, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Hm… Je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? »

« Elle n'a pas le choix, elle devra se faire opérer. » conclut Abby

Lexa ferma alors les yeux et Clarke lui prit la main « Ca va aller. »

« L'opération est bénigne, il n'y aura pratiquement aucune cicatrices. Les kystes sont petits… Mais totalement atteignables. Ce genre d'opération est rapide. »

« Tu vois ! Tout ira bien. »

Lexa soupira alors et Abby nota quand même la gêne de la jolie brune « Clarke, tu nous excuses un moment ? »

Clarke comprit le signal alors et prétexta une envie urgente afin de laisser sa mère et sa petite amie seules.

« Lexa… Tu as un problème avec cette opération ? »

« Si c'était simplement celle-là… J'en ais tellement eu ces dernières années. Je pensais que tout cela serait derrière moi. »

« Lexa ceci n'est qu'une formalité, par rapport à tout ce que tu as pu vivre. J'ai regardé furtivement tes résultats et… Tu as eu pas mal de chance, tu sais. »

« … »

« Malgré tout cela, tu es ici, tu as réussi ta vie, et brillamment si j'écoute Clarke. Je peux comprendre que tu sois fatiguée de tout ça mais… tu ne peux pas vivre avec ça éternellement. Je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur parfois. »

« On s'habitue. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que ça te pèse, comme ça à pu l'être comme il y a six ans et qu'au final tu ne supportes plus le regard de Clarke sur toi. »

« Je l'aime, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur… »

« Tu dis cela maintenant, mais le jour où tu t'obstineras à ne pas regarder la vérité en face, à laisser la douleur s'installer comme une routine… Ce jour-là, tu la perdras. »

« … »

« Lexa, tu dois te faire opérer, Clarke sera là pour toi, tout comme moi. » Lexa la fixa alors, surprise « Oui, je sais. Mon accueil glacial ne reflète surement pas ce que je dis maintenant mais… J'aime Clarke de tout mon être, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, y compris renouer des liens avec la femme qui l'a plongé dans l'horreur des années auparavant. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, nous allons prendre rendez-vous pour cette opération. C'est de la chirurgie ambulatoire, ce qui veut dire que dans 3 ou 4 jours maximum tu seras sortie. Et je sais que Clarke s'occupera bien de toi. »

Et finalement, lorsque la jolie blonde revit, ce fut pour voir sa mère et sa compagne renouant une complicité perdue depuis des années.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Lexa était épuisée, tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit dans la voiture sur le trajet les ramenant à son appart. Une fois arrivées, Clarke la réveilla doucement par quelques baisers « Hey belle au bois dormant… On est arrivées. »

Lexa bougonna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient garées dans le parking souterrain.

« On est arrivée ? »

« Tu es arrivée. » rectifia Clarke dans un sourire

« Reste avec moi ce soir… »

« Je dois me lever tôt demain matin. »

« Alors tu partiras plus tôt… S'il te plait. »

Clarke n'avait aucun caractère quand Lexa le regardait avec ce regard là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Ok, je suis faible. »

Satisfaite, Lexa obtempéra et sortit de la voiture, suivie par Clarke qui joignit sa main à la sienne. Et dans l'ascenseur les ramenant à l'appartement de Lexa « Finalement, ça s'est bien passé… »

« Je vais me faire opérer. »

« Tu es décidée alors ? Tu sais que je serais là. »

« Je sais. Et puis… Je ne veux pas vivre avec une douleur atroce simplement à cause d'une peur viscérale. Je ne suis pas à quelques cicatrices près. »

« Tu as entendu ma mère, elles se verront à peine : juste 3 ou 4 petits points. »

« Oui, ça ne pourra pas être pire après tout… »

« Je pourrais en juger moi aussi… Si tu me laissais voir ta jambe… »

Lexa se pinça la lèvre « Clarke… »

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur interrompit leur conversation, mais Clarke n'avait clairement pas l'intention de lâcher la conversation, glissant vers un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Et lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur, Clarke l'attrapa par la taille « Hey, j'ai pas vu ta jambe… ni le reste de ton corps encore… »

« Et tu sais pourquoi. »

« Oui je sais… Mais ça fait trois semaines déjà, et j'ai envie de toi, entièrement … »

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as ? » minauda Lexa « J'aime nos séances câlines… »

« Je les aime aussi… Autant que je les hais. Plus j'en ais, et plus j'en veux. C'est un supplice à chaque fois de devoir s'arrêter en pleine _action_. »

« … »

« Hey, c'est pas un reproche, c'est juste une frustration latente… Je t'aime, tu le sais. J'ai juste envie de te le montrer. »

« Mais on peut rester ainsi non ? »

Clarke soupira alors et décrocha ses bras du corps de Lexa « J'ai l'impression de passer pour la pire des perverses mais… J'ai envie de sexe Lexa. Et j'en ais envie avec toi. Je me fous de ta jambe, de son aspect. C'est pas à elle que je veux faire l'amour, c'est à toi, ton corps entier. Je me fous de tes cicatrices. Regarde la mienne. » dit-elle en montrant sa tempe du doigt « Elle me rappelle sans cesse ce jour funeste tu sais, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. »

« Mais pas moi. J'ai… Elle… Est affreuse. »

« Montre-la moi, et je me ferais ma propre idée. » sourit Clarke en tombant littéralement à genoux devant elle, entourant le mollet de Lexa de ses mains, au dessus de son jean « Laisse-moi voir Lexa. »

Mais la jolie brune recula, se défaisant de l'étreinte de la belle blonde « Non. »

Clarke se releva alors et soupira « Je devrais rentrer. »

« Non, Clarke… »

« Ecoute, je suis consciente que c'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes depuis six ans. Je suis consciente aussi de n'avoir aucune idée de ta douleur, tant physique que morale. Je suis consciente de te mettre un peu trop de pression sur tes épaules… Mais… Je préfère rentrer pour ce soir. »

« Clarke, ne t'en vas pas. »

« Il le faut. Mais je te promets de revenir dès demain… »

« Clarke, reste. » implora Lexa « Je pourrais… »

« Non, Lexa. Si je pars, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une nuit pour souffler… J'ai délaissé mon appart il y a des semaines déjà… »

« J'aime que tu sois là avec moi, j'aime que tu vives ici, j'aime l'idée que tu puisses trouver l'inspiration ici, que je puisse te préparer à diner, qu'on partage un lit. Clarke… » Lexa s'approcha et lui caressa la joue « Tu veux vivre avec moi ? »

Clarke haussa les sourcils et lui sourit « Lex… »

« Je t'aime Clarke. » La jolie blonde frissonna alors : Lexa ne lui avait jamais dis, en 3 semaines de relation, sentant à chaque fois que sa compagne se retenait, peut-être par peur d'aller trop vite. Mais la vérité tait que Clarke attendait ses mots comme un enfant pouvait attendre Noel.

« Lexa… »

« Je t'aime Clarke, je n'ais jamais cessé… Et aujourd'hui je sens, je sais, que ça sera différent. Nous sommes adultes, nous avons tant traversé l'une et l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas nous autoriser enfin un moment de répit et être enfin heureuses, sans se poser de questions, sans prendre en compte ce que les autres pensent ? Juste nous, ce que nous voulons. »

« Moi je te veux toi, Lexa, entièrement. »

La jolie brune inspira alors et l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille « Alors prends-moi… »

Clarke, surprise, recula et la fixa « Lexa, si c'est simplement pour me garder près de toi ce soir, c'est inutile, tu sais. »

« Tu sais… Tu a raison, et je viens de m'en rendre compte en te demandant d'emménager avec moi. C'est idiot d'oser, d'avoir le courage, de te demander de vivre avec moi, et de croire que notre relation resterait platonique des mois encore… » elle hoqueta alors, amusée « C'est stupide et même moi je ne tiendrais pas. »

Clarke l'a pris dans ses bras alors et l'embrassa sur le front « Je t'aime… »

« Alors… Tu acceptes ? »

« Quoi de rester pour la nuit ? »

« De rester pour la vie. »

Clarke lui sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible « Du jour où j'ai posé ma brosse à dents ici, j'ai su que je ne partirais jamais. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire qui resterait imprégné dans la mémoire de Clarke à jamais. Alors, elle l'a pris par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à ce qui serait officiellement maintenant, leur chambre. Elle pouvait sentir la tension émaner de sa compagne, ses mains moites et tremblantes. Elle se jura alors de la protéger et de la rassurer toute sa vie.

« Shh… Viens là. » murmura Clarke en l'asseyant sur le lit

Lexa était obnubilée par la tendresse de la jolie blonde qui prit une infinie douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Clarke se mit à genou et posa ses mains sur chacun des cuisses de Lexa avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à ses genoux « Jusque là, rien d'anormal. » sourit Clarke

« Jusque-là… »

La belle blonde se hissa sur ses genoux et captura les lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de son jean, glissant ses doigts sous la ceinture jusqu'au bouton. Et lorsqu'elle le déboutonna, embrassant toujours Lexa, elle sentit cette dernière légèrement sursauter « Shhh no stress… »

Elle s'écarta doucement et incita Lexa à lever son bassin pour la libérer de son jean, ce que fit la jeune femme. Et lentement, Clarke fit descendre le pantalon, découvrant les cuisses parfaitement dessinées de Lexa, jusqu'au haut de ses genoux, où Lexa la stoppa.

« Attends… »

Clarke accepta ce moment d'attente, et fit comprendre à Lexa que tout allait bien. Lexa ancra ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour y lire une assurance, un bien-être qu'elle cherchait depuis bien trop longtemps. Et subrepticement, elle opina, donnant son accord. Clarke savait que c'était difficile pour elle, alors c'est avec une infinie précaution qu'elle fit descendre le jean, découvrant peu à peu les jambes de sa compagne.

Et finalement, Lexa retint ses larmes, sentant sa jambe dévoilée, exposée aux yeux de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Elle n'osait même pas regarder le visage de Clarke, ayant peur des rictus de dégout qu'elle pourrait décrypter sur son visage, ou un sourire forcé…

Mais loin de tout cela, Clarke ne fixait pas les cicatrices barrant la jambe de sa compagne, mais l'ensemble de ses jambes entre lesquelles elle avait eu l'habitude de se glisser…

« Tu es magnifique… » soupira-t-elle

« Tu mens… »

Clarke lui sourit, voyant que Lexa détournait le regard. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la jambe abimée de sa petite amie : les cicatrices étaient multiples, barrant son tibia, parfois justes des points, que Clarke imaginait être les stigmates de son cerclage métallique, parfois de larges cicatrices témoignant d'opérations plus lourdes. Si elle s'attardait dessus, elle pouvait en compter au moins 3 ou 4… Elle n'imaginait pas la douleur que cela avait pu être pour la jeune femme.

« Tu détestes… »

« Absolument pas. Je suis triste. »

« … »

« Parce que je n'ais pas été à tes cotés durant tout cela. » Lexa la fixa alors, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça « Je suis triste parce que j'ai vécu 6 ans loin de toi, à espérer t'oublier et te sortir de ma vie et mes pensées définitivement… sans imaginer un instant ce que tu pouvais vivre de ton coté. Je m'en veux d'avoir abandonné si vite, de t'avoir laissé partir… C'était peut-être l'ultime épreuve pour notre couple et nous avons échoué, _j'ai_ échoué. »

« Rien n'est ta faute, je t'ais repoussé… »

« Et plusieurs fois, et pourtant nous avons combattu et nous sommes revenues ensemble… Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas des cicatrices que je vois, mais simplement ces années passées loin de toi, ces années sans ma présence et mon soutien. Toi tu pensais à moi, tu n'as jamais cessé. S'il y en a bien une qui n'est pas digne de notre couple, c'est moi, assurément. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Lexa qui se pencha vers elle, capturant son visage entre ses mains, ancrant son regard déterminé dans le sien « Je t'aime, tu m'entends. Et même si les années et les événements nous ont séparées, nous sommes là aujourd'hui, ensemble, c'est le plus important. Et tu me portes et m'élèves bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais pensé… Tu touches et contemples une partie de moi que j'essaie d'occulter depuis des années. Tu es en train de me faire accepter cette partie de moi que je n'aime pas, qui pourrait faire ça si ce n'est mon âme sœur ? »

Clarke sourit alors et l'embrassa « Je vais être obligée de te faire l'amour toute la nuit pour m'avoir sorti une tirade si romantique. »

« S'il le faut. » gloussa la jolie brune « Tiendras-tu au moins ? »

« J'aime les défis ! »

Et devant l'ardeur de la sulfureuse blonde, Lexa tomba en arrière et sentit son jean quitter ses jambes avant que Clarke ne caresse ses jambes, entrecoupant le tout de baisers, y compris sur sa jambe meurtrie, ce qui fit perdre le sourire à Lexa « Clarke… »

« Relax. Détends-toi… »

Elle papillonna des baisers le long de ses jambes, remontant sur ses cuisses avant de s'arrêter non loin de son bassin. Elle se redressa, un léger sourire satisfait sur le visage en voyant Lexa se pincer la lèvre inférieure, puis elle glissa ses mains sous le débardeur, le faisant remonter par la même occasion, dévoilant des dessous noirs.

Elle se leva alors et surplomba Lexa avant de lui enlever son haut, ne tardant pas avant de prendre possession de sa poitrine.

Dieu que la sensation était étrange : comme un son ou une odeur qui nous ramenait dans notre passé, gouter la peau et la sentir frissonner sous ses lèvres, rappelait à Clarke le temps béni à Polis où il n'y avait qu'elles deux, lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, faisant l'amour tout un week-end ne se préoccupant que d'elles, et rien d'autres. Ces fois où Lexa se donnait entièrement à elle, lui faisait confiance. Ces fois où elle s'endormait dans ses bras, le nez enfoui sous sa chevelure blonde, respirant sereinement. Elle aimait tant ces moments… Et à présent, elle pourrait y gouter de nouveau, un nouveau départ.

« Je t'aime… » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille tandis que sa main glissait doucement entre ses jambes et qu'elle prit possession de Lexa. Cette dernière s'arqua en laissant un gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que… Ca fait si longtemps… »

Clarke sourit « Quoi, en six ans, tu n'as pas… » puis elle s'arrêta alors en voyant sa compagne détourner le regard, gênée, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée « Lexa… »

« Il n'y a jamais eu que toi Clarke. »

Et face à cette énième déclaration, Clarke ne put que sourire et la faire sienne tendrement, longuement, une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Jamais réveil ne fut plus doux, jamais. Quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux, Lexa était dans ses bras, son dos contre sa poitrine, leurs jambes emmêlées, ses mains tenant fermement les siennes, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention de partir, jamais.

Et lorsque Lexa se réveilla à son tour et qu'elle sentit la présence de Clarke derrière elle, elle sourit.

« Bonjour… » murmura Clarke en déposant un tendre baiser entre ses omoplates « Bien dormie ? »

« Le peu que tu m'as laissé dormir, oui. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre… Gémir oui, jouir aussi, y'a pas de doute, mais te plaindre… »

« La ferme Griffin… » soupira Lexa en se retournant « Je suis bien là. »

« Tant mieux alors… Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on bouge d'ici au moins durant les 3 prochaines heures… »

« Trois heures ? Et que comptes-tu faire durant ce lapse de temps ?! »

« Hm… J'en sais rien… Une idée ? »

« J'en ais bien quelques unes… » lança mutinement Lexa en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de son amante « Est-ce le paradis ? »

« Si ça l'est pas, on s'en approche… »

« Tu as vraiment accepté… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De vivre avec moi… »

« Evidemment. Et tu as accepté. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ma demande en mariage. »

Lexa se crispa alors et la fixa « Me… Qu… Quoi ? »

« C'est évident non ? Après tes multiples _oui_ de la veille… »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Clarke, c'est sérieux… »

« Et je suis sérieuse. »

« C'est la demande la plus nulle que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma vie. »

« Je sais, je crains sur ce genre de chose… J'aurais pu attendre ce soir et un diner romantique au clair de lune, j'aurais pu attendre une balade sur central Park ou encore m'agenouiller au sol et te tendre un écrin avec une belle bague surmontée d'un diamant dessus… »

« Absolument pas Clarke. D'ailleurs, à ben y réfléchir, ce genre de choses te ressemble peu. »

« Alors… tu acceptes ? »

« J'aurais quand même droit à une bague ? » demanda Lexa en haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit rire Clarke aux éclats, doux son qui résonna dans les oreilles de la belle brune.

« J'accepte Clarke. Je veux être ta femme, j'ai tellement attendu pour ça. »

Clarke la surplomba alors et l'embrassa comme jamais, lui coupant un souffle qu'elle ne retrouva que de longues secondes plus tard, étourdie.

« Madame Lexa Griffin.. » soupira la jolie blonde, un sourire aux lèvres

« Et pourquoi pas Clarke Wood ? Je t'ais demandé d'emménager avec moi. »

« Je t'ais demandé en mariage ! »

« Un point pour toi. »

Elles se sourient alors et leur matinée fut jalonnée de câlins et tendresses.

* * *

Bien évidemment, l'annonce des fiançailles se fit le week-end suivant, tandis que Clarke, ramena Lexa et Raven chez sa mère. Aucune des deux ne se doutait de la grande nouvelle qu'allaient leur annoncer Clarke et Lexa.

Et, tout comme sa demande incongrue, Clarke se lança en offrant, en plein milieu du repas, la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Raven sautilla comme une puce, excitée bien plus que Clarke elle-même, alors qu'Abby resta interdite devant la bague avant d'être rassurée par sa fille sur leurs sentiments, leur détermination, et le bien fondé de la démarche.

Bien évidemment, le mariage ne se ferait pas maintenant, beaucoup de choses étaient à prévoir avant cela, et l'opération de Lexa était la priorité pour les deux jeunes femmes. Abby afficha alors son soutien et Raven avait déjà en tête le thème et la déco du mariage.

* * *

Et quelques semaines plus tard, Lexa dû affronter une de ses plus grande peur : l'opération. Elle en avait tant subi, tant redouté, mas à présent, les choses étaient différentes : Clarke était à ses cotés, et à jamais.

Alors la veille de l'opération, Clarke ne se fit pas prier pour rester à ses cotés, la rassurant, la couvrant d'amour et de petits gestes tendres pour la rassurer.

« Hey regarde : une place achetée, une place de ciné offerte ! Quand tu sortiras, on ira enfin voir _Zootopia_ ! »

Lexa sourit alors lorsqu'entra le chirurgien, un homme assez grand à la barbe naissante et aux lunettes à large monture noire « Miss Wood, comment allez-vous ? »

« Complètement stressée… Mais Clarke m'aide beaucoup. »

« Je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas enjouée, mais cette opération est bénigne, elle ne durera qu'une heure à peine. Quant aux cicatrices, elles ne se résumeront qu'à trois points sur votre jambe. »

« Je ne suis plus à ça près… » dit-elle en baissant le regard

« Je lui ais dis qu'avec 2 cicatrices en plus, je pourrais tracer la constellation d'Orion sur sa jambe. » lança Clarke

Le chirurgien gloussa alors « Ah, très belle constellation. »

« Ah tu vois ! » répondit Clarke en tirant la langue vers une Lexa aussi dépitée que blasée

« Vous pourrez sortir au bout de 3 jours maximum. »

« Quand pourrais-je reprendre le travail ? »

« Oh ne vous emballez pas. Disons que vous devrez faire attention les quinze premiers jours, puis reprendre progressivement, mais ne forcez pas. »

« J'y veillerai. » opina Clarke qui avait bien la ferme intention de s'occuper de Lexa

Lexa, elle, savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et que Clarke ne la laisserait pas pousser trop loin. Elle était rassurée aussi, de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule, pas cette fois. Et que, maintenant, elle ne la repousserait pas par peur d'être une charge, car Clarke lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et que ça ne le serait jamais.

Et quand elles furent de nouveau seules, Clarke n'hésita pas avant de monter sur le lit « Hey, je pourrais porter une tenue d'infirmière à la maison ? »

Lexa hoqueta alors mais fixa Clarke « J'adorerais ! »

Elles échangèrent alors un regard complice, joignant leurs mains « Je t'aime » fut prononcé en même temps par les deux jeunes femmes puis scellé dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

Le jour de l'opération, Raven avait rejoint Clarke à l'hôpital. Car si la jolie blonde affichait un air serein devant Lexa, l'envers du décor était tout autre. Clarke était morte de peur à l'idée d'être séparée de Lexa, à l'idée que cette dernière subisse une nouvelle opération, à l'idée que quoi que se soit se passe mal… Clarke avait peur. Et c'était le rôle de Raven de la rassurer, là où Lexa ne pouvait le faire.

« Hey, tout ira bien ok ? »

« Oui je sais, elle est forte… »

« Mais toi aussi. Peut-être un peu trop même… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu fais face, tu fais bonne figure pour Lexa, c'est honorable, mais ne retombe dans le piège d'il y a six ans, ok ? »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Ne t'oublie pas au passage. Tu as le droit aussi d'avoir des doutes, des failles, des peurs… »

« Non, enfin si… Mais pas maintenant, pas devant Lexa. On aura tout le temps de souffler plus tard, je veux juste être sa béquille pour l'instant. Je l'aime Ray, comme jamais j'ai aimé quelqu'un. La perdre a failli tout me couter, et aujourd'hui je revis enfin. »

« Je le sais, je le vois. T'as jamais été aussi belle… Encore plus avec ce caillou à la main. » sourit-elle en pointant la bague que Lexa lui avait offert la veille de son entrée à l'hôpital.

Clarke sourit avant de voir au loin, quelqu'un arriver « Ah, ta copine arrive… »

« Ma quoi ? »

Clarke fit un signe de tête et Raven se tourna pour voir apparaitre Anya « Ah ah, très drôle. Hey Anya. »

« Hey. Vous avez vu Lexa ? »

« Les infirmières la préparent pour l'opération. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Anya fit un signe de tête alors et Clarke sourit « Alors Anya… Lexa m'a dit que tu n'avais personne en tête pour t'accompagner à notre mariage ?! »

Raven écarquilla les yeux et fusilla son amie du regard, heureusement sans qu'Anya ne s'en rende compte.

« Non. Mais tout peut arriver. »

« Oui, tout peut arriver. Et toi Ray ? » répéta Clarke dans un large sourire.

Si elle avait pu, Raven qui aurait donné un grand coup de coude dans les cotes « Euh… Je crois qu'on est pas obligée de venir accompagner… On peut se nourrir sur place. » gloussa-t-elle

« Très mature ça Reyes. » railla Anya, ce qui fit perdre le sourire de la jolie latino. Et alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte de la chambre de Lexa s'ouvrit et un lit sur lequel était couchée la jeune femme apparut.

« Hey Lex… » lança Clarke en prenant sa main

« Hey… Ca y est, c'est l'heure. »

« Tout ira bien. »

« Hey soeurette… »

« Anya, tu es venue ! »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais loupé ça ! Lincoln et Octavia pensent à toi aussi. » elle sortit son téléphone et le mit devant les yeux de sa sœur avant d'appuyer sur « _lecture_ » et de faire défiler une vidéo de son frère et sa femme lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Lexa, les larmes aux yeux, sourit alors, le cœur plus léger « Merci Anya. » puis elle se tourna vers Clarke et, comme si cette dernière avait lu dans ses pensées, se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime ».

Lexa sourit alors et une infirmière déboula « Je suis désolée, mais c'est l'heure. »

Chacun opina et Clarke laissa difficilement Lexa s'en aller, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Hey tout ira bien, c'est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse ! »

« Je sais… Mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Et Raven ne put décoller Clarke de la petite salle d'attente, tripotant nerveusement ses doigts, fixant la pendule accrochée au mur. Même Anya resta silencieuse. Elle-même semblait être revenue six ans en arrière lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la position de Clarke à attendre impatiemment son retour et des nouvelles positives. Elle avait tellement attendu lors de ses diverses opérations, elle ne comptait plus les heures passées assise sans bouger.

Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse de ne plus attendre seule, sachant à présent qu'elle pourrait passer le relais à Clarke, sa future belle-sœur. Elle se souvenait avec amusement comment Clarke et Lexa leur avaient annoncé, lors du repas de Thanksgiving, à elle, mais aussi Lincoln, Octavia et Tris. Et si ces 3 derniers avaient été ravis de la nouvelle, Anya avait été plus que réservée : elle avait toujours pris soin de Lexa, depuis la mort de leurs parents jusqu'à l'accident et des multiples opérations qui ont suivis, mais aussi bien au-delà : les séances de kiné, les soins, les douleurs…

Alors imaginer qu'elle puisse abandonner tout cela pour remettre sa sœur entre les mains de Clarke, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais finalement, après quelques week-ends passées ensemble, Clarke avait su prouver à Anya qu'elle était digne de sa sœur, digne de sa confiance et qu'elle prendra soin d'elle comme Anya avait su le faire toutes ces années.

Et aujourd'hui, Anya avait pleinement confiance, sa sœur s'en était assurée. Bientôt Clarke entrerait dans la famille, chose qu'il y a encore quelques années elle imaginait impensable, et les Wood entreraient dans celle des Griffin.

« Miss Wood, miss Griffin ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un bond, fixant avec appréhension le chirurgien « Elle… c'est fini ? » lança fébrilement Clarke

« Tout va bien, l'opération s'est bien passée. Elle est en salle de réveil actuellement, vous pourrez la voir dans une petite heure. »

Le chirurgien pouvait entendre les souffles retenus des 3 jeunes femmes s'envoler entre leurs lèvres.

« Merci docteur, merci ! » lâcha finalement Clarke, plus que soulagée, se retenant de lui sauter au cou. Et quand il s'éclipsa, elle se tourna vers Raven et la serra dans ses bras :

« Je te l'avais dis. » rassura Raven « C'est une battante. »

Anya lui confirma alors par un regard et un sourire assuré. Clarke en avait les larmes aux yeux et s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, relâchant des semaines de stress et de prise sur soi.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage souriant de Clarke à ses cotés, ce qui lui réchauffa de suite le cœur « Hey chérie… » La jolie blonde lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis la joue avant de déposer un timide baiser sur son front « Ca va ? »

« Je suis dans le coton… »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non, je suis complètement stone… »

Clarke gloussa alors « Super, tu pourras me dire quel effet ça fait, j'ai toujours voulu planer moi aussi… »

Lexa essaya de se redresser mais fut bien vite stopper par ses membres en mousse et sa tête bourdonnant.

« Je suis crevée… »

Soudain Anya et Raven entrèrent, cafés en main « Hey Lexie ! » lança Ray « Enfin réveillée, Clarke n'a pas voulu quitter la chambre tant que tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. »

Lexa sourit avant de voir sa sœur approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras « Je suis rassurée… » soupira Anya

« Moi aussi. »

« Je vais pouvoir rassurer Lincoln et Tris, ils me saoulent depuis une heure pour avoir de tes nouvelles. » sourit-elle

« Embrassez-les pour moi. »

Anya quitta la chambre et soudain Raven se sentit de trop « Bon… Je vais prévenir ta mère qu'elle est réveillée, elle voulait des nouvelles. »

Puis elle s'éclipsa pour laisser les fiancées de nouveau seules

« Elles sont de moins en moins subtiles non ? » sourit Clarke « Je t'aime… Je suis heureuse de te voir les yeux ouverts. »

« Et moi donc. »

Clarke souleva le drap alors et vit trois pansements sur le tibia de Lexa « C'est moche ? »

« C'est tout sauf moche. » sourit Clarke « C'est beau, et tu es magnifique. »

Lexa n'en croyait évidemment pas un mot, mais fut heureuse d'avoir Clarke à ses cotés pour son réveil.

« Tu sais, les vœux de mariage, c'est pas des choses à la légère… »

« Comment ça ? »

Clarke inspira « Je te jure fidélité, je jure de t'honorer, Oh oui ça je le jure » Lexa gloussa « Je jure de te protéger, de te rassurer, de veiller sur toi, dans la richesse et pauvreté, dans la maladie ou les opérations… Peu importe Lexa, je serais là, parce qu'en te demandant de m'épouser, j'ai juré tout cela et bien plus encore… Je t'aime Lexa, tu es la femme de ma vie… Mais ne t'amuse plus à me faire de telle frayeur ! »

Lexa sourit alors « J'ai hâte de t'épouser. »

« J'ai hâte de passer la nuit de noce avec toi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, à jamais. »

 **TBC**


	28. Happy Ending

**Hello hello !**

 **Comment vous allez mes agneaux ? Moi nickel, à cette heure-ci dimanche prochain je serais en train de siroter un jus de fruit à la terrasse d'un café de Vancouver \o/ J'irais, évidemment, faire un tour du coté de la City Of Light sur les traces du Clexa ^^**

 **Bref, je tenais à vous remercier encore pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic ! Ce fandom Clexa ne cessera jamais de m'étonner tant par son enthousiasme que sa ferveur et sa 'positive attitude'.**

 **Nous voici donc à la fin de cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'ai adoré vous voir lire et commenter !**

* * *

 **Ps : Il y a possibilité d'avoir un petit chapitre bonus Ranya pour jeudi prochain, avant mon départ.**

 **Soit je le poste ici, soit sur mon tumblr dédié à mes fics... A vous de me dire !**

 **En attendant, voici la suit et fin tant attendu par beaucoup !**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Happy Ending**

La cérémonie fut simple et sans fioritures, sobre et tendre, romantique et discrète. Seulement quelques invités, tous regroupés autour d'une arche fleurie et d'une musique douce où Lexa et Clarke, toutes de blanc vêtues, s'offrirent leurs vœux.

Et après une cérémonie intimiste avec quelques amis et membres de la famille, ils avaient entamé la soirée gaiment et à présent, les deux jeunes mariées foulaient la piste de danse pour leur première danse. Il semblait que plus rien n'existait autour d'elles, plongées dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, les bras entourant le corps de l'autre, leurs mouvements en parfaite symbiose. L'amour transpirait de leur être, c'était évident.

« Je t'aime… Madame Griffin. »

Lexa sourit, ses anglaises brunes entourant son visage angélique. Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Je t'aime aussi… ma femme. »

Elles soupirèrent d'aise et restèrent enlacées, Lexa posant sa joue sur l'épaule de sa belle. Clarke la serra un peu plus contre elle avant de regarder les convives, certains à table, d'autres en train de danser autour d'elles. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur sa mère et Marcus, qui se regardaient amoureusement autour d'une table et d'une part de gâteau « J'ai l'impression que le prochain mariage sera encore un Griffin… »

Lexa se détacha à regret de sa femme et se tourna, voyant sa belle-mère et, ce qui semblait être son futur beau-père.

« Oh je ne jurerais pas de ça… Je dirais qu'il sera du coté des Wood. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de sa femme pour découvrir un autre couple dansant sur la piste, enlacé.

« C'est arrivé quand ça ? » s'étonna Clarke

Lexa gloussa « Aucune idée… Certainement quelque part entre la cérémonie et maintenant… »

A quelques mètres d'elles, Raven et Anya dansaient, tout sourire, et semblant assez tactiles entre elles

« Non mais c'est pas vrai… Elles se tournent autour depuis des semaines et c'est à notre mariage qu'elles décident de faire leur coming-out ? »

Lexa sourit avant de replonger son nez dans le cou de sa femme, s'enivrant de son doux parfum qu'elle imaginait être la seule chose qu'elle porterait ce soir…

Clarke sourit de plus belle, vaquant son regard vers les autres couples sur la piste : Lincoln et Octavia, Gustus et une charmante blonde, collègue de Clarke, et sa mère et Marcus, qui venaient de rejoindre la piste de danse à leur tour.

Clarke était au paradis : la cérémonie fut parfaite, les invités s'amusaient et chacun était le témoin de cette union et si l'un d'entre eux avait encore des doutes sur leurs sentiments, cette cérémonie avait pu mettre tout le monde d'accord. Elle tenait dans ses bras la créature la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus aimante au monde… Elle avait la chance d'être sa femme. Et lorsqu'elle se remémorait leur rencontre près de 7 ans auparavant, elle sourit à la chance qu'elle eut : qui aurait pensé que les secondes chances existaient vraiment ? Si elle n'en avait pas été elle-même témoin, elle aurait eu du mal à le croire.

Mais c'était le cas, et ce mariage était la preuve inéluctable que deux âmes sœurs, peu importe la distance, peu importe le temps, se retrouvent toujours.

Et en cette soirée, elle tenait sa femme dans ses bras, rêvant d'un avenir radieux, de projets professionnels, d'une famille, de voyages et d'autres choses encore, qui rendraient leur vie plus complète et plus réelle encore.

Si l'amour avait un visage et un instant, ce serait celui-ci : lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, rêvant de promesses d'avenir. Une fin heureuse telle que les contes de fées pouvaient en offrir. A présent, c'était à elles d'écrire leur propre conte.

* * *

« Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'on en serait là… Comment as-tu pu oser me mettre au pied du mur ainsi ? » pesta Lexa, tapant du pied, croisant les bras devant sa femme qui tenait dans ses bras une petite boule de poil, pas plus grosse que le poing.

« Oh mais regarde comme elle est adorable ! J'ai pas pu résister ! Tu sais qu'elle allait être euthanasiée ! »

« Tu crois sincèrement m'avoir par les sentiments ? »

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche d'habitude ? »

Lexa la fusilla d'un regard si noir et dur que Clarke en frissonna. Elle aimait cette Lexa sévère, cela lui allait si bien. Bien évidemment, elle ne lui dirait jamais, elle gardait quand même quelques parts de mystères et de secrets pour elle.

Voilà quelques mois qu'elles étaient mariées et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : le restaurant de Lexa faisait le plein tous les jours, les commissions de Clarke s'enchainaient à un rythme soutenu, elles étaient toutes deux occupées mais s'octroyaient quand même quelques moments de détente. Et ce fut pendant l'un deux que Clarke émit l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Et si Lexa n'avait pas été contre, son idée de l'animal en question résidait principalement en une chose pouvant être contenue dans une cage ou un bocal.

Malheureusement, Clarke avait une toute autre conception de l'animal de compagnie et c'est en revenant de sa galerie, qu'elle fit un crochet par une animalerie et qu'elle en ressortit avec une petite chatte noire et blanche de quelques semaines.

« Regarde, on dirait une peluche ! »

« Si tu voulais une peluche, je t'en aurais offert une centaine ! »

« Tu m'as dis que tu voulais un chat. »

« Clarke… J'ai dis cela avant que nos emplois du temps soient totalement incontrôlable. Je n'ais rien contre les chats, chiens ou autre, mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de l'élever correctement. »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai choisi un chat plutôt qu'un chien : c'est plus indépendant, on lui met une litière et c'est plus propre. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entendre la petite boule de poil miauler doucement. Elle ne pouvait le nier, cette créature était mignonne. Elle s'approcha alors et soupira :

« J'espère que tu ne me feras pas le même coup pour les enfants. »

Clarke gloussa alors « Etant donné que tu veux porter le premier, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire… Alors… On peut la garder ? »

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me mets au pied du mur, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais, et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Evidemment, Lexa savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas et que l'impulsivité de Clarke était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

« Tu lui as trouvé un nom au moins ? »

« Ah bah non, j'attendais que tu m'aides pour cela. Une idée ? » Lexa prit le chat dans ses mains, ce dernier ronronna de suite « Elle t'aime déjà, tout comme moi. »

Lexa sourit et fixa ses beaux yeux bleus, qui rappelait furieusement ceux de Clarke, cela l'amusa « J'ai une idée… Pourquoi pas Clarkie. »

« Très drôle, vraiment. Et pourquoi pas Clexa : un mélange entre toi et moi. »

« Clexa ? C'est… étrange… »

« Soit c'est le chat, soit c'est notre premier enfant. »

Lexa grimaça alors « encore une fois, tu me mets au pied du mur. Comment tu peux croire que je puisse accepter d'appeler notre premier enfant Clexa ? »

« Donc ça sera le chat. » lança Clarke, joyeusement.

« De toute manière, j'ai déjà le prénom de notre enfant en tête. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Aden… »

« Pour un garçon ? Tu es sûre que ça sera un garçon, tu me le répètes souvent… Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je le sens. » sourit Lexa en imaginant son ventre s'arrondir un jour.

« Peu importe ce que ce sera… Il sera le plus chanceux des bébés d'avoir deux mères, les plus belles de la cote Est … Ca et le chat le plus mignon du pays ! »

Lexa sourit : elle aimait tant sa femme qu'elle pensait qu'il était impossible d'aimer autant et aussi intensément. Mais pourtant depuis des mois de mariage maintenant, elle vivait sur un petit nuage : tout coulait de source, tout était si lumineux. Parfois, elle se réveillait en se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve… Elle se demandait si l'échange équivalent s'appliquait à elles : pour autant de bonheur, allaient-elles subir une équivalence de malheur ?

Elle ne l'espérait pas, elle n'y pensait pas. Clarke était son âme sœur, son véritable amour, sa meilleure amie, son amante, sa femme… Et mainte fois, si elle se demandait encore si elle méritait autant de bonheur. Puis, il lui suffisait de regarder Clarke, et son cœur savait.

« Je t'aime Lexa Griffin. »

« Je t'aime Clarke Griffin. »

Et par ces simples mots, elles scellèrent aujourd'hui et pour bien des années encore, un amour qu'elles savaient à présent intense et profond, vrai et indestructible.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'est n'est jamais vraiment la fin n'est-ce pas ?! ^^  
**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure, qui pointera le bout de son nez en Septembre.**

 **En exclu, en voici le synopsis :**

 _Et si l'Ark s'était crashé 35 ans plus tôt ? Et si Clarke était née sur Terre et n'avait toujours connu que la vie rude qu'offrait ce monde post-apocalyptique ? Le destin réunirait-il alors la fille du peuple du ciel et celle amenée à gouverner ceux sur Terre ?_

 **Ou comment réécrire The 100 depuis le début !  
**

 **A bientôt !**


	29. Bonus

**Hey hye, je ne vous ais pas oublié !**

 **Voici le etit bonus Ranya !**

 **RDV en septembre pour une nouvelle fic !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Le mariage battait son plein : Raven avait accompagné Clarke dans toutes les étapes de la cérémonie : de la déco, au choix de la robe ou encore du repas, de la forme du wedding cake… Raven avait été là.

Elle se souvenait avec quel enthousiasme Clarke lui avait annoncé son prochain mariage, elle se souvenait des dizaines de boutiques sillonnées afin de trouver la robe parfaite, elle se souvenait des multiples questions de Lexa sur les décos, le traiteur, le déroulement de la soirée…

Elle avait suivi les étapes du mariage comme si c'était le sien… Qu'elle voyait, au demeurant, bien plus simple ! Oui, en côtoyant Clarke et Lexa dans leur bonheur anté-marital, Raven avait même commencé à envisager son propre jour de gloire.

Et pourtant, dieu qu'elle détestait les mariages. Elle, l'éternelle célibataire, celle qui n'était bonne qu'à attraper le bouquet de la mariée sans espoir de trouver pour elle-même le grand amour.

Pourtant, le bonheur de sa meilleure amie aurait pu faire des émules : Clarke et Lexa transpiraient le bonheur depuis des mois maintenant, achevant leur parcours tumultueux par un mariage romantique et empli d'amour.

Heureusement, Clarke ne lui avait pas imposé une de ces robes meringue rose fuschia. Le seul dress code avait été : une robe longue de couleur claire. Raven devrait donc se débrouiller avec ça. Evidemment, Clarke l'avait aidé et finalement elles se mirent d'accord pour une robe de couleur écrue en satin, à fines bretelles mais au décolleté efficace, du moins c'est comme cela que l'avait définit Clarke.

Une simple étole recouvrait ses épaules, mais c'était amplement suffisant : on avait rarement vu temps plus doux et clément durant Novembre. Et finalement, sous le grand chapiteau dressé pour recevoir les invités après la cérémonie, la ferveur était au rendez-vous, laissant Raven abandonner son étole sur sa chaise.

Car, au-delà de la fraicheur, ce qui accaparait son attention était moins le temps, que la charmante brune au physique élancé et aux yeux perçants qui se tenait près de Lincoln et Tris.

Anya était tout simplement à couper le souffle : vêtue d'une robe turquoise, rappelant la couleur des yeux de Lexa, son décolleté n'avait rien à envier au sien. Ses courbes étaient habilement dessinées, ses cheveux étaient remontées en un chignon déstructuré, elle était magnifique.

Depuis l'annonce du mariage entre Clarke et Lexa, Raven n'avait eu de cesse de croiser Anya, ne serait-ce que pour les préparatifs. A chaque fois, c'était un festival de pics et autres vacheries entre elles, ce qui amusaient autant Lexa que Clarke qui, entre elles, se faisaient le pari de « combien de temps tiendraient-elles ? »

Et, évidemment, à cette question, et Raven et Anya avaient une réponse bien arrêtée : jamais !

Et pourtant… Si leur amie et sœur respective avaient juré de ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire, Clarke et Lexa parlaient entre elles et chacune savait bien ce que l'autre ressentait : de la curiosité par exemple : lorsque Raven avait été absente d'une des répétitions du mariage pour cause de grippe, Anya avait posé pleins de questions à son sujet. Lorsqu'Anya avait trouvé sa robe, Raven avait cherché par tous les moyens à l'apercevoir.

Malgré tout, et surtout pour qu'elles osent enfin se lancer, Clarke avait décidé de les séparer sur le plan de table, forçant ces dernières à se lancer dans un jeu d'espionnage toute la soirée. Mais lorsque Raven avait vu Anya pour la première fois, sortant de sa voiture dans sa robe, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Bien évidemment, elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais son attention un peu trop insistante la trahissait. Et si elle avait réussi, durant la cérémonie, à ne maintenir son attention que vers les mariées, il en fut tout autre durant la soirée : lorsqu'Anya partagea une danse avec Lexa, puis avec son frère, avant de faire tournoyer Tris sur la piste, lorsqu'Anya se rendit au bar où elle commanda, par trois fois, un Gin, puis une vodka orange avant de finir avec un simple verre d'eau, lorsqu'elle la vit disparaitre au dehors quelques instants pour prendre l'air et enfin lorsqu'Anya échangea quelques mots puis une danse avec un charmant médecin, collègue et amie d'Abby.

Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, la seule fois où elle n'eut pas les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, Raven fut surprise de voir quelqu'un s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Oh désolée cette place est… oh… »

« Alors Reyes, on s'ennuie ? » lança dans un rictus amusé Anya

« Non, absolument pas. » mentit Raven qui détourna le regard

« Oh oui je vois ça… Trop occupée à me reluquer hein… »

Raven se figea alors, et ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée, avant de détourner le visage, prise en faute « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Tu étais déjà si prévisible à Polis. T'as guère changé, toujours cette gamine … »

« Je ne suis plus une gamine. » pesta Raven, fière.

Anya sourit alors et tapota ses doigts sur la table « Alors, j'attends. »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Que tu me prouves que tu n'es plus une gamine… » sourit-elle sadiquement

« Très drôle… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« M'émoustiller ne marchera pas. Je commence à te connaitre : me chauffer pour mieux me prendre une douche froide derrière, non merci. »

« Et qui te dit que je n'ais pas envie de prendre cette douche avec toi huh ? »

Raven la fixa, surprise « T'es en train de me dire que, le jour du mariage de ta sœur, tu serais prête à t'envoyer en l'air avec la meilleure amie de ta belle-sœur ?! »

« Rendons ce mariage un peu plus attractif pour nous deux… »

Raven grimaça alors « Pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu ne veux qu'une distraction durant ce mariage, je te suggère de te tourner vers ce charmant médecin qui te fait les yeux doux depuis le début de la soirée… »

« Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère jouer au docteur en sortant de ma zone de confort. »

Soudain Raven se leva, surprenant Anya avec un virulent « Va te faire voir Wood ! » puis elle quitta le chapiteau, laissant une Anya stupéfaite à table.

« Hey, un problème ? » lança Tris qui avait assisté, poussée par la curiosité, à l'échange entre Raven et sa sœur.

« Aucun. Tu t'amuses ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Toi non plus. Raven est sympa hein… »

Anya ne connaissait que trop bien sa petite sœur : elle ressemblait en tous points à Lexa au même âge.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Tu sais, j'aurais aucun problème avec ça. »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Avec le fait que mes deux sœurs soient lesbiennes. »

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne. J'explore simplement toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. » sourit-elle « On a qu'une vie après tout. »

« Tu sais, t'es plus très jeune… »

« Tris, tu pars sur un terrain glissant, fais gaffe. » grinça-t-elle

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as 35 ans… Il serait peut-être temps que tu te cases non ? Et pourquoi pas avec Raven. »

« Je la déteste, elle m'exaspère. »

« Vous êtes exactement pareilles. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. »

« On dit cela aussi pour le génie et la folie… Mais il y a peu de génies sur terre. »

« Anya, elle te plait, ça se voit… T'as pas arrêté de la reluquer depuis la cérémonie. »

« J'ai été plus discrète c'est tout. »

Tris leva les yeux au ciel « Pitié, tu t'enfermes dans cette carapace de femme forte et indépendante… Mais tu ne trompes personne Anya, tu es humaine, ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'aimer, de vouloir être aimée en retour. Tu as le droit de partager ta vie, des sentiments, des envies. Tu n'es plus obligée d'être le pilier fort de la famille : Lincoln est marié, Lexa est mariée. Moi j'ai 19 ans, la tête sur les épaules et toute la vie devant moi. Je vois mes frères et sœurs évolués et partir vers différent chemin, tous ayant réussi leur vie. Mais toi… Anya, tu mérites tellement plus que d'être notre ange gardien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse toi aussi. »

La jeune femme soupira alors et tritura la serviette sur la table en face d'elle. Les paroles de sa sœur résonnèrent comme une cruelle vérité : durant des années, elle avait porté sa famille à bout de bras, après la mort de leurs parents, elle avait eu à cœur de s'investir dans le parcours sportif de sa sœur, puis quand l'accident survint, elle passa le plus clair de son temps à soutenir sa sœur, à l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours, quitte à mettre de coté sa propre vie, n'enchainant qu'aventure sur aventure, sans lendemain, sans contrainte.

Mais aujourd'hui, au mariage de sa sœur, pouvait-elle espérer prendre enfin sa vie en main, et vivre enfin pour elle ? Cette prise de conscience prendrait-elle la forme d'une belle latino au tempérament de feu et à la répartie presque aussi cinglante que la sienne ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais si elle ne se laissait pas une chance, elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Merci Tris. » dit-elle en se levant

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Prendre ma vie en main. »

Et Tris regarda sa sœur partir à la recherche d'une jolie brune. Et avec un peu de chance, dans quelques mois, les Wood fêteraient un troisième mariage…

* * *

Anya chercha Raven un bon quart d'heure avant de se demander si la jeune femme n'avait tout simplement pas quitté la soirée. Elle pensa à demander à Lexa ou Clarke, mais ces dernières étaient bien occupées à partager un bout de gâteau, se noyant amoureusement dans le regard de l'autre.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers un des seuls visages qu'elle connaissait dans toute cette foule « Abby ? »

« Oh Anya, quelle belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Magnifique. Auriez-vous vu Raven ? »

« Oh euh… Non, enfin la dernière fois que je l'ais vu, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes, mais c'était il y aune bonne dizaines de minutes déjà… »

Anya fronça le nez avant de remercier Abby et de se diriger sans hésiter vers les toilettes. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit tout d'abord personne. Elle marcha alors quelques pas et regarda dans chaque toilette jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close. Elle se pencha alors et reconnu le bas de la robe de Raven. Elle sourit alors et toqua à la porte.

« C'est occupée ! » pesta la jeune femme

« Et se cacher dans les toilettes, c'est mature peut-être ? » s'amusa Anya

Evidemment, Raven reconnut de suite la voix de la jeune femme et grimaça « Va-t-en. »

« Ces toilettes sont à tout le monde… Si j'ai envie de passer le reste de la soirée ici, peu importe. Ca doit être assez passionnant si toi-même tu y trouves un intérêt… »

« La ferme. »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure « Raven, sort de là. »

« … »

« Raven… » sermonna la jeune femme « Ne m'oblige pas à grimper cette fichue porte avec cette robe qui m'a couté les yeux de la tête ! »

Elle put déceler un léger rire cristallin, et se dit alors qu'elle touchait peut-être au but « Allez Reyes, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. »

« Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! »

« Raveeennn… »

« Pourquoi tu es là d'abord ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez, tu me harcèles jusque dans les toilettes ? »

« Te harceler est un bien grand mot. Ecoute… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais… excuse-moi. »

Elle entendit du mouvement derrière la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre et ne laisse apparaitre une Raven visiblement en colère « Tu t'excuses sans savoir pourquoi ? »

« J'imagine que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui t'a déplu pour que tu veuilles passer le reste du mariage de ta meilleure amie dans les toilettes… »

« Je ne suis bonne qu'à être un plan cul ? »

« Je n'ais jamais dis ça. »

« Si tu l'as dis… Pas directement, mais tu l'as dis. » et devant l'air incompris d'Anya, Raven souffla « Quand tu disais qu'une distraction ne te ferait pas de mal. Sortir de ta zone de confort ? »

« Oh je vois… Je t'ais vexé ? »

« Je me fous de ça… Je veux juste… j'essayais juste de… laisse tomber. »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Anya la rattrapa par le bras et la fit se tourner vers elle « Hey, t'as fini de faire ta tête de mule Reyes ? »

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une gamine ! »

Anya lui sourit « Mais tu en es une. » Raven leva les yeux au ciel « Et ça me plait. » La jolie brunette se figea alors et la fixa droit dans les yeux

« Je te plais ? Sérieusement ? »

« Tu es certes légèrement agaçante, avec un foutu caractère et tu vas certainement me taper sur le système mais… pourquoi pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Quoi je suis juste un essai ? Et si c'est infructueux, tant pis ? »

« Absolument pas. » Anya glissa sa main du bras à la paume de Raven, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens

« Anya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de te draguer, mais ça ne marche pas visiblement… » sourit-elle avant de coller Raven à elle en un geste franc et sec « Peut-être que ça, ça va marcher… »

Elle se pencha, glissa sa main libre sur la nuque de Raven et se pencha doucement sur elle avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser dont Raven n'aurait jamais imaginé si doux. La jeune femme glissa à son tour ses mains sur la taille d'Anya et la colla un peu plus contre elle, accentuant l'échange qui s'intensifia en quelques secondes. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent, la tête de Raven bourdonnant encore.

« Wow… »

« Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet… » s'amusa Anya. Toujours collées l'une à l'autre, Anya se rendit soudain compte de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient « On ne retiendra pas que notre premier baiser s'est passé dans des toilettes… »

Raven gloussa avant que la porte des toilettes ne s'ouvre et que, de surprise, les deux jeunes femmes ne se séparent. Quelques peu gênées par ce nouvel intrus, elles restèrent à bonne distance, n'osant pas se regarder de nouveau. Puis Raven se sentit tirer vers l'extérieur par Anya, jusqu'au jardin où, une fois à l'abri des regards, Anya s'évertua à explorer une nouvelle fois la bouche de Raven de sa langue, et son corps de ses mains. La coinçant contre un arbre, Raven était à sa merci, ne pouvant répondre que par des gémissements. Puis elle repoussa doucement Anya :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là ? »

Anya colla son front au sien « On se donne une chance. »

« On est tellement différentes… »

« On est pareilles. On risque de se prendre souvent la tête, de casser des assiettes et des verres, mais ça pourrait coller. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Y'a encore 6 ans, je n'étais que la pote casse-pied de la copine de ta sœur… »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. » sourit Anya

« J'ai 10 ans de moins que toi… »

« Et alors ? Quand je serais vieille et impotente je compte donc sur toi pour me laver et changer mes couches ! »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel « Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement surréaliste ?! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? A toi et moi ? » Les joues de Raven rosirent alors et Anya sut « J'en étais sûre. » Elle s'approcha plus encore et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, papillonnant ça et là de tendres baisers.

« Hm Anya… Pas comme ça, pas ce soir… S'il te plait. » Anya s'écarta et lui caressa la joue « Pas le soir du mariage de ma meilleure amie… »

« Je comprends, c'est aussi le mariage de ma sœur. On devrait rejoindre les convives non ? »

« On… Tu… »

« J'ai pas l'intention de me cacher… Sauf si tu le souh… »

« Non ! » la coupa-t-elle « J'en ai pas l'intention. »

« Tant mieux… » Elle lui prit la main et alors qu'elles allaient rentrer de nouveau sous le chapiteau, Raven la stoppa « Ou ça va nous mener tout ça ? »

« Loin j'espère, très loin. »

Anya échangea un dernier baiser avec sa belle avant d'entrer de nouveau, juste pour assister à une danse sensuelle des mariées. D'un simple regard, Anya invita Raven sur la piste et, devant tout le monde, elles s'enlacèrent, entamant une danse qui serait, pour cette soirée, la première d'une longue série.

Et sous les yeux des convives, et notamment ceux de Tris, sous ce chapiteau alors que l'on célébrait un amour acquis, un autre naissait.

 ** _That's all folks !_ **


End file.
